New Beginnings
by MookieRoo
Summary: Jade's a senior at HA. Growing up alone made her a cold and mean girl that strikes fear to avoid more pain. One day she meets a girl that challenges everything she is, she will be forced to look at life in a different perspective. Jade must confront her fears in order to find herself and fill the void that is making her so insecure. New Friendships / OCs / Some Jori in the long run
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters dont' belong to me. **

* * *

**Author's Note: **

This is my first fic and it's a Jade-centric kind of story. There will be romance and drama, but also good times.

I introduce some OCs: Gaby a new student at HA, Tyler her brother and Ashley Gaby's ex.

I hate reading Cat as a dumb girl so here she won't be, maybe sweet, but also smart. Robbie does not exist in this story, sorry.

Also, I'll be changing from 3rd person narrative to 1st according the feelings of the chapter and the needs of the story. I hope you enjoy having a more personal inside when reading from the POV of the characters.

So, welcome to this story and if you give it a chance and get pass chapter five —to get to know the new characters—, I assure you, you will fall in love with it.

Rated M for language, mention of drugs and more adult themes in later chapters.

**_Side Note:_** I've been revising all chapters for grammar and spelling, also unifying Point of View of the characters. Therefore if you are reading this for the first time, you might encounter some inconsistency from the firsts chapters to the lasts, but it won't change at all the story content, so no worries.

* * *

**_Third Person Omniscient_**

* * *

**Three months in the future**

She just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Beck? Are you serious? I don't have a crush on Gaby."

"Jade, you have to face it. Every time we are together you get really nervous, you don't know where to put your hands, you start having little heart attacks."

_Great, he makes fun of me,_ she thought listening to her ex pointing out her latest behavior towards the new girl_._

"That's because I HATE her! How can you seriously say I have a crush on her, I'm not gay Beck," she turned her back at him and bit her lip, he is somehow right; after all, she was very gay for Gaby.

_I've been so careless_, she thought.

"Oh, you hate her," Beck pointed out sarcastically.

"Yes!" Jade screamed as if she could convince him.

"Sure, because you always look with puppy eyes to the people you _hate_," he insisted. "And how about at the party, when you saw her arriving in that red dress? Your jaw dropped to the ground just like the rest of us that where there. You couldn't take your eyes of her," his giggles got the best of her.

"Stop!" She yelled, she just wasn't ready to accept it, why couldn't he leave it alone.

"Jade, we have been broken up for two months now, we are friends, I'm just trying to help you realize that it's okay and you should try and approach her if you like her," Beck turned her over with his hand on her shoulder.

"She is straight Beck," his ex whispered. "Besides, I might have a thing for her, but I'm NOT gay!" she finished raising her voice.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that_.

"You never really know, if she takes all your crap maybe it's because she likes you too, and what is so wrong about being gay Jade?" He said a bit upset and she knew she shouldn't have said it.

Jade turned to him with the most worried face. She didn't want anything to change, to be different now, to… come out. He should know how hard all of that was for her.

"We are friends, in fact you are my best friend, I'll always support you and love you, no matter what you decide, but I must ask you to please stop pushing Gaby away, she is not stupid. You are just going to get to the point of no return one day and regret everything," he just hugged her, kissed her cheek and walked through her front door to his car.

Jade started to panic once he was gone.

_I need to start changing or I would never… be... her girlfriend? What's wrong with me? I just want to-, _she shook her head_. No, Stop! Stop, thinking, just STOP! Gaby would never like me, ever! I've been horrible to her lately, even more that I was when Tori arrived at Hollywood Arts._

Tori had become her friend after a while. She had realized she was no longer jealous of her for looking at her boyfriend like he was the most dreamy guy on earth and after that, when Beck and her decided to brake it off, she didn't mind them getting together and dating.

Jade knew she had to stop fighting her feelings for Gaby, but she couldn't accept it yet. She needed time to think about everything, to stop pushing Gaby away and start trying to be more than friends with her. But how? She was never the romantic type. Tori was always the one that helped her with that stuff with Beck.

_Ugh, I should call her and ask her what to do. On second thought NO. I'm not ready to explain why I want to be more than friends with Gaby. I just can't handle anyone other than Beck knowing I'm gay, _she thought.

—Enough! I need to sleep. Put my mind at ease and relax.

Back at Tori's house, Beck parked his car and approached the door to be welcomed by his girlfriend who let him in right away, all his friends were there waiting for him.

"So, did you talk to her?" Andre asked.

"Yes, but she is not ready to admit yet, well… sort of," Beck said as he sat down. "She whispered that Gaby was straight and that she had a thing for her, but she clearly said a couple of times she was _'NOT'_ gay," Beck said quoting with his fingers. "She actually had the nerve to say that she behaves that way because she hates her."

"Does she really think we haven't noticed?" Tori said passing some Doritos to the guys and sitting next to Beck. "I mean, you remember when she used to torture me right? Jade doesn't hate Gaby."

"Also, she stares at her like she just wants to eat her alive and not in a bad way if you know what I mean," Andre mentioned gesturing at Beck who just nodded with a smile while Tori rolled her eyes up.

"We should tell her Gaby is gay, maybe then she could just do nice romantic things to impress her like any other human being?" Tori added.

"We can't, it's not a secret to tell. Besides, Gaby was going to tell her until Jade starting treating her like shit and pushing her away," Beck said.

"I think she is just battling with herself right now, maybe we should give her some time," Cat said. "Jade can be very stubborn and if we pressure her too much she might explode."

"I don't think that she will do anything right now, at least I hope she changes her attitude. I've know Gaby since we were kids, she will draw the line and it won't be subtle," Beck concluded, putting an arm on Tori's shoulders.

The group of friends continued to talk about the numerous times they had caught Jade looking at their new friend and how they felt it was totally mutual for the rest of the night.

**Present Day**

Another morning of skipping school, a young seventeen year old was at her house's kitchen preparing a sandwich and taking to her mother who was running late.

"Gaby, Are you sure you want to change schools?" She asked as she came and went getting everything ready to leave.

"Yes, now that Ash is gone I just don't want to stay at that school alone."

She hated her current school, she had always been openly gay and that had its consequences.

Ashley, Beck and her had been friends since before pre-K but when Beck left for Hollywood Arts, they kind of grew apart and then Ashley and her started dating and the whole school began spreading all kind of rumors about the couple. It just became unbearable.

Ashley moved to San Diego about a month ago and they had been trying to make it work. Long distance sucked, it was too much pressure but they knew they couldn't bear not having each other in their lives.

"Mom look, I've been talking to Beck again and I think that it will be a good idea, after all, I just need a change of scenario and this school can help me with my College application since I want to study cinematography," Gaby said very surely, she just wanted to leave her old school as fast as she could.

"Okay baby. I'll talk to your dad and we can find out about the enrollment," her mom showed up looking for her car keys.

"I already did that and delivered my audition piece. I submitted the short film I did last summer, all I have to do is to expect the call from the school to see if I made it and then-"

Her mother looked up at her and stared for a second, you could tell she is very proud.

"What did you expect? I'm seventeen, I know that if I want something I have to go get it," Gaby said as she sipped her mourning coffee.

"In that case I wish you the best of luck honey, I'm sure you'll get in. Your Dad and I will support you in any decision you make," The woman took her purse and said goodbye as she walked out the door.

**Three weeks later**

It was Tuesday morning and Gaby had been messaging Beck to see if he had found out about her audition for the school.

She once again begged her mom to stay home. She'd had enough of dealing with the weasels at school and the awful teachers she had, the rumors, the fights, the pranks, the name-calling and no one doing anything. She hated having to tell her parents to go to school to deal with that. She was a teenager, not a kid; she could handle it by herself.

«I'm on the principal's office right now. Let me talk to her and I'll text you right back,» Beck messaged.

«Great!»

She couldn't wait anymore. If they accepted her, she would be out of that hellhole in less than a week. Surely it wasn't going to be easy in Hollywood Arts, but anything would be better than staying there.

The blond was growing impatient, Beck hadn't message her in over an hour.

_How long can a question take?_

«Okay, guess what! You are in! Congrats Gaby! I can't wait to have you at school,» He finally texted back.

«Are you sure? You were killing me with the silence,» she replied.

«Yes, I had to leave it for later, the principal was in a meeting discussing your audition tape and they wouldn't let me in. But it is confirmed. She said she would be calling your parents this afternoon.»

«Thank you love! I've missed you. I can't wait to be at school with you again,» she texted back and headed to the shower. She wanted to get on the road before 10AM, in order to arrive early to San Diego and come back.

That afternoon the principal called her parents and let them know that everything was settled and they have already spoken with the old school, since she sent all required documents to Hollywood Arts already. If there was something she was good at, was that she covered all sides of a problem. She was never a "_do things later"_ type of girl.

It was great, in eight days I would be at a new school, new start. I was excited.

Monday came and Beck had offered to give her a ride, even though she had a car, he just wanted to introduce her to his school and his friends.

He was so happy, he had told her great things about everything, ever since they got back in touch about five weeks ago.

"Hello, beautiful!" Beck was at the door of her house looking great; amazingly hot even, with his hair in a ponytail and that careless poise. She was gay, not blind.

"Hey Jerk!" She giggled.

"Oh I see, the very wholehearted welcome you always had for me, still love that one, hmm?" He laughed.

"Yep! So, how excited are you about having me at your school?" Gaby said as she jumped in the car.

"Well, I'm very glad that we can be friends again, honestly, I've missed you. I wish that things would've been different and we hadn't lost touch," Beck said with a bitter smile as he started the car.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, so your girlfriend, does she know you have an old friend coming to school with you now?" She said as she saw his face just go pale. "You haven't told her about me hmm?" Gaby laughed loudly.

"She is a bit... well, I... I just think that it will be better if I introduce you with everyone else present," he said nervously.

"That will be interesting then, I hope that we can be friends, I mean, if she is your girl it must be because she is special and after all you have told me, I can't wait to meet her," the blond said trying to ease the mood.

"Special! That's a good word for Jade. We'll see how it goes. Anyway, don't worry to much, the rest of the guys are very happy and welcoming, I'm sure they'll love you right away," Beck said, pulling into the parking lot.

"Beck?" The girl asked a bit unsure. "I need to ask you a personal favor and I need you to really, really respect it," she got serious, what she was about to implore was really important to her, specially in this school.

"Anything Gaby," Beck said looking worried.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm gay," she said dropping her head down for a moment. "I'm not embarrassed, I just don't want a repeat of our old school. I want to go here and not be miserable for once, enjoy High School and go to College… also, about my dad, I would like to keep that under wraps if it is okay," Gaby looked back at him once more.

"It's okay Gaby, I won't say a word. You know you can trust me on that. Not even to my shadow. Remember?" Beck smiled.

"A promise is a promise and we'll seal it with a kiss," they said at unison and laughed a little, it was a saying they had with Ashley, back when they were kids. They kissed each other a lot with that excuse.

Gaby leaned in and kissed his cheek saying, "Thanks!" They both got out of the car and entered school.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I know this story is complete but, how about a simple ":)" or a ":(", to show me if you liked it or not. Everything is welcomed, good luck and until the next chapter.


	2. Doubts

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters don't belong to me.**

* * *

**_Jade_**

* * *

**One week before Gaby started at Hollywood Arts**

I'm starting to get worried. Who the hell is Beck texting so much? I just don't want to ask directly. The last time we had a fight and broke up was because I was jealous of him texting Tori for homework.

Ugh, I need to know. What the hell is going on! I hate when he keeps secrets from me. I'm his girlfriend, why doesn't he just talk to me.

Monday goes by, I see him just standing in front of his locker without other movement than his fingers on his phone.

Tuesday, same, at the lunch table, before class, after class.

Wednesday, enough!

"Really Beck, do you want me to crash that phone into a million pieces?" I start stabbing my salad.

"I'm tweeting, don't overreact," he slides his phone in his pocket as it vibrates with a message he better ignore if he doesn't want me to start stabbing him rather than the salad.

On Thursday we made plans to watch a movie on his RV. Typical plan to make out and have sex.

"There is no soda Jade, I'll go to the store do you want to come?" Beck says as he approached the door.

I noticed his phone was on the bed, so I look at him and tell him I was tired and I'll wait for him to get back.

Finally, I need to know. I'm sorry Beck, but I just can't handle this anymore.

**Beck's messages**

«Hey Beck, I ran into your Mom at lunch and she gave me your number. I hope is all right that I'm writing to you. This is Gaby just in case you don't remember. Blonde, green eyes, hot? Ha, ha, ha.» - Gaby

«Hey beautiful! Of course I remember you! It is great that you are writing, how have you been, how is Ash?» - Beck

«Well, I actually want to ask you about your school.» - Gaby

«Did you finally have a change of heart and want to run away with me?» - Beck

«Honestly Beck, when are you going to leave that alone. I just wasn't sure that I wanted to leave our school and go with you to Hollywood Arts.» - Gaby

«So? What about now?» - Beck

«Actually, now I do, I need to get out of this school. I have been researching and I think that Hollywood Arts would be great for my resume and also I would like to have our friendship back.» - Gaby

«Cool, let me drive to school tomorrow to see if someone can give me information on what you need for your audition piece. One question? Are you going to tell me why now?» - Beck

«About the stuff for school thanks, although I already have that covered, you know how I am with that kind of stuff. About why?... Maybe over a cup of coffee?» - Gaby

«It's a done deal. Let me know when and where. I'm glad you wrote.» - Beck

«How about tonight at my place? I can make a great Arabic coffee, you'll enjoy it, and we can make pizzas, like the old times.» - Gaby

«It's a date! I'll be at your place at 7pm.» - Beck

«Great! Can't wait, bye.» - Gaby

I hear the door and quickly lunch the phone over the bed.

Who the fuck is this Gaby! And why the hell is Beck going on dates with her. Inside jokes? What the fuck! This has been going on for over a month! I couldn't even read half of the messages in there.

I can't think, I can't say anything either, Beck would know I read his messages. Damn it! What is going on?

"So, ready for the movie?" Beck says as he steps inside the RV. "I have the soda and chips."

"Yeah sure," I say with a laid back attitude. I want to reap his throat out, but I am a great actress and I hide my anger.

I need to find a way to get information on this bitch and teach her a lesson. From now on, all the time that I don't spend with Beck, I'll follow him to see what he does.

Damn him! He is cheating on me. This is NOT going to happen, I won't let it.

The movie ends, I hardly paid any attention. Beck wants to cuddle but I fake a headache and tell him I'm tired. If he is cheating on me he is not going to get any.

I drive all the way home in automatic mode; I didn't even realized when I got in.

I drop my car keys at the table and go to my room to get ready for bed. I can't sleep, it's almost morning and I've spent all night thinking about those messages. What else is he hiding?

It's Friday already and I'm at school watching his every move. Nothing unusual, he was very warm with me, like always, but I just can't pretend and I'm extra pissy. After class I drag him into the janitor's closet to tease him a bit.

"Babe, you look super hot today," He says, he clearly read my intentions. He thinks he is getting lucky, well, not today cheater.

"Beck, I've been a little concerned about us lately and I just wanted to know if something is wrong?"

What…the hell did I just say? Jeez idiot! That wasn't why I dragged him here.

"Jade? I thought everything was okay with us. Are you all right?" He says a bit concerned.

"Forget it Beck, it's nothing, I have to go," I storm out of there and run to my car. I didn't even went to my locker.

Stupid! I lost total control of the situation. Ask him if there is something wrong with us? Of course there is something wrong with us; I can't trust him anymore.

I was supposed to tease him and make him want me, to see how he reacted after getting none. For him to expose himself by looking for this Gaby, so I could kill her for seducing him.

I just drive straight home, and stomp into my room and throw myself in bed.

I wake up around 10PM; all this stress had me so tired I just crashed. Fortunately it's Friday so no homework. I decide to call Beck and see what he's doing.

"Hey Babe!" He answers. I could hear noise on the back, as if he was in a restaurant or something. Suddenly I hear a guys voice saying: "Hey Gaby, can you pass the salt please?"

What the fuck, HE'S WITH HER!… and… some other people.

"Where are you, it sounds loud," I say trying not to freak out on him.

"I'm at my friend Tyler's house," He says, excusing himself, I guess he didn't want _'Gaby'_ to know he had a girlfriend.

Wait… That can't be it. He called me Babe when he picked up. STOP Jade! You are going crazy.

"Oh, so you didn't think on inviting your girlfriend?" I say still holding my emotions.

"Well, if you check your messages I did, you just didn't pick up. I thought you were sleeping, you looked exhausted today at school," he says very calmly.

"Yeah, I just woke up. It's fine I'm sorry I didn't answer," I say casually.

"So, what about this morning, you didn't answer me, are we Okay?"

The nerve on this guy! He is cheating on me and he is asking me if we are Okay?

"Yes, Babe I was just tired," I say as I stick my nails on my leg.

"Okay, I'll see you on Monday then?"

"Monday?… Oh yeah your family trip, I forgot," I just remembered that a month ago his family planned a trip to the lake house up north. I wasn't invited since his family hates me. It was all right; I hated trips to the wilderness anyway.

"See you on Monday then," we say goodbye and I hang up. I'll try to force myself to sleep again. Yeah, an impossible task!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I know this story is complete but, how about a simple ":)" or a ":(", to show me if you liked it or not. Everything is welcomed, good luck and until the next chapter.


	3. Realization

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters don't belong to me.**

* * *

**_Third Person Omniscient_**

It was Saturday morning and Tori had been lying in bed all day. It felt good to just read a book with good music, no Trina and no parents around. Just like living alone.

Suddenly, she heard someone on the corridor. She took her book and got out of bed slowly lifting it just to be prepared and then… Jade walked in.

"Vega, are you trying to kill me with your book?" She said laughing. "What is it, Twilight? You don't need to hit me with it, just show it to me."

"Ha, ha Jade very funny, you just gave me a heart attack," Tori responded still with her heart in her throat.

"Relax Tori I'm not here to kill you," Jade said walking into her room and having a seat on her bed. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, let me guess, you and Beck broke up," the Latina said getting back into bed.

"No Vega!" Jade replied upset. "But something is definitely going on with him, he has been lying to me."

Tori could see the worry on her face. No so long ago she had to put them back together because they broke up. In fact the only times Jade appeared at her house for help were those involving Beck.

"What happen? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just… I think he is cheating on me," she said looking down.

"Jade, Beck is not that kind of guy, you know that and he loves you," she tried to relax Jade, this was obviously affecting her a lot.

"He's been really cryptic with things, messaging a lot, laughing at those messages, replying those messages!" She was raising her voice and losing her composure.

"Jade, Do you remember last time you freaked out about messages? It was nothing, it was homework… with me!" The brunette said a little frustrated.

Jade never changes and is so uncontrollably jealous of everything. She even kills viciously every fly that goes near Beck.

"This time is different," Jade whispered with sadness. "I really thought we were okay."

"How is it different, I bet he was messaging Andre, talking about sports or whatever boys talk about," Tori picked up her book and started reading again.

"He's been messaging a girl," she finally mentioned shedding a tear. She turned her head so Tori wouldn't see her, but she did.

"How do you know this?" Tori asked worried, putting her book away, thinking that if Jade was so sure it must be because she had prof.

"I read his phone," the dark haired girl whispered.

"Jade! His phone? Really? That is very private stuff, how could you?" Tori was angry, almost forgetting that she had done the same thing once before, but somehow she didn't think her friend would go to such lengths with her jealousness.

"He left me no choice, okay! I know it was wrong, but he is lying to me, making dates with a bitch named Gaby. I didn't even read half the messages on his phone and what I saw was enough," she turned her face to the girl she had come to visit for advice, hoping she could see pass what she had done and help her out.

"Jade, I don't know what to say. You violated his privacy on a moment of desperation and now you have all these ideas that might not even be correct. Did you ask him about it?"

"Oh Tori, come on. How was I supposed to ask him about this girl if I haven't read his phone, supposedly?" Jade answered frustrated. "I don't even know what to do with this information."

"Okay, first of all, I think that you might be overreacting. What did the messages say?"

_Stop… What am I saying! _She thought. "Wait, don't tell me. It would be as I read them too," she added confused.

"Tori, all I'll tell you is that she was asking him about school and that I believe they know each other for some time. They had inside jokes."

"Well, I don't see a passionate romance there. Maybe they are just friends," Tori took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Relax okay, isn't he gone until Monday? You can ask him then," she said as Jade returned a look that clearly said: _Are you going make me repeat myself?_

"Jade, be nice, I think you should tell him about the phone," the Latina tried covering herself with her book.

"Tori, I can't do that, he will hate me for it and then brake up with me, ugh, I shouldn't have come here," the sad girl stood up and started to walk out.

Tori got out of bed and went after her, but she just brushed her off and let herself out. Typical Jade, she just didn't know how to express her emotions.

After leaving Tori's house, Jade drove all the way to the beach. She wanted to be alone. She didn't know what to think about it anymore. Beck had lied or at least hidden things from her, but Tori was right, those messages were very innocent.

_He did call her beautiful, and if she was ready to run away with him. He's definitely cheating. Funny, I feel just as I get madder at him when I think about him lying to me than when I think about him cheating on me. _She told herself.

Things had definitely changed; she spent long hours walking and reaching the conclusion that maybe she just didn't really love him anymore.

_Ugh, enough! I'll talk to him on Monday and confront him. If I have to confess about the phone I will. I won't let him fool with me. If he was cheating than so be it, we might as well be over anyway._

Monday came and Jade was impatient. She got up early and decided to go by his RV before school, that way they could talk without other people around.

She was about to park when she saw him leaving, so she decided to follow him.

He drove a while and finally stopped at a very big and luxurious house. The doors opened and he drove in.

She was out there without being able to see anything, She parked somewhere where he won't see her when he went out and waited. About five minutes later he drove out with a blonde girl seated on the passengers seat. They were laughing.

_Damn I was right, that must be Gaby, as I remember she said in the message 'blonde, green eyes, hot' Bla, bla, bla! _

She followed them around and realized they where headed to school. Beck entered the parking lot and stopped the car. Jade was far away but close enough to see them talking.

Suddenly a cold chill passed through her body as she saw how she leaned in and kissed him!

_Damn this girl, she is dead!_

They got out of the car and walked towards he building. She managed to park her car and pursue them inside. The enraged girl was going to kill this blonde in less than five minutes.

Andre, Cat and Tori had been early at school to rehearse the skit that we had to present for Sikowitz's exam, when the Latina saw Beck walking very happy with a blonde girl by his side.

"Hey Beck!" said Andre. "Who is this beautiful lady?"

"Hey Andre, Cat, Tori, this is Gaby," Beck said.

_Oh my God, it's true. Jade was right, _Tori thought for a second. "Gaby, hi, well-," She looked straight at Beck making him a bit nervous.

"Yes, she is a very good friend of mine from while back. She will be joining us in Hollywood Arts starting today actually. I wanted to give her the tour and introduce her to my friends."

"Hi everybody," Gaby said a bit shyly.

Jade walked straight towards Beck and pulled him over, grabbed his face and gave him a very heated kiss.

Gaby blushed and smiled at the scene. "So this is his girlfriend then, Jade I believe?" She shook her head while looking at the rest of the guys.

"So," Jade said looking at her. "Who is this?"

"This is Gaby," Cat said. "A long time friend of Beck's," the little kitty wasn't fond of the new girl and she showed it in her voice.

"Hi Jade," Gaby replied looking at the girl standing right in front of her, still smiling.

"Oh, so you know my name," she said very annoyed.

"Beck hasn't stopped talking about you… all good things," She replied starting to feel awkward and definitely nervous with this welcome.

"Well, if you don't mind Gaby I would like to show you around the school," Andre offered anticipating the confrontation about to happen.

"Thanks Andre, I appreciate it," the blond turned back to Beck mouthing a silent '_I'm sorry'_.

Tori signaled Cat with her arm trying to get them to go after Andre and Gaby and leave Jade and Beck alone to clear things out. "We better also go on that tour."

Beck closed his eyes and turned to Jade knowing something was coming.

Jade dragged him into the janitor's closet, closed the door and pushed him to the wall.

"Jade, relax!" Beck said lifting his hands on the air.

"What the hell is this Beck?" Jade asked furiously.

"I don't know what you mean by THIS," He said. "Is it how terribly rude you just were to someone you don't even know?"

"Stop it Beck, you know what I mean. Who the hell is she and since when have you cheating on me with her?" Jade yelled.

"She is a friend of mine, her name is Gaby, she will be coming to school with us now and I'm NOT cheating on you with her," Beck said as calm as he could. "How can you even think that I cheated on you. Is this why you have been acting weird and asking if we were okay?"

Jade stopped attacking him and backed away a few steps, she was so transparent with her actions she started to feel more sad than angry.

"I saw her kissing you in the car before you walked inside. Don't lie to me Beck."

"She was thanking me, she kissed me on the cheek, she is a friend and I love you," she said getting close and giving her a peck.

Jade deflated and kissed him back. "I'm sorry Beck. I just want us to be okay, I don't want to lose you," she said dropping her eyes to her boots.

"We are babe, I love you, believe me you will never lose me," Beck gave her a smile and received one in return, then he grabbed her hand stepping out of the small room to go to class.

Andre, Cat and Tori walked Gaby to class and started questioning the girl, Tori mostly trying to get information to help Jade out with her investigation.

"So Gaby, since when do you know Beck?" She asked playing the good classmate.

"Since we were in dippers I guess, we used to be neighbors," Gaby answered.

"He never told us about you," Cat added reaching for a reaction.

"Well, when he changed schools we sort of drifted apart," she responded getting more and more uncomfortable with every question.

"Why did you decide to transfer?" Andre included himself in the interrogation without noticing his friend's intentions towards the blonde.

"I want to study cinematography at College, so this school could be a great start," Gaby quickly replied without further detail.

They sat down and Helen came into the class to present Gaby. Right after her, Jade and Beck walked in and took their seats.

"Guys, today we have a new student with us, Gabrielle Evans," she called her to the front, right next to her.

"Please introduce yourself," Sikowitz said while drinking his coconut.

"5'7, blond, allergic to teen pop, I love movies as long as they are not teen pop or sappy films, teen drama, teen angst, teen anything, I speak Spanish and English, I hate cilantro and bees, I'm a vanilla type of person and well... That's that," she said as quickly as she could everyone could tell she was uncomfortable.

"I also like to steal boyfriends and ruin everything with my stupid face, oh… and I vomit rainbows when I see pony pictures," Jade whispered sarcastically in the back.

"Well, Gaby that has been very informative. You can seat down," Sikowitz gestured her to her seat.

Helen wished her good luck and left, the class continued as usual.

After class Tori asked her to go and eat lunch with them but Gaby told her she had to get extra assignments from some teachers and said she would join them later.

Only Tori and Jade were at the table at the Asphalt Café. Andre, Cat and Beck were by the truck buying lunch.

"So Jade, how are you?" Tori asked, watching her lost in her thoughts.

"He told me he is not cheating, she is just an old friend."

"Yeah, got the same story from her, I mean, about the old friendship, she said they were neighbors."

"I don't care, I'll let her know not to mess with my boyfriend, I'll make it clear," Jade seemed so confused, even a bit afraid. "I can't lose him," she whispered as she tortured the salad in front of her.

"Jade, please don't be mean. I still remember my first months here and your pranks. It wasn't nice," Tori reminded her friend.

"Oh! So now you are on her side Vega? Fine, you know what? I can make your life miserable again as well," Jade said picking up her lunch and throwing it in the garbage as she left. Everyone stared and went silent.

"What happened?" Beck asked.

"She is going to murder your friend," Tori said. "And, apparently later, she'll come for me."

"I should have just told her I was talking to Gaby again," Beck sighed.

"May I ask why you didn't?" Tori replied with another question.

"I just didn't want to create more problems for us. I really enjoy being well with Jade, she is not only my girlfriend but my best friend… I know… I'm an idiot."

"She is paranoid Beck, you know her very well. Now she will make Gaby's life miserable every chance she gets," Andre commented, he knew Jade the longest along with Cat and they both have witness Jade's fury.

"Just like she did with Tori," Cat added.

Beck got up and went looking for Jade immediately after thinking that his girl was actually capable of anything. He had to protect his friend from his girlfriend.

_First day of school is almost over. Too bad, I was enjoying it!_ Gaby thought sarcastically.

She hoped she didn't get Beck in to much trouble. Jade was a bit scary.

"Shit!" She said jumping backwards.

"Oh, did I scare you?" Jade said while handling a pair of scissors on her hands.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting you to show up," Gaby said trying to calm down.

"Well, see… there is this thing that we need to talk about," Jade approached the blond with menace.

"I don't like when strange girls just show up out of nowhere and start flirting with MY boyfriend," she stared straight at Gaby's green eyes.

"So, this is what you are going to do. You will stop talking to him at all. You will request to change partners if you get grouped together in a school project and you will keep your stupid messages for someone else," Jade said pointing the pair of scissors to her face.

"Really? And why is that?" Gaby responded with confidence as I stared back at the dark haired girl.

"Because if you don't I'll make sure you come every morning to hell itself and at the end of the day you will be begging me to stop," Jade raised her voice.

"Look, I think that you have the wrong idea. I'm not after Beck, okay? He is a friend and I would never hurt him in any way. He loves you and-"

They got interrupted; Beck entered the room asking what was going on.

"Jade what do you think you are doing?" He takes the pair of scissors from her hands.

"I was giving Gaby a warm welcome," his girlfriend with a smirk on her face.

"Beck, it's all right," Gaby added. "Look maybe it's better that I go."

"Remember what I said," Jade screamed as Gaby left the room.

"What _did_ you say to her Jade?" Beck asked with a worried voice.

"Girls things Babe!" I whisper in his ear.

"Jade please just stop. Gaby doesn't deserve what you have planned for her, just please don't. Do it for me okay?" A very concerned Beck pleaded.

"How dare you ask me that? You know exactly who I am; I won't be made a fool by anyone. Not you or this _friend _of yours, no one Beck! Ever," she screamed angry.

"Fine then don't, but if you hurt her Jade, you and I are done!" He warned as he walked out throwing the scissors into the trashcan.

_Damn it! I fucked it. All I wanted is to be good with Beck, and now all I have is a threat from him. I need to find him and tell him I'm sorry. _Jade thought one minute too late.

She ran out to the parking lot, everyone was gone but she could hear voices.

"Come on Gaby you can't just stop talking to me again. I lost you once, I don't want to do that again," Beck said from a far.

"Beck, listen… I didn't come here to screw up your life, I came here to change mine and be happy, I can't deal with the same things from our other School, okay? I just can't, not anymore," Gaby continued.

Jade got closer so she could hear well.

"Gaby you don't have to go through that again. I'm here for you," Beck was almost crying.

_What is going on? It sounds as if they were breaking up._

"Beck, you don't have to. I can take care of myself. I'm sorry that I complicated things with your girlfriend, but that's done. You and I will avoid each other and you can be with the girl you love, your friends and continue being this amazing guy I once knew," Gaby turned from him and started to walk away.

"Gaby, it doesn't have to be that way, you know I'll never tell a soul," Beck chased after her.

"And what if she finds out Beck? It's the old thing all over again I just can't do it," she said bitterly standing still. "Listen, you need to stop. I love that I had been able to talk to you these past few weeks and I'm glad to see you so happy here. I won't fuck that up for you and you have to stop trying to help me with this, because in the end it will fuck things up for me here," she tried to push a smile but couldn't with all the angst that she had. "It's better this way… I know it's hard to say but… you and I haven't spoken for almost two years Beck and even though I've missed you, we are not going to die if we stop once again," she looked at Beck with such sadness Jade was amazed by it. "I have to go, please go find Jade and fix things up. Trust me the worst thing in this world is to lose someone you love over something stupid," she leaned in and gave him a _sort of hug_ stepped back and headed to the street to get a cab.

_What did just happen? Something went down between them years ago and they were just so hurt by it, they stopped being friends. _Jade couldn't understand what she had provoked and an infinite need to fix things overtook her, she didn't want that to happen to them. She gave him some space but after ten minutes of him just standing there Jade decided to walk towards him.

"Beck? Are you all right?"

"Jade, not now please!" He said harshly as picked up his bag from the floor as he walked to his car.

Jade didn't want to push it so she let him get away. She went to her locker and picked up a few things before driving home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I know this story is complete but, how about a simple ":)" or a ":(", to show me if you liked it or not. Everything is welcomed, good luck and until the next chapter.


	4. The Breakup

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters don't belong to me.**

* * *

**_Third Person Omniscient_**

_Great day! Yeah! What a fantastic year this will be in HA. Fuck it! I need to just keep my mind off everything; _Gaby thought as she got home and went straight to her room. She opened her table's hidden drawer and pulled out some weed, stepped out of her bedroom window —phone in hand— and headed to the rooftop of her house.

She loved when Ash and her used to go out there to get high, smoke or simply talk. It was beautiful and quiet.

_God I miss her. I just can't stop thinking about her, if I could just call her or even message her._

But she couldn't, they decided to give each other a month apart, alone, before trying to be friends and it's just been a week since they broke up.

_God I don't know if I can do this._

Just the idea of having a friend to go through the fire of everyday life was comforting. Sadly, she didn't have one anymore.

She couldn't shake off the feeling of idiocy, of course Jade was jealous of Beck, he was a great friend and very handsome guy, she was sure that lot's of girls came up to him everyday. Her girlfriend must have been exhausted of pushing them away… or just incredibly insecure. Well, it wasn't like Gaby would ever get with Beck, but that was something she didn't need to know.

_I'm about to run out of Weed, well that's a shame_, she thought looking at the bag in her hands. _I better enjoy it while I have some. I always could ask Tyler to get me some_. He could easily ask a guy at college, it was no big deal.

Thinking about everything that happened that day and how she was going to keep away from Beck and his friends clouded her mind. Therefore, she decided to use her usual zombie suit for the next day. Just like the past month at her old school and probably all next year in Hollywood Arts.

"Way to go Gaby!" she said out loud.

There she was, on that windy afternoon, smoking away her feelings and she fell asleep on the rooftop listening to some soft music.

When she finally woke up, she realized she'd been out there for hours, it was too cold and she had homework. So she climbed down into her room and saw her mom there with a disapproving look.

"Gaby how long have you been up there?" Her mom asked. "Are you smoking again?" Nikki pointed to the plastic bag with weed.

"Mom please, not now," Gaby said as she saved what was left of it, inside the drawer.

"Gaby, you know that I don't mind the 'occasional smoking' you do, but not over the rooftop, we have spoken about this before. Go to the garden, where is flat and you can't fall down," her mom suggested, trying to sound commanding.

"Mom you know I'm careful," she babbled.

"Yes, Gaby I know… Anyway, how was your first day? Did you make any friends?"

"Yes! Can you please just leave now, I have to finish homework for tomorrow," Gaby said pushing her off.

"Okay, okay! Your dad said hello,. He called, but I couldn't find you," she said looking at her daughter with a smile.

"I'll call him back later, now go," the girl closed the door and started the hell of homework once again.

At the other side of town, Jade was at her place unable to understand what had happen at school. She had blown out things incredibly out of proportion. Beck wouldn't answer her calls and she couldn't concentrate at all in homework.

«_And what if she finds out Beck? It's the old thing all over again I just can't do it,_» Jade remembered overhearing, and couldn't take those words out of her head.

_What are they hiding? Why can't Beck just tell me? I'm his girlfriend; he should trust me. Although after today I doubt he will even want to say hello to me tomorrow, _Jade thought.

She picked up her phone and called him again. It was the twenty-fourth time and it kept going straight to voice mail.

_Maybe he spoke with Tori. I'll call her._

"Hi Jade!" The Latina answered happily, as always.

"Vega, sup?"

"Wait, don't tell me… I'll guess why you are calling," Tori said, she always wanted to guess why this and why that. Not that she get's it wrong, most of the times she knows exactly what's going on.

"You want to know why Beck hasn't picked up your… twenty-fourth call?" The Goth's mouth dropped to the floor and she went a little paler.

"Jade? Jade, did you have a stroke?"

"How did you know?" She asked in awe.

"You dumbass!" The brunette laughed. "He left his phone here, it fell of his pocket into the couch, I'm taking it to school tomorrow," she said giggling. "So did you guys fixed it up yet?" Jade didn't answer fast enough.

"Did you kill her? Jade?" Tori started panicking.

"No, I didn't kill her. I made it clear that she is not to come close to him. Beck got upset and… yeah, he is really mad. We haven't spoken since," she said trying not to sound worried, she didn't want to seem weak.

"I know he was upset. We had to work on the writing assignment for tomorrow but he was totally in a different universe. Andre and I finished it by ourselves," Tori said. "So, he got mad at you because you threatened Gaby? Has he ever been this upset about your homicidal tendencies?"

"No, he hasn't, that's what scares me," the Goth tried not to give her too much information, but she needed advise and in all Beck's problems Tori was always the one that helped her, no questions asked.

"It was a huge fight, I mean huge. He told me that if I hurt Gaby we were done," she sighed.

"I can't believe that, I don't think that it's a good start, did you try him at home?" Tori asked worried. Which Jade appreciated, she actually liked her as her friend.

"Nope, I've been trying to do homework without any luck," she finally said closing her books.

"Well, get there right now. It's not late yet and you need to talk. Besides it beats you two ignoring each other tomorrow or having a bigger fight at school," Tori said.

"You are right, I'm going, thanks Tori!" Jade said, hanging up.

She planed on being completely honest with Beck that night. She would even confess the phone thing, she needed to be free from the pressure and start taking control of her life again.

Right at Beck's RV, he kept trying to decide what to do.

_How can I be with someone like Jade? She is great with me but completely different with other people. Mean, cruel, vicious. Is that what I want? To have someone by my side that just pushes people away from me. People I care about._

_Gaby will keep her word and stay away from me, but I actually like having her back. My true friend, the girl I could talk about anything with, look at girls on Sundays at the park and keep score, _—he thought with a big grin on his face—_ But it only goes away when I think back to Jade._

And the thing was that he could never be sure if he should tell her anything anymore, she just might take it badly and explode on him or others. She seemed so strong but then she is so fragile, that anything that could cause her pain, she rejects and yet, she opens up to him and she is different.

_Should I feel lucky or cursed?_

Everything had been so weird lately, especially since their last break up. Beck knew he loved her, but he didn't know if he was really in love with her anymore. She had started to put walls around them and he didn't know what to do.

If everything was different or even like it used to be, just some months ago, he wouldn't have had a problem with telling her about Gaby.

Suddenly he heard a car he could recognize from a far. Jade was parking outside his RV.

He got up and opened the door, then he got back to his bed, he knew that if she were mad she'd just storm in anyway.

In a minute or so, he heard a knock on the door, which was, in itself, very odd.

"Beck? Are you in there?" She said.

"Come in Jade," Beck said, and, as she walked in, he could see her worried and sorry face. He was actually shocked, he expected her to enter the RV yelling at him.

"Beck, we need to talk," Jade said slowly approaching his bed.

"I know Jade, I think we just can't…" she interrupted him right there and said:

"Stop, please just hear me out," and took a place beside him and started to talk.

"I know we haven't had the best of relationships, in fact I know that the thing that has kept us together is our friendship not our love," she paused for a bit.

"I also know that I have been really jealous of you since we started but my insecurities have grown and I feel I'm out of control," she sighed heavily before continuing, worried that she might not be able to explain her feelings properly, but her boyfriend was listening with attention, he was there for her.

"Beck, I've been doubtful of our relationship for a while now. I know I love you I just don't know if I'm still in love with you. The thing is that even though I'm really jealous of your 'friend' what bothers me the most, is that you can't trust me at all and tell me things that go on in your life," she took his hands in hers and continued. "I'm your girlfriend Beck, where did our trust in each other go?

I'm going to confess something that happened here last week. While you were at the store, I picked up your phone and read some of your messages with Gaby," she dropped her face to her lap and waited for him to say something.

"I…Well… I…I guess that you didn't trust me either… and that drove you to take that extreme measure," he paused. "Don't get me wrong I'm pretty mad at you for that, but I can understand why you did it," She looked up surprised Beck didn't go all mental on her for it.

"I have been messaging Gaby for over a month now, I didn't tell you because… I honestly like when we get along and we were doing so good. I didn't want to make you jealous or hurt you by going behind your back. Gaby it's just a friend and nothing was going on."

By this time Jade had realized that both of them had been feeling like this, that they love and care for each other but their relationship had ended and she started silently crying.

_God, I hate this. She is so beautiful and fragile, just with me. I don't want to lose her._

"Beck, I think that we are both afraid of losing the good things we have, but maybe we should just realize that all the good things we share make us friends, not a couple," Jade finally said looking straight at his eyes and letting a very relieving breath out.

"I think that you are right Jade. It hurts, because I know I love you and I don't want to lose you, but maybe if we keep pretending we are in love there will be no more love to have, even as friends," he said squeezing their hands.

"So, we are done. Hmm?" she said smiling sadly but somehow at ease.

"I guess we are, but I need you to promise me that you won't put walls around us. We are friends, I do love you and I don't ever want to lose you," Beck said firmly, sharing a look with her big blue eyes he had once, called his.

"Only if you promise the same, and that you will let me know when I need to change or if I'm getting out of control. I actually love that about you. You can call me on my bullshit and I always listen," Jade sincerely smiled at his now friend.

"A promise is a promise…" Beck started. "…And we'll seal it with a kiss," Jade ended.

They gave each other their last sweet kiss and hugged.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I know this story is complete but, how about a simple ":)" or a ":(", to show me if you liked it or not. Everything is welcomed, good luck and until the next chapter.


	5. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters don't belong to me.**

* * *

**_Gaby in first person and later, Beck in first person._**

**3 AM**

I can't sleep. I really thought this school was going to be my salvation, but if I fail in avoiding Beck tomorrow, I'll just go back to being victimized. I just hate it. I'm not a victim!

I pick a different playlist to see if the upbeat music does it and sends me to sleep a couple of hours. Not only I stayed in late, working on the script for the writing assignment, I also have this stupid insomnia because of all the stress.

What does Beck see in Jade? I mean, come on, I know she is gorgeous with her pale skin almost like porcelain, those big beautiful blue piercing eyes and that body… Well, I know exactly what he sees in her. She is physically perfect, yet, as a person she is horrible.

Beck is too good for her. Really, he could do a lot better with Tori. I saw how she looks at him in class. She tries to hide it, but she is too obvious and I have been in school only one day, I wonder why is it that Jade doesn't go mental on her.

I liked Andre; he was a gentleman.

Little red… Hmm, I don't know yet. She surely wanted me to feel bad with her "_He never told us about you,_" comment. Like I didn't know that already. He didn't even mention me to his girlfriend.

**4 AM**

Ugh, I need to sleep, it will be exhausting to play hide and seek at school in the morning.

If I could only call Ash, if only she would pick up and say:

"Hello?"

I would whisper, "Ash, are you asleep?" Like every other night I called her.

"I was Gab…" she would let out a yawn. "Can't sleep, hmm?" Then I would plead for her to go back to sleep, apologizing for the dream interruption.

"No, wait… I won't be able to sleep until you read me a story," Ash always said, indulging me.

"Fine, but there will be questions tomorrow. So pay attention," I would joke.

"Ok, Gabs, you have my undivided attention. Go!"

Before the story even ended Ash would be breathing heavily letting me know she was fast asleep. But I continued with my story until the end just in case she woke up.

"Ash, are you still awake?" I usually said a little louder to wake her up.

"Yes, Baby it was great. I loved it," she would compliment me and send kisses over the phone. "Go to sleep now please, I love you."

"I love you too, Ash. Thank you and bye!"

Next day, I would ask her about her thoughts on it and she would give me every detail. I knew she was sleeping; she just was smart enough to record it and wake up early to listen to it before we met.

**5 AM**

OK, enough! No more thinking, I'm up. I hit the shower and get ready for school. I have time so, I'll go for a coffee, a smoke and I'll read a little before school. I need to avoid my Mom's endless questions and get over with the day sooner, so I sneak out of the house early.

**6 AM**

I have to be at school in two hours. There is more than enough time to think over the assignment due next week. I hate having so much time for this type of homework. I have so many stories written that I read the requirements and look for the one that would fit to edit it accordingly.

The up side of having no friends is that your hobbies become your greatest companions and you eventually get really good at them.

My grandpa is a famous producer and screenplay writer. He checks my stories from time to time, and he's asked me to grant him rights on some my ideas to develop them himself. Which at my age is a very big accomplishment.

I like being his favorite, as my brother says. In the end we both are for different reasons, but is nice to be noticed and recognized for your amateur work by a professional with many recognitions in his career.

I arrive at the Coffee Shop at 6:15 AM and go straight to Maggie, she is always covering the first shift and we have known each other for some time now.

"Hey Gaby, how was your first day at school yesterday? I missed our favorite customer," she says placing my order without even asking me what I wanted. She knows I like to be surprised early in the morning or straight black coffee if I'm in a rush.

"Hey Maggie, it was… interesting, to say the least" I reach for my pocket and extend her a five dollar bill and get on the side.

"Well, I hope you have better luck today! You know we love you here. This morning's coffee is on us," Maggie says giving me back my money.

"Thanks, I love you guys too," I grab my coffee and walk right to my favorite table outside. I like it here because I can smoke with my coffee and I like the cold wind in the mornings.

I never really liked the idea of smoking, but it helped with the stress, so.

I open my notebook and start going through the topics I have to write for, making notes of which of my stories would work for each one, that way I can have an idea of the amount of work I will have to invest. Suddenly, I see a shadow right over my shoulder.

I really don't pay much attention until I notice that someone is waiting for me to turn around.

"Jade," I say with a sharp tone, almost cutting her off, as I turned back to my notes.

Damn it! She is going to kill the Coffee Shop, _my Coffee Shop_! Just like when Barney almost killed the Bar when he slept with the bartender.

"I didn't know you smoked," she says standing perfectly still.

"I hardly think you know one thing about me" I reply without turning around again, "I smoke, drink black coffee, curse and slow dance," I keep writing.

"Good to know," She says with a giggle. "Can I sit?"

"I don't know, can you?" I answer and inhale deeper my cigarette just to keep it in longer and then let it go.

"I can!" Jade says strongly, as she sits right in front of me.

Obviously she doesn't like being ignored, but honestly I couldn't give two fucks about what she likes. She just readjusted any sense of normalcy I was planning on having. I would do what she asked regarding Beck because I want "him" to be happy, but I'm not going to give into this girl's will. I have put up with scariest people at my old school for years and I have endured everything they had coming my way. This girl is an amateur and I'm not easily intimidated.

I continue doing what I was doing before she got here, ignoring her as much as I can.

"Would you look at me? I'm trying to talk to you!" She is getting more and more annoyed with every second that passes.

I glimpse up for less than a second, "There! Happy?" I reply as drop my sight to my notes again.

"What's your problem Gaby, I'm trying to…" I cut her off.

"To what, warn me for the last time I better stay away from Beck or you'll cut my life into a million pieces and then stomp on them?" I say very relaxed sipping my coffee not even paying attention to her.

She was furious, "I'm trying to apologize to you… OK?"

"Don't apologize Jade. I mean, if you are going to put on that hard cover of a bad, tough girl at least… OWN IT!" I say as a start gathering my things and put them in my bag.

I put down my cigarette and sip the last of my coffee. I throw the cup in the garbage, wave goodbye to Maggie and start walking to my car.

Jade stood frozen on the table without saying a word.

**The night before at Beck's RV**

We hugged and stood in silence for five whole minutes. It was relieving to know that we were still there for each other.

"Beck? I know that you don't have to do it now, but… can you tell me about her? Why didn't you ever mention her to us? What happened between you two?" Jade asks "I just want to understand what you are going through, who you were before we met."

I sigh deeply, "I think that is only fair," I point to the bed so she would sit down. I pick up a cup of coffee for her and say. "It will be a long night."

"We met when we were probably… 2 years old. We were summer home neighbors, at the cabin up north. I actually don't remember exactly how we met. I have pictures," I pause; I just realize I can't show them to her, Ash is also in them and it would raise a lot of questions about her and eventually her and Gaby. "Emm… my mom must have them, I'll show you one day."

_Careful jerk, you promised Gaby!_

"So, there were three of us, Gaby, Ash and me." Oh shit! I did it again.

"Ash?" she asks quickly.

"Ash-ton," I say closing my eyes for a second. I need to find a way to tell this story without breaking my promise. She won't forgive me if I let Jade know she is gay.

"Nice name," she says with a giggle and I relax a bit.

"Anyway, when we were old enough for pre-K, our parents enrolled us all together in the same school."

"Oh, that preppy private school you hated so much?" Jade sips her coffee and rests her head on the wall of the RV.

"Yep, the same one, it was always the three of us, you know, _us against the world_. So, the rest of the kids always made fun of us and played jokes but we didn't care, we had each other and Ash had a mean right hook," I smile at the memories. Jade notices and smiles right back at me. Right there is when I realize that we are going to be best of friends for a long time.

"Well, anyway… We must have been about thirteen when we started to realize we, sort of, were getting crushes on each other," I said taking a big sip of coffee.

"Crushes?" Jade asked a little confused. "So you two liked Gaby?"

"Hmm… Well… Actually, Gaby and I had a crush on Ash," I say.

Ok, I don't want to lie to Jade and I don't want to break my promise to Gaby. I'll just add a necessary twist and I will be able to pull this one out without harm… I hope.

She raises her eyebrows as high as she can and just stares at me.

_Oh God, what have I done. She'll hate me for something I'm not._

"Beck… Are you Bi? I mean… because if you are… I'm totally fine with it. It would explain a lot actually," she says a bit confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I reply laughing. "Can we just not put a label to it, it's not even important," she nods just drinking her coffee, hiding a smile.

"So, I knew that Gaby had a big crush on Ash since forever but I had to tell her I did too, so I took her to the park that we use to go on Sundays and I just spilled everything out."

"Oh, you came out to her… cute," Jade interrupts me with a teasing voice.

"Jade!" I say between laughs.

"Okay, Okay, continue…"

"Well, that day she told me that Ash and her were going out on a date and that she didn't want to hurt me, so, if I wanted her to cancel it she would," I move back a bit to be able to lean on the wall.

"Wow, she dumped him for you?" she asks a little surprised.

"She cancelled the date and told Ash she didn't want to hurt me, but Ash took it badly and told me to back off, that sh…" Careful! I clean my throat to conceal what I was about to say. "… That he wouldn't ever like me that way and that he and Gaby had every right to be together," I look back at Jade and notice she is looking at me with sadness.

"Gaby told Ash to stop being mad at me, that she didn't want the three of us to become enemies over a stupid date and that she wasn't going to be in the middle. We stopped talking for a couple of weeks and then I just went to Gaby and told her about my plans on leaving school to go to Hollywood Arts," I continue. "She understood perfectly because she also wanted to go there. I asked her to run away with me and she was excited with the idea. We looked at the requirements together and started to prepare our auditions. Gaby is an incredible writer and she has always wanted to change schools. We've just had it with the bulling," I get up to grab more coffee and sit on a chair facing Jade. "The thing is that she didn't want Ash to be alone there, you know, but Ash never really wanted to do anything in showbiz, _he_ had no talent for it, _he_ just didn't want it. If we left school, Ash would stay behind and Gaby didn't want that to happen. So, last minute she didn't send her audition piece, and lost her chance to get in," Jade has this face of shock that I don't think I've ever seen before.

"She gave up her dream so her pseudo-boyfriend wouldn't get bullied at your old school?" Jade couldn't shake her amazement.

"Oh, they got bullied all right, but she did stay there for Ash, Gaby will always put other people first. I was so disappointed; I knew just how good she was."

"And what happened between you and your crush?" she asked.

"We never recovered our friendship after what happened. I went to Hollywood Arts, meet you and I was finally happy," I look at Jade and I know she is just remembering how we met.

"After a while Gaby and I met at the park —again— and I told her about you. She was really happy for me and said that she will give it a try with Ash, they started dating soon after that," I look down. "I just hate the fact that, we started to lose touch, we wouldn't see each other anymore until, one day, we stopped talking. I think that Ash didn't want me to hang out with Gaby anymore."

Jade pushes herself off the wall and reaches to me, pulling my chin up with her hand.

"You had the right to follow your dreams, it's not your fault that Gaby decided to stay with him. He clearly never knew what he was giving up when he rejected you," she says with such a sweet tone in her voice. It's like she is trying to protect me, which is funny because Ash is a girl.

"So, why now, what happened that Gaby decided to transfer to our school," she asks getting up to get more coffee.

"The night Gaby started to message me, she invited me over to her house and told me that the bulling had gotten so bad, some of the kids where expelled. Which didn't endeared them to the other bullies, so it got worst and three months ago, some guys jumped Ash and sent _him_ to the Hospital; it was then, that Ash's parents decided to move to San Diego and well Gaby just couldn't handle that school alone anymore."

"He left her alone, what an ass!"

"When she had everything she needed to transfer, she messaged me and asked if it was all right with me, she didn't want to affect my life in anyway. I was ecstatic, I had missed her so much, I mean we used to do so many things together just the two of us. She was my best friend for so long," I finally end the story and look at the clock; it was 3 AM.

"So, is Gaby still with that douche? Long distance must suck," Jade says stretching a bit.

"Nope, they were, but they broke up about a week ago… She has been putting a brave face, but I know she is hurting badly."

"Beck, I'm sorry about what I did today, well yesterday," she says as I see her putting on her jacket.

"Why don't you stay, it's late and I wouldn't want you to drive back home alone," Jade nods and we both just get ready to sleep for a bit, it's been a weird and long day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I know this story is complete but, how about a simple ":)" or a ":(", to show me if you liked it or not. Everything is welcomed, good luck and until the next chapter.


	6. Defiance

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters don't belong to me.**

* * *

**_Third person omniscient_**

**6:10 AM**

"Beck, I'm going home to get ready for school. See you there." Jade said as she grabbed her things and headed out his RV. The night before had been something out of the ordinary, apart from breaking up, they managed to empathize with each other, promised to stay friends and actually talked about Beck's past with the new girl.

"Beck likes boys! Oh my God!" Suddenly popped into her head. She could've had so much fun with that, if she'd only known. Of course, she understood that it must have been hard for him to tell her.

It was a cold morning and Jade loved the fresh wind. It was perfect to drink a cup of strong black coffee, so she headed for her favorite Coffee Shop, which served the kind that wakes up the dead.

As she drove into the parking lot and got out of the car, she saw someone familiar sitting in one of the outside tables, it was Gaby.

_What is she doing here so early? Does she come here often?_ Jade thought, she'd never noticed her around, well, she didn't know who Gaby was before, but Jade always went to that Café, she could've seen her.

_I better talk to her. Ever since last night and with everything Beck told me, I have to apologize, start over and don't make our school a nightmare for her._

The pale girl walked slowly and stood right behind her. Gaby was working on some sort of notes, she couldn't figure out what it was, it seamed to be all a mess of black and red ink, impossible to process.

All of the sudden, the blonde girl slightly turned and said: "Jade." Which caught her off guard, especially because of the cold tone in which she was addressed.

"I didn't know you smoked," Jade sillily commented, it was all she managed to blurt out right then, but whatever, she needed to initiate a conversation and that was it.

"I hardly think you know one thing about me. I smoke, drink black coffee, curse and slow dance," she was right, they didn't really know each other.

"Good to know. Can I sit?" The blue-eyed girl said smiling, trying to change the mood.

"I don't know, can you?"

_Wow, she really is starting to get on my nerves. What is up with her?_

"I can!" She finally answered and sat right across the table. There was no purpose on leaving until she expressed how sorry she was for her behavior and that Beck and her had broken up.

"Would you look at me? I'm trying to talk to you!"

_Why is she like this, for what Beck told me she is supposed to be this great, sweet and kind girl, not a grumpy cat._

"There! Happy?" Gaby looked at her briefly and got right back at what she was doing before.

"What's your problem Gaby, I'm trying to-," Jade tried to say, but the blonde cut her right off.

"To what, warn me for the last time I better stay away from Beck or you'll cut my life into a million pieces and then stomp on them?"

_That was impressive, this girl isn't scared of me, at all. She just called me on my shit and didn't even need to put any effort on it. In fact, she is just writing like I wasn't even here._

"I'm trying to apologize to you… Okay?" Jade replied in a very angry tone.

"Don't apologize, Jade. I mean, if you are going to put on that hard cover of a bad, tough girl at least… OWN IT!" The blonde calmly picked up her things and walked to her car, without even looking back at the suddenly paralyzed Jade West.

_What the hell just happened!_

She didn't know what to say to that. Gaby was so poised and focused, unbothered and she was there, about to explode in frustration.

"Ugh! And she killed the Coffee Shop for me!" She said and hurried home. After that exchange of words there was no time for coffee anymore.

A hot quick shower was what she needed to try and calm herself down. She was so pissed, this girl had managed to change her good mood and take all the peace and happiness she had when she left Beck's RV that morning. She felt like she was hurting, her ego just got slapped right in the face.

"Jade?" Cat yelled from inside her room.

"In the shower, I'll be right out!" Jade came out of the water and wrapped herself in a towel, put on her underwear and then she walked out to get dressed.

"Hey, Kitty Cat! Need a lift?"

Her friend was siting on the couch near the bed, with an obvious distressed face, which Jade didn't noticed at first.

"Yes, sorry about walking right in, I had a fight with my parents over my brother. You know how it is," she sighed. "So, did you talk to Beck after school yesterday? He went looking for you after lunch and then I just didn't see any of you."

"Yeah, Cat… We actually, broke up," Jade said as she got dressed with a black skirt and shirt.

"Oh my God! No!" The redhead replied looking sad.

"Oh no, Cat, it's Okay, really… it was mutual, we talked about it and we think we are better friends than a couple." For a second she thought about how she must choose her words carefully from now on, she had to avoid outing Beck, it wasn't her place to do so.

"Is it because of the new girl? That Gaby?" Cat asked finger quoting as she spoke.

"I guess not. We were not very happy together anymore. She is just a coincidence, really," Jade said as naturally as she could. It was important that Cat wouldn't think that she was upset or that she wanted to bully Gaby, like she did once with Tori.

"Really, it's Okay. Beck and I will be fine. Cat?" As Jade rose from tying her boots, the redhead was nowhere to be found. So she went to the bathroom and fixed her hair, put on some make up and was ready to go to school.

"Here!" The little one said, handing her a cup of hot black coffee.

"Thank you, Kitty Cat. I really needed this," Jade gave her a warm smile, that gesture changed her mood again.

"So, what are we doing about this Gaby? I really don't like her. Now even less after you and Beck…" she stopped Cat's rambling right away.

"Me and Beck nothing, she is not at fault for what happened between us. If Beck considers her such a good friend, then how can we judge that, after all, he considers us good friends too," The blue-eyed girl winked at her friend, just to make sure she understood that there was no grudge towards Gaby.

Well, not entirely true. She was still angry about their earlier encounter, besides surprised that she wasn't scared of her, not even after the threats the day before. If she had done that to Tori she would have been shaking and crawling into a hole at the sight of her. Jade's reputation preceded her; she was not someone to mess around with.

_I should text Beck and let him know what happened this morning with his friend, but I guess I better do that in person at school_, she thought as she got in her car with her not so perky friend.

Back at Beck's RV, he had woken up, twenty minutes ago with the sound of a car passing by.

"I overslept!"

He was going to be late for school and he wanted to find Gaby and talk to her before class. Beck called her right then, but she wasn't picking up. He needed to tell her that everything was Okay; she didn't need to avoid him or worry, anymore.

When he arrived at school, the first thing he did was check the library… and there she was, in one of the couches, with her notebook open.

"Hey beautiful!" Beck said as he sat next to her.

"Beck, Go away!" Gaby responded with her particular attitude of '_I'm busy here, can't you see_', but he knew her too well to get thrown by that one.

"Jade and I broke up!" Okay, that sounded more excited than he expected.

The girl turned around, looking confused.

"Please, tell me it wasn't because of me." She waited for an answer staring at him with her marble green eyes.

"No, it was mutual. We've been having problems for some time now. Anyway, Jade won't screw with you anymore. We can be friends," He mentioned smiling and celebrating with his hands.

She shook her head with the biggest smile on her face and said: "I know it sounds very mean because… you do love her, but… Congratulations jerk! You deserved better," she put her notes down and paid more attention.

"Come on, she is not that bad."

"Oh, really? Do you know that since I put a foot on this school this morning, at least ten people have told me how lucky I am that I still wear my arms, talk, and even walk today?" Gaby laughed. "I mean, she did want to apologize this morning. I guess, she is not too happy with me after that. She won't make the mistake of letting me live pass lunch hour," she explained, casually chewing one of her pens.

"She what? When? How? She spent the night with me and went home early to get ready for school," Beck asked, very surprised.

"Oh dude, I don't need to know the details of your… What is it now that you are broken up? One night stands?"

"Nothing happened, we talked… Oh, by the way, I need to tell you about that. I had to tell her about the three of us and our old school," the boy frowned with and apologetic look.

"Beck! You promised, you weasel!" She started hitting him with her notebook.

"Wait, wait I told her… I just told her about ASH-TON! Get it?"

Gaby waited for a second making the connection and laughed put loud.

"Well, well… Beck, I have to say… Welcome to the Club, then." Both crack up for a little bit until they heard the bell ring and hurried to class to arrived just as the teacher started speaking.

"Well, you have a script do today, I would like for you to put them in the box please."

Gaby got her paper out of her bag and placed it with the rest of the class.

"Miss Evans, the box is only for finished scripts not drafts. You have been given a week for the assignment due to the fact that you had less time than the rest and you have no workgroup yet. Please take your paper from the box," the teacher gestured with his hands.

"Mr. Lloyd, I finished the assignment already. I would like to leave it as is," Gaby said without moving from her seat.

Everyone turned to look at what was going on. No one spoke but Gaby and Mr. Lloyd.

He was one of the meanest teachers at school, also one of the hardest classes. He was very strict and driven by perfection. No one ever got an 'A'.

"Really? I think that you might want to speak with your peers about how we work in here. We do several drafts and correct them until they are perfect… or I better say near it, since no one in here gets an 'A'," Mr. Lloyd said with prepotency.

"I believe that the author decides the beginning and end of a story. Mine is finished, you can read it and decide if it deserves an F or an A, to your standers, of course," Gaby replied very calmly.

Everyone was shocked by the turn of events. Some had their jaw drop to the floor, one of them was Jade, whom had been the teacher's favorite for two years, getting the highest grade possible B+ and she would never dare to talk to him like that.

Mr. Lloyd took his hands to his face, resting his chin on top of them and his elbows on the desk. He looked directly at Gaby thinking.

The rest of the students kept looking back and forward from one to the other. None of them spoke in what seam like ages.

Finally, he changed his expression, got up, walked to the box, took the paper and proceeded to read it out loud.

Everyone was amazed by the quality of the work, it was very detailed and well constructed. It seemed as she had been working on it for weeks. It was a perfect paper. An 'A' paper.

When he was done he placed it on the desk and he rested his body leaning to it.

"Can anyone tell me what is the first thing I said to you the moment I walked through those doors at the begging of the year? Anyone?" He pointed at Gaby not to speak. He just looked for answers in his students.

"No one? Gaby, can you remind them please," he said in a very casual manner. He never ever called a student by their first name.

"_Creativity is an act of defiance._* Write about it, and do it everyday."

"Gaby Evans, you know you don't need this class," he said shaking his head and smiling.

"It is a requirement."

"You can take the exoneration exam. For now, that paper gets an 'A'. I'm very glad to see you again. Welcome to Hollywood Arts," Mr. Lloyd said as the bell rang and most students walked out.

'_Now I dislike her even more,_' Cat thought looking at Jade loose her good mood again and storm really angry from the classroom. She picked up her things and walked out looking for her.

Beck, Andre and Tori stayed for a minute to congratulate Gaby on her grade and ask what just happened.

"I took a Creative Writing College class for young writers two summers ago at Brown University. Mr. Lloyd was my teacher. I guess that he didn't recognized me at first… after all it's been two years," Gaby explained.

"Wow, College class?" Andre said a bit impressed. "So how did you know what he said to us at the beginning of the year?"

"I trusted it might have been the same thing he told us," Gaby said just heading out.

"I'm going to make some copies of a book for tomorrow, meet you later," she said looking at Beck.

"Sure thing!" He replied.

Meanwhile, Jade needed to calm herself down; she looked at her reflection in the mirror and breathed deeply, trying to control her emotions.

"She killed my favorite class!"

_Damn I'm so pissed. I need to yell at someone, punch a wall or something. No way I'm apologizing now. I might just want to hurt her more._

All girls ran for the door as soon as they realized how furious their classmate was, everyone was very scared of her at school, there had been unpleasant incidents in the past.

"I hate her more," Cat said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Don't, please." Jade said, trying to remember why she shouldn't.

"You are my best friend and she, deliberately or not, is hurting you. I can't like her, I won't," Cat put her arm around her shoulder and looked at her through the mirror trying to smile.

"I can't believe that she got away with that. How? It took me burning my eyelashes for weeks just to get a B+," she noted bitterly.

Tori walked in as well and closed the door with the lock.

"Are you Okay? I saw you storm out of class. What happened with Beck yesterday? He is talking to her right now," Tori lashed all the questions at once.

"They broke up," Cat said with sadness.

"No, don't be sad. I told you we broke up, mutually. We talked about it and it's Okay," Jade answered trying to cover both of her friends at the same time.

"Talked about it?" Tori repeated and Jade realized that she had failed.

"Yes, I've been unsure as if I still was in love with him and he felt the same. We are giving a good chance to our friendship and that's that," the Goth pouted, applying some lipstick.

"And the whole Gaby threat? Where are we with that plan? Please tell me you dropped it," Tori asked worried.

"Why should she? This girl is taking everything away from Jade. Her boyfriend, her now _just friend_, her favorite subject, I mean come on, she pushed your buttons for months just because you kissed Beck in an acting exercise…" Cat was very angry; she even surprised her oldest friend with that little speech.

"And you think that was fun, Cat? It was hell and I didn't deserve it. What has this girl done to her personally, she came to school and was good at one class, so, what if she was relaying on an old friend in a new school where she doesn't know anyone else? Is it her fault? Really, Cat, what is up to you today? You use to be the one that defended me then, remember?" Tori argued interrupting Cat's angry rant.

"I'm right here, you two," Jade pointed out, trying to reduce the fire by placing herself between them.

_Boy, Have I changed ever since Tori and I became friends._

"Cat, please understand. Beck and I were going to break up sooner or later because we don't love each other like that anymore. We were just holding on because we were afraid of loosing each other, but that is not happening. We didn't really talked about Gaby until after we broke up," she took a breath and looked at Cat to see if she took any of that to heart.

"Please, don't hate her and Tori…" She said, turning towards her. "I'm not going to bully her, Okay. It was a mistake to speak to her like that yesterday; I went back to my old ways for a moment. I'll apologize to her, later though, right now I might just be a little to angry to face her."

And as soon as that was said the three of them got forced into a hug by Tori's commanding arms.

"Now that we are done with _all the love_, let's go get some food, I'm starving."

By then, Gaby, Beck and Andre were already on their usual lunch table —mocking Beck with stories of the time he was a kid— when Jade, Cat and Tori showed up.

"So, since you are all here, I would like to make a statement," Jade said clearing her throat. "Beck and I broke up last night, we are friends and we don't want to divide the group in anyway so if you guys feel that you need to address something with us please just do so," Beck nodded.

"We talked it over last night and we feel that you guys need to know that, there are no hard feelings between us and we are going to keep seeing each other and doing things together just like before," he finished.

"Now, Gaby, I know I intimidated you yesterday about Beck. I was… wrong; I felt threatened and acted defensively. There is no excuse, I did a shitty thing to you and I'm really sorry about it... I apologize," Jade said looking straight at her. Never looking down.

"Look, Jade. I get why you did it. It felt unfair that, without even knowing me, you jumped right at my jugular, but I can understand not wanting to lose a great friend like Beck," Gaby said looking right back at her. "Since we are apologizing, I'm sorry about this morning. I was on zombie mode, not only for the lack of sleep, but also for the whole situation. Anyway, I should've let you speak. It was disrespectful," Gaby added nodding to Jade and smiling.

Jade did the same and, with that, the girls forgave each other.

"Now, would you mind explaining, how the HELL did you get my favorite teacher to give you a fucking A after the first class? Damn it Gaby! It took me weeks to get a B+? I'm so pissed at you right now!" Jade yelled.

Everyone started laughing very hard.

"What?" Jade asked annoyed.

"There she is!" Beck said. "You will learn to love 'this' Jade," he said bumping Gaby's arm.

Jade still wanted her answer, as she demanded one with an impatient look towards Gaby.

"I went to a summer Collage course, he was my teacher, so basically I didn't get an A in the first class, it took me forty-five classes over the course of nine weeks, eight D's, twelve C's, twenty-one C+'s and four B's, plus two years of daily writing to get today's 'A'," she explained. "Actually, you must tell me how is it, that you got a B+ in a matter of weeks. I never got a B+, you are far a better student than me," Gaby said sipping a bottle of water and giving her an insinuating look.

Everyone could see that the new girl was actually complementing their old friend, which she took as appreciation and finally relaxed again. What a day it had been, and it wasn't even finished.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* I used a small quote from Twyla Tharp that I really like and says: «Creativity is an act of defiance.»

I know this story is complete but, how about a simple ":)" or a ":(", to show me if you liked it or not. Everything is welcomed, good luck and until the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 - Lost Cat

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi guys! I want to create a stronger relationship between the characters from Victorious and the new characters so here it goes.**

**Please leave a review, I appreciate it.  
**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Later that afternoon**

**Cat's POV**

Everything is wrong. I just can't concentrate in anything at all. I'm angry with everyone and everything.

All the drama at school, Jade and Beck, this Gaby girl. I haven't even been able to talk to Jade about what's going on at home.

I wanted to this morning but it just wasn't the right time.

I can't believe that I'm moving and leaving everything I love behind.

I love my friends; I hate my family.

"Cat, come down please" - Mom shouts.

"Going!" - I pick up my phone and head downstairs.

"Cat, sit down" - My parents are sitting on the living room already.

"OK, look I don't want to you to be mad at us. Please just listen OK?" - My dad says a bit sad. I know what's coming but I don't want to hear it.

"So, we are moving" - I say with anger.

"Cat, your brother needs this treatment. I'm sorry, but we just can't afford for you to stay here alone" - Mom gives me a sad look.

"I won't go" - I frown.

"Cat, you have to, you are a minor and you don't have any money, you don't have a job. Your school is expensive and we just can't do both things" - Dad says.

"Oh, so you put him first then, because his 'future' is more important than mine. I can get a job and a place to stay. I can stay with Jade" - I yell.

"No, you can't. Jade is a good friend to you but she is always alone, her parents don't even check on her. How many times has she said that to me? I can't leave my underage daughter to her underage friend" - Mom points out.

"I'll ask Tori then" - I reply.

"Cat! Stop. You can't just ask the Vegas to take you in. They have two daughters to support and to take care of. It would be an unfair request. Please try to understand, you are also putting yourself before everyone else, not considering the implications that it has" - Mom explained.

"I don't want to leave, my school and my friends, my future. It's not fair" - I start crying.

"Honey, we know it's not, but at least you are healthy and can do all you put your mind to. Your brother in the other hand doesn't have that luxury and as unfair as it seems we have to put him first because of that" - Dad says looking right at me with watery eyes.

"If I find a way to stay and pay for school, would you let me stay" - I say sobbing.

"Cat, Baby, we have exhausted every alternative, not even Nona can take you in now that she decided to move to the elders home and even if she came back home it would be to much work for her" - Mom looks down, "Cat, your Dad and I have to tell you something else. We are moving the day after tomorrow. You need to get your things packed today"

"2 days?" - I yell, tears rush down my eyes.

"Sweetie, we got a call from the new job. We have to be there by Friday" - Mom is trying to tell me that I was going and that it was it.

"NO! I won't go" - I run out of the house listening to my parents call me back but I block it and keep running without destination. I'm crying so hard I can even recognize where I'm.

I keep walking for what seem like hours. It's getting dark, but I'm not going home tonight. I might just ran away and never come back.

My phone's battery is dying. I have like 40 missed calls from my parents but I'm not picking up. Screw them; screw everything. Life sucks.

They are right, asking the Vegas is not fair, Jade is always by herself and my parents will never agree for me to stay with her. Andre lives with his sick grandma and Beck lives in an RV. I can't ask any off them to help me out. So it's pointless to call them right now.

I feel so lost, so small, so weak. My dreams don't matter; I hate this. I don't want to leave.

I keep walking; I just don't want to stop.

**Gaby's POV**

"Yes, Mom, I'm picking up the food right now, I'll be home soon OK… yes Mom, I love you too… Bye"

I get out of my car and start walking towards the restaurant. I have ordered food but since it's not a delivery restaurant I have to go and pick it up myself. It's soooo worth it; the food is delicious.

I walk two steps from the door and realize Cat is walking head down on the sidewalk across the street. It looks like… she is crying? Yes, she is crying.

What is she doing walking at night crying?

Should I talk to her? I mean I think that these past two days have not endear me to her but, she is alone crying in a dark street and she looks like she is freezing.

I cross the street and approach her.

"Cat? Are you OK?" - I ask getting close to her.

"Ugh, you!… Back off OK, I'm not in the mood" - She just keeps walking.

"Cat, stop… I'm not letting you just walk away crying" - I say grabbing her arm.

"Let me go! Who the hell do you think you are?… My friend?… I hardly know you, I don't even like you" - Cat pulls her arm from me.

"Cat, you might not like me, I might not be your friend, but you are someone I know and you obviously are sad and in some sort of trouble" - I say trying to calm her down, "Do you want me to call someone? Did someone… hurt you?"

She sighs; I guess she has been walking for hours, she looks exhausted and cold.

"I'm just tired and… I just don't want to go home. Please don't call anyone. I can't talk to them. I just can't" - She says softly.

"It's OK Cat, everyone has a right to shut off from time to time" - I sigh, "I know you don't want to go home or to your friends, so, since we are not friends, why don't you come home with me. You look tired and it's getting dark"

She nods and we cross the street to the restaurant. I pick up my order; add something more for Cat and we get in the car.

"Thanks" - She says, still crying.

"You got it, every time you don't need a friend, you know, I'm here" - I say trying to appease Little Red. I hear her giggle, good; at least I know she is still there.

I put some music on the radio so she distracts herself a little and also so we don't feel the need to talk.

I drive home humming to some of the songs. She just looks through the window with her fingers pinching her lips as she cries none stop. I can't help to see how conflicted she is.

What if I hadn't run into her? Would've she walked and walked all night?

I get home and park the car on the back of the house so we go through the kitchen.

Mom and dad are there just laughing over a glass of wine.

"Hey Baby" - My Mom says as I step in with the food and let Cat inside.

"Oh, you brought a friend… Hello sweetheart" - Mom sees Cat's face and tries to hide her concern when I shake my head as a signal to leave it alone.

"Mom, Dad this is Cat, from school" - I try to take attention from the situation. My Dad picks that up right away and lunches to the cabinet.

"Well, kids enjoy your food, Mom and I have a movie date" - Dad says grabbing their food and a couple of plates, "It is a pleasure to meet you Cat" - He heads right upstairs.

"Good night girls and Cat, please make yourself feel right at home" - Mom takes the wine glasses and follows Dad upstairs.

"Sorry, my parents can be awkward and embarrassing" - I look at Cat, who has a little smile on her face at the situation.

"I'm sorry I ruined your family dinner" - She says as she sits down at the table.

"You didn't... So, water, soda, juice or vodka?" - I try a joke and to see how she takes it.

"Vodka on the rocks please" - Cat calls my bluff. She giggles.

"Well, maybe later" - I say pouring some apple juice on our glasses.

"Mmm this is delicious" - Cat says.

"I know right! Totally worth the drive" - I continue eating.

"I'm sorry about before, I just really have a lot in my mind and no, I don't want to talk about it" - Cat stated.

"Look Cat. I know it has been a weird couple of days, and that you have no way of trusting me. So I won't ask for anything at all, no questions, no demands, no nothing. I'm offering you a place and time for you to think without freezing outside" - I say looking at her big brown eyes, "But, you have people that love you and no matter how hard it is, they worry about you. I would like to let them know you are here, safe and warm. Of course is on you" - I offer to her.

She nods and I message Beck. I'm sure he will be able to manage letting Cat's parents know she is OK without freaking everyone else.

Gaby - _Hey jerk! I need a favor, please don't panic and call me, I won't pick up._

Beck - _Are you OK? Did something happen?_

Gaby - _I'm OK, I ran into Cat. She is with me. Safe and warm, here at my place. Can you just let her parents know? Give them my number so they can call my parents. She doesn't want to talk to them._

Beck - _Is she OK? What happened?_

Gaby - _I don't know Beck and I'm not interrogating her. I just need them to know she is OK._

Beck - _OK, please take care of her. She is... Cat. _

Gaby - _You know it Beck. She doesn't want anyone else to know so… I mean it Beck. Let her go to you guys when she is ready._

Beck - _I won't say a word. I'll let you know what they say._

Gaby - _OK, and thanks!_

"Done" - I say, "We better go fix a bed for you. You can borrow a set of my PJ" - I say as I put the plates in the sink.

"Do you need anything at all?" - I ask turning to face her.

"No, but thanks for everything, I guess I missed judge you" - She says with such sadness.

I'm worried, Beck has told me she is the happiest human being he knows.

I can't push; she needs to reach out on her own terms.

"Let's go to my room I can set out the couch or maybe you want to sleep in the guest room?" - I don't know what to do. I'm new at trying to make friends.

I mean my closest friends are Beck and Ash, my brother Ty is my best friend but he doesn't count he is my brother and I'm friends with his friends, but to them I'm Ty's little sister not really their friend.

"The couch is OK" - Cat says.

"Oh, no Cat, I'll take the couch. You can take the bed" - I say guiding her to my room.

"So, here's where the magic happens… and by magic I mean NOTHING… not even sleep" - I laugh, Cat joins me for a quick second.

I go to the closet and pull a couple of PJ pants and a couple of strap shirts one for me one for Cat.

"What is all of this? Are this all your stories?" - She asks with amazement as she stares at the wall of notebooks I have. I mean imagine a 10 feet wall filled with notebooks from top to bottom and then some.

"Yes, and no" - I say, those are still a work in progress. The ones that I have already copied to the computer I archived in the attic.

"You have more notebooks?" - She asks surprised.

"Yes, I love writing, I like mixing stories that's why there are so many notebooks. I write everything that comes to mind and then categorize them by subject. That's why there are so many post-its around them"

"So that's how you did the script for class in one day?" - She says understanding what I did.

"Yes, I see an assignment and start pulling ideas I already had. Then I take the notebooks and start just putting the pieces together, give it some nice editing so everything fits better and I'm done" - Wow. It is smart but seems complicated I don't know if I could do it.

"It's a system that you could get used to. Sometimes is hard to keep track. That's why I started to copy them to the computer" - I keep talking as I fix the couch into a bed.

"I just don't like to write directly on the computer. It sort of takes the soul of what I'm thinking"

"Your room is huge" - Cat says just touring around, looking at the things in my walls, posters…all of it.

"It used to be the living room, I just sort of moved in and then after 6 months my parents decided to put walls and a door for privacy, I invaded and conquered!" - I just hated my old room reminded me to much of being little.

"Oh my God! Is this Beck?" - Cat giggles.

Shit! I forgot the pictures on the wall… Damn it.

"Yep, that's him. We must have been… 12?" - I answer just remembering all my pictures are of the 3 of us. Oh Shit!

"Who is this?" - She asks pointing at Ash.

"Em… well… em, that's the other member of The Scooby Gang" - I try not to panic, as she gets close to the one where Ash and I are kissing. OK, I'm fucked!

"Is she your girlfriend?" - Cat asks casually as she points at the very same picture I was worried about.

"She was. We broke up a week and a half ago" - I sigh and drop my eyes to the ground shaking my head. Yeah I was stupid enough not to realize that Cat was going to see the pictures. I mean everyone that comes to this room knows, so I just forgot she didn't. I should take those pictures out anyway; we are not even together anymore.

"Oh, I'm really sorry" - She says with sadness, "So, why didn't you tell Jade you are gay, I mean she wouldn't have been jealous of you and Beck" - She is so calm about it. I didn't expect that.

"Well, I asked Beck not to, we were bullied really bad at my old school, and well, I didn't want that to happen again. You know? I guess that I need people to know me first and then they won't be too freaked about it" - I say sitting down on the couch-bed.

Cat reaches me and sits right next to me, "Did you love her?"

Ouch!… This conversation was going to a place that just hurts too much, "I still do, it just… it's too recent, I think about her all the time. I miss her so much" - God I needed to let that out.

"Why did you break up then?" - Cat continues, her concern seems genuine.

"Well, about 3 months ago. Some guys from our school jumped Ash. She ended in the hospital and after that her parents decided that they were moving to San Diego" - I start tearing up, "We tried, but long distance is so tiring, so much energy, so little time, so many goodbyes, so many tears" - Cat reaches for my hand.

"I'm sorry Cat, this is not important, let's just get ready for bed" - I say hurrying up and getting up to hand Cat her PJs.

Cat pulls me into a hug and says, "It's the most important thing, love, is the most important thing. I'm sorry for what happened it wasn't fair on you guys" - Yeah, I sigh on her shoulder.

"I won't tell anyone you have my word. This is something… that I know you have to come to terms with by yourself, but know that if you need to talk about it, you have your not friend here" - She says pulling away and smiling as she walks to the bathroom to change up.

I read a message Beck sent me 20 something minutes ago.

Beck - _OK, is done they are going to call your parents._

I reply now hoping it's OK.

Gaby - _Thanks love! See you tomorrow… and yes she is OK, bye._

_Knock, knock_

"Gaby, I just spoke to Cat's parents, they are concerned about her. I explained that you are her classmate and got in touch with the school counselor who explained to them who we were. They agreed to let Cat stay the night. They are coming in the morning to talk to her" - Mom tells me.

"OK Mom, thanks" - I say.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans, I'll talk to them tomorrow" - Cat says coming from the bathroom, "And thank you for your hospitality, I mean you don't even know me"

"Oh sweetheart, I don't need to, there is time for that, you'll see… and please don't call me Mrs. Evans, that's my mother. Call me Nikki" - Mom says approaching the door, "Good night girls, please rest, tomorrow will be a long day"


	8. Chapter 8 - Family

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N I'm not ready to see Cat leave. This chapter is twice as long as I hoped (5K+) but it explains everything, I hope you don't get tired. n_n**

**I appreciate any advice and criticism.**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Cat's POV**

**2am**

I couldn't sleep; all of this is burning me up. I grab a pullover from Gaby's closet and walk downstairs and stare to the huge garden outside Gaby's house as I sit on the floor.

I can't believe I have to move with my family, I just don't want to do it. I need to find a way to stay.

I spend at least an hour sobbing trying to think what to do, when I hear someone behind me.

"Cat? Sweetheart? Are you OK?" - Nikki says.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't want to wake anyone… I just, couldn't sleep" - I say hiding my tears.

"Cat, I know you don't really want to talk, but maybe we can find something that can help you. Maybe we can find out together what to say to your parents in the morning" - Nikki says as she sits right next to me.

"There is nothing to do, my parents have tried and so have I, but there is just no way…" - I start crying inconsolably as Nikki holds me and puts her arms around me.

"There is always something to do, please just tell me what is happening" - She holds my face to look at her.

"My brother had a Traumatic Brain Injury some years ago, he needs constant treatments and this time my parents have decided that we have to move to Idaho as a family because the treatment is too expensive to stay here and have him there, to travel often to check on him and to maintain both lives" - I start sobbing again, "I don't want to leave, I have dreams, I have worked so hard for them at my school, to keep my scholarship. But I can't stay. I'm 17 they have custody of me and even if I wanted to stay and get a job to support myself they won't let me. They don't want me to be here alone and unsupervised" - I can't stop crying as she listens to me.

"Oh Cat, I understand. See, when I was your age something similar happened to me. I was studying at a private school with a scholarship, I wanted to go to Stanford and study business and this school gave me a great chance at that. But my parents decided to move to Michigan for a better job" - What did you do? I asked very curious.

"Well, honey I got emancipated. I got a job at a movie studio and my boss decided to sponsor my studies and basically support me until I really didn't need him anymore. I was lucky" - Nikki says.

"Have you considered that option?" - She asks.

I shake my head, "How does that work?" - I ask.

"To be emancipated you must meet certain requirements. First you must be either married or serving in the military or a judge must grant you emancipation" - She continues, "Now, since you are 17 and are months from your 18th birthday a judge is very likely to grant you emancipation. You do need to prove that you will be able to support yourself. That is getting a job or like me, finding someone that is willing to support you as your guardian" - I just look at her and see a bit of light at the end of the tunnel.

"Look Cat, my boss ended up becoming my father in law. Jensen's father was the one that gave me an opportunity to follow my dreams, to become who I wanted and have the life I love now. I know how important it is to have someone that blindly believes in you even if they don't know you" - She pauses making sure I listen to her, "So, if you need our support, we will be here for you, understand? If it comes to you having to take this extreme measure, we will be your guardians"

I'm blank; I don't know what to say to that.

"I couldn't ever ask you to. You don't know me, HA is an expensive school and even if I had a job I might not be able to pay for it. It's a burden I couldn't" - I say, I mean my mother is right when she tells me it would be so selfish to ask someone for this.

"I had nothing other than my emancipation and a one bedroom place when I was 17, you couldn't call that an apartment. Victor found me once at a coffee shop where I worked to support myself and offered me a better job. In a week I went to living in an apartment and working just a few hours to support myself and actually studying hard to make my dreams come true. A month from that Victor took me in completely and supported me even through College… See, Victor gave me everything never asking anything in return" - She smiles at me.

"He didn't know me Cat, he had faith that a 17 year old kid could accomplish anything if he deposited some trust and support and he was right. I succeeded because I always knew what my dream was" - I smiled at that.

"I want you to go to bed and think this over. Your parents are coming in the morning and if you decide to embark on this train I will not take a no for an answer and convince your parents for Jensen and I to become your guardians" - I looked back at her worried.

"Nikki but you haven't even spoken to Gaby's father yet" - I just realize and get a little sad.

"Well, he agrees with his beautiful wife on this" - Mr. Evans says, "Look Cat, we promised with Nikki when we got married that we would do for someone what my father did for her. It's the best way to honor him. We will fight for this if it's what you want. So go to bed, sleep a little and then when you are ready let us know, OK?" - He says picking his wife from the floor and giving me a hand.

"Kay - kay and… thanks" - I say and head to Gaby's bedroom.

**6am**

I got up early and take a quick shower. I think that I'm sure of what I want to do.

I'm so amazed of how much things can change in a couple of days.

I go downstairs just anticipating everything that is about to come. If Mom and Dad say no to giving them guardianship I would have to fight them in court. This is just to intense.

I guess I'm not going to school today.

"Hey little one, how did you manage to sleep… if you even slept at all" - Mr. Evans says.

"Good morning Mr. Evans" - I say.

"Oh, Cat, I'm Jensen please. Mr. Evans is my father in law" - I look at him confused. He smiles.

"When Tyler and Gaby were born Nikki and I decided that we wouldn't burden them with my family's name. See… I grew up a Cunningham and the pressure was everywhere. We wanted them to have a normal life without people judging them because their Grandpa is a famous writer and their Dad is a well know producer. If they choose our path then they could make it their own. So they carry Nikki's last name instead of mine. This is now an Evans home" - He says as he takes some toast and hands them to me.

"Wow, I didn't know" - I say.

"That's the point" - He says pouring juice into some glasses and smiling at me.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" - Nikki says coming from behind me.

"Yes" - I say with a smile, "I would like to take you upon your offer, but with the condition that I will help by getting a job, and well eventually to be able to pay you back" - I answer.

"Cat, we can take you on that. Your job will be to be the best that you can be at school. No slacking and you can pay us back one day by doing exactly the same with someone that needs you" - Jensen said "So, do we have a deal?" - he extends his hand for a shake.

"OK" - I extend my hand and shake his, "It's a deal"

**Gaby's POV**

**6:15am**

I hear voices downstairs. I take a shower and prepare for school noticing Cat is no longer in the room.

I'm quickly done. I have no time for being fancy today. I just want to be casual and leave. 6:45am and I'm already late.

I go to the kitchen where I see Cat and my parents talking over breakfast.

"Morning Baby, you overslept!" - Mom says.

"Hey everyone!… All the sleep from days got accumulated. It's so late I have to run" - I say picking my bag and the notebook that was laying on the kitchen table.

"Oh, sorry… Cat, do you need me to come back for you to take you to school?" - I ask.

"No honey, Cat, your Dad and I have to talk to her parents, so she won't be going to school today.

You go get your 'coffee' and then straight to school" - Mom says quoting with her fingers.

"Oh Mom! Not again OK, I go there for the coffee and to avoid your early insinuations" - I reply grabbing an apple from the counter.

"Yes sweetie, we know SHE is not why you go there" - Dad says and drinks his juice teasing me.

"She is NOT why I go there!… I have to go" - I say rolling my eyes.

"Sure Baby! Say Hi to Maggie for us" - My Dad says raising his voice so I hear him from a distance.

I have to make my early coffee; I can't believe I oversleep, now all my schedule is off.

Beck - _Good Morning beautiful! So, news about Cat? How is she?_

Gaby - _I'm at the Coffee Shop near Nozu. Want to join me for a cup. I need to talk to you and No, I don't know about Cat yet._

Beck - _I'll be there in 10._

"Hey Maggie, may I have one hot chocolate and an espresso please" - I say reaching the counter.

"Hi Gaby, so you are joining someone today?" - She replies with a smile.

"Yes, my old friend Beck" - I reach my money to her.

"That's great, well, have a nice day Gaby and good luck at school today" - She gives me my change and my receipt.

"Thank you Maggie" - I walk outside to my table and light my cigarette.

"I didn't now you smoked" - Beck says as he sits down.

"Well well, you and your ex certainly have mighty powers of observation" - I say handing him his cup of chocolate, "She said the same to me yesterday morning as we crossed paths in this very table"

"Oh, well it's a nasty habit Gaby, since when?" - He asks.

"About a year and a half… I'm not sure. I helps with the stress, although soon I might just have to admit that I enjoy it" - I say grabbing the cup of coffee. It's a cold morning.

"I really hope you stop liking it soon" - He says very seriously as he looks disappointed right at me, "Anyway, what did you want to talk about. What happened yesterday with Cat?"

"So, I went to pick my food at the Asian Restaurant and saw her walking and crying so I approached her and manage to convince her to come home with me. She looked completely destroyed. I'm not sure if she is OK but my parents were going to talk to her parents this morning at my place. It seemed serious. They even had to call the school counselor to convince her parents to let Cat stay at my place last night" - I sip my coffee.

"Oh yes, Lane… So, no clue hmm? I'm really shocked that she didn't call Jade or Tori"

"I know, but she didn't want me to call anyone, I just hope that whatever it is gets fixed soon. You should have seen her yesterday. She was exhausted I don't know how long she had been walking and crying" - I look at a very concern Beck just lost in his cup of chocolate.

"So… Cat knows" - I say to crack the silence.

"Knows, knows?" - Beck asks.

"Yes, she slept in my room and I totally forgot about the pictures of the 3 of us" - I sigh into my cup.

"Oh any pictures of you two…? you know… you know!" - Beck gestures with his hands little kisses.

"Yes, there are a couple of those" - I say sticking out my tongue out at him, "She didn't really care actually. I was amazed by that and the compassion she showed me after I told her we broke up"

I see the clock of the Coffee Shop, "Dude we have to run or we'll be late"

We pick up our things and leave to school.

**Jade's POV**

I'm starting to freak out. Cat always picks up her phone. It's like the 30th call that goes straight to voicemail.

I called her home and no one answered either.

"Hey Vega, Andre, have you seen Cat?"

"Little Red? Not this morning" - Andre says looking at Tori as she says, "No, me either"

"I'm worried, I've been calling her non stop since yesterday night, no answer"

"Hey guys" - Beck and Gaby walk right to us.

"Sup Beck, have you seen Cat?" - I say really worried.

"I have, she is at my house right now with her parents" - Gaby says quickly.

"Why would she be at your house? Is she OK?" - I ask shocked. Cat doesn't even like Gaby.

"I found her walking without destination yesterday and took her home. She asked me not to call you guys. I guess she needed some space" - Gaby explains, "She is OK, well, in one piece, I don't know what happened she didn't tell me. But since she spent the night at my place her parents were going to pick her up this morning and have a conversation with my parents"

OMG, have I been so self-centered this past few days that I missed Cat being in trouble.

"She did seem extremely angry yesterday" - Tori says, "Specially towards you" - She looks at Gaby.

"Oh I know, she made that clear when I approached her last night. But she must have been really tired that she agreed to come home with me" - Gaby sighs.

I feel so guilty, how did I miss Cat being upset. What kind of a friend am I?

I space out the rest of the day. I'm so worried about Cat. She was wondering nowhere yesterday. What if someone hurt her? Did I miss the signs?

I need to see her, talk to her. This was my best friend and she didn't even call me, she couldn't trust me.

And what if Gaby didn't find her in time. What if… NO, I don't want to think. If something happens to Cat I won't forgive myself.

"Hey" - I say to Gaby as she approaches her locker at the end of the day, "I need you to do something for me"

"Hey Jade" - She looks confused, "Sure, what?"

"I need you to call your parents and ask them about Cat… and tell me" - I blurb out.

"I already have, but they didn't want to say anything over the phone. They are waiting for me at home right now to talk about what happened" - She puts some books into her locker and closes it quickly.

"OK, I'm going" - I say commandingly. I won't take a no for an answer. I need to know about Cat.

"Em… I can't take you Jade. It seemed serious; they are waiting there for my brother and me to talk as a family. I can't just take you. Sorry" - She says passing by me to the door.

"Oh no, you don't just leave me talking to myself. I'm going and that's it. I didn't ask if I could go I said I was going" - I say hurrying next to her.

"Jade, it's a family thing. I don't even know if Cat it's still at my house" - Gaby says while getting inside her car.

I take the door of the other side and get in without hesitation.

"I don't care. Cat is MY family OK? I'm going" - I fasten the seat belt.

"What about your car?" - Gaby asks before starting the car.

"It can stay here until tomorrow. I really don't care" - I say looking at her and signal her to go.

"OK, let's go then" - She just drives away.

I can't shake the feeling that I've been a terrible friend to Cat. I'm so worried.

Gaby starts humming the lyrics of the music that's playing on the radio and unconsciously dancing a bit.

"You don't have such a terrible taste in music" I point out just trying to make conversation.

"Thanks?" - She giggles.

"Look, I'm just so worried about Cat. I don't know why she didn't just call me yesterday" - I try to appease the mood of intrusion I started to feel.

"Jade, it's a family thing and if Cat is family to you, I think you should be there. It's OK" - She places her left arm over the full opened window frame and rests her head on her fist.

Wow, she looks so calm and beautiful… Wait, what? Stop staring at her Jade. Jeez! Beautiful? What? Are you gay? STOP! No, I… I… she just looks cute. It's natural for girls to notice that in other girls.

"Don't feel so uncomfortable Jade. I'm not a bad driver, I won't kill us" - She giggles I guess she noticed my expression of doubt.

We enter the gates of her house. Wow it's huge. I don't see Cat's parents' car. Maybe she just went home. Great! And I don't have my car anymore.

"Come on, you wanted to come. Are you getting out of the car?" - Gaby gestured me out.

"Nice place" - I say.

"Thanks… come in" - Gaby let's me in and comes in right after.

"Hey Baby, how was school" - This must be Gaby's Mom. Wow she is really pretty and young!

"So, you brought another friend?" - She says.

"I'm not her friend" - I regret it immediately, it's just a reflex.

"Well, good to know" - Gaby's Mom says laughing a little as she gives Gaby a quick kiss.

"Actually Mom this is Jade, she is Cat's best friend. She is worried about her and just wanted to come and see what's up" - Gaby drops her bag on a chair.

"Well, we are discussing this over lunch. So, I guess I'll set another plate. Your Dad will be back with Cat in about an hour. Go get ready. I'll call you when everyone is here"

"Come on" - Gaby picks her bag and starts walking to her room. It's really a huge house, really modern and cool.

"OK, wait here for a minute" - She says a little conflicted.

"OK, come in" - I hear.

I walk in thinking I probably will find pink walls and ponies. Big mistake.

By my left is a little living room. Two couches and a coffee table. To my right there is a wall covered with notebooks from top to bottom, this continues in an L shape to my front.

"Wow, is this you room?" - I say, "Where do you sleep?" - I don't see a bed.

"Over here" - She points going up a couple of stairs on the front left side of the room. I follow her and discover that behind that wall of notebooks there is another little living room area with pillows over a very cute fluffy white rug. Huge windows from top to bottom that cover the whole wall and the corner up to the bed area. Huge bed; and then her closet that's inside the wall.

Right in front of the bed there is a big TV set and a door that I assume leads to the bathroom.

"So, you have your own apartment inside your house" - I say joking, I see her blush.

"It used to be our living room, I just moved in and claimed it as MY own" - Gaby says with pride.

"So, Cat slept here last night?" - I sit on the bed as I see her taking a hoodie from the closet and leaving her jacket.

"I don't think she slept at all. She cried for hours before I fell asleep, then I felt her going downstairs about 2am. She got back around 4am but I heard her crying for probably an hour more" - She sits next to me, "When I got up at 6:15am she was already downstairs having breakfast with my parents"

"I'm so conflicted by all of this. Cat is not this gloomy person, she's always happy… I don't think I've ever seen her cry" - I say looking down, "I failed her"

"No, you didn't, you can just do so much, if she wanted you to know she would have told you" - She says grabbing my hand to comfort me. A cold chill runs through my body as soon as she touches me. I look up to meet her incredible green eyes.

What's this feeling? What's going on? First I think she is beautiful in the car, and I mean beautiful as in hot, sexy beautiful and now this? Jeez Jade, put yourself together. Just a day ago you hated her guts.

"We will find out soon enough. Don't worry" - She says releasing my hand and getting up to reach her backpack.

She takes out her notebook and pen and sits right back on the bed supporting herself on the top of the bed.

"So, you like to write hmm?" - I say pointing at the wall that behind holds an unbelievable amount of notebooks.

"Cat asked the same thing yesterday. I really never thought it was a big deal" - She responds shaking her head.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I love writing too but that just seems a little compulsive. Have you gone to a psychologist yet?" - I say laughing a bit.

"Actually I have. She was the one that suggested I start writing. I was 12" - Gaby says looking at me and lifts her eyebrows, then she relaxes and smiles.

"You can ask me why if you want to, it's OK, I know Beck told you about the bulling" - She starts to write in her notebook.

"He did, I'm glad you got help to deal with that" - I don't know what else to say. This is awkward.

"Hey punk! You in here" - I hear a boy's voice.

"Up here Ty" - Gaby answers.

"Hello" - I see a guy about 20 years old, perfectly defined face, an incredible chin with a little dimple on it, green eyes and a little messy light brown hair but in a good way. He is tall and thin but defined I could see. Hot, definitely hot.

"Ty, this is Jade from school. Jade this is my brother Tyler" - Gaby says without even looking at us.

"Well, it's a pleasure Jade" - He says leaning in and kissing my cheek. Then he makes his way to Gaby and gives her a kiss as well.

"So, do you know what this is about. Nina and I just came as soon as Mom told us that there is a family matter to discuss" - Tyler says.

"Nope, sorry dude, where is Nina?" - She asks him.

"Downstairs helping Mom with lunch" - He replies.

"Actually, I'm right here to get your butts downstairs, everything is ready and your Dad just arrived with Cat" - I hear a girl walk in. Beautiful girl, long, dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a tanned body to die for.

"Hi, I'm Nina, you must be Jade" - She says as she nodes a hello.

"Hey punk, how are you?" - She says to Gaby as she get's up from bed and reaches for a hug.

"Missing you… let's go and find out what's going on" - We all go and I see Nina and Tyler lock their hands together.

Too bad, they are both really hot. Stop JADE! What is up with you noticing girls today!

**No one's POV**

Nikki, Jensen and Cat were already at the table when the rest of the kids came down from Gaby's room.

"Kitty Cat!" - Jade said and quickly went to Cat to give her a hug.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't call you" - Cat said with a half smile.

"We'll talk about it later OK" - Jade replied.

"You must be Cat. It's a pleasure to met you" - Tyler said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"And you must be Jade" - Jensen reached Jade and offered her his hand.

"You must be Gaby's Dad" - She replied shaking his hand.

"Jensen please" - He said while pulling a chair for the girl and then doing the same for his daughter and wife.

"Well, I think we are all here and all introductions have been made. Let's eat" - Nikki said.

"So, Mom Dad, I think that you wanted us here to tell us something?" - Tyler said grabbing the salad bowl.

"Well, kids. You know we always make decisions as a family. But this time we had to do things a little different due to the circumstances… I'm sure that we would have reached the same result" - Jensen said turning to his wife.

"Cat, is now a part of this family. She will be living with us from now on and we wanted you to know that this decision was made with the most of cares and the best of intentions"

Jade was looking very troubled and lost in the conversation, but she didn't want to intrude more than she already had. She just kept looking at Cat who looked really happy for some reason.

"Cat, would you like me to explain why…" - Nikki said.

"It's OK Nikki, I can take care of that" - Cat said looking at Jade.

"My parents decided to move the family to Idaho so my brother could get treatment for his Brain Injury, I was supposed to leave tomorrow, but Jensen and Nikki managed to convince my parents to give them guardianship of me until my 18th birthday, so I could stay in LA and stay in school. They are flying to Idaho tomorrow morning" - Cat said a little sad but very calmed.

"I think that the one that did the convincing was you Little one. I'm very proud that you stated your wishes and that they listen to you. Your parents clearly just want what's best for you" - Jensen said with a little wink to Cat.

Cat smiled and looked at them as she said, "I was lost yesterday, I didn't know what to do, now I'm here and I feel so grateful to you and the way you just opened your doors for me. I will never be able to repay you. I'll be the best kid I can I promise" - Cat said getting teary.

"None of that! You are one of us now, you have to mess up just like the rest of us and later we can blame it on Gaby" - Tyler said with a big grin looking back at his sister.

"Jeez, thanks Ty! Welcome to the family Cat" - Gaby said smiling.

Nina raised her glass and said - "I would like to toast to the new member of the family that has also welcomed me with open arms"

Everyone raised their glasses and said cheers.

Jade was so confused by all of this Cat had to pick up her glass and hand it to her. Cat was very happy all the worries of the day before were gone.

"So, Jade I understand that you are Cat's best friend" - Jensen said.

"Yes!" - Jade said like she was being tested or something. She was nervous with the whole situation.

"Since this is now Cat's home you are welcome anytime you want or need to. Day or night, this house is now also your home. OK?" - Jensen said looking right at her.

Jade could see where Gaby and Tyler got there beautiful green eyes. She nodded to him and smiled.

They all continued eating and talking of various subjects for the rest of lunch.

**An hour and a half later**

"Gaby, your old room will be Cat's from now on. I would appreciate you help cleaning everything up so she can settle her things please" - Nikki said.

"Sure Mom, no problem" - Gaby said while cleaning the table with Nina and Tyler.

Cat and Jade had taken a little walk in the garden to talk.

"Cat, why didn't you call me yesterday? I was worried out of my mind. You do know that I would have loved for you to come live with me, right?" - Jade said with sadness and bit of resentment.

"I know, I told my parents that I was sure I could stay with you, but they were very clear in that they couldn't leave me with my 'underage' friend" - Cat said looking down, "You have no idea how hard it was for Jensen and Nikki to try and convince them to let me stay here."

"Gaby's parents seem nice" - Jade said.

"Yes, but Mom and Dad were not convinced even Lane came to offer his help and to confirm that Gaby was our classmate. Beck's parents also came for a bit" - Cat sighs, "Thank God my parents have known Beck's family for 2 years, and since they have been friends with Jensen and Nikki for over 15 years they gave a very good recommendation to Mom and Dad and finally I talked to them alone and told them that I have decided to stay and if they didn't give custody of my to Gaby's parents I would be forced to file for emancipation and fight them in court, which would only complicate things and delay my brother's treatment." - Jade looks at Cat with pride. She was happy that her friend was so brave.

"Finally they agreed that if this is what I wanted I was old enough do it and we went to the lawyers office to incite the process" - Cat smiled a Jade.

"Cat, we barely know this people, aren't you a little scared?" - Jade asked Cat with concern.

"Jade, I think that if Beck's family has been friends with them for 15 years we can trust that they are not bad people" - Cat said firmly like she was defending her new family.

"Besides, yesterday I had run away from home and was so tired after hours of walking. When I saw Gaby approaching me I said some awful things to her, yet she wouldn't let go and finally persuaded me to come home with her. She was nice to me even when I yelled at her to back off and that I didn't even liked her" - Cat continued, "You know, she is not who I thought she was, she opened up to me yesterday and never asked for a thing in return, never insisted on me telling her what was going on and not because she didn't care, but because she was respecting my wishes"

"Did you asked the Evans to take you in?" - Jade asked curiously.

"No, Gaby's Mom found me sitting on the kitchen floor early morning, I was crying, I told her what happened and she offered. Jensen came later and said that if this is what I wanted they would help me fight for it and they would support me" - Cat said smiling.

"Well, Cat, I'm happy that you are still here. I just hope that you know that I'm always here for you and that you can trust me with anything" - Jade said looking directly at her eyes.

"I know Jade, you are my best friend. Yesterday I just got lost. I'm sorry" - Cat responded.

"Don't apologize Cat, I get it. Let's go, I'll help you get settled" - Jade gave her friend a hand and help her stand up.

They went inside the house and directly to Cat's new room.


	9. Pizza Night - Part 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters don't belong to me.**

* * *

**_Third person omniscient_**

It's been two weeks since Cat moved into Gaby's house and Jade had been going with her for lunch pretty much everyday. She didn't want her to go through the adjustment period all alone. The barely knew them and it was a strange situation.

Nevertheless, both girls easily became acquainted with all of them. They were a very caring and supportive family after all.

Gaby couldn't seem to be more embarrassed for how her parents butted in her life so much; Jade guessed she didn't really realize how lucky she was.

She had freedom to do whatever she wanted because She had no one to give any explanations to, but Gaby was free to do anything with the full support of her family, even if they made fun of her every time they could.

Jensen and Nikki took a lot of interest in Cat and her, always asking about their day, their grades, or needs, to be honest Jade wouldn't have given the time of day if it was her father asking these questions, but they made her feel so welcome at their home, it was very natural to answer to them, she actually liked it a lot, you know having 'parents'.

Of course she tried to hide all with great amounts of sarcasm, but Jensen, specially, match every sassy answer She put out. It was lots of fun for her to have those conversations and Cat so relaxed it made her feel safe.

On the other hand all of this new family life had made her notice Gaby even more.

She discovered that the blonde girl tried so hard to keep herself happy at school and at home, specially when she is with her family, but the first weekend Jade slept over, she walked by her room on her way to the kitchen when she heard the girl crying, she was sitting on the floor staring at the empty wall next to the steps that lead to her bed.

Jade thought that the break up with Ashton was very hard on her and even though she wanted to reach out to her, she didn't. They were not even friends, she had made that clear many times, but the Goth did care about what was on her mind. Maybe it was the stupid notion of keeping her reputation as a mean girl that kept her from giving her a helping hand, she didn't want to seam to interested, to soft or to friendly. Beck already went to her house often to talk to her, but still, seeing her so broken, bothered Jade in a way that was too evident. It was probably she was incredibly attracted to her.

All of the sudden she was battling her recent feelings about Gaby and girls in general. Like Tori, she had registered in her sub-conscience, above all that body and those eyes, lately she seamed super hot.

Cat was like a sister to her so she didn't feel different about her, but Gaby, oh man, she knocked her of her feet. The way she walked, that she concentrated in that damn notebook, the way she put the pen in her mouth and sometimes it touched her tongue (that lucky pen), those eyes, so beautiful, that body, slim and curvy in the right places. Come on! That cute ass, to die for.

"What am I doing? Why? Stop, not again. I'm doing it again, I go from thinking about how worried I am for Gaby and end contemplating having a girlfriend or a fling with a girl, having a thing with her!", she thought. "I have to stop and start pulling away from her, at least until my sanity returns to me. I'm not gay."

The following week Jade changed her attitude towards the blonde girl, it needs to be said that she pretty much felt her old self bursting out of her skin, not that she didn't miss her evil self, it's just that she'd learned how good it feels to have good friends and care for them, 'be nice' as Tori always said.

But this thing with Gaby had to end, she couldn't try and be friends with her while she drooled all over her.

She played the sarcastic card, sometimes bordering into meanness when the girl dared to make any sound. Gaby didn't take it to seriously which was great, but Beck got really mad and he addressed her privately a couple of times, so, for the past few days Jade started avoiding her none stop.

Unfortunately her feelings just keep growing, she didn't want to fall, not for her. She definitely needed some space.

The phone rang and she answered with the worst of attitudes upon watching who was calling.

_Ugh, what does he want_.

"Hello, father."

"Jade, how are you?"

"Good, what?" she responded with love.

"I have a business dinner to attend on Friday, I want you to come to NY and attend the event with me."

_Dinner in NY? Well, I hate being with my father, but If I know him well, I'll only see him at dinner and then I'm a free bird in NY._

"When do you need me to go?" She asked.

"That didn't take any begging," he mentioned surprised. "I need you Friday night; I can buy the plane tickets for Friday after school. I don't want you missing class. Also, you would have to return on Sunday morning. Is that Okay with you?"

"Sure, no problem, send me the e-tickets so I know at what time to be at the airport."

"I'll do that and thanks, Jade."

"Sure" His daughter said hanging up..

Her father moved to New york six months ago with the step monster, that's what she called his new wife. She really hated her and it was mutual so they barely saw each other. Better for Jade, she could have the Los Angeles house all for herself, no worries, no explanations to anybody, no asking for permission. She felt practically an adult.

New York! The Goth was actually exited to have a day to herself and the required space from Gaby. She was sure a weekend in the big city might give her a new perspective on things, clear her head a little.

The next day Andre got early to school and found Gaby sitting on the hall stairs.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey my man, how are you?" She smiled at him.

"Good, you know!… So, can I ask you something."

"Sure Andre, shot!" She closed her book and looked at him wondering what was up.

"How are you doing with this Jade situation," he asked. "I noticed she's been ignoring you for the past few days, I guess Beck's 'chat' actually worked."

"Yeah, I don't know which is worse," she breathed out.

"I don't know what's up with her, I mean she used to be this school's bully, everyone was afraid of her. When Tori was new at school she manage to make her life impossible, pulled all kind of pranks, she even drove her very far away with a shovel," the boy explained.

"Oh… Jeez, she is a little nuts, huh?"

"It's not funny, really. She was sca-a-ary. Since she became friends with Tori, she's cut way down on that, at least with the guys in the group."

"Well, maybe that's the thing, I'm not really part of the gang," she said making a frown.

"Of course you are. What are you talking about?"

"Thanks for that, but besides Beck who was already my friend, Cat that now lives with me and I guess the situation has made us sort of 'family' and you that actually are the kind one of the group, I really feel out of place."

"Tori is nice, she just has been a little distracted and well, Jade is Jade, but I think that we all feel you have clicked with us. Don't feel left out, please," he said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Andre, I appreciate that, I just hope that she grows tired of this _picking on Gaby_, phase."

"We are here for you, know that, we won't let her go crazy on you, Okay?"

Andre smiled and gave her a hug as many students started rushing through the doors. They got out of the way and headed to class.

About a week later Cat had settled into a routine with her new family.

Gaby usually got up really early in the morning and left for coffee by 6 AM. She got back to the house around 7:15 AM and picked her up to drive her to school. It was a long way back and forward but she never complained. Cat figured the blonde just needed the time alone with her cup of coffee and her writing.

When she ran late or overslept they went straight to school just passing through the Coffee Shop to get her cup of espresso to go. Cat wasn't really into coffee; she rather spend her breakfast with Jensen and Nikki.

The little redhead already felt so much at home that she went along and asked Nikki for permission to have her friends over after school.

Nikki insisted that it was her home now and that she could invite anyone and do what she wanted without asking. But of course Cat was a very respectful girl and she had some reservations, after all, it was all very new and she didn't want to inconvenience the family.

At lunchtime the gang reunited at their favorite table at the Asphalt Café and she took advantage to ask them what they thought of her plan.

"So, I wanted to invite all of you for a movie and maybe play cards tomorrow at Gaby's house," she said with excitement.

"At _your_ _house_ Cat," Gaby corrected her.

"Cool, I'm in," Andre said.

"Me too, it's going to be fun," Tori said taking a sip of soda.

"Fun!" Beck agreed with his friends. "What if I get things for a Pizza Night!"

"Oh yeah, let's do that it will be fun," Gaby added, looking at her new sister for a response, who gave a happily nodded.

"Jade, Are you coming?" Gaby asked.

"No," Jade answered with a cold brush off in her tone, Gaby closed her eyes and shook her head. Why did she asked in the first place.

"Why not?"

"Sorry Kitty Cat, my father is flying me to New York, he wants me to go with him to a business dinner," Jade let out upset.

"When are you leaving?" Cat looked at her worried, Jade and her father didn't get along and since the divorce she hasn't seen her mom. That was nine years ago.

"I leave right before lunch time tomorrow, I'll be back on Sunday morning," Jade said bitterly, if only she could stay a week or two, but alone, without her father.

"Well, we will miss you, but it won't be the last time we make plans to hang out."

"Thanks Cat. You have fun for me, Okay?" Jade replied with a half smile that fought to appear.

Finally Friday came with a scent of relief, the week had been heavy on homework and exams, so a little fun was way overdue.

"Oh my God, there he is."

Tori said to herself when she caught a glance of Beck in the corner of the corridor. It was a month since Jade and him broke up and they looked so comfortable being friends, so much in fact, that they constantly joked about boys, good and trusting friends indeed.

But the feeling that was tearing her apart was that that guy was her friend's ex, she shouldn't like him at all, if there is a rule in friendship that's the one, never fall for _the ex_ or actually, never go for it. Jade wouldn't forgive this and their friendship was too important to fuck over.

"Hey, Vega! Daydreaming again?" The Goth said pushing her arm from the table, making her head fall from it's resting place.

"Just thinking," she answered without looking back. She felt so treacherous.

"Tori, are you Okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just confused about some stuff," she replied not realizing she had opened a door she wasn't going to be able to close.

"Vega, hold out your wrist," Jade demanded.

Tori knew full well what was coming. She should have kept her mouth shut, Jade dragged her into the Janitor's closet.

"What's going on? You can tell me Tori." she said genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, really!" The brunette tried to sound casual.

"You are not a very good actress Tori. Something is going on. Tell me!" Jade demanded again.

"I have a crush for someone and I just… don't want to, Okay? Can we go outside now?" The Latina asked trying to pass through.

"Who is it?" Jade asked, placing a foot in front of her and grabbing both her wrists.

"Please don't. It's not important because I'm not going to pursue it. Let's just go, you have a plane to catch," Tori reminded her and pushed a bit without luck, Jade was much stronger.

"Is it Beck? Just tell me Tori I won't be mad at you. Just tell me," she looked directly at her friend's eyes.

"Jade… I… I, please let's just go."

"Tori, it's Okay. If it is Beck, it's fine. I don't love him anymore and you two have always _liked _each other," she released her hands and stepped back a little bit.

"I…, I'll shake it off, I'm sorry, I just don't know how it happened. I'm really sorry…I," Tori couldn't hold it anymore and started crying.

"Tori look at me," she took her chin bringing her brown eyes to meet hers. "It is fine, you shouldn't shake it off or walk away. I've seen how hard you've been trying. I know you don't want to jeopardize our friendship, but Tori, you don't have to hide it anymore, don't fight it. If you and Beck want to give it a shot, go for it."

"Jade, Are you sure? There are like unwritten rules in friendship. I couldn't betray that, you are more important to me than any boy," Tori said wiping her tears.

"Oh Vega, let's just write our own rules," Jade said. "First, you and I are friends, that comes before anything else. Second, no lying or hiding things (like falling for someone) because we are afraid of what the other one will think. Third, you can date my ex. No hard feelings or questions or being angry. Fourth, we are here for each other no matter what. Okay?" she finished expecting an answer.

"I agree and… thank you. We'll add more if we need to later," Tori responded smiling.

"Agreed, now let's go, I'm going to be late for my flight."

Later, at Beck's RV, Gaby arrived to accompany him to the grocery store.

"Come in and welcome to my humble abode," he gestured her inside.

"Wow, I didn't remember your room being 'mobile' and small," she said looking around.

"My kingdom, my rules," Beck replied with a rough voice. "I can't believe that after almost two and a half months of getting back in touch, you are just now coming to visit me"

"You didn't invited me," Gaby teased. "So, ready? We have to go get everything for Pizza Night and meet everyone back at my place in just an hour and a half."

"Let's go! Did you bring your car?"

"No, my mom dropped me off, she was amused by the thought of you living in an RV outside your own house, she wanted to see it." The girl giggled.

"Your mom is the best." He opened the door for his friend being a total gentleman and drove off.

"So, tell me, how much longer are you going to wait until you ask Tori out," Gaby asked so naturally, he choked a little and coughed. She always did that to him.

"What do you mean?" He played dumb.

"Really Beck? I've known you since forever. Besides, you are not the only one with the puppy looks. She is totally into you. So… what are you waiting for?"

"Gaby, I can't, she is Jade's friend. I just can't do that," he explained.

"Oh, Come on! Really? I don't think she minds at all. I heard her talking to Cat the other day saying that she knows something is up with Tori and that she hopes one of you come clean. She said she knew exactly how you felt, because you had the same expressions with her that you did when the two of you were together."

"Really?" He asked startled. "Wait you were eavesdropping?"

No way she did that on purpose, right? The blonde always respected very much other's people's privacy.

"Well, what did you want me to do. I was in the kitchen and they were coming down the stairs talking really loud, what was I supposed to do?" Gaby replied defending herself.

"No, you are right! What could you do cover your ears?" He laughed. "But… I won't do anything… Not until I speak with Jade," He responded looking at her, sticking his tongue. The girl smiled and sighed staring at her phone like she was expecting a call.

"Something wrong?"

"Today is… one month. I just… I was hoping Ash would call," Gaby mentioned with sad eyes.

"Why haven't you called her?" Beck questioned. "You know, that's a two way street"

"And what if she doesn't pick up, or simply tells me to fuck off," Gaby put her phone back in her pocket.

"I think that you need to know, whatever happens. I see how hard it's been for you all this time. You might want to hide it, but I also have known you since forever, you know?" Beck said parking his car at the market and turn off, however they stayed inside, just talking a bit more.

"There are things I haven't told you Beck," she confided. "I just can't help to think of her all the time, but… not because I still want to be with her." Hard breaths left her mouth. "This month has been torture, I'm just trying to understand at what point did I start to move on," Gaby shook her head still puzzled with the question.

"Wow, I really didn't see that coming. I thought you were conflicted because you still loved her."

"I can't help wanting her back in my life, but what I want is my friend not my girlfriend," she declared. "Don't get me wrong, I still miss us and everything we did. God, sex! I miss sex, but I don't want a relationship, does that even make sense?" She asked confused.

"I don't know what to say. If it's her friendship you want go for it, don't feel guilty." Beck tried giving her comfort, after all he had a very successful relationship with his ex.

"I want to talk to her, I want to let her know I'm still here, just not as before, I don't know," she sighed. "She was the one that broke it off, maybe she doesn't even want that."

"Call her Gaby, talk, figure it out. Because you just can't wonder around and keep living like a zombie. I love you, if you need to talk about _anything_, I'm here," he said giving her a hug, finally getting out of the car to do the shopping for that night.

"Thanks Beck, I needed that, I love you too," Gaby said and held her hand as they walked into the store.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* I used a small quote from Twyla Tharp that I really like and says: «Creativity is an act of defiance.»

I know this story is complete but, how about a simple ":)" or a ":(", to show me if you liked it or not. Everything is welcomed, good luck and until the next chapter.


	10. Pizza Night - Part 2

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters don't belong to me.**

* * *

**_Third person omniscient_**

"Damn Los Angeles traffic! It's taking me forever just to get into the city and I still have to drive to Gaby's house at least forty-five more minutes," Ashley spoke out loud, stuck in a never ending line on the road.

She couldn't wait to see her ex-girlfriend, in fact, she was sure Gaby was expecting her to call that day, but she chose to make an appearance, after all, this was her someone so dear to her, she was worth the trip.

_I know how she is; right now she must be imagining that I don't ever want to see her again_, she thought.

But how could she, they were first and foremost best friends. Ash regretted breaking up with her everyday for the first week, but she felt she had to, Gaby was suffering with every travel she made to San Diego or each time Ash drove to LA only to leave her again.

That guilty feeling started to subside the weeks that followed. She hated hurting her, but it wasn't working anymore.

The look Gaby would get as she left was heartbreaking and then, she would call to let her know she was home and all the blonde did, was cry over the phone. Gaby just couldn't sleep for days at a time and was so depressed.

Breaking up was the best choice, even if it hurt, eventually they would pick themselves up and move on. At least they would have their friendship, right? Well, that's what she had to figure out, hopefully that same night.

She remembered the day it happened, it was a mess. Ash got out of school and went straight home. It had been a good day so far, but she was extremely tired and only wanted to lie in bed talking to her girlfriend.

She drove in and got out of her car, just to see the most beautiful girl in the world sitting by the door, patiently waiting.

"Gabs, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school or… getting out of it to go home by now?" Ash said giving her a kiss and walking with her into the house.

"Yes, but I have good news and I wanted to tell you. Besides, I've skipped school before, no big deal!"

"So, did you get in?" Ash guessed excited. She knew she would; Gaby was a great writer after all.

"Yes, I did! Beck told me this morning and they are calling my parents this afternoon." The girl confirmed as they walked up to her room.

"I'm so proud of you. I can't believe you are going to be classmates with Shaggy again. How is he?" Ash asked, as if she cared too much, that little weasel almost pushed Gaby from her once.

"He is good, actually this Friday we are having a BBQ at my house and over the weekend we are going to the cabin with our families."

"Well, I'll just have to accept that you are going to pick up right where you left off. I'm glad you are going to have a friend there."

The truth was that Ash could be mad at what happened between them, but she actually like Shaggy. Beck had always been a great friend, even more to Gaby.

The blonde got comfortable sitting on the bed when Ash got a text from Isabel, a new friend from school. She picked up her phone and texted her right back with a smile.

Isabel had been flirting hard with her since school started, and she made the mistake to tell Gaby, who, starting that day, was totally paranoid. Of course Ash would never cheat on her girlfriend but having a long distance relationship didn't help with the trust.

"Ashley?" Gaby asked wondering about the text.

"Yeah?"

"Did you talked to this girl about _you_ having a girlfriend?"

"Gaby, baby, please don't start. We have talked about this. Nothing is going on with Isabel, we are just friends," she answered putting her phone down.

"Well, she keeps flirting with you, I don't think she got the message," the blonde said raising her voice.

"Really, Gaby? I'm tired of you not trusting me. This isn't easy for me either you know, but you don't see me complaining about your friends," Ash responded annoyed.

"Oh, you mean the friends you know very well and that consider me their little sister? In fact, not my friends, my brother's friends."

"This long distance thing is making you go crazy," the brunette said angry. "I don't want to have the same fight every time we see each other."

"Oh, well if I'm such an inconvenience then, maybe, we should just stop all of this," Gaby said getting up.

"Maybe we should think about it, I mean this isn't really working anymore."

"What?" The blonde replied, she wasn't expecting that and Ash hated the idea of doing it but she'd had enough.

"Gaby, baby, this isn't about Isabel, okay? This is about you and me, about the fact that we drive three hours just to get into a fight within the first twenty minutes and then we drive back three more hours heart broken or angry," Ash paused for a second and breathed in. "It's about every time I go to Los Angeles and I have to leave, you get so down and broken, it is like you are dying and it's killing me… We should just break up and try to be friends, we just can't do this anymore."

"Friends?" Gaby stared at her and poured her eyes out.

"Let's just be done with all of this. We'll have a month to heal," Ash took the girl's face with her hands to force her to look at her. "One month Gaby, no calling, no writing, emailing, no contact. Let's just heal and be friends, okay? I don't want to lose you."

"Ash… please don't," Gaby whispered, breaking her girlfriend's heart, it was the same thing she said every time Ash had to go back to San Diego, she just couldn't keep doing it.

"Gabs, I'm not changing my mind, we are done. I'm sorry." The brunette decided, taking her hands from her face and then took some steps back.

Everything happened in les than ten minutes, it seamed unreal, a nightmare, so much that the blonde stared back with such disbelieve for some minutes before she took her phone from the bed and walked out.

Not a goodbye, no nothing, she just left.

Ash felt so guilty that she waited less than a minute to chase her out, but her friend was long gone by then. There went the love of her life and she let her. She was breaking her own heart right along with Gaby's, it was done.

She got back into her house and cried herself to sleep.

A month and some hours after she finally arrived at the Evans's house, she was nervous, anything could happen, Gaby could kick her out and rightfully so.

"Hello, Henry," she said to the man who took care of the gate of the house. He waved back and let her right inside.

There were a couple of cars she didn't recognize parked upfront.

"Hmm, maybe I should have called. I'll drive around to park by the kitchen. No one ever parked there anyway."

The girl got out of her car and hoped that she wasn't crashing some party or dinner or well… she better just ring the bell.

"_Ding Dong_," she heard from inside.

Suddenly a red headed girl opened the door and smiled back.

"Hi? I'm looking for Gaby," she said trying to understand who this was.

"Oh, hey! Ashley, Right?" the little one said as if she knew exactly who she was. "Gaby is not home yet, but she'll be here soon with Beck, wanna come in? I'm Cat"

"Hi Cat, yeah! I'd like to come in and wait for Gaby," Ash replied, _who is this little happy ball of red hair_.

She walked in and followed the girl to the living room. There was a bunch of people sitting. She couldn't recognize any of them at first… but wait.

"Guys," Cat called out winning their attention.

"Ash!" Ty yelled excited.

_Oh my God a familiar face_, she thought opening her arms to brace him. "Hey, you! Jeez I almost didn't recognize you there. How have you been?" Nina came right from behind and held her in a three way hug.

"Hey rugrat, how are you? We have missed you."

"Yeah, Me too," the girl held on a little. She had really missed them. They were her family after all.

"Gaby didn't told me you were coming," Ty mentioned confused, he thought this was a Cat gathering.

"It's a surprise, I didn't know I was going to crash your plans," They made their way to the couch to say hello to the rest of the group.

"You are not crashing, it's really good that you came," Cat said smiling again.

_What's up with this girl?_

"So, these are Gaby's classmates, Tori, Andre and you already met Cat. She is the new member of our family," Ty introduced them.

_Oh, new member! Well, someone will inform me in due time._

"Hi everyone! And Cat, welcome to the family! I guess."

"Thank you," the perky girl replied, Tori and Andre looked at her confused, but they didn't ask anything.

Soon enough the door open behind them with familiar voices laughing. Everyone turned around to see Gaby and Shaggy walk in.

Ash smiled as the radiant blonde stared back at her without saying a word.

"Hey!" Beck said with an honest smile, and approached her.

"Shaggy!" She offered him a smile back, got close to give him a big hug and thought just how much gorgeous he was than the last time she saw him.

"I've missed you, Beck," Ash said as she pulled away just to turn to Gaby again.

_God she is beautiful, those eyes, her hair, her smile._

"You came," the blonde whispered.

Both girls walked right into each others arms and their mutual friend went into the living room, giving them a moment. He even got rid of everyone else, taking them into the kitchen to set things for Pizza Night.

The girls didn't want to let go, a month is really forever when you are away.

"I've missed you so much, I had to come, I'm sorry I didn't call I just…"

"You said a month, so… it's okey," Gaby said in a low sad voice.

The other girl look at her and watched her smile had disappeared, so hers banished as well.

"I needed to see you, but I get that you have plans with your friends and if you want me to… if it's not okay for me to stay… I… I could just…" the brunette started mumbling. She was so nervous that her friend would tell her to go away.

"Stay, we are having Pizza Night and we could use some fun, right?" Gaby cut her off and smiled again. She took her hand and they walked together to the kitchen.

Ash smiled behind her; everything felt in place, she finally had some peace.

Meanwhile in the other side of town, Jade was getting some alone time, she knew she'd have to sacrifice a night and go to this dinner with her father but she needed to think about herself without girl distractions.

The Goth couldn't explain why she did it all the time, why she had caught herself staring at Gaby in class and at lunch or when she was with Cat at their house.

She felt so attracted to her attitude, the way she worked at school, to see her with her half-torn notebook making senseless annotations that only she understands or how her eyes change color depending on the temperature or time of day. She used to see just green eyes, but now she swore that at night they turn more of a grayish color and that when it's colder they change into a bit blue.

"Stop! No more thinking about Gaby. I don't like her. Who cares about her eyes!"

She had her phone with her so she decided to distract herself and check her Slap page.

_Okay, bad idea, Gaby's photo right on the front page._

"What is wrong with me!" she said to herself. _I hope I meet a hot guy in NY. At least I could take my mind of this 'women problem'._

«All passengers for the flight A007 destination New York City, please board now.»

Finally, she hated the waiting lounge and wanted to get to New York already.

She sat by the window; it was a nightmare having to constantly get up if the person next to her felt like going to the bathroom or something.

Jade took a deep breath and pulled out the book they had to read for English Class. If she was going to spend four hours on a plane, she better make the best of it.

The plane was about to lift off, and no one had filled the place next to her, which was great she could relax a bit, but suddenly she saw this woman making her way to her row. She was late and Jade hated people who were late and lazy.

The woman sat down leaving one seat in the middle. She seamed upset and annoyed.

_Well, she should be, she was late_, Jade thought.

The next three to four hours she spent reading none stop, but her neck was feeling stiff and she decided to take a break putting the book down, when she noticed her plane neighbor staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just can't shake the feeling that you look exactly like my wife... Forget it, I'm sorry," The woman said looking away.

She was tall, no older than thirty-five years old. Blonde curly hair, thin features and brown eyes, very feminine and elegant, she was actually very beautiful.

"It's okay."

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Jade," she responded extending her hand.

"Miranda, so, what brings you to New York?" She continued with the questions. Fortunately, Jade was up for a good distraction.

"My father asked me to join him for a business dinner" she replied putting her book into her bag. "What about you?"

"Going home, I was in LA for business, I'm the editor of photography for a fashion magazine," Miranda said casually.

"What does your wife do?" Jade asked turning a bit more to her so they could speak more comfortably.

"She is a talents agent. She is really good." The blonde smiled. "So are you in college or school."

"School, senior." Jade found herself smiling back, you could bet that, even if she didn't realize it, she was flirting with this older woman.

"Oh, senior year is the best year! What do you plan to study when you graduate?"

"I want to be an actress and study cinematography to become a writer/producer for Hollywood."

"Big dreams, I hope you achieve everything you set your mind to." The woman kept looking at the Goth like she had seen a ghost.

"So, I look a lot like your wife, hmm? Do you have any pictures?" She asked curiously.

"Actually, I don't! See… I was mugged right in front of the airport. That's why I was late, I had to fill a form with the police and have them check my information to be able to board the plane," Miranda frowned. "What hurts the most is that I had taken so many pictures of my daughter and son and this man took my whole bag. There goes a month of memories, my camera, SD cards, also my phone, my wallet, ugh," she was noticeably angry.

"I'm so sorry," Jade empathized, she realized she had missed judge her earlier.

They continued their conversation until they finally landed.

Before they parted ways, Jade felt compelled to ask her for her contact information. The woman took the girl's phone and added her number.

"If you are ever in New York and want some pictures for your portfolio or something, call me. I'd love to take some of you," Miranda said giving Jade a little blush.

"I'll send you my contact information in a message, it was nice to meet you, Miranda." The girl said taking her things and getting up of the seat.

"The pleasure was mine, Jade."

She left the airport in a limousine her father had sent and went straight to the hotel to meet him at the lobby. He lives in the city with his new wife, but since they hated each other she will be staying at a fancy hotel instead of his place.

"Jade," he said coldly.

_Jeez Dad, what a warm welcome to the daughter you haven't seen in two months._

"Father," she replied with equal enthusiasm.

"Here is your room key. I'll pick you up in there hours for dinner. Did you bring a suitable dress?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be ready." She took the card from his hand and walked to the elevator.

Yes, that's how the West duo interacts. What a close and happy family she had! Luckily there was still time until the event, she went up and got some sleep.

Back in Los Angeles, the pizzas were already in the stone oven outside the house and the group was enjoying a nice conversation at the outside table. The weather was nice and the company was great.

"So, Shaggy! You have a girlfriend?" Ash asked bumping Beck's arm.

"Actually no, I'm single," he said smiling and moving his eyes signaling to the front almost unnoticeable.

You can say that, for two friends who haven't spoken in two years, they understood each other's body language as if it was their own. Ash watch Tori for a moment and understood that there was something between them, he definitely wanted to get with her, so she covered her mouth a little and mouthed and '_she is hot_' to which he replied in the same way an '_I know_'.

_God, we know each other so well, I've missed this, I've missed him. Even with everything that happened, Gaby, Beck and I were the best of friends for so long. It felt so good to be home with my family_, Ash thought as they laughed.

Tori was curious about what was up with the of them, they seamed so familiar and she started to get jealous, questioning this new girl that had such a deep connection with the boy she liked.

"So, you and Beck ever dated?" Tori asked.

"Hahaha, really? Nope never," she answered, Beck laughed as well and Gaby was just listening with a smile on her face.

"Why? Not your type?" Tori insisted.

"No, he is not, unfortunately," Ash said looking at him and decided to mess with the Latina. "You have gotten hotter Beck, It's a shame you are not my _type_." She finger quoted.

Gaby, Beck, Cat, Tyler and Nina started to laugh none stop while Tori was getting angry because she didn't understand what the joke was.

"I don't get it, what did just happen?" Tori and Andre looked so confused "What is your _type_ then," she also finger quoted.

"Girls, Tori… I'm gay," Ash replied clear enough but smiling so she knew she wasn't trying to get Beck or something.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Tori answered blushing a little.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known. It's not like I have it tattooed in my forehead."

Ash turned to Gaby and for a minute she saw her worried. Apparently her ex hasn't told any of them she was gay as well.

_That is a surprise, Gaby has always been openly gay, since we were kids._

Ash mouthed to her an "_it's okay_," trying to give her some peace which she took graciously and smiled back.

The night continued between laughs and stories, specially about their dear old friend Beck and his childhood adventures. But it was late and Andre excused himself to go home to his grandma. Tori did the same alleging she had to get up early next day and, as they said goodbye, the only ones left were family.

"Whom do my eyes see here?" Jensen said as he approached his daughter's ex and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you kiddo."

"Hi Jen, missed you too," She replied as she pulled away only to hug Nikki.

"My God you are growing up more beautiful every day, Ash," The woman said. "Welcome home."

"Thanks, Nik! I've missed you guys so much."

"Well, you are staying over night, right?" Jensen asked looking at Gaby.

"Yes, Dad! She is," Gaby answered for her.

_Bold move, Gabs. I guess she is comfortable with the whole friendship situation between us… or well, we'll see._

Ash nodded in agreement as both grownups directed their looks at her.

"Okay then! We are tired, you guys. We'll see you tomorrow and Ash, welcome home, honey," Jensen winked at the girl as he and Nikki waved goodbye. The rest of the kids did the same and went their separate ways.

"I'm beat," Ash exhaled as she and Gaby walked up to latter's room, still laughing over the night's events and her new friends, but it was obvious they needed to talk about the status of things and what this last month meant to each.

"I was hoping you wouldn't get around doing this," Ash said looking at the empty wall that once held their pictures.

"It's not like that," the blonde explained. "When Cat first came home she stayed in my room and she saw the pictures. So, she knows about you and she knows I'm gay. But my first day at Hollywood Arts, Beck's ex promised to make my life living hell if I didn't stay away from him."

"What? His 'ex' threaten you?" Ash was surprised.

"She was his current girlfriend then. Well, that lasted that day. They broke up that same night. But I honestly don't want a repeat of our old school so, I'm fine with Cat knowing but the rest of them can wait 'till… never," Gaby said handing her a pair of PJs since she didn't bring any.

"And what does Shaggy's ex has to do with the redhead?"

"They are best friends and since Cat came to live here, she comes often, very often. I decided not to risk it and took them off."

"It's unbelievable that we have always been so open about who we are and now we have to get inside a closet we never knew," Ash mentioned bitterly.

"So, you too, hmm?" Gaby asked going to the bathroom to change into her nightgown.

"Yeah, I just want to get over this year without problems, bullies or getting beat up in parking lots."

"Want to hear something funny?" The blonde asked as she got out of the bathroom. Ash nodded curious.

"The night Beck and Jade broke up he told her about the three of us, but he didn't want to '_out'_ me so he told her your name was Ashton."

"Oh my God, did he let her believe he is bi or something?"

"Yes! And since then Jade has been making look at guys butts and check them out. Poor Beck he just goes with it," Gaby laughed getting into bed as her friend did the same with a big smile on her face.

"Oh Shaggy, ever the best friend!"

As they did many times in the old days of their relationship, the ended up lying in bed facing each other. And then a thought cross the blonde's mind.

_We are friends, I want friendship, but she is looking so hot and I just wanted one last time, the one we never had. After all, friends do this all the time, right?_

"Gab, I…" Ash tried to say something and got interrupted immediately.

"Don't… Can we just have tonight?" Gaby said inching towards her.

Ash instinctively closed the gap between them and whispered. "Let's have tonight!"

Just like that the brunette wrapped her arm around the other girl pulling her so close and gave her a kiss.

_God, I've missed her lips, Ash is such a good kisser, she is soft and gentle, even when she's passionate._

Both of them knew what that night meant, how it was going to end. This wasn't a game or a confused reaction. It was one night, the last one.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* I used a small quote from Twyla Tharp that I really like and says: «Creativity is an act of defiance.»

I know this story is complete but, how about a simple ":)" or a ":(", to show me if you liked it or not. Everything is welcomed, good luck and until the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 - Gaby & Ash - Rated M

**A/N I posted two chapters at once, due to the fact that this one is sexually explicit. Before you read this chapter make sure you have read the previous one that holds important parts of the story. **

**This chapter is dedicated exclusively to Gaby and Ash's intimate encounter. Sexual situations are explicit. If you don't like to read it you can skip it; it won't affect the story. RATED M.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story.**

**I appreciate any advice and criticism. Please take a minute to review.**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

* * *

**Gaby's POV**

She runs her fingers slowly through my back making me gasp every time she presses my skin. She knows I love to be scratched softly.

I play with my hand under her shirt, I love how her body twitches without will when I move my hand curving her breasts, I take two fingers and twist her nipple softly. She moans into my mouth like she is asking for more pressure. I oblige, she starts to breath heavily as I turn her under me. I straddle her and start to kiss her neck. She is so sensitive when I do this, she puts more pressure with her fingers on my back as I let out a moan and I react by biting her. I start licking and biting her neck and get to her chin just to kiss her lips once more biting her lower lip and pulling it before letting go and then kiss her again meeting our tongues.

We share a longer passionate kiss, her hands are all over me, she wants to take my shirt off. God I want to take all off her clothes off, I want to get her off.

I break up the kiss and sit as I help her to take my shirt off and throw it to the floor. She pulls herself up and holds to my back to kiss my breasts. She bites my nipples one by one while she cups my tits and massages them softly. I moan more and more, I need this; I've missed this.

I let my self fall backwards arching my back, she slowly climbs on top of me. I take her shirt off and feel her making her way from my neck to my navel. Kisses and licks mark her way down my body, her hands flow all over my sides until she reaches the edge of my pants. I lift myself so she can pull them off leaving me completely naked. She takes her pants off and crawls her way back to me, I hug her again with my legs and pull her towards me, I put my hands on her butt pressing our bodies as we start thrusting. I love the feeling of our bodies clasping tight going with the motion.

We get more and more excited; our respiration becomes heavy. I need her… now.

She slowly traces my body down with her tongue, she stops at my breast and notices my hard nipples, she kisses and bites them making me moan loader.

Ash feels how wet I'm, I can't wait any longer for her to take me.

She starts circling around my clit with her thumb while she kisses my thighs. I'm moaning and biting my lip to try and control my need for her. She takes her cue and presses two fingers inside me. I let out a gasp of air and then several moans as she moves herself inside me in and out with a distinctive motion of her fingers as she is rolls around and poke my walls. She starts circling my clit with her tongue intensifying the uncontrollable shakes my body emits. I'm close, so close!

"Don't stop, plea… don't" I can't even speak.

I start to come and she takes her fingers out just to replace them with her tongue giving me an even more intense orgasm. She keeps touching me, massaging my breasts, caressing my whole body without stopping as I ride out my orgasm. She then takes my clit with her mouth and starts sucking, she notices my nub out and proceeds to flick it with her tongue making me come a second time.

**Ash's POV**

Gaby is so hot, I watch her come and twist until her respiration is back to a normal pace, I could watch her like this for hours.

She turns me over and starts caressing my whole body, kissing every bit of it as if there was no tomorrow. She goes down on me quickly, just to make sure I'm wet enough for what's to come.

She lifts one of my legs to her shoulder and settles herself on top of me, our centers touching, the rocking motion of our hips matched perfectly. I mean, watching Gaby grind herself on top of me in this dark room with only rays of light filtering through the window projecting directly into her naked figure as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back was the biggest turn on I could ever ask for.

The moment she realizes I'm staring amazed by her beauty and the intensity of the moment, she leans in to kiss me, our hips still grinding, our heavy breaths suffocating us as we kiss, I pull her closer to me and deepen our kiss, tongues meet and meet and meet. She separates again just to ride me more. She knows just how much I enjoy this position, my favorite. Our movements become more intense and we start moving faster. I moan louder and louder as I see Gaby just restraining herself by biting her lip.

"Don't hold back… don't stop" I moan while digging my nails into her tights. "Come with me"

I see her feeling an explosion as I say this to her, she moves quicker, harder, I see her coming and that just takes me over the edge, our bodies begin to shudder as she comes and I see her involuntarily pulsating body right above me, I hear her cry of pleasure and that does it for me. I finish right after her.

They say that real lesbians don't scissor, well, we should give them a class cause we are great at it.

**Gaby's POV**

After we have enjoyed each other of a while we rest in each others arms and cuddle the rest of the night, at times just making suggestive movements, kissing, pressing each others naked bodies, but we don't talk.

Tonight wasn't about talking, just enjoying hot casual sex.

After all, we have been together for 2 years. We know each other very well.


	12. Chapter 12 - NY, NY

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Jade goes to dinner with her father and spends an unforgettable night. **

**Two short chapters will follow Jade's time in NY and next one will be an explicit chapter.**

**I appreciate the time you get to read the story, please review.**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**Jade's POV**

**8pm**

My father waits for me at the lobby of the hotel. He seems surprised that I'm not wearing a plastic bag.

We take a limousine to the restaurant were we would have dinner with some of his clients and people from work. My father is a divorce lawyer, so he made sure when my mother left us she would not get a penny. I don't blame him, after all she left and never came back, why would he be responsible for her.

We barely speak on the way to the restaurant. He manages to ask if the money he sent was enough or if I needed more.

I say that it's been tight and it would help to have more money. He responds he will double the amount as soon as tomorrow and not to worry.

I didn't need more money, in fact I saved more than half in a safety box in my room. I've know all along that I wanted to move out and that money ensured I could live decently for months, if he wants to double it, I'll let him. He thinks he can buy everyone. He is disgusting.

We get there and I have to put in a nice and gentle act, after all I'm a great actress I do it without even thinking.

Two hours go by and I was tired so I went to the lobby and sit down on a couch to check my slap page. I start seeing pictures of the guys and their Pizza Night, they seem to be having fun. I see a strange face next to Beck. "Who is she?" - I say out loud, well, it must be a friend of Tyler's or something.

I feel someone sitting next to me. I don't pay much attention at all.

I realize that he is staring at me and makes his move, "Have someone told you before you are incredibly beautiful" - Oh no that line, men are so clueless.

"People have" - I respond getting out of there and back to the tables. I'm not in the mood of indulging assholes.

I go to the table and sit on the spot that has my name tag. Ugh, can this evening be over already!

"Bored out of your mind?" - A very hot guy sitting next to me asks, "Charlie" - He says turning the name tag on his seat. I'm actually impressed with his gorgeous face… and body. Wow that suit really 'suits' him well.

"Jade" - I say turning mine, "And yes, I just want to eat and get our of here" - I giggle.

"Who did you came with?" - He asked looking at the floor which is filled with lawyers and important people.

"My father" - I point at him.

"My mother" - He points at her.

"So, do you guys live here in NY" - He asks casually.

"No, I live in LA, my father and his wife live here and he just drops by LA from time to time" - I answer, "How about you?"

"Boston, Mom had to 'persuade' me to come here" - He adds.

"Sorry about that, what do you do" - I ask.

We get interrupted by all the people taking their seats on the table, finally we'll eat and this night might just be getting interesting.

After dinner and some fun conversation with Charlie he suggests that we get out of there and have some real fun in the city.

He politely asks my father for permission, I mean, cute but I couldn't care less for permission, my father nods and we leave.

As we walk a few blocks we go to a little very cozy Coffee Shop. I ask a black coffee and he gets a latte. We have a great time just talking I'm amazed by the maturity on this guy, he is only 21 but you can tell he is very sure of himself and has no fear to try new things. Definitely my kind of guy.

He asks if I would like to go dancing. I agree so we go back to the Hotel to change clothes and I can get my fake ID.

I decide to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. I fix my hair and retouch my makeup. I also bring a couple of condoms just in case something happens. I like to always be prepared and Charlie is super hot.

We go to a very well known club and have an incredible nice time dancing.

He orders some drinks and we start to loosen up. I feel the heat of the people all around me. He is so close to me and our bodies grind with the rhythm of the music.

All my worries go out the window, I mean what a guy, interesting enough to hold a conversation and a great dancer, he clearly knows what he wants. I'm getting to into the mood of the night.

It was about 3am when we decided to just stop playing games and get on with it.

We go back to his room and we start making out. He is a good kisser, but he doesn't compare to Beck.

Why I'm I thinking of Beck right now? STOP!

I'm a bit hazy because of the drinks but it's OK. I want this and I want him.

"You are so hot" - He says taking my shirt off.

"Shut up, let's just do this" - I respond. I don't want intimacy I just want to get laid and bury this 'I like girls' feeling I've been having lately.

**A/N I'm also posting the next chapter right away, it contains explicit sexual situations. If you don't like to read it you can skip it, it won't affect the story. RATED M.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Jade & Charlie - Rated M

****A/N I posted two chapters at once, due to the fact that this one is sexually explicit. Before you read this chapter make sure you have read the previous one that holds important parts of the story.****

This chapter is dedicated exclusively to Jade and Charlie's intimate encounter.

**Sexual situations are explicit. If you don't like to read it you can skip it; it won't affect the story. RATED M.**

**Please take a minute to review! Thanks.**

****Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. ****

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Jade's POV**

I take his shirt off and he quickly takes his pants off, gorgeous really. What a body!

I take my time enjoying him and kissing him everywhere. Our kisses deepen each time and our hands are all over each other.

I take my pants off and he lifts me and pushes me to the wall, he starts kissing my neck and I grab the back of his neck to keep him there a little longer.

His hands hold my butt keeping me on the air; I wrap my legs around him to hold on. He starts thrusting me against the wall and I can feel him getting hard. He takes me to the bed and gently places me on my back. He gets on top of me and starts to kiss my breasts. He takes out my bra and then my underwear, he wastes no time.

Yep, there goes his underwear as well. This was going just to fast for my taste. I wanted to enjoy this one night stand in NY, no worries about anything tomorrow, I mean I don't know him and I won't see him again.

He jumps on top of me again and starts to kiss my tits, he doesn't make too much of an effort with anything he is ready to go, he unwraps a condom and puts it on and then he places himself between my legs and thrusts inside me. I let out a soft scream, this guy has the subtlety of a hammer.

I try to loose myself on the movement and try to get into the mood, I need to, but he is not making it easier.

Where did the interesting guy go? Apparently we left him at the club.

I start moaning trying to convince myself I'm enjoying it. He starts breathing heavily and pushes himself faster.

"Do you like that? Like me fucking you?" - He says panting.

Ugh, I hated that. NO IDIOT, your dick is not a magic wand, I don't enjoy it, just shut up.

"Yeah" - I reply I just want this to be over, it was already a disappointment.

"I'll fuck you good" - He replies. I decide not to respond to that, maybe he'll shut up.

At least Beck had the decency to go down on me to get me off before going for it.

I start to wonder off and think on what would sex with a girl be like. I have watched lesbian porn but I always wandered if it was enough.

I kept going my charade and moan as hard as I can, but in my mind I'm thinking of girls.

God, I just can't pretend to enjoy it, I need to get off tonight, I was so hot and bothered and now I'm just here being this guy's inflatable doll.

I start massaging my clit searching for release. As I do this I imagine someone doing it to me, soft hands just like mine, I imagine having sex with a girl and start breathing heavily for real, I start moaning louder and louder. She is a shadow but starts to become clearer as I'm about to come, I see… I see Gaby fucking me.

I come hard, what a feeling! What a release! I was shaking all over I just had a vision and I loved it.

He comes right after I did, I really didn't give a fuck about him. I was having great sex with myself and the girl that stole every single one of my thoughts at that moment.

He rests on a side of the bed and praises me on what incredible sex we just had. If he only knew he was my worst.

I pick up my clothes and go to the bathroom.

Jeez Jade! That didn't go as planned, now I really know that I was crushing hard on Gaby, that I wanted her, that I lusted for her.

I get dressed and go out the door. I don't even have to say goodbye; he is fast asleep.

I go down the elevator and take a cab to my hotel, I'm happy I was staying somewhere else I really didn't want to run into him again.


	14. Chapter 14 - The days after

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Gaby and Ashley reach an agreement on the status of their relationship and Beck and Jade talk about Tori.  
**

**I appreciate any advice and criticism.**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**Gaby's POV**

I wake up to Ash staring straight at me.

"Hi" - She whispers

"Hey" - I say and we stare at each other smiling for moment.

"I guess that we should talk about us" - I start.

"Gaby I… I just don't know what this is. I mean it was so hard at the beginning, I missed you every minute, but things started to change… I…" - Ash says.

"I know what you mean Ash" - I interrupt her. "I feel the same way" - I breath in, "I've been so conflicted this whole month, mainly because I don't want the distance to come between our friendship, like it did with Beck before. I love you so much, you are my best friend"

"I know… I think that we just don't feel the same anymore, even with everything that we did yesterday, I mean don't get me wrong, it was incredible… but I just feel that we… we can't try again, I mean, can we?" - Ash sighs closing her eyes.

"Do you want to?" - I ask.

"A part of me wants to and a part of me knows it won't work" - Ash replies.

"I know that we could've been great if we lived in the same place, but like this? It won't work, we'll end up hating each other" - I say.

"And what about this? What about last night?" - Ash asks.

"We are exes, I believe that it was bound to happen at some point" - I respond trying not to sound to cynical.

"So, what about the next time we see each other and turn out to be this horny" - Ash giggles and smiles.

"If we still feel the same as we did last night we can talk about having 'this' again" - I respond giving her a wink.

"So, we are friends and sometimes fuck buddies?" - Ash says reaching for my lips.

"Doesn't sound so bad" - I say, of course, meeting her half way.

**No one's POV **

**Monday morning at School**

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here so early" - Beck says as he sits down next to Gaby.

"Hey jerk!" - Gaby answers smiling, "Cat had a rehearsal with Andre this morning, so" - She sips her coffee, "How about you?"

"Well, I called Jade early. I need to ask her about Tori" - Beck responds.

"Wow, good luck with that, although I think it will be OK." - Gaby winks at him.

Jade walks into school and sees Beck at a distance, as she approaches him he notices Gaby is sitting next to him. She doesn't want to interrupt but she's intrigued about what they are talking about, so she hides against a column right behind them.

"You look a little… I don't know, weird? Are you OK?" - Beck seems a little concerned.

"Well…" - She sighs, "I slept with Ash" - Gaby says looking down and shaking her head.

"Slept, slept? As in… you two had sex?" - Beck asks confused, "Weren't you broken up and moving on?"

"Yeah, well… we still are… we just, you know… took a break from our break up" - Gaby sips more coffee, "God, I need a cigarette"

"No, you really don't… Are you OK though? I mean about Ash" - Beck asks

"Yes, I mean we talked about it, we want our friendship most of all, so… we agreed to put that first" - Gaby says.

"And the sex? Is that happening again?" - Beck asks with doubt.

"Only if we both are OK with it" - Gaby replies.

Beck looks at her with wide eyes "I don't think that will end up well"

"Beck it's just that it was so good, it's always good with Ash" - Gaby half smiles.

"Yeah, I get that. But you know that it could fuck your friendship right?" - Beck asks.

"It's just sex Beck and we don't plan on having sex every time we see each other. Ash is coming back for Thanksgiving tough, so… we'll see how we feel then" - Gaby adds.

"I'll just say that I think you should just stay friends, don't complicate things, it's never just sex" - Beck bumps her shoulder.

"OK fine, I'll think very hard on that, I promise, now… you should go look for Jade and… confidence jerk! It will be OK" - Gabby says joking and pushes him away.

"See you later Gabs!" - Beck starts walking giggling.

Jade is furious, she just heard that the girl she has a huge crush on had sex over the weekend with her ex-boyfriend and she is actually thinking on doing it again over Thanksgiving. She had slept with that guy over the weekend, but she had the worst time until she imagined Gaby having sex with her. She sees Beck getting up and casually places herself on the way as she didn't see him.

"Hey Jade, you are here!" - Beck says nervous.

"Clever observation, Beck" - Jade responds.

"Mind sitting down with me? I need to ask you something" - Beck says.

"I think I know what this is about, tell me, did you really think I would be mad if you asked Tori out?" - Jade looks at him with a serious face.

"Em… Well, yes?" - Beck answers surprised.

"You know we are friends now, in fact you are my best friend. I don't care, I think you should ask her out" - Jade says.

"Thanks Jade! How was NY?" - He asks.

"It was uneventful, you know stupid business dinners and old people" - Jade says.

"Did you spent time with your step monster?" - Beck knows Jade hates her.

"Yes, on Saturday morning we had breakfast together, she actually tried to be nice… I didn't though" - Jade answers without emotion.

"Is something wrong? You seem upset" - Beck asks

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little disappointed" - Jade says

"Want to talk about it?" - Beck looks concerned.

"Maybe later Beck, I just want to go get a coffee now and get through today, so far it's been a terrible day… not you… just everything else" - Jade says looking at him trying to hide her anger.

"OK, but if you need to talk… you know" - Beck adds concerned.

"Thanks, see you later" - Jade stands up and leaves to get Coffee.

Beck looks at her and knows there is something wrong with her. He thinks it might be a good idea to keep an eye on her since she will avoid telling him what's wrong.

**A week later**

**Tori's POV**

Jade actually said it was a good idea to date Beck. I like him so much and judging for how attentive he has been lately, so kind and flirty I believe that he likes me as well.

I don't care about what people will think, I'll ask him out.

I have planned to take him to a drag race, he made a comment once about how much he enjoys racing.

I bought the tickets on Saturday and they are for this Friday, so, before he makes any plans I'll drop the invitation.

"So, you got the tickets?" - Jade asks right before lunch.

"Yes, good seats" - I respond with a smile.

"That a girl, well done, so… do you want me to distract the group at lunch so you can make your move?" - Jade asks.

"No, it's ok, we have free period right after lunch, I'll ask him then, it will be more private" - I say.

"Vega, I'm very surprised by your initiative. It's actually kind of hot" - Jade smirks at me.

"Oh Jade, if only you would've thought I was hot a year ago, I would've ask YOU out!" - I say as I give her a wink. I see Jade all confused, she sits there for a second completely frozen.

"Relax Jade, I'm over you" - I say laughing at her expression.

"Y… You… I… did… you had a thing for me?" - Jade asks me totally confused.

"Jade, breath" - I say, "Yes, last year, but then we became friends and well I moved on… Don't feel weird about it, please" - I finish looking kind of worried.

"No, no, I'm good, I just never knew" - Jade says still in shock, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Really? You would have killed me or worse, embarrassed me for it in front of the whole school" - I respond.

"Well, yeah I would have" - Jade shrugs, "So, you're Bi?"

"Surprised?… Yeah I am" - I say casually.

"Hmm… good to know Vega, I mean we are friends after all, I appreciate the honesty" - Jade says with a smile.

"Yes, we are, so… is there something you would like to tell me?" - I ask curiously.

"Me? No, I'm an open book Vega, what you see is what you get" - Jade says trying to sound confident.

God, when is she going to come clean with this crush she has on Gaby, we all notice. Ever since she came from NY she has tried to put a facade and be mean to Gaby, but she just can't. She is always so concerned that she has actually hurt Gaby she quickly dismisses everything she has done and makes it into a joke.

I have seen her looking at Gaby in class, staring at her the whole time, sometimes she catches herself daydreaming and shakes her head.

It's funny I've never seen someone so confused about her feelings.

I known I was bisexual since forever. I actually had a couple of girlfriends at my old school. My parents caught me making out with my latest girlfriend on the couch, they didn't give a damn, just asked me to be careful, they also did that with Daniel so I don't think that it was to much of a change on their part.

Anyway I don't understand why she is so scared to admit she was crushing on Gaby, I mean the girl is super hot, smart, she is actually nice and has a great family.

"Well, you know I'm all ears if you ever need to tell me anything OK?" - I say grabbing her hand and standing up. I have to go get ready to meet Beck after lunch.

"I know Tori, thanks… and go already" - Jade says smiling.

I pick up my bag and go straight to the bathroom.

Jade can be so complex sometimes, I'll give her a couple of weeks to come clean or I'll call her on it. I mean after all, we did have that as a rule in our friendship, '_No lying or hiding things (like liking someone) because we are afraid of what the other one will think'_.

I put some lipstick on, fix my hair and prepare what I want to say to Beck, I'm actually nervous. I brace myself and breath deep. OK, I'm ready for this.

**Beck's POV**

Tori asked me to wait for her at the Asphalt Café, we have free period, I guess she want's to talk to me privately about something. I think is about Jade crushing on Gaby, I have been watching her all week. Jade can be so obvious.

I worry about Gaby, Jade has been really mean and dismissive lately. Sends a sarcastic comment and then ignores her.

She is not going to end up well in all of this if she keeps pushing Gaby away. Gaby is definitely not Tori, she'll get tired and send Jade right back to where she came from.

I'm nervous to see Tori, I have been crushing on her more than ever and this time I had Jade's consent. Tori wouldn't have to feel bad about it, like when we almost kissed around the Platinum Music Awards.

I will feel the mood and see if I ask her out today. I have a nice movie and dinner planned for our first date. I know there are a few movies that she would love to go watch.

Oh my GOD! Here she comes. She is so hot. Wow, I like this girl.

"Hey Tori, looking great" - I say as I stand up until she approaches and sits down.

"Thanks" - She blushes. Oh man, she is beautiful.

"So, what did you wanted to talk to me about?" - I ask.

"Well, I… have been thinking a lot about you lately" - She clears her throat, "and… I would like to know if you have plans for Friday night?"

She has been thinking of me? Wow, I don't know what to say. I think she is going to ask me out!

"Actually I wanted to ask you out on Friday" - I say taking the advantage.

"Too bad, I have plans" - She says, "Oh" - I respond confused.

"Silly, I'm asking YOU out" - She takes out a couple of tickets to my favorite drag race competition.

"So, what do you say? Want to go out with me on Friday?" - She smiles at me anticipating a yes.

"Of course I would" - I smile back at her.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7pm, sharp" - She says.

"OK, it's a date" - I love a woman that can be independent and takes control.

We both smile and stare at each other for a couple of seconds, and start talking about school and stuff until the free period is over.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Date

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Thanks for reading! We finally get around the BORI date. Hope you like it.  
**

**I appreciate the minute it will take you to leave a review! **

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Friday night**

**Beck's POV**

"Gaby! I'm nervous" - I say as I take the dirty dishes to the sink.

"Ugh, Beck! Why? You have known Tori for a while now. You must know things she likes" - Gaby says as she washes the dishes.

"It's just that I've been with Jade for two years and I feel completely lost. Tori's nothing like Jade. I would give Jade a pair of scissors and she would be happy for weeks. I do that with Tori and she will be running for the hills" - I stand next to her drying the dishes.

"Hahaha, Jade is weird, hot but weird!" - Gaby shakes her head, "Look, Tori is easy to figure out. She is a romantic, so obviously she likes romantic gestures" - Gaby says.

"Yes, such a romantic… She asked me out and is picking me up" - I reply.

"And, what is not romantic about that? She must know you like girls with initiative. That's her thinking of how to win you over, smart girl, Beck!" - She says with a smirk on her face.

"What if I get her flowers" - I suggest.

"Ugh, you are a walking cliché, don't get her '_flowers_' get her '_a_' flower" - Gaby says.

"Isn't more better?" - I ask confused.

"Actually, giving a girl a dozen flowers is kind of generic, you know?" - I look at her confused.

"Obviously, you went to a flower shop and asked for a dozen flowers, there is no effort or care. If you get her ONE flower you actually go to the flower shop and look for the most beautiful one, you know, the one that is perfect, the one that reminds you of her" - Gaby says turning off the water and drying her hands, "Get her one, trust me. Do you know which kind she likes the most?" - Gaby asks me.

"Mmm, not really" - I answer with a frown.

"Let's go ask Cat" - Gaby suggests.

We go upstairs to Cat's room where Jade and Cat are laughing about something.

Gaby knocks the door and asks if we can come in.

"Of course Gaby" - Cat answers.

"Hey, so we have a question for you" - I say.

"What's up?" - Cat says giggly.

"Do you know what kind of flower is Tori's favorite?" - I ask.

Jade tries to hide a smirk.

"Don't tease me" - I say pointing at her, "I just never had to ask her this and I have to go and buy a flower for tonight"

"One flower? Get her a dozen!" - Jade points out.

I look back at Gaby who is trying really hard to contain a laugh as she shakes her head trying not to let it be noticeable.

I smile without even realizing it and Jade picks up on it.

"Oh, so it was 'your' idea to get Tori just one flower hmm?" - Jade says to Gaby making fun of her, "Have you had relationships before? Or are you just trying to ruin this for Beck because you want him for yourself?"

"Jade!" - I say a little angry, why does she do this all the time. Trying to embarrass Gaby every time she gets.

"Yeah, it was my idea, but I realize, you will never really understand the reason why… So… Cat, do you know what kind she likes the most?" - Gaby replies and turning her head to address only Cat.

Wow, it's coming! Gaby is getting tired of Jade's constant bashing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" - Jade asks angry looking straight at Gaby.

"Cat?" - Gaby asks, ignoring Jade.

"Roses, white roses" - Cat answers.

"Thanks Cat" - Gaby says with a smile just for Cat and leaves the room, "I'll wait for you in my room Beck"

"Jade, do you have to do this every time?" - I say disappointed.

"What? She gives you a terrible advise and you just take it and get angry at me because I call her on it?" - Jade raises her voice.

"You know what, I don't care, she gave me great advise and I really don't care about your opinion if you use it to humiliate people I care about… thanks Cat" - I say and walk right out the room.

I hate how Jade treats Gaby. She is strong but she has a limit even if she doesn't show it. I remember when we went to school together and someone would say something really mean to her. She would put a brave face and dismiss it, and then days or even weeks after she would break down in front of us. Now she has me, but Ash is gone. I know that she must be having a tough time and Jade just makes it all worse for her.

"You OK beautiful?" - I say entering Gaby's room.

"Yeah, I'm just not in the mood to handle Jade's remarks right now" - She says.

"What happened, you OK? Is it about Ash?" - I ask.

"It's just… She has been dating the girl that we broke up over. I was hoping that she would come for the Thanksgiving Party, you know, but we spoke last night and she confessed '_Isabel_' doesn't want her to come here to visit" - Gaby finger quotes her name, "I just hate all of this, why isn't Ash drawing a line, we are friends that have known each other for forever, she is so 5 minutes ago"

"I'm sorry about that" - I reply, I honestly don't know what else to say.

"Ugh, I just… I'm pissed and sad and all fucked up, because I have no right to say anything and yet, is my friendship with Ash the one on the line"

"To be honest with you, I think that Ash is the one that has to decide. Are they at least girlfriends yet? Or are they just dating" - I ask her.

"Until last night just dating" - Gaby sighs.

"Then lets not panic just yet. You should at least let her know what you think about this, even if she calls the last shot" - I say.

"I know, you are right… I love you, you know?" - Gaby says smiling at me.

"I love you too beautiful" - I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"You have to go if you don't want to be late… go and buy the most gorgeous white rose you can find" - She says.

"Thanks Gaby, what would I do without my cupid" - I smile and leave.

**Tori's POV**

I'm almost ready to pick Beck up. I finish putting on my rings and a necklace, some perfume and I'm done.

Gosh, I'm excited. Tonight will be a great night.

I go downstairs and see my Dad sitting on the couch. I still have a half before I have to leave, so, I sit down by his side.

"So, are you ready to pick up your date sweetie?" - Dad asks laughing.

"Dad, Stop! I asked him out, I'll pick him up" - I say, he's been teasing me about it since I told him I was going out tonight. He was amused at the idea that I planned everything just like a guy would, but he knows I used to do the same with Mel when we were going out. Of course, since Mel was a girl, he really never teased me about it.

"I don't have to tell you that midnight is your limit, right Tori? So you must take him home at 11:30 pm, OK?" - He giggles.

"Dad! I should be allowed to come home at least 12:30 pm… I do have to drop him at his house. It's not fair!" - I argue.

"Well, sorry honey, the rules are the same. See, that's what you get for asking him out… and picking him up" - Dad giggles and goes to the kitchen.

"And Tori, I want you two to be careful, OK?" - He says changing his tone to a more serious one.

"Dad!… It's our first date… and can you please not mention this… is embarrassing" - I blush and look down a bit.

"Well, beats having a different talk… you know? The one involving me killing Beck and you going to the store to buy dippers" - He says raising his eyebrow and nodding.

"Jeez Dad, you know I'm responsible… and you don't have to worry you know! I had this conversation with Mom" - I cut him off, "I have to run or I'll be late, see you later… or better I say, tomorrow… love you!" - I leave and close the door.

God, I hated when my parents started the sex talks every time I went out with someone new. But well, at least they are aware that I was sexually active in my past relationships and they seemed OK with it as long as I knew the consequences and was safe.

I get to Beck's house and see him standing there with a single white rose. Ohhh, that melted my heart a little.

"Hey Tori, you look amazing tonight" - Beck says handing me one single flower as he got into the car.

"Thanks, I love it" - I respond, it's beautiful, one single white rose, it's just perfect and very fragrant, he definitely put some effort finding this beauty. He is so cute!

We smile at each other and I drive us to the racing track.

On the way there we talk about cars and racing. I confess that my Dad and I watch the Formula 1 on weekends. I love cars, even though I failed my first driver's license test do to an old lady's fault, but well I took it again and it's fantastic, I love driving.

He is surprised at my knowledge and passion for it. I know we will have a good time tonight.

He looks gorgeous, he is wearing a dark blue washed out pair of jeans with black boots and a grey V-neck t-shirt that exposes his collarbone, very sexy, he has a green jacket that fits him perfectly and his hair in a pony tail, it was so long now. Well, totally dreamy.

We get there and take our seats. It was a great view. We decided to pick winners in all races and bet on them. Every time each of us lost we would have to reveal something that the other one didn't know, we decided to leave those for out dinner after.

There are 3 major events tonight and we pick different winners. Each of us win one event and we both lost on the third one which was a Superbike Racing Event. So we decided that each will have to reveal 2 things at dinner.

We walk out of the racing track and head directly to a new place that makes incredible hamburgers.

**Beck's POV**

"I haven't heard of this place before, come here often?" - I ask.

"Is new and I came here first with my Dad a couple of months ago" - She replies, "The double cheese and home made BBQ one is fantastic"

We both decide on a different kind and ask the waiter to cut them in half that way we would share both burgers.

"The races were amazing. I had an incredible time, thanks for… you know, everything" - I say and smile at her.

"We had some fun, but this date isn't over yet, you owe me two secrets!" - She says.

"Oh yeah, lets see… I'm a really good soccer player. I use to be in my old school's junior league team" - I raise my eyebrows and nod in a cocky way.

"Really? I'm sure my Dad would love to play soccer with you" - Tori says, "Now the second one!"

"Uhm… I can't think of anything" - I say while thinking really hard.

"Oh come on, you must have something that you have done or a lie you have told!" - Tori responds.

"Yes, I do have a lie that I told but I can't tell what it's about" - I say.

"OK, say to who you told it to and what it was without revealing what you don't want" - Tori insists.

"Jade, I lied to Jade" - I say closing my mouth and pressing my lips in.

"What? You have to tell me! I won't say a word I promise" - Tori says excited.

"OK, you promise!" - I point at her, "I made a promise to Gaby not to reveal something and I had to tell Jade a lie to keep the promise, now Jade thinks I'm bisexual and she is constantly making me check guys out" - I say shaking my head and laughing.

Tori burst into laughter too, we both look at each other and she says, "I think I know what's Gaby's secret"

I freeze up and change my expression changes to a full concerned one.

"Relax Beck, I'm fine with it. Let me first tell my secrets and then I'll 'guess' Gaby's secret" - She says calmly, "I'm bisexual"

"Really?" - I say in disbelieve.

"Yes, is that a problem with you?" - She asks.

"Actually, it's great! I have no problem with that at all" - I say smiling.

"OK, so, secret number 2, I used to have a huge crush on Jade when I first got in HA, in fact I used to hate you a little, envy you even" - Tori confesses.

"Wow! That is a big secret, I never noticed, you were always very nice to me" - I reply.

"Well, I'm a good actress, but I realized that I appreciated Jade's friendship more than anything romantic and in the end I moved on from the crush" - Tori sips her lemonade.

"So, what do you think Gaby's secret is?" - I ask.

"She is gay" - Tori says casually I look at her puzzled, "Gaydar, Beck" - She says making a gesture with her fingers and her eyes.

I smile big, I see that she knew Gaby's secret and since she hasn't told anyone I believe everything is OK.

"You know she made me promise not to tell anyone" - I say as the waiter places our burgers on the table.

"You didn't break that promise, I just knew. Now, the only thing that we need is for Jade to accept she likes Gaby and confront her" - Tori blurts out.

"I chock a little… So… uhm uhm… You also noticed that?" - I say, "I thought I was the only one"

"I think we all have noticed. I saw Cat the other day rolling her eyes as Jade made one of her now famous remarks to contradict anything Gaby says and Andre bumped my elbow the other day at the corridor when he caught Jade almost drawling at the sight of Gaby on those new skinny jeans" - Tori adds.

"Well, then we all know... except Jade" - I shake my head.

"I think she knows, she just doesn't want to accept it, she might be scared, I don't know, of rejection, after all she is the one that does the bulling not the other way around"

"You are right" - I reply, "We have to find a way to let her know it's OK"

"So, Beck, tell me… Ash is Gaby's ex right?" - Tori asks curiously.

"Yes, they were together for 2 years and broke up about a month and a half ago" - I answer.

"And how is Gaby dealing with that?" - Tori asks.

"They are trying being friends, but Ash is dating someone Gaby doesn't like, so she is a little upset" - I reply.

"What time is it?" - She looks at her phone. "Shit, I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to drop at your place and hurry home or I'm grounded" - Tori says standing up. "Let me go to the bathroom and I'll be right back"

She leaves the table as I get a message.

Gaby - _How is it going? Write when you can! Love you._

Beck -_ Everything is good, we are about to leave the restaurant and go home, she has a curfew. I'll call you when I get home._

"OK, we can go" - Tori says as she approaches me from the back.

"What about the bill? We have to split it" - I ask.

"Already took care of that. I asked you out, my treat. You can pay when you ask me out next time" - She says with a smirk.

"Well, Tori I must say you are quite the '_gentlewoman_' I had an amazing time" - I say standing up and we head right to the car to go home.

**Gaby's POV**

_Ring, ring_

"So, did you kiss her, or should I ask if she kissed you?" - I say to Beck in a joking tone.

"Haha, very funny, we had a peck" - Beck replies.

"I'm glad you had a great time. Did she like the rose?" - I ask.

"Yes! She loved it I saw her big smile since before I got into the car just looking at it" - Beck yawns, "I had the best time, you have no idea how interesting she is. There are so many things that I don't think anyone knows about her"

"That's awesome, love! I think you are falling asleep so how about I talk to you tomorrow, or if you don't have plans drop by for breakfast" - I say yawing as well.

"Done, I'll be there by 8, OK?" - He says.

"Deal, see you tomorrow, bye" - I say and hang up.

I'm so glad Beck had a good time with Tori. I think he deserves a great girl at his side, or leading him, since Tori turned out to be so dominant.

I actually like that in a girl, I'm like that myself.

I'm so tired; I've spent the whole afternoon planning the last details of the Thanksgiving Party with Tyler. I hope everything goes well.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Song

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Thanks for reading, please take 1 minute to review!**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Saturday morning**

**Gaby's POV**

7:30am and I'm up and ready to make breakfast for Beck and Andre who is dropping by to help me out with my song writing class assignment. I think I can write a good song, but musically I need help. I only play the piano but not incredibly well and drums but how can you compose melody only with a drum kit.

I enter the kitchen just to see Tyler already brewing a jar of coffee and making orange juice.

"Hey punk! Why are you up so early?" - He says giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I invited Beck and Andre over for breakfast" - I start preparing the batter for waffles.

"Emm, did you invited Tori as well? Because she is walking right this way" - Ty says pointing at the garden right outside the kitchen.

"No" - I say going to the door to welcome her in. "Tori… Hi!"

"Hi guys, your mom let me in and told me that you two must be here and the Cat and Jade must be still upstairs" - Tori says greeting Ty and I.

"Oh! Come in, we are making breakfast" - Ty says.

"Actually, I sort of wanted to talk to Gaby about something, can I steal her from you for a bit" - Tori says looking at me.

"Sure" - Ty says.

"Ty can you finish the waffles then?… Oh and if Beck or Andre come, tell them we'll be right back OK?" - I give Ty a wink, he nods back and I take Tori to my room.

"So… I actually just want to tell you that Beck and I are just old friends and that you have nothing to worry about" - I rush to let her know, I don't want anymore misunderstandings.

"No Gaby, I know that" - She giggles, "It's not what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Oh… OK, then; What do you want to talk about?" - I reply as we sit down on the pillows on the floor of my room.

"Gaby, I don't what to freak you out or anything… but I know about you" - Tori looks straight at me.

I sigh deeply.

"Did, Beck… you know, did he…" - I don't know how to ask.

"No, he didn't, I've known for a while" - She says, "I have a good… Gaydar" - She replies softly laughing.

"Am I that obvious?" - I ask laughing a little as well.

"No, you are not" - She says, "Am I?" - She asks giving me a wink.

"Nope… no, you are not" - I blush and smile while shaking her head.

"Don't worry Gaby, I just wanted you to know that I know and that I won't say anything to anyone, I just didn't want Beck having to hide it from you" - Tori says with a reassuring tone.

"Well, Cat also knows just in case" - I confess.

"Jade?" - She asks.

"No! She would make my life a living hell" - I laugh.

"I get that, trust me. Andre knows about me, I know he is OK with it and that he is loyal friend, so you can trust him and I told Beck last night" - She confesses.

"Oh well, Beck is a good friend" - I say and smile, "I was planning on telling Andre today, I'm so tired of putting so much effort in hiding".

"One day you will have to confront Jade though. She is not so bad, I told her and she was OK" - Tori says giving me a comforting look.

"I guess I'll tell her on my own terms. I want to wait until she grows out of her '_picking on Gaby_' phase" - I see Beck walking with Andre and Tyler in the garden and I wave hello. Tori does the same.

"Tori, I just want to say thanks for this little talk. Is so reliving to have people know I'm gay. You know, I never had to hide in a closet, EVER, it's just so exhausting" - I say as I get up from the floor.

"Oh, trust me I know just how exhausting being in the closet is, I'm glad we can confide in each other now!" - Tori says as she gets up and we head downstairs.

"Yes! Thanks… BTW, I heard you and Beck had fun last night" - I say bumping her arm with mine.

"Oh yes, Beck is fantastic" - Tori smiles from ear to ear.

"Yeah Beck is great" - I smile back.

**Jade's POV**

Cat and I had a little slumber party yesterday; we watched movies and talked.

I actually like staying here with her because mornings are great in this house; I can share time with the Evans and pretend I have a real family.

"Ready Kitty Cat?" - I ask behind the door of the bathroom in Cat's room.

She comes right out. "Ready" - She says.

We get down to the kitchen and realize that the outside table is set for breakfast; I see Jensen, Beck, Andre and Ty already sitting. I didn't know they were coming.

"Hey girls, how did the movie night go" - Nikki says giving us kisses.

"It was fun! As always" - I say smiling.

"That's great girls! Now, let's go eat, I'm starving" - Nikki says heading outside she turns her head and says, "Think of the devil and she shall appear… with Tori none the less"

"Mom, is 'speak' of the devil" - Gaby says.

"I know but you didn't give me time to speak" - She kisses Gaby and Tori.

**Beck's POV**

Everybody is sitting down and enjoying a fun time when Jensen demands some attention hitting his glass with a spoon.

"Guys, Girls, we would like to invite you all to spend the 27th at night here with us to celebrate Thanksgiving"

"But isn't Thanksgiving on the 28th?" - Jade asks.

"Yes, but Cat is flying to Idaho to spend the 28th with her parents and brother and we assumed that the rest of you would spend that night with your families" - Nikki explains.

I see Jade looking down. She never spends Thanksgiving, Christmas or New Years with her family, they are never here, she usually spent those days at my house.

We all accept the invitation.

"It doesn't need to be black tie, but we would like it to be a formal dinner so, please dress up" - Jensen says smiling, "I'm glad the family is getting bigger"

"Nina is coming on both the 27th and 28th right?" - Nikki asks Tyler.

"Of course Mom! You know that" - Ty replies.

"How about you Jade, will you join us both days? We would love to have you" - Nikki asks directly to Jade. Apparently she also picked up Jade's reaction earlier.

"It would be my honor Nikki, thanks" - Jade says smiling again. I'm glad she has found a place here to actually call home.

Gaby is looking at her phone like she is searching for something or waiting for a message or call; she definitely seems distracted.

"Will Ash come?" - Jensen asks and waits for an answer, "Gaby? Would you put your phone down please"

"What?… Oh, yeah I'm sorry" - She slips her phone in her pocket.

"So, will Ash come to Thanksgiving dinner?" - Jensen repeats.

"No" - Gaby let's out quickly.

"I'm sure Ash will be able to make one of the two days" - Nikki insists.

"No, Ash won't come, we had a fight" - Ahem, ahem, she clears her throat as she gets up, "Does someone want something to drink… I mean, that is not already on the table?" - She says trying to run away from the situation.

"I'm with you on a smoothie!" - I volunteer and get up to go with her to the kitchen, I need to know what's up.

"OK, then" - Jensen says.

I walk with Gaby to the kitchen and we get things for the smoothie. Once the blender is on we talk knowing that we won't be heard.

"What's up?" - I ask.

She shows me her phone and there is Ash's FB page with a relationship status update:

_'In a relationship with Isabel Thomas'_

"And she just blocked me" - Gaby whispers.

"What? Fuck Gaby, I'm sorry, did you at least get the chance to talk to her?" - I ask worried.

"I did, but Ash doesn't want to upset her '_new girlfriend_'. I don't know why I'm so surprised or pissed, what right do I have to ask Ash to get her '_dumbfriend'_ in line" - Gaby says annoyed.

"You can't decide anything for Ash. If she wants to listen to her '_dumbfriend_' it's her lose" - I say angry.

"I just wish I were dating someone and then maybe I couldn't care less" - She says.

"Actually I have someone in mind, but it would have to be sort of a blind date" - I say.

"What? No! No blind dates Beck, we better go back smoothie boy!" - She smiles at me and we get back outside.

**No one's POV**

Breakfast was over and the guys started to say good bye and go home. Andre stayed to help Gaby with her song. And Jade stayed with Cat. She is sleeping over again.

"So Gaby, do you have anything for the lyrics?" - Andre asks.

"I have a couple of poems I wrote, I think that I could fix them to make them into lyrics… here" - Gaby passes the papers to Andre.

"I see potential in these, but I have to tell you that maybe they won't work for the assignment" - Andre says laughing.

"Yeah I know" - Gaby laughs with him.

"What's wrong with them" - Cat asks as she and Jade join them in the living room.

"Well, they are too sexual or too violent, I don't think that our teacher is going to be very pleased" - Andre replies.

"Sexual uhm? Evans, I thought you were a virgin, I mean with that innocent face of yours" - Jade says trying to make Gaby uncomfortable.

"And what if I am Jade, is being a virgin such a bad thing?" - Gaby answers looking at Jade with defiance.

Jade wasn't expecting that answer.

"Well, how can you write about sex if you haven't experience it" - Jade replies continuing her tease.

"What about sex" - Jensen says approaching the kids with a bowl of chips and guacamole.

Jade freezes thinking she might just got Gaby in trouble with her parents.

"Andre thinks my potential lyrics are too violent or sexual" - Gaby says to her Dad while taking some chips in her hand.

"Oh well honey, you know… if you need me to give you some money to buy 'something' that can help you with that, just let me know" - Jensen says jokingly.

Jade and Andre looked totally surprised by that answer, Cat just amused.

"Jeez Dad… No! Thank you, I can manage" - Gaby says embarrassed.

"Or maybe you can make up with Ash and… you know…" - Jensen suggests.

"OK, enough! Go away. That was too much, you crossed the line… out!" - Gaby says pushing her Dad away while they both laughed.

"OK, OK I'm leaving… have fun kids" - Jensen says as he walks out.

Jensen and Gaby have a very open relationship, which continues to surprise Jade every time something like this happens.

"You are very upfront with your parents, uhm?" - Andre points out.

"I think that it's the other way around, they are too upfront with me" - Gaby laughs.

"So much for the virgin act" - Jade says.

"Like you really thought I was a virgin Jade, I know Beck told you about Ash a while ago" - Gaby says and then freezes for a bit opening her eyes wide.

She looks at Andre realizing that he actually knows Ash and that she is a girl and she hasn't told him yet.

"I need to talk to you like… now" - Gaby says to Andre.

"No need, I already know what you want to tell me" - Andre answers laughing and raises his hand for a high 5.

Jade looks disconcerted. Cat, a little worried about Jade's face and uncomfortable for the current situation.

"Sure?" - Gaby asks Andre. He nods and Gaby meets his high 5 and they laugh some more.

Cat breaths out with relieve.

"What's with you two?" - Jade asks looking more confused than ever.

"Nothing" - Andre and Gaby say at the same time.

"OOOK? So, let's see your lyrics then" - Jade takes the papers with curiosity. As she reads them Andre continues explaining to Gaby how to get a good song for the assignment.

"You know, great lyrics come filled with emotions, your happiness, sadness, fears, doubts. How you're feeling right now?" - Andre explains to Gaby.

"Well, right now I'm really angry, but I don't have any poems about this kind of anger that I could use" - Gaby says.

"Actually, these are pretty good, I would go with 'Decompression' or 'Bullet'" - Jade says as she passes them to Cat so she can take a look.

"No way, 'Bullet' will get her in trouble, Mr. Matthews will freak out" - Andre says quickly.

"Oh, come on Andre, why?" - Jade says.

"'_I punch through the wall as I break my fist_'. Really Jade?" - Andre replies.

"He might just appreciate someone doing something other than Pop, Pop, Pop!" - Jade adds.

"Maybe not for this assignment, I don't want you to get a bad grade" - Andre says looking at Gaby. "Let's better write one right now" - He suggests.

"OK, fine let's make a new song, but I agree with Jade, maybe is time for someone to change the genre of that class" - Gaby says.

Both girls meet their looks and sincerely smiled at each other.

The guys work all afternoon on the song. It started to come along great. They settle on working on it some more some time next week to finish it since the assignment is do a week from Monday.

**Monday after school at Gaby's house**

**Jade's POV**

"So Beck, Tori told me your date went great" - I say as I sit down on the living room sofa where Cat, Beck and Gaby are hanging.

"It was… now I have to think of something amazing to do so I can ask her out" - Beck points out.

"What did you have planned before she asked you?" - Gaby says resting her neck on her hand as she leans on the back of the sofa.

She is so sexy. I just can't even…

"Dinner and a movie?" - Beck says with a frown.

"Feeling cliché?" - I can't help but laugh.

"It doesn't have to be, personalize it, make it your own and it's a great plan" - Gaby responds trying to ignore me.

"Ohhh here we go with the 'great' date advise, come on Gaby tell us more" - I say sarcastically.

"You know what Jade, why don't you give your amazing advise to Beck, I mean based on your long experience dating…" - Gaby responds looking at her waiting for an answer.

I just stare at her; I like getting her exasperated.

"Can you just not… fight this time, please" - Cat says.

"Gaby can you just explain, I trust your instinct" - Beck says looking at Gaby, really wanting to get some advise on what to do.

"Look, dinner and a date. Don't take her out, do something yourself" - Gaby suggests.

"Beck doesn't know how to cook" - I answer for him, "He could burn water"

"He can learn something easy and make a night out of it and about the movie… well dude, you are the best student in documentary class, use your imagination" - Gaby says gesturing with her hands.

"You want him to make a movie?" - I laugh how can she suggest that, "You know how long that would take? He will be asking Tori out next year"

"Can you have 'less' faith in what people can do?" - Gaby says to me and then turns to Beck, "Make a documentary on you and her, you still have our childhood home made movies?" - Gaby asks.

"Yes!" - Beck says with a huge smile on his face.

"Good, I'll get Trina to help me making copies of Tori's, you can put that together in what, a couple of days?" - Gaby asks while Beck nods.

"I can teach you how to make lasagna!" - Cat offers, "Tori loves it!"

Wow I didn't see that coming that actually was a good idea. Tori will love watching Beck when he was a kid, hell, I would've wanted to watch that when we were together.

"Now I just need a place, I can't have her over the RV" - Beck adds.

"Well, if you promise not to have sex in my brother's apartment I could ask him tonight" - Gaby says and quickly raises her eyebrows.

"I promise!" - Beck says, "Thanks beautiful and Cat I really appreciate your help as well"

"Well, I have to run, I have to meet someone for something" - Gaby says mysteriously and walks away to her room.

"Good plan for your date I must admit" - I say… It was good! Get of my back.

"You waited until she was way gone to say that. Can you just be a little nicer to her?" - Beck asks me a little mad.

"What would be the fun in that?" - I reply with a smirk on my face.

"You know one day that attitude you have with her will explode right in your face?… I'm just saying" - Beck says and get's up to leave as well.

He approaches me and Cat kisses our foreheads, says goodbye and heads downstairs.

"He's right you know, you push her away to much, Gaby is not Tori Jade, she won't tolerate everything you throw her way" - Cat says seriously.

"I know Cat, I just… I... I don't know how to behave with her" - I confess.

"Well she is not your punching bag, stop mocking everything she says, be kind Jade, like you are with me and with Tori" - Cat says, "Just stop treating her like she is worthless"

Cat is upset, she just gets up and walks to her room.

I suddenly feel very guilty and inadequate; I get up and go home.


	17. Chapter 17 - Thanksgiving Day 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N I had to break this chapter in two because it ran too long. I hope you are enjoying the story.**

**Thanks for reading, please take 1 minute to review!**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Monday, a week after**

**Gaby's POV**

Everything is going well at school and the song turned out great. I got a B+ even though I would have loved an 'A' it appears that Mr. Matthews doesn't really like songs other than really Pop or very commercial ones.

Thank God he doesn't teach Song Writing next semester. Maybe I'll be able to write something more to my genre and liking.

Beck and Tori look very happy even if they are not together yet. Beck told me the date went amazing and that Tori loved the short film he made, also the lasagna Cat help him make. I'm really glad for them.

Jade has been off my back for the past few days. It's nice not to constantly fight her.

Thanksgiving is approaching and I'm feeling really tired with all the preparations. Grandpa is coming which makes me really happy. He has been traveling Europe for the past 6 months and I really miss him.

We haven't had this many people home for Thanksgiving since Tyler and Nina were in High School and all their friends would come by.

I already have my dress picked up. Nina and I went shopping on Saturday y really like having Nina around, it's nice that her and Ty go to UCLA they are always 30 minutes away.

I smoke the last of my joint and head back to my room. Mom really hates when I smoke up here but it's just MY space and hardly ever does anyone come here. Ty and Nina do when they stay home, sometimes we smoke together, sometimes we just listen to music and make s'mores on the grill Ty and I bought exclusively for the rooftop.

This place is not as dangerous as Mom makes it to be, I don't even know if she has ever been up here. Our house has a big rooftop it's mostly flat and then inclined on the edges. I believe that my Dad had the idea of turning it into a sort of terrace, which never happened, he never got around building the ledge wall but there is a staircase near the attic, which leads you here.

We first came up here with Dad who wanted to show us the sunrise on New Years, Ty was 14 years old I was 10. Before that, the staircase door was always locked, Mom was afraid we would fall from the ledge 3 stories down to the garden.

Ty and I found out that it was very easy to get to the rooftop from our bedrooms windows until Mom caught us and begged we would go out there from the staircase, we didn't really listen to her. We had a sense of adventure every time we climbed from the windows, finally my Dad built very secure ladders from our rooms and made us promise never to go outside the limits my Dad painted 5 feet from the edge.

But I digress.

I get back into my room from the window near the couch and I see Jade sitting there waiting for me.

"So, where did you escape to?" - She asks crossing her arms.

"Hi Jade, what are you doing here? Did you get lost? Cat's room is at the end of the corridor you know" - I respond avoiding the question.

I open the table drawer and place inside 2 joints I didn't smoke.

"Oh, so you go out there to get high?" - She asks in an interrogating tone.

"What do you want Jade?" - I say with a dismissive tone and head to my closet to change pullovers.

"Your Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner would be ready in 30 minutes… of course that was 20 minutes ago" - She says following me.

"Well, thanks for the information, you didn't have to stay here 20 minutes to tell me though" - I say as I go to the bathroom to wash my face.

"I didn't want to go downstairs and tell Nikki you were M.I.A. and get you in trouble" - Jade says sitting down on my bed.

I finish washing and look at myself in the mirror. She was worried I would get in trouble? All she does is find ways to hurt me; WTF was going on?

"Mom knows I go up there and smoke" - I say trying to ignore her concern.

"Yeah, but she doesn't like it, or do you think I haven't heard her telling you that plenty of times" - Jade adds, "Anyway you shouldn't be up there if you are going to get high, you could fall"

Really, WTF is up with Jade today!

"Thanks for the advice '_Mom_' but I'm not 5, I know how to take care of myself" - I say.

I know I should thank her but I've had it with Jade's attitude towards me, well at least until some days ago. She is insufferable, I mean, does she has to be so mean and radical all the time, all her beauty wasted on a bitter person that just enjoys everyone else's misery.

I start walking towards the kitchen and she follows me close behind. I slow down a bit so we both are next to each other and I mumble a '_Thanks_' turning to see her and smile. She smiles back and we keep on our way.

"Hi girls" - Mom says as we walk into the kitchen.

"Where is Cat?" - I ask.

"She and Andre had a project to finish, she will be here soon" - Mom answers.

Not really surprised that Jade was here even if Cat wasn't. Lately she has been coming every day and staying every weekend. She might as well be living here too.

**Wednesday**

**Gaby's POV**

Everything is ready for dinner tonight, everyone at home it's been going crazy with the preparations. I have my dress at Nina and Tyler's loft so I'll go there to get ready. We decided to mix and match our outfits and surprise Mom and Dad.

I'm wearing a red short fluffy dress, sleeveless and strapless. Black accessories, belt, purse and black shoes with a red soil just to pop out. My hair is all straight down just with a front lock tied on top.

Nina is wearing a black fluffy short dress just like mine, red accessories, belt, purse and red heels with black soil to contrast. Her hair just like mine.

I said mix and match, didn't I?

Ty is our man so; he is wearing a black suit with a dark grey shirt with a white collar and black thin tie. He decided to match by wearing high top red converse and red leather wristwatch. His hair is all pushed back for a change. He looks incredibly handsome.

Grandpa decided to pick us up and take us to dinner in a limo so we felt like rock stars.

By the time we got there everyone was inside talking and listening to music. We pull over and Nina and Tyler head on first, I walk in with my Grandpa.

Mom and Dad were ecstatic! Taking pictures like only parents would.

As we get inside the first person I see was Jade. She was honoring her name with a beautiful short green dress, black high heels and her wavy curly hair that just suited her so well. She looked incredible… and hot! I couldn't take my eyes of her.

Everyone was beautiful in fact, dressing up was so much fun.

**Jade's POV**

Everyone is already at the Evans's home.

We all looked so good dressed up, we were taking pictures none stop.

I was getting anxious, Gaby was going to show up anytime now and I just wanted to see her in a pretty dress. I don't know why I was so nervous.

It took me all week to decide what to wear; I wanted to make an impression I don't even know why. It's like I could finally accept to myself that I was falling hard for Gaby.

Suddenly we hear a commotion at the front door and we see a limo park right in front of the house.

I see Ty and Nina get out looking amazing and then I finally see my dream girl with tall slim old man by her arm. I'm guessing that is the famous Grandpa.

I think my jaw dropped at the sight of her. That red fluffy very short dress that showed her incredibly toned legs, leaving almost nothing for the imagination, black heels with red soils that I don't know why made her look so sexy and that straight hair, she almost always had her hair in a bun. Oh my! I'm getting all hot just seeing her. I catch myself staring and notice all the guys and Tori are looking at her the same way.

STOP! She is mine! Wait, what? No, she is not, but God, I want her to be.

We get introduced to Grandpa by Jensen and Nikki and have a wonderful conversation with him. It turns out that he is one of the greatest screenwriters and now producers in Hollywood. None of the Evans even mentioned it before. I mean, they shouldn't even be the Evans they should be the Cunningham's. He is a really chilled and cool man, he asks us to call him Victor.

Finally we all get to the beautifully dressed table, I'm sitting right in front of Gaby that's just next to her Grandpa.

"So, I believe that I have two new granddaughters?" - Victor says looking at Cat and me.

"Only Cat I think" - I say half smiling.

"Jade, I believe that you sort of live here as well. At least for what my son and daughter tell me, you are also my new grandkid and that is that" - He says smiling back at me.

"I can't help to return the smile and blush.

"I'm glad I'm home again to enjoy the new family… and the old again; Shaggy, I have missed you boy" - He says addressing Beck.

"Me too Victor" - Beck answers.

Shaggy? It's the first time I hear that nickname. Well, Beck was part of this family since he was two.

Dinner is wonderful, fun and laughter, stories from when Gaby, Tyler and Beck were kids surprisingly no one's even mention Ash, I guess they don't want Gaby to feel nostalgic.

"I would like to make a toast" - Cat says lifting her glass, "I have found an incredible home, filled with love and understanding. You guys have welcomed me with open arms and so selflessly, I don't think I could ever repay your generosity and kindness. I love you all and thank you for everything" - Cat end tearing up a little.

"You have turned out to be everything we, as parents, dream of a daughter. Cat, we are the ones that are thankful that you walked into our lives" - Jensen says taking her free hand.

"I would like to say that this year has been a roller coaster, yet I found that with old friends, new friends, non-friends and a new sister I have plenty to be thankful, so to you" - Gaby says raising her glass.

Non-friends… she definitely meant me. God, I'm really fucking up everything with her. Just like I once did with Tori.

They all start clinching their glasses and I have no chance to make a toast. I would've wanted to thank them as well; they became my real family the other one haven't even bothered to call.

We all get really tired a couple of hours later and Cat has an early fight tomorrow morning. So everyone decides to go home. I was offered a lift, but also a sleepover. I guess that I just don't want to be alone at that house I nearly visited to sleep over the week, I decide to stay over, I mean, after Cat leaves tomorrow I will have to spend this weekend alone anyway.


	18. Chapter 18 - Thanksgiving Day 2

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N This chapter will be a long one 7000+ words. It was important to keep it all in one chapter so please be kind, I hope you don't get to tired n_n. This is the second part of thanksgiving; I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading, please take 1 minute to review!**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**No one's POV**

**6am**

"Come on Cat we are going to be late for your flight" - Jade says.

Jade jumps into the car as she waits for Cat to get her ass down.

"Mind if I come along?" - Gaby asks from the door.

"No, jump in" - Jade replies and tries to hide a smile.

"OK, I'm here can you open the trunk?" - Cat says to Jade in a hurry. She enters the car and they leave for the airport.

"So, why are you up so early?" - Jade says looking at Gaby through the review mirror.

"Well, I thought that after dropping Cat we could go to the Coffee Shop and get breakfast" - Gaby says.

Cat smiles and bites her lip. She has been noticing for the past week that Gaby has been checking Jade out a lot. Even though she is not as obvious as Jade.

"Are you asking me out Evans?" - Jade asks trying to hide a smile.

"So what if I am?" - Gaby replies, she notices Jade getting nervous and moving her fingers on the wheel. "Relax Jade, I just know you like the coffee there and I was going anyway, so why not share a table"

Jade gets a little disappointed, but well she is sure that Gaby was just teasing her anyway. She has not given her any signs that she is gay or at least bi.

They finally reach the airport and say their goodbyes.

On the way back home they stop by the Coffee Shop. Much of the way there was a silent ride covered by loud music from Jade's phone.

"How long have you been coming here? To be honest I come here all the time and I don't remember seeing you" - Jade asks.

"About 4 years" - Gaby says, "Hey Maggie!"

"Hi Gaby! Happy Thanksgiving!" - Maggie says back with enthusiasm, "Who is your friend who comes here often but hasn't given us her name yet?"

"Maggie this is Jade, Jade this is Maggie" - Gaby introduces them.

"Nice to finally meet you Jade" - Maggie says smiling at her, "Friend from school?" - Maggie asks Gaby.

"I'm not her friend" - Jade says very uncomfortable with the situation.

"OK… So, you pick I pay! No complaining Gaby, it's Thanksgiving!" - Maggie says to both girls.

"Well, thanks!… Hmm, since you are buying how about Raspberry Caramel Macchiato for me and…" - Gaby looks at Jade.

"Black coffee" - Jade responds.

Gaby smiles to Maggie.

"Well, have a very nice Thanksgiving Gaby and please say hi to your family for me… It was nice to meet you Jade" - Maggie says.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too Maggie I appreciate the Coffee" - Gaby says and moves to pick the order to take outside.

Both girls sit on Gaby's favorite table.

"So, major flirt that girl, do you let her do that so she buys you coffee? You will make her broke" - Jade says with a jealous tone.

"Emm, you do know that she owns the Coffee Shop right?" - Gaby asks in disbelieve.

"The cashier? Yeah right, I can't believe you bought that line" - Jade says mocking Gaby.

"It's not a line, she was the baker and the cashier 4 years ago, then the previous owner decided to move away and sold her the place. She asked my Grandpa for a loan since the Bank wouldn't give her one" - Gaby explains.

"And how did she meet your Grandpa" - Jade asks.

"Ty, Nina and I used to come here for breakfast before school everyday back then, when we found out she needed the money and the Bank denied her, we talked to Grandpa" - Gaby says.

"That's why she is always so kind with us. She only covers the first shift on this Coffee Shop because she likes to greet her usual customers early in the morning. She already owns 3 more Shops around LA" - Gaby says while she sips her coffee from the straw.

"She was flirting with you anyway" - Jade tries to change the subject back to her original assumption.

"So? What is she was?… She is incredibly hot!" - Gaby says taking out her cigarette box.

_What did she just say?_ \- Jade thought for a second but got distracted by the cigarettes.

"Why do you smoke? It will kill you" - Jade says.

"Haven't you ever smoked?" - Gaby returns the question.

"Yes, of course, but I haven't made a habit out of it" - Jade responds.

"It calms me down, OK?" - Gaby responds while lighting the cigarette and inhaling.

"You should stop!" - Jade says as if she was demanding it.

"Fine, here… happy?" - Gaby smashes the cigarette down in a napkin and throws it away.

"Yes!" - Jade smiles looking at the blonde girl right in the eyes.

"You know that for having a bad girl reputation you barely do bad things" - Gaby says.

"You can blame Tori" - Jade sips her coffee, "Since she and I became friends I've changed a lot"

"Well, change isn't bad if it makes you feel good" - Gaby responds, "Maybe it's good that you and I are not friends. I might corrupt you"

"You?… You are like a lamb lost in space. How could you corrupt me?" - Jade laughs.

"How do you know I'm a lamb, you don't even know me" - Gaby smirks at Jade.

"Of course I know you, all you do is write in your notebook and get high in the rooftop, you don't know the world outside your own room" - Jade smirks back.

"Is that what you think?" - Gaby asks while Jade nods, "Fine, give me one day to change your mind"

"Fine" - Jade responds trying not to sound too excited. She was though, she will spend all day with Gaby, this is going to be a great day.

The girls drive back to Gaby's house.

"First of all I need a picture of you, we need to make you a fake ID" - Gaby says.

"I have a fake ID" - Jade points out.

"One with TODAY as your birthdate? No, so I'll make you one" - Gaby explains.

Gaby prepares everything on the studio and asks Jade for her picture.

"Jeans and converse please" - Gaby says pointing at Jade's outfit; Jade obliges and goes to Cat's room to change.

About 15 minutes later she is printing and laminating the fake ID.

"Evans! This is totally realistic, holograms and everything" - Jade says amazed by the quick work.

"Not the first time I make one Jade, Happy 21st Birthday!" - Gaby says with a wink.

Now let me get a couple of things, please wait for me in my car.

"Hey Baby, did Cat got on time to the airport?" - Nikki says

"Yes Mom, everything went fine. So, Jade and I are spending today around the city, we won't be back for lunch" - Gaby says giving her a kiss.

"OK sweetie! Be back for dinner please" - Nikki says a little shock at the news that both of them are spending the day together, they don't really get along.

"Sure Mom, we will be here before 7pm" - Gaby responds taking her car keys, "Bye"

Both girls jump into Gaby's car and drive off.

**Jade's POV**

"So, what exactly do you have planned for today, I hope that you realize that the lines at Disneyland are very long by now" - I say.

"You'll see…" - Gaby replies, "There is one thing that I need you to promise me"

"I don't make promises Evans" - I respond annoyed.

"Well, you'll have to or we go right back to the house and do nothing" - Gaby says slowing down the car and pulling over the sidewalk.

Shit! I fucked it, fine I'll promise whatever she wants.

"OK, what do you want?"

"You have to promise that you will say YES to everything I want you to do, you get one NO, so, you better think very hard when to use it" - Gaby demands.

"One NO hmm? Fine, It's a promise" - I say. God, how much I wish we could make the promises like with Beck and seal them with a kiss; I want those lips.

Gaby starts the car again smiling and continues the trip.

We listen to music for the rest of the trip, not really talking at all.

"Here we are, stop number 1" - Gaby says getting out of the car.

"Museum of Death? It's been here forever of course I have been here" - I say a little disappointed.

"We are not taking the usual tour. Come on" - Gaby trails to the side of the museum and enters a small shop that is filled with skulls and souvenirs. She heads straight to the stairs without even looking if someone is managing the store, like the place was hers.

"Come on, you have to see this part of the museum" - Gaby says grabbing my hand and guiding me upstairs. I sigh.

"Hey Steve" - Gaby says to a tall redheaded man.

"Gaby Evans, long time no see" - Says the man giving her a hug.

"I wanted to ask you if you can give us the private tour today, what do you say?" - Gaby asks raising her eyebrows for a second.

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll take you two for the tour" - He says and walks to the back of the room.

This place is a creepy office with a collection of strange insects in wooden and glass boxes hanging on the walls, different shapes and sizes of skulls on the shelves, books and a map of LA with marks of houses were famous people have died. I recognize most of them. This is definitely a cool place.

"Ready, let's start" - Steve says.

He gives us the usual museum brochures but with an extra clear page that has different dots, I place it over the map and it shows different places where some interesting crimes had occurred, it also has a larger list of themes along the tour. Very nice, I think I'll have fun on this place.

He leads us to the house at the left of the museum. At the side of the door there is a sign that reads "Exclusive access to authorized personal only".

"We have a very nice collection that we change over time, but all images and displays that are open to the public have to go through censorship, kind of, we can't exhibit the more raw images we have or some of the things we have found from the crime scenes. So, we keep them here in a private display that many times only friends get to see" - He says winking at Gaby.

He shows us so many things about serial murders and also private investigations on cold cases, pictures of crime scenes, exact replicas of weapons that were used. Also links between real murders and Hollywood pictures. There is even a very detailed theory about how 'The Scissoring' (my favorite movie) took elements from many unsolved murders to be created.

This is fascinating; I'm loving every part of it. To look at everything takes us over 2 hours. Steve explains everything in detail and even let's us take some reports and essays with our own hands and read them.

I'm having so much fun at this place. I mean, I have gone to the public part of the museum and it's great, but this!… this tops anything I could have expected.

"Having fun yet?" - Gaby says smiling at me and walks straight ahead without waiting on my reaction or answer.

Of course I was, more than she imagined.

We say goodbye to Steve and step by the Museum Shop, Gaby buys some key chains while I look through the store.

"OK, let's go to our second stop, I'm going to enjoy this one" - Gaby says getting in the car.

This time we talk all the way to the second location Gaby was taking us.

"Now what?" - I ask.

"I hope you are on a walking mood, we have to hike 3 miles to the next stop" - Gaby says taking 4 bottles of water from a cooler in the trunk of her car and into her backpack.

"'_Jeans and Converse_' hmm? I see" - I laugh as I start waking by her side.

"So, you are planning on killing me with exercise?" - I say 10 minutes into the hike.

"You know you should be in better shape than me, I mean you don't smoke and don't get high, I doubt you drink… much. We still have 1 hour 20 minutes to get there and 1 hour and 30 minutes to come back" - Gaby giggles at the site of me.

"Yup, I'll die" - I say.

For the first 40 minutes I find it very hard just to walk under the sun and keep a steady conversation. But I manage, we talk about school and homework, you know the easy stuff, the things we have in common.

"So, tell me something about you, something that no one knows" - I ask to spice the conversation and distract myself from the tiredness I was feeling.

"Wow, I don't know" - She stays silent for a minute, "I think of something but the I realize that at least one person knows it"

"How about something I don't know about" - I ask changing the question a bit. After all I don't care about the rest of the world right now.

"Oh, in that case pick a topic and I'll tell you something about it" - Gaby offers me access in a golden platter.

"I know you are not a virgin but was he your first?" - I ask.

"You mean Ash?" - She replies, I nod.

"No" - She says a little nostalgic.

I'm actually surprised, for what I have seen of her she is not much of a party girl or anything like that.

"It was my brother's friend George at a party at my house" - Gaby continues.

"How old were you" - I know she and Ash were 2 years together.

"2 months shy of 15" - she answers.

"Young!… did he, you know, force you?" - She was looking distressed with the subject.

"No, not at all" - She softly laughs, "It's just that I really feel that I betrayed myself when it happened and it's not that it was bad either but you know how first times are, not the best" - She sighs, "I actually wish that it didn't happen, I would've love for Ash to by my first"

She looks regretful, I better change the subject, I do't want to make her sad.

"You have a great family" - I say casually.

"Thanks, they are a nightmare though" - She laughs.

"You are lucky, they not only trust you but support you, most of all... they are there" - I say.

"Where are your parents" - She asks.

"My mom left 9 years ago, never came back, my father divorced her right after" - I confess, I don't know why I have a sudden urge to share personal things with her, "He remarried a year ago and 7 months ago they moved to NY"

"Why didn't you go" - She asks curiously.

"I didn't want to leave school, and since I'm almost 18 my father agreed that I could live here by myself, it was great at the beginning, I felt free, now it's just an empty house" - I look upfront and see exactly where we are. "Oh shit!"

"OK here we are, the 'Bridge to Nowhere'" - Gaby says.

"OOOK? I think that you have the wrong idea if you think I'm going to bungee jump" - I say.

"Oh come on Jade you are not afraid right?" - Gaby teases me. It suits her so well; she smiles while doing that.

"I hate the feeling of falling!" - I reply.

"Ohh come on, let's jump, it's fun!" - She adds.

"How many times have you jumped?" - I ask.

"This would be my 10th. Come on Jade, be brave, you are with me" - She says taking my wrist and dragging me closer to the jump site.

"So what do you say, jump with me?" - She asks with enthusiasm.

"With you? As in… both at the same time?" - I ask.

"If you want to! I mean we could go alone as well, or you can use your 'NO' now and do everything else for the rest of the day" - She smirks back at me.

"Not fair! I don't know what else you have planned" - I protest crossing my arms.

"Well, what do you decide, jump alone, jump with me or say 'NO' and face the consequences the rest of the day" - Gaby says impatiently.

"OK, fine, I'll jump… with you" - I mumble the last part, I mean; if I was going to die I rather die holding her.

"Perfect!" - She says and turns to pay the jump and get everything ready.

They hook us to some harnesses and get us into facing each other. I'm really nervous. One time Beck tried to get me to jump but he could never convince me. Now, here I was facing the girl I was falling for, ready to fall 100ft down on a single rope.

"OK, don't be nervous, I promise you we will be fine and that you will feel amazing and alive" - Gaby tries to calm me down, we are falling even if I don't want to.

"It's OK to scream on the way down… also to breath… like right now… Jade?" - She looks at me worried, "Jade are you OK?"

"I'm fine, let's just do this please" - I reply quickly, I want this to be over.

"OK, take a deep breath, I'll count us to 3 and I'll just let us fall, don't fight it or it will create too much tension in your body, all right?" - Gaby says calmly to my ear. Her voice is so soothing.

"Ok here we go… 1…2…3" - I hear the last of Gaby and just feel air all around me. That awful feeling of having a black hole in the pit of my stomach was so overwhelming, I hold so tight to Gaby while we fall. How long can 100ft be? "Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" I don't realize I was screaming until I open my eyes as we finally bounce, and then again we fall, less rapidly but fall again and again… I feel as this must have been minutes but it actually was less than 40 seconds.

Gaby had a smile across her face, she was really enjoying it and it calmed me down a bit.

Now what? Of course we had to fall into the water to be released, great I didn't think of that I hate large amounts of water in a single place, like rivers or the ocean. Now I have to fall to the water to finally get out of this thing.

"You did awesome Jade. Thanks you for doing this with me" - She holds me close as we wait to be released, which was worth everything else. That hug, that smile, her eyes looking straight at mine in that moment I would do it all over again.

"Wasn't that fun?" - Gaby asks helping me out of the water.

"Yeah super fun" - I say sarcastically but I smile at her at the end. Maybe this has been the day I have smiled the most in my whole life.

"The first time is always the most painful and scary one… if you ever decide to do it again I tell you, you will really feel free" - She looks at me with pride.

"That's what she said" - I mumble and we both laugh.

Because it was her 10th jump they give her a special pin, she puts it on the backpack and we initiate our way back to the car.

The walk back to the car feels shorter that the walk up to the bridge, maybe it's just all the adrenaline running through my veins.

"Now lunch" - She says.

"It's 4pm, lunch time has long passed" - I correct her.

"I know, but we have to eat so, let's go, there is a place nearby that's really good" - She starts the car and we drive by.

She stops no more than 15 minutes ahead in a grill restaurant.

"I don't like beef" - I really don't, it makes me puke.

"You don't have to ask for beef, there is chicken and fish also grilled burgers and hotdogs, you can even ask just for grilled veggies" - She gestures me to step inside as she opens the door.

We walk to the display case where all the meats and veggies are. There is a lot of variety, I decide to go for a grilled fish and veggies, Gaby goes for BBQ chicken and veggies. They put everything in trays and later just bring our food to the table.

Everything is delicious. We are so hungry we barely speak.

"So did you liked your fish?" - Gaby asks.

"Loved it, this place is great!" - I say finishing my soda.

"That's 3 points for Gaby - 0 points for Jade!" - She says moving her hands in joy.

"You are keeping score?" - I reply laughing.

"Of course I am!… How is your body feeling? Are you OK?" - She seems a little concerned.

I was a bit sore, must be the tension of the fall finally hitting my body, also all that walking.

"I'm fine, it will pass" - I say trying not to whine.

"We better go home so you can have some ibuprofen and rest a bit before dinner" - She says as she heads to the cashier to pay for the food. I offer to go half but she insists that today is all on her.

I'm really tired, a bath and some sleep wouldn't be bad right now.

"Hey, can you drop me at my house?" - I ask as we head back.

"What? Why?" - Gaby responds disappointed.

"I want to have a bath and change clothes, I don't want to filled with dirt at dinner tonight" - I explain.

"OK, you are right, but you have to be at the house at 8pm for dinner and dress up for a night out, we are leaving right after dinner" - She says with confidence.

"Oh, really, you tell me what to wear now? You are growing some balls Evans, who says I have to go out with you tonight" - I respond teasing her.

"You gave me one day! And it started at 9am this morning, you are mine until 9am tomorrow morning" - She says as she parks in front of my house, "And wear whatever you want as long as you look 21"

I barely hear whatever she said after '_you are mine until 9am tomorrow morning_' yes ma'am! I've actually been yours every minute for weeks. Of course she doesn't need to know that, maybe she doesn't even want to, but it's the truth.

"Fine, but I'll do it because I want to" - I say as I get out of the car, "I'll be at your place at 8pm sharp"

"See you then" - I hear as I walk inside and remember just how lonely that place is, how cold, how much I hated it.

The silence here is deafening, I swear if I ever get to have a family I'll never let them feel this emptiness.

I better hurry up; I just want to get out of here.

**Gaby's POV**

Never imagined I would be taking over Jade today. Trying to prove I wasn't a house mouse was really fun, even though I had no time to plan something better I picked all things I like doing, at the end you can only have fun with someone else if you are enjoying yourself.

I drive by to pick the tickets for tonight and set everything at the bar I was planning on taking Jade tonight. I have seen the show they do on the birthday girls that turn 21, regardless of the ID I made I just went by to ask the owner, whom for some reason has become a good friend of Ash and I in the past year, to make an exception for Jade, of course I lied anyway and told her she was 19, but I know that she will help me with this.

Thinking of Jade has started to get to intense for me. I mean the girl is gorgeous, no question about that, hot as hell, sexy, but I just can't even start thinking on falling for her just yet.

Today has been fun, interesting conversations, no sarcasm, no insults, you know, awesome. So my heart obviously protests my head, but I need to listen to my head. Jade and I are not even friends. We just exist on the same places, we share friends, we sort of share family now that she is always around, my parents love her. But she has these small moments and then she becomes vicious, heartless, mean and even scary.

I go home and take a bubble bath before I take a quick nap and get ready for tonight. We are just having a small turkey my dad usually makes on special occasions and talk for a couple of hours.

**10:45pm**

**Jade's POV**

"Dinner was delicious but we have to go now or we won't make the show" - Gaby gets up from the table and excuse herself to get everything ready.

"At what time are you planning on coming home?" - Nikki asks to Gaby.

"Around… I don't know?" - Gaby answers.

"No drinking Gaby, you are driving. Be careful and just text me the minute you step into the house, OK?" - Nikki says and gives us a kiss.

"Yes Mom! I love you" - Gaby says and get's her car keys.

"Thanks for tonight and have a good night" - I say as I wave goodbye to all of the family.

"Ready?" - Gaby asks with the most beautiful smile.

"Yes" - She leads the way to her car and opens the door for me. I get in and I hear…

"You look beautiful" - Gaby whispers.

I smile and blush like you have no idea, but I manage to take control over myself as soon as she gets in the car.

"So, can you tell me what are we doing tonight?" - I ask softly.

"We are going to a CHVRCHES concert at the Troubadour in Santa Monica Blvd… and then… it's a surprise birthday girl" - Gaby says looking at me for a couple of seconds.

"I don't think I've heard that band" - I point out, "BTW when did you buy the tickets?"

"Bought them this morning while you changed outfits. Here, we will listen to them right now, but the magic is definitely watching them live" - Gaby turns on her phone and we listen to their album.

"They are good, great lyrics and musicality, who knew you have good taste in music" - I say casually.

"Everybody knows… but you!" - Gaby mocks me.

"I really like this song, what is it called?" - I ask curiously.

"Night Sky! Is one of my favorites" - Gaby answers and continues to sing along.

We finally get there, Gaby had purchased tickets very close to the stage, so we get inside through another door that leads right upfront. We maneuver our way to get closer right in the center.

Show starts exactly at 12am so we don't even wait for the band to show on stage.

Gaby looks at me with such anticipation and gets really close to me. We are side to side, our bodies touch and she leans in and turns her head backwards to reach my ear. "I hope you enjoy my favorite band" - She whispers.

The feelings I had at that moment are indescribable. I swallow hard and just look at her as she starts clapping to the band that has now started playing.

I enjoy the band a lot, but most of all I enjoy watching Gaby dance, flip her hair back and forward with the rhythm of the music, to watch her mouth sing all the songs. Everyone was so loud I can't listen to her voice, but she sings with such emotion.

I dance as well, trying to lose myself in the moment, enjoy every time our bodies smashed with each other with the motions of the music.

Gaby lifts her arms and gently places them on top of her head locking her fingers, she continues dancing. All of the sudden I look at her and, it's like in the very cheesy movies, everything slows down and I find myself staring at this girl that was just the most sexy and beautiful creature on earth. Her lips moving her eyes closed just feeling the music, her body following the waves of the song.

'Lies' that's the song. Her song, our song… I can't let go of this moment; I wish this song never ended. I can just memorize all her movements, the passion she has in this very moment. I'm so in love right now… I'm lost.

The concert ends and I feel myself so dizzy. Gaby is intoxicating, like a drug, I need her, I want her, she has me spinning.

"Did you enjoy it?" - She asks as we make our way out to the car.

"You have no idea… it was incredible. Thanks for bringing me with you" - I say and smile.

"Don't thank me yet, the night is not over. So, ready to celebrate your birthday?" - Gaby asks with an evil smirk on her face.

"Totally ready" - I have to say that today has been a revelation, Gaby is interesting and fun, not only a pretty face.

It's 2:30am and we park right outside a bar I have never heard of.

Gaby takes me by the hand and we walk inside, they ask for our ID's and they let us in. Soon enough a Brunette tall woman approaches us and greats me on my 21st birthday.

"Dana, this is Jade" - Gaby says.

"You are not drinking" - She says at Gaby and then turns to me, "But Jade, here you go, on the house" - She handles me a blue drink that's flaming, "Bottoms up!"

OK, so I have to drink it all at once. I've drank before, but beer, wine or vodka from my fathers minibar, not really cocktails and definitely not flaming drinks.

Bottoms up it is, I drink it all, it's actually not that bad.

Dana whispers something to Gaby and leaves saying goodbye.

"What do you have planned?" - I ask, I have a feeling that something is about to happen.

"We need to get you a little '_UP_'" - Gaby winks at me.

"Are you planning on getting me drunk?" - I wonder.

"Exactly!" - Gaby replies, "No, not really but you need a couple of tequilas for what I have prepared for you"

"What if I use my 'NO'?" - I point out with a Victory smile.

"Ohhh come on Jade, you will be the one missing out!" - She looks like a puppy asking to be loved. I can't help it, I nod and we go straight to the bar and she asks for two tequila shots.

I drink and we talk… she takes me dancing to some club music that was playing I really wasn't paying much attention. I was starting to feel buzzed.

Suddenly the music disappears and I hear:

_We have a birthday on the house tonight! Jade West please join me at the stage._

It was Dana calling my name. I look back at Gaby and she leans to my ear and says - "Lets see just how corruptible you are, enjoy!"

I walk to stage and I sit on a chair that was in the middle of the stage. The lights turn off and music starts playing, some dim blue, red and green lights start beaming at the rhythm of the music, all of the sudden I see 5 girls dancing in front of me. Incredibly hot girls… in front and all around me!

OH MY GOD! This is strip bar… a lesbian strip bar!

They started to take their clothes off as each took their time lap dancing with me.

Did I mention they are HOT?

I don't know what to do, I'm supposed to stay on the chair, of get up, can I touch them?

They continue and some of them touch my arms, my legs, they approach my face never really making direct contact with my lips. One of them gets closer to my ear and says - '_you can touch just in case you were wondering_'

Maybe I needed to be a little drunker for that.

I see the redheaded and the brunette approach me with bottle in hand and a plate of lemons and salt.

Well, ask and you shall receive.

"Red, blond or brunette" - The redhead says getting closer to me.

"Red" - I reply giving her a sexy smile, she is just gorgeous and is wearing nothing more than laced underwear and high heels.

She straddles me and relaxes right on my legs, I grab her hips to help her balance, she proceeds to brush her naked shoulder with the lemon and puts on top of it a pinch of salt. She places the lemon roughly inside her bra right in the middle of her breasts.

She takes the drink on her hand and I know what I have to do, I lean into her shoulder and lick the salt off; then she proceeds to take the shot of tequila and pours it into her mouth, she reaches into mine and pours the liquor inside giving me a kiss that she breaks off biting my lower lip.

I was so hot and bothered, this was the sexiest lap dance ever, this incredibly hot redheaded making suggestive movements while I drank from her mouth and then reached for the lemon as she pressed her tits on my face. I mean hotter that I ever imagined a lap dance could be. I'm sure I pressed my fingers on her hips a little to hard, but I was just so into it.

She proceeds to take my top off and there I am in my bra not giving a fuck, I was enjoying this way to much.

The other girls bring a bottle of vodka and another shot glass.

The redhead starts giving me a full lap dance from time to time I would get shots of vodka from the other girls and to finish she takes out her laced bra, turns her back to me and sits on my lap, grinding her body with mine while she poured the vodka down her back. I lean in trying to stay conscious enough to drink the vodka, I kiss her soft skin and lick her all over her back, this is so HOT. She turns around and faces me, gets really close and says - '_Happy birthday beautiful_' and french kisses me right in front of everyone.

I suddenly break from everything that was happening and hear all the people on the bar cheering and clapping. The girls walk off stage and I get back to the floor.

Gaby handles me my top. She has this huge smile on her face.

"Well, well, did you like your surprise birthday present?" - She says while I put my top back on.

"I'm so drunk!" - I manage to say, my head is spinning, I just don't know… I'm soooo drunk.

"Let's get you home birthday girl" - Gaby laughs while she puts my arm around her shoulder and takes me to her car.

"We are here Jade, wake up" - Gaby says.

"Where are we?" - I ask.

At my place, come on let's get you to bed.

By then I was a little more aware, I get out of the car and walk on my own.

"What time is it?" - I ask as we walk inside.

"4:30 am, you fell asleep the whole way back" - Gaby replies.

"Wait, this is your room! I should stay at Cat's" - I say, I don't want to make Gaby uncomfortable.

"Are you crazy? You are staying here, I need to know you are OK" - She gives me some PJ pants and a tank top.

"Thanks Gaby! This has been the best, best, best day ever" - I say, I'm still drunk. I go to the bathroom to get change.

I spend in the bathroom about forever, I can't tell. I know I've thrown up and washed my face 2 or 3 times. I don't even realize until the last time that Gaby has been there helping me, holding my hair up and rubbing a wet towel on my neck. I clean up and wash my teeth.

We go back to her bed and sit down.

"Do you feel better?" - Gaby says and hands me a sandwich and a bottle of Gatorade.

"I don't think I can eat right now" - I say.

"You'll feel better trust me" - She extends the food again and I comply.

"So you didn't even drink a drop of alcohol tonight?" - I ask Gaby, she looks so perfect and I'm a mess.

"No, I have a deal with my parents, they don't freak out if I drink, but I have to behave responsibly so, no drinking and driving" - She says.

"You must be frustrated, I mean, not getting to have all the fun and then taking care of me" - I say as I finish the sandwich.

"I'll take care of that while you sleep" - Gaby says pointing up with her head and looking up.

"Going to the rooftop?" - I ask.

"Yeah, but I'll wait until you fall asleep, don't worry" - She smiles with sweetness.

"Take me?" - I ask hoping for a yes.

"I thought you said it was too dangerous and that I shouldn't go up there" - She responds.

"You owe me, I didn't use my 'NO' the whole day" - I point out.

"OK, fine you are right I owe you, but we are getting there from the staircase not the window" - Gaby says reaching for my hand.

She grabs some joints from the table and we head upstairs.

Wow, it's a huge rooftop, flat filled with little lights inside a clear plastic tube all around the edges, Gaby brings with her some cushions and two blankets.

"Here I don't want you getting sick" - We sit and cover ourselves.

"I can see why you come up here, it's beautiful and really peaceful" - I say taking a deep breath.

"Yes! This is my happy place" - She says as she lights a joint and inhales deep.

I watch her as she closes her eyes and let's go of the smoke slowly.

"Did you use to come up here with Ash" - I try to start a conversation.

"Yes, a lot" - She says with sadness.

"I hate that guy!" - I can't believe I said that out loud.

Gaby laughs and shakes her head .

"Don't" - She whispers.

"He hurt you and Beck" - I say a little angry.

"Ash didn't hurt Beck" - She says.

"But he hurt you, I can see it in your face" - I add.

"Can we just… please… not talk about this" - She inhales some more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" - I say but Gaby cuts me off.

"It's OK, it's just… why waste time on that fruitless conversation" - She says and handles me the joint. I decline it.

"So you don't smoke or get high, at least I know you drink" - She laughs a little.

"I just don't like the feeling of the paper in my mouth, it's you know… yack" - My body shivers at the thought of the feeling.

"You don't have to smoke from the joint you know" - She says laughing a little at my reaction.

"You have a bong or something?" - I reply.

"Have you ever been shotgunned?" - Gaby says and I make a questioning frown for a second.

Gaby straddles me and whispers.

"You have to be quick with this or it won't have any effects, as soon as our lips touch inhale OK?" - She says.

_'as soon as our lips touch_'?

Oh man! I see her inhaling two times really quickly; I'm not ready for this, not yet. Too late, her lips are on mine, I start inhaling and she also blows the smoke inside my mouth. She grabs the back of my neck to keep me close without force.

She breaks the '_kiss_' and I start exhaling. Wow, the feeling, I mean, from our lips touching.

"Again" - I say as she smiles at me and takes a deeper shot and repeats the process again.

I'm definitely high, on her lips, on her, on the thought of having her air inside me, in a way having her inside me.

"Again" - I repeat.

"No more, you are still drunk and I don't want you to be high as well, you'll get the worst hangover" - She says and starts to pull away.

I grab her hips and stop her. Gaby looks at me confused and stays still on top of me.

"Then don't… just kiss me" - I don't know what I'm saying but I'm drunk and I just can't stop the words from coming out.

She leans in and slowly moves her fingers at the back of my neck, I get closer and she reaches in, finally our lips touch and I feel them more than before, her soft, pink and voluptuous lips; we open our mouths more and deepen the kiss, she has no intentions of stopping just yet, I know because I feel her warm tongue caressing mine and we both moan on the feeling.

We continue kissing but she pulls away.

"We better get inside and get you some sleep" - She says.

Nooooooo, I don't want to sleep I just want to kiss you!

"OK" - It's all I say. I'm disappointed, but she is straight, I mean, you don't have to be gay to kiss a girl, but she obviously had her limits.

We get in her bed and stare at each other.

"Thanks for yesterday and today, I have to say you are definitely not boring at all" - I say and sigh, I'm really tired.

"I'm glad you had fun" - She says and yawns.

"Happy birthday" - She whispers and closes her eyes.

"Thank you" - I close mine and fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hello people who read the story, I'm glad you are back. In this chapter we finally end were the story began with Beck and Jade arguing. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Cat's POV**

"Hey Cat, how was your trip?" - Gaby asks and gives me a hug.

"Great Gaby! I have missed them a lot it was a good weekend, how about you?" - I load my luggage in the trunk of her car.

"It was eventful to say the least, well not the weekend… to be precise"

"What did you do?" - I ask as we drive off to go home.

"I don't know if I should tell you, it's about Jade" - She bits the inside of her lower lip.

"Did you?… You know, became 'friends'" - I accentuate the friends even quote with my fingers.

"Emm, I don't really know, I… nope, I don't think so, God, I don't know" - She mumbles confused.

"Jeez Gaby, what happened?" - I ask amused and concerned.

"Well, after you left we went for coffee and she called me a lamb lost in space, so I challenged her to do everything I wanted for the day and show her I wasn't a lamb" - She starts.

"We spent all day and night together and well on Friday morning… we… we kissed on the rooftop" - She looks straight at the road.

"You what?" - I can't believe that Jade put her walls down and finally went for Gaby.

"She was drunk, like drunk, drunk… drunk" - She points out, "I don't even think she remembers"

"You guys were drunk?" - I laugh, "What the hell happened?"

"I took her to a bar, but I was driving so I didn't drink, Jade on the other hand got wasted… not on will though… I had a lot to do with that… I mean, of course she drank willingly but it's not like it was her plan" - She tries to explain.

"Jade never does something she doesn't want to do, so don't put it on you; if she was drunk it's because she wanted to be" - I try to clear her doubts.

"I don't know… she stayed over on Friday but when I woke up she was gone… she left a note saying that she had fun but she wanted to take a bath and rest in her own bed" - Gaby rests her head on her hand while her arm rested on the window frame.

"And? Have you spoken over the weekend?"

"Nope, she hasn't called and I really don't want to seem clingy, after all what if she doesn't remember I'll make a fool of myself" - Gaby shakes her head, "I'm sure that tomorrow she will go back to being her 'usual' self with me anyway"

Cat - _Guys, we need to have a meeting ASAP. Something just happened between Gaby and Jade and I think we should talk_.

I send a message to Andre, Tori and Beck.

Tori - _What happened? OK, my house in 1 hour?_

Beck - _I'll be there._

Andre - _I saw them on Thursday around town in Gaby's car. I'll be there._

"What's up?" - Gaby pulls over for gas.

"Ping pong Club meeting at Tori's house in an hour"

"Oh, if you want me to give you a lift let me know, I was planning on going downtown to the Book Store; I could also pick you up later" - Gaby offers.

"Thanks that would be great"

**At Tori's house**

**Cat's POV**

"So what exactly happened?" - Tori asks.

"Gaby and Jade kissed after spending all Thursday together"

"What?" - Beck giggles

"Finally, it's about time Jade came to terms with her feelings" - Tori sighs.

"I was at West Hollywood Thursday afternoon and saw them drive by on Gaby's car. They looked happy, they were clearly talking and laughing, it seemed strange, specially because they were by themselves" - Andre says.

"So, Cat why did you think that we needed to know this ASAP?" - Beck asks.

"Dude, because Jade has ignored Gaby since Friday morning, after spending the night with her and falling asleep on her bed" - I say, "We need to talk to her before she convinces herself that she should turn to her evil self tomorrow and ruin it with Gaby"

"How? Should we ALL go to her house or ONE of us?" - Tori says.

"If I go she will know that Gaby told me"

"I shouldn't even know anything, I don't think I'm the right person for this" - Andre says.

"It's me, I have to confront her, after all, I can let her know that she is giving herself away with all the actions and looks she use to have towards me; she won't contradict me… much" - Beck says, "I'll go right now and be right back"

**Beck's POV**

I arrive to Jade's house and ring the bell. I wish I had time to talk to Gaby about this but with now I think that it's better to talk to Jade and let her know that she should go for it.

"Beck? What are you doing here? Come in" - Jade makes a gesture with her hand to let me in.

"Well, just wanted to check on you, you know, talk"

We sit down on the living room. I can hear music coming from her room.

"Everything is OK with me"

"I know that's not true, I've been watching you for the past couple of weeks" - She looks at me curiously as I say this, "I think that I know what's up with you" - She looks paler than usual. She looks all around trying to avoid me.

"It's OK, you know? I think that after all, you and I have been through, you should know that you can trust me"

"Beck, I think you are a little confused, I'm perfectly fine and I actually don't know what you are talking about" - Jade replies trying too hard to appear cool.

"Jade, come on! It's OK, what is so wrong about liking…" - She interrupts me.

"Stop! I don't like anyone, I'm very happy by myself" - Jade says calmly.

"Jade you have a huge crush on Gaby" - I finally say.

She get's up from he couch.

"Beck? Are you serious? I don't have a crush on Gaby"

"Jade, you have to face it. Every time we are together you get really nervous, you don't know where to put your hands, you start having little heart attacks" - I say laughing.

"That's because I HATE her! How can you seriously say I have a crush on her, I'm not gay Beck" - She turns avoiding eye contact with me.

"Oh, you hate her"

"Yes!" - She screams.

"Sure, because you always look with puppy eyes to the people you 'hate'" - I reply, "And how about at that party, when you saw her arriving in that red dress? Your jaw dropped to the ground just like the rest of us guys that where there. You couldn't take your eyes of her"

"Stop!"

"Jade, we have been broken up for 2 months now, we are friends, I'm just trying to help you realize that it's OK and you should try and approach her if you like her" - I turn her over.

"She is straight Beck, besides, I might have a thing for her, but I'm NOT gay!" - She adds, My God why is she so stubborn.

"You never really know, if she takes all your crap maybe it's because she likes you too, and what is so wrong about being gay Jade?" - I finally say, "We are friends, in fact you are my best friend, I'll always support you and love you, no matter what you decide, but I must ask you to please stop pushing Gaby away, she is not stupid. You are just going to get to the point of no return one day and regret everything" - I give her a hug and a kiss.

I turn around to go back to Tori's house. This is pointless; she doesn't want to accept it yet.

**Monday morning**

**Jade's POV**

I came to school practically with my mind made up. I was going to ignore the kiss, I was so drunk she could totally believe that I didn't remember.

I know I like her, even more, I think I love her, but I've spent all weekend thinking on what all this would mean. Jade West 'Gay' not even bi you know, GAY. Finally accept everything I've been feeling for girls in the past 2 months. I've thought about what my father would say, what he would do if I came out to him. I'm not ready, I mean, he is a very radical conservative and powerful man, he would have me out of the house in seconds and make my life very difficult. I just don't know. I wish I could just be 18 and not have to worry about anyone else but me.

I walk into Sikowitz class and I see her sitting next to Cat and Andre. She is so beautiful.

Beck is right, if I ignore her and push her away I might lose her forever.

Everything I have planned go out the window as the day goes by; I spend all our classes together smiling at her and she's been smiling back.

Fuck what my father has to say, I want her, I need her and I'm going to fight for her.

We haven't been able to talk with our friends always near by, but I plan on going to the Evans after school. I'll wait for her at my locker; just 10 more minutes.

The bell rings and I rush to the lockers to drop everything and wait for Gaby.

There she is!

She turns from the hall walking my way.

What? Is She OK? She just froze in front of her locker.

I realize that a girl with a stray of pink hair with a white tulip is standing in front of her.

"Hi" - She comes closer to Gaby, "I saw this beauty and it reminded me of you"

What is going on? Who is this girl? And why the fuck is she giving MY GIRL a flower?

A memory comes right to my mind, from when Gaby and Beck came to Cat's room to ask for Tori's favorite flower, Gaby had suggested to get her only one flower instead of a dozen, I didn't get it then.

'_you will never really understand the reason why_' - Gaby said to me then. Fuck! Of course I understood the reason now… SHE is the flower, perfect and beautiful.

"What do you want?" - Gaby says cutting the girl off.

That's my girl!

Not really mine yet, but you know.

"Gaby, I'm sorry for the past couple of weeks. I was a jerk" - She pauses. "I just didn't want to start a fight with Isabel, I'm sorry"

"You are sorry now? Now, that you've cut me off your life and haven't spoken to me in weeks. Weren't WE supposed to be friends? I've known you my whole life, but it took you 2 clicks to block me from yours" - Gaby says with anger.

"Gabs" - The girl responds with regret.

"You know what… don't" - Gaby leaves her standing on the hallway and hurries to the parking lot.

"Hey, just don't!… Let her be" - I hear Beck as he grabs her arm.

"Not now Shaggy" - He lets her go and shakes his head.

She knows Beck? What the hell is going on?

I start rushing to the parking lot, Beck mumbles something I don't pay attention, he hurries behind me.

"Gaby, come on, we should talk!" - The girl pleads. Gaby turns around and faces her.

"No Ash, you fucked it, you hurt and abandoned me so your new girlfriend would be happy, but WE have been friends a life time, she's been in yours for 5 minutes… Screw it Ash" - Gaby says while getting into her car, "WE have nothing to talk about" - She drives off.

ASH?

No, oh no! no, no, no…

"Beck… you fucking lied to me" - I say through my teeth, I know he is listening.

"It's not that simple Jade"

"Then explain, explain to me why you had me FOOLED ALL THIS TIME?" - I try not to yell in front of everyone that was leaving school, I fail.

He takes my hand and drags me into the Janitor's closet.

"Beck, what the fuck! You are hurting me, let me go" - I say angry, I hated being force to do things I didn't want to do.

He locks the door and blocks it so I can't run away.

"I made a promise to Gaby on the first day of school not to tell anyone about her being gay… OK" - He explains

I'm so angry I could kill him with toilet paper.

"She was afraid that if people found out she would be bullied again" - He says lifting his arms, "Try to understand Jade, she'd been through enough at our old school"

I start to calm down. Beck always kept his promises no matter what, so, I understand.

"You didn't have to lie to me, I would have understood" - I cross my arms.

"Really, because you didn't threaten her on the first 8 hours of knowing her" - He reminds me, "You know that you would have teased her even bullied her for that, don't lie to yourself Jade, back then you couldn't have cared less"

He is right, I guess that if I had known I would have done that even just a couple of weeks ago worse yet 3 months.

"This is a hard thing for her, she never had to hide who she was before and you… most of all, should know how hard is to come to terms with something so personal"

"What's that supposed to mean Beck?"

"We all notice Jade! Tori, Cat, Andre… you two have something that maybe you haven't resolve yet but it's there. You are in love with her!" - He raises his voice, "Accept it Jade, what is the big deal, we all love you and won't leave you for this"

"I accept it and what? Her ex is gorgeous and Gaby is still in love with her! What chance do I have?" - I say frustrated, well, he knows, who cares anymore.

"Gaby is not in love with Ash anymore, she has a big crush on you"

"What? How… How do you…" - Did she tell him?

"I've known her since forever Jade I know" - Beck says unblocking the door, "Knowing Gaby she is hiding from everyone, so what do you want to do?"

"I need to talk to her about… Well… I… we… we kissed" - I haven't told anyone about Thanksgiving, it's strange to just do it now.

"And what do you want with her now that you two have kissed"

"I want her Beck… I think I'm in love with her" - I whisper.

"Then there are two things you can do. One is finding her so you guys can talk, or you can wait until she get's home"

"What do you think will be best?" - He is her best friend he must know.

"Give her time to come to you, she must be really angry about Ash and if she is hiding it's because she needs to cool off" - Beck suggests and I nod, "Wait for her at home"

Beck and I walk outside the school and see Tori and Cat waiting for us besides our cars.

I drive Cat and me back to the Evans's house, we go to her room and I tell her everything that happened on Thanksgiving, she is actually really happy for me and confesses that she knew all along about Gaby. She told me about the pictures on her wall and how she just figured it out.

I understand why when I first came to this house looking for Cat she made me wait outside her room, since then there hasn't been one single frame on that wall.

We wait for a while but Gaby never comes home.

Nikki calls us for dinner and we sit by the table not waiting for her.

"Where is Gaby?" - Cat asks.

"She is going to spend a couple of days at her brother's apartment" - Jensen replies.

"Did something happen?" - Cat wonders.

"Yes, Ash and Gaby had a fall out some weeks ago and Gaby is still very… 'invested' in that fight, so, typical Gaby will hide until she thinks things through" - Nikki says.

"Ash doesn't live here, why doesn't she hide here" - Cat insists.

"Well, honey, she is not hiding from Ash, she is hiding from us" - Nikki seemed calmed.

"See, Ash is family to us, just like you and Jade are, we love her and we want them to be able to get along and be friends" - Jensen explains, "Gaby is hiding from us so she can avoid that conversation"

"Oh, I see" - Cat says.

"Don't worry Cat, Gaby always comes back, she only needs time and knowing her for 17 years is better to give her some space" - Nikki says.

After dinner I thank Jensen and Nikki and head back home. I hate going back there, but I just couldn't over welcome my stay on the Evans, I was already spending every weekend there.

**No one's POV**

Cat can't sleep and makes her way to the kitchen for some water. It's about 1 am, as she gets closer she hears voices.

_Nikki and Jensen must be down there sharing a glass of wine while listening to music as usual_ \- She thinks

"This is just not the same as it was with Cat or even Nina" - Jensen says.

"Honey I know that, but it makes me sad to see her go every night, I see in her eyes she doesn't want to leave and she shouldn't go to an empty house, she is still a kid" - Nikki responds.

Cat doesn't like eavesdropping but she doesn't want to interrupt.

"I have noticed that as well, she has been spending more and more time here lately, it's awful to see her go to her house only to sleep" - Jensen says, "But we don't know if she even wants to live here, we don't know if we propose this to her she won't just say her because she feels obligated"

"She is 17 years old Jen, I think that if she wants her independence she can do that at 18 even if it's just some months from now. She deserves to be in a home not an empty house"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt you, I came down for some water" - Cat says, "I couldn't help to hear you, are you talking about Jade?"

"Hey honey, yes, we think she shouldn't be living in her house by herself" - Nikki says, "Come here for a second, I would like to ask you a question"

Cat goes to the sofa and sits down with them.

"Has she ever mention how she feels about going to her house and living there?" - Jensen asks.

"Not really, but I know her very well, she doesn't like that house. It's too big and empty"

"Do you know her father?" - Jensen asks concerned.

"Yeah he is a very serious man, not very friendly, kind of cold. Before he remarried he lived here but was never around. I think she has more contact with him now that he moved to NY"

"Do you think that she would like to come and live with us?" - Nikki asks.

"Jade likes her freedom, but to be honest, since I moved in here, I think that she has started to feel that she likes a family life. On the weekends when she stays over, she is eager for family moments, you know breakfast, lunch, dinner" - Cat pauses and sighs, "One thing I know is that she hates going home, she has told me that many times"

"OK, I think that the next step is to talk as a family and see what we all think and then talk to Jade, figure out what she wants" - Jensen says.

"OK, then, I'll tell them to come for breakfast early tomorrow" - Nikki picks her phone up and messages Tyler, Gaby and Nina.

Gaby - _I'm not ready to talk about it._

"Gaby doesn't want to come" - Nikki says calling Gaby right at that moment.

"_Gaby, this isn't about you and Ash, I promise we won't mention it, but I need the three of you 7 am here tomorrow_" - Nikki pauses listening to Gaby over the phone.

"_OK Baby, I love you, see you tomorrow_"

"Everything is settled then, let's go to sleep" - Jensen says and they go to their rooms.

**Jade's POV**

What if she didn't want to talk about us, about the kiss. I mean, she could have called by now or messaged me or something… I look at her Slap Page and nothing, not an update… nothing.

I can't sleep; I should sleep!

Jade's Slap Page - _Waiting for a sign… Feeling conflicted_

I'll just leave that there, maybe she will see it and make a move. I don't know what to do, Beck said to give her space, that means not calling and not texting… unless she does first.

Gaby - _I'm the Night Sky_

Oh my God, she's texting me! Yes, thank you stupid Slap Page!

Wait… she is singing to me. I remember this song, I've been listening to this album none stop since Friday. I'll play along.

Jade - _I'm the fire in your eyes_

Gaby - n_n… _And I want you_, _now and for all time_

Jade -_ I'm the cold heart_

Gaby - _I'm the secret that you hide_

Jade -_ I'll be listening until you decide_

Gaby_ \- I'm sorry I disappeared after school, I was angry and I didn't want to talk to you until I was myself again._

Jade - _I understand, I have to tell you something… I know about Ash._

Gaby - _Yeah I imagined you did, I'm sorry I didn't tell you and you had to find out that way. But Ash and I are just friends, well, no we are not, but there is nothing between us anymore._

Jade - _I understand why you didn't tell me and I talked to Beck about it, it's OK… but I'm still mad at you because you didn't trust me._

_Gaby - I know Jade, I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you promise._

Jade - _You better! So, you wanted to talk after school?_

Gaby - _I'm not ready to talk about it._

Jade - _Oh OK_

Great I fucked it again… damn it, how stupid can I be? Of course she doesn't want to talk, I was drunk and I'm sure she just kissed me to get me to shut up or something.

_Gaby - Sorry, that message was for my Mom. She wants me to come home tomorrow for breakfast and after I re-texted her she called and I couldn't tell you it wasn't for you right away. _

I smile, I need her to talk to me about this, I need to find out how she feels.

Jade - _I thought you really didn't want to talk about it._

Gaby - _Sorry... so, you remember?_

Jade - _Yep_

Gaby - _Should we talk about this in person?_

Jade - _I think it would be better._

Gaby - _I have a free period tomorrow… 2nd period, you?_

Jade - _Same… Janitor's Closet?_

Gaby - _I'll be there!_

Jade - _Can't wait! Good night!_

Gaby - _Nite Jade_

I can't even handle my feelings right now. She wants to talk! I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Gaby's POV**

"Too early" - Tyler says as we enter the kitchen.

We say hello to Mom, Dad and Cat and sit down to have breakfast.

"Hey kids" - Dad greets us, "Let's just eat and talk a little"

"We want to know how you guys feel about Jen and I asking Jade to move into to house" - Mom says

"Isn't she already living here" - Ty says sarcastically and smiles.

"I'm in. Have you asked her already?" - Nina asks.

"Not yet, we wanted to know how you guys feel" - Dad asks, "What about you Gaby"

"Emm… I… OK" - I breath in, "I have to tell you something since this is about Jade"

They all look at me confused.

"Jade and I kissed… and we haven't talked about it yet, I don't know what we are, we will talk today at school"

"Honey we know that you went out on Thanksgiving but I didn't imagine it went further than you becoming friends" - Jensen says.

"Isn't she always picking on you" - Nina asks giggling.

"Yes, but I don't know… it just happened" - I say smiling back at her.

"Jade is like that as a defense mechanism, eventually she puts her walls down" - Cat says in defense of her friend.

"Do you think that this turn of events will affect you deciding whether you would be OK with Jade living here?" - Mom asks.

"No, regardless of what happens today, I think that Jade really likes being here and I think it's stupid for her to leave every night to an empty house"

"So, are we all in this?" - Dad asks looking at all of us. We respond 'yes' at the same time.

"All right then, we will talk to Jade today after lunch and see how she feels about it" - Nikki says.

We finish breakfast and head to school.

**A/N The song they text is Night Sky - CHVRCHES**


	20. Chapter 20 - The Good, Bad and Better

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi guys. I'm ahead 3 chapters now. I hope I can keep updating every two or three days. Thanks for returning and for the reviews (WeAreLife, sunflower94) I really appreciate them, Enjoy! **

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**Jade's POV**

I wake up at 7am get ready and head straight to School. I'm so nervous.

I've been thinking on what to say, but by now I've played so many scenarios in my head I don't even know anymore.

We don't have first period together and I didn't see her or Cat before school, which only makes me more anxious.

The bell couldn't ring any sooner and I was on my way to the Janitor's Closet. I open the door and turn on the light to find Gaby already waiting for me sitting on the tools table.

"Hey" - Gaby says with a smile.

"Hey" - I close the door and lock it.

She was so beautiful, She was wearing those skinny jeans that accentuated her figure and a loose grey top with a skull on it, a black top inside and black boots. Her hair is straight down with a little stray of hair tied on top and those marble green eyes… I'm breathless at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I know we should have talked about… you know, Friday morning, I wasn't expecting 'that' visit" - Gaby apologizes.

"It's OK, I mean, of course I wanted to talk to you yesterday but I get that it wasn't the right time" - I reply, "So, did you guys fixed 'it'"

"No, I'm really angry at her right now and it's going to take more time for me to be able to consider our friendship" - She pauses, "But that's not why we are here" - She pulls a cute smile on her face, so sexy.

The look on her face changes quickly; yes, she is as nervous as me.

"About that morning, I remember all of it, I remember the whole day in fact" - I just want to know how she feels.

"I was sure you didn't really remembered it all, at least not the last part" - She says a little embarrassed.

"Our kiss? How can I forget?" - I walk slowly to get closer to her.

"It definitely was a memorable kiss" - She says getting more nervous as I approach her slowly.

I bite my lower lip and smile at her, looking straight at her eyes, those, which she hides from me looking down a second later. I smile; she is so cute!

"How did you feel about it?" - I'm just a couple inches away from her; I hear music from the earbuds connected to her phone giving us an excellent mood.

"I liked it… I wasn't expecting that to happen, I was surprised that you asked" - Gaby sighs and looks up meeting my eyes again.

"You kissed me first… twice!" - I reply giving a soft laugh.

"'Those' had a different purpose" - She says defiantly smiling back at me.

"Same difference" - I put my hands on the sides of her thighs. She sighs softly at my touch, a little louder and it would have been a moan. I was already getting anxious for what I was going to do.

"Maybe we should repeat it and see what we feel without other influences" - I'm getting so close to Gaby's mouth I feel her rapid breathing.

She doesn't hesitate and closes the gap between us and kisses me. It's not a soft kiss is a slow but hungry kiss which I respond to with the same emotion.

My fingers move and press her thighs as she cups my cheeks and presses my head towards hers. I feel her opening her legs to allow me to get even closer to her; her hands leave my head and slowly make their way down to grab my waist almost touching my breasts, she digs her fingers on me and draws me in. I definitely moan this time. 'Lies' is playing on the phone, the song to which I realized I was in love with her; our song.

We kiss for the longest time, none of us wants to let go. She is such a good kisser, she takes time kissing my upper lip and then switching to my lower lip, biting them from time to time, then letting her tongue play with mine… Ugh! I want her so badly.

We hear a bump on the door and we break away quickly.

It seemed another kid had the idea of using the closet, too bad.

"Jeez!" - I jump back from the shock of the interruption and start laughing at what just happened, "So… how did that feel"

"Better than the first one… or according to you 'the third' one" - She laughs with me.

"So, what does this mean"

Just tell me you want me, tell me you want me, tell me, tell me!

"Jade, we haven't had the best of… I don't even know what to call it… 'non-friendships'?" - She says, "I like you and I'm attracted to you, but I honestly wasn't expecting 'this'"

"I know I've been a total jerk to you, it's just… that's how I react to new people" - I pause doubting if I should say what I'm thinking right now, "I been attracted to you for some time now and even though it must sound stupid, I sort of enjoy when you get a little upset and fight back with me… sorry for giving you a hard time"

"So, you tease me and insult me and prank me because you like me?… I'm sorry Jade but we are not 5 years old anymore"

"I know, very mature right?" - I say sad, I have fucked it, I'm sure.

"I don't appreciate you treating me like I'm worthless Jade. I hate it even more because it comes from you… I probably wouldn't mind if it came from someone else" - She is very serious now.

I sigh and shake my head looking at the floor. I can't face her, she was right, I've been an asshole.

"What do you want Jade… I mean from me, from this… with us?" - She takes my chin with her right hand and forcing me to look at her.

All I can think is that I don't deserve her, after all I have put her through, I should say I just want to be friends and leave, I have hurt her enough; I just want to cry because I should just step away, but I don't want to.

"Stop! Please stop thinking, just tell me what you want"

"I want you" - I whisper very softly. I don't think she heard me.

"Sure? Because you have to make decision" - I listen closely, I don't know what she means.

"You either pick 'me' and stop all that crap and 'have me', or pick enjoying making me miserable but from a distance, because I won't be our punching bag" - She reads my confused look, "In other words, I can't be with someone that constantly wants to hurt me, but that's up to you"

"I don't want to hurt you" - I say softly looking at her eyes, I want her to know I mean it.

"OK" - She smiles.

"What about you? What do you want from this?"

"I want you" - Gaby winks at me, I'm dead IN-LOVE-WITH-HER. I smile like a 5 year old in Christmas.

"So… are we?" - I say not knowing what exactly we are at this point.

"Do you want to be?" - Gaby pauses for a couple of seconds, "my girlfriend Jade?"

"Only if you want to be mine"

"Yes… I wanna to be yours" - Gaby says softly, she's so sexy when she says, '_yours_'; I smile so big I think I might look like the joker.

Jeez! What a corny person I've become. I'll remind myself to blame Vega personally for turning me into this sweet ball of sunshine.

She pulls me closer and kisses me just as the bell rings for 3rd period.

We pull apart and hold our hands, we smile at each other and walk out of the Janitor's Closet.

I don't care who knows anymore I have MY GIRL and I'm proud of it.

**At lunchtime**

**Jade's POV**

All of our friends are gathered on our table at the Asphalt Café.

Gaby and I arrive together after a quick make out session at the girls bathroom stall. I'm not apologizing I'm with the hottest girl in school and I want to kiss her every second.

"So? Are you a thing already?" - Cat smiles just like the rest of the guys.

"Yes, we are! Now all of you stop staring!" - I say as we sit down. Gaby just lets out a tiny laugh, she is adorable. Damn it! I feel like a Care Bear… But just look at her! I can't wait for school to be over already.

"So why weren't you guys on 1st period" - Andre asks Gaby and Cat.

"You weren't here on 1st period?" - I turn to Gaby.

"No, remember I told you Mom wanted me to go home for breakfast this morning, we ran late and skipped 1st period"

"What happened?" - I ask curiously, they usually met like that only for urgent stuff.

"We'll talk about it after school" - She says without more detail.

"I was planning on going to my place today after school to pick some things, do you want to come with me?" - I want to pick some clothes since I plan to maneuver Cat into inviting me over tonight… I want to make out with my girlfriend and maybe more.

"Mom and Dad are waiting for us after school"

"But it will only take 10 minutes, tops! Come on, say yes!" - I beg.

"Sure, but 10 minutes, we have to get home early"

We all go to our classes and then school day is finally over.

"Beck can you do me a favor and take Cat home? Gaby and I are going to my house to pick up some things" - Gaby and Cat were dropped off at school this morning, they both needed rides. I just didn't want to take Cat along with us, maybe I would get lucky and you know… my house is always empty.

"Sure no problem" - Beck says with a wink, "Have 'fun'!"

I look at him and shake my head, of course he knows what I'm planning, we were together 2 years after all.

**Later**

"Nice house" - Gaby says walking inside.

"Thanks… come on I'll show you my room" - I grab her hand and give her an insinuating look quickly lifting of my eyebrows.

We walk in and I look at her curiously going through the shelves admiring my collection of dissected butterflies and scissors.

"I'm actually surprised that the walls in here are not all black" - She jokes, "You have quite the collection of scissors. Beck told me he gave you lots of them"

"Yeah, he probably gave me more than half of them" - I take the cloths I need for tomorrow and one more outfit just in case I get to stay over a little longer.

Gaby sneaks from behind me and surrounds me with her arms; she gives me a soft little kiss on my neck and rocks me. I love it, she is so delicate and sweet. Oh God what is happening to me? I'm the gayest of the Care Bears, I'll probably turn into a unicorn soon.

"What are you doing?… Do you plan on getting lucky tonight?" - She has caught me putting the clothes on my bag.

I turn around and grab her by the waist.

"Maybe sooner than that" - I start kissing her.

Our hands start exploring each others bodies and all of the sudden…

"Jade! What the hell do you think you are doing?" - It's my father at the door of my room, watching us in a very menacing manner.

"Father… I… this is Gaby, she is my girlfriend" - I say putting myself in front of Gaby, I have never seen him this angry.

"Jade you better tell me you are joking right now or you will regret ever making this stupid decision" - He says raising his voice.

"Father, relax… it's no big deal" - I try to calm him down.

"No daughter of mine is going to be a disgusting lesbian! Do you understand?" - He yells, "Now you" - He turns to Gaby, "Get the hell out of MY HOUSE" - He pushes me out of the way, grabs her by the arm and starts dragging her out.

I try to stop him but he is too strong for me. He opens the door and pushes her away throwing her on the floor; he closes the door so hard it echoes through the whole house.

"What's your fucking problem?" - I yell at him, I only get a second before a big and hard slap meets my face turning my whole body to the side, I lose my balance and hit my face hard on the wall on my way to the floor.

"Don't you ever… do you hear me? EVER see that stupid whore again or I swear it Jade, I'll make sure your dream of becoming and actress and a writer never comes true, I'll make your life a LIVING HELL" - He screams as loud as he can.

I'm crying uncontrollably, my face hurts so much.

"I'm gay! Father, GAY, GAY, GAY" - I yell at the top of my lungs, "Fuck you and YOUR SHIT, I couldn't care less" - My voice breaks.

He turns to me and stares down for a second with the most disgusted look.

"You have 20 minutes to get your shit and get the fuck out of MY HOUSE! You are almost 18 and I no longer want to deal with you. You get out and never come back you HEAR ME, NEVER!" - He looks at me with such hate, "And Jade, the car stays here, unless you want to go to jail for THEFT!" - He yells harshly and walks away.

I get up and run to the kitchen, grab some garbage bags, go to my room and start stuffing in everything I can. I open my bedroom window and start throwing the bags outside. I have no time to move out, but I'll take all I can't leave behind.

I manage to take all that matters to me, and the money I've been saving. All the things that could brake I take with me in 3 bags as I walk out the door without looking back.

Immediately I see Tyler and Nina helping Gaby carry the bags inside Tyler car. She must have call them as soon as she got up the floor.

Gaby runs and takes the bags from me, she pulls back and looks at me so worried.

"Jade we have to take care of that. Come on let's go home" - She says with a shocking look in her face as we get inside the car.

I touch my lip and I see my bloody fingers, I look at my shirt and is soaked in blood, my whole face is hurting by now.

"Ty?" - Gaby says with such pain and concern almost crying she is breathing so hard.

Ty looks at me through the review mirror and turns to Nina.

"We have to take her to a hospital, can you call our parents to meet us there?"

"I'm OK, let's just go home please" - I try to calm them down.

"Jade you are bleeding and your eye is almost closed from the swelling, your other eyebrow is wide open, you have to get looked at" - Gaby informs me.

I don't understand I haven't seen myself but I didn't think it was that bad. I feel my left eyebrow with my fingers, my eyebrow ring is gone and it stings.

We get to the hospital and go straight through emergencies. A doctor comes and examines me.

"Miss West, may you please tell me who did this to you?" - The doctor asks.

"I got into an argument with my father, he slapped me and I hit the wall" - I still haven't looked at myself.

Nikki and Jensen enter the room, they look horrified.

"I'm sorry but before taking care of your injuries we need to call the social worker and take some pictures of your face" - The doctor says.

"Wait, what? Why?" - I ask

"This is a case of child abuse, it's hospital policy. Please stay here I'll be right back" - He walks out of the room.

"Jade sweetheart, how are you? Emotionally I mean?" - Nikki asks.

"I don't know, he kicked me out of the house" - I respond and start crying again my voice is gone, I don't understand.

"Don't worry about anything Jade, we are here for you" - Jensen says, "Cat is outside as well"

The doctor walks right back with the social worker and a police officer.

They take pictures of my face before cleaning my wounds and also after. In the meantime the social worker conducts and interview and asks me to tell them what happened.

Jensen walks out to be present at Gaby's interview.

I go with the doctor for a CT Scan they want to make sure I didn't have any brain injuries from the hit on the wall, after that, I wait with Nikki in the room for over an hour until the social worker comes back with Jensen.

"OK Jade, we are going to file papers against your father in this case, in the meantime I have granted temporary guardianship to Mr. Cunningham and his wife, Do you have any questions" - She asks.

"What will happen to my father?" - I know he is a horrible parent but he is the only one I have.

"He will be called to a hearing to decide the extent of his parental rights after this incident, for now you don't have to worry, I will stay in touch with you to see how you are doing and to keep you informed in how the case is developing" - She says her goodbyes and leaves.

The doctor discharges me and gives me some prescription for the pain and inflammation.

"Come on honey, let's go home" - Jensen says putting his arm around me, and walking by my side.

Nina, Cat and Tyler had gone to the house about an hour before. There was not much they could do at the hospital.

The way to the Evans is a quiet one. Gaby holds my hand all the way home caressing my fingers carefully.

"OK, here we are" - Jensen says, Cat rushes out to hug me, she has been crying, "Guys, can you give us a moment with Jade please"

Nikki, Jensen and I sit on the living room.

"Jade, this morning we had a family meeting and decided to have a conversation with you right after school" - He starts, "We wanted to ask you if you would like to permanently come and live with us"

"Of course, with this turn of events we don't have to ask anymore but we would like to know how you feel about it" - Nikki says.

"Permanently live here with you? That's what the meeting was about?"

"Yes honey, we like having you here, you are part of this family ever since Cat moved in and we don't like you going home every night just to sleep" - Jensen says.

"I know you don't have a choice now, but we wanted to know if…" - Nikki says but I interrupt her right away.

"I would have said yes!" - I reply smiling a little, my face hurts like crazy.

"Guys, come in here!" - Jensen yells.

Nina, Tyler, Cat and Gaby come rushing into the living room with black, violet, blue and green balloons and a sign that reads 'Welcome Home Jade'.

I start crying, they had all of this planned, I was finally part of a real family and it wasn't out of pity they all decided they wanted me.

"I love you guys, thanks you so much, you are the family I never had" - I start crying.

"You have nothing to thank us for, you are a gift to us and we are happy you are finally home" - Jensen says.

"OK, it's been an exhausting day, Gaby, can you please order some food so we can eat and go to bed?" - Nikki asks and Gaby nods and leaves the room to search for the phone.

"Jade, Tyler's old bedroom will be your new room, but until everything is settled I believe you should share a room with either Cat or Gaby" - Jensen says.

"I think that I should let you know that Gaby and I are together now... as a couple. It's only fair that I'm honest with you about that" - I say looking at Gaby's parents, I don't want to start lying to them.

"We know sweetie, Gaby already told us and it's OK if you want to stay in her room" - He says.

"Really? No ground rules about… you know…" - I ask trying not to be so explicit.

"Honey, you guys are 17 and we know you are going to have sex, we rather have you doing it here than in the back of a car or a Janitor's Closet" - He laughs as my eyes get wide open in surprise.

"Forgive Jen, he loves making you kids uncomfortable" - Nikki smiles at Jensen, "It's fine Jade, we have no problem with sex in the house as long as you two are careful"

I'm speechless, I nod to them and they smile as they walk out the living room. I go to the kitchen where Gaby is finishing the phone call.

"How are you felling?" - Gaby has a concerned look.

"So, that's why you wanted us to come home soon after school"

"Yes… Now, how are you feeling?" - She asks again.

"And what if, after our talk this morning, you and I would have ended bitter enemies?" - I ask her seriously.

"Jade, this family is yours, whether you get along with all of its members or not; we all wanted you here, regardless of what happened. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"I haven't seen myself yet, your Mom thought it would be better if I didn't at the hospital" - I don't really know how I feel, I need to see what my father did to me.

"Come here, let's go to my room" - Gaby holds my hand gently and we walk upstairs side by side.

"Don't be scared OK?" - She walks me to her bathroom.

I finally see why everyone was so horrified. My right side, the one that got slapped, was completely swollen, I have a busted lip, my eye is almost closed and already bruised. I heard the doctor that the cut might have been made from the contact of a ring on my face and my teeth.

My other side was swollen as well. My eyebrow ring was yanked out of me when I hit the wall. I remember feeling a hard sharp pain, now I have 5 stitches on my eyebrow. My cheek bone was badly bruised.

"I look like I was jumped by 4 guys. I can't believe he did this with one slap" - I say and tears start streaming down my face.

Gaby holds me from behind and rocks me.

"I'm sorry he did this to you, but please don't cry, it will only give you a headache on top of everything else" - She kisses my shoulder softly, "You are safe here"

"I know... Can I stay the night with you?" - I say closing my eyes.

"I wasn't going to let you spend it somewhere else" - She smiles, "I don't share" - She whispers and gives me another kiss on the shoulder. I look at her and hug her with my arms around hers, she jumps at my touch.

I lift her sleeve and see a big bruise on her arm.

"Gaby… I'm so sorry! He hurt you" - I stare at the huge pink and red spot on her arm.

She turns me over slowly and pulls my head to face her.

"It's OK, I'm fine and we are home" - She says.

"I should've protected you" - I whisper, tears fall uncontrollably.

"Stop! There is nothing you could have done, he is a strong man, none of us could do anything to avoid this" - She says and kisses me almost not touching me. I can see she tries so hard not to cause any pain.

We get called for dinner, she takes my hand and we go downstairs.


	21. Chapter 21 - An Almost Perfect Day - R-M

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hello again! Thank you for coming back, I hope you enjoy this one! **

**DISCLAIMER: Sexual situations are explicit. **

**_I have added Authors Notes at the beginning and end of the that section, just in case you want to skip it, it won't affect the story. _**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**Jade's POV**

I wake up to the smell of coffee and toasts.

"There is 'my girl'" - I say looking at Gaby who is holding a tray with breakfast.

"Hi" - She speaks softly and smiles big, I guess she wasn't expecting corny Jade; I sit down and move to the side to give her room to sit.

"How are you feeling?" - She puts the tray on the bed.

"I have a tiny headache and pain, but I'm OK" - I grab the cup of black coffee.

"Are you planning on feeding an army?" - There is a lot a food, french toasts, fruit, juice, milk, yogurt and cereal. I usually just have my black coffee.

"Nope, this is for you and me, and you better eat everything I brought you if you want to get better soon" - She warns me, "You have to take this and this and this after breakfast" - She takes out my pills and leaves them on the tray.

"Yes, ma'am" - I joke, "And after that, can I get a kiss?"

"You can get it now" - She leans forward and gives me a small peck.

This really complicates things. Yesterday I was planning on having sex with Gaby and now I can even kiss her properly without feeling so much pain. Thanks so much father for ruining my sex life.

"It'll pass soon enough, don't worry" - She reads my expression and tries to comfort me.

"What time is it? Aren't you going to be late for school?" - I say as I continue eating my fruit.

"I'm staying home. Mom said she didn't want you to be alone, Cat left for school because she had some tests, but tomorrow she'll stay as well"

So, we have the house to ourselves? And I can't even kiss my girlfriend! Shit, shit.

"Shit!" - I say the last one out loud.

"What was that?" - She chokes and coughs.

"Sorry, I just had other plans for when I could get you alone" - I say bitterly.

"Hmm, really?" - She smirks at me, "And why do you think we can't?"

"Look at me, I'm disgusting! And I can't even kiss you without pain"

"You are not disgusting!" - She protests, "And I can kiss YOU, you know… all over!" - She says ogling me and pointing her finger up and down my body.

I can't help to drop my mouth open… God I love this girl!

"Haha, finish your breakfast first Jade" - She laughs shaking her head, "I have something for you"

She takes a black box with a white bow. I look at her funny.

"Just open it"

I untie the perfectly made bow and open the box; there is a set of keys inside.

"They are the keys to the house" - Gaby adds, "Now open this"

She takes out another black box, this one with a red bow.

"Gaby… When did you get this?" - She just gave me a scissors keychain.

"I bought it on the Souvenir's Shop at the museum that day. I was going to give as a remembrance of that day but, you know, we feel asleep and then you were gone and then all that's happened, well…"

"Gaby it's beautiful… thank you so much" - I lean and give her a small kiss, It hurts but who cares.

"You know that when I met you I didn't think you could be so…" - I find myself drawing a blank.

"So what?" - She continues eating her breakfast waiting for my answer.

"I can't find a word for it"

"Use many then" - Another raising of the eyebrows in a sexy way… she is going to be the dead of me.

"Kind, cute, provocative, hot, sexy, good kisser… such a tease! I can go on" - I don't take my eyes from hers while I enlist her 'attributes'.

We are practically done with breakfast, I take my pills and I see Gaby taking the last of my fruits, a strawberry. She proceeds to wet her lips with her tongue and open her mouth slowly taking a bite of it, in that precise moment she closes her eyes and tilts her head backwards as she chews the fruit.

Ugh! Tease! I'm so horny I can't even… I want her. She is so hot!

She get's up and walks to my side offering me her hand. I take it and she leads me to the bathroom and closes the door.

She starts the bathtub and puts some gel balls as it starts to fill.

I get closer to her from the back and grab her by the waist pulling her closer to me. I drag my hands under her shirt and get really close to her boobs, I don't touch them yet, I want to take her off her clothes and tease her, I have to make her pay for before.

She turns to me and takes my pants off first she approaches my neck and with all the care starts kissing my neck, I can feel her hands going up under my shirt running through my back and giving me chills. I moan each time she gets close to my breasts, then I feel her lifting my shirt off me, I'm left just in panties. I take her pants off and she is there standing completely naked. She get's closer to me without letting me see her yet. Her hands play with the edges of my panties until they fall down.

She turns her back at me, closes the water and tastes the warmth. She gets in first and then I get to look at her perfect body, those toned legs, her figure just perfect and her perky nice 34B boobs, her nipples a light pink. She extends her arm to offer me support as I get inside; she sits on the back of the tub so I can lean on her body. Her boobs touching my back and the warm water waves as we get comfortable with each other's bodies.

"How is the water for you?" - Gaby extends her arms on my sides holding me and kissing my neck.

"Great, it's so relaxing"

"Well, we can stay here a while and…" - She pauses tracing her lips on the base of my neck, "…get to know each other a bit more"

This is so nice; I just want to stay like this forever.

I have to thank that Gaby is very smart with me; she knew I was feeling self-conscious about how my face looks right now, so she positions us in a way were she can have control but gives me some peace and freedom to enjoy myself.

—

**A/N Rated M for explicit sexual situations; if you don't like to read it please skip to the same comment lines below. Thanks!**

—

Gaby starts giving me a neck and shoulder massage alternating between kisses, then she traces my arms with her fingers and gets her hands under the water tracing my sides until she reaches my breasts, she cups them and starts massaging them softly.

I let out many moans, I can't help it, I am so horny and this feels so right, so good, I'm high on her touch.

She starts biting my shoulder like she's trying to contain herself.

"This feels incredible, Babe" - I let her know that I like what she's doing.

I feel her drawing a smile on my neck as she kisses it.

Her right hand makes it's way down to my center. She doesn't touch me yet; I can feel her going up and down through my thighs, My breathing starts getting heavier and heavier, she notices and finally starts exploring my center.

"Just let me know if you are OK?" - Gaby whispers, not stoping what she is doing.

"I'm more than OK, don't stop"

She starts circling my clit, I squeeze my fingers on her legs, she let's out a moan at my right ear and I lose it, It feels incredible and I start loosing control.

Her thumb starts stroking my clit up and down giving direct contact now as she teases my entrance never neglecting my upper body with her free hand.

"Gab" - I let out a moan and she starts licking my neck and taking my earlobe with her teeth, "don't stop… please"

She takes her other hand and starts applying pressure on my mons going at the same rhythm giving me more pleasure.

I can't feel my fingers anymore. I've been pressing them so hard into her legs, but she doesn't complain.

"Oh… Gab… uhhh…I'm… so close" - I can't make a sentence, it's impossible; I start arching my back and finding my head resting on Gaby's left shoulder, she continues to kiss my neck, I wish I could turn over and be all over her, but this is too good to interrupt. I start loosing my breath I hold it in as much as can, feeling my body shake as I come. She massages my center softly until I calm down and even my breath again.

"That's 'my girl'" - Gaby whispers right to my ear.

"You… are… so good" - I say breathless.

To be honest I haven't had an orgasm like this before, not even with Beck.

"I'm glad you liked it" - She brings her arms up and embraces me.

—

**A/N Rated M explicit section is over.**

—

"This feels nice, can we stay like this all day?"

"We will be prunes but I'll do whatever you want today" - Her lips move against my skin resting on my shoulder.

"I want you to tell me things about you" - I start stroking her legs up and down, lucky for us the tub is big enough that we have enough room to comfortably cuddle against each other.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, I want to know who you were before we met" - I speak softly, I'm so relaxed right now.

"Hmmm lets start at the beginning then… one day my parents decided to have sex and" - She jokes with me.

"Stop!" - I interrupt her before she has a chance to put images in my mind.

"Tell me about when you were a kid, what's your first memory?"

"I don't have many memories from before I was 4 or 5 years old. My first memory…" - I can tell she is struggling.

"There must be something you remember clearly"

"I had a younger brother, he passed away when he was around 1" - She clearly has trouble with this because her voice fades.

"Oh Gaby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" - I apologize.

"It's OK, I don't really remember him. Ty does he was 8, I was 4" - She pauses, "The first memory I have is at Derek's wake, Beck, Ash and me were outside sitting on the swings, I didn't understand what was going on, why everyone cried, we just knew we couldn't play because everyone was so sad"

"What happened to him?" - I can't believe I just asks that.

"Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, so basically no one knows, he died in his sleep" - She brushes her lips on the back of my shoulder and continues to speak, "Ty told me once that he thought our parents were going to divorce some time after that, they had stopped talking to each other, but I don't remember a time when my parents weren't how they are now"

I listen to her as she remembers and continues talking pauses from time to time.

"I know my parents used to buy him Christmas presents the first 2 years after, but then they stopped because they thought it wasn't healthy to pretend he was still here" - She breaths deep, "I guess that's when our family started to move on and heal"

I wait for her to continue.

"You know… I don't know if I should be sad that I don't remember him or grateful"

"I see my parents crying sometimes and I know it's because of Derek; Ty gets sad from time to time as well; we don't really talk about it much… but me… I just… I can't emotionally connect" - She voice start to faint, "I don't remember him" - She says so sad.

"Ohh Gaby I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad"

"It's fine, actually is good to talk to someone about it" - We stay in silence for a few seconds.

"What about you, what's your first memory"

"Probably Pre-K, I remember a lights festival at school, nothing eventful"

"When did you realized you were into girls" - She changes the subject completely.

"About two months ago"

"WHAT?" - Gaby laughs so hard the water from the tub starts moving fast, "2 months? Oh my God!… Are you 'sure' you like girls?"

"It's not funny you know!" - I laugh with her as well, it's true is a very short time, "I just didn't questioned it before and then, after Beck and I broke up, I found myself checking girls out a lot. Finally, you were the one who led me to accept that I liked girls, but most of all you, I like YOU"

"So you are gay for 'me' Jade?"

"Yes! Stop laughing. When did you realize you liked girls?"

"I didn't realize, I knew… and it's been always. I have videos from when I'm about 4 years old talking to my parents, telling them I was going to marry a princess and live in a Disney Castle, they just went along with it and told me that they hope I find the prettiest princess of all and we live happily ever after"

"Oh come on, really? They never said anything like girls only marry boys and stuff like that?"

"No, they never had a problem with that, I guess they assumed that if it was a phase it would go away, but it never did" - Gaby shivers a little, "2 months?… Jeez Jade" - She continues to laugh at me I just smile a little embarrassed.

"We should rinse and get dressed the water is getting cold" - I point out.

We jump into the shower as the tub drains and rinse each other's bodies. I get to enjoy touching her whole body this time I massage her neck and then wash her hair. She does the same. I feel so intimate even though we don't do much than that at the shower.

"I really need to start 'unbagging'?"

"Un-what?" - She doubts she heard me correctly.

"Taking my shit out of the bags!"

"Hahaha yes we should, let's go check your new room" - She says leading the way.

"Wow, nice room!" - I start exploring, it's really big, just like Cat's but this has a little round staircase to a half floor.

"Why is it so empty? Don't Tyler and Nina stay here when they come by?"

"They do, but they cleared the room yesterday so it would be ready for you" - She explains, "There wasn't much to move anyway, when Ty moved for college he took pretty much everything".

"I feel bad about taking his room"

"Don't, he barely comes here to sleep, besides they can stay on the pool house. We should get some paint for your walls and start decorating before you 'unbag' your things" - She finger quotes my new word.

"Can we?"

"Do you feel up to it? We could be back from the Hardware store in an hour and start painting, it will be fun" - She smiles waiting for my answer.

"You know that when you smile at me like that I can't say no to you… Let's go!"

**1h30 later**

**Gaby's POV**

We return from the Hardware store with the paint, brushes and other stuff to get our hand dirty and decorate Jade's room.

We cover the entire floor with plastic and change our clothes to some old shirts and jeans I had around.

I can see Jade is excited, I'm glad her head is not fixed on what happened yesterday with her father.

We bought some teal green and teal blue paint as well as black for the rooftop. Yes, Jade's favorite colors. She explains to me what to paint teal blue; she has the teal green. I can see she has a plan for the design; I just follow her requests.

We have already painted half the room when I hear Mom coming in.

"Hey girls! Well-done, I like the feeling of the room" - She gets close and gives us kisses on our foreheads.

"How are you feeling honey, did you take your pills?"

"Yes Nikki I did, Gaby has been a good care taker" - Jade winks at me.

"Good I didn't let her skip school for nothing!" - Mom giggles, "Dinner will be ready in a little over an hour"

"Gab, can you message Cat please and tell her not to bring the guys over?" - Jade asks me, "I just don't want them seeing me like this yet"

"You know that over a 100 people saw you like 'this' at the Hardware Store?"

"Yes, but with the guys it's different, I didn't have to answer to all those people who did it and why" - Jade is getting sad.

"I'll tell her, OK?"

Gaby - _Hey Cat, what's up at school today?_

Cat - _It's been normal, they guys asked for you two, I told them that she was resting and you were talking care of her._

Gaby - _Did you tell them what happened?_

Cat - _Yes, but I know Jade wouldn't want to see anyone just yet, so I told them to give her time, that she will be back on Monday._

Gaby - _Yes I know, she just asked me to message you for that reason._

Cat - _I know that they think I'm clueless you know? Like I didn't know my best friend… or I had no sensitivity to what she is going through, ugh!_

Gaby - _Don't take it badly, she just knows that everyone would be worried and they will insist on you bringing them. Don't feel bad OK?_

Cat - _Sure, I have to run to class, see you later Gaby._

Gaby - _See you, love you Cat!_

Cat - _Love you too, byeee_

"What did she say?"

"She told them to give you time until Monday that you go back to school" - I reply without much detail. I have seen Cat depressed plenty of times due to how her friends treat her. Cat is fun and happy, but that doesn't make her stupid. Must of the times the guys are good to her but others even I get upset by what they say.

"Everything OK Gab?"

"Yes! I'm OK. I'm almost done with my walls"

"I won! I'm already done with mine" - She smirks at me.

"Damn, then I owe you something, I'll think about your prize"

"Tell you what, I'm going to take a shower until you end your walls and then I could watch you take a shower" - She says provocatively, "I think we deserve a break"

"That sounds awesome"

She turns around and leaves.

**3 hours later**

**No one's POV**

After lunch with the family Cat Jade and Gaby go to the living room to start working on the homework Cat brought from school.

"Mr. Lloyd was disappointed today because you two were absent. He paired us for the special assignment so you two have to work it together" - Cat informs the other girls.

"I'm sure we can do good work together" - Jade nods to Gaby.

"We'll see, we are both very opinionated and strong minded writers" - Gaby makes a doubtful face.

"Hahaha that's exactly what Mr. Lloyd said, your theme is 'Romance and Drama'"

"Damn, I hate romantic stories, I hate writing sappy scripts" - Jade frowns.

"How about you think on drama plots and I think for the romantic ones and then you know fit them together" - Gaby suggests.

"You and your '_let's make a scrapbook of a story_' I don't think so" - Jade adds.

"Excuse me?" - Gaby says thinking she maybe heard Jade wrong.

"Guys, come on! You have time to figure it out" - Cat tries to smooth things.

"I just can't think of a story as separate parts, a story has to flow, be alive; your way of doing things won't work this time"

"Fine we'll do it your way" - Gaby is very surprised by the hard critique to her writing method, but she is OK with whatever Jade wants at this point.

"I just can't pick crap up from everywhere and then glue it together, that is your thing; I don't want to risk our grade" - Jade continues not noticing that this last part really upsets her girlfriend.

"Cat is right we have time to figure that out" - Gaby says in a cutting tone. She is now angry, apparently her way of doing this is not only wrong but crap.

"Oh come on Gaby, don't be a baby, I just have a different style than yours. You can learn something from it, you know"

"Oh no, it's fine, maybe we can talk to Mr. Lloyd into letting us do the paper by ourselves" - Gaby replies.

Jade finally notices Gaby's anger and decides to leave it alone; she'll talk to her later when they are alone.

"Gaby, Sinjin gave me this list of books you will need to read for the scenography exam on Wednesday" - Cat says trying to change the subject and the mood in the room.

"Thanks Cat, I think I better go and get them right know, I can still get to the Book Shop in time" - Gaby gets up from the couch and starts walking to the door.

"I'll go with you" - Jade says quickly getting up.

"No" - Jade freezes at Gaby's response, "I can do it by myself"

Gaby leaves and Jade stays not able to process what just happened.

"What the hell just happened?"

"You know Jade, Gaby is not Beck, she won't put up with your shit for too long. You better be careful on how you treat her... I'm out, I have to write an essay" - Cat picks her bag and goes to her room.

Jade is left in the living room alone replaying everything that happened trying to understand what she did wrong.

**3 hours later**

**Gaby's POV**

I return from the Book Store and go straight to my room, I know Jade will be there waiting for me, after all she was staying with me until her room was ready.

The lights of my room are off, good, maybe I'll just take a shower and relax, I need to try and calm down or I'm sure will have a fight.

"Hey"

I jump, Jade scared me, she was sitting in the dark waiting for me.

"Jeez Jade, you scared me to death"

"You skipped dinner" - Jade says getting up from the floor.

"I called Mom to let her know I wouldn't make it"

"What happened before? Why are you so angry?"

"Lets just not talk about it now, OK?" - I'm not calm enough to talk without giving her a piece of my mind.

"No, we will talk about this right now, I have spent the past 3 hours trying to understand what did I do to upset you"

"Really? You are fucking kidding me right?" - Yep, not calm enough.

"What? What did I say? That maybe you could learn something from doing things differently?"

"You know MY scrapbook way of doing stories got me the only 'A' in that class, if I'm not mistaken the only 'A' in the history of Mr. Lloyd's classes at HA" - I point out angry.

"That doesn't mean you don't have to get a good grade and approve the course"

"I actually don't have to!" - I put my books down and turn to see a questioning look from Jade.

"Our final grades depend on this paper, you know, is the third of the semester grade" - Jade says frustrated.

"I took the exoneration exam the week I got into HA, I already approved the course"

"What?" - Jade looks confused.

"I guess that picking crap up and gluing it together was good enough for Mr. Lloyd and the entire English department"

"Why the hell do you take that class then?" - Jade asks surprised.

"Why? Because I like writing, because I can learn more from a great teacher and from all of you as you pointed out before, Jeez Jade, because I enjoy it!" - I pause to breath, "But my grade is not the one at 'risk' it's yours, so do what you want. I'll deliver my paper by myself and talk to Mr. Lloyd on Monday"

"You are clearly upset, maybe I should stay with Cat tonight" - Jade says a little sad.

"Maybe you should" - I enter the bathroom and close the door. I don't hear her leave, but who cares right now I'm just angry.

I sit down leaning to the wall and write on my phone about all that's upsetting me. I always find that writing about my bad days helps me to let things go.

It's 11pm, I better go to bed, I want to pick up my routine again tomorrow and get up early to go to the Coffee Shop, God! Maybe I'll even go to school. I just so upset with Jade right now.

I lay in my bed, with music playing to help me fall asleep. I can't believe I opened up to Jade and told her about Derek, I'm an idiot, giving her fuel for her to burn me later. Great Gaby! Way to go!

Why does this hurt so much? Maybe it's because she didn't even realize what she was doing it, saying all those things.

Is that what she thinks of me? That all I do crap that's not good for anything?

Maybe all of this is a mistake, but she was so good to me this morning when we were alone.

Ugh! I'm so confused. I need to sleep to process this.

**Jade's POV**

Cat is already sleeping, all I can do it stare at the ceiling.

How could I've been so stupid, all those things I said without realizing I was hurting Gaby. Idiot!

She hates me now. She was only trying to take away my burden with the romantic parts of the story. I'm an ass!

I have to talk to her but she is so angry. Cat's right! She isn't Beck, he would have brushed things off and not take them so seriously.

I get up and go downstairs for a glass of water. I just can't sleep with this angst.

As I make my way back to Cat's room I decide to take my chances and talk to Gaby. I hear music, maybe she is writing but everything is dark, as I get close to her bed I can see that she's sleeping.

I climb into bed with her. I don't want to wake her up, but I feel better just being near her.

She turns around and I stay still not to wake her up, but she feels me and opens her eyes.

"I'm sorry" - I whisper.

"I know… I'm sorry too" - She answers half asleep and closes her eyes again.

"I was stupid, I hurt you and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"It's OK, it's over… we are OK" - I can barely hear her.

"Are you sure?" - I don't know if she is over it or if she is sleep talking.

"I'm sure Jade, let's just sleep OK" - She puts her hand on the back of my neck and starts caressing it with her fingers.

I smile; she is so beautiful when she sleeps, so peaceful. I put my arm around her waist and close my eyes; I'm relived and already so sleepy.


	22. Chapter 22 - Angst

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi! Thank you for coming back here, I feel as many of these last chapters have been kind of fillers but they are, little by little, setting a better mood for the next conflict I have planned, hang in there! **

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**Jade's POV**

For the rest of the week Cat, Gaby and I stay home. Nikki and Jensen agreed that family time was the best therapy. It surely was, I was feeling better emotionally and physically. My bruises were starting to fade and my face was almost normal from the swell.

By Friday we had finished decorating and there were just some details to fix. I nail 28 scissors to the wall; they look beautiful. I was so happy, everything looked just like I imagined it. On the shelves I stack my favorite horror movies and books. The closet was filled with my clothes. Everything was great!

"Where did Cat go?" - I ask as I return from the bathroom.

"She went to help Mom with dinner" - Gaby is sitting on the floor admiring everything.

"You like?" - I sit down next to her.

"It definitely has your touch!… It's wicked cool!" - She smiles at me.

"I hope your parents don't freak out by the scissors on the wall"

"You should know by now, my parents are really open minded" - Gaby says giggling.

"I don't know how you don't take advantage of that and like go crazy or something!"

"My parents are not big with restrictions… so honestly, I don't feel a need to rebel" - Gaby replies.

"Your parents are either incredibly smart or their kids are too good"

"You will have time to figure that out for yourself" - Gaby stands up and offers me her hand.

"Soooo… I've been thinking on having a movie night just the two of us" - She proposes, "What do you think?"

"I would love to but what do we tell Cat, she has been glued to us for the past 2 days"

"Cat has a date tonight" - Gaby grabs my waist, I look back at her confused, she laughs, "She wanted to give us some time alone so, she and Tori are having a slumber party"

"Nice… did you put her up to it?" - I laugh.

"No, she just told me this morning" - Gaby looks confused at my question.

"Really? Cat came up with that idea all by herself? She has been attached to my hip since yesterday"

"You know, I don't understand why you all treat her like she is so innocent and dumb, Cat is a very smart and witty girl" - Gaby gets a little upset.

"Well, she is the baby of the group. How else do you want us to treat her?"

"She is three months older than you Jade!"

"Yes but, she is the only one in the group who is still… you know… a 'baby'"

"No, she is not" - Gaby replies.

I stare at her with a questioning look, I don't even have to speak for Gaby to understand me.

"Oh yeah… she lost that a while ago" - She continues.

"No, she hasn't, she would have told me, besides her last real boyfriend was Daniel" - I think hard on remembering someone else.

"Yep… that's the one" - She blurbs out.

"No, no, no, no, how can you know? Daniel happened over a year ago; you didn't even know her" - I say angry.

"Jade, Cat has been living here for the past 2 months; we have talked about pretty much everything… maybe she didn't tell you because you have a tendency to pass judgment on people and their sexual experiences" - She says refuting me, "You have done that to me, remember?"

"What? How can you say that? Cat is MY best friend, maybe she lied to you because she didn't want you to think she was a virgin; you are so clueless Evans!" - I'm really angry right now and notice I have raised my voice, "Besides I only treat YOU like crap I would never hurt Cat so, shut up!"

OK, I shouldn't have said that, I see she has a surprised look in her face, that was too much, I have to calm down.

"And what is the problem with being a virgin, why do you talk about it as if it's so demeaning, it's a valid choice Jade" - She is clearly angry at my comment, but she tries to hide it.

"NO!" - I hear my tone and stop myself from saying something else on that matter, "I don't want to fight anymore let's just go to help with dinner" - This fight is stupid.

Gaby is right behind me until I reach the kitchen and realize she was no longer there.

"Hey, where is Gaby?" - Cat asks me.

"I don't know she was right behind me. Kitty Cat? Can we talk for a bit?"

We go to the garden and I ask her about what Gaby told me.

I can't believe that Cat felt she couldn't tell me all of this before. She explains that she doesn't like to be ridiculed just because she enjoys being happy and that she is sorry she didn't tell me first but she didn't want me to think any less of her.

I reassure her that I love her and would never do that. I really hope that Cat can trust me in the future, she is my best friend and I need to be a better one to her.

**Gaby's POV**

I get to my room and go from the window to the rooftop. I can't believe that I was so angry, specially for something as stupid as this.

I just need to breath for a while, be alone… talk to a friend.

"Hey jerk" - I call Beck.

"Hey beautiful, how are you? Enjoying you little break from school?" - He asks.

"Not really, I had a stupid fight with Jade" - I just need to lay off the frustration.

"Oh so it's started, yeah you are lucky it took 4 days" - He laughs.

"Funny Beck, it really didn't, we had an argument on day 2, she can be so fucking stubborn and conceited" - I'm so frustrated.

"What did she say?"

"Today? She basically implied I know nothing about Cat and that she only treats ME like crap and then she told me to shut up"

"Dude, you are going to have to learn to be more patient and deal with Jade's rants, because they come at least once every other day" - He says more serious.

"You know I hate that kind of relationship, right? That is the reason Ash and I didn't work long distance, too much fighting. Well, at least when Ash and I fought we didn't hurt each other" - I try to imagine it wasn't going to be like this all the time.

"Then tell her Gaby, let her know it bothers you, because Jade is very conflictive and when she explodes in a fight, she doesn't think much on what she's saying"

"We have been together 4 days! 4 days Beck! I shouldn't be thinking on talking to her to draw a line?"

"YES, you should!… This is Jade you are dating, if you want it to work talk to her. Do it today, don't let any more time pass. She will think that everything is OK if you don't…don't get down, just be honest"

"I'll try… I had a romantic evening planned for tonight, now all I want is to grab my blankets and go to sleep at the pool house" - I laugh in frustration.

"Beck, my Mom is calling me on the other line"

"Call me after?" - He asks.

"I'm almost out of battery and I don't plan on going to my room to charge it; I'll talk to you tomorrow, OK?"

"Sure, no problem and confidence Gaby, it will be fine, just let her know how you feel" - We say goodbye and hang up.

"Mom!" - I answer the call.

"Gaby, come down for dinner, I've been calling you for 10 minutes"

"Sorry Mom, I'm not hungry, please go ahead and eat"

"What happened?" - Mom asks concerned.

"I just want to be alone for a while OK, I feel too crowded, please just have dinner, I'm OK" - I try to let her know I need some space.

"I'll save your dinner on the fridge, come down when you are ready OK?" - Mom says and whispers an 'I love you' before hanging up.

Good, I really don't want to come down. I'm so mad… I don't even understand why, maybe it's because I don't want to start something with someone that is just going to look for every excuse to pick a fight, to say something hurtful. What kind of person enjoys other people's pain like that? I must be crazy for ever thinking this relationship was a good idea.

I can't deal with that.

All of this just makes me think more and more about Ash… I miss her. Maybe I should have accepted the apology, maybe not, maybe if I did right now I would be on my way to San Diego to have a good talk and laugh between friends.

I feel so powerless sometimes, I can't even say anything, I'm just supposed to fit in this group of people and be happy Gaby? I feel so out of place.

Now I'm in a relationship with someone that used to be incredibly mean to me… Am I insane?… I sigh, I just don't want to deal with anyone tonight, I'm really thinking on just going to the pool house and hide.

An hour goes by and I can't seem to be any less angry. All I've done is imagine my future with Jade, the jealousy, the insults, the screams, the fights… I'm only more and more insecure about this whole thing.

It's starting to get really cold out here, I make my way back to my room but I hear Jade's phone playing from inside. She is waiting for me.

Nope, sorry I really have no intentions of dealing with this tonight. I go right back up and make my way down the stairs and right down through the kitchen door to go and spend the night at the pool house.

Great, my phone just died, No music tonight, I guess that I'll turn on the TV and watch whatever is on.

God I wish I could talk to Ash… fuck it, I'll call her from the landline.

"Hello?" - She answers doubting.

"Yes, it's me"

"Dude, you are calling me from your house? What happened to your phone?"

"Dead" - I tell her, "I'm sorry for calling like this… and also for Monday, I should have let you talk it was stupid" - I sigh.

"I get it, it was my fault from the start. I hope that we can have our friendship back Gabs, I miss you" - Ash says with longing.

"I know, me too… So, friends?"

"Never anything less"

I can imagine her smiling.

"Why don't you just plug-in you phone?"

"I'm at the pool house and there is no cable here"

"So, who are you hiding from?" - She giggles.

"Jade"

"Oh, Beck's crazy ex?" - Ash asks with a doubtful tone.

"Oh, and my current girlfriend BTW" - I add.

"Hahaha… I'm sorry, but WTF Gaby… dating your bully? That's a new defense mechanism!" - She laughs, hard.

"Come on Ash!"

"What? Does she have strawberry flavored nipples? That you and Beck both ended up with her"

I can't help but laugh at that question.

"So, since when are you two together?" - She asks gasping for air from the laughter.

"Tuesday… it would have been Monday but you dropped by" - I say in a joking tone.

"I'm sorry about that, I should have called first"

"No, it's fine… I should have listened to you, I'm sorry" - I needed to apologize, I treated her so badly.

"Dating your bully… God Gabs, are you sure this is what you want?" - She sounds concerned and I don't blame her.

"I don't know, I'm crazy right?" - I sigh deep.

"What's bothering you? Had a fight, hmm?"

God, she knows me too well.

"Yeah, I just don't know if I want that kind of relationship, you know, fighting all the time for the stupidest things" - I need some advice and at least I know Ash will tell me the truth whether I like it or not.

"Gaby, I know you wouldn't have started this if you didn't have strong feelings and saw something great in her. I can't say I'm totally comfortable with the idea but I think you are drowning in a glass of water here. Stop thinking too much about it. Have a conversation with her and tell her how you feel" - She suggests the same thing that Beck did, maybe they are right.

"You are hiding right now. Where do you think she is?" - Ash pauses waiting for my answer but I don't know, "You are ignoring her Gaby, how long ago was this fight"

"Almost 3 hours ago… it was so stupid and I didn't say anything at all, I just disappeared" - I confess.

"Gaby, you can't be like that with her, you know? I had no problem with giving you space, but I always knew where you were and that you were OK. Does she at least know that?" - She is right, "Dude, fix this or you'll regret it… and Gabs if she hurts you I'll hit her with a shovel right in the nose!"

"Yeah I know" - I am kind of relieved by that remark, "Thanks for the advice, I really needed it"

"You know Isabel and I were planning on going to Sunny LA tomorrow." - She says, "She wants to meet you"

"Really? What happened between you two after you blocked me" - I ask curiously.

"I regretted it, I was a bundle of tears. So, we talked about it and she agreed to change her attitude and not get so jealous about you. I explained that you were my friend for so long and I wasn't going to give you up"

"Wow"

"Yep, so, we reached an agreement and moved on… I told her a lot about us, I mean the 3 of us" - She clarifies, "I have been talking with Beck a lot as well, mostly for the past week"

"I'm glad, I miss the Scooby Gang" - I smile.

"So, about tomorrow, how about surfing, we haven't done that in forever" - She suggests, "You can meet Isabel, I can met Jade and we can hang out with Beck and his girlfriend"

"What?… He and Tori are a couple? Since when? They were just dating, I didn't know!" - I was so surprised he didn't even mention it tonight; maybe that's why he wanted me to call him back.

"Since yesterday night I believe… Sooooo? Come on say yes, Beach, Surfing, the Gang, the Girlfriends?" - Ash is so silly.

"Of course Ash, it'll be great!"

"I'll call Beck right now, but even if he says no, we are still on right?"

"Yes, I miss surfing we haven't done that since before school ended, I'm totally in Ash"

"OK, I'll drive by your house about 9 ish?"

"Deal" - We both say goodbye and hang up.

I was feeling better already, it's great to talk to good friends and Ash is right I have to fix things with Jade.

**Jade's POV**

It's been over hour since our fight and I have been waiting in her room since dinner ended. I'm going up. I make my way through the window and climb to the roof. I look around but she is not here. I start calling her phone, straight to voice mail, I call again, same.

What if something happened, what if she fell?

I run my way downstairs and go out to the garden to look for her but I can't find her. Where did she go? Her car is still here.

I look everywhere, Cat's room, my room, her room, everywhere she is just not in the house.

Where is she, we had plans?

"Hey Beck" - I call him, he knows her best of all.

"Hey Jade"

"Beck I can't find Gaby, I've looked everywhere, I'm starting to worry, her phone goes straight to voice mail" - I say concerned.

"She is in the house. Relax. She called me a while ago, she was upset about your fight"

"She told you?" - I was surprised, I mean it was such a stupid fight but I didn't think that she was so angry she told Beck.

"Yes, why do you do that Jade? Honestly, I thought that since you two were together now, you would stop being mean to her" - He is upset, like I didn't know him well enough.

"I know, I got into the heat of the fight and said some stupid shit" - I shake my head realizing how stupid I was, I hurt her!

"You know that even I… that had all the patience for you, reached a point were I couldn't do that anymore. Gaby is not going to take all your shit, I know what you are capable of saying when you get angry and she hates fighting. You better realize that, if you continue with that behaviour your relationship won't last"

He is right, I have pulled some crazy shit on him when we had our fights. He always took them so lightly and never let himself be bothered.

But what about Gaby, she might not even want to deal with my bullshit and I wouldn't blame her.

"Beck, I'm worried I can't find her, I need to apologize"

"She is at the pool house, her battery was dying when we talked, so, that's why she wasn't picking up" - He says, "Please think very well what you want Jade, because if you want Gaby you have to stop fighting so much"

"I know, thanks Beck!" - I hang up and go straight to the pool house.

I'm about to knock the door and Gaby comes out.

"Hey… I was just about to go look for you" - She says.

"I was worried, I called but…"

"No battery… sorry. I was angry and I needed some time out. Want to talk?"

"Yes!" - I respond quickly.

"Come in" - Gaby gestures me in.

"Welcome to the pool house. Place to meditate and blow off steam!" - She jokes.

"Look Gaby, I don't know how we ended up fighting over something so stupid as who was right or wrong"

"Look Jade I need to tell you how I feel about all of this" - She sits on the edge of the bed and makes a head movement, she wants me to sit next to her.

"I wasn't trying to prove to you that I knew more things about Cat than you. You are her best friend and no one will take that place. But I hate the way that sometimes all of you treat her." - She pauses and breaths deep, "Do you think she doesn't notice and feels bad at the end of the day? Because I know different"

God, I've been a fool, have I been bulling Cat? She is my best friend, how could I've done this.

"She is my sister now Jade, I don't like seeing her like that, so, when you spoke about her today in that dismissive tone, I was offended, and for that I'm sorry, because I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt Cat"

We sit in silence for a few seconds.

"Babe, I didn't want to make you feel bad, and when I said all that stuff about you being clueless and that I only treat 'you' like crap was in the heat of the moment, I was angry and I didn't thought about what I was saying, as soon as it was out I regretted it and that's why I asked you to go help in the kitchen so I wouldn't continue hurting you"

"Jade… I like you a lot, but" - She takes a deep breath, "I don't want to be in a relationship were I have to constantly put on walls not to get hurt by stuff you say when you get mad, or when you say something without even realizing how it affects other people… I hate that kind of relationship"

Oh shit, she is breaking up with me… 4 days Jade… nice!

"If that's how you like your relationships then, we shouldn't be together"

"Gaby… I don't want to break up… I'm sorry, I'll change"

"Jade, I don't want you to change, I like you as you are, I don't want you to become someone else. But you show yourself to me and you are great, funny, kind and then, in a second, you go back to being the bully that I met in my first day of school. The one that enjoys other people's pain, the one that if given a chance to hurt someone will do it without stopping"

I sigh, she is right, everyone is always right, I have so many trust issues, I started being like this right after my mother left and my father could seem to find a loving cell in his body for his only daughter. But by now this has become second nature to me… maybe even my first, now my girlfriend is breaking up with me because of it.

"I don't want to break up, but I told you once, and this will be the last time I tell you Jade, I won't be your punching bag"

I nod without looking at her, I have my head down and I can't face her.

"Lets just agree to disagree in many things and it doesn't matter who is right or wrong, I don't care if I'm right, all I care about is you and that we are going to be OK"

Corny Gaby is cute…

"Yes, I know you are dying from all the sweetness" - She smiles letting me know we are OK, "Can we just start over and try not to fight so much?"

"How?"

"I don't know, lets just try and figure out on the way"

"OK" - I whisper.

Gaby makes a gesture with her index finger tapping her lips twice as a signal that she wants me to kiss her, I oblige and kiss her opening my lips to grab one of hers. This is the best I have kissed her in days, the pain is finally subsiding and I'm glad because I have missed those lips and her kisses"

"Now, can we go to the kitchen, I'm starving. Also, we have to talk about tomorrow"

"What's tomorrow?" - I ask as we head to the house.

"Ash and Isabel are coming from San Diego to spend the day in town, she wants us all to get to know each other" - I look at her funny. I don't want to spend my Saturday with her ex.

"By 'us' I mean all of us, just in case, Beck, Tori, them and you and me" - She looks excited.

"Scooby Gang reunites, The Girlfriends Edition!" - She says like she was the narrator of a reality show, I laugh and nod.

"Let's do it then"

"Yeih, thanks!" - She reaches my lips and gives me a peck.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Scooby Gang

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hello again! Thanks to MrsBlack98 for the review las chapter and everyone that reads, I appreciate it very much. I hope you enjoy this one! **

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**Jade's POV**

Even though my room is ready I stay at Gaby's for the night. I like having her around, I like cuddling with her it's nice and warm and I feel at home.

Besides, we have been having sex every chance we can get, and since Cat has been attached to us every moment, we only get nights. I'm so ready to finally go further and take the lead, now that I feel better from my wounds.

I feel a kiss on my cheek waking me up.

"Wake up Babe, we are going to be late"

"10 more minutes please" - I blurb covering myself with the sheets.

"Fine, 10 more minutes for you, I'm going to shower"

Gaby? Shower? What? Without me?

"I'm up, I'm up"

"Hahaha, you are so predictable, come on, we have to be ready in 40 minutes and I haven't taken the boards out yet" - Gaby laughs at me as she leads the way to the bathroom.

"What boards?"

"The surfboards, we are going to the beach… to surf" - Gaby says relaxed, I'm freaking out. I hate the ocean ever since that incident when I was 9.

"NO! I'm not getting in the ocean Gaby, no way"

"There is a lot of beach right beside it Jade, relax"

"You surf?"

"Yes, we all do! Since we were kids, I haven't done it in months though"

"You mean You, Ash and Beck?" - I ask surprised, this is news to me and I dated him for 2 years! All of the sudden Beck is an entire mystery to me I've learned things about him I never imagined possible.

"Yeah, the three of us were part of a surf club at school"

"That school has some weird classes"

"Suuure, because Costume Design or Improvisation are super normal classes" - Gaby laughs.

"You know what I mean"

"Yes Babe, I know" - Gaby kisses my naked skin and hands me my towel. Apparently we are really late and can't take a little time to relax.

We finish dressing up and we hear Gaby's Mom call us for breakfast.

"Hey!" - Ash says, giving Gaby a smile I don't appreciate.

"Ash, you are early!" - Gaby hugs the girl and pulls back quickly.

I have to remain in control today, I promised Gaby no more fighting for stupid stuff and I'm not going to start one out of jealousy.

"Isabel, it's nice to finally meet you" - Gaby nods to her.

"Ash, Isabel this is my girlfriend Jade"

"Jade! I've heard stories about you" - Ash says in a weird way, I hope that she's heard I could kill her with toilet paper!

"Mm hmm" - I don't even try to fake a smile. I see Gaby shaking her head amused.

"Well, now that the uncomfortable moment is over how about breakfast" - Nikki says and leads us outside.

I see Cat and Jensen walk towards us.

"Kitty Cat? I thought you were at Tori's" - I ask pointing her to sit next to me.

"Yes, but I'm spending the day with my Nona, they have family day at the elders home so Jen picked me up" - She says her hellos and sits down.

"Is nice to see you again Little Red" - Ash says.

What? Again? A memory hits me, of course, she was here when I went to NY. So, everyone knows her but me. Ugh, I want this day to be over already. At least I know Tori will be there.

"You too" - Cat responds, I see she still has my back because a second later she rolls her eyes looking at me. Only I see this, haha I love Cat.

"How is school Ash?" - Jensen asks.

"It's good, you know it's been really easy and peaceful"

"I'm glad you are happy, we missed you at Thanksgiving"

"Dad, back off please" - Gaby says embarrassed.

"You will come for Christmas right?" - Jen asks ignoring Gaby.

"Sure Jen, I will, at least one day" - She responds.

Great, now I have that day to look forward to.

Thankfully we are done with breakfast and head out.

Gaby has already loaded the boards into her car and we don't have to ride with those two!

"Jade, I know you are not a fan of Ashley, but I appreciate you trying" - She gives me a sweet kiss on the lips and before turning the car up she turns to me again and gives me a peck.

I'm glad she has no problem showing me off in front of her ex.

"Anything for you Babe"

We make our way to Malibu Beach which is less than 10 minutes away from the house.

Beck and Tori should be here soon.

Isabel and I set everything up at the beach, seats, beach umbrellas and the cooler.

Ash and Gaby unload the boards and come to us.

"Are you OK staying here with Isabel or do you want me to stay until Tori comes?" - Gaby tells me close so only I can hear her.

"I'm OK, go have fun… don't drown" I say not joking, I'm still freaked about the idea of the ocean, "I mean it Evans!"

She leans in and gives me a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"I won't"

I sit down and watch her go into the water, I press my fingers in my legs, it makes me nervous.

"Don't like the ocean, uhm?"

"No!" - I turn to respond to Isabel, "Why aren't you risking your life with them"

"I prefer the beach… So, you don't like Ash one bit"

"No, I don't"

"I don't like Gaby if that is of some comfort to you"

"Exes!"

"Exactly" - She responds and shakes her head.

"I gave in with Ashley about their friendship because she warned me that Gaby will always come first, so I decided to get to know her and stop the jealousy act I was putting on"

"I haven't had that discussion with Gaby yet, but I understand friendship with your exes… In fact, there is my ex with his girlfriend who is also my friend"

"Wow, complicated. I think that is good to be friends with your exes as long as it's stays that way" - She explains, I definitely agree.

"You are right in that"

"Hey Jade" - Tori reaches out to me and hugs me, she doesn't let go for some time.

"Baby you are going to suffocate her" - Beck points out.

"I'm sorry, I've just missed you" - Tori has a concerned face, thank God she didn't see me 4 days.

"Hey jerk" - I say to Beck.

"Oh no, Gaby is not a good influence on you" - He laughs and reaches for a short hug.

"Tori, Beck this is Isabel, Ash's girlfriend"

"The infamous Beck! Nice to meet you" - Isabel nods to them.

"Thanks, I hope Ash didn't trash me… much"

"All good things, trust me" - Isabel says.

"Where are they?" - Beck asks.

"There" - I point to what now looks like 2 dots on the horizon.

"Well, I'm out… You OK?" - He asks Tori heading to the water.

"Yes, go!"

Tori looks at him with a big smile.

"You look like you just won the lottery" - I say to her, I'm happy they are together now, about time.

"What about you? I wouldn't have imagined you could allow Gaby to go into the ocean"

"She does what she wants!" - I point out amused.

"Hahaha you met your match, I'm glad" - We laugh it off.

"How are you doing with… you know… what happened?" - I see Tori doubting herself about asking me.

"I just have a few bruises now, the swelling is gone already"

"I miss your eyebrow ring, it gave you an edge" - Tori looks sad.

"I'm OK Vega, I'm right where I should be, it's just some bruises and cuts, it will pass" - I try to comfort her.

"I'm glad you have Gaby and Cat, we wanted to go see you but Cat insisted that we should give you time to heal"

"Thanks, I really did, but I appreciate the concern"

Thankfully Isabel is listening to music with her ear buds and Tori and I can talk without interruptions.

"So, you and Beck, finally!"

"Yes! 2 days, I'm excited. You never told me he was a great kisser"

"Well, you should kiss Gaby to know what a great kisser is"

_What did I just say? Am I crazy?_

"But you can't! She is mine"

"Jade, relax I have no intentions of kissing Gaby, Beck's lips are enough for me"

"Good… I mean it Vega, she is mine"

"Thankfully she is not here to see this 'cute' display of jealousy"

"Shut up, I don't need another fight"

"Ohh Jade, you will have to check your temper, Beck told me what happened yesterday"

"Troll! He shouldn't have, we fixed it anyway, we are OK"

"I'm glad"

Tori and I continue talking while we watch the guys surfing, no wonder Gaby and Beck have those bodies… OK fine Ash as well. Surfing seems to be a great body shaper. Not that I would ever try it but it looks fun, OK not anymore, Gaby just hit the water. I'm going to pass out from the anxiety.

**Beck's POV**

I finally reach the girls behind the waves.

"Shaggy"

"Hey you two, taking a break?"

"We are imagining what our girlfriends are talking about, BTW congratulations jerk you should have told me" - Gaby hits my arm.

"Auch! You were out of battery!" - I complain, that hurt.

"Did you and Jade talked?"

"We did, I told her about how I felt, we are OK now, we'll see how much it lasts"

"Such little faith Gabs! Give her a chance she doesn't have to disappoint you" - Ash confronts me.

"I'm with Ash on this one"

"I know, I know, you are right"

"So, how is she... with everything?" - I ask concerned, after all, Tori and I canceled plans with her family today to be able to see Jade.

"I was going to ask you about it, I mean, what's up with your girlfriends getting beat up?" - Ash blurbs out.

"Dude! Mean" - Gaby replies, "Her father caught us kissing and hit her"

"What an asshole!" - Ash is shocked and angry

"You should have seen her that day, I was so afraid, it was just one slap but Beck you can't imagine the amount of blood running down her face. Her right eye was almost completely shut"

"One slap?" - Ash and I ask at the same time.

"I heard it from outside, Jade hit the wall and lost her eyebrow ring with the contact, that's where the blood came from, it was like a scary movie"

"What now, I mean she is staying with you, but her father is crazy and a really good lawyer, he can get her back in days, Jade is still 7 months from 18" - I tell them.

"My parents were granted temporary guardianship and the state is filing papers against him. Mom and Dad already hired the best lawyers in town to make sure that the hearings take the most amount of time possible and that they can prepare a strong case to get permanent custody until she is 18"

"Wow" - Ash sighs.

"I don't think he will fight to get Jade back though, the things he said to her that day, it was awful and he clearly said he wanted nothing to do with her again"

"Let's hope so, I would hate for Jade to go back to her father" - I'm still concerned about this, that man is really very extreme and scary.

"I'm glad she is OK, she is lucky to have you two" - Ash says to us and the three of us try to smile.

"OK, enough mopping, how about a competition, the one that wins picks a place to eat" - Gaby suggests.

"Let's do it" - I say and start paddling for my first wave.

**Later**

**Jade's POV**

Isabel and Tori decide to join the guys for a while and play near the water. I see Ash take the boards to where the we are staying and stick them in the sand. She sits next to me.

"Hey"

I look back at Ash annoyed.

"Got tired of playing with death at the ocean?" - I say remembering Gaby.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Gaby" - She gets serious.

I lift my eyebrows in disbelief. I don't need her to talk to me about MY girlfriend.

"She called me yesterday and told me about your fight"

"Great, no one seems to appreciate privacy" - Now I'm upset, can't anyone just stop talking about my personal business with my girlfriend.

"Let me give you some advice on Gaby OK… and don't give me attitude please, I do know her better than you at this moment" - I look angry at her suggestion, but I breath before telling her to go ahead.

"Gaby is a great person, kind and smart, but she has very little patience for anything. She tolerates very little of things that upset her so: Advice number 1: If she gets pissed off at you, she might not tell you but she will walk away and hide out to cool off, 'let her'. She never really does anything crazy, she just goes out there to think. Eventually she comes back and talks, but don't go looking for her. Seriously 'don't' you will just make things worst"

OK, I accept it, if I had known that before we wouldn't have had our first fight.

"Go on"

"Advise number 2: Try not to under estimate the way she does things. She might not be conventional in many ways, but she is a perfectionist and everything she does is done with care and dedication. Give her time to show you what she is capable of doing; don't doubt her. Because even though she seems so strong, she can get very insecure, if she can't do something she will come to you for help by herself"

Shit, the other day, I did that the other day.

"OK, something else?"

"Advise number 3: You will get into fights, that is inevitable in any relationship but, if she gets too angry and she can't seem to calm down, wait until she falls asleep and ease into it. She'll pretty much forgive you for almost anything when she is half asleep. Don't use it too much though, she will notice and get pissed"

Oh my god! That's how I got her to forgive me the first time! I didn't know that was a weakness.

"Thanks for the advice!… I guess"

"Oh I'm not done yet" - She cuts me off.

I can't remember a time when this wasn't happening.

"Advise number 4: Everyone says you are a bad girl, a mean girl Jade, but if Gaby is with you is because she saw something amazing in you. So, let her show you, let her be your girlfriend"

"That's pretty obvious" - I say shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"Actually no it's not! Do you really think she opens up to everyone? Because she doesn't and I know she told you about Derek and _that,_ Jade, she wouldn't have ever done just with anyone"

"You knew him"

"I did, Beck did too, Gaby doesn't even remember anything that she hasn't seen on a video or what she has been told by her family"

"Do you? You guys were really young"

"We were, but those are my oldest memories, us playing with him, everyday. I remember Gaby telling me he was her love, I remember her playing with him, laughing with him, she was like his shadow, yet she remembers nothing of him"

"Why are you telling me this Ash, I don't understand your point"

"My point is that the walls she puts around people come from the fear she has of doing it again; to have something that was so incredibly important to her just disappear from her life as it never happened" - Ash shakes her head and continues, "That's why she was so angry at me this past few weeks. Yet, she seems to have no walls around you, you have been together for less than a week and she has completely given herself up to you… so, I guess the real advise is: Don't hurt her Jade, because if you do, I'll hit you so hard with a shovel that you will be the one that remembers nothing" - She ends and looks at me very serious.

"A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend" - She changes her expression and gives me a smirk, "Don't worry, I don't believe you will intentionally hurt Gaby, but I had to. Best friends code, you know"

"I know… thanks" - I actually appreciate this conversation, it explains a lot about Gaby.

"Good"

The guys come over so we can go for lunch, is already 2pm and we are all starving.

**At lunch**

**Tori's POV**

"Fish&amp;Chips?" - Jade asks Ash, "Is this what you want for winning your competition?"

"Yes! we use to come here after practice it's really good"

Ash, Gaby and Beck sit on one bench, Isabel, Jade and I sit on the opposite one. Beck and I sit in the middle of each bench trying to avoid any jealousy or confrontation from Jade and Isabel.

"Shaggy can you pass the salt, please?" - Ash asks Beck.

"Can I ask why the hell they call you Shaggy?" - Jade asks a bit annoyed.

Gaby, Ash and Beck laugh at the question.

"When I was little I had a dog it was a Great Dane that looked exactly like Scooby Doo and his name was 'Scooby Doo'" - He makes a cute face as if that was so clever, "When we where 10 we decided to dress up as The Scooby Gang for Halloween" - Beck starts the story.

"I was Velma, Gaby was Daphne and of course Beck was Shaggy. He already had this fluffy hair, just like Shaggy" - Ash says messing his hair up.

Yes, back off please he is my boyfriend.

"My brother was supposed to be Fred but he decided that he was too cool to hang out with 10 year olds so, we ended up going around the block with my Grandpa"

"We have pictures right? I'll show them to you one day" - Beck says giving me a wink.

"Why did it stuck, I mean it was one Halloween" - Jade asks again.

"Because after that we decided to go as The Scooby Gang for the next four years, you know Buffy's Scoobies"

We all look confused.

"You haven't watched Buffy? None of you?" - Ash asks us.

Isabel and I shake our heads.

"Yes, but that show is ancient it ended like 10 years ago" - Jade replies, apparently she has.

"So? It's a classic and it's great. We started watching it right after it ended, it's very cool!" - Gaby says proudly.

"There are so many things I didn't know about you Beck, I mean, thanks for sharing!" - Jade sounds annoyed.

"Like what?" - He replied surprised at the accusation.

"Like you surf? Or you are into Sci-Fi Classics, or that you had a funny nickname among others I've been told"

"You hate the ocean, you freaked out every time I told you I would go with my family and you weren't even there"

"Gaby and I have been together 5 days and she took me to see her surf?"

"1 point for Gaby, 0 for Beck!" - Gaby said excited and motioning her arms.

"You know, we were together 2 years, you just 5 days!"

"OK, 1 point for Gaby, 1 for Beck!" - Gaby motioned her arms again.

We all laugh at that.

"As for Buffy and Shaggy, you would've just made fun of me"

"True… OK, fine you are right"

"2 points for Beck, 1 for Gaby!" - Beck celebrates now.

"Dude no! That's not a valid point!"

"Fine, fine we are even"

Music is playing on the background.

"Oh my good! This song guys! Do you remember?" - Ash makes us pay attention to what is playing.

The three of them start singing; the three of us stare at them.

_And if it's real Well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts_

They sing with such emotion. It's fun, I never imagined Beck being this much fun. It's like meeting a totally different person. I totally get what Jade meant before with her comment about sharing.

"Best concert ever!" - Beck points out.

"Best one I've been in fact best two concerts" - Ash adds.

"You guys like No Doubt?" - Isabel asks. She has been really quiet all day.

"Yes!" - The three of them answer at the same time.

Jade and I look at each other and laugh.

"You guys are full of surprises" - I say.

"What was the other band?" - Jade continues.

"Paramore!" - Again the three of them, God by now they are like one person.

"We were 13? 12? I don't remember, we went with Tyler and Nina, front row at the Gibson Amphitheater, it was our first concert without parents" - Beck starts.

"Paramore and The Sounds were the opening bands" - Gaby continues.

"Yeah, but we didn't like The Sounds" - Ash adds.

"Paramore was awesome and then No Doubt. I think we listen just to those albums that whole summer" - Beck ends.

"Best concert ever!" - Beck repeats.

"Agreed" - Ash adds.

They both look at Gaby waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, second best for me"

"What?" - Beck and Ash ask at the same time.

"CHVRCHES last week"

"Yeah, CHVRCHES is a great band" - Ash replies.

"Yes, their songs are awesome" - Beck nods.

"But you didn't go with 'us' that takes it away from number one" - Ash implies.

We look at Gaby smiling from ear to ear and looking straight at Jade.

"Ohhh… OK" - Ash and Beck say understanding why it was number 1.

"But next time there is a No Doubt concert we have to go, all of us" - Ash makes us promise.

"A promise is a promise" - Jade says.

"GABY!" - Ash yells surprised.

"It wasn't me"

What is going on now, it's hard to keep track of them by now.

"Beck! You douch!" - Gaby and Ash yell together.

"What?"

"Gang only dude!" - Ash replies.

"I'm part of the Gang!"

"Whatever" - Gaby says in a dismissive tone.

"Thanks Jade"

"I'm sorry Beck, you never said that saying was like a secret handshake"

I'm lost in translation, but whatever, it's fun watching them, I'm so happy about today. I'm seeing a side of Beck I never thought existed. I see that Jade's OK and happy.

We listen to them remember stories all afternoon. It's been a great Saturday and we ditched my family's plans to celebrate Trina's birth week, awesome day.

**Gaby's POV **

We part ways, Ash and Isabel have to go back to San Diego and it's already 6pm.

Beck and Tori go home to blow candles for Trina's birth week and Jade and I go home to rest!

"I'm spent" - I yawn

"Really?" - Jade gives me her sexy look.

"Never that tired!… but I did spend 2 hours surfing while you apparently were dying of little heart attacks, why didn't you tell me it worried you that I went inside, I thought it was just you"

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I wanted you to have your day with your friends"

"Well, I want you to know that I'm always careful and I'm a certified scuba diver so I know how to handle myself in the water"

"You know what!… Just tell me this, have you walked on the moon as well because you have done pretty much everything else" - Jade lifts her arms looking disconcerted.

"Hahaha no, I haven't, but I like sports and I've practiced lots of them. Stereotypical lesbian right here" - I say raising my hand a little and getting close to her to hold her.

"You are nothing of a stereotype… well aside of sports, I'll give you that" - She says as she puts her arms around my waist, "So, wanna spend the night in my room tonight"

I lean in for a kiss.

"I'd love too"

She takes leads the way and we make go upstairs.


	24. Chapter 24 - Confusion

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hello again! Thank you for coming back to the story, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**2 weeks later**

**Tori's POV**

Thursday night and I'm finally done with homework and tomorrow is the last day of school before Winter Break.

I took a bath and now I'm laying in my bed listening to music.

It's been two weeks since Beck and I became girlfriend and boyfriend and I'm really happy, he is funny and cute, sometimes clueless about date ideas but always fun to be around. He is a great kisser and I have been enjoying myself these weeks more than I ever had with someone else.

Yet, I feel unease, anxious and a little down. The thing is that I can't stop thinking about Jade and Gaby lately.

When I first started School at HA, Jade was the same with me as she was with Gaby, sometimes even worse and yes, of course I had a huge crush on her, I mean, Jade is gorgeous!

I tried so hard for her to like me or to at least be my friend and it took me so long to get my feelings in check and finally accept that the most she will ever be is 'my friend'. But I see her now, falling in love with a girl and I can't help but wonder what would've been like if Jade and I had started something. If I had more courage and kissed her, the many times I had an opportunity, what if instead of burying my feelings I would've made her fall in love with me.

She is so cute when she surrounds Gaby from the back and sweetly kisses her shoulder, or when she interlocks their fingers and kisses Gaby's hand for a second or how about when Jade pulls Gaby right into the Janitor's Closet, I assume to make out because she just can't wait to kiss her. Don't get me wrong, Jade still scares everyone out only with her eyes, but with her she is so different.

I accept it, I'm a little jealous, jealous of Gaby for having Jade. How did she do it?

I sigh, it doesn't matter Jade is my friend now and good one, I don't want to screw that up.

Tomorrow we have a special Christmas dinner at the Evans because Cat leaves on Saturday for Idaho to spend Winter Break with her family. I still have to buy things for the salads. We decided to make dinner ourselves, Gaby and Jade are cooking glazed Christmas ham, Beck and I are in charge of the side dishes, Andre the smashed potatoes and Cat will make red velvet cake with ice cream.

We are all meeting right after school tomorrow at the girls's house and start cooking.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in"

"Mom says dinner will be ready in 15 minutes" - Trina stops by.

"Thanks" - I sigh

"What's going on? You look terrible"

"Ugh, Trina just leave me alone"

"For the past week you have been totally disconnected. What's going on? Did Beck do something to you?"

"No! What could he do? Jeez Trina, I'm just tired"

"Whatever, you know you can come to me, I'm here if you want to talk" - She says as she leaves and closes the door.

To be honest I don't want to talk to anyone about this, I'll find a way to clear my mind from Jade and be happy with Beck.

**Next day right after school**

**No one's POV**

"So, how are we doing this, because I have to go home for the potatoes" - Andre pointed out.

"We meet at our place in an hour?" - Gaby replied.

"Good, we are going to the grocery store to pick a few things" - Beck says taking Tori's hand.

"Can I go with you? I forgot to buy an extra cream cheese for the frosting" - Cat asks.

"Sure Cat, let's go!" - Tori gestured her into Beck's car.

**At Gaby's House**

**No one's POV**

"Finally home and alone" - Jade smirks at Gaby; who was leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Hmm, Miss West, are you coming on to me?"

Jade stares at her girlfriend with a hungry face.

"We have about an hour, maybe we can finish what we started at the Janitor's Closet this morning" - Jade suggests.

"You know, I loved that thing you did today" - Gaby raises an eyebrow.

Jade walks slowly until she reaches her girlfriend, get's really close but doesn't touch her yet. Jade passes her lips all over Gaby's neck almost touching her, making her breath heavier and heavier.

"You mean this?"

She suddenly takes Gaby's butt firmly with both hands and lift's her to the counter top so she sits on it. Once there, Jade drags her fingernails all the way from her thighs to the back of her knees and pulls her fast towards her center opening Gaby's legs so she can embrace her in.

"Ugh" - Gaby just let's out a moan that answers Jade's question.

"I want you, I need you… all the time" - Jade whispers in Gaby's ear as she starts kissing her neck.

Gaby caresses Jade's naked skin under her shirt and she feels Jade's hands unbuttoning her pants.

"Wait, not here"

"We are alone" - Jade complains.

"Yeah, I don't want to have sex in the counter where we will be making dinner in less than an hour, let's just go to my room"

Both girls hurry upstairs and continue what they started at the kitchen.

**Later**

**Tori's POV**

"Thankfully it wasn't to crowded at the store" - Beck says putting the paper bags on the counter.

"Tori, your shirt!" - Cat pointed at a dripping spot.

"Ohh shit!"

Apparently the soy sauce bottle broke inside the bag I was caring and made a mess of my shirt.

"Cat! can I wash this here now, I don't want it to stain"

"Sure you can get a shirt from my room and change there"

"Thanks"

I make my way up to Cat's room to change. I pass by Gaby's room which has the door open. I hear voices and I think about saying hello.

Wait, those are… those are moans.

Oh my God, they are having sex!

"Gaby… please… I can't" - Jade keep moaning and begging.

"Come on Babe… just… a little longer… uhhh"

What the hell it's going on? What is she doing to Jade?

"Uhhh… mmm… I can't, Gab, I can't… I'm…" - Jade can barely speak.

"OK Babe… now!" - Gaby says finally allowing her girlfriend reach climax.

Holy Shit! I have to get out of here.

I hear both of them start panting hard and letting out held moans as they come.

I hurry straight towards Cat's room and lock myself up.

"Oh my God I can't believe this" - I whisper to myself.

Hearing Jade so worked up and begging Gaby to let her finish. God, I never imagine Jade being so passive or Gaby so controlling.

Most of all, I can't believe that I walked on them having sex, I was there no more that 10 seconds but I felt so guilty. Thankfully Gaby's bed is at the other side of the room and they didn't see me.

Jade's moans are something I've only imagined, I'm so worked up about this, I know that it's very kinky to say this but I was totally turned on by what happened and completely disgusted with myself, I'd just walked on two of my friends having sex.

I breath deeply trying to compose myself, it was quick and I didn't mean to overhear. I shouldn't be so bothered by this. After all, they are together and this is their house.

I'm OK, I have to find a shirt that fits me and go wash mine or it will stain.

I make my way downstairs wearing a Pony shirt and I see Gaby and Jade already at the kitchen.

"Hey Vega, What…?" - Jade interrupts herself at the sight of the shirt, "Are you joining Cat's evil gang of Ponies now?"

Everyone lets out a quick laugh.

"Funny, it's the only one that fitted me, what can I say?"

"Give me your shirt I'll put it on the washer machine" - Cat offers, I thank her as I make my way to Beck and put my arm around his waist and he turns to give me little kiss on my forehead.

I can't even look at them, I feel so embarrassed, but why? I didn't do anything wrong and my God we are 17, I shouldn't be so surprised about two people having sex!

Maybe it's because I have been thinking so much about Jade lately.

Just look at them, always giving each other sexy looks and smiling after, is like they have their own language, is like they want to devour each other.

Enough I'll concentrate on cooking my part of dinner.

**11pm**

We had fun making dinner ourselves and everything was delicious.

The final activity for the night is Secret Santa, so we all go to the living room where the huge and beautiful Christmas was lit.

"So someone has to start giving the first present and then that person gives theirs to their Secret Santa and so on" - Beck explains, "Who wants to go first"

"I'll go" - Gaby says reaching her gift from the tree and walking towards Andre.

"I was so happy that I got you, I hope you like my gift"

"Thank you Gabs!" - Andre opens his gift and finds a silver very beautiful harmonica and a business card.

"This is Jeff Lewis… The Jeff Lewis card?" - Andre asks in disbelieve.

"I gave him your demo tracks, he is expecting your call on Monday, the harmonica is a lucky charm, just so you remember to take the music with you all the time"

"Ohh my girlfriend the sappy Santa!" - Jade said sarcastically mocking her girl, Gaby responded by sticking her tongue out to which Jade made a biting gesture with her mouth.

Yeah, the sexual tension between those two.

"God, Gaby I don't know what to say! Thank you!" - Andre gave her a big hug.

"You have nothing to thank me for all I did is make a call and give him your tracks, the talent is all yours" - She sat right back on Jades lap.

"Well, my turn!" - He reached the tree and then approached Jade, "I know you will like it"

Jade frowned curiously and opened the present.

"10th year Anniversary Special Edition of Seven!" - Jade yelled excited, "Andre how did you find this? It was sold out everywhere!"

"I have my ways, I knew you couldn't find it and you really wanted it, so, I was lucky to get your name and a perfect gift"

"Thank you! We are so watching this tonight"

"OK, my turn" - Jade makes Gaby sit beside her and stands up, takes a little box from the tree and brings it to me.

"Vega, I have to say that this past year becoming you friend has been… something I don't hate… much. I still like bugging you but, I wanted to let you know that I appreciate your friendship" - She hands me the box and I unwrap the beautiful lace that held the box together.

"Wow, Jade is beautiful" - It's a gorgeous silver gold bracelet.

"Jade designed it and sent it made" - Gaby says proudly.

"Wow Jade, this is more than amazing, thank you" - I never really imagined she would do something like that, I mean we are friends now but, I never really imagined.

I give her a hug and she whispers to my ear - "Thank 'you' Tori"

Chills run all through my body at her touch and voice so close to my ear. Oh God, no, not again; I can't fall for her again.

I see her walk back to Gaby and I can't help to regret for a second, never making a move on her.

"I got Beck" - I say and give him my present.

"Tori! You fooled me, I thought you got Gaby!"

"Haha I know, Cat and I planned it so you wouldn't ever find out"

"Oh! 2 Matching Porsche 911 Remote Control Cars! Babe, this is awesome" - He is so happy I can't help to smile big, I know he wanted a remote car ever since we went on our first date.

He sits up, excuses us both, gives me his hand and takes me to the other room; he gives me a great french kiss. Ugh, when he does little things like this is when I remember why I like so much.

_Cough, cough_

"Do we need to ask you two to get a room?" - Jade asks, I just lift my eyebrows and sigh. They all laugh.

"OK, my turn" - He brings the gift and hands it to Cat.

"Pink converse! Beck, it's great I threw mine out last week because they were too old!" - Cat gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"I know, a bird told me"

Cat is so happy!

"So, I guess you all know that I got Gaby" - Cat goes to the tree and pulls a big black box.

"Cat, what's this?" - Gaby said surprised, Cat sits next to her.

"Oh Cat, these are so great!" - Gaby starts taking out several picture frames, some have pictures of Beck, Ash and Gaby when they were little, others of us, one big one of her and Jade kissing. They are all great pictures.

"I'm not going to lie, I had lots of help, Jade and Ash collaborated with the pictures, but it was all my idea!"

"Thank you Cat, I love them all, I have to hang them tonight!" - They both embrace and hold it for a while. I can see that they love each other like sisters.

After the latest gift we notice that it was already midnight, but we were having so much fun we stayed until 3 am just talking, laughing and singing Christmas Karaoke songs.

It was an incredible night with friends.

**At Tori's House**

I finally get home and crash on my bed. I stare the bracelet Jade gave me tonight, designed by her only for me.

I can't do this, I can't fall for her again, I can't regret what I didn't do, it's passed I can't change it and Jade is so happy now with Gaby.

I'm so conflicted. I didn't want this feeling back, I don't want to be in love with Jade West.

I take out the bracelet and I place it in my jewelery box. I look at myself in the mirror of my vanity and shake my head. I need to stop now, before it's too late.


	25. Chapter 25 - New years

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hello! Thank you for coming back, I hope you enjoy it! **

**justice: Thank you very much for your review. Mean a lot to me.  
**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**Jade's POV**

Winter break is almost over and today Gaby and I are taking a plane to New York to spend New Years by ourselves.

A lot has happened this past few weeks.

The social worker has been by the house three times to check on me and also keep us updated on the advances on my father's case. Jensen and Nikki had to sue him for Gaby's injury as assault so they could petition the court for my custody. The date for the hearing is set for the first week of January. First time I'll be confronting my father in a month after he hit me.

Christmas was great, I'm driving again thanks to Grandpa's gift. He surprised me with a completely restored 1963 Mercury Comet, black with red leather interiors, beautiful. He also bought Cat a car, a pink Volkswagen New Beetle, it's so 'Cat'. She will get it when she get's back from Idaho.

But the best gift off all was Jensen and Nikki's two tickets to New York and all paid long weekend for Gaby and me. I'm excited to spend this time just with her, it feels so amazing to be in a relationship, I've discovered a totally different side of myself in every way. I'm nice to the whole family but I'm especially good to her. We haven't fought ever since that night about Cat. Well, we've had arguments but not fights, Ash's advices worked like a charm.

After that weekend on the beach Ash and I started to message each other a lot. She was checking on Gaby through me; she said she didn't want to hover all over my girlfriend and that she was perfectly fine with annoying me; something that at the beginning bugged me like crazy but in time I have come to enjoy.

She might not look it, but Ash is very much like me in a lot of ways, which is comforting. She understands when I tell her that I'm annoyed by something and is not trying to make me love everything or become a saint. We mostly complain about things we hate, which is AWESOME! We also talk about people we love, Gaby and Beck. I'm glad to say that I have a friend in her, even if she is Gaby's ex.

"Jade sweetie, are you ready?" - Nikki comes looking for me to take us to the airport.

"Yes, sorry I forgot the phone charger"

"Let's go, you are going to be late"

Jensen and Nikki drop us at the airport and we board the plane. Not much to do here, Gaby and I are taking this time to write our final assignment for Writing class, thankfully is a solo assignment, but is nice to bounce ideas with her from time to time.

Four hours later we land and are greeted by our chauffeur and he takes us to Gaby's parents penthouse in Manhattan.

"Nice place"

"It is, right? I want to move here someday, see if I invade and conquer like the living room" - Gaby mocks her own bold idea, I just shake my head.

"This is way better than going to a hotel, I mean we can be alone and make all the noise we want" - I approach her from the back and kiss her long and uncovered neck as we both stare at the incredible view.

"How about we first settle in and go to eat I'm starving"

I turn her around and give her a small kiss and rub her nose with mine.

"Let's go"

**Tori's POV**

It's been good to have some days apart from everyone, Beck travelled to Canada to spend Christmas and he is returning Sunday night to spend New Year's together, so, it's been just me and my bed.

Andre called and we agreed to hang tonight and watch a movie; he will be here in a little more than an hour, but I just don't want to get out of bed. I've been thinking none stop about Jade, I'm just tired of thinking.

I'm up, maybe the hot water will numb my thoughts. 45 minutes later I walk out, my skin almost scorched by the warmth of the water. I get dressed quickly, Andre will be here any minute now.

"Tori, Andre's here" - Trina yells from the living room.

"I put some make up on and grab my purse, a jacket and head downstairs"

"Hey Girl, ready to go?"

_Not really, I just want to get back in bed._

"Hey Andre, let's go"

"Are you OK?"

"No, she is not, but she is not telling me or anyone else, maybe you can get her to talk, she's been curled up in bed for days" - Trina says as she picks up her car keys and leaves, "Have a nice night!"

"Wow, want to talk about what's going on?"

"I don't know if I should, Andre, is not an easy subject"

"Tori, you can talk to me about everything, you know that?" - Andre sits down and motions me to sit next to him.

"Ugh, I don't know"

"Is it Beck?"

"No, he's great. It's… it's Jade"

"Tori" - Andre sighs, "I thought you were passed that crush"

"So did I, honestly believed that I was. But you know what I did to get over her"

"Yeah, you convinced yourself that Jade would never actually be in a relationship with a girl because she was straight and you would have her friendship instead"

I shrug my shoulders.

"And now that you see her with Gaby it's eating you up"

I nod without speaking a word.

"Tori, you couldn't have known, not even she knew"

"Yes, but I had so many chances to let her know my feelings and I never took them, she was straight, that was that and I wanted to at least be her friend"

"Tori, but you can't change what you didn't do, you can only work with what you have in the present and you have Beck"

"I know Andre, and I like Beck so very much, it's just that I…"

"You still love Jade" - He looks conflicted.

Beck is his friend as well, I'm practically putting him in a position of lying to him.

"I don't know what to say to you. First of all Beck is a good guy and he genuinely likes you and second, Jade is in love with Gaby… to tell you the truth I don't see a way out for the last one" - He pauses and takes a deep breath, "As for the first one, if you are feeling like this maybe you should break things off with Beck"

"Andre, I like Beck, I don't want to break up but how can I not wander about Jade, when I see her having the dream I had for us with another girl" - I don't want Andre to think I don't want to be with Beck, but I need him to understand that I see someone else living MY dream and I'm conflicted.

"I get that Tori, but are you going to do something about it? Because if that is what you are thinking then you should consider that you must be fair with Beck and break up. Then consider that Jade is the happiest she has ever been and you will not only lose a friend, you'll lose any possibilities with her and Gaby, Beck and Cat's friendship for sure"

"I know Andre and I promise I won't do anything at all. I just can't help being sad about this" - Yeah I'm really jealous, angry and depressed by this, sad is the PG-13 version of my feelings right now.

"I know Tori, but give it time, it will eventually pass. Remember also that you enjoy being with Beck, I have seen you very happy with him too"

"And I am, don't get me wrong, I'm happy with Beck, I'm just sad" - I lie again, if I could change Beck for Jade I would in a second, I wouldn't even think past the first time.

"I'm here Tori if you want to talk, I only ask that you are fair with Beck, after all he has nothing but good intentions with you" - I nod accepting what he asks of me.

I know that's true, but I need Beck to distract me from all of this. I actually like him a lot and I don't want to hurt him but he is the only one that takes my mind of things.

**Tuesday night - New years**

**Jade's POV**

**NY**

Gaby and I prepare to go out and watch the Ball Drop from Times Square, by now it's all filled with people but we are not there to watch the show. We just want to experience the magic of NY on New Years.

The whole weekend has been incredible; we have gone to some Broadway shows being _Beautiful_ and _Wicked_ contenders for our favorite one. We visited some local Coffee Shops inventing our own Coffee Tasting tour around the city, we have done the typical tourist taking cliché pictures of us and we've gone clubbing a couple of nights. We've also spent a good amount of time at the apartment talking, laughing, and 'other' activities, but most of all, enjoying all the time we had just for each other.

"You know we have school the day after tomorrow, right?"

"Sure Jade, we are going to school the day after tomorrow; we would have to be in LA for that and we a flying back that day"

"Nice way to start the year, skipping school" - I rub my hands together; it's a cold night out here.

"And since when do you care about school?"

"I don't, quickly Gaby hit me! I'm going insane"

We both laugh.

"I wander what the guys are doing back home"

"I know Beck had plans tonight… you know kinky plans with Tori" - Gaby gives me a smirk.

"I can't believe they haven't had sex yet"

"Well, not everyone can share the same bed with their girlfriend every night"

"True, but Beck has his RV and we all know exactly what goes on in there" - I say casually.

"Thanks for putting terrible images on my head Jade"

"Oh come on! Like you didn't know we had sex"

"Yes, I know, but when you say it I actually visualize you in Beck's RV… and I don't want the image of my best friend and my girlfriend having sex, thank you"

"Hahaha, deal with it! I already have those images from every time you and Ash tell a story about your relationship"

"It's not my fault you have become such great friends"

"Who could've thought… but I have to say, you have incredible taste in women" - I smile raising my eyebrows teasing Gaby.

"I know right? What am I doing with you?"

My mouth drops, surprised and amused by what my girlfriend just said.

"This is what you are doing with me" - I grab Gaby violently from the waist pulling her to give her a big kiss.

People all around us start clapping and cheering. We break off the kiss embarrassed, but I quickly start bowing to the people as if I was in a play.

"Hahaha, I love you" - Gaby whispers shaking her head and smiling, without even realizing what she just said. But I heard her and my heart starts skipping so fast.

"I'm going to get some coffee, do you want one?" - I say trying not to panic.

"Yes, please"

She just said she loved me, but it was so casual, she didn't even notice she had said it.

I've loved her from some time now; I just didn't want to say it before I knew Gaby felt the same.

Oh God, tonight is the night! Tonight is the night I tell her how much I love her.

I'm freaking out!

I thought I would have some time to plan this. I have not more than 20 minutes until midnight.

I push my way back to Gaby with both cups of coffee and by now we only have 5 minutes.

"I was starting to get worried"

"Sorry, the line was huge and there is a lot of people here"

"5 more minutes! I'm excited Jade, our first New Years together!"

Our 'first' that's right! And I plan on having many, many, many of these with her.

We have less than 2 minutes now, what shall I do? Should I tell her before or maybe after the kiss? I don't know! After, after is better, I don't want to miss the kiss if she is surprised.

Less than a minute now we are holding hands looking at each other shivering for the cold and nervous as hell.

30 seconds, we face each other and smile. Bah, who cares how I say it, everything is just perfect right now, my nerves disappear and I embrace my girl at 10 seconds to go.

I see straight into her eyes, 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

I lean in quickly and we kiss, her lips are cold but her breath is warm and delicious, we kiss slowly and passionately. We break the kiss for a second and I feel the words just go out of my mouth right into hers.

"I love you"

We kiss again; I know she heard me because her fingers press hard against my hips.

We pull back and she says it back to me.

"I love you Jade"

I smile and give her a peck. Nothing else matters around us. This is magic and I'm lucky enough to be a part of it.


	26. Chapter 26 - Big News

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi! sunflower94, WeAreLife, justice: Thanks so much for your words, they mean a lot!**

**Tori's POV**

It's Friday morning and I'm at School hiding from everyone at The Blackbox Theatre. I have a free period but so does Cat, Andre and Jade.

I haven't seen Jade yet but I shared first and second period with Gaby. She said they had an incredible time in NY. Just listening to her was torture; I really don't want to hear about it anymore.

I've tried to set my mind in other things so I don't think about this all the time, but it's been fruitless. I can't move on.

I hear someone opening the door and I see none other than Jade.

"Vega, what are you doing here alone? If I didn't know better I'd say you are hiding from someone"

"I'm just trying to read a little and I didn't want to go to the library"

"Oh, if I'm bothering you I can leave"

"No, no, I'm done with my book" - I say quickly I don't want her to go.

"So, how was your week? I know Beck went to Canada"

"Yes, but it was good anyway, I had a great time with my bed and just relaxed" - Lie!

"I'm glad… So?… Did you do it already?"

"Jade!" - I see her mocking face waiting for me to answer, "Yeah we did, on New Years"

"And?"

"What? No! I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you"

"Vega! What are friends for?"

"You are his ex!"

"So? I'll tell you about me"

"About you and BECK?"

"No Tori, about me and Gaby" - She laughs hard at the question I just asked.

"It was great, I mean he set a good mood and we had an incredible dinner before. We watched the fireworks right after and then went to his house. Since his parents were still in Canada, we went to his old room, he had flowers all over the floor and bed and candles everywhere. We listened to some music and then… well, I'm not telling you the rest" - I really had a good New Years with Beck and forgot all about Jade that night. I think Beck is good for me, at least with him I'm not miserable about this whole thing.

"Nice Beck, who knew he was such a romantic"

"Apparently not you… how was your New Years in NY, exciting?"

"We had an incredible weekend and Tuesday night we went to Times Square to kiss at midnight. It was awesome… We actually said our first 'I love you' that night"

She is so happy, what am I doing? I'm happy for her, I've never seen Jade like this and I've never been happier since I started dating Beck. I'm over this or at least I'm going to bury it deep. I like my friendship with Jade. Fuck love!

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Vega, shoot; not that I'll answer but you can ask"

"Why Gaby?" - I know I'm crazy for asking her this, but maybe if I knew why it would be easier to let all this doubts go.

"Why I fell for Gaby?"

"Yes, I mean, until she came around you were very straight!"

"Well Vega, you may see Gaby and think '_Oh what a sweet girl_' and in many ways she is but she is also a badass I guess that I felt attracted to her ever since she talked back to me the day after we met, she was not scared of me or my threats, she just called me on my bullshit and practically ignored me" - Jade's laughs almost to herself at the memory.

"And in our 'first date' which was really never a date, she blew my mind! She took me everywhere and made me do things I wouldn't have done by myself. The way she carried herself that whole day, I mean, it's like she had the entire world in the palm of her hands and did whatever the fuck she wanted with it, not caring what people might think" - Jade has such a huge smile on her face… I can't compete with all of this, with Gaby, she is everything I'm not and that's what Jade likes.

"I realized I was in love with her when I saw her dancing in that concert, everything about her, how gorgeous she is, how smart, how sexy she looked and that personality… Ugh, Tori… I'm so in love with this girl and I'm so scared about it"

"Jade, all that you just told me sounds incredible, why would you be afraid?"

"Because, I've opened up so much to her. There is a reason I am who I am, I don't like to let people in and then expose myself to get hurt and… there are no walls between Gaby and me… none"

"I think she is your first love, no matter how long you and Beck were a couple, Gaby is the first real love in your life. But don't be insecure, I don't think that she is holding back either and you two always look incredibly happy" - I hated admitting what just said to Jade, but is true.

"First love uhm?… I thought that I knew what that was, but yeah, I redefine the meaning every day… Jeez! I'm a ball of sunshine. That remands me…" - Jade hits me in my arm, very hard I might add.

"What is wrong with you? That hurt!"

"I need to personally blame you for this. I use to be a cold, heartless girl that knew exactly what to feel… now, look at me! Ball of sunshine!" - She starts yelling, "Fuck my Life Vega! You screwed me over; now I'm in love? Shit Vega, thanks. I'm going to hold you personally responsible if my heart breaks in a million pieces."

"Hahaha you are crazy Jade, enjoy the ball of sunshine, my treat" - I let out a sigh that sounds a bit too nostalgic.

"You OK Vega? You sound a little… off"

"I'm fine, I've been a little sad lately, you know… just hormones. So what is going on with your father?" - I try to change the subject, I don't want to think anymore about my feelings.

"Oh that, I have to go to the hearing on Monday. I'm nervous I haven't seen him since that day"

"Don't worry Jade everything is going to be OK, even if your father is a great lawyer, I doubt he can hurt you anymore"

"Yeah I know, I was actually surprised to know that he petitioned my custody"

"He did?"

"The social worker said on her last visit that a petition for custody by a parent has been filed and will be discussed over the hearing, I mean, why would he want me back? He told me to get out and never come back"

"Maybe he realized he made a mistake"

"That man and his ego, trust me, he would never accept he is wrong, but well, I know I have Nik and Jen and I'm OK"

"Yeah, don't worry about Monday, it will be OK"

"Thanks Tori"

We listen to the bell and go to Sikowitz's class.

**No one's POV**

"Welcome back from Winter Break. I have good news for you"

Everyone starts paying attention to their crazy teacher.

"Yesterday I was given the confirmation for a very special play that the school will be presenting on February 13th for some very renowned Producers and Executives"

"This play will have to be perfect in every sense, scenography, make up, lights, music, writing and acting."

"One of your scripts submitted on December for Mr. Lloyd's Writing Class was selected as the one that will be developed into a play, and Mr. Lloyd is here to let us know all about it"

The kids turn around and see their teacher walk to the front of the room.

"Hello! So, let's get to the point. The script that was selected will have to be worked and adapted for an hour and a half long play. I will designate the writers that will collaborate in this project but they will have to take the winning script as a starting point and remain true to the story"

Everyone seems excited about this. Many of the kids are hoping to here their names called.

"The winning script is 'Last Hope' from Gaby Evans and Jade West"

Everyone starts clapping and yelling in celebration. Both girls are ecstatic.

"And I have to say I'm glad I didn't let you do this special assignment by yourselves, you found a way to let both your talents grow together, congratulations" - Mr. Lloyd finishes and gestures Sikowitz to continue.

"Jade, you will be perfect for one of the lead rolls and as you all know, I have already decided on who will play the main characters, but you will have to choose between writing and acting because every student in the showcase must have only one task"

Jade seems conflicted about the decision, she loves writing but she would love to interpret a lead roll in this play as well.

"Since the original script is of your ownership your credit as a writer of the play will be present whether you accept the roll of collaborating in the adaptation" - Mr. Lloyd explains.

"In that case, I would love act on the play"

"Great, Gaby you are the main writer and in charge of the adaptation team, you will be working with me and other selected students for this project" - Mr. Lloyd informs her.

"Andre you will be the team leader for the music adaptation and soundtrack of the play" - Sikowitz tells him and then turns to Beck, "and since there are no male leads we have decided that you will be the director of the play, Cat as always you will be in charge of Custom design and Make Up and Tori you have the other lead roll on the play, all secondary rolls will be casted in a week"

"Well, kids, congratulations, you are leaders in every single one of your areas and we want you to know that we are proud and have great expectations for the play. We will meet after lunch hour with the writers, director, and music producers to set everything up and work on the adaptation. With the rest of the cast and crew we will meet in two weeks" - Mr. Lloyd says good-bye and leaves the room right before the bell rings.

**Sunday afternoon at their house**

**Cat's POV**

"Jade… Jade… JADE!" - I raise my voice to get her attention.

"NO" - Jade yelled back disconnecting herself from what she was thinking.

"NO, what?"

"Excuse me?"

"You just said NO! No what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kitty Cat, I was just thinking about the play"

"Oh, It's exciting, winning script and you have the lead roll!"

"Yeah, so does Tori"

Jade looks so confused. What does Tori has to do with this?

"I know Jade, I was in class too, why are you so gloomy about this?"

"It's just that Tori told me that she had a crush on me a while ago"

_What? Tori… OK yes I've had my suspicions but who cares._

"OK?… So, what about that now?" - I asked confused.

"Well Cat, the play is about a couple of girls who fall in love"

"It's just a play" - I say not understanding why she is so concerned about that.

"I don't want it to be weird, for any of us"

"It doesn't have to be. Tori's with Beck and you are with Gaby and neither of them are the jealous type. It will be fine, it's not like Tori and you ever dated"

"I know, I hope so"

"You worry to much, BTW how are you feeling about Tomorrow?"

"Very anxious, I just want for Jen and Nik to get permanent custody of me so I can stop worrying"

"Don't worry, your dad won't get your custody back. And if he does we won't let him hurt you again"

"If he gets my custody back, I"ll run away until I'm 18, I swear, I'll just disappear"

"You will what?" - Gaby is standing right at the door.

Both girls jump at her sight.

"I'm not going to let him get me"

"You know that won't happen" - Gaby reassures Jade and start walking to her.

"How can you say that? You don't know what he can do, he is very well connected, he can get me without even blinking"

"I think you are exaggerating, after what he did to you, no judge will give him any rights on you" - Gaby dismisses everything Jade's just said.

"You realize that if he uses his influences and gets custody of me he will take me to NY, right?" - Jade says angry, "That would mean I would have to move, I would have to change schools… God! That would mean that you and I are done!"

"Jade" - Gaby tries to calm her down.

"NO!" - Jade storms out of my room giving us no time to react.

"Gaby, she is nervous, you shouldn't have said that"

"But Cat, she is too worried, not even with influences could he ever get her back after what he did. The pictures of the incident were presented as evidence, she will be OK"

"I think so too, but Jade is scared and she has her reasons to be, even if the possibility is null, her father is a very powerful lawyer"

"Well, I better go and find her, she is not like me and this needs to be resolved right now or she will get more anxious" - Gaby sighs and goes looking for Jade at her room.

**Gaby's POV**

_Knock knock_

"Don't, just leave me alone"

"Babe come on, let me in, we should talk"

I hear the door open slightly and I push it to get in, I close the door behind me, and go to the window were Jade is now sitting.

"Look, I'm sorry. I have confidence everything will be OK tomorrow, but I should've been more supportive" - I sit right next to her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to lose this, lose you, everything was so good and now… I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, that everything is going to fall apart"

"I'm not going to tell you that everything will be perfect, because we don't know the future. But I'm here, I won't go anywhere and we love you, all of us, we will protect you no matter what"

"I know"

She looks so lost, so tired. I need to take her mind of all these things.

"Wanna come up to the rooftop with me in like an hour?"

She looks at me curious, but doesn't ask anything, just nods.

I kiss her and go to my room to get some things and get Cat to help me out.

**Later**

We've prepared a surprise for Jade, I hope she at least distracts herself for a little while.

"Everything is ready, come with me"

I take her hand and lead her to the stairs to go to the rooftop.

"You can't look yet, close your eyes"

"What did you do?"

"You'll see… OK, open"

"What's all of this?" - She can't help but smile to me and Cat.

"We know you like to watch your favorite movies when you are stressed. So, we are having a movie night" - Cat says excited.

"This is awesome"

We sit down on the pillow beds we have set in front of a big white curtain that we hang with a couple of big tripods. We ordered sushi and I'm going to make smores later.

"Thanks, you two"

"We love you Babe, it will be OK"

We start the projector and watch the movie. Thankfully the night is not too cold and there is not much wind.

We end up having a great night and I see Jade a little calmer.

We head downstairs to our rooms and I decide to stay with her for the night.

**A/N I know it's short but I hope you like it. Please take 30 seconds to leave a review, it helps! Bye.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Changes

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi! Thanks for reading. I think that for the nature of this chapter I'll be also posting another one tomorrow, to make it up to you. Have fun!**

**WeAreLife, mouseforever16, chase19 thanks for reviewing. sunflower94 I think you may have good instincts.**

* * *

**Monday morning**

Everyone arrived early to the Courthouse. Jade will be sitting outside until she has to testify. Jen and Nik didn't let Gaby or Cat to skip School, they didn't want their parental responsibilities questioned by her father's lawyers. Beck in the other hand, didn't go to School to accompany Jade, she just wished her girl was there too.

Everyone inside is ready to start. The Judge starts reading the charges against Jade's father.

"Mr. West how do you declare yourself?"

Jade's father stands up and pleads guilty.

"Your honor, my client has collaborated in this whole process and has shown his interest on doing what's best for his daughter. We have already spoken with the District Attorney to reach a plea agreement that considers no jail time."

"Assault is a misdemeanor, but Mr. West this was your daughter and her friend, they are both minors, you don't expect me to ignore this facts."

"Your honor, with this plea agreement my client is also giving up his parental rights in order to let Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham become permanent guardians of his daughter. It's all in the documents you have with you."

"I'm not convinced that this plea agreement is fair under the circumstances. Mr. West, you assaulted two underage girls. One of them who arrived at the hospital like this" He says showing him the pictures of Jade, "This is your daughter Sr.."

The judge looks at Jade's father trying to find some regret, but there is none.

"Under this agreement you are 'willing' to give up your parental rights? Well, you don't need to do that, I'm revoking any parental rights you have at this very moment. Also, you are paying 2 maximum fines, doing 6 months community service and you are going to complete a batterer's program. Now, you have been charged with two different assault charges, and for those I'm sentencing you also to 5 months in county jail."

"Your honor we think that the agreement with the District Attorney can be improved, but Mr. West is a model citizen and an important man that can influence our community. We don't feel the need to add time in jail."

"Model citizen? Mr. Graham you might be a good lawyer here, trying to defend your college, but I am the Judge and I'm dismissing the plea agreement. Also I'm very disappointed with the District Attorney's Office in this case. What kind of agreement is this? In a case of assault against two minors" The Judge responds completely frustrated.

"Mr. West, you have used your influences to get yourself out of most minor altercations and I'm sure that if you'd had a different Judge in front of you today you would've gotten away with this. You might be a powerful lawyer but in MY Courtroom, you lose. I'm not only keeping my sentence, but I'm also adding a restraining order for your daughter and her new guardians for the next 2 years, just in case you may have any ideas about 'reconnecting' with her."

"Now that that's settled we have to determine which is the best environment for Ms. West to spend her next seven months until she comes of age."

The case is closed and he Judge gives the court a 20-minute break.

**Outside the courtroom**

"So, what happened?" Beck asks as soon as Gaby's parents approach both kids.

"Mr. West was stripped of his parental rights and was given a hard punishment for both charges, now we just have to wait for the custody settlement."

"So, I don't have to worry about my father fighting you for my custody?" Jade sighs in relieve.

"Actually he offered to give up his rights in order for us to become your permanent guardians, maybe he just changed his mind."

"Well, I'm happy about that.."

"We have to be back in 20 minutes let's just get a cup of coffee" Nikki puts her arm on Jade's shoulder.

"Honey, please don't worry, I think that everything is going to be OK and when they call you just be honest about how you feel OK?"

"Sure Nik, I will. I'm glad that he no longer can get me back."

"I'm glad Beck is around. He is a good friend to you girls."

"Yes he is."

Jade starts feeling weird again about the play, but she is too concerned with her statement she just brushes that feeling away.

"OK, kids we are going in, Jade don't go anywhere, the Judge might call you soon, and don't be nervous, everything is going to be OK" Jensen nods to Beck and Jade, opens the door of the courtroom and leads Nikki inside.

They both approach their lawyers on the plaintiff's table with the Child Protective Services officer.

The Judge sits down and starts the custody proceedings.

"I understand that Child Protective Services is recommending permanent custody to Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham."

"We have monitored Ms. West progress at the Cunningham's home and we are sure that she will be able to develop under this environment. We also have recommendations from her school teachers and guidance counselor showing that in this time she has improve her grades and attitude."

"I see, but we have another plaintiff that is eligible for custody, can you please approach the other table Mrs. Vaughn."

Jensen and Nikki are in awe and very curious on who this woman is.

"I understand you are Ms. West's biological mother."

Everyone was in shock. They knew she was alive, but she left Jade and her father over 9 years ago.

"Yes your honor."

"Ma'am, I also have in records that you abandoned your daughter 9 years ago. Why are you asking for custody now?"

"My ex-husband force me to stay away from Jade, it is only now, after all of this, that I have been able to nullify the restraining order he imposed on me."

"I see in the evidence you have presented that he has been active in preventing you from getting close to your daughter. I also understand that you have formed a new family in NY."

"Yes your honor, I have remarried and I have a son and a daughter with my wife."

"So, am I correct on the assumption that if you get custody you would move Ms. West to NY?"

"Yes your honor, we are established there and that's what I would do."

"OK, I've read all the evidence in the case I'm ready to listen to Ms. West, please let her in."

**Jade's POV**

They call me inside; Beck must stay out of the courtroom. I walk straight towards the witness stand by the Judges seat.

I sit down and turn to see Jen and Nik on one table and a very pale dark haired woman… Oh my God, no… no fucking way… that's impossible! Cold chills run down my body, I feel dizzy and about to get sick. I can't even start breathing normally; I choke on pure air.

"Ms. West I notice you are very conflicted by the sight of your mother here."

"I… I…" I can't make any sentences, she can't be here, that can't be her.

"I don't have a mother."

"Ms. West."

"Call me Jade."

"OK, Jade, your mother is here to petition your custody, I know this is a surprise but I have the final decision and I would like to ask you some questions. Now please look at me, only me and answer me without minding the other people on this room, OK?"

I turn my sight from my mother and try to concentrate on the Judge.

"Jade, how was your family life before your mother left."

"It was normal I guess, I use to get along better with my father."

I don't want to give any credit to my mother. I won't make this easier on her.

"How was it after she left."

"My father took no interest at all in me, I wouldn't see him for days, after I turned 13 he was in and out of the house for weeks and after he got married last year he moved to NY permanently."

"I see, why didn't he take you with him."

"I go to a very exclusive school of the arts and this is my last year. With a diploma from there I can get into the best art programs at most Colleges, we also learn a lot about the craft, so I asked him to stay in LA, I'm almost 18 so he agreed."

"So your future is based on how well you do in this school?"

"Pretty much, I have the best grades on my class and we have done many private plays and concerts for renowned producers and directors."

"How has life been since you moved into the Cunningham's home."

"It's really good, it has been even before that."

"Tell me more."

"My friend Cat moved in months ago, we are very close so I spend everyday there, they treat me like their daughter and care about what goes on in my life, about school. They always welcomed me and supported me, it hasn't changed since I moved in, it's just gotten better."

"I see, so you like them very much and they take care of you."

"I love them."

"How do you feel about your mother and the fact that she wants to rebuild her relationship with you."

"That woman is not my mother, I have no parents."

"OK, I think I have enough information to make a decision. Jade please wait outside, I'll call you in a few minutes."

I walk out and there I see a blonde woman standing next to Beck. I get close and she turns around.

"You-"

"Jade is nice to see you again."

"Were you following me that day? Were you spying on me?"

"Jade no, us meeting was a complete coincidence" Miranda motions a gesture with her hands.

"Jade wait, you know this woman" Beck interrupts us.

"You said I looked exactly like your wife, didn't she show you pictures of me? You must have known!."

"Jade first of all, the only pictures your mom has of you are from when you were 9. Also you didn't have black hair in those pictures."

"Stop, I don't give a shit Miranda. I'm not leaving with you to NY even if the Judge orders me to," I start yelling at her.

"Look lady, I think you better go away" Beck tells her getting himself in the middle.

"I will, but Jade know this. Your mother loves you, she had her reasons to leave and your father didn't make it possible for her to come back for you."

I walk straight to smack her in the face but Beck stops me.

"Go, please."

"I'm sorry Jade." She walks away.

**No one's POV**

"Mrs. Vaughn, I understand the need you have to reconnect with your daughter and that you have seized this opportunity to get her back, but I must look for Ms. West best interest" The Judge starts delivering.

"I believe that the best and more stable environment for her right now is to remain with Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham as her permanent guardians."

"Your honor I believe that her mother should have more privileges than two strangers that have only known her for a few months."

"Mr. Jacobs, I didn't ask for your opinion, my mind has already been made, you must sit with your client as I dictate my sentence."

"Mrs. Vaughn, taking your daughter to NY will have a negative emotional impact, you will be taking her away from everything she knows, her friends, her family, because no matter 'how long' she has been at the Cunningham's home they are her family now. Also changing schools and readjusting to a new environment will take at least 6 months which is the amount of time she has until she graduates and becomes an adult, I'm sorry but Ms. West well-being is to stay here with people that support her and love her, that she trusts and were she can continue her life peacefully."

"Your honor, I understand but please let me have some connection with my daughter, I can't lose her again" Jade's mother interrupts the Judge.

"Please make Ms. West come inside."

Jade walks to the middle of both tables and she looks at Jen and Nik, who nod to her letting her know that she is staying with them. She smiles and looks back at the Judge ignoring her mother.

"Jade, I have decided for Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham to become your permanent guardians, they will have your sole custody. But I'm also making you and your mother go to family therapy twice a week for the next 6 and a half months, which is when you finally turn 18 and become of age, then you can decide if you want to continue seeing her or not. Do you have any questions?"

"Do I have to see her out of those sessions?"

"Only if your therapist thinks you should. In this matter he or she will decide what's best."

"Mrs. Vaughn, I know this complicates things for you, but getting your daughter back is not going to be easy, she can't be the one that sacrifices anymore, so you can have the relationship you lost by leaving. If you want a connection with your daughter you are going to have to make a very hard effort."

The Judge finishes his statement wishing both parties good luck and dismisses them.

Jade walks towards Nikki and Jensen without even looking back to her mother.

"Can we just go please? I don't… I can't talk to that woman yet."

Nikki puts her arm around her and they walk outside, she nods to Jensen to stay and talk to Jade's mother.

"Mrs. Vaughn, Jensen Cunningham, It's a pleasure to meet you" He extends his hand to her.

"Mr. Cunningham, I can't say it's the same, don't get me wrong, I'm very thankful for what you have done for my daughter. But I really wanted to finally get her back" She shakes Jensen's hand in the end.

Miranda walks right towards them to support her wife.

"Trust me, we are not trying to keep you from Jade, but we promised to protect her and right now I believe that the best choice was made."

"I'm not going to stop trying to get my daughter back, please know that Mr. Cunningham. Jade should be with her real mother again."

"She is with family, even if we are not blood related. We love Jade and we will take good care of her. I don't want to offend you but you are not thinking on her emotional state. Please give her time to process this."

"Well, is not that I have too much of it. I'll look for a therapist to start the sessions immediately… and Mr. Cunningham, I need to see where my daughter's living and HOW she's been living 'no offense'."

"Victoria, please" Miranda says trying to calm down Jade's mother.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Vaughn's wife, I'm Jensen."

"I'm going to go for a cup of coffee, you two can talk" Jade's mother walks outside without even saying goodbye.

"Hello I'm Miranda, I apologize for Vicky. She can be a bit stubborn and 'problematic'. I take you got custody of Jade."

"Yes, we did but the Judge mandated therapy twice a week for 6 months. We have an excellent therapist that we can call today so we make quick progress on that."

"I would thank you so much if you could, I think Vicky just wants to talk to Jade again, it's been to long."

"It's funny how much they are like each other, just in these past minutes, it's been enough to see from whom Jade gets her character."

They both smile at that statement.

"Oh well, I hope that as Vicky, Jade also has a gentler side, otherwise…"

"Oh no, she does, she is a sweet and very smart girl, we are very proud of her. Here, this is my card and information for where to contact us, please just give Jade a couple of days to process this. I'll make sure that the therapy sessions begin this same week."

"Thank you Jensen, it's been a pleasure."

"Likewise Miranda."

They both leave the courtroom and go on opposite ways.


	28. Chapter 28 - Feelings

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi! I'm back with a new chapter, I have to say that updating so often is very hard, maybe this week I'll just update a couple of times because I have a lot of extra work!**

**Thank you: sunflower94, mouseforever16 for reviewing, it's always great to read your opinions and theories.**

**Let me know if you liked it! **

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

* * *

**Gaby's POV**

We go straight home in a rush, Cat and I just want to see Jade and find out what happened. Ty and Nina are still in Boston visiting Nina's Family so they have less information than us.

Beck texted me a while ago telling me that something happened in the courtroom and that Jade was very upset but he thought Jade would want to tell me personally so, he avoided giving us more information.

I'll deal with him later. Jerk! All I need is to know what happened not a murder mystery brewing in my brain.

We get home and I see Mom already making lunch.

"What happened?"

"Baby, I think you should go upstairs and be with Jade"

"Jeez! Can someone tell me what the hell happened please?" - I yell in desperation.

"Jade is staying with us permanently, don't worry about it, everything went well with all of that. Now go see Jade, she didn't want us to tell you what happened but she needs support" - Mom says calmly.

"Cat I know you are worried too, but I think they need some time alone, please stay here with us, I'll fill you in"

I run upstairs and look for her in her room but I don't see her. I go to Cat's room but nothing.

Maybe she is in the rooftop, she has been going up there lately when she is worried. I go to my room but before getting out from the window, I hear her sobbing from my bed.

She is lying on her side looking at the wall. I sigh finally seeing her.

Jade is crying, I've never seen her cry, not even angry tears. What could've happen?

I place myself slowly right next to her, spooning her and placing my arm around her body. I rest my mouth on her shoulder.

"Baby, I'm here with you and I'll stay as long as you need me OK?"

She doesn't respond. I don't ask.

If there is something that I've learned from Jade is that she has to come to terms with what she shares with me. It takes time but she will tell me when she is ready.

She is shaking and I feel completely powerless. I hate seeing her like this, so broken.

What could have happened?

Maybe is something her father said in court. Or maybe she is just sad, I know she says all the time she doesn't care about her father but I know she does and she worried for what might happen to him with all of this. After all he is her father.

She keeps sobbing, sometimes harder than others, is like she is replaying memories. I just stay there and hold her caressing her hand with my thumb and kissing her neck from time to time. I just want her to know I'm here and I'm not going away.

After about a couple of hours she finally gives in and falls asleep, I hear her breathing deeper and I do the same.

I wake up and it's already night. My Mom enters my room and covers us with some blankets.

Jade doesn't wake up. Mom gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"Baby, food is in the fridge if you girls feel hungry, I brought you something to drink" - I only smile at her; I don't want Jade to wake up.

"I love you two" - She waves goodbye and leaves the room quietly.

I feel warm and I fall asleep again. After some hours I wake up feeling her turning around to face me.

"Hey" - I say between dreams my eyes fighting to stay open.

"Jade doesn't say a word, she tries but it's like she didn't know what to say, I can see the pain in her face"

I place my hand on the back of her neck and touch her softly up and down with my thumb. I don't move or speak. She closes her eyes again and I just stare at her. Maybe she was uncomfortable and needed to change sides.

Jade opens her eyes again and whispers very softly.

"She is back… my mother came back"

I'm fully awake now. What did she just say? Her mother? The one that left 9 years ago without even a note?

She reads my expression.

"I know, it's all fucked up"

"Jade did she came here to get you?"

"Yes, but the Judge gave my custody to Mom and Dad"

Oh, my heart is melting at how she just referred to my parents.

"But I'm going to have to see her twice a week until I turn 18"

"Therapy?"

"Yah"

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know Gaby, I never thought she'd come back. Remember I told you in NY about that woman on the plane, the one that thought I looked exactly like her wife?"

"Yes"

"My mother's wife"

"What? Was she on the plane on purpose?"

"She said it was pure coincidence but I don't know… I didn't speak with my mother I just saw her in court. I didn't even see my father. Mom took me away for coffee before he left the room"

"I guess that Mom and Dad will look for a therapist then, if you want me to go with you… just say it, OK?" - I say rubbing my nose with hers. She closes her eyes and sighs deep, with all that crying she is exhausted.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" - I offer.

"Can you just hold me?"

"Come here Babe" - She rest in my chest and I put my arms around her. It breaks my heart to see her like this, the ever strong and powerful Jade was breaking right in front of me and there is not a thing I could do to fix it. I can only do what she asks of me and I hold her tight. We stay silent and fall asleep again.

**Cat's POV**

I know Jade and Gaby are skipping school today but I just want to say good bye before school and check on Jade.

Nikki told me what happened with her mom. Apparently Jade didn't want anyone but herself to tell Gaby. I don't know why but I think it's because is easiest for her to open up with her. I'm not jealous or anything I think that is great that they have each other. My best friend and my sister.

I walk to Gaby's room and it's empty so I walk to Jade's room, nothing. I go downstairs and I find them having breakfast already.

"Are you going to school? Nikki and Jen told me yesterday that they were letting you skip school today BTW, where are they?"

"They left early for work, meetings all day and I really want to see what's going on with the play" - Jade smiles at me.

"Mr. Lloyd said he would like Jade to be present at some of the adaptation meetings" - Gaby says excited.

"Well, are we all driving to school today?" - I say a little giddy. I got my license and I'm finally driving the beautiful car Grandpa gave me for Christmas.

"I'm going with Jade, we'll follow you Cat"

The three of us finish breakfast and leave for school. I'm happy to see Jade in good spirits.

**Jade's POV**

We get to school trailing Cat who started driving not too long ago. She is very good; I'm actually surprised. I'm glad that she can have a little more independence.

We walk to school and there are Andre, Beck and Tori. I remember why I hated her so much when we first met.

It wasn't only that she was rubbing Beck like crazy after spilling coffee all over him, it was that when she was introduced to the class there was the name I had taught myself to hate 'Victoria'. Even when I called her Tori, the name still implied all the things I hated, so I started calling her 'Vega' at first I would call her by her name only when I didn't noticed and it slipped away, now is different she is my friend and I call her both, sometimes I even feel that she appreciates 'Vega' a little bit more.

"Hey guys" - Gaby greets everyone, I just nod and Cat, well she is jumping up and down with happiness because she drove very well to school today.

Tori looks concerned, I bet Beck told her about my mother. I don't really care, I just wanted everyone to know without having me to tell them personally, the only one I wanted to tell myself was Gabs.

I can't deny that this entire situation with the Valentine's Day play is making me very uncomfortable with Tori, I can't even look at her right now. I mean, she had a crush on me and I know sometimes you jump back to your crushes when the circumstances are right and this play could do that for Tori.

I really just want us to remain professional because she is my friend and I am in a good relationship and even if I liked her, which I DON'T, but even if I did I don't want to screw that up.

"Hey, you OK?" - Tori asks me as we walk to class.

"Yes Tori, I'm fine now, well, you know… upset about everything, but good"

"Good, I was worried yesterday, I hope you are not mad that Beck told me what happened"

"It's fine, he actually just took all the weight from me"

She nods and smiles. God! I can't help to wonder what she is thinking right now. I guess that she is not as nervous as me because she hasn't gotten the script yet.

I wish that Sikowitz hadn't giving us the main characters. I know we are perfect for them, Tori and I have performed in some plays as a couple before and we have always been very professional, but then I didn't know she was Bi and she didn't know I was Gay. Not even I knew.

Ugh! This is starting to give me a headache or maybe it's just of how much I cried yesterday.

Nik and Jen, who since yesterday became Mom and Dad, told us this morning that they spoke with the therapist and that we have the first appointment on Friday. I really don't want to hear my mother's excuses, I know I'll loose it and I'll go straight for the pain.

I spent all afternoon crying yesterday just thinking on how my mother was out there forming a new family while her old one, me, was so lost and needed her so much. I can't help the feeling of hate I have towards her, I want her to know how much she hurt me, how much I hated her for leaving me alone.

**Tori's POV**

I wonder how she is feeling, what she's thinking. Her mother came back for her and knowing Jade she must be so angry and hurt. I wish I could say more than a few words and make it better for her. Be there and hold her, to gently place my hands on her pale beautiful face and wipe her tears away. I can tell she cried so much yesterday. Where was Gaby? Was she doing all this things? Because if she was I… I… Damn it! I'm so fucking jealous.

And yeah another thing I've been thinking a lot. What the hell is the play about? It's a Valentine's Day play so I'm assuming it's a love story but there are no male leads, so I'm guessing Jade and I will be in our usual Husband and Wife rolls. Perfect, just perfect!

I hated every play Sikowitz cast us as a couple, because that meant that I would have to work extra hard on keeping my feelings for Jade in check. It was hard enough playing one part, even more playing two!

I just wish that now that she knows I'm Bi she doesn't start freaking out, because I don't know how I'm going to react to that. I guess that we will have to wait for the final script, everything could change I just hope that it all goes well.

**Beck's POV**

It's been a little over a month since Tori and I have been a couple, but lately she has been really distracted. I've started to think that maybe it was too soon for us to get physical on New Years, maybe Tori wasn't ready yet. I wanted to ask her, but when we are together, just the two of us, everything feels so right; I never get around the question.

Maybe it's just nerves or it's because we are still getting used to each other and also with me going to Canada for Winter Break, we haven't spent to much time together.

Well, in the end I know that Tori is great and I have to trust that she will confide in me when the time is right for her, one of the many things I learned the hard way with Jade.

Yesterday at the Courtroom I saw her so broken with the presence of her mother, I know that she used to wish her mother would come back, because she told me, but by the time we met she had already changed her mind about the whole situation. I guess that living all those years alone, practically raising yourself can give you many reasons to hate the ones that were responsible for you.

The good thing is that even as tired as she looks today, she is more relaxed than yesterday.

**Gaby's POV**

On Friday is Jade's first appointment with the therapist and her mother. I don't know if I should insist Jade if she wants me to go with her or not.

I'll go unless she tells me otherwise but I won't lie, I'm nervous about all of this.

Jade is not a very friendly person, even less when she is upset and I don't know how her mother is. Will she be patient enough to win Jade over?

I sigh over the thought that more and more pressure is building in my girl's life. I felt so lost yesterday, watching her cry for hours and sigh heavy on her sleep broke my heart. I don't even know if I helped her at all. I feel like I'm letting her down, maybe I should go to therapy myself to learn how to deal with this and help her.

Monique is a great therapist though, she help me a lot with my feelings towards Derek and how it was affecting my life and also when the bulling got insane she helped me control the situations and keep my head in place.

I really hope that she can help Jade and her mother get along. I know that even if Jade has us as a family it's important to have a connection with the people that brought you into this crazy world.

I love Jade, I just hope so badly I don't end up becoming a burden instead of a pillar for her to lean into. She is my heart… Ugh, look at her I can't wait to have her in my arms again because no matter how much she plays the hard, cold girl everybody fears, she is the cutest and most loving 'tough' girl with me.

I don't even feel the need for cigarettes anymore. Oh, Jade you are too much of a good influence on me. I smile as she gives me a sweet look for a couple of seconds.

Night! Come already… I want to cuddle up with my girl.

**Lunch Time**

**Cat's POV**

Everyone gathered around our usual lunch table at the Asphalt Café but someone else was there too.

"Hey... Pen pal! How are you doing?"

"Hey Ash, I'm fine" - Jade responds.

"Hi guys!" - Ash waves hello to the rest of us, we say hi back and then she goes straight towards Beck to hug him, "Hey Shaggy"

"Hey dork, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kidnap someone, where is Gaby?"

"Getting food for my girlfriend and me... Don't tell me what you are doing here, I already know! You are taking Jade away, uhm?" - Gaby says with a smirk on her face.

"What do you say? Want to skip?" - Ash waits for an answer from Jade excited.

"Right now?" - Jade looks back and forward between Ash and Gaby. She finally winks back at Jade letting her know she is OK with that.

"Why not!"

"I'll tell Mr. Lloyd you were not feeling good and went home... Have fun!" - Gaby says and Jade gets close for a quick kiss.

"Thanks babe"

Ash and Jade get inside in the car and leave.

"Since when are those two such good friends?" - Tori asks, I can sense jealousy in her voice.

"Since that day on the beach? They message each other almost every night" - Gaby giggles.

"Jealous?" - Tori asks again.

"Not at all, they rant together and that calms Jade down, which is always good"

"They rant? Ash seems like such a sweet girl" - Andre adds.

"Sweet?" - Beck and Gaby say at the same and burst into laughter, apparently she is not.

"Ash is practically a double of Jade" - Beck says.

"She just hides it better, she has more control over her emotions" - Gaby continues.

"So you like bad girls Gaby?"

"I guess I do, as long as they also know that they can't be mean with me" - She answers Tori.

"Yah, I've seen Jade having a soft side when it comes to you" - I see Tori getting somewhat nostalgic.

"Yeah... she does" - Gaby affirms with a smile.

I can see that this last thing upsets Tori and she excuses herself saying she has a headache.

I see that Jade was right in thinking that Tori could start feeling something for her again. The problem is that is obvious she already has.

I excuse myself saying I was going to the bathroom and I follow Tori. She walks into the Janitors Closet. I walk in and find her crying.

"Tori, are you OK"

"Yeah Cat, I just want to be alone, please"

"Just tell me what's going on"

"It's nothing, please Cat just leave"

"Tori, I have notice that there is something bothering you the past few days, specially when Jade is mentioned"

"Cat, it's nothing OK, I don't feel very well that's all"

"Tori, I'm also your friend and I think that you need to confide in someone or this could get worst for you"

"No offense Cat, but you don't know what's going on with me and you certainly wouldn't be on my side"

"I know you have a crush on Jade and Jade is my best friend, Gaby is my sister, but you are also my friend Tori and I'm here if you need me"

"Cat how… how did you know?"

"I've seen how you look at Jade and how you look at Gaby and Jade when they are together"

"Ugh, I didn't believe I was that obvious"

"Look Tori, I'm sure that what you are going through is not easy and that you probably just want to bury it deep, but I also know that this is not just going to go away if you ignore it"

"Cat, Jade is happy and I have no chances with her. I'm with Beck and it's confusing because even when I feel this way for Jade I don't want to lose him, I really like him"

"Look Tori, this thing that you are feeling is only going to get worse if you don't talk about it. We still have time until lunch time is over, we can talk and try to figure things out"

We both stay past lunchtime and we have a heart to heart conversation. It's bad to think that she can be so broken over watching the girl she loves happy with someone else.

**Ash's POV**

I drive us to the Coffee Shop so we could talk without anyone bothering us and enjoy the great coffee they have.

"So, how are you? You know with all the 'your mother coming back' and shit"

"I see Gaby told you"

"Actually Beck did, he was worried about you"

"I don't know how to feel about it Ash, she left for half my life and now she wants to pick up where she left off… I don't know"

"You know what I hate… it's that we are almost adults, yet we can't decide one shit about our lives, our parents have all the control"

"Fuck parents!" - Jade says frustrated.

"Jeez, fuck the God damn system!" - I reply in a complaining tone.

We both laugh. I like the fact that Jade is so much like me.

"You know, when I got jumped and ended up in the hospital the ones that looked out for me were Gaby's parents?"

"Yeah, I can imagine that" - Jade sighs.

"My parents just decided to take me away, they didn't care at all about what I had to sacrifice. They think they did the right thing, but I feel I have lost so much this months already"

"Do you regret losing Gaby?"

"Jade, I didn't lose Gaby! She is my friend, we have each other in our lives, we talk, we laugh, we are just not together anymore. I like to think as that had to happen. Otherwise you wouldn't be with her and she wouldn't be this happy"

"Yeah, I know. But, isn't it hard for you ? I mean to see that she is happy with me and not you"

"I have wondered about that a couple of times, but… Gaby and I fell out of love with each other, we grew apart when I left, we were fighting too much. It wasn't healthy anymore. You have to realize that when you let someone go, they have all the right not to come back to you" - I half smile at her.

"I see her happy as she never was with me. Call me insane but I have started to think that you are her first true love, and NO, I don't resent you for it" - I explain, Jade nods back to me after I told her how I felt.

"Thanks for coming here for me and you know... the talk"

"You got it, but can I ask you a question?" - I see she is also concerned about something else.

"What?"

"What else is going on with you?" - I have to ask.

"Nothing... It's nothing"

"Jade! Tell me"

"NO!" - She yells.

"5… 4… 3… 2…"

"Fine… I think that a girl in school could possibly have a future crush on me… Damn, I don't even make sense"

"Explain, from the start"

"There is a girl that recently confessed that she had a crush on me not too long ago. She has a boyfriend now, but her and I have to work on a play in school and be a couple and I fear she might get those feelings back"

"So, Tori had a crush on you?"

"Ash, fuck! I was trying to be subtle"

"Beck told me yesterday you two had the lead rolls in the play that he will be directing, he also said that Tori has been feeling very distant lately"

"Oh fuck!" - Jade closes her eyes, I guess that what she feared already happened.

"Do you like her?"

"What?" - She answers angry, "NO! I don't like her OK? I'm with Gaby and that's all I'm going to say about this"

"You have to admit that Tori is hot, I doubt that you haven't noticed her, you are a human being Jade"

"Yes, she is hot, but I love Gaby and I'm not the kind of girl that goes around looking for other girls"

"I never said you didn't love Gaby" - I try to calm her down.

"All I'm saying is that if you like her or if you think she is hot it might get really uncomfortable to rehearse with her. I think you should talk to Tori and set some boundaries, that's all"

"Yeah, because I'm going to say to her, _Tori I know you have feelings for me so… STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!_" - Jade yells back.

I laugh at her reaction, she is so nervous.

"Fine don't, ignore this. I mean, I believe that if she hasn't come on to you yet is because, 1. She doesn't really feel anything for you, 2. She wants to be with Beck… and doesn't feel anything for you or 3. Because even if she feels something for you, she likes you as her friend and she respects you and your relationship. In any of these possibilities you are safe"

"That's what I was thinking! Why make a big deal out of this, it's just a stupid play… brilliant play but stupid"

"Haha, brilliant indeed, I read it, Gaby sent it to me"

"Ash, stay away from Gaby! I mean it, you might be single again but she is not!"

"You know that your jealousy is hilarious right?" - Oh it is and I'll take advantage of that and make her crazy.

"I just like to let people know that she is with ME! So, stay away"

"Hahaha, I've seen her naked you know" - Jade starts giving me a death glare.

"You better forget what she looks like naked if you don't want to wake up with a pair of scissors in your eyes"

"Relax Jade, I don't need to remember… I have pictures" - I say casually.

"You are dead, run now because I'm going to KILL YOU"

"Don't kill me! Kill Gaby she was the one that gave them to me" - I see her face and I just start laughing uncontrollably, it's so much fun driving Jade out of control and getting her this way.

"Give me your phone NOW!"

"I couldn't have those pictures on my phone are you crazy? What if it get's stolen? I had them printed" - She really loses her mind now, I better stop.

"Relax Jade, I don't have naked pictures of Gaby. You have to learn to control your temper, Jeez"

"Very funny Ash, really what a blast!"

"I had fun!... Thank God Gaby is not here, she really hates jealousy"

"Yeah well, I hate you"

"You love me smart ass" - I say sticking my tongue out to her. Jade just gives me a fake smile.

"I should get going I have to get back to San Diego"

We both get our things from the Coffee Shop table and I drive her home.


	29. Chapter 29 - Therapy

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi! Thanks for reading! **

**mouseforever16 Thank you for stopping by and leaving a review, is much appreciated!**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I'm here waiting with Mom and Dad outside the therapist office. Gaby says Monique is really good, I hope that she won't force anything I'm not ready for.

Just thinking about my mother coming back was enough. Now I have to see her twice a week, as if I didn't have enough with school and the play.

I wish Gaby could be here with me, but Monique didn't want any other than me, Mom and Dad on the first appointment. Also she had the final writing meeting for the play adaptation today. She couldn't miss it even if she wanted to and I understood.

Jen and Nik have been awesome with me, they don't even mind that I now call them Mom and Dad. I know it's strange but it feels so right. They are everything any kid could want in their parents.

I'm starting to get nervous. We are waiting outside and she hasn't even given signals of showing up. I hope she regretted ever doing this and goes right back to her hell life.

We finally see the door open and the therapist invites us in.

Great! My mother is already inside, which only means she took the advantage and spoke to Monique first. Fucking great!

"I thought that this was supposed to be only Jade and us" - My mother says.

"Not for at least a couple of weeks; Jade needs to feel comfortable and right now she needs her family with her"

"I see that you already took a side" - She says angry. Memories come back to me. She was always cold and hard when she was angry.

"Victoria, you have Miranda sitting next to you. Jade has Nikki and Jensen. There are no sides in this" - Monique explains.

"Now I would like to start explaining how we will address each other in these sessions" - We all listen carefully.

"First of all, I'm the one that asks the questions, if I give you time to speak you can formulate your own but always with respect. I won't allow interruptions of any kind while someone is speaking, you must wait until I give you time to speak. We will make a hard effort to avoid yelling. And last but not least, for the ones that are here for Jade and Victoria you are here to show your support to your loved one, but in no way you are allowed to speak on their behalf. Is everything clear"

We all nod. Well, at least I know that Monique will be the mediator and I don't have to deal directly with my mother.

"I'll start asking you some questions and we can go from there"

I just want this to be over already, this session will last at least one hour, probably two.

"Jade, I want to know how do you feel about your mother coming back"

"It's all bullshit" - I answer with a cold tone in my voice.

"I know you are angry and I'm not going to forbid the use of hard words but we are not going to get anywhere if you don't explain how you feel"

"I'm angry and confused, I don't want her here, I haven't for years. Now she is back and dares to believe she can just walk back into my life? Is she insane? I don't know her, I don't even want to, It's too late"

"Victoria, how do you feel about what Jade just said?"

My mother stays quiet for a long while, but Monique doesn't ask her to talk again she just waits.

"I think that Jade doesn't know the whole truth and she is very hurt, but I think that I could explain what happened"

"Jade, how do you feel about that?"

"I don't care why she left. The fact is that she did and I'm not a kid anymore I choose not to want in my life"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but you are not 18 yet and I think you have to listen to your mother's reasons" - Monique tells me. I hate this ping-pong conversation we are having. I hate all of this.

"Excuses you mean" - I interrupt.

"I get that you are angry, but please don't interrupt, I'll give you your time to speak" - Monique warns me.

"Go on Victoria"

I don't even look at her; her 'reasons' are bullshit to me, no matter what they are.

"Nine years ago, your father and I decided rethink our marriage. We simply didn't want to separate with you being so young but we decided that until you were a little older we would stay together in the same house"

_I don't remember that at all, but who cares._

"We slept in different rooms, we barely said hello and goodbye. One night your father got really drunk and… well" - She breaths deep she can't get herself to finish.

"It's OK Vic" - Miranda grabs her hand and squeezes it. My mother breathes again and continues.

"He took advantage of me that night. Of course he was so wasted he didn't remember afterwards. I found out I was pregnant 2 months after that"

_What? No way, What? I finally pay attention to her._

"I told your father I was pregnant but he didn't want to believe Matt was his son, he accused me of being a whore and that I was having an affair. That night he did to me what he did to you. He punched me so hard I lost consciousness and he left"

_Matt…. She said Matt! So he exists, one of their kids is actually my brother, my real brother, my blood brother! No! No way impossible. No._

"Maria found me and called 911, all this happened while you were sleeping. Maria stayed with you and I left with the paramedics. That night was the last time I saw you"

_Yeah, I remember that morning; I couldn't find her anywhere. Maria prepared my breakfast and sent me to school. Next day Maria was gone as well, my father fired her._

"Your father learned from Maria that I was in the hospital and in that instant he pulled his strings and got a restraining order on you before I could do something about it. I couldn't get close, believe me I tried it all. He hired private security and made sure I couldn't get near enough to recognize you from the distance"

_I remember seeing a lot of people around all the time. My father explained that they were looking for my mother and that he wanted me to be safe._

"Soon after that I got the divorce papers with a note on the side saying that if I didn't get out of LA he would make sure that Matt was never born"

_I don't want to believe that from my father but I do, he would totally do that._

"I had a decision to make and it was to leave you and have Matt. The plan was to have him and hide him; so I could come back and get you, but he made it so difficult for me to get back to LA. I would get stopped at the airport, the bus station, anywhere and sent right back with threats on you or Matt, he had me followed so he knew exactly where I was and what I was doing, I believe that until recently he continued to do so"

_I close my eyes, I don't want to care; I hate her for leaving me, I don't want to care._

"Jade, it wasn't easy to leave you, it was torture and I live with that all the days of my life… everyday"

_I just shake my head. Ever since I remember I had been abandoned by my father. How could she not know? How could she not take the advantage and get me?_

"Jade would you like to say something at this time?"

_I hate feeling like I have to be nice to her and not say what I feel. She left, why do I fucking care._

"You say that you couldn't come for me, but there I was… all these years mother, there, alone in that house. He would come back for a week and then leave for a month or more. He bothered enough to pay the bills and leave some money in an envelope to have someone clean up and fill the fridge, that was it"

_I breathe deep trying not to lose my mind and yell her the truth._

"I raised myself, I had to learn how to cook and how to wash my cloths, I spent over 4 years alone on Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years… ALONE"

_Tears start falling from my eyes I can't help it._

"Where were you then, uh? Making dinner for your new family, smiling at your new kids while they opened the presents you bought them, kissing your new wife at the stroke of midnight? WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU… WHEN I NEEDED YOU?"

_I can't see anything anymore my eyes are blurry from the tears. My voice feels broken and I have so much anger._

"There were nights I would cry myself to sleep because I was so scared of being alone. I would hide myself in the closet every time there was a storm because lightning frighten me"

_I remember that little girl so scared so weak I start to have trouble speaking. _

_I didn't notice when it happened but Mom and Dad have been holding my hands tight to support me, they were here for me. I suddenly feel strong enough to continue. _

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to let people in? How difficult is to trust someone? To make friends? I had to toughen up just to survive and now you think you can just come back and change everything with one big gesture. Come back and get me into YOUR life!… I have my own I don't need you anymore"

_I stop for a minute and breath._

"I hate you mother, HATE YOU! Is that what you need to hear to get THE FUCK OUT?"

I get up and storm out leaving them in that room, I start running outside. I just couldn't be there anymore I felt so out of breath with an incredible pain in my chest.

**No one's POV**

They all stay quite for a few seconds after Jade left the room.

"I'll go get her" - Jensen says as he get's up and walks looking for Jade.

"Victoria how are you?" - Monique asks.

"How do you think? My daughter just told me all my fears were true" - She starts crying.

"Victoria, it's normal that she feels betrayed. I know it's hard to listen to the truth, but all she said to you is her reality and we can't deny it. It's important that you realize that the life she had to live has left wounds that she has to deal with before being able to reconnect with you"

"So you are telling me that I probably will never have a relationship with my daughter?"

"I'm saying this is a slow process and probably will be a very frustrating one for you. Jade will put walls between you and her to protect herself. Be prepared for a very tough road ahead, because this won't be easy"

"Nikki, I think that it would be best to take Jade home. I don't see beneficial that she comes back right now"

They all stand up and nod their goodbyes.

**Jade's POV**

I can't breath, I'm crying so hard I stop right next to the elevator and sink into the floor.

Dad comes quickly to my side with a plastic cup with water.

"Breath sweetie, you are going to be OK"

"I can't get back in there, I can't"

"I don't think you will have to, but if you do we are here for you"

"Thanks Dad"

"Don't thank me baby, everything will be better with time"

I see Mom walking towards us, we get up to go home. I see my mother walking out of the room crying, she must be really hurt, but I'm not going to pretend that everything is or ever was OK. She needs to know what I had to go through so she could be happy somewhere else.

**Gaby's POV**

I arrive home from the play writers meeting and I'm exhausted. 3 hours arguing what would be the best ending, writing, reading, writing again… Ugh! I'm done, thankfully we finally finished the script and with it the rest of the cast and crew can start preparing for the play. My work is practically done.

Cat must be with Andre still working on their science project because the house is completely empty.

I know today's therapy session with Jade was going to be long but I thought they would be here by now.

I need a bath, I need to relax but… I'll wait for Jade to see if she wants to spend a romantic evening. I don't know how she is doing right now, talking to her mother again. I wish I could have been there, but she insisted on me going to the meeting since I'm the writing team's leader and all of our grades depend on how well the play does.

I walk with heavy eyes to my room, drop everything on the floor besides my bed and put some music from my phone. I finally crash in my bed and almost immediately fall asleep.

**At night**

I wake up to her incredible blue eyes staring back at me. She draws a smile as she watches me wake up. I can't help but to stare back at her for a few seconds. How can such a gorgeous girl be right here with me?

"Hey" - I whisper slowly, I'm still trying to wake up.

"Good night sleepy girl"

"I'm sorry, I was so tired"

"I know, it's OK"

I place my fingers gently on her face and caress her soft skin almost without touching her, I slowly trace her lines down to her chin and taking it with two fingers I bring her mouth close to mine. I kiss her lips softly and I feel a smile drawing on her face. I love making her a little nervous, and those lips, Jade had such great pink lips, they are full and wonderful to kiss. I love always paying attention more to her lower lip. I don't know why but I enjoy kissing and biting it softly.

She wraps her left arm around my waist and pulls me closer to her.

"I love watching you sleep"

"Aww, cute"

"Stop"

"Say it again"

"No" - She doesn't raise her voice but she is starting to get annoyed. She is so cute.

"Oh, please"

"No if you are going to mock me"

I make a pouty face and now she is the one that kisses me.

"I love watching you sleep"

I just smile back at her. My God she is beautiful. I stay silent for some time. I know I should ask her how therapy went but I won't. Jade's been really compartmentalized about anything that has to do with her mother.

"Please don't ask" - She whispers in a serious and sad tone.

"I wasn't going to. I know you'll tell me when you are ready"

She sighs and starts stroking my back with her fingers so slowly she sends chills all over my body.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a bubble bath with me"

"That is a great idea Gabs"

"What time is it?"

"Around 10pm"

"What? We missed dinner!" - I yell in surprise.

"Hungry" - She looks at me trying no to let out a laugh; I sounded so desperate.

"No, but I didn't think I was going to pass out when I laid down, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because" - She gives me a kiss

"I" - Another one

"Love" - Another one

"Watching" - Another

"You" - Another

"Sleep" - Another one but she makes this one last.

"Have I ever told you that you are sooo incredibly... CUTE" - I mock her.

"Take it back"

"No"

"I mean it, take it back or else"

"Nope"

"Gaby, I'll give you 3 seconds to take that back... 1... 2... " - She waits for me to say something but I won't, "3"

Jade lunches on top of me and starts tickling me none stop.

"Take it back Gabs"

"No!" - I say just to indulge her I know she loves tickling me.

"Gaby I won't stop if you don't take it back"

"Cute, cute, cute" - I say teasing her more and more.

"Fine, you asked for it"

I can't contain myself any longer I know I have to give in soon or I'll die from laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I take it back"

"Good girl"

She stops tickling but stays on top of me.

"Sure you don't want something to eat? Because I could prepare something for you before our bath"

"I'm not really hungry, you know, 'that kind' of hungry anyway"

I can see that she is thinking the same thing as me. She gives me a dirty smirk and leans down to passionately kiss my lips. Her hands start to wander around my body as mine do with hers.

Little by little we intensify our kisses, we start feeling the excess of clothes unbearable and I pull her shirt out quickly and throw it somewhere on the floor. Mine soon follows and we continue to feel each other.

I have to confess that every time with Jade so far is been incredible. The girl is so insatiable and with her, I am as well. It's like we can't get enough of each other.

Her white skin is a canvas for my lips, she bruises so easily that I have to be extra careful not to leave marks everywhere. I've failed before, our first time she ended up looking like a human dalmatian.

The thing is that I can't help myself; Jade has so many spots that have become my weaknesses. Like the mole under her left boob, ugh that mole! Her navel, it's so sensitive to the touch of my tongue, I know that if I see her too stressed I can go there and make her forget anything she was worrying about.

Her thighs, I'm sorry, but I have to leave a bruise there, every time!

The lower part of her back because she has two perfectly shaped dimples; just seeing them takes me to the edge. And it only gets better when she arcs her back as I hold her from behind making her neck fall right on my lips. Yeah! I can go for hours just looking at her, much more if I'm exploring her or she is exploring me.

I would've never imagined that Jade could be so caring while having sex. She's always been eager to pay attention to every little part of my body, taking her time, like she is trying to memorize me.

Jade has the advantage that she can bite me all over leaving no mark and make my body jump, especially when she traces her lips around my hips and then digs her teeth in and pulls my skin softly or when she bites my neck right behind my ear. But the best bite is always after she explores my boobs with her tongue and then applies just the right amount of pressure with her teeth on my nipples to make me lose my mind.

God! She is just perfect. And like that, after much, much more of that and we are done, we kiss and laugh and play with each other until we fall asleep.

Yeah! No romantic bath tonight but tomorrow it will be the first thing we do.

* * *

**A/N I would love to know what you think of the story so far. Good or bad is always nice to hear from you. Take care! **

**See you on Friday with a new chapter. **


	30. Chapter 30 - Drift

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi to all, I finally was able to finish another chapter, work is been crazy! **

**Guest, mouseforever16 Thanks for reading and leaving a review, I love reading you! **

* * *

**Two weeks later**

**Jade's POV**

Lately I find myself seeking for some time alone. Like now, I knew Gaby wanted to write, but instead of me staying around like always, I excused myself to come to the rooftop for a bit. Gaby gives me my space, so has the rest of the family, but I know she wants to ask what is going on with me.

I haven't yet told her about what happened on that first session with my mother or any other after. I guess I feel that she could never really understand. I have this fear that she will see just how broken I am and leave me, why wouldn't she; Gaby could have anyone she wanted, girls way better than me.

Right now I need to feel the breeze on my face and the solitude around to think about everything that has been going on.

My mother said some things that made me question myself about towards whom should I direct my anger. I've hated her for all these years, knowing that she left me, she abandoned me, but the truth is she was forced to leave. I've spoken to the Private Investigators, who Mom and Dad hired to dig the information on her allegations and it's true. My mother was imposed a very hard restraining order that basically kept her from ever coming back to LA. My father lied about everything to get it and he also hired people to follow her and harass her and her family if she ever tried to come back for me. Not only her but when Miranda would come at least 3 security guards followed her everywhere to make sure she didn't come near me.

I guess that I can't completely forgive her but I can understand it wasn't easy.

There is also the fact that I have a full blood brother out there, he must be 8, Matt. Should I hate him? I did before, when I learned that my mother was Miranda's wife and I remembered she had told me on that plane that they had 2 kids, I hated them; they were my replacement. But now I know at least Matt isn't, he is the reason she left, but he is still innocent in all of this and so is the other kid, so am I.

I don't hate them after all, but I don't know if I can love them.

Since the play rehearsals started this week, Monique changed my appointments to Saturdays and Sundays, at least until the play is done. Which means tomorrow I have another session.

Ugh, all of this is exhausting.

I have to say that at least I rest easy about rehearsing with Tori. Ash was probably right, Tori doesn't have a crush on me anymore, she has been incredibly natural and funny and just like she is always been since we became friends. It's a relief; I don't have to feel weird about her anymore.

"Hey Babe" - Gaby approaches me from the staircase.

"Finished writing?" - I ask as she walks slowly towards me and stands right in front of me with a sweet glare.

"No, but Mom wants us to go downstairs for dinner"

"Oh! What time is it?" - Shit! How long have I've been up here, I came around 4pm, rehearsals today were cancelled.

"8pm" - She extends her hand to me and I take it to get up.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time"

"Why are you apologizing? Are you OK?" - Gaby asks taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Yeah… I'm fine"

"I know you are not, but there is nothing to apologize for" - She smiles and leads the way downstairs.

I feel so guilty, I haven't shared anything about the sessions with her for the past 2 weeks and I think that she is disappointed at me, I feel her growing more and more insecure about us and my fears come back, she will leave me the moment she gets to see the real me.

We enter the dinning room and sit down at the table; everyone is already here even Tyler and Nina who I haven't seen in weeks.

"How was your trip?" - I ask passing the salad to Cat.

"It was great but we got teased a lot" - Tyler says.

"About?" - Gaby wonders.

"They were all asking us when are we going to get married" - Nina laughs.

"You are to young to get married!"

"We know Dad, don't panic" - Tyler responds laughing with Nina.

"How old were you when you got married?" - I ask Mom and Dad in a joking tone.

"24 and then a year after we had this knuckle head" - Dad points to Ty.

"Well, now your youngest is 17 and about to graduate!" - Oh shit! I can't believe I just said that. How stupid can I be?

Everyone stays quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm so, so sorry, I'm an idiot, I didn't think!"

"It's all right Jade, don't worry about it" - Dad says, but I see Mom looking at her plate, sad. I'm a fucking idiot!

"Mom… I'm…"

"Don't Jade you are right. Our youngest kids are 17 and about to graduate" - She smiles at us and nods. I know she must be trying hard to put on a straight face. I feel so bad, so guilty.

Gaby knocks my elbow with hers, I turn to her and she mouths an '_it's OK'_, but I know it's not. How could I have made such statement? Derek is still their youngest kid even if he is dead.

"Have all of you thought about where you want to go to College?" - Nina asks and everyone continues eating.

"I want to go to NY to study Fashion Design and become a Custom Designer, I mean, I'm not abandoning singing but Custom Design is something I just love!" - Cat says excited, I get kind of sad about it, we have spoken about what are plans are and we basically will be so far away. I'll miss my best friend.

"UCLA, you know, family trade school" - Gaby continues with her short answer, we all know she loves writing and she has had her mind made up since forever, everyone says.

"UCLA or NY, I want to write but also perform and would love to do Broadway, but my first choice is UCLA" - I say.

"You don't have much time to send your application essays, have you done that already?" - Dad asks the three of us.

"Yes" - We respond, it's not the first time those essays have been brought up by Mom and Dad.

"Good, you guys have to apply everywhere and cross fingers, but we know you can get in wherever you want to go" - Mom lifts her glass and we all do the same.

After we are done with dinner I start helping with the dishes as Gaby and Cat help to clean the table.

"Mom, I really didn't mean to… hurt you, I didn't think before I spoke"

"Jade Baby, you don't have to apologize. We love Derek but he is not here anymore and what you said is correct. Please don't feel guilty" - She gets close and gives me a kiss on the cheek which I appreciate much.

"Jade I wanted to talk to you about something" - She gets serious.

"On Sunday, after the session with Monique, your mother is coming by the house"

"What? Why?"

"Because she wants to see where and how you are living"

"What does she believe? That you guys have me locket up in a cage?" - I answer very angry.

"I don't know what she thinks, but if it were Gaby, I would want to know as well. We discussed it with Jensen and we think is best, that way she won't start pressuring you at therapy"

Maybe they are right, she will start lunching sarcastic comments about how am I really doing.

"Do I have to be here?" - I ask with a calmer tone in my voice.

"No, in fact I was going to ask Gaby and Cat to go with you to have lunch somewhere and make a day out of it, you can get home later and you avoid seeing her" - Mom tells me. Well, at least they thought about everything and I don't have to be here.

"Does she have to go in my room?"

"I think she will want to, but I think that decision is yours"

"I don't know if I want to let her in yet" - Yeah and I don't mean my room, I mean my life.

"Think about it until Sunday and let us know, but don't worry OK, we'll respect your decision"

"Thanks Mom" - I reach for a hug and she holds on tight.

**Sunday Morning**

**No one's POV**

Jen, Nikki, Gaby and Jade arrive early to the therapy session and walk right inside to speak with Monique.

Gaby stays outside waiting for them, she takes out a notebook and starts writing.

"OK, please stay here and don't move. God, maybe we should just go home" - Victoria sighs frustrated at the situation.

Gaby stares at Jade's mother in awe, the resemblance between them is uncanny.

"Hello, you must be Jade's mother" - Gaby says standing up and approaching the woman and her kid.

"Gaby, I'm Jensen and Nikki's daughter" - She extends her hand to Victoria trying to be friendly.

"Hello Gaby, I'm sorry but I'm already late, we couldn't find a babysitter" - Victoria shakes her hand quickly.

"I can stay with your son, I'm waiting out here anyway. Don't worry I'll take good care of him" - Gaby offers smiling at the boy.

Victoria stares at Gaby for a little while before accepting her offer.

"OK, please be good Matt and stay here! Thank you Gaby" - She nods and goes inside Monique's office.

Gaby and Matt stare at each other for a minute and sit down next to each other.

"So Matt, how old are you?"

"Eight" - The young boy hesitates to answer, "You?"

"Seventeen" - Gaby stares at his gorgeous blue eyes. He is definitely Jade's blood brother, she is just realizing this, nobody had told her, not even Jade, "You have Jade's eyes, you know"

"Really? I don't know her. I've seen pictures, but she was my age"

"She looks a lot like your Mom, but you'll see" - Gaby takes two bags of m&amp;m's from her bag and gives one to Matt.

"Thanks!" - Matt is eager for some chocolate and opens his bag right away, "I don't think she wants to meet me" - He mumbles after eating a handful all at once.

"Give her time, she has been through a lot, but she is nice when you finally get to know her"

"So… are you her sister now?" - Matt asks with a curious look.

"No, no no no no" - Gaby laughs at that idea, "She is my girlfriend"

"Really?" - Matt smiles from ear to ear, "Mom will have a blast with that" - He says sarcastically.

"You also have Jade's sense of humor I see" - They both laugh.

"How is school going?"

"It is good, I miss my friends from NY but this school is good too" - He answers looking down; anyone can tell he is sad.

"I'm sorry you had to move and leave your friends behind"

"There wasn't any other choice, Mom said Jade has to come first... She always does"

Gaby stays silent, frowning after hearing that, she realizes that even though Jade's mother was able to have a new family and a new life, Jade never stopped being her priority. Matt was clearly upset about it.

"And how are you with all of this?" - Gaby asks the boy.

"I don't know... Mom is sad all the time, more sad and angry than before. We can't do anything to make her feel better" - Matt confesses.

"She must miss Jade a lot"

"She always does, we never spend holidays with Mom, Mommy takes us to Grandma and Grandpa's house because Mom wants to stay alone, always thinking of Jade. It's always Jade" - Matt is clearly upset and looks like he is about to cry.

"I'm sorry about that Matt, but maybe after all of this, things can change for the better" - Gaby surrounds Matt with her arm.

"That's what my Mommy says, but I don't know, I think Mom hates me" - Matt speaks with grieve as Gaby questions to herself, what kind of things has he been through for him to think that he is hated?

"I'm sure she loves you Matt, don't think that please, it's not true" - Gaby tries to console the boy.

"I've heard Mom say, when she fights with Mommy, that if she didn't have to leave LA to have me, Jade would've been with her already"

Victoria comes out from Monique's office in a hurry. Matt and Gaby freeze at the sudden sight of her.

"Matt… Ugh" - Victoria is disturbed and doubtful, "Gaby I hate to ask this of you, but can Matt stay here with you, I have to run to the Hospital to fill a form. I'll be right back to pick him up, I hope that it doesn't take to long"

"Sure, no problem… I know you are going to our house later, if you want we can take him when my parents come out and you can meet us there later" - Gaby offers to Victoria who seems relived by the idea.

"Your parents won't mind?" - Victoria asks worried.

"Not at all, don't worry I'll take care of him"

"Thanks Gaby and Matt please behave!"

"Yes Mom!" - He says rolling his eyes.

She gives him a quick kiss and runs through the hall.

"My sister got sick yesterday, so my Mommy took her to the hospital" - Matt swallows a bit nervous.

"I'm sure she will be OK" - Gaby tries to calm him down and changes the subject, "So what does your sister look like?"

"Like me and Mom. She came from Mom's egg but she was born from Mommy's tummy"

"How old is she?"

"Hanna is 4"

"That's a pretty name" - Matt smiles, he relaxes a little and continues to eat his chocolates.

"Do you want something to drink?" - Gaby asks pointing at the soda dispenser.

"Sure, anything is good" - Matt answers excited.

Gaby puts two dollars in and presses some buttons but nothing comes out. She fights with the machine and gives up.

"I saw another one at the end of the hall, wait for me?" - She winks at the boy and starts walking to the other machine.

In that moment Jade walks out of the office and sits in one of the chairs looking around for Gaby without paying attention to Matt.

"She just went to get us sodas" - Matt says to Jade who stares back at him with a frown.

"Gaby was right, you look a lot like Mom"

Jade opens her eyes wide and stops breathing. She knew immediately who he was. She wasn't expecting to meet him, not this soon.

"NO! I look nothing like her" - She finally breaths and answers in her own dismissive and rude way.

"You sound a lot like her too" - Matt giggles and draws a big smile on his face.

"Shut up! If you don't want me to cut you in a million pieces"

"JADE!" - Gaby says very surprised, "What the hell?"

Jade realizes that she just threaten a boy she just met, her brother nonetheless, but most of all a little boy.

"Fuck it, I'm out" - She says and walks away down the hallway.

"Yeah, she is a lot like Mom" - Matt says to Gaby.

"I'm sorry, she can be very rude sometimes" - Gaby opens one soda and hands it to Matt, then she opens hers as well.

"Don't worry is a family thing"

Gaby is puzzled as why Jade reacted so badly towards Matt, everything seems too complicated all of the sudden. She regrets not pushing Jade to tell her all of this herself, she feels so betrayed.

Jensen and Nikki come out from the office and stare at the sight of her daughter and a young boy sitting sharing a soda.

"Mom, Dad, how did it go?"

Jensen just sighs and says it all with that simple gesture.

"Who is this?" - Nikki asks.

"This is Matt… he is Jade's brother" - Matt waves at them while sipping his soda.

"I told Jade's mother that we would take him home and she could pick him up when she went by the house this afternoon" - Gaby explains.

"Well then, Matt what would you want to have for lunch" - Jensen approaches the boy and extends his hand to him. Matt quickly grabs Jensen hand and they start walking down the hallway.

Nikki and Gaby stay behind for a while.

"Jade left, she was upset and started yelling at Matt" - Gaby says to her Mom worried.

"She texted me right before we came out, she went to Tori's for the day"

"Oh… OK, so we better go home then" - Gaby responds sad, she didn't think that Jade would just leave without saying a word to her, but after this couple of weeks she is not surprised that she is left out again by her.

"Baby, try to understand, this isn't easy for her"

Gaby just shook her head and started walking with her Mom to go home.

**Tori's POV**

Another Sunday alone in my house, I guess I have to thank that Trina is good on karate and has to travel out of town for the meets. My parents are always there to support her so I can have a day to myself and enjoy the silence, in fact all week, they will be back next Saturday night.

I come out of the shower and feel a bit more relaxed to continue studying my lines for the play.

This week has been really easy working with Jade, no bad feelings, no tension between us; it's starting to feel like before Gaby got here and I love that, my friend Jade, not the girl I'm obsessing about.

Of course, we haven't rehearsed the kiss at the end of the play yet but, if everything goes like it has this past couple of weeks, everything will be all right.

Cat and I have spoken a lot about Jade and my feelings for her, she has helped me so much to realize that I can manage this whole situation and still be Jade's friend. One thing is clear, even if I feel something for Jade right now what I want the most is her friendship and I already have it. Now, for the rest, right now is impossible and I'm not going to hurt myself with it. I feel like I have been on this same road before, but now I'm stronger. Cat is a great friend and she is right, before loving someone else I have to be OK with myself and things with Beck are not all right, I can't pretend I like him enough to be with him, I like him as a friend but nothing more, so I've decided to break up with him.

Cat suggested that I do it after the play; after all, if he takes it badly it will affect the whole mood around it and all our grades depend on how well we all do. So, I'm still thinking about it, I hate lying to him and pretending everything is OK, I also have to keep my promise to Andre and be fair with Beck.

"Vega, do you always walk around your house half naked on Saturdays or is this a new thing you are trying?" - Jade smirks to me as she leans on the door's frame looking up and down at my semi naked body.

"Jade! Don't you know how to knock, or ring the freaking bell?" - I say covering herself with the towel.

"Oh come on Vega I've seen you in a bikini smaller than the underwear you are have on right now"

"Yeah, but… anyway, what are you doing here?" - I run to the bathroom to finish dressing up and come right back into the room.

"I had to runaway from my therapy session and I drove here on automatic mode, sort of" - She sits on my bed looking depressed.

"What happened?"

"A million things with my mother, her excuses that all of the sudden don't sound like excuses anymore, my new 'family' if you can call those rugrats my family and well…Gaby"

I can see the struggle she has just saying her name.

"Jade, do you want to talk about it, about your mother? About Gaby?"

"You know Tori, it's just that I don't know how to explain to Gaby why I feel so much pain about my mother leaving, I don't think that she will ever understand what it was like growing up alone and hating her" - Jade explains sad but angry at the same time.

"Have you tried?" - I have to ask, Jade sometimes drowns in a glass of water.

"How? _Oh, babe when my mother left and my father ignored me, I spent all my time alone crying at night, wanting to die becoming this angry and mean person. Thanks for understanding_" - Jade says sarcastically.

"Maybe not like that Jade, but you remember when you told me about your mother months ago?"

She nods not looking up or at me, she just concentrates on the floor with her sight lost.

"It was hard for you to explain but you just told me what you felt, do the same with Gaby" - I say trying to get her to open up and let out what really worries her.

"I can't Tori, Gaby is perfect! She has the perfect parents, and the perfect brother and the perfect friends, how could she ever understand and love the mess of a girlfriend she has"

OK, making progress, so Jade is insecure about Gaby loving her. Dummy, how can she think that, Gaby couldn't love her more even if she tried, everyone can tell, even me.

"You are a dumbass!"

She looks back at me now and yeah, with that trademark look of angry Jade, 'you better run for your life' type of look.

"Yeah! You are. She loves you like from here to the farthest place you can think and then more" - I motion with my arms, "She is not looking for perfection Jade, not like you are thinking, you are already perfect for her" - She is perfect for me too.

"No, I'm not"

"Ugh Jade, do yourself a favor, talk to your girlfriend like she is your girlfriend and not your God!" - Yes! I'm frustrated, yes, Gaby is great, she is a good writer, a great friend, blah, blah, blah, whatever! She is not perfect.

"Tori?"

"What? Gaby is not perfect either Jade, she is flawed just like everyone else, you put her in a pedestal and tell me, what good is that for either of you?" - She looks at me in doubt.

"Are you being honest and upfront with her? No"

"Are you being fair to her and telling her how you feel? No"

"How about making her part of what's going on with your life right now? No" - I stop for a second, what I'm I doing? Actually giving Jade love advice? Also I should take my own advice and talk to Beck.

"Jade if you want things to work with Gaby you have to stop pitying yourself, you are not perfect, but neither is she" - Yep, giving her advice on love. Well, at least we are on the friend zone again.

We both stay quiet and I just hear her breath in and out while she thinks things through.

"Not that I don't like having you here, but didn't you have a Sunday date with Cat and Gaby after therapy?" - I ask, Cat told me yesterday over the phone.

"Well, Gaby is now best friends with my 'brother' and I didn't want to stick around for that Kodak moment"

Jade had told me all about the new family situation and her brother during rehearsals break last week. I think that after what she said before she hasn't told Gaby yet. Oh Jade, what are you doing?

"When was this?"

"This morning at therapy, my mother had to leave early to go to the hospital to sign some papers to get her daughter admitted and I have no idea why she didn't take him with her, he was outside the therapist's office when I came out a few minutes later" - She sighs, "He dared compare me to my mother and I lashed out at him, Gaby came to defend him, and I left"

"First of all, they don't let young kids inside hospitals unless they are sick and no offense Jade, but your brother is a young boy, if I had been there I would have defended him as well"

"I know Vega, but the look on her face is the one that I have feared since all of this started, like she doesn't know me, like I'm nothing"

"Maybe she was just angry at you for yelling at a kid… I think you are giving this too much importance" - I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "You have to go home and talk to her, make this right"

"I can't Tori, my mother is going to the house to see 'where and how I'm living' I don't want to be there" - Jade clears her throat, "Can I… just, hang around here with you?" - She asks as best as she can. It's sweet to see her so vulnerable.

"Sure Jade, stay, we can practice our lines and watch a movie or something" - I offer her; I would love to spend the day just the two of us. It's like a date, one that she knows nothing about, but still, a date with Jade.

"Thanks Tori" - Jade looks relieved. I hope she can find some peace and relax a little, she deserves it after all this past couple of weeks.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading again. I have to post another chapter on Tuesday, I have a lot of work accumulated and I don't want to rush my writing. I hope you liked this chapter and if you did or you didn't you can let me know with a review.**** Thanks! **


	31. Chapter 31 - Questions

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hey! I know many of you are waiting for Jori and it will happen very soon. But I don't want to rush the story because there has to be a reason for it, so please bear with me!**

**Guest, mouseforever16, sunflower94 thank you for sticking with the story and being kind enough to leave a review.**

* * *

**Monday afternoon**

**Gaby's POV**

I'm here again, on the rooftop of my house, trying to make sense of everything. I've been feeling a little confused these past few days with everything going on with Jade.

I know I have to be by Jade's side in all of these but how can I, when she doesn't speak to me, she doesn't trust me with her feelings.

After meeting Matt and talking to him we took him home and, after lunch, he and I went to the pool and talk some more. He needed someone to let all of his feelings go, someone to trust, and he chose me, a complete stranger, his sister's girlfriend. All his friends are in NY, his mother is only thinking of Jade and his other mother is busy with his sister and… he is alone.

I saw into his deep blue eyes and saw a scared little boy who feels so abandoned and feels his mother hates him for losing Jade, he is hurt and he is starting to show it, a kid should never have to go through that.

My mind then shifts to Jade, she was not much older than him when she was left completely alone, abandoned by her mother and forgotten by her father. How many things did she have to go through by herself, what did she have to learn to do to just survive. My heart breaks at the simple thought of Jade living that empty life. But then again I imagine a life that I'm not sure she had, because she hasn't told me anything. She doesn't let me in.

I miss Jade, I miss staying up all night listening to music and reading books with her head resting on my lap and me occasionally kissing her.

I miss playing made up games like the hell jar, which consists on a bunch of dares and questions written on ice-cream sticks and placed inside a jar, each one has to take one out at a time and either tell a truth or do a dare. In the end the one that lost the most has to comply on one thing the other one wants no questions asked. Most times I win on the dares, I'm starting to believe that she loses on purpose. Because I've used a couple of wins manipulating Jade while we have sex and I think she has enjoyed herself more than she likes to admit.

I miss her scent, I miss hearing her voice or better yet her whispers with that husky voice she has when she first wakes up, I miss seeing her beautiful eyes looking back at me and how her right eye has a little brown spot on it… I miss her.

She has been consumed with rehearsals, as soon as school is over and until about 10pm.

These weeks alone have been so boring without Jade, I guess if I didn't have my notebooks I would go crazy. But I read and read the stories I've written these days and they are all sappy stories about eternal love and fairytales and then I think, they can never be real.

I hate that Jade has to go through all of this stress from school and not even get the weekends off to relax.

I intentionally wake her up sometimes because she starts sobbing in her sleep, especially if it's a rainy night.

I would spend more time watching her rehearse but I know that would distract her.

Cat's been so busy lately and also very mysterious. I have my suspicions but I haven't said anything, not even to Jade. I'll wait for Cat to fess up on her own.

I mean, if she and Andre like each other I think they should go for it. I don't know why they are being so reserved.

Well, there is a chance I'm wrong, all I've seen is circumstantial. But I believe I'm right.

I wish I could just stay here and not have to face the world. Jade and I haven't spoken since yesterday, she ended up staying over Tori's house and today at school we shared no classes together and all free time is spent on rehearsals.

I better get down it's started to get really cold up here.

I get back to my room and go straight to my closet to get my pullover, but I stop at the sight if Jade sleeping in my bed.

She is lying on her left side, facing the wall, her left leg is stretched out and her right one over it bent forwards resting over the bed, her right foot crossed over her left calf. Both her arms crossed over her chest and her left hand resting on her face. Yeah, she is all curled up looking so irresistible and cute.

I approach her with a blanket and gently place it over her not to wake her up. My girl is exhausted and I just want her to rest.

I take my PJ and go to the bathroom to change quickly and then get inside the bed on the other side, cautiously.

I don't touch her right now. I know she will look for me if she starts feeling alone. She has told me many times that she feels alone when I don't hold her at night and then she asks me not to leave her. I promise her I wont and she goes right back to sleep.

**The day after**

**Jade's POV**

Today has passed rather quickly, I'm excited because I have a few hours to spend with Gaby before going to closed rehearsals with Tori at her house.

Beck said that the other actors need more attention than the two of us, and that he will rehearse with them and we could rehearse alone.

Gaby and I haven't spoken since I stormed out of Monique's office and went to Tori's house, after a long afternoon rehearsing our lines and watching a movie it was too late for me to go home so I stayed over, besides Tori was going to stay alone and I know what a coward she really is.

On Monday I came to school and shared no classes with Gaby and then I had rehearsals, by the time I got home all I remember is going straight to her room, taking my boots of and laying in bed. This morning we overslept and barely said hello to each other, but now I finally get a couple of hours.

The bell rings and I rush to at the parking lot. I wait for her with a sole white tulip I bought at lunch hour from the florist at the corner of the school.

Here she comes, beautiful and perfect. I smile just at the sight of her.

"Hey Baby" - I reach a couple of steps to meet her.

Gaby stares at the flower, her favorite and smiles shaking her head.

"You finally got it" - She looks at my eyes as I give it a little his and deliver it to her.

"You shouldn't underestimate me" - I lean in and kiss her on the cheek, "I've missed you" - I whisper backing away.

I hear her sigh and all of the sudden I'm being pulled in for a kiss, a gentle and longing kiss. Goose bumps arise all over my body; we part and rub noses before detaching from each other to finally get going. I open the passenger door of my car and let her in, I run towards the drivers side and get in. Before turning the car on I stare at her admiring and smelling the flower, of course I got it, only one perfect flower for one perfect girl, my girl. I start the car and let the wind take us home.

"Gabs, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah!"

"Did you ever… you know, when you and Ash were together, did you ever checked other girls out?"

"You mean me or both of us?"

"Both, I mean you and you and Ash"

"Yes to both"

"Really?" - I'm actually surprised, how can you check other people out with your girlfriend and not get jealous.

"Yeah, Ash and I were very comfortable checking girls out together"

"Why don't you do that with me?"

Gaby turns to me quickly and laughs, loud!

"Jade, really?"

"Well?" - I ask impatiently.

"You are jealous of like… air"

"That's not true!"

"Babe, who are you trying to convince here? You know that a girl comes close, that is not Cat and you kill her with a look, even Ash and she is your friend as well"

"She is also 'your' ex and the rest of the girls just want to get 'something' from you. I have to take care of MY girl"

"Well, then why would I want to give you reasons to 'protect me'" - Gaby finger quotes to me. Smart ass.

"I just like letting people know that you are 'with me'" - I continue driving but I feel her staring at me and as soon as I hit the red light I turn to her to give her a wink.

Gaby shakes her head and leans in to rub her nose with mine.

"I am you know, you can say it"

"What?" - I ask innocently.

"Yours"

Aww Gaby, making people tingle all over with a smile since 1996.

I kiss her softly and wait for her to kiss me back with the passion she always has. I like pushing her a little and then letting her take the lead.

She starts to pull away as the light turns green.

But… wait a minute!

"So, you do check girls out and don't tell me?"

"Jade, I'm not blind, how can you help looking at a girl and recognizing she has something that makes her stand out"

I raise my eyebrows in disbelief.

"Maybe I should buy a couple of patches for you to go out with" - I suggest turning my head towards her for a second.

"Maybe you should relax a little and understand that above all the girls in the world you are the one that I kiss everyday, and the one that I give myself to… all the time! And also the one that has my heart, as fucking corny as that sounds, because it's true"

Yeah, it's corny but it's my corny heart so who cares.

"Fine, but if you like a girl next time, tell me"

"Sure Jade… no really I will, don't look at me as I'm mocking you, every single time in fact I'll start looking for girls to tell you about" - She laughs at me. Yeah she better not check any girls out, because I probably will kill them that very moment.

"What's with the question anyway?" - Gaby asks curiously.

"Something Ash said the other day, about Tori being hot"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"She asked me if I have noticed her" - OK, I'm getting myself in a big hole with this conversation.

"How could you not, Tori is hot!" - Gaby blurbs out like is the most natural thing. But what the hell is she doing checking MY friends out!

"Oh, Tori is hot now?" - I complaint.

"Hahaha, there you go, I knew I couldn't say anything about the subject"

"Well, no when you admit to my face that you are in love with my friends" - I say with my typical angry voice and I am very angry, in a less than a minute I went from having a nice conversation with my girlfriend to losing my mind over the thought of Gaby liking Tori.

"Wait, wait, what?"

"Forget it" - I yell frustrated.

"Jeez Jade, who the hell do you think I am? - Gaby says really hurt and I realize that I was pulling my old tricks on her, the ones that use to work so well with Beck, so he would pay attention to me and confirm his love. Didn't work with her. She is so quiet now, looking at nothing with her right arm resting on the frame of the window and her hand supporting her head.

God, Jade did you have to fuck that up? We stay silent the rest of the way.

As soon as I park the car she get's out with the flower in her hand and she walks straight for the kitchen door. I follow right behind. She leaves the flower on top of the kitchen counter and hurries upstairs to her room without even looking back at me.

"Gaby WTF, I just gave you that flower"

"Oh, you mean the leash?" - She says in a harsh tone, she is really hurt, but I'm starting to doubt it's about the argument in the car.

"You know I would never…" - I stop myself because, in a way, I already have. I yelled at her in the car for something as stupid as she calling my friend hot, "Let's forget it, I don't want to fight"

"No, let's do this right now that I'm angry and I can say all the things that I haven't been able to in two weeks"

Gaby always runs and hides when she is angry to avoid exactly this, so she wouldn't say what is on her mind. I'm actually scared, all the insecurities that I've had this past couple of weeks surface like a tumbling wave.

"Gaby, I don't want to have this conversation, you are angry"

"Yes, I'm angry, how can I not be? I've been here giving you the time and space you need, because I thought you would come to me with time, I don't know… trust me, let me in, tell me what you are going through" - She pauses for a second to breathe in, "You know what hurts the most? It's not that you are not able to trust me yet, is that you trust everyone else BUT me"

"Gaby, I trust you, but you know how hard all of this has been on me" - I try to calm her down, I don't want to fight, I don't.

"How? How do you trust me? Today at lunch when you disappeared I went to buy a water bottle and I overheard Beck and Tori talking about your siblings and what has happened in some of your sessions. So tell me Jade, really, how do you trust me, when I know you have no problem telling everyone else what happens, but you won't even cross a word with me about it"

I don't answer, she is right. I've told Cat, I've spoken with Tori and Beck, even Andre who came and asked the other day and I have failed to come to the one person who has been giving me space and has waited for me to go to her at my own will, without obligation.

"I had to find out that you have a blood brother by looking straight at him, because he looks exactly like you"

"Oh, there you go, you and your new best friend" - Gaby pushed a button I couldn't control, the 'new family' button. This is not going to end well.

"Holy shit Jade, fine! Play the resentment card, but you turned your back and ran away because I defended a broken boy, who you threaten right in front of me"

"Broken boy? How dare you call him broken? He's had the perfect life for eight years while I was miserable, I was broken, for God sakes, I still am" - I'm yelling now. Broken boy! Fuck this. This is exactly why I never say anything to her, she won't understand how I feel.

"Perfect life? You know Jade I'm sure that all those years alone were incredibly hard on you, they obviously destroyed something inside, but you should honestly get over yourself already and face the big picture. What happened didn't just affect you, they didn't go and had a beautiful life without you, 'this whole thing' has affected them, has changed them and destroyed them as well" - Gaby replies, if she is trying to make me feel bad for them she will lose, I won't.

"See, this is why I don't tell you anything! You being on their side"

"There are no sides Jade! Stop being so selfish and self-centered. Open up your pretty eyes and look around, other people hurt just like you"

"How can I possibly tell you what is going on with me, when you are so fucking judgmental" - I say this last part with all the anger I have inside. I never said I was good at handling my emotions, little less in a fight.

Gaby stares at me so surprised, hurt, disappointed. Her green eyes watering fast. She closes them rapidly trying to hide her tears but it's to late they leave her and run down her cheeks, she breaths in and out before opening her eyes and looking at me, she breathes out for a final time and rushes out of the room passing right by me without saying another word.

If this was someone else I would have celebrated her tears, I would have been happy at her defeat, but this was the girl I loved and I just hurt her so much I made her cry. I stand here, gathering my thoughts so I can go and look for her to try to fix this; I regret it. But she is gone, I hear her car turning on and leaving; I waited to long, she left.

* * *

**A/N Yes people, I know not much new going no on this one but a very important step for next chapter. I'll be posting it on Wednesday night so you don't feel cheated! Have a good couple of days, see you soon!**


	32. Chapter 32 - Rehearsals

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N As promised I have updated. I hope I can finish the next chapter by Saturday. I hope you have an incredible week.  
**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

After my fight with Gaby all I could think about is, where is she now? Every time that she's been angry with me and ran away she has stayed home and avoided me, but today she really left.

Beck, Ash and Gaby's parents have told me before that Gaby needs time to think when she is angry but that she always comes back and that I need to let her be and come back to me. I guess there is nothing for me to do around this room and worry sick.

I have rehearsals and I have to be at Tori's in about an hour anyway so, I pick up my keys and just drive there.

_Ding Dong_

"It's open" - Tori yells from inside. I should've just made my way in. Tori has no regard for danger.

"Hey Tori"

"You are awfully early, I thought you wanted to spend some time with Gaby" - Tori is sitting down reading the script, she welcomes me into her house and I go straight to her living room and sink into the opposite couch.

"What happened?"

"We had a fight, a huge fight" - I can't believe everything is so bad right now. The last thing I want to do is freaking rehearse.

"Did you talk to her at least?"

"Oh no, in fact I said some other things like, '_I don't tell her anything because she is too judgmental'_ and nice things like that, you know, I'm such a romantic"

"Fuck Jade, you and your subtlety, besides when has she ever judge you"

"I don't know. I was angry"

"You need to relax and let go of all of this stress" - Tori stands up and goes to her room.

Of course I need '_something'_ to help me relax before I explode from all the pressure. But I don't know where she is and right about know she probably hates me.

"Here" - Tori says waving a bottle of tequila at me, my eyes open wide, I never imagined she was going to play the lets get drunk card.

"Vega! Where did you have that hidden?" - I say as I get up and meet her at the kitchen.

She takes to shot glasses out and starts pouring the hard liquor. I don't wait and go to the fridge to take a couple of lemons and start cutting them in quarters.

"I've had this for forever, but never a real reason to share" - Tori brings the glasses to the living room and I take the bottle, the lemons, and salt and join her.

"Oh Vega, you have a reason now, a big stupid reason that yells at her girlfriend to avoid telling her the truth! Yep… I fucking suck"

"Don't beat yourself down Jade, you'll have time to fix things with Gaby, right now you don't need any more stress"

I grab some salt place it on my hand between my index and my thumb and with the glass in my other hand I turn to Tori.

"Your are right… cheers"

Tori and I raise our glasses, lick the salt and down it goes, lemon in hand we look at each other and finish the first shot.

"Good tequila Vega, how did you score that?"

Tori starts pouring another shot.

"Well, my cousin snuggled it for me when he went to Mexico. He also brought one to Trina but she is an idiot and wasted it on a party"

And here it goes shot number too.

"Hooh, good Vega… good tequila"

"You are worth it West"

This tequila might just be the best therapy for me right now, I need to let go of everything and forget.

"Don't space out on me now West!"

"Don't worry Tori, I don't plan to, but let's make this more fun. How about you ask me something and if I can't answer I drink, but… if I do answer you drink, same rules for you. Wanna play?"

"OK, how are you 'really' doing with this thing with your mother?"

"Low blow Tori! I really don't know. I use to hate her so much but now, even if I want to I can't. My father played us both, he wanted her to have nothing and that included me, even if he didn't want me either. And apparently I've been too selfish and self-centered to see how much it has affected everyone else"

"Says who?"

"Gaby, today… now drink"

"OK, a deal is a deal" - Tori has her third drink and it goes down fighting.

"A couple of questions more and you will pass out Vega" - I laugh but it's true, maybe I will too.

"OK you, question now!"

"How are things going between you and Beck? I hardly see you together anymore"

"Oh well, it's over"

"What? Why?"

"I'm not into him like a boyfriend anymore. It just happened, it's been over for a while now"

"Plan on telling him that?"

"Too many questions, you have to drink now Jade"

I grab the glass and take my third drink. It feels comforting as I drink it. I start to feel numb.

"OK, my turn, how many lovers have you had?"

"Oh wow, Vega… God" - I take a breath before answering, "Four"

"Oh that is not an answer you have to tell me who"

"Fine, Beck, Gaby a guy when I went to NY and… well… Moose"

"What? You slept with Moose?"

"Ha, now you drink, that could be your next question"

Tori has trouble drinking her fourth tequila shot. She makes this strange face as she forces it down.

"OK, fess up, when are you going to break up with Beck?"

"After the play, I don't want to create a mood that will affect all of us. It's over but I don't know how he feels about it" - Tori answers very sure of her feelings. I'm actually surprised I thought, 'Bori' was a catchy name.

I drink my fourth and nod to her to ask her next question.

"Moose, when, how?"

"The night of the Tinkle-Aid show, I took him to Hollywood Bowl viewpoint and we had sex inside my car" - I laugh at the memory, I remember feeling so good because I had him at the end and also he was Beck's friend, "And don't give me that look Tori, he was good"

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Huh! drink" - I warn Tori pointing at her. Yeah, she can't ask me two questions at once and get away with it.

"Oh that's enough for me, I can't drink anymore" - Tori mumbles, she really shouldn't.

"Fine, but I still have one more question"

"Was Beck your first?"

"No, Mel was. She was my girlfriend at my old school, I also slept with Dani"

"Daniel, really?"

"Yeah, now drink"

I take my fifth drink and I start feeling a strong dizziness.

"This has been soooo much fun we should play again sometime Vega"

"I'm a little drunk Jade, I don't think that we will be able to rehearse like this" - Tori says playing with her hand on her forehead. Hahaha drunk, she is drunk ha!… And apparently so am I.

"There is one scene that we can rehearse like this, I mean it will take all the weirdness right out of it" - I say, it's actually perfect, because I've been nervous about doing this scene since I knew we were the leads, and we are drunk now, so, who cares!

"The kissing scene! OK, lets do it"

"Vega, thanks for the excitement, I didn't know you wanted to kiss me so badly"

"Jade I use to have a huge, huge crush on you, I've dreamt of your lips plenty of times"

What did she just say? Thank God we are both drunk otherwise this would've been suuuuper weirrrrd.

"I'm not going to say that I haven't thought of your lips Vega, but I still have a girlfriend you know?… I think" - Yeah, who knows if I still do, 'Drunk Me' doesn't know, no, no, no!

"Jade we are rehearsing and we are professional! And this is a private rehearsal so no thinking about girlfriends or boyfriends"

"Well said Vega! Private, just the lead actresses" - I say as I hardly get up and walk to sit next to Tori on the other red couch.

"OK, so we are just rehearsing the kiss, no dialogue because right now, I don't remember one line!" - Tori mumbles, we are soooo drunk hahaha!

"OK West, action!"

My lips are tingling from the alcohol and my eyes are a little closed, I know because I see her a bit foggy. I get close enough to feel her breath on me and listen closely to her heavy breathing.

I start brushing my lips on hers and I can feel her mouth open slowly wishing for me to take her lips but I just tease her for a while. I don't close the gap between us until a small moan leaves her mouth and then, satisfied with my win, I finally give in and kiss her. My lips collide gently with hers taking her breath with me every time, I open and close them creating a nice rhythm that Tori continues.

Our tongues clash together soon after, following the pace we have set for each other.

I don't know how or when but my hands are slowly caressing her neck as I pull her closer to me. All this time we don't separate, not even to take air, we don't mind breathing into each others mouths.

Tori's hands are moving up and down my thighs and our kiss only increases with lust.

I find myself wanting to do more than just kiss her, but she breaks off and pushes back a little.

"I liked some of your choices for the scene, but I think that we have to explore some more and reach an agreement we are both comfortable with" - Tori says and I agree, after all, we are super professional!

"I agree Vega, I agree… so take two and… action!"

This time Tori takes the lead and starts teasing me by kissing my neck first. She moves slowly from the back right where my shoulder meets my neck and makes her way to the other side right under my ear. Moans and heavy breaths leave me with the sensation of her lips over my skin. She starts tracing my neck once again but this way her final destination is my mouth, which is waiting impatiently for her lips.

Tori devours me and I find myself forced to do the same. This kiss is hungry and wet and completely exhilarating, if we continue at this pace, I don't think I'm going to be able to stop. I break apart and take a breath, this time I have to.

"Nice choices Vega… very nice, I think that we should continue with another take"

Tori on the spur of the moment straddles me and gets very close to my lips and whispers, "Call it West"

"Action" - Is all I say as she smiles and leans softly taking away all the space that separated us.

This kiss is soft and sweet, controlled and meant it. I can taste her scent as I breathe in softly, her skin smells so sweet is driving me crazy. Her lips play with mine, it's so innocent and delicate.

My hands stay in place on her hips but Tori's don't, she starts playing with the border of my shirt and slowly makes her way a little higher. I get distracted from our kiss just before she get's the chance to cup my boobs and I break away completely.

"No, Tori" - I say softly, "We are just rehearsing and I have a girlfriend, I can't"

Tori sits straight and lets out a strong sigh, "You are right, we should stop" - She stands up and fixes herself up a little and then brushes her hair with her fingers a couple of times.

She looks unbelievably hot, but we have to stop and I should go home to talk to Gaby.

"Vega, can you call me a cab please?"

"Why don't you just stay the night? You are too drunk to face Gaby. I can sleep in Trina's room and you can sleep in mine"

"Gross Vega, we can share a bed, it's not like we haven't done that before" - She is right, if I go to Gaby like this, it will get worst instead of better. I'll talk to her tomorrow.

I call Mom and tell her that we are going to rehearse until very late and I'll keep Vega company because her parents are still out of town and then we go straight to Tori's room. We need to sleep this off. We have school tomorrow.

**Tori's POV**

I wake up to the sight of Jade with her back turned to me but so close. She smells so good and her skin is so soft, I breathe in and sigh. I hardly slept last night, she kept trying to find me in her sleep, well, trying to find Gaby, I guess she must hold her at night, a thought that only brings a smile to my face because I can't imagine Jade being so physical and sweet with someone. But then again this is Gaby, the one that brings up everything in Jade that is a mystery for the rest of us.

"Jade, wake up, we are going to be late for school"

"No…10 more minutes" - She mumbles still half asleep.

"Fine, I'm going to shower, I'll be back in 10 and you can shower as well"

"Tori?" - She turns violently with her eyes half open and her mess of a hair looking everywhere, like she forgot where she was.

"Hahaha, yes! Where do you think you are?"

"I forgot for a second I stayed over, I'll get up now"

"OK, sleepyhead, you can shower here in my bathroom, I'll go to my parents, we are going to be late"

Yesterday was one of those days that I won't be able to forget; no matter how drunk I was, I remember everything. Every touch, every kiss, everything!

I kissed Jade and she kissed me back, and no matter what we put on as an excuse, we both wanted it. Maybe she needed the word 'rehearse' to feel no guilt about cheating on Gaby, but we both did; we cheated on them, once and once again.

She got scared of going father and I won't push her. I may know exactly what I want, but she is too hooked on Gaby to let anything more happen between us.

I won't stress about it either, I've been waiting to have Jade's lips for years, and it was worth every second. If I have to wait a little longer for something else to happen, I will, and if nothing ever does, yesterday was enough to know I had her, at least for a little while and it wasn't forced.

**Jade's POV**

I let the warm water run through me as I think about yesterday. Tori and I kissed and it felt so good. I know that I have Gaby to think about, but we were 'rehearsing'.

Ugh, who Am I kidding, we were drunk and making out. The truth is that if Gaby had been here I would've kissed her, but she wasn't, she left, and Tori was here. Tori was with me when I needed to drown myself out of all this bullshit with my mother and the play.

I want to feel guilty for kissing Tori, but I don't. It didn't go farther than that, I wouldn't let it, I'm not a whore, but the kissing was so good and I craved it. I needed to feel wanted, to feel someone concentrating only on me, taking my side for once.

I don't want to get out of this shower, but we are late and I have to talk to Gaby about yesterday's fight. I have to apologize, not for this, but for not talking to her, for ignoring her.

We both meet each other on Tori's living room and run for school, we will get a cup of coffee there.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked it and please leave a review good or bad is always nice to read you. Bye!**


	33. Chapter 33 - The Final Scene

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Many thanks to Chloe, Guest, chase19, mouseforever16, DarkMoon166, sunflower94, WeAreLife for reading and leaving me a review, you guys keep me going.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Tori and I arrive at school just as the bell rings and we hurry up to class with Sikowitz. I take a sit and look for Gaby but she is nowhere to be found.

"Kittie Cat?"

Cat mouths me a_ 'What?'_ from where she is sitting.

"Where is Gaby?" - I mouth to her as well, Sikowitz is giving us a speech on the play and the rehearsals.

She shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head letting me know she has no idea either.

"Jade, Tori" - Sikowitz mentions our names, we pay attention and look at him, "You have been great this past few days but there is one scene that you haven't rehearsed yet and I want to know how you feel about it, if you have any doubts about how to approach it"

"I think we are OK with it" - Tori answers quickly.

"Beck should be the one that decides what direction to take" - I say a little bored with all of the play stuff already. What do I care? He is the director, he can say what he want's from us.

"Jade! I see you are in a 'good' mood" - Sikowitz replies, "I only want to know how are you doing with everything, the play is in under 2 weeks, so talk to your director and start rehearsing that scene… pronto"

Oh sure Sikowitz, we already have, but I don't plan on telling that to Beck so he can go and tell Gaby before I even get a chance to talk to her. And where the hell is she, she should be here, sitting right next to me!

Class couldn't end fast enough, as soon as everyone starts leaving I take Cat by the arm and I keep her with me in the now empty classroom.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know Jade. She didn't come home last night"

"Sorry, what?" - What does she mean Gaby didn't go home last night? Where the hell is she? Damn school! I'm ready to go look for her in every hospital in the county.

"She called Nik and Jen, that is all I know"

"Seriously Cat? You didn't ask?" - I'm furious, how can she not even ask them where she was.

"What did you want me to do Jade? Interrogate them? Gaby is their daughter; they know her and they were OK with her spending the night out. Why would I ask? I'm sure she is fine" - Cat is upset, I could swear she is mad at me.

"Cat, what is wrong? Why are you so angry?"

"Honestly Jade, I'm getting a little tired of your fights with Gaby, of you ignoring her, treating her like she's…" - Cat stops abruptly, I see that she want's to avoid a confrontation with me. But I need to know what she means.

"Like she is what Cat?"

"Like she is nothing! You two haven't even spoken in days. I see how all of this is affecting her, how she looks at you in doubt, wondering whether she should ask you or not, and she chooses not to do so, to respect you" - Cat pauses for a bit but continues with the same anger in her tone, "and you dare to call her judgmental? Yeah, I heard your argument yesterday"

"Cat no offense, but that is between Gaby and me" - I understand Cat's anger but she has no business telling me what to do about this.

"Gaby is my sister Jade, and you may be my friend, but she is not the one hurting you, is the other way around, so yeah, I'm angry at you. This is someone I love and I don't appreciate what you are doing to her" - Cat picks her bag from the chair and brushes me off with her shoulder as she heads out the door.

"Great!"

I arrive to my next class, late, and again no Gaby to be found. I keep texting her but she is not answering the phone. I'm really worried, she was so upset yesterday, what if she did something stupid, what if she went to San Diego to see Ash or I don't know, I'm digressing. I just need to see her. Now I'm going to have to wait until after school, to go home and find out where she is, so I can talk to her before going to Tori's house. Damn this stupid play!

She has been angry before, but come on! It wasn't such a big deal. OK, yes it was, and I feel really bad about it, I said something stupid and made her cry… but she should be passed this already and let me apologize.

**Later**

Another class is over, this has been an awfully long day, thank God I have a free period and I can go to the music room and relax. I've called Ash but she is not answering either. Maybe they are together… but that is not good, what if Gaby needed someone to comfort her. Ash and Gaby are exes and that has happen before, well, Gaby and I weren't together but still… I did that yesterday with Tori. Ugh, this is too much!

I head straight to my locker in a hurry, I want to dump all my books and…

Wait, what is this?

Someone has left a beautiful black box with a red bow. I leave my books and grab the box with both my hands and open it.

I smile at the sight of a strip of photo booth pictures that Gaby and I took in NY, and a tiny pair of scissors.

"I'm sorry" - Gaby surrounds me from the back and I just close my eyes, she is here and she is OK.

I put away the box inside my locker and close it so I can turn around to face her.

"Why are you sorry, I'm the one that should be apologizing?"

"I shouldn't have ambushed you yesterday while I was mad, I can understand why you trust them, after all, you have known them for years, I guess I'm a little insecure… I'm sorry Jade"

"Come with me, we have to talk" - I grab her hand and take her to the music room so we can be alone. I close the door and realize…

"Oh shit, you have class!"

"It's OK, I just came to see you, Mom already excused me for the day"

"Where were you yesterday? Cat told me you didn't go home last night"

"Apparently you didn't either" - Gaby replies with a sassy tone.

We both stay silent for a little while.

"Rehearsals went long and I didn't want to drive home at dawn, so I stayed over at Tori's"

Yeah, I'm not going to tell her about the kiss. We are starting to be OK again and I was drunk, besides, Tori and I have to kiss for the play, I think is fair to say that we were rehearsing and that's that! No matter how it felt like.

"But where were you? Did you go to see Ash?" - OK, that sounded like an accusation.

"Ash? Why would I drive 3 hours to see Ash?" - Gaby answers in awe.

"I don't know, you were angry and you left, and didn't come back until today…so I thought"

"I went to the beach… and then… I got a call" - She interrupts me but hesitates to tell me more.

"Who called?"

"OK, please don't get angry Jade… your mother called"

Ugh, them again! This is starting to get ridiculous.

"What did she want?" - I ask her really upset, I can't even fake my discomfort with the situation.

"She had to go back to NY for an emergency at work, and since Miranda is at the hospital with Hanna, she asked me to take care of Matt"

"So you are their 'on call babysitter' now? And what the hell is wrong with that kid, she is always at the hospital?" - I raise my voice and start walking frantically around the room.

"Hanna has a very strong flu and they are monitoring her and no, I'm not their babysitter, but I have no problem helping them out" - She sighs frustrated.

"Look Gaby, I don't want to fight, but I'm not going to say that this doesn't bother me" - I get close to her, I just want a hug, I want to feel her with me, to feel normal again… with her!

"I get that you want nothing to do with them and you want me to do the same, but I can't, OK?"

"What is it about this kid?"

"Matt is cool, you would like him" - Gaby says in a sweet manner and she places her hands around my waist.

"I don't want to like him, I don't want anything to do with him or any of them" - I say annoyed breaking away from her.

"Can we please not fight over this… again? I'm tired of being like this with you, I'm just tired"

She is right; I'm tired too.

"Fine let's not fight, give me time OK, I'm not ready" - I get back to her and this time I hold her. She nods and puts her arms around my shoulders.

"How did rehearsals go?"

I sigh deep, what do I tell her? I don't want to lie to her, but if I tell her about Tori and I, we'll fight again.

"To tell you the truth we got a little drunk and we didn't rehearse, and that's the real reason I didn't go home. I'm sorry I lied to you, I just didn't want to fight anymore" - I fess up, not all, but at least that.

"Well… at least I'm relieved you didn't drove home drunk"

"So, you are not mad?"

"You have a lot on your shoulders right now, I get the blowing off steam. I'm OK with it, I just want you happy again" - She reaches for my lips and gives me a sweet peck.

"I want this play to be over so badly, get back to normal. I hate all this pressure and I miss you so much" - I confess, maybe yesterday with Tori happened because I miss Gaby and I needed comfort.

"One and a half weeks more and it will be over, hang in there and I promise you a fantastic Spring Break Trip" - Gaby smiles at me. Ugh, I've missed this.

"Deal" - I say as I reach for a good kiss, I needed this.

The bell rings and I have another wonderful class before lunch.

"Why can't we just kill the bell? Honestly, I can stab it with my scissors" - I say joking, "I don't want to go to class"

"Go, you lazy ass!" - Gaby giggles.

"Ha, says the girl that skipped school today!"

"You should've talked to Mom, she would've let you stay home to kill your buzz from last night" - She sticks her tongue to me.

"Smart ass" - I laugh a little with her, "I love you"

"Love you too" - Gaby says and snaps my ass as we walk out the room.

I just turn my head and raise my eyebrows in surprise. Kinky Gaby… I love her.

**Tori's POV**

I walk to the Blackbox Theater to meet with Beck and Jade to discuss the last scene of the play.

I gently open the door and make my way in, Jade is here but Beck hasn't arrived yet. She doesn't even notice I'm there.

"Jade? Are you OK?" - I get close to her.

"Hey Tori! Yeah, I'm a little tired but nothing big" - She says yawning.

"I saw Gaby leaving early, why didn't she stay?"

"She got Mom to excuse her for the day, she just drop by to talk. She actually apologized about yesterday"

"She apologized?" - Wow, Jade has a crazy loving girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm feeling really guilty about not telling her about my issues with my mother and therapy and stuff"

"You know what Jade? Talk to her already and tell her what you are scared of… period, this is getting out of hand"

Can she please be done with this already! I'm tired of listening to her issues with Gaby when all I want is to be with her!

"No! Because the moment she sees me for who I am, she will leave me" - Jade replies worried.

"She is going to leave you anyway… you are driving her away, can't you see that?" - I respond to her frustrated, "And enough with this I'm no good for her, she is perfect, blah, blah, blah. She is not perfect and you are not worthless, YOU are perfect, OK? So stop it!"

Jade stares at me wondering, yes, I just spilled that I think she is perfect. I'm giving myself away here. I was doing so well being 'just friends' with her again.

"Tori?" - She asks doubting on what to say next, "Do you have a crush on me? I mean, again?"

Oh no, here comes the talk, I just hope that it don's get bad between us. Yesterday was weird enough, great but weird.

"Jade we don't have to talk about this, really"

"Tori, we kissed yesterday, that wasn't only rehearsing and it felt so…"

Felt so what? What did she feel? OK, I have to go with this, because if I start denying it she might ignore her feelings.

"Felt so what?"

"Right…" - Jade says almost with relief. It felt right for her too. God, what should I do?

"And how do you feel about it now?" - I ask, I need to know.

"I don't know… I don't feel guilty and I know I should, but I don't" - She stands up and walks away to face the wall.

She doesn't want to face me; I see that this might be too much for her, on top of everything else that is going on in her life.

"Look Jade, it doesn't have to mean anything more if you are not ready. I can understand that" - I walk slowly towards her.

"I don't know how I feel… I love Gaby, I know that!" - She turns to me and looks straight at my eyes, "I don't want to lead you on, it felt great Tori and I liked it, but I don't know if I want it to mean more than that"

I freeze for a second. What is she saying? I get really close to her and start whispering to her.

"We can go slow and see if you and I feel the same, or if this is just something that is going on because of the play… but you don't have to feel pressured"

She sighs and grabs her head with her hand interlaced in her hair. Soon enough we hear the door open and we turn to see Beck walk in. We quickly separate and say hi.

"Hey you too, so I've changed plans for rehearsal today. Sikowitz thinks we should do a close session just with the two of you and me and see where should we take the last scene and then incorporate it into the full rehearsal tomorrow" - Beck sits down on the step of the stage.

We both slowly make our way to the stage and sit down on the chairs right in front of him.

"So no more private rehearsals between Tori and me?" - Jade asks.

"No, sorry, Sikowitz didn't think that was a good idea, the play is in a week and we should be working together" - Beck answers.

Jade and I look at each other with a 'too bad' look. At least we enjoyed yesterday.

"Now about the scene, we think it has to convey a real connection between both characters. This is why Sikowitz chose you for leads, you chemistry" - Beck puts the script down and looks at us, "The problem is that you two have never kissed and we don't want it to feel forced or faked"

"So, you want to watch us kiss?" - I ask him.

He smiles at me with a smirk, like I should find this amusing. I wish I were done with him already.

"Is not that I want to, is that I have to"

"Perv!" - Jade says smiling, apparently she does find this amusing, "Just tell us what you want us to do and we'll perform"

Beck takes his script again and looks for his notes.

"OK, let me sit here in front of the stage and please you two go there and prepare for the scene"

We comply and walk to the stage floor to get ready.

"Ok, so what we decided is that we want to have a slow kiss. Before it, you must look into each other's eyes and get really close, wait a few seconds and kiss. This will build a small tension in the audience"

Oh God, this is going to be uncomfortable.

"OK, and action" - Beck says, ugh, if only he wasn't here.

Jade and I get really close and follow Beck's instructions. I look into her eyes and it's as if I'm reading her mind, she is feeling tense just like me, nervous that we now have an audience and this is has to be controlled; it can't be what we did yesterday when we just went with the flow.

Our eyes close and our lips touch, we have to make and effort not to go any further, we fight the natural instinct of moving, of opening our lips and exploring each other and in a few seconds, that seem like forever, Beck finally screams cut.

"It wasn't bad… but, I think you guys are too tense; this has to feel like a real kiss, a longing kiss. So, feel free to 'really' kiss" - He says emphasizing_ really_.

Jade and I look at each other and breath out at the same time.

"Here we go again… action!" - Beck screams again, I swear this is too weird.

We look at each other and I see a more relaxed Jade, is like she is smiling with her eyes. We close our them at the same time and she takes the lead and leans to kiss me before enough time has passed for the 'audience tension' that Beck was going for. Our lips touch and she goes for my lip and starts sucking it. Yeah, this feels more like a kiss; still we fight the urge to go deeper.

"Cut! Definitely better, but Jade, it was too soon. Also, you can move, don't feel like you are statues, kiss! I know that both of you are good kissers, don't hold back" - Beck says. Can I punch him now? He is so annoying. I give him a death glare, to which Jade only laughs at.

"Fine, if you want me to kiss your girlfriend Beck? I will, but if Gaby comes and kicks your ass, don't blame me" - Jade warns Beck in a mocking manner.

Beck raises his hands in defeat and calls action one more time.

We look at each other again and Jade gently lifts her hand to my cheek and I start breathing deeper, she smiles right before pulling me closer with her hand. We close our eyes and she kisses me, soft and sweet but real. She opens her mouth and creates a nice pace for me to follow her. We avoid any tongue touching but it's just like our first kiss last night, it real and warming. I hear a cut, but I was not ready to let go… it doesn't matter Jade breaks if off and licks her lips turning them inside her mouth.

"That was great, just like that, I think we got it" - Beck says excited.

"OK, so we are done with this?" - I say, I want to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Yes, I think you two should take the day off, I know Sikowitz wants to rehearse like crazy, but you two have everything down already, my problem is the rest of the cast, so I'll be working with them today" - Beck picks everything up and walks towards me for a kiss.

I hate faking this relationship. I need this to be over so I can finally break up with him.

Jade notices my discomfort but plays dumb. I wish that she at least showed a little jealousy, but nothing. Ugh, I'm so done with everything. I have Beck trying to be a nice boyfriend and Jade playing the good friend when I want just the opposite.

"I have to go to the bathroom and you should go to get ready for rehearsals" - I say to Beck as I pick my things and head for the door.

"OK Babe, I'll call you tonight"

"Yeah" - I say and I step out. I walk fast to the bathroom; I just want to clear my thoughts for a second before going home.

The bathroom is completely empty and I get right in front of the middle sink placing my hands on each side. I stare for a few seconds into the mirror. What am I getting myself into?

All of the sudden I see Jade storm into the bathroom and with one single movement she takes me straight into the back wall and pushes me hitting my back with it.

We stare at each other for less than 2 seconds and she clashes her lips with mine. She practically devours me and I don't stay behind, my lips crave hers, our tongues finally meet and I feel like melting into her.

"Beck doesn't deserve your lips"

Jade whispers into my mouth as she breaks the kiss for a moment. We continue and I slide my hands down her sides until I reach her hips and pull her closer to me.

She lets out a little moan and we continue kissing, making it deep and starting to move our bodies together.

"And you" - She says between kisses, "You deserve better than going home with his taste in your mouth"

I'm lost in this moment, she was jealous back then, she just didn't let it show, but she wanted me, she was jealous and she was proving it, making it clear to me. This meant more already, even if she loves Gaby, she wants this, she wants me… and I'll have her, even if it's not all of her.

We finally break off the kiss and Jade closes her eyes pulling her lips inside again, like she wanted to taste me again. I watch her doubting, but it's OK, I know she will run for Gaby as soon as she leaves, but this isn't over yet.

"Tori?… I'm sorry I have to go"

I look at her and whisper, "It's OK Jade, go"

She leans in and gives me a sweet kiss in my right cheek before turning around and leaving.

This was real, too real… I can help smiling like a dork. I've wanted this for so long and it's finally happening. I'm more than happy.

I retouch my make-up and head out to go home.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading guys, please leave a review if you liked it, and if you didn't also leave a review! I'll post again on Tuesday! Have fun.**


	34. Chapter 34 - Warnings

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N To mouseforever16, XoGabrielle, chase19 Thanks for stoping by and letting me know your opinions, DarkMoon166 gracias Lemus espero leerte más seguido por aquí n_n.**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

It's Wednesday! And I finally finished all my work for the play; of course there is a lot to do still, but only minor things.

I'm having a little date with Gaby, we haven't seen each other much lately and I have to say that I miss her. I also want to know how she is doing with everything. Maybe I'll finally tell her about Andre.

Today is a sunny day and I'm roasting myself in this car and this traffic. I just want to get home already.

_Phone Ringing_

"Hiii!" - Gaby is calling, I put her on speaker.

"Hey Cat, where are you?"

"Stuck in traffic" - I respond annoyed.

"Around where?"

"Near Nozu, why?"

"Let's have lunch there, I'm close, I can be there in 5"

"OK, see you there"

Good, I can refresh a little, it would've been another 30 minutes to get home in this damn traffic.

I park and go inside the restaurant I see Gaby already siting on the table by the corner.

"Hey, so you were really close, huh?" - I sit down with satisfaction, it's so nice and cool here.

"Yeah, I was at the Coffee Shop buying some coffee bags for Jade" - She says handing me the menu, "So how have you been?" - Gaby asks with a smirk.

"Busy… you know, with the play like everybody else!" - I reply smiling and rising my eyebrows quickly trying to give something away. I want to tell her about Andre already.

"I knew it! You are dating someone… and I think I know who that someone is"

I start laughing; she is a good observer, I thought it was going to take longer for the subject to come out. I'm glad she knows.

"Is Andre right? Just tell me it's Andre" - She giggles, she looks so excited for me.

"Yes, it's Andre" - I finally confess.

"Oh Cat! This is so cool, I'm so happy for you" - She says reaching for my hand and squeezing it a little, "Why haven't you said anything?"

"I don't know Gaby, we like being private. But it's good and we really like each other" - I can't help but smile right now.

The waiter comes around and we order some sushi and drinks.

"Why haven't you brought him home, Mom and Dad will love him as your boyfriend" - She stands up and accommodates on the chair right next to me.

"I know and I'm not hiding him, but we like that it's just the two of us for now" - I hope it doesn't sound like I'm embarrassed of being with Andre.

"I respect that really, sometimes you just want to shout out the world" - Gaby clears her throat, "So… are you having sex?" - Gaby asks curiously.

"Jeez Gaby!" - I look at her with surprise, I doubt for a second but well, "Yes, we are"

"You know Mom and Dad are OK with that… you should take advantage of it" - Gaby gives me a dirty look, God she is crazy.

"I don't know if I could. I don't know how your guys do it, it's your parents house!" - I reply, I wouldn't feel comfortable having sex at the house.

"Oh come on, it beats doing it in the backseat of a car" - She says justifying her point.

"Maybe, we are OK with how things are right now, and we have his place"

"See Cat, you do it in a house, just not in '_your_' house!" - OK, fine good point, but still.

"I don't know if I could have Andre sleeping in my bed every night, like you and Jade, and not feel weird about it with your parents" - I confess, actually that situation has always been a little strange to me, "You two are like a married couple"

"Married all right, we haven't had sex in like two weeks" - She sighs.

"I'm sure it's just that we are all so busy with school and the play, and Jade has her mother. Don't make to much out of it" - I try to comfort her but she has a lost look. I start to get concerned.

"I know, and it's not like I'm complaining or anything. But I've started to feel way to insecure about us" - She says now with a worried face. I've noticed her sad in the past few days, I knew it had to do with Jade and the fighting.

"Why? You two love each other Gaby"

She sighs and stays quiet for a while.

The waiter brings our food to the table and we start eating in silence.

"Don't tell her I told you this please, but I think she is keeping something more from me… maybe I'm just paranoid"

OMG, what? What is she suspecting of Jade? Why?

"Gaby, Jade wouldn't cheat on you, if that's what you are thinking, she is not that kind of girl. If she wanted to be with someone else she would've broken up with you already. It's what she always did with Beck"

"It's not that… I mean, where would she get the time to cheat. But it's that she doesn't trust me and I can't help to think that she is hiding a lot of things from me. And the thing is Cat… that I don't know her at all, she and I weren't even friends when we started dating" - She shakes her head to herself, "I can't help to think that who I think Jade is, doesn't actually exist"

I don't know what to say, because it's true. Jade is a very complex person, but who she is when is with Gaby is someone not even her friends know. She is totally different.

"I wish she could trust me, because I'm starting to doubt everything she says and I don't want to get to that point…" - She stops and her mind wonders, "…the point where I no longer believe her when she says _I love you_"

Oh no, Jade you fool! You are pushing her away.

"Gaby, give her time, she will come to you. She must be scared, but she loves you, that I know!"

"Thanks Cat, really. It will be fine, besides, we were talking about fun things" - She smiles and turns the conversation back at me again, "So, Andre, tell me more. Since when are you together? Is he nice to you?"

"Haha, you are so happy!… We are official since we got back from winter break, and yes, he's great. He got accepted to Julliard already" - I say proudly.

"Oh my God Cat, so you will be together in NY next year!" - Gaby replies celebrating with a hand gesture.

"I know! I'm a little nervous, but we are looking forward to it"

"Do you plan on living together? Come on Cat, fess up!"

I laugh, Gaby is so excited for us, I never really thought anyone would.

"We don't know yet, but we have 5 months to think about it"

"Fine, it's true, but you have to start bringing him by the house, OK?"

"I will, I will, now lets go home so you can catch up with homework"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I hate school, I should graduate early, I already have all my credits"

Gaby and I split the bill and stand up and walk outside to go home.

"What are you talking about?" - OK, I'm lost here.

"I already completed all my credits to graduate last semester, I'm just going to school for the 'fun'" - She finger quotes as she speaks, "The perks of being a nerd"

"Wow, I didn't know, so you think about this as a possibility?" - I ask, I mean she could go early to College or take some time off to relax, travel, I don't know, Gaby is very adventurous.

"Not really, I mean I want to do things kids our age do, you know, enjoy stupid school and go to Prom, stuff like that. I haven't really thought of leaving school yet"

Well, that is a good plan too I guess.

"So, see you at home? Or are you going to see Andre?" - She mocks me.

"I'll call him so he comes over, let's go home" - We both look at each other and laugh. She is not going to stop bugging me about this, but I'm glad she knows.

We both walk to our cars and drive away.

**Jade's POV**

Ugh, what day! I drive myself home thinking about what just happened between Tori and me… I don't know what is going on with me.

This is wrong and it's not good for Gaby and me and all I wanted was to be OK with her again. Yet today, I saw Beck kiss Tori and all I couldn't help to feel like ripping his head off, those lips don't belong to him, she doesn't want him, she wants me, and at that moment I wanted her too.

I should feel terrible, I'm in love with my girlfriend, I know it, but this thing with Tori is so beyond anything I ever imagined and I want to know what else is there.

I park my car and see that Cat and Gaby are home, I make my way upstairs and I hear voices and laughs coming from Cat's room.

"Hey guys!" - I step inside and see Gaby, Andre and Cat looking at some photos.

"Hey Babe, why are you home so early? Not that I'm complaining" - I get close and give her a peck, I raise my eyes and I meet Cat staring at me still angry from our argument this morning.

But, wait…

"Why are you holding hands?" - I ask to Cat and Andre, what the hell is going on?

"Cat and Andre are dating!" - Gaby says like she is in cloud nine.

"Since when?" - I hear myself and I sounded very judgmental. But what the hell? Why hasn't Cat said anything to me, we are best friends after all.

"Jade, relax!" - Gaby says.

I keep looking at Cat, I need to know why she hasn't said anything. I'm being a terrible friend again.

"Since a little over a month" - Cat says with a dismissive tone. She is still angry I see.

"Look Jade, we just wanted to be sure everything went well before telling anyone, we weren't hiding, we just wanted some privacy" - Andre says tightening his grip on Cat's hand.

"OK" - Is all I say. I'm disappointed. What is happening with Cat? She no longer trusts me! A month and she didn't even mention a word about liking someone.

"Aren't you happy for Cat and Andre?" - Gaby asks gesturing me to say something nice about the news.

"Sure… of course I am happy for you two" - I say casually but I'm still conflicted about all of this, "I guess I don't need to warn you on what will happen to you if you hurt Cat, right Andre?"

He gets tense and swallows.

"No, you don't… I'll take care of Cat, promise" - He says very nervous. I like that I still have my intimidating touch.

I turn to see Cat again and she has a smile on her face. Good, at least I know she is not that mad.

I wish I could tell her about Tori, I know she would tell me I'm an idiot and that I should take care of my relationship. But I can't do it, she will hate me only for kissing Tori and she will never talk to me again if I hurt Gaby.

I can't tell anyone, Cat will be on Gaby's side, Andre is Beck's friend, Ash will come and hit me with a shovel, Gaby is my girlfriend and Tori, well, we are on the same ship. There is no one that I can confide in.

"Andre and I are going to get some ice-cream, do you guys want something else from downstairs?" - Gaby asks, she is trying to give Cat and I some space to talk. I appreciate the gesture.

"No" - Cat and I say at the same time.

"OK, see you in a bit" - Gaby and Andre stand up leave the room.

"Kitty Cat, why didn't you tell me?" - I need to know what is going on, why can't she talk to me anymore.

"I'm sorry Jade, you were going through a lot of things and I didn't want to add something else in your way"

"But I would've been really happy for you… I _'am'_ really happy, I feel like I've failed you" - I look at her with sadness, when did I lose my friend's trust?

"I know you are, but we wanted to be private for a while, let everything settle. In fact, we were waiting for the play to be over to tell you guys, but Gaby insisted that I bring Andre home"

"So Gaby knew about you two?" - Great, my girlfriend knew and didn't say anything to me about it.

"No Jade, I told her today at lunch, well, actually she guessed" - Cat frowns, she is upset again, "I need to talk to you about Gaby"

Her tone just got really serious.

"Jade, she is starting to doubt your relationship… really doubt, you have to stop this _'thing'_ about not telling her what's going on with you... very soon"

What does she mean '_doubting'_ our relationship? I'm left without words.

"It's bad Jade, you have to start including her in your life or you will lose her, I'm not kidding"

I'm about to ask her what she means but I can't, Gaby and Andre walk right in with the ice-cream and some chips.

What happened? When did they talk about this? Since when has Gaby been feeling like this?

I look at her and she seems so normal and OK with me. Suddenly a sharp pain starts running thought my body, am I losing Gaby? Am I driving her away, just like Tori said this afternoon at school? What is going through her head and why hasn't she talk to me?

I can't wait for the moment we can finally be alone and I can ask her what she is feeling, but they are having fun and I don't want Cat to have a bad moment now that she has finally brought her boyfriend home.

**Later **

Andre ended staying over for dinner. Mom and Dad were ecstatic about them being a couple. We had a good time after all and now I finally get some time alone with Gaby. We go to her room and sit on the bed.

"Want to watch a movie?" - Gaby asks me taking the remote control in her hand.

"No, I actually just want to talk" - I'll face her and tell her about what's been going on with me, not about Tori, but everything else. I still need to figure out what is going on with Tori.

"Sure, what's up?" - She says relaxed. If it weren't for Cat telling me that she was insecure about our relationship, I would've never guessed.

"Gaby, I know I haven't been to open with you about my mother and therapy and all of that, and I want to, but…" - I stop to look at her eyes. She awaits for my explanation and I hesitate, "...I'm afraid"

"Afraid of what?" - She speaks softly to me and places her hand on my thigh.

"Of you seeing me, the real me and then leave me" - Silence fills the room.

"I'm scared too" - She finally speaks, "That I'll never be enough for you, that you will never trust me"

"Gaby, I trust you, is not that, I promise" - I breath in getting strength, "I'm embarrassed about all of this; about my father, about my mother, about the things I had to endure when I was younger, all of it… I'm scared for you to see me because, to me, you are perfect, and I don't know why someone like you would want to have me in her life if you really knew me"

Gaby gets closer to me and lifts her hands to the sides of my face.

"I love you Jade, I want you in my life and I would never think that you are not good enough" - She now takes my hands in hers as we speak, "You are perfect to me and nothing will change that… nothing"

Yeah perfect, the perfect girlfriend who just some hours ago was frantically kissing her friend in the school's bathroom, and whom she drunk kissed yesterday. Really perfect!

"I want to tell you about my mother, I don't want any of this driving us apart anymore"

We talk all night and I tell her how I feel, I see relief in her eyes but also concern, she never really imagined how bad those years were on me, but no matter what, she sticks with me. She holds me and kisses me, she is my sweet Gaby and I start feeling guilty about Tori, because I'm playing with fire and if I continue I'll get burn.

**Tuesday morning at rehearsals**

**Tori's POV**

School day is over and I sit here by myself waiting for the rest of the actors to fill the Blackbox Theater so we can start rehearsing. I try to concentrate on reading my lines but I can't.

Jade has spent the day ignoring me completely, even worse, she and Gaby look like they are in their honeymoon. I guess Jade finally came clean with everything she was keeping from her. I don't believe that she told her about us, because Gaby and Beck are friends and I would have heard about it already.

Speaking of Beck, he has been annoyingly loving today. Faking that everything is OK is starting to put me in a bad mood.

Everyone starts rushing in and taking their places to start, but Jade is not here.

"Has anyone seen Jade?" - Beck asks going from side to side of the Theater.

"I think I saw her in the Janitor's closet… you know, with Gaby" - Sinjin tells him from the upper floor as he fixes the lights.

"Tori can you please go and get her?" - Beck dares to ask.

"What? No" - Yes, my bad mood has reached its peak.

"Oh, come on! I can't interrupt them like that" - He says getting closer to me.

"What makes you think I want to see them making out? No, you are the director, if you want your actors, go get them yourself" - I stand up and go straight to the stage to get ready.

Finally Jade walks through the door with her coffee in her hand and a huge smile on her face.

"Nice for you to show up!" - Beck says a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't leave what I was doing" - Her eyes catch me on stage and she quickly changes her face.

"Kiss your girlfriend on your own time Jade" - Beck points out, just like Sikowitz did the day I started school. But this time there is no sassy remark from Jade. She lowers her face to avoid looking at me any longer.

We all take our places and begin rehearsing. Everything runs smoothly, is the best rehearsal we have had since all of this started. However this is the first time we run the play from start to finish and here comes again the kiss with Jade.

It's not like yesterday, not like that night either. I have to pretend, but this kiss is more to me, my stomach is in knots, my hands are shaking, and it's difficult to remember my lines. Jade, in the other hand, is totally composed in the moment. This is just another part, another line, nothing more.

She gets close to me and I start breathing heavily. She looks at my eyes and I see nothing, not a care in the world.

We kiss and, at last, Jade shows her true colors. I feel the warmth on her lips, an _'I'm sorry'_ in her hand squeezing my cheek, an _'I care'_ when our tongues touch. I restrain myself from opening my eyes in surprise. We have an audience, almost the entire senior class and some teachers. I hope we are not being to obvious or we will be in big trouble with Beck and Gaby.

In a moment everything was over, everyone claps and celebrates. The rehearsal was perfect. Jade backs away and starts ignoring me again. Great!

I go backstage to pick my things and leave. I have no plans on staying here being invaded by Beck or ignored by Jade. I want to go home, take a bath and probably drown my sorrows with the rest of the tequila bottle I still have in my room.

"Babe, you are leaving already?" - Beck stops me and pulls me into a hug. I don't resist, I don't want him to start stressing about us.

"I'm sorry Beck, I'm not feeling too good, I'm tired and I think I might be getting a flu. I want to rest, I don't want to be sick next week during the play" - I say putting my hands around his shoulders and playing with his hair.

"You are right, go home and take care of yourself. I still have to do some things here and talk to the crew, I'll call you tonight to see if you need me to bring you something" - Beck smiles at me worried. I actually feel bad; I know I've been a terrible girlfriend lately.

"Call me before, if I don't pick up I might just be asleep" - I tell him reaching for a kiss that Beck welcomes and responds with passion.

"OK Babe, I'll call you" - Beck gives me a quick kiss and pulls back. I see Jade standing behind him, she has watched the whole loving scene and she looks furious.

I look at her and sigh in frustration; I turn my back to her and walk fast out of the Theater.

I manage to reach the parking lot and I keep walking towards my car without looking back.

"Vega! What the hell was that?" - Jade yells at me angry.

I keep walking and she starts hurrying behind me. Suddenly I feel her hand grabbing my elbow and turning me to face her.

"What do you want Jade?" - I ask stopping completely and shaking my arm from her grip.

"Why did you do that? Why did you kiss him?" - She wants an explanation, as if I was her girlfriend.

"He IS my boyfriend, I can kiss him if I want to"

"You are dumping him in a week, and you don't want anything with him!" - Jade exclaims as if that meant she owned me or something.

"And until then I'll do what I want, in fact I might not even break up with him. Maybe I want to work things out" - I reply to Jade, I want her to know she has no right to accuse of anything, we are nothing at all, we have kissed and that's it. And she was making out with her girlfriend today, what right does she have to complain?

"Oh really?" - She breaths irritated, "So now '_this_' means nothing to you?" - She motions with her hands back and forward between us.

"Who are we kidding Jade, you have a girlfriend that you are _'in love with'_ at home, with whom you made out today at school and who knows what else, and you dare question why I kiss Beck?" - I'm so mad right now, I swear, if she wants me to be only with her then she has to ask me, she has to dump Gaby. Right now I'll do what I want.

"I thought you wanted to figure this out!" - She says confused.

"I know what I want Jade, I have nothing to figure out. You are the one that doesn't know, you are the one with questions" - I can see that she is conflicted about all of this.

"You said yesterday that we could go slow and see what we are really feeling for each other" - She says in a lower tone.

"Yes Jade, slow! I never said to stop completely and to ignore me until you figure out what you want from this" - I meet her volume now, we are talking not yelling, her posture has changed, she looks defeated.

"Look, I understand this isn't easy for you, but it isn't easy for me either. I'm willing to give you time to figure out your feelings, but you have no right to pull your jealous scenes with me, I'm not your girlfriend. So think about what you want from this and get back to me" - I say and get inside my car. She stands on the side of the parking lot looking at the floor. I take one last look at her and turn on my car to go home.

* * *

**A/N I'm really glad you guys are liking the story, I hope you continue to drop a line, it's much appreciated! See you again on Friday or Saturday!**


	35. Chapter 35 - Regrets

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N CommandedFiction, Guest, chase19, mouseforever16 thanks for your comments they help and motivate me a lot.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Solitude, there is a concept. It can be a gift and it can be a curse and when you have this much to think about it's definitely a curse.

I've spent all afternoon lying in my bed, thinking about Tori's words, something resonated with me and I can't shake it off. She knows what she wants, but I don't.

Cat is out with Andre, and Gaby went to my mother's apartment to play babysitter with Matt.

Solitude is, definitely, one of the worst enemies you can have when you are confused.

Tori is gorgeous; her dark chocolate eyes, those cheek bones, her smile; ugh, that body, tanned and lean… and she is such a good kisser…

Stop! You have a girlfriend this isn't good. All the feelings I have for Tori don't compare to the love I feel for Gaby. Tori at this point is pure lust, Gaby has my heart.

I have to end whatever_ 'this'_ is with Tori, because the last thing I want is to lose my girlfriend.

Her parents are still on a trip I'll go to her house and have a conversation with her, we can openly talk without anyone bothering us. I pick up my car keys and leave.

The wind is cold and I let it feel me in, I have to be strong and be honest with her. Tell her how I feel and let her know that all I want is to be friends, she means to much for me and I couldn't live without her friendship.

I hate this feeling in my chest, it's filling with pain as I approach her house; I'm starting to doubt myself, and what I've decided to do. I park right outside, I turn off the car and stay put.

It's too soon! I mean, all these feelings are too recent, it hasn't even been a week, if I do this I'll never know what could've happened, could this have been something more? Could I ever love her?

I stare at the wheel and wonder for a while, lost in my thoughts, confused about what I'm feeling. I no longer know if I can go through with this. I hesitate to open the door and get out or… to simply turn on the car and go back home.

_Phone Ringing (It's Tori)_

"Hey" - I answer the phone trying to remain natural.

"What are you doing?" - Tori asks casually.

"Laying in my bed, reading a book" - I lie, I might be changing my mind, there is no reason for me to go inside and end it all right now.

"Really? I thought you were living at Gaby's house not your car" - Tori confronts me.

Fuck! She's seen me!

"I saw you parking like 15 minutes ago, just come in, I still have some Tequila and is weird drinking alone, I've been feeling like an alcoholic for the past hour" - I'm surprised that Tori has been drinking by herself.

"I'll be right in" - I answer and get out of my car. Smooth Jade, real smooth!

I walk in without knocking; she always has her door open. She is already at the kitchen getting everything ready and grabbing another shot glass.

"So, why have you been drinking?" - I ask as I see her fighting with the small knife on the lemons.

"It hasn't been a good day" - She answers bitterly, "Make yourself comfortable" - Tori nods to the red couch.

She comes to the living room with everything and serves each of us a shot.

"Why didn't you want to come in? I mean, you drove yourself all the way here, the least you could do is say hi" - Tori drinks hers straight up at once.

"How many have you had already?" - I see she is a little buzzed.

"With this one? Five" - Tori says pouring herself another one, "So… you came to tell me is all over, hmm?"

"I did, but I don't know anymore" - I drink my shot and close my eyes letting the burn from the liquor, fill me in.

She brushes her hair with her fingers, she is incredibly hot, she has a doubtful face probably wondering if she is the one that should break things off. She hesitates and drinks quickly another shot.

I'm starting to get worried, Tori is drinking all her feelings away, I feel so guilty because I know she wants me.

"Take it down a notch Vega, you are drinking to fast" - I say taking the bottle away from her and placing it on the coffee table.

"You want her! You want Gaby… she is your choice" - Tori places her arm on the edge of the red couch and rests her head on her hand, looking at me with such sad eyes, those wonderful eyes that are starting to fill with tears. I just want to kiss her and tell her everything is going to be all right.

"Tori please… I don't know, I wish I did, but I don't. All I know is that I'm hurting you and that is not fair" - I can't offer her anything, I'm already with someone else and I can't let that go, not just yet.

"All of this has happened too fast, maybe what we need is to have some time apart, be just friends again" - Tori suggests taking a lemon and eating it without the alcohol.

"Yeah, I think that will be good, some time can give us perspective" - I take another shot and place my glass on the table. It's enough for me I still have to drive back home.

"You should go to bed Vega and kill your buzz, we have school tomorrow"

Tori lays on the couch and closes her eyes. She looks so tired.

"I'll sleep here for a while, I really don't think I'll make it upstairs right this second"

"That's because you drank too fast and too much Vega and you are a tiny woman. You should eat something"

"Tiny? Tiny your butt, hahaha! No, it's not… it's a great butt" - Tori says giggling on the couch.

Yeah, she is drunk. I look at Tori and I laugh with her, how could I not. All the sadness from a minute ago gone with that ridiculous remark.

"Just go Jade… I'll be fine" - Tori says sighing and hugging a pillow.

Wow, even like this she is incredibly beautiful, even when she is a mess.

I shake my head and stay. I'll prepare her something to eat, I walk to the kitchen and look through the fridge, I take out everything I find to make a big fat sandwich for her and turn on the coffee pot.

I can't help but remember when I got drunk that Thanksgiving night, Gaby was the one that did this for me, she stayed with me and took care of me. Of course she was the reason I was so drunk and now I was that reason for Tori.

I'll let her sleep for a bit before waking her up to eat.

_Phone Ringing _

I answer it quickly and go out to the garden to talk without waking Tori up.

"Hey Babe" - I say quickly.

"Hey, I'm home and I can't find you… Where are you?" - Gaby sounds concerned, she knew I was going to be home right after rehearsal.

"I'm at Tori's house, she is a little… sick, and I'm just making sure she is OK" - I don't think that it would be a good idea to tell her Tori's drunk, besides she already played the sick card with Beck.

"Oh that's right, her parents are still out of town. Where is Beck?"

"He had to stay at school to check something about the scenography… Does it bother you if I stay and take care of her?"

"Are you kidding? Please stay and make sure she is OK" - Gaby is so sincere right now, I only feel more and more guilty about lying to her, "Are you coming home early or going straight to school tomorrow?"

"I'll get home early and we can go together; we can stop by for coffee right before" - I suggest so she doesn't feel so abandoned.

"Jade, I have to tell you something and I know you are not going to like it" - Gaby sounds worried.

"What? Are you OK?" - I hate that feeling I get for a second when I don't know what is going on, it's like something violently goes down and sinks in my stomach.

"I'm fine, it's about Matt"

Ugh, _'Matt_' blah, blah, blah!

"What?"

"Please don't be mad… I know that you have your first session with him on Saturday and Matt doesn't want your mother or Miranda to go with him, he asked me to be by his side"

Oh my God she must be kidding me, "And you said yes!" - The tone of my voice betrays me, she knows just how angry I am.

"I'm sorry, but he is 8 and…" - Gaby starts to explain herself but I interrupt her right away.

"Whatever, I don't care… look I have to go check out Tori, I'll see you at home tomorrow OK?"

"Sure, have a nice night and please make sure Tori gets better, I love you" - She tries very hard to get something out of me, but she can't.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow… bye" - I hang up without another word. What is it with this kid? This whole thing gets me so rattled up, I hate to think this but it's like she wants to replace Derek with Matt. I take time to compose myself and walk back inside to wake Tori.

"Vega?" - I gently shake her shoulder, "Wake up… you have to eat something and go to bed"

Tori opens her eyes slowly and frowns at the sight of me.

"Jade, what are you doing here? I told you to go, I'm fine"

"Sure, you are perfectly fine" - I roll my eyes and sit down next to her with the sandwich and a cup of coffee, "Come on, get up and eat something"

She sits up and stays still for a second closing her eyes tightly, "Ugh…" - Tori makes a sound and places her hands on her head trying to control her dizziness.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry but I hope you learned not to drink 6 straight tequilas in the course of an hour" - I can't help but laugh looking at her struggling at this moment.

"Is this why you stayed? To make fun of me?" - She takes the hot coffee and starts drinking slowly.

"No, I stayed to take care of you, now eat, you'll feel better trust me" - A flash comes to my mind this feels like déjà vu.

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to stay, we are taking some time apart, remember?" - She takes a big bite of the sandwich and looks at me.

"Stop it Vega, I wasn't going to leave you alone in this shape, we are still friends after all" - I half smile at her, damn she is cute.

"This is delicious" - Tori says with her mouth half full.

"I know, I'm a great cook" - I smirk at her. She nods while having another bite.

"When you are done I'll help you up to your room and we can rest, I have to be home extra early tomorrow" - I start cleaning up the living room and washing the shot glasses.

"You are spending the night?" - Tori asks confused.

"Of course, I don't want you to get hurt or to decide to finish up what's left of the Tequila. I don't want your death on my conscience" - I dry my hands and walk back to the living room to take the dirty dishes from Tori and take them to the sink.

"How are you feeling?" - I ask from the kitchen.

"A little better… thanks Jade"

"Don't mention it, now lets go I'll take you to your bed" - I get close to help her up, I put her right arm around my neck and take her by the waist.

"Bold Move West!"

"Ugh, don't tell me you are a horny drunk, because you are not getting any tonight"

"Not tonight, hmm?" - She tries to appear sexy, but she ends up looking silly.

"Don't push it Vega, we are on a 'we don't know what we are' break" - I giggle and help her upstairs to finally rest.

**Saturday morning**

**Gaby's POV**

Jade and I get up early to get ready for therapy with Matt this morning. We are both really tired from last night's The Walking Dead marathon.

Jade came home late from school and was in the mood for some girlfriend time. She proposed to have a pizza night and watch the marathon on TV. We both had an incredible evening, one that I longed for. It's been weeks since we spent quality time with each other, it felt great; just like at the beginning of our relationship.

We fell asleep around 4am and woke up this morning at 7am to be on time.

"I'm taking Matt to Monique's Office, so, I'll meet you there?" - I tell her laying my cup of coffee on the kitchen counter.

"Sure" - She pours herself a cup from the recently brewed coffee pot and zips it right away, "Auch!"

"It's really hot!" - I try to warn her but I fail, she already burned her lips and tongue.

"Thanks for warning me on time" - She reaches for her lip with her free hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were going to drink it right out of the pot" - I get closer to her and take her hand away to replace it with a kiss.

"You are forgiven, now go or you guys will be late" - She kisses me right back and pushes me away. Yeah, that's my loving girlfriend.

I blow her a kiss from the door and get in my car.

**Later **

I arrive at Victoria's apartment to pick Matt up. I ring the bell and wait for a minute.

"Who's there?" - A little sweet voice asks from the other side of the door.

"Hanna baby, it's me, Gaby" - I love this kid, she is a sweetie and a baby version of Jade.

I hear the door open and Miranda greets me with a little nugget that jumps for a hug.

I pick Hanna up and give her a kiss, she interlocks her arms around my neck.

"Hey baby" - I say as I rock her a little and walk right inside.

"Hi Gaby, how have you been? How is school?" - Miranda asks picking the dirty breakfast dishes from the table.

"Oh you know, same old, same old"

"Matt is brushing his teeth, he will be out in a minute" - She looks at Hanna and me and smiles.

"I'll tell him to hurry" - Hanna says and I put her down, she runs to look for Matt.

"I heard Matt telling Vicky you two have plans after therapy" - Miranda asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we are going to the Science Museum and then to eat something, I'll bring him back on the afternoon"

"Look Gaby, I wanted to ask you for a favor" - She says.

"Sure, anything"

"Jade can be really… 'particular' on sessions, I just wanted to ask you to…"

"Don't worry I'll be there for him, he will be fine" - I try to give her some peace of mind. I have no idea what Jade is like on therapy sessions, I've never been in one with her.

I see Matt walking towards me with a worried face.

"Matty, you ready?" - I give him a wink so he relaxes a little. He smiles and nods.

"Everything will be OK, Gaby will be there with you, so don't worry OK?" - Miranda says to him giving him a hug, "Have fun today, I'll be here waiting for you in the afternoon"

The kiss and break the hug.

"Bye Baby!" - I wave my hand to Hanna and put my arm around Matt's shoulder to get going.

**At Monique's Office**

Matt and I arrive right on time. Monique welcomes us and makes us sit on a large couch right in front of Jade.

She looks uninterested and barely pays attention to us. Matt in the other hand is a bundle of nerves. He didn't say much on the way here, other than he is scared of Jade. I told him not to be, that Jade can be really sweet once you get to know her and that she will come around. He didn't want to believe me, well, he has every reason to doubt after how she treated him when they first met.

Monique explains the rules of therapy to Matt and I and asks that I stay quiet no matter what happens I'm just there to support him.

"Matt I would like for you to tell us what you know about Jade" - Monique says to him.

He avoids looking at Jade he stares at the floor. I take his hand with mine and give it a little squeeze to let him know it's OK. He breathes and looks at Monique as he responds.

"She is my older sister and my Mom had to leave her here to have me"

"Have you had any contact since you moved to LA" - Monique continues. Jade stares at the ceiling like it's the most boring and useless thing she ever had to do in her life. I wonder if she is listening to a word anybody is saying.

Matt nods but doesn't answer, Monique insists that he can speak freely here, but he refuses.

"Jade, tell us what do you know about Matt"

Finally she draws her eyes to him. She stays silent for a brief moment.

"I know nothing about him other than what he just said" - Jade fixes her gaze on our holding hands, "And apparently he is my girlfriend's best friend now"

"Does that bother you Jade?" - Monique asks her surprised.

"Of course! She is supposed to be on my side not theirs" - She looks straight at me very angry.

"You don't deserve her" - Matt whispers.

"Excuse me, what?" - Jade asks in disbelief, she heard him perfectly.

"You two please stop, this is not how we address each other here" - Monique tries to establish order again.

"No, let him explain what he means, I really want to know"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HER" - Matt yells to her, I'm actually surprised, I've never heard him raising his voice, "She is kind and nice, and you are a monster! You are just like Mom"

"I'm nothing like her!" - Jade raises her voice as well.

"Guys!" - Monique tries again.

"You are a copy of Mom, you are cruel and mean. I used to wonder how were you like, you must be really amazing, because Mom always loved you so much, she only loved YOU!" - Matt keeps telling Jade all that has been bottling up inside him and starts crying, Jade doesn't interrupt him anymore, she is surprised by what he just said.

"She never celebrated Christmas with us because she couldn't be with you or Thanksgiving or New Years or Easter or nothing!" - His blue eyes get lost within the tears streaming down his little face, "She never took us to the park because you couldn't be there; I wanted a birthday party but I couldn't have one because Jade wasn't having birthday parties" - Matt keeps crying and yelling at the top of his lungs, "Mom was never there for us, never! She was too busy missing YOU!… I HATE YOU" - He says looking straight at Jade, I look at her for a second and I see her eyes filling with tears, so are mine. He breathes and returns to a normal tone.

"Why does she love you so much? Why?… You are not ever nice" - Matt's voice breaks at the end he starts sobbing loud. I pull him towards me into a hug and try to calm him down.

We stay silent listening to him cry, I hold and caress him while I rock him in my arms. I'm glad he let it all out. He has told me this before, many times. He has described moments that have scarred him. I wanted to tell Jade but he made me promise not to, he was scared his mother would find out and he would get in trouble. I'm glad she finally knows what he has endured all these years.

"Can we go, please?" - Matt says between sobs.

I look at Monique and she nods to me.

"OK, let's go Matty" - I take him by the hand and we start walking out of the office. For an instant I meet eyes with Jade and she mouths an _'I'm sorry'_ I return an _'I know'_ and we leave.

**Jade's POV**

After the session I came to the beach to walk for a while and think. Matt said all the things I never allowed myself to believe, they didn't even crossed my mind.

He was so angry, so sad. A _'Broken boy'_ I remember Gaby saying those words to me and I ignored her and picked up a fight with her that day. I thought he had the perfect life, apparently both of us grew up without a mother. I did because she physically left and he did because she was never really there. Out of the both of us I think he had it worse, unless I remember the woman she used to be when I was his age, before she left. She played with me, read me books, we used to paint and laugh for hours. She was only cold when she got mad and she never got angry at me. But that is all Matt has ever known, the angry mother that only thought of me and I wasn't even worth all the pain he went through.

I wonder why my mother has never mention this on therapy; does she even realize what she is doing to them? She is so fixated on getting me back that she can't see that she is losing them and I'm not helping. Gaby was right, I've been so selfish, so self-centered, I've played this stupid roll with arrogance because I wanted to make her pay and now I see, all I've been doing is hurting the rest of them.

Gaby knew all this, she knew that day, when they first met. She tried telling me, but I didn't want to listen, I used that as an excuse to distance myself from her. I've been so stupid, I'm sabotaging the best relationship I've ever had just like my mother is doing with her family.

Hmm, in the end Matt was right, I'm a copy of my mother and not even of the good things I remember, only the bad.

I have never felt overprotective before like I'm felling right now over Matt… and Hanna. I'm their big sister after all. I see how Ty is with Gaby and I have to say that is a relationship I envy in a good way.

If I didn't know that Matt was hurting right now I would go looking for them at the Museum. But I don't want to force things, maybe it's better to talk to him another day, get to know him, see why Gaby is so invested in him. I better stop behaving like a spoiled brat. Everyone has suffered enough.

Wow, Jade West growing up look at me. I always thought I was going to be the cold, sarcastic woman everyone respected out of fear. I don't want that anymore, I rather be loved.

"West!" - My heart jumps from my chest to my throat, someone yells at me from behind, "Walking alone on the beach? Are you OK?"

"Tori, you scared the life out of me!" - I turn my head to see her walking right by my side.

"What are you doing here?" - She asks as we continue walking right over the water.

"Oh well, thinking… I had an epiphany today" - I keep walking and looking at the horizon.

"Wow, what was it?"

"Everything! Tell me Tori, since when have I been this stupid little ass, you know, arrogant, proud, idiot?" - I ask and shake my head, "I'm 17 soon to be 18 and I feel like a damn preteen"

"You have been that way since before I met you Jade, but if you realize how ridiculous it is then you are no longer the preteen you feel like, you are growing up" - Tori explains with such eloquence.

"My mother is hurting her family without even realizing it and it's all my fault" - I sigh and look down watching my feet get dirty with the sand and letting the water clean them of with it's soft waves.

"How is that your fault? You can't decide for your mother" - Tori tries to give me some comfort.

"They moved their lives to LA without question and I'm here being a prick, punishing her for something she couldn't control and at the same time hurting them" - We walk to a quieter spot and sit down on the sand.

"I may never have the relationship I wanted to have with my mother, but I can forgive her and move on. That way they might get back some sense of normalcy" - Tori stays silent, she lets me speak without interruption.

"My brother told me he hated me today, in fact he yelled it, just like I did with my mother on that first session. I can't help but project myself in Matt, he is me. I hate my mother for leaving me and he hates me because she left him for me" - My eyes get lost in the motion of the waves.

"So what are you thinking on doing?" - Tori asks softly resting her head on her knees.

"I have another session with my mother tomorrow, I'll confront her there, and about Matt, I feel like I should protect him, I'm his big sister, he should be seeking refuge in me not running away from me"

"You had quite the epiphany Jade, I'm really proud of you" - Tori says smiling and putting her arm around me. Just six months ago I would have yelled NO to her. Today I appreciate the gesture.

"What are you doing here anyway?" - I ask her curiously.

"My parents come back with Trina today. I'm just relaxing before the madness begins" - She laughs.

"Your vacation is over Vega"

"Well, I still have some hours. Want to go eat something? It's late for lunch but I haven't had any yet… you?" - She stands up and offers me her hand.

"No not yet, let's go" - I take it and stand up as well.

* * *

**A/N Next one will be published on Tuesday have a good weekend and thanks for reading. If you liked it leave a review, if you didn't leave a review, if you don't want to leave a review... it's OK! Thanks for reading anyway.**


	36. Chapter 36 - The Last Time - Rated M

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Thanks as always, you bring a smile to my face when you leave a review: mouseforever16, VictoriaA11, chase19, Nikkie Ma'Shay, CommandedFiction you guys are great.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sexual situations are explicit. **

**_I have added Authors Notes at the beginning and end of the that section, just in case you want to skip it, it won't affect the story. _**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I can't, I just can't believe what happened with Tori. I feel tears dripping down my face. I just cheated on Gaby, really cheated.

I feel the wind as I drive make my wet face colder. I need to calm down before getting home.

But I can't go home! I can't face her, not like this. I wish I could talk to someone, if I could only go to Cat and confess, but she'll hate me; I can't go to Andre, he'll tell Cat; there is no way I can go to Beck or talk to Ash. I can't tell Mom, Dad or Ty that I just cheated on their daughter and sister. I'm alone… I'm really alone. I lose Gaby and I lose everything.

I drive and drive on my way to nowhere.

How? How could I've done this? This is not me, I'm not a cheater, more important I'm in love with Gaby, why the hell did I let this happen? Why did I let myself… God, I can't even think about it.

All my body hurts, but this pain in my chest, it's too much. We were supposed to go to Tori's house to order some food and watch a movie, relax… nothing more. We already agreed no to push it, to be just friends again.

As we walked from the beach to the parking lot, we decided to order something instead of going to a restaurant. We could talk some more and her family wasn't arriving until nightfall, we had the house for ourselves. She had walked all the way to the beach that morning, so we took my car and drove off. We laughed all the way there, listening to music, singing along, like friends do… FRIENDS.

I keep driving on automatic mode and I think of how things went down, how I screwed everything up.

We arrived to Tori's home and picked up the phone to call the delivery place. We ordered a large pepperoni pizza and waited on the red couch.

"Please tell me I didn't do or said something completely embarrassing last night" - Tori asked ashamed.

"Well, you did 'complement' my butt" - I said shaking my head and mocking her a little.

"Ugh, I actually remember that" - Tori laughed with me.

"So Vega, you like my butt, hum?"

"Is it to weird If I say I do?" - She smirked shaking her eyebrows a couple of times.

There!

That's when it happened, that's the moment I wondered what would be like to take her lips with mine once again, take it further, pull her shirt off, see her naked… everything, I imagined all I would do to her in two-seconds.

"Tori?" - I whispered looking at her lips.

"Yes?" - Her sexy smile was still drawn on her lips.

"Would it be to weird if I say I want to kiss you… so badly right now?" - My eyes moved from her eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes, I wanted her and I didn't care about anything else.

Tori didn't wait for me to repent. She quickly stood up and took my hand, she didn't ask, she didn't hesitate, she just dragged me to her room. We were alone in her house, her parents wouldn't arrive for hours, but she wanted to have more privacy, she wanted intimacy.

—

**A/N Rated M for explicit sexual situations; if you don't like to read it please skip to the same comment lines below. Thanks!**

—

I entered her room and she closed the door behind her and locked it. There was no time for words, she lunched for my lips and started a kiss like no other I ever had. I felt the warmth of her breath inside me, our tongues playing wild games with each other, her hands pulling me closer to her body. I felt the need to press her into something, I lowered my hands and grabbed her butt slightly lifting her on the air as I pushed her to the wall. She straddled me and locked her legs around my waist for support.

I remember the hit was a little to hard, she complained with a sound that only made me more horny, I started to kiss her neck, biting it hard. There was no subtlety, no consideration, we where having sex not making love.

Our respiration only grew more agitated, her moans exhaled from her mouth as if her heart was ready to give up, and I loved it. By then her weight started to be to much for me and I took us to the bed. Her body clashed as she fell into the mattress.

That was my opportunity, that was my way out of it. It was a second… and I decided not to take it. In that moment I knew what I wanted, and I wanted her… I wanted Tori.

I took my shirt off as quickly as I could, I saw her eyes fill with lust as she lifted herself into a siting position and got close enough to start kissing my stomach. The feelings I had in that moment hunt me right now, I can still feel her burning lips on my skin.

Tori surrounded me with her arms to release the clip from my bra, we wasted no time, I made a bold move and removed her shirt at the same time, she was wearing nothing underneath, her breasts were my glory, but she didn't let me touch them yet, she was busy kissing mine.

I don't know when it happened… I was too lost in the sensation that her tongue and teeth created on my nipples… but she was taking my pants and underwear off, I let them fell on the floor. I straddled her pushing her down to kissed her all over, it was my turn to taste her beautiful boobs, so perky and soft, her dark nipples arousing at my touch. The sounds she made, the heat that her skin emitted, her fingernails digging into my back… how could I resist?

Tori turned us over and started to kiss me from my chin to my ribcage, one of my most sensitive parts, I jolted sporadically as I felt her making her way down. She spread my legs and anchored herself to my thighs; she teased me blowing air to my incredibly wet center. Tori looked up to meet my eyes and without breaking contact she plunged in and started licking my slit. She didn't wait too long to slide her fingers inside me and start pumping fast. Her fingers curling, thrusting, her mouth sucking my clit, maybe it was all this tension between us but, it didn't take me too long to cum. She stayed there for a while longer, licking every bit of me before returning to my lips.

She got close to my ear and whispered "You are delicious Jade" and she started biting my earlobe. I was wrapped up with the smell of her skin, she was sweeting and it was so sweet, it was driving me crazy.

"I can't wait to taste you, I need you Tori…" - I whisper back…

—

**A/N Rated M explicit section is over.**

—

Everything was going so well until she said it...

"I love you Jade"

No, no, no, no, no, no, that wasn't supposed to be love!

Those words took my out of the trance I was in. My conscience returned to me and I felt this pain on my chest, this pain that it's still here… I cheated.

I pushed her off and got up to take my clothes and dress up as fast as I could. I could barely hear her words as I hurried out the door. I remember a "stop" too many times, "don't go, let's talk" another bunch, "I'm sorry" a thousand more. But all I wanted was to get out of that house and forget.

I come back from my memories and realize where I was. How the hell did I get here? I find myself parking in front of my mother's apartment building. If I only knew her well enough to be able to confide in her but I don't, what would she say about her disappointment of a daughter?

I stay here for a while lost in my thoughts, replaying everything, again and again. It's dark outside already, I look at the time on my phone, it's 9pm and I have too many lost calls I couldn't even care for.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the opposite window of my car. I see my mother holding two cups of coffee. I look at her and she smiles, a flash comes back to me from my childhood, she used to look at me with that smile every time she brought me hot cocoa to bed. I reach to the side and open up the door.

"I thought you could use something hot" - She says.

"Thanks" - I simply reply, "Do you want to come in" - I don't even know where that came from.

She doesn't think twice, she sits down and closes the door.

We stay silent for a moment. I don't know what to say.

"Jade, you've been here over three hours… is everything OK at home?" - She finally asks.

"I did something terrible and I can't go home" - I confess.

"Jade what happened? Are you OK? Did someone hurt you?" - She is quick to ask, she sounds just like me.

"No, I did it… to Gaby" - I don't even look at her, why am I telling her this? Maybe it's because I don't care if I lose her and she is the only one I can tell.

"Jade, whatever it is that you did, I'm sure that you and Gaby can fix it" - She responds, still worried, hesitant in what to ask next. I'll make it easier for her.

"I cheated on her with one of my friends… I don't think we can fix this" - I zip my coffee, my sight lost on the panel of my car.

I can feel her looking for the right words to say, she takes her time.

"Jade, you may not like what I'm going to say, but if you want to fix this you have to be honest with her and tell her what happened" - I don't say anything. I continue sighing deeply and zipping the rest of my hot drink.

"Can I ask you something?" - I say to her.

"Anything"

"Why are you hurting them? Why are you mean to your family?" - I confront her, maybe I'll understand why I destroyed everything today.

"I… don't know what you are talking about" - My statement surprises her, maybe she doesn't know what she is doing.

"Matt hates me, and he has every good reason" - She stays quiet and let's me talk, "He yelled at me he hated me, and that I didn't deserve my girlfriend" - I take my time to continue; she doesn't say a word.

"He doesn't understand why you love me, why anyone does; he said I was a monster just like you" - I hear her letting out a deep breath. "He is eight years old, why haven't you shared Christmas with him? Why don't you take him to the park? Why don't you celebrate him? His life… the one you left me to protect"

I turn to her and see her silently crying, well, at least now she knows.

"I feel that you came back here chasing someone that no longer exist, you want your nine year old kid back, but I'm 17 and I'm no longer a kid" - I start crying again, but now because I'm finally telling her what she needs to hear. I do it with care rather than yelling or ignoring her like I have been doing all these weeks in therapy. "You are losing them and you don't even notice, you have been so focused in me… you have to stop"

"I want to make up for all those years Jade, I couldn't celebrate when I knew you were out there. I just couldn't" - She recognizes.

"Want to make it up to me?… Love them, read books to them, take them to the park, put them first, be their mother" - I turn to look at her, our eyes finally meet. "Be the mom I remember I had… maybe then, all I had to go through will be worth something"

"Jade… I can't let you go" - She says sobbing.

"You don't have to, but I'm not the one that you have to get back. Maybe if you try being the mother I once had and not the bitch that left, things can be different" - I take her by the hand and show her a half smile.

She cries smiling and nods agreeing with me.

"It's late, I should go. I have to find a way to talk to Gaby" - I say and let go of her hand.

"Be honest Jade, trust me, it's better that she knows from you and not that she finds out from someone else, these things always tend to come out sooner or later" - She opens the door from the car and turns to me again, "If you need a place to stay, you are always welcome in our home" - She goes out and shots the door. She stands on the sidewalk and watches me leave.

I arrive home and stay inside the car for around 40 minutes before entering the house. I need to think about what I'm going to tell Gaby.

I can't do this to her, but my mother was right, she deserves to know from me, I don't want to hide this. I don't want to lie to her anymore.

I make my way slowly into my room, it's late and everyone is sleeping. I can't just go to Gaby yet, I want to wash my face and look at myself in the mirror before going to talk to her.

It's true, Gaby forgives almost anything when she is half asleep but 'this' she won't forgive, she won't, I wouldn't.

How do you tell your girlfriend that you kissed your friend on several occasions and that finally today you crossed the line?

It all happened so fast and Tori looked so beautiful. After a week of spending every minute thinking about her, if I should give us a chance, I wondered, I just wondered 'what if?' and next thing I knew…

I can't stop crying, I have to tell Gaby tonight. I change into my PJ and walk softly into her room. She is fast asleep; she looks so calm, so beautiful. I walk to the other side of the bed and slowly get in. I don't want to wake her up just yet.

I want to look at her one last time, because after this she'll hate me. My chest feels like it's going to explode, the pain runs all through my body. I can't do this, I can't, I don't want to lose her.

"I love you" - I whisper almost soundless. I needed to tell her… God… I'll miss her so much.

I can't do this.

"Hey" - Gaby wakes up and automatically surrounds me with her right arm and graces the back of my neck with the thumb. I love when she does that.

"I love you" - I repeat this time loud enough so she could her me.

"Did you had fun with Tori?" - She speaks softly and closes her eyes again.

What did she just say?

"How did you know I was with Tori?"

"I'm sorry, I called her after Matt and I left" - She keeps her eyes closed. "I knew you needed a friend and she said she knew where you would go"

"Gaby" - I whisper. I can't… my heart is breaking.

"Mm hmm?" - She mumbles.

"Nothing"

"Turn around, let me hold you" - She asks so sweetly, so lovingly… it was a mistake, Tori and I made a mistake.

I oblige and turn my back to her, I love being spooned by her.

She places her left arm under my neck and with it and her right one she embraces me and pulls me close to her. Her lips rest on my right shoulder and I can hear her deep breathing right on my ear.

Her feet start to caress mine, I know what she wants, she does this every time she wants to wake me up to have sex.

She starts kissing my shoulder and then moving to the base of my neck with soft kisses allowing her tongue to touch my skin from time to time.

I stay still, as if I was asleep; I can't have sex with her after what I did with Tori, it would be terrible in so many levels.

Eventually she stops and places her lips back on my shoulder.

"I love you" - She whispers.

I turn my way back again to face her.

"Noooo" - She mumbles complaining at the sudden movement.

"I'm sorry" - I say with double intention. I was so sorry for doing this, all of this with Tori. I have to tell her.

"What's going on? Just tell me" - She says with her eyes still closed.

"Something happened with Tori today"

"Jade" - She starts to giggle, "It's OK, I know that you confide in her, I'm glad you have someone to talk to about all that's going on with your family"

Oh my God, she thinks this is about them! I can't tell her. I'm so confused, I should but I can't lose her, I won't.

"Is that why you are so bothered? I know that you'll come to me when you are ready" - Gaby asks opening her eyes slowly.

"I don't want to lose you" - I reply feeling my heart jump in my chest.

"You wont lose me for this, I'll always be here for you" - She gives me a quick kiss and turns her back to me inching all she can to touch her back with my chest. She grabs my left arm and surrounds herself with me pressing against her body. She caresses my arm with her thumb, Gaby's trademark loving gesture.

I'll have tonight, just like this, with her still loving me and with me pretending everything is OK.

I press my arm harder into her and pull her as close as I can and I tell her I love her before we both fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N You got a little desperate! Jori was coming but I wanted to build up to it, there are other things happening soon too. Don't lose faith in me! Have a good rest of the week, I'll be posting on Saturday! Please leave a comment if you liked it or if you didn't… Bye!**


	37. Chapter 37 - Suspicion

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Once more thanks for reading and extra thanks to ToDieWouldBeABigAdventure, sunflower94, CommandedFiction and mouseforever16 for taking the time to leave a comment.**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Hahaha, very funny Ash" - I say taking the phone with my shoulder and my cheek while I pick up the garbage bags from my RV to the container outside. It's been a long time since I cleaned this place.

"What? All I'm saying that your relationship might need some spicing up" - She replies in a playful way.

"I'm not going to take Tori to a Motel, you are crazy"

"Are you honestly going to tell me you used to have sex with Jade in your RV?" - Ash laughs at the idea.

"Yes, all the time and she didn't complain"

"And tell me, did you enjoy the rocking and sound of the moving vehicle while you… you know, or are you a soft lover Beck?" - She can't stop making fun of me.

"Oh, come on stop!" - I beg. This conversation is embarrassing.

"Look, seriously, why don't you just talk to her and ask her how she feels" - Ash suggests, "You shouldn't let time pass you by and grow more insecure each day"

"Yeah you are right" - I guess I have to talk to Tori and see if everything is OK with us, "I'll do it another day though, we got invited to Gaby's house tonight, you know, George is home from Palo Alto for the week" - I tell her trying to pick something nice to wear, "You should drop by, at least for Ty's birthday party just like 3 years ago"

"Oh that party, so many _wonderful_ moments" - She says sarcastically.

"What? It was fun, our very first drunk party, I have fond memories of that day… and blank lapses"

"Yeah, a lot of _firsts_ happened at that party" - Ash continues with her angry tone.

"Firsts? What are you talking about Ash? Don't be so cryptic… share" - I close the door of my closet and lay on my bed.

"Oh, you don't know? Gaby lost her virginity at that party… with George!" - Ash finally tells me what she was so bothered about.

"Hahaha, no fucking way!"

"Oh, yes! She told me months later when we were dating and I was like… but Gaby you are freaking GAY, and she was like _'Oh, but you know… it's Georgie, he is cute and funny'_ and blah, blah, blah I was ready to go look for him and kick his ass" - She is still a little angry but laughs, "Damn George, but well, I thought you knew, Gaby is like _'who cares anymore'_ and you know how she's around him"

"Yes, I know, _if she could be straight for someone it would be George_" - I repeat Gaby's own words, she has said that many times. I look at the clock and realize I'm late, "I didn't know… Anyway, Ash you are coming for the play on Thursday, right?"

"Yes sir! I couldn't miss it, Gaby already has my ticket" - She assures me, I really want her to come and see our work.

"Well, I have to go get ready, I have to pick Tori up and it's already 6pm"

"OK Shaggy, say hi to the douchebag for me, and have a good night" - She says quickly.

"I'll send him your _love_" - I giggle, "Have a good night as well and see you on Thursday"

I better run dinner is at 7pm. I hope Tori's feeling better, she has been sick for a couple of days and she has been behaving really strange for at least the past couple of weeks.

I hope it's nothing huge and we settle things. I really want to start having a normal relationship again after this week.

**Gaby's POV**

Yesterday was nice, cuddling with my girlfriend in what felt like forever and getting that _I'm happy _feeling all over me.

Today… I just want to crawl into the deepest hole in the world and bury myself in it, disappear, that's all I want.

Yesterday, I would have denied the possibility and defended Jade, she would never fall so low to cheat on me, to be that person that plays around and has the nerve to lie to the person they are with in the face.

Today, I wonder, who it is? Why did she do it? What am I to her, if she is doing this with someone else? When did it start? Why? Did she ever loved me?

I have this deep pain inside and I feel it consuming me, yet I have to put on a happy face and pretend I don't know.

The music is blasting my ears but I don't care, at least is harder to think this way.

I awoke early today and went straight to take a shower, I didn't want to wake her up, she always begs for ten more minutes, so, I tried making the least noise possible.

I was enjoying the water falling through my body, letting it hit my neck and back when all of the sudden I feel her embracing me from behind, her breasts touching my back, her lips on my neck.

"Good morning Babe" - She said softly, she surprised me and I was glad, it's always nice to have her like this, is intimate and is sexy.

"Hey" - Is all I could say, I was enjoying the moment, our bodies intertwined, the hot water making the air foggy and the peace…

We started washing each other, passing the soap over our backs spinning it through our chests and going down to our navels. Then we left the soap aside and started rinsing it from our skin with our bare hands, giving each other soft massages. Our naked bodies separated by a tiny wall of water and soap that only made our skin silkier to the touch.

I have been insecure about our relationship, but I never imagined before the possibility of this happening to us. I thought she was keeping something from me, but never this. Maybe she was feeling too much pressure, I thought, maybe she wanted some time apart to figure out her feelings about her mother. I even imagined that she was mad at me for being there for Matt and that it was the reason she was pulling away. But no, she was cheating on me all along, sleeping with someone… lying to me.

I want to cry my eyes out, but I can't. At least I cried some at the shower this morning.

As I was rinsing the soap from her skin I started noticing a couple of bruises. It didn't cross my mind; this is how convinced I was… until then. She had a couple around her ribcage another one on the inside of her left boob, I thought for a second about asking her how she got them, it even crossed my mind that maybe the seatbelt from the car made them on a hard break, but then, as she turned her back to me, I saw on the inside of her thighs a couple of large ones and her lower back filled with little pressure dots almost imperceptible, just like the ones I leave when we have sex… and then I knew. She had sex… just not with me. We haven't been together in days, but these bruises were recent, they were yesterday's.

This pain I have, is a fraction of what hit me at that instant, a jolt of coldness expanded inside me as if I was hit by lightning. I closed my eyes denying the thoughts that suddenly clouded my mind I opened them again and stared at her neck, I know that tears have started to leave me, I kept quiet and held my breath, I didn't know what to do, how to react, should I confront her o ignore it. All the questions entering my brain at the same time and I froze.

There she was once more, looking deeply into my eyes and smiling, she couldn't see my tears, they were mixing with the water that fell between us, and I tried as much as I could to hide my pain. She got really close to me and then kissed me only pressing her lips with mine, I felt betrayed, I felt dirty. She broke the kiss and hugged me, I could feel her warmth, one that before I would have mistaken with love, honesty and care… not anymore.

"I love you" - She whispered in my ear as she pressed our bodies closer.

_'__No you don't'_ is all I could think, she was lying to me and doing it so perfectly, so calmed… Lies, they were all lies. I know she wanted me to say it back but I couldn't. How do you tell someone that deliberately hurts you that you love them. I mean, I do love her, but I can't ever allow myself to say it again. She doesn't deserve it.

She stepped away after a few seconds and we got out and got ready for the day.

Jade had therapy and I had plans with Cat and Andre to go to the mall and to watch a movie before lunch. I put on my best face, I'm a terrible actress but I think that the person I wanted to convince the most was myself.

I was a zombie all morning but Cat and Andre are in that honeymoon stage and they don't pay attention to anyone else. I was actually relieved; I didn't want to confess to anyone, not yet, I wanted to be sure or at least be ready to say it out load.

At the Movie Theatre Cat picked a romantic comedy, I couldn't care less, the whole function I blurred the images in front of me, thinking about the moments Jade's been distant, when did this start? Who has she been close to? Does Cat know or is she hiding it from everyone? I remember all our _I Love You s_ I remember the first time she said it to me, was she lying to me then? Was I a game to her? Every time I think of something else this pain pulsates on my chest, like a bomb going off.

I'm lost.

I go back to last night. Jade was with Tori pretty much all day, could it be her? She has been spending a lot of time with Tori because of the play and the other day she stayed over at her house to take care of her. But what hits me are the things Jade said when she got home last night.

_'__Something happened with Tori today'_ \- She said, she was afraid, I assumed it was because she has been confiding in her about her feelings with all this crap about her mother instead of coming to me.

_'__I don't want to lose you' _\- I remember clearly, she was trying to tell me, but she chose not to, and I trusted her so much I never imagined she meant something else happened. Perfect! My best friend's girlfriend and my girlfriend.

Wait, does Ash know?… No, no she can't, she would have told Beck and me. I feel my mind starting to betray me.

The movie was finally over and Cat and Andre commented on it, of course I didn't even pay attention to who was in it, so I lie and tell them I fell asleep because I didn't slept at all last night.

"You should've told me, you could've stayed home and slept a little" - Cat said with a concerned frown.

"It's fine, we made plans, I'm sorry I let you down" - I answered fast, if I had stayed home I would've been crazy by now.

"I'm sorry you missed it, it was funny and romantic" - Andre smiled at Cat and gave her a sweet kiss. They looked perfect together, which only made me sadder… we use to be perfect, we use to be the envy of everyone… or maybe just the mockery me, I do not know anymore.

As soon as we got back home I came straight to my bed and grabbed my headphones. I put some electronic music on, I didn't want sad lyrics to further confuse me, I craved to fall asleep, I didn't want any more unwanted thoughts invading me.

I don't know how many hours have passed or if it has actually been hours at all, but I felt Jade kissing my shoulder trying to wake me up. I played dumb, I had no intentions of dealing with her right now, or today or tomorrow or I didn't know when, I wanted to sleep some more, not think, I wanted to forget. I felt her covering me with a blanket and I assumed she left my room. My music was loud enough I didn't hear anything.

I wake up again and it's dark. I'm starving and I have a feeling there's a reason why no one has come to ask me again to come down and eat something.

I lie here on my bed, reflecting on all that happened today and breathe heavy for a few minutes. I'm sad, hurt and have no idea what I'm going to do the next time Jade and I are alone.

I take off my headphones and hear people talking downstairs, some music and I smell something delicious. I put my shoes on and go to the kitchen, we must have guests, maybe just Tyler and Nina, but any distraction right now is good enough.

I turn on the last flight of stairs leading to the kitchen and I hear an old familiar voice and I think: _'Georgie is home!'_. I hurry down and in a flash see Beck with Tori wrapped up with his arm leaning on the dinning table, Cat resting her body against Andre's on the kitchen counter and Jade siting alone on one of the chairs looking bored as ever, with her arm on the table supporting her head. I don't pay attention to them at all because I finally meet eyes with Georgie on the other side of the room, talking to Nina and Ty.

I smile at him with all my heart, _oh this boy is the death of me_, he sees me and runs to take me in his arms. Yes, just like a romantic movie, I hang in the air, a foot from the floor, spinning around.

"There is My Girl" - He says without letting me go, I hug him like there was no tomorrow. He is my crush, my exception; if there were one person I could be straight for, it would be him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home" - I say to his ear.

"I wanted to surprise you, I'm also cooking you favorite dish" - He rocks me softly; I'm still in the air hugging him.

"Hmm uhmm" - Jade clears her throat, she is standing right beside us. Georgie and I turn to her and see her sending him a death glare like no other I've ever seen her give anyone… ever.

How dare she! She slept with someone; she's been cheating on me for I don't know how long, probably with my best friend's girlfriend, who, by the way, is right HERE.

"My Girl tonight, little one… too bad for you" - Georgie says, he's never been subtle, and right now it's something I thank him for. I look back at him and smile, Jade now turns to me and raises her eyebrows as high as she could, demanding in silence to get down from the boy right this instant. Fuck her! I won't, she doesn't own me and right now I'm pissed off.

My parents walk through the door and he puts me on the floor to go to say hello to them.

"Gaby, what the hell?" - Jade raises her voice very upset.

"Don't start Jade, I hate jealousy, so back off" - I say and leave her standing to go say hello to Beck and Tori, ugh, I wish I could just ignore her or ask her what the hell is she doing at my house after fucking my girlfriend.

Dinner goes by too quickly. Georgie cooked: Caramelized Lemongrass Chicken Breasts with Almonds, I love it! He is a great cook and this is my favorite dish. I sit right next to him at one side and Beck at the other one. Jade sits right in front of me, but I pay no attention, my boy and I were catching up and I wasn't in the mood to be bitter by whatever the deal was with her.

"So, do tell me you are staying here until you go back to Palo Alto?" - I joke hitting him with my elbow a couple of times.

"I already got the keys of the pool house, he winks at me" - I swear if Jade could irradiate fire we would have been burnt since we laid eyes on each other.

"Maybe we can finish playing that Monopoly game from 6 months ago" - I propose, I really want to avoid sleeping with Jade tonight.

"Deal" - He reaches my forehead and kisses me.

I turn to Jade and see her angry but also hurt, and is now that I start to regret my behavior.

We all go to the living room, after cleaning up, to keep talking.

I watch Jade from the couch I'm sharing with George and I see her looking through the window, her sight lost in nothing and it hits me, I've been a bitch, I've been hurting her all night and she doesn't even know why. I should've felt accomplished, I shouldn't care, she is betraying me… but I can't, I'm not that cold, I can't forget that I love her, even with all of this, even if I shouldn't… I care about her.

She turns back to see me and sighs closing her eyes, I signal her to the garden, we need to talk. She comes slowly and approaches me doubting why I've asked her out here.

"You are not having a good time?" - I ask right away as we start walking without direction, just getting away to get more privacy.

She answers shaking her head, not a word leaves her lips.

"Why?"

"Watching my girlfriend flirting with the guy that took her virginity is not as fun as you would imagine" - Her hurt voice gives her away. That's right, that Thanksgiving Day she asked if Ash had been my first and I told her about Georgie.

"You know you have nothing to worry about, after all you and I are not the kind of people that cheat, right?" - I know, I'm starting to be cruel, but I want to see her flinch, I want to see regret, I want to convince myself there is something to fight for, but she is such a good actress, she doesn't even look away. She stays in character so naturally.

"Yeah, you are right, we are not"

"OK, so you won't mind that I'll spend the night with him at the pool house, to catch up" - I start walking slowly back to the house.

"I'm sure you have a lot to talk about" - She calmly says walking right beside me.

I can't believe her indifference… at least she could act jealous, she could demand I stop the flirting or that I go to bed with her tonight, but she doesn't and it's because she is feeling guilty. Doing any of these things will make her a complete hypocrite and by not doing them she gave herself away.

We step inside the house and everybody is saying goodbye. Mom and Dad say good night and we are left in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well George, it was very nice to meet you but we have school tomorrow and I need to sleep, I'm spent" - Cat says and reaches for a hug.

"It was nice to meet you too little red" - He winks at her, typical George, flirt is his first language.

Jade comes to my side and gives me a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, have fun" - I was paralyzed by that, no death warning to George, no angry looks, not even her usual sarcasm.

"Good night" - We both say to her as she climbs up the stairs.

The night is warm and filled with laughter but also tears. He picked up that something was going on with me and Jade and I told him everything. He's always been a great confident and even a better adviser. He asked me to look deep inside me before making a final decision.

"Be sure this is real and that your wide imagination is not playing tricks on you. You could be sorry if you break up only to know that what's been going on with her is something else you didn't expect" - George warned me.

I know he is right, I have to be sure before confronting her, before making up my mind about her guilt, like I have done all day today.

"What if it was a mistake Gaby? People make mistakes; it doesn't mean she doesn't love you. And if it was, could you forgive her?" - He added, "The things that are happening to the two of you are not kids games, and being a grown up is not black and white"

I guess he left me with more questions than answers. I have to think, ask myself all of these and know exactly how I feel before doing anything. In the end is my heart the one on the line.

Monday goes by quickly, Jade and I barely see each other, last rehearsals and all. Who knew all of this showbiz stuff was so complicated. I start playing everything in my head again, looking for ways to take the _cheating _idea off the table. The fact is that I can find at least one good reason to justify everything and that makes me doubt myself more.

Tuesday we talked about trivial things, I was not ready to start a conversation about what I believed had happened, after all I wasn't sure anymore. I watched Jade's behavior with Tori, she was indifferent to her, not even sharing a conversation as friends; she was avoiding her altogether.

Tori in the other hand was noticeably confused and suffering. There was obviously something happening with her. I also see Beck hesitating; he is contemplating their actions as well.

Wednesday arrives and the whole senior class is gathered around to watch the final rehearsal. The play is good and Tori and Jade perform to the top of their abilities.

Nothing odd, the kiss didn't even feel too real, I debate with the thought that I had been seeing the wrong scenario in my head, I continue to doubt about Jade cheating. I was certainly trying to convince myself everything was all right. I even started justifying her behavior, the bruises, all of it.

Tuesday morning we got late to school, my car broke down and we had to call AAA. I went straight to class and Jade to the Theatre, I wasn't supposed to see her until lunch, but Mr. Reed asked me to get some photocopies of the exam at the library. As I was returning to class when I saw Jade pulling Tori by the arm into the Janitors Closet. I couldn't stay and find out what was going on, I had to hurry back, but that single action on their part made me doubt again. All the feelings I fought so hard to get rid off all week came back as a tornado.

I sit here now, next to Beck and the rest of the writing crew to watch the play we all worked so hard for. The School Main Theatre is full, special guests have the best sits and everyone is very excited. My parents, Ty and Nina are around, also Ash and George.

"Excited about the play?" - I ask Beck who has a sad look, "Everything OK?"

"Yeah beautiful, I'm OK, probably just tired"

"Yeah, I know why you mean" - We both try to conceal our pain I know he has the same suspicions as me.

The lights go down and finally the actors come on stage. The play goes by and people laugh and sigh at different moments, it is a complete success, yet Beck and I can't seem to engage in anything else that is not the actions of both our girlfriends.

The last scene of the play arrives, Jade and Tori's kiss. Somehow this feels way too real, not like yesterday.

"I know I haven't been clear enough about my feelings for you" - Jade's character says getting closer to Tori.

"I don't want to get hurt" - Tori's character replies getting closer to Jade.

"I could never hurt you" - Jade's character takes a string of hair of Tori's face and placing behind her ear.

Beck and I close our eyes not wanting to see what we had feared the most.

"I love you" - Tori's character says looking straight at Jade and they both kiss.

We watch them kissing on stage and it hits us both, it's true, there was something in their eyes, in their touch, we just knew. Beck get's up from his seat and walks out, I gather some strength and walk out after him.

He had rushed into the Janitor's Closet and has sat on the floor. When I enter a few moments later I found him devastated and I sit right next to him.

"Is this even real? I mean, are they together?" - I whisper to him.

"I don't know Gaby, it feels like it"

"Things have changed, at least the last couple of weeks for us" - I continue, "But I really didn't notice until this week"

"It's been a little longer for us, I think" - Beck whispers back.

"I'm sure they have slept together Beck… I should have told you before, I'm sorry" - I confess to my friend, I regret not being honest with him.

"How can you know?" - He looks at me surprised.

"I saw Jade's bruises on Sunday" - Beck only shakes his head, he knows exactly what I mean, he dated her for two years.

"How long do you think that they have been lying to us?" - He places his hands on the back of his neck taking his head closer to his knees.

"I don't know… What are we supposed to do now?" - I keep my voice very low.

"I… I just can't… I can't be with her anymore" - He says with uncertainty.

"I can't be without her" - I recognize, "I have contemplated this, all weeklong. I thought it was going to be easy, your girlfriend cheats on you and you break up and move on. But I have tried imaging life without her and I can't Beck, it hurts to much"

Beck has a very quiet and sad tone in his voice as well as me. We almost speak in whispers.

"I have to break up with her tonight, I don't want to be a fool"

"I can't do that, I need her to tell me… that this… whatever it was, mattered to her"

"How can you possibly be with her, knowing what they did"

"Because Beck, I'm not sure this happened more than once and I need to hear from her that it was a mistake, I need to believe she still loves me"

"She doesn't love you… she has feelings for someone else" - Beck shed tears silently.

"I still love her to much to just let her go, she has to tell me… that she wants her"

Our phones start ringing at the same time. It's Jade and Tori respectively.

We stare at our screens and laugh in the irony of the situation.

"To our cheating girlfriends" - Beck raises his phone as if it was a glass of wine. I look at him and carefully clash my phone with his. We both answer the calls soon after that.

"They are waiting for us backstage. The play is almost over" - I say standing up, Beck does the same.

Beck and I hug and stay that way for a minute.

"Call me after if you want to talk, I'll go to the rooftop so we can speak freely, I'm not sure I'll talk to Jade tonight" - I frown at him.

"Will do"

We hurry back to the Theatre and are called on stage to meet the crew and cast to close the curtains finally ending the play.

* * *

**A/N Things are getting complicated for Jade and Tori. I wanted to do this chapter mainly from the other characters point of view and leave in suspense what is really going on between Jori after Saturday's event. I hope you liked it. See you on Tuesday or Wednesday and thanks for reading.**


	38. Chapter 38 - Not Sorry

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N chase19, mouseforever16, ToDieWouldBeA BigAdventure, sunflower94, Guest and CommandedFiction, thanks once more for leaving a comment, it's great to read what you think.**

* * *

**That Sunday morning**

**Jade's POV**

This morning I felt Gaby gently breaking away from my hold and getting in the shower, I couldn't resist. I want to experience everything with her again, start recovering what we've lost.

I had therapy today but Monique called to inform me that my mother cancelled the session, she was taking the kids to Disneyland which made me happy for some reason, I think she listened to me yesterday and she is making an effort.

Anyway, I got the morning off and I knew Gaby, Cat and Andre had plans, so I decided to go to Tori's house to clarify my feelings about what happened between us.

As I park right in front of her house, I see a blond guy picking up Trina, this must be the new boyfriend she has been telling the whole school about.

I get out of my car and approach the house. I'm about to ring the bell when Tori opens the door and stops at once surprised to see me right outside.

"Jade" - She breathes out.

"Hey Tori" - I manage to say, "Can we talk… about yesterday?"

"I have to run some errands" - She closes the door and leaves passing right by me but stops a few steps ahead and turns, "Who am I kidding, I was going to the park, I needed some air… want to come?" - She looks at me with those _please come_ eyes and I meet her nodding.

We walk to the park that is not far away. Is a sunny day and Tori is wearing very short jean shorts with a purple tank top and black converse, she looks so cute.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had therapy and you were going to talk to your mother about Matt"

"I did, yesterday, I went to her apartment after leaving your place" - This feels strange. We are having a meaningless conversation like nothing happened and avoiding the real issue, us! "Not that I actually got inside, she came out and we talked in my car. She cancelled the session today so…"

"So you came here to check on me? Apologize? Break up? What?" - We approach the shadow of a big tree and sit down in opposite directions to be able to see each other.

"Yesterday was a mistake, we let ourselves fall into temptation and we went too far, but… I shouldn't have left like I did" - I start playing with some wild flowers around me.

"I shouldn't have said _I love you_, it was too soon" - She tucks a few strings of her hair behind her ear. The wind keeps blowing them off.

"Tori, I like you so very much, but this isn't love for me… at least not yet. I can't play my girlfriend anymore and I know this hurts you, but I don't want to lose her"

"You love her" - I can feel the pain in her voice.

"I do… I'm sorry"

"Then we should stop this right now. But not like the last time, we have to stop it all" - Tori decides and she gets really serious.

"We can still be friends Tori, no need to be so radical"

"Really? Because last time we had this conversation it took us 48 hours to have sex… as _just friends_" - She finger quotes, "I'm sorry Jade but we can continue this game, I won't be your backup lover, you may not love me but _I love you_ and this is killing me"

"So, you rather not have me in your life at all?"

"If I can't have _all of you_, then I want _none of you_. This stops now; I'm not this kind of girl, the liar, the cheater, the bad friend… I'm done" - I can see Tori is so disgusted with herself and our behavior, she gets up quickly and is ready to go.

"What then? We are done? We no longer talk to each other?" "What does this mean?" - I stand up and face her taking her by the arm, not allowing her to run away.

"It means we go back to before we were friends, but this time we both ignore each other, I wont come looking for your friendship, we stop!" - Tori breaks loose from my hold.

"So, not even friends?"

"I'm sorry Jade but I can't…" - Tori hesitates, she is not ready to give up yet, "Give me time to be friends again. I need some space to get over you" - She grimaces with his lips, taking one last look at me, "Goodbye Jade… see you around"

I see her walking away. I guess this is for the best. I have to put all my energy into fixing my relationship.

I stay at the park wandering around the path and taking in the fresh air. I notice is a little late and start walking back to my car when get a phone call from Ty.

"Hey you, what's up?" - I answer his call immediately.

"Hey rugrat, I wanted to make sure you were coming home for dinner. I have a good friend coming over, I want you to meet him"

"Sure, I'm on my way now for lunch"

"OK good, see you in a few then"

Ty is always bringing his friends home, he takes pride in introducing Cat and me as his sisters, it feels like a real family the one I never had, I love them and I really like having him as a big brother.

Just like every single day for the past week, I get home and see Cat and Andre making out on the living room.

"Hey Kitty Cat, hey Andre" - I walk inside and crash on the sofa next to them; it's fun to interrupt. I mean, come on! Cat has her room if they wanted privacy they could have it.

"Where is Gaby?"

"She went to bed, she was exhausted" - Andre informs me.

"Exhausted?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep during the entire movie, apparently she had a bad night and couldn't sleep" - Cat lets me know.

No, she didn't, I was the one that could only sleep a couple of hours and then dedicated the night to stare at her while she slept like a baby.

"I'm going to check up on her"

"Jade Baby, can you ask her to come down for lunch?" - Mom asks me from the kitchen.

"Sure"

I enter my girlfriend's room and I'm struck by the sweetest picture. I've always loved watching her sleep.

"Gaby?" - I whisper.

She can't hear me with her headphones on. I lean in and start kissing her shoulder to wake her up slowly, I don't want to scare her.

_Wow, she really must be tired. _

She doesn't wake up at all. I'll let her sleep she can eat later. I cover her up and I make my way downstairs again.

"Ty, who's coming for dinner tonight?" - I hear Cat talking, I make my way to Nina and Ty who have already arrived and give them a hello kiss.

"Oh, my best friend George, he lives in Palo Alto, he is coming for my birthday party next week" - Ty tells us and pulls me by the arm to sit next to him on the sofa.

_George, where have I heard his name before? _

I can't quite make a connection.

"Ty, make sure the pool house is ready and clean and that he has everything he needs, OK?"

"Yes Mom" - He lets out in an annoyed manner and shakes his head to me, Mom is a little obsessed with cleanliness.

"Did you invite Beck tonight?"

"Yes Dad, George wants to see the Scooby Gang again, too bad Ash is in San Diego, I hope that at least she comes for the party"

"I'll convince her if you want me to" - I'll make sure that she comes. I've missed her too much.

"When is George getting here" - Cat is curious, I think she might know who he is, she looks concerned and she is abstaining from looking at me. What the hell is wrong?

"In about an hour or two, he's cooking tonight so we are meeting on the Grocery Store and buying what he needs"

"Let me guess, he is cooking Gaby's favorite food" - Dad giggles.

"You know those two" - Ty continues and grins.

George, Gaby wh… Holy Fuck! That George? The one she lost her virginity to? That George!

I feel my expression changing drastically.

"You know Jade, I hope you don't get too jealous, George is a huge _Gaby Fan_" - Ty says making fun, looking at my, now very surprised, face.

"Well, he better keep himself behind the line if he doesn't want to lose his head" - I mumble. I don't like this at all.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should warn both of them" - Ty adds still giggling.

What does that mean? Who cares! He better behave.

The hours didn't take too long to pass by. George is actually a really good-looking guy, tall, big brown eyes, shiny brown hair and a smile that supposedly melts Gaby straight to heterosexuality! At least that what Ash messaged me 5 minutes ago… of course I hated him by default.

"Jade, pretty name" - He comes close to me, I give him a fake smile that lasts for two seconds and look away, "Ty told me you like to play the scary girl"

"Oh, Ty misinformed you, I don't _play_" - I don't like him, he better pick up on that.

"Gaby definitely has good taste in women, you are gorgeous" - He winks at me, what a little fuck!

"What do you want?" - I say to him in a despicable tone.

"I just wanted to get to know the girl My Gaby is dating, that's all" - If only I could swipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"She is MY girlfriend now!" - I make clear. Who the fuck does he think he is?

"Oh Jade, Gaby will always be MY girl… if you know what I mean" - He walks away triumphant. Asshole! I'm about thirty-seconds from taking my best pair of scissors and make an ornament out of him but I'm distracted by Beck and Tori walking in.

They greet everyone but when it comes down to me Tori stays with Cat at the dinner table, only Beck comes to say hello.

"Where is Gaby?" - Beck turns around looking for her.

"She is upstairs sleeping" - I mumble with a big frown on my face.

"What happened to you? You look like you are ready to kill someone" - He leans to the counter by my side.

"Is this stupid guy"

"Who, George? Hahaha, so, I guess you know about him and Gaby" - He laughs.

"I wouldn't find it that funny if I were you" - I warn him.

"Jade… if _I were you_ I would start breathing in and out in a controlled, nice tempo and relax" - He motions with his hands, "because the minute Gaby sees him you will lose your head"

"What the hell does this guy have?" - I raise my voice to Beck. Control? Sure! I'm already at the verge of killing someone.

"Come here, sit, relax" - Beck takes me by the arm to the dinner table were Cat, Andre and Tori are talking and then embraces Tori putting his arm around her shoulders.

She doesn't even look at me, I guess the _ignoring each other_ is on. Ugh, I hate this!

"There is My Girl" - I hear George exclaim as he runs towards Gaby and picks her up in the air.

And now I see what everyone was talking about, she has the most unimaginable smile on her face. I'm stunned, I don't think I've seen her this happy in weeks, certainly not since New Years.

_Oh my God, this feels as if I was in a real eighties movie!_

I wake up from my haze and get up in a jump to put an end this stupid show.

"Hmm uhmm" - I clear my throat to get their attention.

"My Girl tonight, little one… too bad for you" - He says and Gaby celebrates by turning to him with that big smirk.

I feel so fucking ridiculed by them; I feel cheated and pissed off!

I don't even pay attention to why, but he puts her down and walks away.

"Gaby, what the hell?" - I manage to say.

"Don't start Jade, I hate jealousy, so back off" - Excuse me, what? She walks away to say hello to the guys and leaves me here standing like an idiot. Unbelievable!

We are about to sit at the table to eat and I can seem to hide my anger. Tori passes by me and stops for a second.

"Not liking what it feels like being on the other side Jade?" - And just like that she continues her way to Beck.

Great! The night I've been dreaming off, Tori looking extremely happy with Beck and having a blast and Gaby throwing herself at this little bastard.

The worst thing is that Tori is quite right. I'm not entitled to play the hurt girlfriend over what Gaby's doing with this guy. Only yesterday I was having sex with Tori and I've kissed her many times before that. Even if Gaby kissed him right in front of me I wouldn't be able to complain without turning into a fucking hypocrite!

Everyone is enjoying the night laughing, telling crazy stories and I… I can't seem to figure out where the hell do I fit in all of this.

Gaby signals me to the garden, I guess she wants to talk. I'm confused because she has ignored me all night long.

"You are not having a good time?" - Gaby points out, like it wasn't obvious enough.

I barely shake my head giving her my answer while we start walking farther away.

"Why?"

"Watching my girlfriend flirting with the guy that took her virginity is not as fun as you would imagine" - I blurt out, how can I tell her she is hurting me, I've done worst and kept it from her.

"You know you have nothing to worry about, after all you and I are not the kind of people that cheat, right?" - Wow, in my face. I did, I cheated on you, I'm that girl.

"Yeah, you are right, we are not" - I can't admit it now, I need everything to be good again.

"OK, so you won't mind that I'll spend the night with him at the pool house and catch up" - Nice! She is spending the night with him, my dream come true… a deep pain runs through my whole body.

"I'm sure you have a lot to talk about" - I try to seem as calmed as I can, I don't want to give away my discomfort, it would only contradict my behavior with Tori and I was already feeling too guilty about that.

We get back in the house and everyone is already leaving. Mom and Dad give us their good nights and Cat immediately says goodbye and goes to her room; I'm not going to stay, if they were going to spend the night together, so be it, the sooner it's over, the better for me.

I lean in and give Gaby a kiss on her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, have fun" - That's all I could say, I feel defeated. I go upstairs to my room and get close to the window from where I could see the pool house right outside.

I wonder if Gaby would be able to do it, to cheat on me like I did on her. A part of me wishes she did, level the score, that way we can be even… and another other part of me is completely broken by the idea.

I didn't even fight for her down there; I just let her go. How can I demand from her what I couldn't give in the first place? I don't know… I have a hell week coming and the only thing I want right now is go to sleep.

**Wednesday**

We recently got home from School. Gaby is once again with that douchebag and I decide to spend my afternoon with Cat. It's been so long since we had some time alone.

"Kitty Cat, fess up! How is everything going with Andre? And I don't mean kissing and that lame stuff" - I joke to get a laugh out of her.

"_Everything_ is good, but there are a couple of things that I'm starting to get nervous about" - She starts to worry me with the seriousness in her voice.

"What's going on? You are not pregnant, are you?"

"God Jade! No" - Cat responds a little offended, "It's about College, he got into Julliard and… well"

"Well what Cat?" - I try to shake the words out of her.

"So did I…"

"What? You applied to Julliard?" - My eyes open and I draw a huge smile on my face; I can't seem to understand what she is telling me, this is actually great news!

"Yes, but I don't know what to do. I would love to go, it's an incredible opportunity, but I'm also waiting for my main College for Fashion Design and that is what I really want to study" - She looks sad.

"I told Andre about Julliard and he got so excited, he started making plans for the both of us… and I don't know if I want that" - She doubts, "I don't know how to tell him without discouraging him"

"Cat, I'm sure Andre wants you to pursue your dream not to follow him around"

"He thinks I'll be wasting my talent if I go to Fashion School, he told me that I have a voice that is unique and I could be a great and recognized singer" - She puts her elbows on her knees and holds her head with her hands as she exhales.

"Let's cut the crap Cat, you have to tell him, you should talk to him and explain that this decision is only yours. You tell him what _you_ want and that's it. He can't decide for you, be honest" - I complain, he has no right to tell her what to do.

"Speaking about honesty, can I ask you something, just bluntly ask you?" - Cat looks at me with some discontent.

"Sure Kitty Cat"

"Are you and Tori having a thing?" - Cat surprises me with this question. What? How? Tori must have told her, otherwise, how could she know?

"I don't know what you are talking about" - I disregard what she's implying.

"I know something happened between you, Tori and you have been acting strange since last week" - She points out to me.

"That doesn't prove anything Cat"

"OK fine, Tori told me about what happened on Saturday" - She affirms, but how, no, Tori never mention this the last time we spoke and why would she tell her.

"She told you? Tori told you about us?" - I ask.

"No, she didn't, you just did. What happened?" - Cat demands me to tell her. I can't believe I just fell for the oldest trick in the world.

"Nothing happened OK"

"She called looking for you about six times that afternoon, she sounded worried and desperate to talk to you" - Ugh, Cat is not going to stop insisting.

"You know how she is, nothing happened she is just being Vega" - I try to convince her that everything is OK, but Cat is not stupid she wont stop asking until I tell her.

"Why can't you trust me Jade? When did we stopped being best friends?" - Cat's upset, maybe I should confess.

"We didn't stop Cat but… you wont forgive me for this" - My expression changes, I lower my tone and get ready to open up to Cat.

"What did you do?" - She is angry now.

"We kissed a couple of times and… _that_ happened on Saturday"

"Oh Jade! How could you?" - Her disappointment shows, a look of disgust pierce my eyes.

"It's just happened Cat, it's not like we planned it" - I try to tell her.

"Fine, but you should've broken up with Gaby before or tell her right after"

"I don't want to break up with her OK, I made a mistake Cat" - I admit, I wont give her up, no way, I was confused that's all.

"And what are you going to do now?" - Cat grunts frustrated.

"Tori and I are done, we are not even friends anymore" - Not by my choice, but anyway, "And I'm only hoping that Gaby and I can get back to normal after tomorrow"

"Oh, that's why Tori's been wallowing all week"

"How has she been?" - I ask her concerned.

"Bad! She is sad all the time, confused, torn… but she's been avoiding me. I guess she didn't want to tell me and put you up against the wall"

I sit there in silence thinking this through.

"Jade… Don't tell me you are thinking on keep lying to Gaby"

"I don't want to break up and I don't think she will forgive me for this" - How can I explain to Cat that I only want to forget, to move on and recuperate what Gaby and I lost this past weeks.

"But that is not your choice to make! Do you honestly believe that having this big secret is not going to destroy you in the end?" - She gestures expressing her displeasure.

"Oh and what do you propose, that I tell her and she breaks up with me?" - I start fighting with Cat. I should have never told her, I knew she wasn't going to understand.

"Oh, I'm not proposing Jade, you either tell her tonight or I will" - Cat warns me… she just threatened me. I can't believe this bundle of red hair would dare to corner me and force me to confess.

"Cat!"

"I'm sorry, you are my friend, but I'm not covering this up for you. Gaby has the right to know the truth, to decide how to feel, who to give her heart to. But _she_ has to decide knowing the kind of person she is with" - Cat looks so disconcerted, so embarrassed, she is mad and with every reason.

I might not want to admit it, but being this selfish and immature girl, that doesn't confide in her own girlfriend is what's gotten us here.

"You are right, but please give me until tomorrow OK, I have to tell Tori, she has to decide whether to tell Beck about us or not" - I start to panic, Cat intimidated me into agreeing with her, she is not giving me any other choice.

"Tomorrow after the play… or I will" - She stands up and walks away.

**Thursday**

The anticipation for what is to come today is stressing me out. I couldn't even sleep yesterday after Cat's threat. We left for school running late thanks to me oversleeping and on top of that Gaby's car breaking down in the middle of the road. I run to the Theatre where all the actors are reunited to talk about final details for tonight.

After apologizing for being late I sit right next to Tori, my anxiety to the limit, I need to tell her about what happened with Cat and I want to do it fast or I'll be nervous all day and I can't afford that… not today.

"OK guys, everything is ready and settled" - Sikowitz says, "I'm very proud of you, I'm sure everything is going to be a success. Now, you can have the rest of the day off and relax until this afternoon, you deserve it"

All the people in the room start to disappear through the door and I stay behind waiting for Tori to finish talking to Beck, Cat and Andre.

"So guys, how about doing something relaxing today, we can go to Karaoke Dokie and eat something, sing a little bit" - Beck suggests to the group.

"That would be awesome" - Cat replies and Andre agrees.

But I need to talk to Tori first. We all head to the parking lot and I decide to steal Tori away.

"Beck can I speak to Tori for a minute"

"Sure, we'll wait for you outside"

I take Tori's wrist and lead her to the Janitor's Closet.

"Jade what's wrong with you, didn't you get the _we will ignore each other_ part of our conversation the other day?"

"Tori, look… I know we are not talking, but I have to tell you something and you are not going to like it"

"What happened?" - She answers quickly, she notices my discomposure.

"Cat knows, and she is threaten to tell Gaby if I don't" - I explain as fast as I can, I don't want Beck wondering what we are doing here, "I'm talking to Gaby tonight after the play. I just wanted to give you the heads up, that way you can make up your mind in what to say to Beck, because I'm sure Gaby will tell him about us"

"Shit, I wanted an easy break up, not a soap opera" - She mumbles pacing around the little room.

"I know, but Cat is serious, I've never seen her like this" - It's true, Cat is mad and she will go through with what she said.

"OK, I'll explain it to him. I hope that in the long run he can forgive me and we can be friends. This just got so fucked up" - She passes her fingers over her hair, "How did Cat found out anyway?"

"She set me up, I ended up confessing, but I didn't believe she was going to give me a final notice"

"OK, lets be honest with them then. This is going to be a mess" - She looks at me defeated. I know the feeling.

"I know Tori, I'm sorry"

"It's OK, lets get back to the guys, they must be waiting for us"

**That night**

Everyone is here at the play and all of it is coming out great.

My last scene with Tori is done; the play is finally over. This was the last kiss between us and I didn't fake it, it was real, at least we have that souvenir from all of this.

"Can you two please call Beck and Gaby, they have to be here in the next two minutes to be presented to the public and all of you can get your final ovation" - Sikowitz urges us, he can't find them anywhere.

Where are they, I remember seeing them sitting among the audience.

"Baby, were are you? Sikowitz is going nuts, the play is over, get here right now!" - I tell her as soon as she picks up.

"We will be right there" - Gaby says indifferent and hangs up . That was a little cold.

Who knows where they went, well... we better get ready to walk back on stage.

Here they come and we make the final ovation to the public.

After the play is done we meet with our family and I also see my mother and Miranda approaching.

"That was an amazing play" - My mother says very proud, "You co-wrote it?"

"Yes, with Gaby, but the adaptation was mainly her and some other classmates" - Is nice to feel recognized by her.

"Well, it was remarkable work, congratulations to all of you" - She smiles at Gaby and me.

After sharing a moment with everyone outside school, we get ready to go home. The worst feeling starts creeping inside me.

Ash is staying at the house over the weekend, not only because of the play but also for Ty's birthday party on Saturday. Since my girlfriend's car is at the shop, I drive the three of us back home. Ash and Gaby make conversation all the way but I'm too nervous about the talk I'm about to have, more that I have been the whole month anticipating the play, to even cross a word with them.

Amazingly Ash and George get along very well and after dinner they stay in the living room talking.

I go to my room to change into something more comfortable and to have a little time alone. I don't know how am I supposed to do this? Should I wait until we go to bed? Maybe not, she might stay with them all night, and if I don't do this Cat will tell her.

I find myself looking outside my window and I feel Gaby wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hey" - She whispers sweetly. I'm melting at her touch. I don't want this to be the last time she does this. I take a deep breath and decide this is the moment, wrong or right, this is it.

"Gab, we should talk" - I whisper.

"Oh" - She stiffens up and releases me stepping back, "So, it's happening… we are having the talk" - Gaby says and pulls away. What talk? I haven't even said a word yet… I really don't want to do this.

I turn around and try to get a hold of her but I contain myself, I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it if she is so close.

"I'm sorry… I just don't know how it happened and I… Gaby I'm…" - I tried to say it but just couldn't.

"It's Tori, I know" - Wait, she knows?… How?

"Gaby?" - I whisper again, she knows?

"I've known for some days now" - She sighed looking down.

I keep looking at her not knowing what to say. The silence is deafening. She knew and she didn't tell me, why didn't she confront me? Since when does she know? This feeling of uncertainty is overwhelming.

"What do you feel for her?" - She asks.

"Nothing Gaby, it was a mistake" - I say rapidly getting close to her, I want her back in my arms, I want to let her know I'm with her.

"No" - Gaby steps back.

"You can't ignore this Jade, I've seen how you look at her, how hard you have tried to stay away, to ignore her these past few days and you do a very good job, but it shows" - Gaby says looking straight at me, "You are hurting, you are doubting yourself and we shouldn't keep pretending everything is OK"

"Gaby, I don't hurt over her, I hurt over US, I love you, I don't want to lose you. You are my girl! My first love, my… " - I try to assure her but she interrupts me.

"I'm your FIRST but not your LAST, at least not right now. You lied to me, you cheated Jade and I'm sure you have feelings for Tori… You and I shouldn't be together anymore" - Gaby says being completely raw with me.

"Gaby, please Baby let's just… I don't want that… I was confused, I never should have said anything" - I break down and I notice I'm crying uncontrollably.

"Jade, I'm sorry but we can't" - Gaby says standing still.

"Why is this so easy for you?" - I can't believe Gaby is so cold right now, so distant while I'm a mess, tears running down my face.

"It's not! It hurts like something just exploded inside me, but this isn't about me, I'm not a part of what you need to figure out anymore" - Gaby replies.

"Don't say that" - I whimper reaching for Gaby again but she doesn't let me.

"What do you want me to say?" - She makes fists of her hands with anger and fights with herself in what to say next, "Beck is right… if I stay with you… I'm a fool"

"Baby… I love you, I'm sorry I made a mistake… please… I'm so sorry" - I start to get desperate, I'm losing her. I force myself to get close enough and grab her in a hug.

She pushes me away and puts the palm of her hand in front of my face.

"Stop! You slept with her and then came to me, you told me you loved me… God! You let me hold you… and all along you were lying to me" - She yells at me furiously, "You let her bruise you, you let her kiss you in the places I kiss you, touch you the way I touch you… Did you even think of me while you were with her Jade?" - I can't help but close my eyes shot, trying to keep the images from appearing in my mind.

"I felt dirty that morning in the shower after I realized what you have done… you kissed me and hugged me like nothing had happened…" - Her voice breaks, I can't take looking at her so hurt… by me, "because I'm worth nothing to you… your words were empty. You had so much time to tell me, but I guess you were not sorry enough to be honest with me"

"I tried to tell you but I couldn't… I didn't want this to happen" - I explain bawling my eyes out.

"Then you shouldn't have done it" - She cries with her hands in her face, "I've spent all week convincing myself it was nothing, even accepting what happened and thinking I could forgive you… because I love you so much but…" - Gaby takes a deep, deep breath and…

"We are done" - I could barely hear her.

"What? No, Gaby… come on, we can fix this, I promise you… please" - I beg with all I have but she rushes out the door. I try to grab her but she dodges me and walks out.

I'm about to run after her but George gets in front of me blocking the door.

"Let her be!"

"Get out of my way you Fuck!" - I push him but he is too strong.

"Jade stop… let her be, let her calm down, you are only going to make it worse" - He actually sounds concerned, "Give her the night, talk to her tomorrow, OK?"

"I don't want to lose her"

"I know… come here" - He embraces me, I don't know why I'm letting him… I guess right now all I need is someone to hold me.

**No one's POV**

Gaby runs downstairs and meets Ash by the staircase.

"I need your car keys" - She says drying her tears with the sleeve of her pullover.

"Where are you going?" - Ash asks concerned, Gaby likes to hide but this time she wont let her go by herself.

"Out, keys"

"No… I'll take you, tell me where" - She imposes herself. Everyone heard the fight and Gaby's parents asked her not to let her go out alone.

"Beck's… and a liquor store"

"Fine, let's go"

Both girls get inside the car and drive off. They stop to buy two Tequila bottles and continue their way to Beck's house. All the way Gaby continues crying and Ash leaves her alone. She knows her too well and she needs space, she is only there to accompany her. Besides they will surely talk at Beck's RV.

Ashley parks and Gaby immediately get's out of the car and knocks on his friend's door.

"Jerk, open up"

Ash gets out slowly, by the time she gets to the door Beck is already greeting Gaby with a bottle of his own.

"I'm guessing you also decided to break up tonight" - He says with a big grin on his face.

This situation is very uncomfortable for the one member of the gang who wasn't having a break up at the moment.

"Ash! Come in! Welcome to the noisy RV" - Beck yells remembering the other day's conversation.

She shakes her head and gets inside. By now Gaby has one of the bottles open and is serving herself a drink in an empty cup of coffee.

"Why don't you drink straight from the bottle dude!" - Ash says sarcastically.

"Didn't thought of that" - Gaby grabs the bottle and starts drinking directly from it like it was water.

"I was only joking, what the hell is wrong with you!" - She takes the bottle away from the broken hearted girl.

"hahahahahahaha" - Beck laughs pointing at her.

"How drunk are you?" - She turns to Beck and takes his bottle away from him.

"OK, these are the rules! I pour the drinks tonight and you two will do as I say!" - She starts as both of them stay quiet looking at her, "You want to get drunk? Fine, but you wont end up intoxicated in the hospital"

"Yes, Ma'am!" - Beck sits on the edge of his bed right next to Gaby.

"Drinks, drinks, drinks, drinks" - Both of them start demanding hitting their hands on their legs.

Ash serves small quantities on the cups; trying to limit her friends need to destroy themselves.

"So what did Tori tell you?" - Gaby asks drinking her poison all the way down.

"Another one please" - She points to Ash.

"Take it easy Gaby"

"Well, she confessed that they got drunk on one of the rehearsals on her house and kissed and then she fucked your girlfriend on Saturday" - Beck drinks at once letting it burn him, feeling a short relieve from his pain and continues, "I guess your assumptions were more than correct"

"You guys knew they were cheating?" - Ash asks in total shock. She couldn't believe that her friends knew and didn't do anything about it. She serves herself a shot.

"Oh, oh wait… wait this is the best part" - Beck gets up and hold his hands out, "She told me, hmm hmm hmm" - He clears his throat and starts talking in the best imitation of Tori mixed with a canary's voice he could make, "_Beck, you have to understand, I haven't felt anything for you in over a month, I was just waiting for the play to be over to break up with you_"

"What the fuck?" - Ash says and drinks up another small shot.

"Over a month?" - Gaby exclaims, "Holy shit" - And she continues drinking.

All three of them start laughing, all of the sudden the conversation turn into an amusing way to mock their exes.

"How did you found out they were cheating?"

"Oh she dared to take a shower with me the day after" - Gaby plugs the mp3 player into the speakers and looks for some music.

"OK, I'm lost… did Tori wrote with lipstick an _'I slept with your girlfriend'_ on Jade's back or something?"

"She might as well have" - Beck laughs and tries to explain to Ash the complexities of sleeping with Jade, "She has this thing and she bruises very, very easily"

"You know it took me weeks to perfect the art of pressing just enough not to leave her looking like a freaking piñata after the party" - Gaby blurts sounding more and more drunk.

"hahahahaha, good one… a piñata" - Beck laughs, he is already drunk, he had finished half a bottle of vodka by himself before the girls arrived.

Ash looks at her friends and decides not to drink anymore. The night seems very short they are drinking way to fast and with all the emotional baggage it wont take long for them to become sandbags she will have to take care of.

"What did she say to you? Bartender! Quick… another drink!" - Beck demands to Ash who is getting a little tired of being their dispenser, but well she set the rules and she complies.

"Well, that she made a mistake and that she was sorry… and didn't want to tell me because she didn't want to break up with me… or I think that she didn't want _me_ to break up with _her_" - Gaby looks up trying to remember the exact words, "Who cares… because… you know, if you kiss someone one time and you regret it, you simply don't do it again" - She asks for another drink with her finger pointing the cup, "but… they slept together after that…" - Gaby starts having trouble with organizing her ideas, "once… once is mistake but twice is a decision" - She drinks again all the way down, "See, she… decided to hurt me"

"Not only you beautiful… Jade was supposed to be my best friend you know…" - Beck says pointing his index finger a little to hard on his chest, "…and she fucked my girlfriend, Jade fucked my girlfriend!… Cheers!" - He lifts his cup to Gaby and Ash but before drinking he realizes: "Dude! I watched them kiss and kiss and kiss at rehearsals… and I'm sure that once I saw them crossing tongues… but I played dumb… 'cause I enjoyed it" - She turns to Gaby and giggles.

"Jerk, you never told me this… does that mean I had Tori's saliva on my mouth" - Gaby says with a grossed out face and pointing her tongue out, "Let's kill those germs with more alcohol!" - She screams out and Beck follows!

"Yeah! Lets kill those Tori germs!… More alcohol, more alcohol Bartender" - Beck laughs with Gaby. They resemble a couple of preschoolers asking for pudding.

"Enough! This is the last one, you guys are beyond drunk and it's not even been an hour!" - Ash takes the bottles and hides them in a drawer. Her friends complain to her and get up to fight her for the drinks. Of course they are so dizzy they can't even stay standing for long and they crush on the bed hitting each other.

"You two look like a couple of bad clowns, you know you both deserve better than those two" - She accommodates them in bed so the three of them could fit better and keep talking. "Let them have each other, you two can find hotter girls to be with"

The three friends stare at the celling laying in bed together just like when they where kids and the stared at the sky while camping during summer days at the cabins.

"Are you kidding me?" - Gaby interrupts sitting up, "Jade is the most gorgeous girl on this earth, no offense Ash… her eyes alone are worth my kingdom" - Gaby starts gesturing everything she says, clear sign she has lost her battle with sobriety.

"You'd give your kingdom for a bag of weed" - Ash clarifies.

"True, but I would give my bag of weed for those eyes!" - Gaby still jokes at the situation, Beck to the contrary has gone quiet.

"At least she loved you… Tori and I were a joke… besides I got cheated twice, once by my girlfriend and another by my best friend…you… you guys were epic" - He finally says more serious, the booze started to have a darker effect on him.

"Epic Beck? Really? Day one I met her she promised to torture me, to hurt me… I should've listen" - Gaby starts crying, "She made me fall in love with her and she played her part very well…"

"Oh come on you guys, stop this is not good for you" - She is seeing her best friends broken and she didn't know what to say, the sadness in the room starts to pull out every insecurity they have, all the jokes and laughter of before are now replaced with regret and pain.

"I wish I never met her… I could deal with the bullies at our old school, but at HA I had to meet the cruelest one of all" - She cleans her face and goes for the bottles Ash hid.

"No… Gaby, no! No more, you've had enough" - Ash stands quickly to stop her and takes the bottle away from her hands placing it over the table.

"Ash you don't know OK!" - Gaby screams, "You don't know how this feels, I can hardly breathe, my chest irradiates pain every time I remember her voice saying _I love you_… I don't want to feel anymore… I don't want to hurt… not anymore… I…" - Ash embraces her friend and starts rocking her, she is not going to let them fall apart, let them do more damage to their souls, Gaby sobs and howls in her friends shoulder holding her grip hard, the pressure of their bodies is somewhat comforting. All Beck wanted, on the other hand, was lying on top of that table, he got up and taking advantage of his friends moment he grabs the bottle and starts drinking away until it was empty, at least 3 complete shots at once.

"Where is the other bottle?" - He says confused, his eyes wobbling out of his control, Ash manages to leave Gaby and grab Beck who no longer could stand on his own.

"OK, the night is over. Gaby you go home, I'll call you a cab" - Ash drops her friend in bed and starts to take off his shoes and jacket to make him more comfortable.

"You can take me home!" - Gaby complains, "I don't want to be there alone"

"No, I can't, I have to take care of Shaggy, he is too drunk and I can't take care of the both of you like this" - Ash dials the Cab Company and gives them directions, "Gaby get ready, the cab will be here in 5 minutes"

"You are not fun!" - She says putting her pullover hoodie on.

"You want fun? Tomorrow I will show you two what fun really is… now promise me you will get home and go straight to BED!" - Ash takes Gaby by her arms and warns her, "If I find out you drank some more, or got high, or smoked, or went to the rooftop, I swear to you, you'll finally know what real pain is"

"OK, OK… I promise" - She sticks her tongue out to her friend, "I'm not that drunk you know"

"Sure babe, that mature gesture just proved it, now go home and straight to bed, I'll be there in the morning with this bag of potatoes" - She says pointing to their drunk friend.

"I love you Ash!"

"I love you too, now go, get out you dork" - Ash helps her friend into the Cab giving him the necessary recommendations and pays him in advance. After watching her drive away she goes back inside to take care of Beck.

Back at the Evans home Gaby manages to get out of the Cab and climb the stairs up to her room. She takes a slow and careful walk up to her bed and crashes on top taking out her shoes with her own feet.

"Where were you?" - A voice exclaims from the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing here Jade?" - Gaby says getting into the covers of her bed with her cloths on.

"Are you drunk?" - Jade notices the smell of alcohol all over her ex.

"Yep!" - Gaby replies in a playful but dismissive tone, "Now, get out I want to sleep"

"I'm not going anywhere, we should talk, we have to fix this" - Jade responds desperately, she is not known for her patience.

"Go Jade, we have nothing to talk about" - Gaby has trouble keeping awake. The Cab ride only made her dizzier.

"We have to talk, I need to talk to you!" - Jade insists with worry, she doubts is the best moment to talk, but her anxiety was building up and she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"OK, let's talk" - Gaby starts, "See, I need you to tell me _when_ because I've spent all night trying to figure it out but I can't pin point the exact moment"

"When what?" - The blue eyed girl looks at her puzzled.

"When did you decide that the best way to bully me… was to make fall so deeply in love with you… and then… break me in a million pieces" - The hurt girl mumbles out with a sad frown, her eyes closed, tears crawling from her eyes, "Did you at least enjoyed it"

"Gaby, I love you"

"Oh, and that's the other one, I mean, honestly if after graduating… you don't get the lead role in a big movie and win an Oscar... I will personally make some banners and protest because… you… you are the best actress ever…" - Her voice starts to break down as she continues to express her feelings to Jade, "See… I believed you… every time you said _I love you_... every time" - Gaby starts sobbing and whispers, so drunk she only feels the pain in her chest mixing with her dizziness.

"Gaby…"

"No, here... Give me you hand, I'll probe it to you…" - Gaby clumsily looks for Jade's hand under the covers and presses it on her chest as hard as she could, like she was trying to fill a hole inside her, "Feel this Jade, do you feel it?"

Jade only looks at her not knowing what to say. She couldn't understand.

"This is my broken heart" - Gaby whimpers and breathes heavy, "But it's no longer yours to worry about"

She lets go of Jade's hand, pushing it away. The dark haired girl was stunned, not knowing how to react, the love of her life was a bundle of sadness and pain that she caused and she couldn't fix it.

"Now…" - Gaby points Jade's nose with her index finger and taps it slowly, "get your cute butt off my bed… and get the fuck out of my room" - Gaby picks her dizzy body up enough to turn her back to jade and fall fast asleep.

Jade wasn't expecting that, the conviction of her ex's words, she was demanding her to leave. She no longer had a right to occupy a place in her bed and probably not even in her life. She was hit at that moment with the awful memory of the day her father sent her to the hospital, an inner void that consumed her… she had lost it all, and this time there wasn't a Gaby waiting to protect her on the other side, she had managed to destroy that as well.

* * *

**A/N **Dear Guest, I understand that you believe that the flow of the story breaks when I change a POV, but honestly, I like the kind of stories that allow me to look at a certain situation from all sides. When I choose to do so I always move the story along with that character, in this case it was a main character that yeah, is not Jade, nor Tori, but in this story is still a main character (Gaby).

Anyway, I say this because I do take into account your likes and dislikes and I appreciate very much your comments, in fact I am editing parts of the story from the beginning to give it more unity.

This story is not being developed in terms of structure or what will happen in each chapter anymore, all of that has already been decided. There will be 50 chapters in total and I really hope you like the ending, I do. Thanks for reading, and see you again over the weekend.


	39. Chapter 39 - Aftermath - Rated M

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story.**

**A/N Hello again! Thanks as always to mouseforever16, chase19, ToDieWouldBe ABigAdventure, CommandedFiction, I appreciate the time you take to read.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sexual situations are explicit.**

**I have added Authors Notes at the beginning and end of the that section, just in case you want to skip it, it won't affect the story.**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!_

I wake up to the sound of the banging door. Too loud! My head is exploding, my eyes are so puffed I can't fully open them. I've been crying non-stop since the moment Gaby turned her back on me and fell asleep, and I finally left her room. I've probably slept about… oh no… that watch must be wrong, 7 AM? I've only slept a half hour?

I stand up slowly, dragging myself out of bed to open my bedroom door. I feel like I have been hit inside, like I'm stranger on my own body, all of this is so surreal. I breathe in expecting the worse, all night long I've been asking myself, what comes next? I would have to move out, no way _Mom and_… Nikki and Jen will want me to stay here after what I did. Yeah, no longer Mom and Dad right? Who would want to be called that by the person that hurt their real daughter? And just like that another jolt of pain meets the center of my chest.

I reach the door handle and turn it unwillingly and slowly as if the extra seconds could make things better or at least delay more pain, I see Ash standing right outside with a shovel. My eyes open widely.

_Oh crap, she is here to kill me!_

"I told you not to hurt Gaby Jade"

_Holy Shit!_

"Here, this is for you. For when you decide to put all this bullshit to rest." - She hands me the shovel. I take it without saying a word, she looks angry and I don't want to make it worse, "You hurt Gaby, you know… not to mention Beck" - I stand still, here is my latest and probably dearest friend, the one that has been my accomplice and understands the very core of my personality, even if it's mostly over the phone.

"You know Jade, at the end of this they might forgive you… but I wont!" - She turns around and walks away.

"Ash!"

"Don't Jade, you fucked up"

I see her walking down the hall and getting lost when she enters Gaby's room. This mistake has cost me too much.

I close the door and put the shovel down. I go back to my bed, crawling inside it, until all the covers are on top of me, I feel the air tighten up, everything hurts and I only want to keep crying.

I don't have to go to school today, all senior class had the day off to rest from the play. And I don't want to move a muscle.

_knock, knock_

Again? What did she forget, to spit on me?

"Please come in" - I say, I didn't lock the door before.

"May we come in?" - Jen asks picking his head in. I sit up and rest my body on the headboard and nod them inside.

"Hey Jade, how are you?" - Nikki gets close and sits down next to me.

I think that time of truth has come. I'll speak first, I don't want to feel like they are kicking me out.

"Um, look… I understand that you might no longer want me to live here," - I start explaining, "all I ask is a little time to figure out what to do and move out" - My eyes fall down to the covers of my bed. I guess that after all I not only embarrassed I'm completely torn.

"Jade, look" - Jen says, "I'm not going to lie, we hoped that the two of you would respect each other in your relationship, but after all, this is _your_ relationship Honey, and you and Gaby are the only ones that have to figure it out"

"This is your home Jade, what happened with Gaby doesn't change that and we are not going to turn our backs to you" - Nikki starts explaining, "Baby, you are our kid, we are your Mom and Dad still. It's hard right now, but give it time, I'm sure you and Gaby will figure things out in the end"

How? How can they be so loving with me? I cheated on their daughter, I hurt her, I lied to her.

"I'm really sorry" - I end up whispering while some tears fall from my eyes.

"We know Honey, and if you need a hug or someone to talk to… or even someone to stay silent with, we are here for you, OK?" - Dad smiles with love.

I look at them and relax a little. I'm relieved, at least one of my fears is gone, I haven't lost my family yet.

"Thank you and… I love you"

"We love you too Jade" - Mom stands up and gets close for a kiss on my forehead and they step out.

As they leave I see Cat coming in.

"Hey you… Are you OK?" - She dares to ask.

"Get out!"

"Jade, I'm worried about you, we are friends and…" - She keeps coming in, getting close to me.

I get out of bed in a jump and stop her.

"Friends? We are no longer friends Cat, you can go now" - I point to the door.

"Jade, I'm sorry about you and Gaby but you had to be honest with her"

"Yes, _I had to_, me!" - I yell at her, "You forced things and everything fell apart, now get out Cat or I'll push you out"

"I'm here for you, whenever you need me" - She says downcast while leaving my room.

"Out!" - I close the door and lean on it. I open my eyes after a couple of seconds and stare at my room.

It's colors, it's mood, my wall full of scissors. I try to keep the memories from coming to me but is inevitable. Everything I forgot for a moment rushes without permission. I feel like my brain wants to punish me.

"When are we going to spend more nights here? We only sleep in my room" - Gaby said closing her book and turning on her tummy to face me on the other side of the bed.

"That's because your room is more _private_ and we can be a little louder" - I put my book on the bedside table and slid down to get closer.

She rested on her elbows lifted just enough that my head fitted right under her.

"I can be quieter and still enjoy you" - She whispered in her sexy voice and started something that I have engraved in my head.

She slowly shifted on top of me and continued to make naughty suggestions in my ear.

"I could make you whimper over, and over, and over, and you would have to keep all you frustration in" - She kissed my neck with her mouth wide open, making moans leave me every time she passed her tongue on my skin, "shhh, quieter Babe"

**—**

**A/N Rated M for explicit sexual situations; if you don't like to read it please skip to the same comment lines below. Thanks!**

**—**

She started to move her hands down my sides and lifted herself and straddled me to take my shirt off, I helped her resting on my elbows and leaning in for a kiss. She closed the gap but before kissing me she took my bra out and threw it on the floor. Then she pushed me backwards and went straight for my boobs. She hovered her lips and the cold tip of her nose making circles around them, my breath started to get heavier but I tried to remain quieter like she wanted.

Gaby gave my breasts little kisses in a spiral starting from the center of my chest and turning around on my sides and then back again, higher and higher until she reached the pointy top. My nipple showed how aroused I really was. She smiled at the touch of the hard tip and flicked it with her wet tongue. I was about to explode, I felt my center releasing it's wetness and I grew impatient. I wanted her to take me fully, to make me hers, to claim me, but she had other plans.

Gaby never neglected to play with both my breasts, she enjoy my size and took her time to taste them and caress them equally. Then she began her journey to my south and gently undid the button of my jeans, giving me a lustful gaze unzipped them and proceeded to take them off leaving me only in my underwear. She lost no time in taking her own pants and shirt off, but she did it with this amazing look and moving like she was giving me a private show.

I'm sure my black underwear gave me away immediately, she smiled at her first look of me, and moved like a cat to my mouth again giving me a passionate kiss that just gave me more reasons to get wet without even touching me yet.

"Do you want me Jade?"

"Huh yes!" - My breathing was difficult and keeping quiet something new.

"What do you want me to do to you?" - She said in a hushed tone.

I salivated just thinking about what she was going to do me.

"Make me… cum"

She slid her hand down my center and teased me over my underpants. I started moaning harder and she kissed me to keep me silent. I rocked my hips helping myself to a deeper contact

"How bad you want it?" - She whispered in my mouth, moving up and down, she was grinding herself against my leg, I could feel her need growing.

"Please… Gab… do it now, I need you" - I manage to say in a low voice I'm sure some words I mouthed without sound.

"Whatever you want Jade?"

She kissed my skin all the way down and stopped at my navel to stick her tongue in it. I'm so sensitive to any touch in that area that this action broke my silence and I gasped loudly.

She grinned in victory and continued her way down. She licked my slit over my underwear and pushed it hard against me. It felt incredible, then she bit my lips and pulled them, it didn't hurt much, it was more pleasure than pain. My frustration was building up; I wanted her now.

"Gab… please"

She understood this was the time to go full on and quickly released me from the piece of clothing that was stopping her from igniting the final torch in me. She kissed my thighs but complying with my needs she didn't take long to kiss my clit and start licking up and down my slit, I frankly don't remember exactly what she did, all I know is that she is wild in bed and she can make me feel every single hair on my body stand up as I finish in ecstasy.

It was hard to keep muted; I even had to put a pillow on top of my face to silence my cries of excitation.

**—**

**A/N Rated M explicit section is over.**

**—**

It was unforgettable.

We wanted to continue, I wanted to make her suffer like she did to me, but all of the sudden we heard a voice outside the door.

"Gaby, Jade, are you in there?"

"Yes Mom" - Gaby responded, she was the one with a normal breath.

"Come down please" - Mom asked between laughs, "dinner is ready"

"Be right there Mom"

I was dying of embarrassment. Mom and Dad could be OK with sex in the house, that didn't mean I wanted to be the house spectacle.

"I told you we should have done this in your room" - I said to her throwing her the pillow.

"Fine next time we'll do it in my room" - She laughed.

"Not just next time, all the times or we are not having sex ever again" - I told her getting up to pick up our cloths and get dressed.

"You say that now, but the day you can't have me you'll regret ever jinxing yourself" - Gaby mocked me and we both got ready to go to dinner.

Ugh, it hurts just to remember, today is Valentine's Day and all our plans are ruined. I was going to take her to a remembrance of our first date. Asking her to bungee jump with me to show her I was ready to do this with her, to show her I wasn't afraid if I was with her and then lunch. And, at night, I had prepared everything to have a picnic on the garden and project a CHVRCHES concert I found online, to let her know that's the moment I knew I was in love with her.

Nothing was going to happen now.

I hear voices outside and I go to my window to see what's going on. Beck, Ash and Gaby are talking to George. Gaby and Beck holding bottles of Gatorade and wearing dark glasses, I guess they both got drunk last night.

"Get your asses in the car, we are leaving" - Ash rushed them and said goodbye to George.

_Where are they going? Damn it!_

I need to talk to Gaby, explain. She wasn't herself yesterday when she got back, she was drunk and hurt, but we have to talk. I need to find out when they're coming back. Get everything ready to let her know I didn't stop thinking of her, that she matters, that I'm still her girl and I love her more than anyone ever could.

**Sunday Night**

Three days have passed since Gaby, Ash and Beck left and they are still out there. Mom and Dad told me they went to the Cabin up north and that they will be back tonight.

This weekend has been depressing and my own little hell.

On Friday I got everything ready, I went to the Flower Store and spent about 2 hours trying to decide which Tulip was the most beautiful, the perfect one. I got home and laid it on her side of the bed with a card and a special notebook I bought in New York, that I kept secret for that day.

At night I was already worried, Cat was with Andre celebrating, Mom and Dad were also out and George was visiting family, I was alone in the house.

It was 12 AM and I thought to myself there was no reason to keep waiting for her to come back, she wasn't. I had spent the day watching the perfect Tulip go from freshly beautiful to pruned and dead. It felt too poetic, too ironic, my love was dead just like that flower, because there wasn't anyone to receive it. I took the lifeless flower and went to my room, I placed it inside a book and curled into a ball in my bed. Of course I could sleep until 6 AM the next day.

I spent all Saturday morning in bed and then got a short visit from Ty.

"How are you doing rugrat?" - He asked joining me over the window.

I couldn't speak so I shook my head.

"I know you don't want to go out, but maybe a change of environment will do you good" - He looked worried. I stayed silent.

"Think about it Jade, come to my party tonight, I'll introduce you to some cool friends, you can relax a little…" - He insisted but I wasn't in the mood for parties.

"Think about it, OK?" - He tapped my shoulder and left my room.

I didn't go, instead I decided to go to the rooftop stealing some of the joints from Gaby's stash and get as high as I could. I hated to smoke because of the feeling that touching paper with my mouth gave me, but I didn't care, I wanted to remember Gaby and the taste of our first kiss.

I felt numb after smoking the first one really fast, so I laid down on my back and closed my eyes.

I don't know when it happened but I woke up to cold wind and the voice of someone from behind.

"Hiding up here?"

I turned my head and saw the douchbag sitting down next to me.

"Oh great! What do you want George?"

"I came to say goodbye, I'm going back to Palo Alto in the morning. How come you didn't go to the party? it was fun" - He informed me.

"Not in the mood to have fun"

"I see you've been having fun by yourself, so you are in the mood. I thought you didn't really like this, Gaby told me" - He continued.

'_Ugh can he just go away and leave me alone'_ \- I thought.

"I hate it but it reminds me of her… and, when did you talk about me?" - I ask curiously.

"We talked about you all the time we spent together, she really loves you Jade" - George lit one of the joints I left on the floor, "Which makes me wonder why you did what you did?"

"It was a mistake, I don't know, it just happened and I was stupid" - I reply, who knows why. Maybe I'm tired of talking to myself.

"You know, sometimes the conscious self tries to convince you of what you think you want, but it's only when the sub-conscious self acts that you can discover what you really want" - He continued to smoke and passed it to me. I took it and inhaled deep.

"And what is this hidden wish you think I have, Mr. KnowItAll?"

"Maybe deep inside you really want to be with Tori" - He bluntly said.

"I love Gaby George, that's that, Tori was a mistake" - I told him right away.

"You'll keep telling yourself that, but until you actually go for Tori and explore your feelings, you will never really know for sure" - He took the joint from me.

"I only want Gaby back… and I'm sure of that"

"Really? Have you talked to Tori since Thursday night? After that play and your kiss?" - He passed the joint again, "That incredibly real kiss you gave her on stage… Jade, I think that we all could see there is something going on with you two"

It's true, I kissed Tori for real that night, I wanted to have a real memory of our last kiss. I was ending it all with her and I didn't faked it.

"So that kiss was my death sentence" - I sat up hugging myself with my legs.

"Gaby spent all week wondering if she wanted to forgive you or not, even trying to justify your behavior, later telling herself nothing happened and finally deciding she couldn't lose you. She said to me that even if you did it, she couldn't bare the thought of not being with you… until that night and that kiss"

We shared a silent moment.

_'__So, I did it in the end, I screwed up by my need to keep a part of Tori with me in that kiss. I was so stupid'_ \- The truth hit me.

"I have to go and get some sleep, I'll be on the road very early in the morning" - He got up and offered me a helping hand. It's cold so I took it to go downstairs and sleep.

"I hope in the long run you figure out what you really feel for Gaby and if it's romantic love, then I wish you the best of luck Jade." - He smiled, "I actually like you enough to be with My Girl"

I could't refute that, she wasn't mine anymore and like that the pain managed to come back to my chest.

It's Sunday, 11 PM and no sign of them. I decide to lie down in my bed, I'm exhausted. I haven't slept well in three days.

I watch the time pass me by, again I can't sleep, this feeling of uncertainty, of not knowing where and how she is, eats me alive. Here I am, listening to depressing music, hoping for a chance to talk to her but everything is against me.

I hear laughs and voices from the hall and I run for the door. I open it slightly and see Gaby and Ash getting inside her room. Gaby doesn't see me but Ash does. She stares for a couple of seconds and goes inside shutting the door.

Great, what now? Are they back together? God, I don't even want think about this.

I go back to bed and I look around. I'm alone, I start thinking about they way I used to feel when I got home in my old house. A void filled with hatred and bitterness and now with all the sadness.

_buzz buzz_

Ash - _Nothing is happening if you were wondering. I'm staying over until tomorrow that I go back to SD._

Jade - _Thanks Ash, I mean it! And thanks for taking care of Gaby._

Ash - _You got it, now, try to sleep, you look like crap._

Jade - _Will do, good night!_

Ash - _Night Jade._

Well, maybe Ash doesn't hate my that much. I get in bed again and fall fast asleep.

**Monday afternoon**

I saw Gaby going to School with Cat. I trailed them from close behind I wanted to kidnap her so we could talk but she disappeared. She didn't show at any of the classes we shared or at lunch, she was nowhere to be found.

I'm not talking to Cat so I didn't ask her. Beck, Cat and Andre shared a table at the Asphalt Café and Tori sat alone. I wanted to keep her company but I didn't. We are not friends anymore.

When I got home I went directly to her room, but nothing. I don't care, this time I'm waiting for her here.

Two hours later and I'm sill waiting, watching this dumb show she likes so much.

"This isn't the living room you know?" - She walks in and puts her bag on the floor, "You have your own room, now leave"

_When did she turn into this ice queen?_

"We need to talk" - I say turning the TV off.

"I thought I made it clear that night, we have nothing to talk about, you and I are not together anymore" - She continues and looks for something to do to avoid looking at me.

"Yes we do, I have to explain to you, we have to fix this" - I walk towards her.

"God! I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to fix this" - She gestures all she is saying with her hands, "I don't care why you did it, you just did and that's it"

"What do you want me to do Gaby, I'll do anything you ask, I'll prove to you that I want only you" - I tell her desperately.

"I want you to leave my room and get in your head that we are done" - She exclaims, "Can you do that? Thanks"

"I love you and you love me, there is too much between us to let it go, please Gaby tell me what you want me to do… to get you back" - I reach her and try to take her hand but she shakes it off.

"Jade, I can't OK, I can't pretend that nothing happened" - She runs her hand through her hair and holds it in her head, "I thought I could, but how can I? You kissed her more than once, you finally slept with her" - She looks straight at me now, "You have to see that there is something between the two of you"

"Nothing is going on Gaby, I swear, it was stupid and I made a mistake, but you are the one I love" - I try to convince her, I can't give up, "Tell me what you need from me to prove it to you, please"

"Jade, you have to go to Tori, be with her and find our what you feel for each other" - She breathes in, "because… we can't even start thinking about getting back together if you don't confront your feelings for her"

"You want me to be with Tori?" - I whisper… this can't be happening.

"I want you to figure out whom you really love" - She looks away, she still loves me, why is she doing this?

"I love you" - I assure her.

"No Jade, you say that because you want me back, not because you truly feel it" - Gaby starts passing around and shakes her head.

"I know how I feel Gaby! I love you, I don't need to experiment with Tori to know that" - I say following her with my eyes, she wont's stop moving.

"But you can't come to me and say _I love you_, because if you really did none of this would've happened… Jesus! Wake up Jade!" - She stops and tells me in an angry and frustrated tone, "You want to fix this? Then figure out your feelings for Tori. Until you do… get out" - Gaby takes her phone and locks herself in the bathroom without letting me say another word.

**Tuesday morning**

I grab Tori's arm and drag her to the Janitor's Closet.

"We need to talk"

"Jade, I thought be settle this, we are not friends right now, I need time. What do you want?"

I sigh deep and let go with my eyes closed.

"Gaby asked me to find out what I feel for you, she wants me to be with you and find out"

Tori stares at me angry, pressing her teeth together.

"And what do you feel? What do you want?"

"I want my girlfriend back and I'll do anything she asks…"

"Too bad Jade, I'm not Gaby's toy" - She interrupts me and responds furiously.

"You didn't let me finish. I'll do anything BUT hurt you, and that's why I need to talk to you" - I swallow loud and look at her with sorrow.

"You were there when I needed you Tori, but not because of that you were a just a convenience. You were exactly who I needed, a friend and more, you comforted me without questions… with love even. You showed me compassion and you gave me your support" - I start crying, I hate doing this.

"But Tori, when I see my future… all I see is... Gaby" - I start sobbing, because is true and I'm breaking my friend's heart.

"I'm in love with her… and I have to get her back. But I needed you to know that... you are an incredible woman and that I may not be _in love_ with you, but I do LOVE YOU" - I see her and she is looking down crying silently, listening to me.

"So I'll walk away forever, because I could never hurt you… more than I already have, because you deserve better and because you _are_ my friend even if we are taking a break" - I can't control my tears. I hate saying goodbye to Tori, to let her go, "Tori… I just don't know how else to get her back"

She cries and sobs not looking at me, she is processing what's going on.

"Forever, uhm?" - Tori is hurting and finding some words. "I'll miss you" - She whispers to me and I pull her into a hug. I don't want to let go, I don't want to walk away, I really wanted us to move on from this someday and get back our friendship.

We are both crying, hugging, in silence, we both know this is going to be really tough, but it's what I have to do to get Gaby back.

"Please don't hate Gaby, she just needs to know that what I feel for her is real. She is not forcing this, it's just what I have to do, for the two of you" - I say and I start to pull away.

Tori looks straight at me and smiles.

"I just want to see you happy Jade. What we had was… beautiful, but it wasn't real, your heart belongs to someone else" - She exhales letting go of me and stepping back a few steps.

Before turning around and leaving the room she takes a good look at me and says, "I hope she is worth it…"

I'm left in that ugly room, where I have shared so many moments with Beck, Gaby and Tori and I regret it. Not what I just did, but what lead to this. Cheating on Gaby, lying to Beck, hurting Tori, because if I hadn't Beck would be my buddy, Gaby my girlfriend and Tori my friend. I lost all of them when I made that mistake.

* * *

**A/N This chapter was supposed to be quite longer and had a twist, but I decided to break it in two so it wouldn't be a heavy read, the lenght actually started to bug me a little. I'm sorry for not posting on Saturday as planned, this weekend was really busy with Mother's Day and all. Anyway, I hope you are doing good and see you over the weekend with another chapter, bye.**


	40. Chapter 40 - Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Thanks as always to mouseforever16, chase19, EatsBooks, CommandedFiction, kelton89, ToDieWouldBe ABigAdventure, Guest you guys are great and I appreciate you keeping up with me.**

* * *

It was a breeze morning in LA. The city felt somewhat quiet and numb; maybe it was because of all that had happened in the past few weeks. The soothing aroma of coffee accompanied the girls sitting at the outside tables.

"Are you sure you want this?" Cat wasn't expecting to hear this news from her sister. She was leaving for Italy for three months before the week was over. Everything seamed a little too rushed and impulsive.

"Yes, I thought about it all weekend and I'm sure. Grandpa already fixed everything and the school is processing my papers to give me my diploma, well, give it to my parents," Gaby confirmed while they sat outside the Coffee Shop drinking their morning brew.

"But you told me once you wanted to have Prom and Graduation. What about those? What about having the rest of the year with your friends?" The unexpected conversation was a little too much for the little redhead to process.

"Cat, you and Beck aside, I'm not really friends with the rest of the gang," Gaby told her. "Don't get me wrong, I like them a lot, but we are not friends, not even with Jade. Before our relationship we practically avoided each other; she hated me, and having a friendship with her after all of this, is not going to be easy," Gaby shook her head still mourning her latest relationship. "We need time apart to find out what we really want."

"Is there everything lost with Jade? I mean, don't you want her back?"

"Of course I do Cat, I love her, but right now I can't take her back. I'm hurt and I also think that's not a good idea to continue something that for one of us wasn't enough."

"She is completely torn, she is not even talking to me anymore. She blames me for you two," Cat said with regret, she was also very unhappy with how things went down, in the end she knew Jade had to come clean but it wasn't necessary to threaten her to do it.

"She will come around, you'll see, she is just mad right now, but she will be okay, she'll come back to you," Gaby reached Cat's hand over the table showing a caring and sympathetic gesture.

"So, this is your last day at school then? When are you telling Jade you are leaving?" She was sad and with good reason, she wanted to share all this memories with her sister.

"Yes, I'll go to school today to say goodbye to some teachers and all that and about Jade… I don't know." Gaby zipped her hot Mocaccino dodging an inevitable answer.

"But Gaby you are leaving on Saturday, you are not going to tell her last, are you?"

"I don't know Cat, she's been really intense this past couple of days, and I don't want her to start… I don't know," Gaby struggled with her decision, but her days in LA were counted and she knew the time for the big talk was near.

"What do you mean intense? You barely cross paths at the house anymore," Cat was curious, she didn't notice anything special.

"She's been coming to watch me sleep at night," Gaby confessed.

"What? How do you know?"

"Yesterday, I woke up and she had just left, I opened my eyes and saw that the cushions on the carpet still had the form of someone who leaned on them, although it was her scent that pervaded the entire room that gave her away, I just knew," Gaby lifted her shoulders, she didn't know how to explain this. "So, I locked the door last night, yet I woke up today at dawn and I saw her shadow sitting on the floor."

"How did she got in?" Cat curiously asked. What was happening to her friend? Since when, was she a stalker?

"She got in from the window, I pretended I was asleep and I saw her leaving when it got clear. I don't know what she is doing, it's not like she comes to talk to me, she just comes to watch me sleep." Gaby reveled with concern.

"That sounds a little creepy," Cat was worried, She had no idea why Jade was acting this way.

"That's why I haven't told her yet, and why it took me until today to talk to you about it, I don't want her to come and convince me to stay."

"You only have until Friday, you better figure it out soon." Cat was disappointed; she knew how much it would affect Jade to find out last.

Gaby looked at her watch, they were running late. They grabbed their bags and drove in Cat's car to school.

They rushed to their sociology class and disrupted it when they got inside.

"Sorry" both girls said to their teacher.

"Please take a sit" He gestured them in and continued his lecture.

Jade looked at them puzzled on why they were so late, they had left the house before her and she got to school twenty minutes before School started.

"Today we are taking some time to do a little social experiment. How well do you think you know your fellow classmates?" Mr. Smith asked the class who couldn't seem more uninvolved.

"I think very well, we've known each other for years," Andre replied exasperated.

"Not all of you," the teacher said, expressly looking at Gaby who suddenly felt like a giant piece of cake in a room full of people on a hunger strike. "But even if you did, there is something that we keep to ourselves, that no one knows. Sometimes are our fears, or our most priced desires. All of us have something that we keep only to ourselves."

The group looked at him with attention, some worried that he was going to make them confess in public something in particular.

"This exercise is not about exposing secrets, so relax. You will have to spend the class hour with a partner and have a meaningful conversation about what you expect from the future and after, you will come and write one single word that describes them and their expectations and deposit it anonymously in this box."

Everyone hated this class, they never understood what was the purpose of all these exercises.

"Oh, come on, I'll pair you up and you can go find a place in school to talk," the grown up said annoyed at his students attitude. "Cat and Sinjin, Beck and Meredith, Jade and Andre, Tori and Gaby-"

_'What?'_ Tori thought. _'Oh damn, I don't want to have to spend any time with her.'_

Gaby looked at Beck and he shrugged as he mouthed, "Good luck."

"Now go, you have forty minutes."

Tori and Gaby nodded to each other and without saying a word left the classroom to find a quiet place on the back of the school theater. The space was an empty field that was used only for Physical Education, which in a school of the arts was incredibly rare.

They walked to the bleachers and sat down facing the dry grass.

"So, the future," Gaby started.

"Yeah" Tori replied reluctantly.

"Look Tori… I think that before doing this experiment for class we should talk a little about Jade."

The half Latina laughed inside. She was angry with what Gaby had demanded Jade to do, as if she was playing a big chess game.

"You don't need to, she already came to me yesterday and told me what you asked of her," Tori replied showing her disgust.

"What did she say?" Gaby asked hesitating because of the tone that Tori just used about her conversation with Jade.

"She said you asked her to be with me and find out what she felt," Tori wasted no time in showing her true colors. "But we are not your toys Gaby, this is really unfair."

"Yes, I told her she should figure out her feelings for you, what is so wrong with that?" Gaby countered perplexed that Tori would be the one mad at her.

"Jade decided to walk away from our friendship forever because of you, that's what's wrong with it. You put her against the wall, she had to choose between you and me and of course she chose you, she is in love with you," Tori spoke up frustrated.

"Tori, I never asked Jade to walk away from your friendship."

"I know, she told me, but in a way you did, you must have known this was an _'either or' _kind of choice. She wants to prove to you she is only yours," Tori continued making a case for Jade. "Why don't you take her back? She clearly couldn't love you more."

"Because I can't right now, because she hurt me, because I'm not sure she loves me anymore," Gaby replied halfhearted lowering the tone of the conversation.

"She adores you, she is giving you everything and you keep punishing her away. We made a mistake, but there is only so much we can apologize for," she met the green eyed girl in a more quiet talk.

"It's not that Tori. I love her and I want her back… but-" Gaby stopped, trying to find the right words. "The night it happened, she came to me and laid next to me. She wanted to tell me but decided not to. Yet, she told me she loved me and held me. She lied to me and it felt real," both girls share a silent moment, they could hear the traffic at the other side of the field. Gaby doesn't know why she is facilitating any information to Tori or why she should even talk to her after what she did with Jade, but she felt obligated to make things clear. "She says _I love you_ now, she hugs me and my heart hurts, my mind wonders and I can't know anymore, if it's actually real or she's lying to me again," Gaby bit the inside of her lip and wandered in the feelings she was having. "I can't just take her back, and at this moment... I'm sure I'll never be able to."

Both girls had a lost gaze over the field, looking nowhere and avoiding any eye contact with each other.

"You are a fool. You don't understand. Every time she said I love you she meant it, she never stopped, she lied to you because she didn't want to lose you. Because for her the only truth is you," Gaby paid attention to Tori in awe if what she is hearing, apparently Tori had a theory about why they did what they did. "She found comfort in me because she lost sight of who she was, because to her you were perfect and she didn't deserve you. Because her world was falling apart and in her eyes she was responsible for everybody else's pain," Tori stopped and looked directly at the girl that took her love away.

"In a way she was destroying herself with me. She fed of this fear of losing everything again of being the reason everyone leaves her because that is how she learned to survive all those years as a child, that's how she toughen up. Yet, I wasn't going to let her fall and I gave her love because _I'm in love with her_ and I couldn't let her go back to whom she was. She found comfort in me, security and friendship, but her heart was always yours. She never lied to you about that," Tori told her everything that was thinking and feeling, bluntly, hoping Gaby realized what she was losing. "We made a mistake, it wasn't the way to deal with things and we are sorry. But if you can't look at Jade and see how wonderful and worth it she is, maybe it's because you are the one that never really loved her."

Gaby didn't want to accept many of the things that Tori was saying, she knew that there were other reasons opposing her statement about why Jade started a relationship with her.

"You call me a fool but you haven't stopped to see how Jade feels about you. She idolizes you, always speaking greatly of you, even when she remembered times when you were not friends. When she came up with the idea of making you that Christmas present she was excited beyond believe, she was giving you something that represented how much she really appreciated you, how much she really loved you. And I didn't care, you were friends, but now, looking back, there are the little things that together tell a different story," Gaby continued giving Tori a trip down memory lane. "We had a fight not so long ago about you. She asked me if I check out other girls, and I told her I did but didn't spoke to her about it. Then she brought up your name and I told her I thought you were hot, she got really jealous and not because her girlfriend had noticed another girl, she got jealous thinking I was crushing on _you_. It was all about you. If I'm not mistaken, that was the night you two got drunk and kissed for the first time," she breathed in keeping her cool. "With all of this about her mother, you are the only one she truly trusted, she didn't even tell Cat unless she asked her directly and it's because without question she has a connection with you that not even Jade can understand… What happened between you two was not for free Tori. Don't be blind. There is something going on between you, that you must face."

"Gaby I don't see things that way," Tori sighed. "I see her so brokenhearted for you"

"I think she is afraid, of losing what she has now, you know, that she didn't have before. She is afraid of being alone again. But she is not; she has all of you and now two families, a home that is not an empty piece of concrete. She just has to realize that not because we are not together she loses everything," Gaby swallowed with difficulty. "And that is one of the reasons I'm leaving."

Tori turned to the other girl not really knowing if she heard her correctly.

"Leaving?"

"Since I was around twelve, my Grandpa promised to take me to Italy after graduating High School," Gaby turned to the other girl. "I submitted my papers for early graduation on Monday and… I'm leaving on Saturday morning."

"This Saturday?" Tori responded in shock. "Does Jade know?"

"No, I haven't told her yet," Gaby grabbed her head with her hands crossing her fingers in the back. "I don't know how."

Tori stayed silent not knowing what to ask next.

"So… you are leaving to let Jade figure out how she feels and that she will be okay on her own?"

"You make me feel like a saint, I'm not that selfless, I said is _one_ _of the reasons_. I'm leaving because I have to move on and live my life for me and only me, and not to think of Jade. I need to forget what she did, because if I stay, all this anger and disillusion will turn into hate and I don't want to hate her, she is part of my family forever, whether we end up together or not."

"She will be heartbroken," Tori added not waiting for a response.

"Tori can I ask you a favor?" Green eyes met brown, Tori nodded right away, "Please give Jade a chance and be patient with her, she might not want to accept it now, but she has feelings for you and she deserves to be loved and to love, to be happy."

"She doesn't even want to talk to me," Tori looked down, thinking, she never imagined having this conversation with Gaby.

"She will come to you, once I'm gone she will look for you, I know it," she turns to see Tori troubled. "So, please don't shot her out… You two deserve a change to figure out if this is love, or friendship, or just lust, or I don't know what."

The bell rang out of nowhere and the two jumped scared. They started laughing at that stupid moment.

"How long are you leaving?"

"Three months, I want to come back for some summer College courses and move out to the loft Beck, Ash and I are sharing."

"Wow, you already made plans for College," Tori and Gaby started to walk back to class.

"It was a fruitful weekend and… also a dizzy one," both girls giggled.

"Gaby, about what happened with Jade… I'm… really sorry," Tori apologized with a heavy heart.

"I know Tori, but you don't have to apologize to me, you were not my girlfriend, Jade was."

The two entered school again and walked to their class with a different perspective on things. After sitting down on opposite sides of the room, they smiled at each other and started writing the word their teacher would soon collect.

The day after in the afternoon, Matt and Gaby returned from their ice cream tour downtown. She had asked Miranda for some time with him to be able to personally explain why she wasn't going to be around anymore.

'_I hope his mother doesn't kill me for letting him eat so much sugar. I had a lot of fun with this little guy, I like feeling like a big sister to him,'_ Gaby thought.

She imagines from time to time that these things she would have done with Derek if he were alive, which is why she took so much care in the boy in the first place.

_'I'm really going to miss Matt, which reminds me again, I have to tell him I'm leaving. I hope he doesn't take it to hard,'_ the blonde girl reflected on the fact that she had to talk him and also to Jade at some point.

"Should I put the extra buckets of ice cream in the fridge?" The beautiful boy asked.

"Yes Matt, thanks."

He struggled to get the buckets inside but manages without asking for help. He is very independent.

"Matty, can you please come and sit down here with me for a bit, I have to talk to you about something," Gaby walked to the dinner table and pulled a chair to the little guy.

The boy made a familiar frown; she was really amazed every time Victoria, Matt or Hanna did something unconsciously that resembled so much to Jade.

Matt sat down and turned his mouth to a side biting his inner lip waiting for Gaby to speak.

In the mean time, Jade was coming down from her room to fix herself a cup of coffee when she listened to the two of them speaking in the kitchen and she stopped by the stairs not to interrupt.

"What's up?" Matt asked puzzled.

"Well, there is something that I need to tell you. You know how I'm a senior, right? And that this year I'm graduating form High School," she started, the boy nodded in affirmation. Jade listened closely. "Well… see, I'm graduating early."

"How?" Matt asked.

_'What? When? Why?'_ Jade thought.

"When I was at my other school I had a lot of AP and extra classes and I completed the necessary credits last semester," she explained.

"OK, and… is that what you wanted to tell me? Because I think that is good news, but you have a sad face," the boy noted.

"The thing is that for a graduation present my Grandpa is sending me to Italy for three months… and I'm leaving on Saturday," she gave a rueful grin.

"What?" Jade exclaimed to herself, she didn't know anything about this. _'When did she decide this?'_ the dark hair girl was troubled about what she had overheard, her ex was leaving and all she could think about is that she was running away from her and everything that was going on between them.

"Look Matty, I know we have become great friends and I love you very much. I don't want you to think I'm leaving you, I'll be back in three months," Gaby added.

"Is this because of Jade?" Matt asked bluntly.

The green eyed girl let go a sigh and took her time to respond to the now very sadden boy.

"No Matt, this trip has been planned for years, I always wanted to spend some time in Italy before College and if I go now I can have more time there."

"Is it because she hurt you?"

"No Matty, really, this isn't about Jade"

"But you didn't think to travel before, at least not so soon," Matt asked again not understanding why this was happening so unexpectedly.

_'Yes! Ask her Matt, persuade her to stay,'_ Jade thought still eavesdropping from the hall.

"Before I was looking forward to Prom and Graduation with the guys, but see, I like them all and Beck has been my friend forever, yet I rather go to Italy for more time than staying here and doing these things with my classmates. In the end, we are not even that close," Gaby recognized. "And I'm not staying there permanently Matty, I'm just going on vacation"

_'Just on vacation? You are running away… from me!' _Jade started to get desperate at the thought of Gaby leaving so soon. She wasn't ready to let her go, to literally lose her.

"If you and Jade were still a couple you would've stayed?" The young boy insisted Gaby was making this decision because of his older sister.

"I would have, but we are not together anymore and I can't keep making choices that include her" she tried explaining to the little guy. "Do you understand why?"

The boy nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'll miss you," he said.

_'No kid! Don't give up, keep trying, we can't let her go!'_ If Jade could've made a case for herself at that moment she would've, but she understood that wasn't the time, she couldn't make their moment her own.

"I'll miss you too, you know! But we can have as many video calls as you want, okay?" Gaby smiled at Matt and extended her hand to him to reach an agreement.

"Deal" the boy said shaking her hand.

"Now let's go, I have to drop you home" they got up and started to get ready to leave, "and remember, we only had one cone of ice cream, all right?"

Matty laughed because the actually had four, but they were accomplices and he liked that feeling of fraternity they had for each other.

The two stepped out of the house and Jade entered the kitchen having forgotten what she was going to do there in the first place. She was sick with the idea that her love was leaving and she had failed at any attempt to get her back.

She supported her body against the fridge and slid to the floor. The pain and devastation was too much. She had planned so many things that lead to asking her to Prom at the end and showing her how much she loved her, proving to her she was worthy of another chance, and now she had less than a week and Gaby would be gone.

On Friday night there was a nice dinner party to wish her farewell and celebrate her graduation, her family and friends dropped by and had a wonderful evening, all of them but Jade.

Gaby had everything ready, she had finished packing and said goodbye to her friends. She went to bed early because she had to leave for the airport at 8 AM.

The evening before, Gaby had an ugly argument with Jade, she confronted her on why she didn't tell her she was leaving, and they ended up screaming at each other very hurtful things that now plagued their thoughts.

It was 3 AM and Jade sat on the floor of Gaby's bedroom staring at the sleeping girl. She wondered if she could convince her to stay but hesitated to wake her up. As always, Gaby had left her phone playing music while she slept, the songs where soft and sad, and Jade started to feel the overly personal lyrics. When _'Please Don't Go'_ from _Barcelona_ started playing she could no longer contain her grief and unleashed a loud weeping that woke her ex girlfriend.

The blonde girl opened her eyes, she had her back to Jade, and for a moment she doubted on what she was about to do, but it was her last night and she also felt torn, so, without turning she stretched her arm backwards and said: "Jade, come here."

Jade quickly jumped up and hurried besides her girl, holding her from behind.

"Please don't leave me… please, we can fix this"

Gaby reached her arm back to grip the back of Jade's neck keeping her close and consoling the girl. A moment of silence went by only listening to her sobbing, then she turn to face her. Her hand was naturally placed on the back of her neck, like she always did when they were on that position, she didn't think, her body did what it wanted.

Jade closed her eyes and thought: _'this might be the last time we do this, that she touches me this way, I must convince her to stay.'_

"You are beautiful," Gaby said tracing the lines of her ex's face. She was saving memories, engraving her features in her mind. "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything"

"Promise me, you won't wait for me," they stared at each other, it was dark but the light that filtered from the window was enough to catch glimpses of their eyes.

"No!" Jade quickly answered.

"Please, you have to promise me, I don't want you to" Gaby insisted while gracing her love's arm, she needed to show Jade it wasn't a request made to reject her.

"No, I won't" Jade refused sharply. _'Why is she asking me this? Why doesn't she want to fix things?'_ Was all she could thing about.

"I don't want to be cruel," Gaby inhaled with a previous regret. "But I won't wait for you, I'm going to Italy and I'm not going to think of you or us"

As if it were possible Jade's heart broke a little more. Her crying got stronger, she felt forsaken and alone.

"Don't go, please Baby, we can figure this out. I love you, please" she said with difficulty, letting go her tears.

Gaby could no longer bear to see her so desolated.

"Turn around, let me hold you, okay?" she offered, she knew they were not going to get anywhere at that point, Jade needed to calm down. "Come on, lets just sleep a little," Jade turned around and let Gaby embrace her, she felt safe and both fell asleep.

The morning approached and soon the alarm clock would alert them it was time to get up.

Jade had been awake for an hour by now, she couldn't stop watching the time pass by. Then she started feeling Gaby caressing her feet with hers, like she did when she wanted to wake her up to have sex. She knew it wasn't possible but she turned around anyway.

"What time is it?" Gaby asked innocently, she wasn't aware of what she just did.

"How can you leave when you obviously still want me?" Jade asked without thinking.

The blonde girl suddenly woke up by what she had heard and realized that she had unconsciously done something to elicit this question. She immediately pulled away.

"No, wait, this was a mistake"

"No, it's not, you still love me" Jade insisted, she didn't want to let her go, she still had a chance, all that happened that night proved it, even if it was so innocent.

"No! We are done, let it go," Gaby made a strong reply.

"Why are you doing this? You know we are in love. Why can't you forgive me? Why don't you stay?"

"I've planned this trip for years and I will go. You are not changing my mind"

"Then go but let's get back together. We can chat and write to each other and-" Gaby cut off Jade's wishes.

"No! We are not getting back together; I can't trust you and I don't want to keep making my life choices based on you. I'm leaving, _single_, and I'm going to enjoy it" She battled her true wishes with her eyes closed, knowing she just denied her love the possibility of reconciling. She was leaving and she needed Jade to feel free from her, to live her life, to find out what she felt for Tori, but all she really wanted was to have her back.

Music played on the background, _'Recover' _from_ CHVRCHES_, the lyrics were too much, the minutes passed by. None of the girls said a word; they avoided each other's eyes. Morning was here, the light filled the room and the alarm went off with a soft beep that Gaby snoozed right away.

The lyrics of the song resonated between them.

_I'll give you one more chance_

_To say we can change or part ways_

_And you take what you need_

_And you don't need me_

_..._

_And you know you don't need me_

All Jade could ever say was written in that song, she knew in that moment that she had failed_. _

"I promise," Jade said with sorrow. "I lost you," she cried softly, she surrendered, there was nothing she could do to keep her love with her.

Gaby watched her unsure on what to do. "No,… You didn't lose me, you are only free," she said caressing Jade's cheek. "I love you... it's just three months and we can see if we really belong together or not" The blond girl also took the lyrics to heart. She was the one that had the last word, but she didn't take it. She couldn't.

"No, I lost you," Jade stopped crying and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "You have to get ready for your trip and I have to go to my room."

"Jade, wait" Gaby said as the girl with the blue eyes got up from her bed.

"Have fun in Italy" Jade left hasty and Gaby let her go without stopping her, without another word. There was no point in going after her. She stared fixedly at the ceiling, everything was decided and it was for the best.

Jade refused to go to the airport, Cat urged her to, but her friend wasn't taking to her much either. Nikki thought it might be better no one insisted, she understood how hard it was for her to let her ex go.

One minute after they left, Jade couldn't control her anxiety any longer, she jumped in her car and drove withoutdestination. She wanted to feel the air on her face, have some time on her own and forget, still she began to feel impatient and restless, driving wasn't enough. She stopped near a park and started walking, arms crossed, fast pace, clenching her teeth almost running. All her anger and frustration encapsulated in a moment of despair, not knowing what to do or where to go, she felt the intense need to cry but for some reason tears refuse to come, her body was betraying her and she felt the need to stop and take a breath. The blue eyed girl sat exhausted on one of the benches not even paying attention to whom was sitting next to her.

"Why didn't you go to the airport to say goodbye?"

Jade turned her head and saw her own reflection a foot and a half shorter, a slouched and sad little boy.

"Why didn't you?"

"My moms had to work we are here with the babysitter, I didn't have anyone to take me."

Jade didn't need more than a second to take this as an opportunity.

"Wanna go?"

The boy nodded with enthusiasm and Jade got up to take her phone out of her back pocket. She called Victoria and let her know she was taking Matt to say goodbye, she cleared it with the babysitter and they rushed to the car.

"Hurry up rugrat! We don't have too much time" Jade nicknamed her brother, he smiled and began running. He knew that is what Ty sometimes called Gaby out of love, so he felt good when Jade did it.

Fortunately it was early in the morning and the traffic wasn't heavy, they manage to get to the airport and ran through the halls just about Gaby was about to enter the passengers only zone.

"Wait!" Jade yelled turning to take Matt by the hand and help him continue.

Gaby saw them and couldn't help to smile. She dropped her handbag and opened her arms to Matt who ran towards her short of breath.

"Ha…have a… n-nice… trip."

"Thank you Matty" She kneeled and pulled him into a hug.

Jade had stopped right where Cat was. She wasn't there to do anything more than watch Gaby leave and let her brother say goodbye.

"Matty, do me a big favor, okay?" she girl whispered to the little boy's ear. "Take care of Jade"

"Always" He exhaled and backed up a few steps.

Gaby got up from the floor and stared at Jade still smiling. Everyone took a hint and waved their goodbyes walking away, leaving the ex lovers alone.

They walked a few steps and met with a feet of separation between them. The noisy place suddenly turned silent, nothing else mattered.

"Thank you."

_'Not only for bringing Matt, but for coming I didn't want to leave without seeing you,_' Gaby thought.

"He wasn't the only one that wanted to say goodbye," Jade returned a half smile, she wasn't happy, but she didn't want her to leave with a bad memory from that morning.

_'She looks so beautiful, God! I should stay… no, STOP! It's decided and it's only for a little while.'_

"We'll see each other in three months."

"Gaby… I."

_'Let her go Jade, don't ruin everything, you promised her.'_

"I know. It will be okay."

_'Kiss her, just kiss her, one last time, if she hooks up with Tori you will never be able to do it again… but no… you shouldn't, you'll confuse her, don't.'_

"Can I get a hug?" Gaby asked.

There was no answer, only arms surrounding her in a tight grip.

"Never change who you are with me, because you are amazing," she sighed. "I love you Jade"

"I love you Gabs" Jade kept her embrace with the parting girl for a few more seconds.

"Please take care of Matt… he is a good kid" Gaby tried not to cry; she has to go now. Both pull away.

"Gaby… I won't wait for you, but… I'll always hope… for _us"_

_'Oh Jade... wait Gaby think… No! Fuck it!' _Gaby closed the distance and kissed Jade putting her arms above the other girl's shoulders. Jade wrapped herself in her love's body and responded with the same emotion. Jade felt her heart sinking to her stomach, the things she wanted the most, that one last touch, one last kiss, it was happening and it was real not out of pity. None of them wanted to let go.

_"Last call for the passengers of Flight 118 on it's way to Italy, please board now"_

_'No… please, one more minute,' _Jade felt their bodies break apart.

"I have to go" Gaby said stepping back.

The illusion that all was well again was fading. Both girls felt the urge to contemplate one another while keeping their emotions under control not to break into tears.

"Have a great time, I'll miss you" Jade gave her a kind farewell.

"Thank you," the blond girl picked her handbag from the floor. "I'll miss you a little more," the moment was filled with longing and nostalgia as the world around them collapsed in one instant and Gaby was awoken by a large man asking her to get inside the passenger's lounge. When Jade finally lost sight of her and felt an uncontrollable need to go after her. The sense of despair overtook her again, the kiss that seemed to be her last request for sanity was now burning in her lips with desperation, she was gone.

Jade turned around to find herself being approached by Ty.

"I'll take him home, you look like you need some time alone."

"Yeah," Jade answered nodding.

"Call me if you need anything… anything Jade, okay?"

"I will"

He kissed her forehead and turned walking towards his girlfriend that was standing besides her brother.

Jen and Nikki went ahead and returned home, Cat had made plans with Andre and left straight to see him, and Jade and Matt waved goodbye from a distance, he grabbed Nina's hand and they left.

—

A desperate knock on the door annoyed a certain brunette that was lying on the couch watching TV.

"Who is it?"

No one answered but the knocking finally stopped. She could see a pair of feet's shadows under de slit of the door.

"Who's out there?" She asked bothered, she had no intentions to get up.

"T-Tori"

She heard a crying voice coming from outside. Immediately recognized it and jumped rushing to meet her.

"Jade?"

The blue eyes of the girl were confusing with the reddish tone that took over them. Tori didn't know what to do, if she should pick her up, wait for Jade to mention something or simply…

"Come on, I know how, come here," Tori waited no longer, she hugged and comforted Jade at the door.

"Gaby left Tori, she's gone. It's over... now we are nothing, she just left."

Tori felt all the angst in her friend's grip; she wasn't going to let go any time soon. But she didn't care. As Gaby told her, Jade will come to her once she's gone and she was going to be there for her, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N** As you see I took more time with this chapter. One, because it's been a stressful week but most importantly because I've been feeling that I'm rushing the story and I don't like it. If you paid attention in this chapter, I took more time to create a more detailed description of places and feelings, also, I feel is better structured (please let me know if you felt it different). Anyway, I don't want to start writing an empty story just because I feel pressured to publish it, that's stupid. So, I'll take about a week a chapter for the last ten and I will start revising the early ones to correct some grammar and punctuation and improve what I feel I left out.

To all of you that have come along this ride with me, have a good week and thanks for reading.


	41. Chapter 41 - Acceptance

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N To chase19, mouseforever16, Eatsbooks, Guest, sunflower94, ToDieWouldBe ABigAdventure. Thanks you guys, you keep making yourself present and I appreciate it with all my heart.**

* * *

My head hurts. I'm feeling heavy and lazy. I don't know what time it is and I don't care. I know this isn't my bed, I'm at Tori's and knowing her, she must be watching me right now. She's always been an early bird. Everything is too bright and quiet; I can't even hear my own respiration. I'm numb and I want to go back to sleep but I feel someone moving, her light touch brings my consciousness at float.

"Don't even think about it Vega, I'm not getting up. You are stuck with me," I say still with my eyes closed and half asleep.

"Don't you have therapy today?" Tori very lovingly responds with a low tone.

"No, since last week they changed schedules to 2 hours on Wednesdays."

"Good, then stay put. I'll let you sleep some more," I feel her getting up and I unwillingly open my eyes.

"I wasn't planning on moving," I reply as I see her going through the clothes in her closet. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower and then to slouch back into bed with you," she looks so cute with her grey, red and white plaid pajama shorts and her dark strap shirt.

She must be cold because I can see her… yes, don't blame me, she is hot and her nipples are right there.

All of the sudden we hear someone knocking.

"Come in" Tori shouts a bit too high for my current state.

"Hi girls," Her Mom comes right in. "We are leaving now, we'll be back at night, okay"

"Okay Mom, have a great day" she comes to give her daughter a kiss and then turns to me.

"Jade honey, please eat something. And you are welcome in this house as long as you need."

"Thank you Holly"

She nods and walks out closing the door leaving us alone again, if she only knew what we have done in this room when we've been alone… Okay, completely off point.

"Did you have somewhere to go to? Am I screwing your Sunday?" I ask as my support arm on the pillow and I lay my head on it.

"No, don't worry, they are going to church and then to lunch at the home of one of my Dad's friend's," Tori comes over and sits next to me.

"Don't you go to church with them? Wait, I've never seen you doing anything religious. Have I?" I frown trying to remember.

"That's because I'm not. My parents are not the type of people to force religion on us and I decided not to continue going when I was about thirteen," Tori leaned back beside me hugging her clothes to her body.

"How come?"

"Well, I think it contradicts who I am, and it is a personal choice, I know many gay people that still believe and go to church, I just can't," her smile at this moment, perfect.

I hear my stomach rumble. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday. I didn't have an appetite.

"You must be starving," she asks.

"Sorry, yeah a little," I'm actually very hungry but I don't want to sound desperate.

"Let me take a shower real quick and I'll prepare some breakfast," she stands turning her back to me walking to the bathroom. Some of her cloths fall to the floor, I see her hunker down to pick them up and I catch myself smiling. Thanks for that little show Vega.

This is so comfortable and warm, if it wasn't for my headache I wouldn't get up at all.

I make my way down to the kitchen right where the medicine cabin is, I know this house too well. Now that I'm here, in fact, I think I'll start with breakfast. Is the least I can do for Tori after she took care of me yesterday. When I got here I was a mess and that continued for the rest of the day. I felt like crying forever and I did, until I fell asleep and at dawn I woke up to her stroking my head softly watching me sleep. She gave me a pair of pajamas and we got back into bed again. I fell back asleep soon after I was exhausted. I don't even know if she slept at all.

"What are you doing? I thought you didn't want to get up yet," she comes down towards me drying her hair with a towel. She is wearing those great dark blue jeans and a long sleeve purple shirt, barefoot; the color of her cheeks is a little flushed for the warmth of the water and that smile again.

"My head was exploding, I took a couple of Aspirins," I take the omelet from the frying pan to a plate and lay it over the table where I had already set two bowls of fruit, some yoghurt and orange juice. I pull out her chair and she comes quickly to sit down, I do the same right in front of her.

"I see you are in good spirits, I'm glad," I could barely understand her over the mouthful of fruit she ate right before. "Sorry, that was rude, but all of these looks so delicious."

"It's okay," I giggle at the sight of her. "I guess I wasn't the only one starving."

She shakes her head instead of speaking this time.

"Oh shit! I forgot to call my parents," how stupid, they must be really worried.

"I did, well, I messaged Cat."

"Oh-"

"Oh yeah! She didn't like it one bit," I can see she is upset.

"What did she say?" I'm intrigued why does she care where I was.

"Read it," Tori takes out her phone out of her pocket and hands it to me with the message on the screen.

Tori - _Hi Cat, Jade is here in my house and she's staying over. Can you please let Nikki and Jen know?_

Cat - _What is she doing there?_

Tori - _I don't know Cat, you would have to ask her yourself. She came after leaving the airport and she hasn't talked, she's been crying all day. _

Cat - _Look Tori, I don't know why she's there but you better not take advantage of the situation. _

_"_What?" I open my eyes wide. "What is that supposed to mean? What's wrong with her?"

"Oh yeah, I had the same reaction," Tori tells me as I keep reading.

_Tori - Cat, I hope you are not inferring that I'm happy with this situation. She was the one that came here, maybe because she can't trust you anymore and, by the way, I couldn't care less. You have a lot of fault in all of this, it was none of your business to get in the middle. Anyway, she is here, just so you know she is safe, goodnight. _

"Well said!" I place the phone over the table. I can't believe Cat. "How dare she?"

"I know right, after all, she threatened you to confess and forced me, in a way, to do the same. And now she is all bothered that we are spending time together, like you couldn't make your own choices," she is very angry and so am I.

"I know, the other day she came to my room concerned asking how was I doing. _'How do you think? I just broke up with my girlfriend because I couldn't find a better way to tell her what happened'_ I can't believe I ever trusted her._"_

"Whatever, I hope she stops with this stupidity about telling us what to do and shit," she let's out frustrated. "And Andre, I mean he took Cat and Beck's side in all of this, he hasn't even spoken to me. All week long I've called him, he hasn't called back once," she pressed her teeth together trying to contain her anger. "Great best friend he turned out to be."

"Both of them!"

We complain a little more about our former friends and I realize, in all of this Tori is my only friend. Also the only one I can really trust, and even though I complicated things for her, she remains the one that opens her arms and takes care of me no matter what.

We finished washing the dishes and I go to take a shower to get ready to go out. Tori hated seeing me wallow the day before, so we made some plans for the day.

The first stop is the library, we have to buy some books for our English Class and I want to pick up a new book to read for fun, maybe a mystery novel or a horror story.

"Did you find the books for school?" I approach her with the ones I was set up to find.

"Yeah, look at this one," Doctor Sleep from Stephen King.

"You read Stephen King?"

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" she looks at me funny.

"No, but I figured you liked something more in the style of Emily Brönte and the like," I'm amazed, Tori is a box of surprises.

"I'll take it, how about you? Found something new to read?" she puts it on the top of the other books.

"No, I've read all of them already."

"All of them?" she laughs, fine not all of them. "Trust me?"

Uhm, so she wants to choose for me, interesting.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Fine, this one and no protesting," she hands me IT from Stephen King.

"IT, really? I would never read this."

"Why? Too mainstream for you?" smirk away Tori, clowns? I don't think so.

"No, but the movie was kind of ridiculous and it's not my kind of book."

"It's so good, you have no idea Jade, the movie didn't even cover half of what the book is. Read it and then you can pick one for me," Tori insists and I roll my eyes up, I don't want to read this book, "Pleaaaase!"

"Okay, if you are going to ask like that… fine I'll read it," I give in but she puts the book back on the shelf.

"But, I said I'd read it"

"I know, I heard you, but we are buying a different edition," she takes my by the wrist and drags me to the used books section.

"Do you have a copy of IT?" she asks the Librarian.

"Sure let me get it, we have a great copy," he starts looking for the book.

"Tori what are you doing, I can pay for the new one."

"I know Jade, but I want to give you a new experience, relax," Tori shakes her head with a sneer.

"What? Like a rash? Or a nose infection from reading an old dusty book?"

"Don't exaggerate Jade, an old book won't kill you, it has some magic, you know, sharing the experience of a great book with someone you don't even know… you'll understand when you read it."

"All right, I'll read your used and disgusting book," probably not, I'll download the digital copy.

"Here you go Miss, would you like me to help you with your purchase?" he winks at Tori, back off loser before I help you with a kick on your butt.

"Thank you," Tori takes the books from my hands and gives them to the guy as well, he makes a fake smile and we follow him to the cashier. Haha there you go dork.

After a couple of hours lost in the Book Store we get in the car to go to lunch. Tori knows a new fusion Mexican cuisine restaurant that is all vegetarian, she has been bragging about it since we left the house.

We walk into a very eclectic but modern saloon, not like the usual Mexican place you would imagine. Some cool art on the red and black colored walls, white wooden tables with frosted glass on top; very cool lighting and soft jazzy music in Spanish on the background.

We sit on a square table for two right in the middle of the room. A young woman brings us the menus and recommends some special dishes. I let Tori order for the both of us, I don't know what's good here but she seems fairly certain of what I would like.

"Cool place," I keep looking around, so much interesting art pieces.

"Yeah, I love it. It's my mother's favorite, so we come here often."

I have to admit I know very little of what Tori likes and I'm curious to find out.

"I know that your Dad's part of the family is from Mexico, but how much of your family do you have here in the states?"

"Almost all of them, my grandfather is an engineer and he was brought here by the company he worked for when he was young. He and my grandma were recently married and they had all their kids here. All my uncles and aunts live in the states," Tori and I talk while eating the complementary entree, some delicious corn tortillas with a peanut and ginger sauce.

"How many aunts and uncles do you have?" it seems she has a big family.

"They are six kids in total, my father is number three," she says, I'm blown away, six kids seems too much.

"Hahaha, seems like you imagined a battalion, they are a lot children, yes, but the truth is that having a large family is fun."

"It also sounds like a nightmare for your grandparents. Too many people to take care of," I'm still trying to imagine six kids in one house; I would've gone insane.

"Well, in my grandparents generation everything was very strict, they were also very religious. The stories my father tells are pretty much of the older kids helping around and taking care of the youngest as grandma and grandpa worked. They were very demanding with school so everyone kept in check," it seems that it's very normal for her this idea of a big family. I insist that it must have been hell.

"How about you, how many aunts and uncles do you have?" Tori asks curious.

"None, both my parents are single children and until recently I was too," yeah I don't even imagine living in the same house with my two young siblings.

"Wow, so no cousins, no nothing."

"Nope," I answer back. Our food has arrived. Everything looks to die for, Tori ordered some veggie enchiladas for her and a tortilla soup for me. She also ordered some unpronounceable salads and drinks. Okay, I should learn some Spanish, after all I live in freaking LA.

"Can I ask how are you doing with your mother and brother?" she doubts a little, but I don't mind telling her.

"Everything is better now, at least with my mother, I haven't spend too much time with the rugrats, I haven't even meet Hanna yet."

"What? Two and a half months and you haven't met your sister yet?" the amazement of her question unsettles me.

"Monique didn't want me to meet them until she thought I was ready to interact with them in a friendly manner. I guess I failed that with Matt the first time we met," I sip my hot soup and continue. "I think I'm ready now. Gaby asked me to take care of Matt and even before that I've had the feeling of getting close to him."

"That's great, you should, he is not a baby, I'm sure he's interested in knowing you too."

"Yeah, I took him to the airport yesterday, we barely spoke but he kept looking at me like he was trying to find me out," I confess, I was curious about him as well. "He told me his birthday is in a couple of weeks. I don't know, I was thinking on throwing him a party at the house, he's never had one."

"Wow Jade, that would be awesome, I could help you if you want. We can have a piñata and a cool cake, birthday surprises, it could be fun." Tori sounds excited.

"Sure, we can do something cool, it sounds like you have some experience with this," I hope she knows what she is talking about because I have no idea.

"I've organized a bunch of birthday parties for my young cousins so you are in luck," Tori is so enthusiastic and I get lost in that smile, Jeez, she glows, and her cheeks are perfect, she is so beautiful.

"Jade? Wake up? Are you okay?" she brings me back from my thoughts.

"Yeah… I was just thinking about the party. I'll talk to Mom and Dad today and set everything up." God, I almost gave myself away. I don't even know why I'm feeling like this so soon after Gaby left. I honestly believed I was going to be a zombie for some time, yet today has been great so far. Maybe I'm in some kind of trance.

There is one more thing we had planned for today and is going to a small cinema that is playing Frankenstein and Dracula classic movies as a double feature.

We pay the bill and leave straight to the movie theater. We are running late.

Tori runs to buy the tickets and I go to the snack bar to get some popcorn and ice tea.

The theater is packed; I'm surprised we could find two contiguous sits. We are sharing everything, we just ate and we wouldn't be able to finish this by ourselves.

I have to admit, I love this kind of movies, they might be strange looking and have bad effects but that's what makes them so special. Now everything is too perfect, nothing is left for the imagination, nothing is rusty and raw.

I'm glad Tori wanted to come. I assumed she was a Disney movie type of girl, all princesses and stuff.

Both movies end to quickly, I didn't want the day to end. Too bad we have School tomorrow and I can't stay over at Tori's for one more day.

She drove us back to her house and I picked up my keys and said goodbye. My friend, she has been a wonderful company. I feel like I owe her too much.

Now on the way back home, I can't stop thinking about a couple of things that happened at the cinema.

We were enjoying the first movie and our hands touched a couple of times. I remember a rushed electric shock running through my body. We ignored it the first couple of times. Then it happened again and we looked at each other and smiled. After that, when the bag was empty, we met at the middle. I wasn't sure I wanted to do it, I guess she was just as hesitant, but slowly our fingers touched. Palm against palm, her fingers running up and down mine until they interlaced almost as if we were doing a synchronized dance. She graced her thumb with the side and the back of my hand so softly I was feeling butterflies everywhere, I had to breath to control the anxiety that was bringing me, but I didn't want her to stop. The first movie ended and we had 5 minutes of darkness in the room… and silence. Many people got up to go to the bar or to the bathroom, but I didn't want to let go and I guess she didn't either. We stayed put, I was revising my phone with my other hand and Tori was doing the same, none of us acknowledging anything. The second movie started playing right after and we continued to held hands. I was already numb but I wasn't going to break our hold. Tori then leaned to my shoulder and rested her head on it, she moved our arms around and held the arm she was leaning on with her left hand, taking again my hand with hers. This time she interlocked her fingers on top of mine and continued the unsettling movement. I didn't want her to stop, I really didn't, but it was making me feel to many things inside, it was overwhelming.

After the movie was over and before the lights came on, we separated and ignored everything. I didn't know what to say or how to react. It was exceptional, a romantic gesture and I panicked because I don't know what I want at this time. It was all right with the lights off, but I'm not ready to face the real world and the emotion behind what this meant.

I park on my usual spot and look around for my books. Great I left them at Tori's car. I'll call her tomorrow and ask her to bring them to School.

To be honest, if I didn't have to come home I wouldn't. I don't want to run into Cat. I open the front door of the house and get in trying to be as quiet as possible. Everything is dark so I pull out my phone to turn on the flashlight and go upstairs. Without warning I feel someone's heavy breathing on the living room. I move my phone around and project the light up and down to find a couple making out.

"Jeez Cat, don't you have your own room?" What the hell is this? Can they have some consideration?

"We… we… were waiting for you," Cat says fixing herself up while Andre sits uncomfortably next to her and I turn on the lights.

"We? And why the hell are you waiting for me?"

"We wanted to talk to you about Tori," Andre intervenes getting up.

"Oh really? Lets hear it then," I cross my arms and approach the two with a defying look.

"Look Jade, Tori is someone I appreciate very much, she is my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt." I look at him intrigued. After all I'm the one that spoke with Tori earlier. This is going to be an interesting conversation.

"Your _best friend_ Andre?" I refuted, "Is it your habit to ignore your _friend_, or in this case your _best friend_, for a whole week to support her ex boyfriend?"

"He is also my friend, Jade," Andre replies angry at my accusation.

"Then Tori is not your _best friend_ if you choose to side with your _other friend_ over her."

"That's… well, he wasn't the one that cheated" He lets out his true motives.

"Oh, so you judge your friends before you show your support to them, because that doesn't sound like friendship it sounds like interest"

"Interest?" Andre asks confused.

"Yes, you are only _interested_ in being friends with those that match your moral quota, but you don't care that they may need you because the had failed or done something out of character, basically made a _mistake_. You only care if it's convenient to you," I lose any kind of composure and I get close pointing my index finger to his face on foot apart from him. "You are a fucking hypocrite Andre."

"Jade stop!"

"Shut up Cat, what do you know about friendship anyway?" I turn to my former best friend and finally confront her about how I feel. "You had no business in all of these nor the right to get in the middle."

"I was defending Gaby," Cat responds furious. "I wasn't going to let you lie to her any longer."

"Then, if you wanted to tell her you should've, but no, you decided to threaten me," I stop for a second searching for strength not to break in front of them. I feel so betrayed and ambushed. "You decided to believe that I was hurting her on purpose, you chose not to believe in me and that I was such a shitty person that you had to force me to do the right thing and in that very moment you stopped being my friend," I say fighting tears from falling. "You know what? You two deserve each other, you are exactly the same."

I turn my back to them and start walking towards the stairs.

"Jade come back here, we are not finished," Cat demands.

"Oh, we are not?" I rush right back to listen to them and then disregard anything they have to say, I don't care at all for their opinion anymore. "Please continue, I'm going to love this."

"We don't think that you and Tori should be anything right now, or ever. We won't let you to hurt her Jade," Andre warns me.

"Oh, but… Cat" I'll give her a taste of her own medicine. "Didn't you sent a message yesterday to Tori telling her not to take advantage of the situation, basically implying that she was the one that was out to hurt me?"

"What?" Andre asks turning to Cat, he is surprised.

"This is hilarious, you haven't cleared this up with each other… cute!" I mock them, I mean, come on, if they are going to accuse me of anything at least get on the same page.

"That was different, you were sad and vulnerable," she replies.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you two," I've had enough, this stops now. "First of all, Tori and I are not 5 years old, we make our own decisions, and whatever happens or not between us is only between US, you have no say in it. Second, Tori is so disappointed at you Andre, that you should be more worried about asking her how she feels about what you are doing right now than trying to control what she does or who she hangs out with. Third, Cat you and I are no longer friends, you have no right to write to anyone about anything regarding me. I and only I decide what I let people do. You should know Tori well enough to realize that she would never do anything for her own gain," they think that they can impose their opinions, that they are right, but we will do what we want. "Now, you two talk about this and if you want to have sex, Cat be more respectful of the people that live in this house and do it in your own room, goodbye," I turn around and leave them speechless, I have no concern in playing nice anymore. I'm going to live my life without worrying about them.

Wednesday came and nothing had changed at School. Andre and Cat sat with Beck at the Asphalt Café, Tori and I sat at another table, all ignoring each other. Classes were more silent than usual, no one wanted to participate if that resulted in any kind of interaction.

Finally today Sikowitz had enough and sent everybody else away to talk to us.

"I have no idea what has happened between you guys, and usually I wouldn't really be concerned," he sits on the step of the front of the class stage. "But this is affecting my class and your possibilities of learning something new."

Everyone stayed quiet avoiding each other's eye contact. I have the need to stand up and walk out, and I would if I didn't respect Sikowitz.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it then I'll force you," he gets up and walks to the blackboard. "You will pick the person in this room, besides me, that you hate the most at this very moment," he wipes the it clean and keeps talking. "Now write their name in a piece of paper and give it to me."

Cat! I'm mad at Cat. I over write her name almost making a hole on the paper and underline it. Our crazy teacher comes and collects all the names from us.

"Good, now, for next Wednesday you are going to create two, two minute monologues in which you will play your side and their side of what happened, realistically. Which means that I have to feel that you made an effort to put yourself in the other person's shoes, and if you don't then you will have a failing grade."

"What?" "Oh, come on!" "Not fair," everyone complains at the same time.

I don't want to get in Cat's shoes. Bah, I don't care if I fail. It won't affect my GPA... much.

"Yeeees, you are now all bothered and talking. You need to understand that in this life, everything has two sides and that for you to grow you must try, at least, to fill other peoples shoes before you judge them. Now get out of my classroom and go home, think about this and prepare for next week," Sikowitz pushes us out then closes the door behind us. We continue to ignore each other and go our separate ways.

Later that afternoon I arrived at Monique's office for my session with my mother but she was running late and Monique started the session asking me how I've been feeling lately. On our last session we spoke about what happened with Tori and my breakup.

"I guess that a little confused and sad," I replied dryly.

"Is all of these because of Gaby's departure? Or is something else bothering you?" Monique asks. I need her advice so I'll let her do what she wants.

"Mostly Gaby, I miss her… too much," I wonder where she is, what she is doing, not being able to talk to her is driving me crazy. I dreamt about her yesterday, I saw her from a distance but as much as I tried, I couldn't get close enough.

"And what is the other thing that has so you confused?"

Tori, is everything about her.

"Is what happened with Tori, and… well… I don't know if it was really a mistake or not," I say losing myself in the flowers base on the table. "I mean, of course that cheating was wrong, but the feelings I had for Tori… they don't feel wrong, they never did."

Monique was surprised how much I've opened up in therapy since that time my brother yelled at my and I had a wake up call in how I was behaving. I trust more and share without to much reservation, specially when it's only me and her, alone.

"If you know this then you shouldn't be so confused," she continues to explore what I've been going through.

"Is just that I see Tori and I wonder if she and I could have something real. I want to pursue it, I want to know. I like her and I'm attracted to her, but I know I'm in love with Gaby," I try to explain. "How can I feel this way for two people at the same time, how can I love Gaby when I feel so strongly for Tori."

"Jade, have you considered the possibility that maybe you are not in love with Gaby anymore?" she asks, but I can't conceive that.

"No, because when I think of her, what we had, who we were together, and the fact that now she is so far away, my heart breaks, this pain is real, I love her… it's real."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean that you can't have feelings for other people, that maybe you reached a point in which you could start to let go of that love and start another."

No, I don't want to let go. She is going to come back… to me!

"But I never wanted that," I shake my head in denial and I look straight at her.

"You did even if you didn't realize it," she says very calmly, but I'm fighting this inside, I don't want her to be right. "At one point your mind made that choice and you saw Tori in a way that you couldn't resist. Maybe the feelings were already there and they awoke given a certain situation that you encountered together, or you just realized something about her that you fell for," she explains. "Jade, I know you are hurting for the loss of your girlfriend, and that will take time, but you can't be stuck reminiscing the relationship you had. You must go on."

"I know and I promised Gaby not to wait for her. That's why I'm feeling this," I try to make sense of everything, but I can't. "I want to see what is there with Tori, I knew it the day after Gaby left. I spent the day with her and something made me feel butterflies, everything we did that day really, I don't know," I don't want to accept this, not yet.

"And what is the problem then, you are single, this isn't cheating anymore. You are _free_ to explore this with Tori," Monique brings out that word… _free_, Gaby said it too, _'you didn't lose me, you are only free'._

"But I want to wait for Gaby, I want to prove to her I want her and only her," I try to convince myself, at this point I don't know what I want.

"But you don't, you have feelings for Tori, you have to accept that. If you promised her not to wait, you shouldn't. She knows that there is a possibility you will find someone else, but she did it so you could freely pursue it," my therapist assures me. "Jade, if you and Gaby are destined to be together you will, because no matter what happens your love will remain. Why don't you go slow, share more time with Tori and analyze what you are feeling, if you feel ready, take another step and then another and so on, let life happen; don't stop and build walls around what you once felt was safe, get out there Jade, explore."

"And what if I lose Gaby?" I don't want to do that, I want us, I hope for us, always.

"Jade," Monique stands up from her seat and sits next to me taking my hand. "And what if you lose Tori?"

All the noise in my head disappears, the confusion stops and I feel blank. I have no answer to that; I've never considered it before, never.

Tori has always been there, time and time again. If I walk away she is there the minute I come back, always, no exception. Losing Tori wasn't in my plan nor in my mind, I didn't allow myself to consider it even.

"Trust me please, take it slow but go for it. Don't falter, just keep going and take a chance."

Something is true; I have to go for her, see what happens or I'll never know whom I want, better said whom I love.

One thing I know, I don't want to lose Tori… I don't.

* * *

**A/N Once more thanks for reading, please take a time to drop a word, you will make my day just by telling me if you like it or hate it. Some have I still like the fact that you have a voice and let me know. Good bye, see you in a week.**


	42. Chapter 42 - Forgive and Forget

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N thanks to ToDieWouldBe ABigAdventure, mouseforever16, chase19, xazngrl06x you guys are great and to the Guest the other day, I try to update each week. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

I close the door of my car with the back of my foot, finally taking out the last of the boxes with handcrafting material Tori and I bought this afternoon. We went all around LA looking for cardboard and color papers, and glue, and special this and that that I barely understand and have no patience for. Vega and her ideas; we have spoken about Matt's party and decided with him to have a Super Hero's theme, so of course Tori the queen of birthdays offered to make all the decorations with me, all of them, crazy, but how was going to say no? When I'm feeling like this, so idiotized by her. Now we have to make a big Captain America shield as a piñata, we also bought the candy and toy surprises to fill it with. Who knew than organizing a kid's 9th birthday would be so demanding, someone should have warned me.

"Okay Vega, I hope you are some sort of Art Attack freak because I know nothing about making piñatas or decorations."

"I'll lead you, but you have to help me," she giggles, yes Vega of course, I'm sure I'll have the freaking paper glued to my ass before we can finish that shield, or the invitations, or the decorations, or the cake? Wait! Oh shit!

"Tori, we didn't talk about the cake? I have no idea how to make a cake?" I can't believe I forgot about that.

"Don't worry, my aunt makes birthday cakes in her bakery, I already talked to her, she is making a big Agents of Shield logo with Lola on top," she says very relaxed, classifying the material by type, neat freak. But, is she crazy?

"Tori, no! He is freaking eight not fourteen, no _Lola_ over the cake!" I tell her alarmed, what the hell is wrong with her aunt and with her?

"Jade, relax… Lola, is the red Corvette that appears in the series," she mocks me hard, and sure I must have the most stupid face right now.

"How was I supposed to know?" Really, how? I don't even watch TV.

"Do you really think I would make a cake with a naked girl on top for your baby brother's party," she smirks and comes close to me. "Maybe for yours."

Okay, that… that was a tease, is she flirting with me? I love it, I squeeze my teeth tight to avoid a smile, I won't let it show yet.

"Hmm, we'll see. Thanks for fixing the cake thing, you have to tell me how much I owe your aunt." I keep organizing all other materials in a box.

"No, that's my present, so never mind."

"Wow, you really had to outshine me, hmm? I haven't even thought of buying him anything," with all of these stuff going on, I haven't given myself time to think about it, and when I do, I end of thinking on what to do about Tori, should I ask her out or what? "I have to go look for something but I have no idea what an eight year old might like" I walk towards the fridge to take out a couple of cold drinks and walk back to Tori extending her one. It's so hot right now and all this running around and lifting things have worn me out.

"You are already doing a lot you know? I'm sure he will appreciate this more than a toy," she opens the bottle almost in slow motion and steadily brings it to her lips, a drop struggles to fall gently from one side slightly tracing them and I feel like my senses are focused at the moment and how well she looks, Tori is so sexy. It's been almost a week since the movies where we held hands and still we haven't spoken a word about it. I will have to find a way to talk to her, we need to figure out what is going on, I need to. I definitely should ask her out, I mean, I like her, she likes me, both of us are single, what's wrong with that?

"Jade? Are you okay?" She asks putting the cap right back on the bottle and cleaning the drop from the side of her mouth.

"Yeah, sorry I spaced out… thinking about the drink, I mean the gift" Jeez what's wrong with me!

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure that Matt will appreciate the party more than any gift you could get him," she comes close to lay the bottle over the table and lifts her eyebrows at the same time. "Well? Let's get to work, this will take us all weekend."

Oh boy, all weekend… I'm dying with excitement; at least I'll be spending it with her.

"Yaaaawwwn"

Finally Sunday, it's 9AM, I usually don't get up this early over the weekend but I had to deliver the invitations to Matt, he will give them personally to his friends in school and also at karate practice.

Yesterday was fun, Tori and I spend it pretty much together from dawn until dusk preparing everything… and we kissed, yes, we kissed, yesterday before she left, we had finished placing the cards on the envelopes, I reached to take her stack and place it in the same bag when I met her eyes, I couldn't help it, I stole a peck and after that, another one. She was frozen with the first but responded to the second one, and the thing is that she is making me crazy. I didn't ask her out yet, but we are meeting for coffee in a couple of hours and I plan on making my move.

Well, time flies by, maybe it's because of the anticipation. Earlier I hurried to my mother's apartment and gave Matt the invitations, I told him that we finished his piñata and also the rest of the decorations, everything is ready for next Sunday. We had a very productive couple of nights. He was very happy, I guess he wasn't expecting his hideous sister to be nice to him or that I would actually come through with what I offered. He even gave me a hug, I'm not used to that yet, but I didn't hate it. I never imagined being so comfortable with kids around, I always hated the idea I even laughed when they cried but now is different I meant this is my family after all, how can I hate them.

I also met Hanna for a moment but no one noticed. Matt went to his room to place the cards in his backpack and Miranda left for a moment to the store. My mother was taking a shower and I saw a little person hiding behind the wall as I was sitting on the couch right in front of her.

"Hey," I said in a very soft tone, I didn't want to scare her away.

"Hi," she kept her distance and took her hand to her mouth sucking her fingers; I remember I use to do that, until I was quite old actually.

"Come here," I signal her to me and she complies. She came slowly but at the end she skipped towards stopping right in front of me.

"What's your name?" She asked, she is so cute and sweet, she reminds me of Cat. She is beautiful, her eyes a deep blue her smile with two dimples on her cheeks and her hair beautiful dark brown.

"My name is Jade, you must be Hanna," I said extending my hand to her so she could shake it.

"You are my sister," she kept swinging from side to side and taking my hand with both of hers. She was exploring me, she didn't care about shaking my hand. Maybe she didn't even know what it meant.

"Why are your nails black?" She asked in awe, and at that moment I felt a little jump inside me. She was curious and she knew who I was.

"I like the color, they look cool right?" I let her take a look at me.

"Why is your shirt cut out? Did you fall?" She was so cute, questioning my fashion choices. I like cutting the sleeves of some of my shirts creating a pattern, but how do I explain this to a baby.

"I didn't fall, do they look bad?" I asked to find out what she thought.

"No, just weird," her little face lighted up and she came close with a jump to give me a hug.

My body reacted and I bent over welcoming her in my arms and lifting her to hold her better. She smelled like a caramel apple, it must have been her shampoo. She was warm and happy, giggling in my ear and playing with my hair.

"You are pretty and you look like mom."

Those words would have started a war a few weeks back, but they didn't bother me anymore. I can't deny it. Mom and I look like twins and Hanna is like a doppelgänger of me when I was little. Matt also resembles us so much and I have notice traces of our gestures in all of us. I guess that strong genetics are in play and I'm actually okay with it. I like it. I have a family and it shows. If I wanted to deny them I couldn't, but I no longer want to.

"Do you want to play?" She asked pressing my cheeks with her small pancake hands.

"I have to leave soon, but I'll be around so maybe next time, okay?" My voice was muffled by the pressure and the little space it had to leave my mouth, thanks to the grimaces she draw while playing with my face. She laughed and nodded, sliding right back to the floor.

"Bye Jade!" She waved running right to the back of the apartment. I whispered a goodbye and returned the gesture.

Not so long after that Miranda came through the door and my mother came downstairs holding a towel to her head.

I don't know what would have happened if they saw me with Hanna. I wasn't supposed to interact with her yet. I had to wait until Monique approved it. Well, you can't fight destiny and I don't think I hurt the little girl.

After a short conversation with my mother and Miranda and a goodbye smile from the rugrat I left to meet Tori here at the Coffee Shop. Five more minutes I can't believe I'm this anxious.

"You look like you needed another black coffee" Maggie said giving me a cup of the fresh brewed beverage.

"Thanks, I'm a little nervous."

"I noticed, waiting for someone special?" Maggie is cool, the week that Gaby and I broke up I came around everyday and we bonded, she saw me loosing my mind and she cared enough to leave her post and talk to me. Of course I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but she insisted and brought me coffees non-stop, I guess she bought me with coffee.

"Yes, I'm asking her out on a date. First time I ask a girl out…" actually first time I ask anyone out, maybe that's why I'm like this. What if she says no?

"Is it the same girl you came in with yesterday?" That's right, she knows Tori.

"Yes, that's her."

"Wow, she is cute," Maggie says winning a death look from me.

"Don't make me hurt you... I like your hot coffee on the cup not on your face," I warn her. No one has a right to notice Vega, she is m-, no she is not, my anything. Damn I hate feeling this powerless.

"I better go then, I wouldn't want to cause the wrong impression with your girl, good luck!"

I zip my coffee and nod her goodbye.

"Is Jade West flirting with the cashier?" I hear a voice behind me. She quickly turns around and sits in front of me leaving her bag on top of the table.

"She is the owner you know," I tell her. "And I wasn't flirting," great start arguing, now what? "Do you want me to get you something?"

"No, thanks. I already had breakfast," she places an arm over the table and holds her head with her hand. Damn how much I like when she does that.

"Then why did you agree to meet me here?"

"Because you love the coffee here and I thought we could have a nice time."

Oh, she wanted to have a nice time with me, well, now I can't think of anything to say… fabulous.

"Have you thought about Sikowitz's assignment?" She makes her move, thank God, I was blank.

"I plan to fail that one, I don't want to put myself on Cat's shoes and agree with what she did."

"But you don't have to agree with her, I didn't and I can understand what she did and why," she mentions, playing with the lid of my old coffee cup.

"You wrote the monologue?"

"No, I only thought about it, anyway Sikowitz said to make a monologue not to write one, I could improvise"

"So you understand Cat now? What about Andre?"

"Oh, he gets no sympathy form me, Cat I understand, she did what she thought was right to protect someone who matter to her and I can understand the anger and need to impose herself to stop us from hurting her even more. I can even appreciate the fact that she felt that same need about you and wrote that message warning me not to take advantage of you, but Andre?" Tori squeezes the paper cup letting out her anger. "He is just an asshole. He picked a side without even talking to me and then, after ignoring me, he tries to _protect me_ from you?" She frowns clenching her teeth. "He is a hypocrite, that's what he is!"

"Cat had no excuse! What kind of best friend was she to me at that moment, I needed her too and we've been best friends since we meet," I add, of course I get everything Cat did and why but that doesn't mean she didn't let me down.

"I'm sure Cat feels awful for forcing you, and she cares enough to want to protect you, if I were you I would give her a chance and talk," she suggests but I don't know I still have a lot of anger and I don't want to say something I can't take back.

"What about Andre? Shouldn't you do the same?"

"No, I'm not there yet, I still hate the fact that he had the nerve to talk to you about staying away from me; he hasn't even tried talking to me at all."

"I guess that's the way Beck must be feeling, I haven't talked to him yet," I look down, I just don't know what to say to him. Who can I apologize? I slept with his girlfriend.

"You should, he was hurt that day and I doubt it was because of me."

"I know and I will, but… I guess I'm waiting for him to be ready to talk to me, I wouldn't be able to handle him hating me," I wonder how my plan of asking her out turned into this, oh yes I didn't know what to say and Tori asked, I need to find a way to switch it back to us.

"So, thanks for helping me these past couple of days. I owe you big," there, very subtle, just like a brick.

"You got it!" her voice at this moment ugh, so soft; and that smile, Vega's trademark; and those eyes… okay, focus, ask her what her plans are for next weekend.

"So, I was wondering if you had something to do next Saturday night," my fingers start tapping the table, I only notice because she looks at them and I stop at that second.

"What do you have in mind?"

Wait, is that a yes? But I haven't even asked her yet! No, that's a _we are making friends plans_. I have to be more straightforward and ask once and for all.

"I think I want to ask you to go on a date with me" _I think!_ Jerk, just ask her.

"And are you going to? Or are you just _thinking about it_," she quotes with her fingers mocking me once more. She loves doing that, I don't know why I let her, well I do know, she is gorgeous when she does it.

"Vega, do you want to go on a date with me on Saturday?" finally, okay why isn't she answering, Come on! How many seconds you need to decide? Maybe she doesn't know how to tell me she is not interested.

"I would love to," it was about time, she looks a little flushed.

"Great, I'll pick you up early, around 6PM," I have some things planned, stuff I know Vega would like but I still have to think of the details. Well, I have a week.

"Is that why you wanted to meet me here, to ask me out?"

Jeez Tori, stop doing that with your voice. I won't be able to wait until Saturday.

"I wasn't going to ask you over the phone," I tell her, she is more important that something as simple as a phone call.

"Good!" She smiles and looks at her watch. "I have to get going, I have a doctors appointment."

"On a Sunday?" Sure, she is trying to avoid me.

"Yeah, I rescheduled for today or we wouldn't have been able to finish the party's decorations yesterday," she stands up and picks up her things from the table and prepares to leave but she waits for me.

"Are you coming? Or staying here to keep flirting with the owner of the place," ha! She is jealous. This is soooo cool; I love it.

"Let's go!" I pick up my garbage and throw it over the plastic can on the way to our cars.

—

Middle of the week and the day I've been dreading is here, Sikowitz class is next and I didn't prepare anything, screw it, I either improvise or fail, it's all the same to me.

"Well, I hope you prepared your monologues. You can start do them whoever you want, I just need to know you did your homework," the crazy man says. "Tori, you are up first."

"Great," I hear her say, I'm sitting right next to her on one side of the room, the rest of the bunch is on the other side.

"Well, I didn't write anything but… here it goes." Tori takes some air in and begins.

"I've been feeling bad for some time now, I thought I had buried this emotions deep, that I had actually gotten over her, but I guess that's not true. I see her and my heart pulsates wanting to get out of my chest, my lips get dry and soon my mouth follows because I've been staring at the girl that I fell for on that first day of school, when I rubbing her boyfriend after spilling coffee all over him," oh shit! She walks on stage owning the space and gesturing with her hands. Apparently I'm going to find out since when Vega has had these feelings for me. "I never really understood why, she managed to make my life impossible, but there I was, taking it all in because at least she cared enough to pay some attention to me," she avoids looking at me, this is very uncomfortable. "I remember the day my best friend and I talked, he helped me to get over her, he managed to convince me that this girl was straight and that I wasn't going to get anything out of it, to focus on other things and I did. When I finally let go, she and I became friends," I get an unconscious glance from her eyes and she continues. "I moved on, she broke up with her boyfriend and I was attracted to him, so in a matter of weeks I asked him out, but I wasn't ready to see the girl I once let go of, because she was _straight_, fall in love with another girl. That… it destroyed me. I couldn't concentrate anymore, I started to lose sleep and I got depressed. I got to hear how incredible her life was and I couldn't even take care of mine. So here came my best friend again, telling me to push it away and that if I was planning to do something to break up with my now boyfriend," Tori is blurting out everything with emotion even anger. "The thing is that I never planned on doing anything, I only wanted to get this play out of our way, let her be happy and find a way to be happy myself," she breaths out and looks at Beck. "It was a mistake to think that I had to wait to be honest with him, to tell him what really happened because we could have been good friends and now I feel we won't be crossing words anytime soon. As for the other people involved, I lost my best friend to his absence, he hasn't even reached out for an explanation, he disappeared," she looks at Andre who looks beaten down, he knows he had screwed up. "And about my little reddish kitty, I thought she was being a good friend, but I guess that in the end she only wanted to get information to protect someone else, someone she obviously cares so much about that she even forced her best friend into a situation that, even though it was inevitable, could've been handled better," she now looks at Cat, not with fury but with kindness. "How could I blame her, I understand the bonds of friendship, even more of family, you do everything for them, make sacrifices and put your own happiness and well-being in a second plane for them, which is why I'm no longer angry at her, not for not coming directly to me telling me she knew, not for forcing a declaration that only hurt everyone else, not for warning me not to get close to her best friend; I'm not angry, I might not agree with what she did but I understand," She finishes and lets our teacher know. He bows and she goes back to her sit.

"Beck, your turn," Sikowitz said pointing at him. I wish I had the courage to talk to him.

"I didn't prepare a Monologue, what I have to say is only for Jade."

"Sorry boy, you can say it in front of all of us, I still have to see if you did your work."

Beck got up from his seat and walked slowly towards the classroom stage. He waits and looks around.

"I…I guess that I'm not really mad at Tori for cheating, and is not because I think what you two did was okay, but because Tori and I were not in love. It never happened for us, we had such a short time to actually be together and in most of it, she fell in love with you again," man, he sounds so sad and disappointed and I feel so guilty. "But you and Gaby were in a different league, so I can't understand why you would hurt her so badly," he cleans his throat. "I had to hold her for two days so she wouldn't fall apart. All she said that weekend is how you executed your plan very well, how you made her fall in love with you so you could crash her in the end, and Ash and I defended you… _I defended you_," he is so angry now, trying to control his frustration, just like when we use to fight when we where together. "Yet you also hurt me, Tori and I might have been nothing by the time this happened, but I… _I was your friend_, you were my best friend," he cleans some of the tears that had fallen without him noticing and looked straight at me, I lower my head, I can't look at him anymore, I have failed him so much. "You cheated on me, and the worst part is that I realize that the only people I can really trust live hours away from me… and I'm alone."

I'm sure Andre and Cat, are taken aback. They have stood up for him all this time and he wasn't even counting them as his friends.

"So… I guess I'm mad at you, because I lost my best friend and my other one now lives in Italy," I look back at him and meet his dark eyes, I close mine for a second and next thing he is walking back to his seat.

"All of this is great boy, you let everything you were feeling out, but you didn't put yourself in Jade's shoes," he says, implying he wasn't done yet.

"I did, that weekend, while I defended her. But that is not for anyone else to hear, that was for Gaby… you can fail me if you want to," he goes to his seat and takes his backpack. He is leaving. I have to talk to him; I can't let him go without telling him I'm sorry.

"Sorry Sikowitz, you can fail me too," I grab my bag and leave after him, but I don't see him anywhere.

"Burf, have you seen Beck?" as always, he was siting by the lockers eating a pickle.

"Janitor's closet," he indicates with his head.

I try to get in but the door feels heavy, like someone is forcing it from the other side.

"Go away" he says.

"Let me in, we should talk and you know I have other ways to get in there," I tell him. "Come on Beck! Let me in."

Some minutes pass before he gives in, he had only another way out of there and he hated the staircase to the library, it was dark and somewhat dirty.

I get in and close the door behind me locking it just in case.

"What do you want?" he asks looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I've been an idiot and I didn't know how to apologize. I thought giving you time would make things better, but I was wrong," this explanation sounds ridiculous.

"Time, time, time, what is it with you and Tori and the time? I'm not a kid you know, I don't need time to figure out how to feel I rather you say something at the moment and be done with it," we stare at each other and end up laughing. I was usually the one that brought that up when we had a fight.

"Finally, getting my point," I shake my head and still smile.

"I guess so," he breathes out his last laugh.

"I'm truly sorry Beck, I didn't want to hurt you, we didn't plan this, it just-" I don't want to say happened because it wasn't only one time and we could have stopped, but we didn't.

"I know, in fact I think that you two were sort of destined to have something," he looks at me and I must have the weirdest face because he giggles at me. "So you didn't notice."

"Noticed what?"

"That way before Gaby, you were falling for Tori!" He says, as this was public information.

"What are you talking about, we were friends, that's all," I reply confused.

"Jade, the moment you and I started to have problems in our relationship was when Tori and you started to become friends and you would get incredibly jealous about anything that had to do with her," I'm still confused by his words. I don't remember this at all. "Oh yes, and then Gaby came along and you changed your focus, but Tori never left your mind."

"You are mistaken, Tori and I were only friends, and what I had with Gaby was real Beck, very real," I'm upset now, I love Gaby, and that's… that.

"I didn't say you didn't fall for Gaby, but you never noticed Tori was still there… every time… in your heart," He grabs my shoulders. "This didn't happen out of nowhere, it was set up way before you even recognized you liked girls."

"So according to you Tori and I have been dating for over a year?" I say obfuscated, this is giving me a headache, how could he realize it before I did, yes I had feelings for Vega but I really thought it was our friendship, not that I was falling for her.

"Pretty much, yeah, about a year and some months," he keeps laughing.

"It's not funny you know, what I'm I supposed to do this Saturday then?"

"You have a date with Tori on Saturday?" He stops laughing. "A date, date?"

"Yes, are you mad?" I ask him, I don't want to hide anything anymore, I'm done with the sneaking around.

"No, just surprised, I didn't think you would ask her so soon," he winks at me telling me everything is okay. Good!

"What were you planning on doing?" Beck leans over the table, the same one that I have so many memories with, the one on which I started my relationship with Gaby. God, what I'm I doing.

"Jade?" He sees me doubting, I look down, I feel bad, I don't know if I want to do this. I mean, yeah I want to, whenever I'm not thinking about Gaby, I want it more than anything, but sometimes she sweeps into my thoughts and it hurts to know that I'm leaving her out. I don't want to do that, I still know deep down that things between us could work.

"Beck… Am I doing the right thing, asking Tori out?"

"Yes! You are," he comes close and pulls my chin up. "Follow your heart, Gaby is gone and you deserve to know if you love Tori. What were you planning on doing? Come on, tell me."

He is right, she is gone and I should move on.

"I was going to take her to dinner at that French restaurant we went a couple of times," it was amazing; the food is to die for.

"Okay, not a bad choice, then what?"

"Then I was thinking on taking her to see a live band and have a couple of drinks," I really don't have anything else planned. I have thought of so many things and they all sound stupid and corny and I no longer know what to do.

"You were thinking on getting her drunk?" He mocks me hard this time, he has to cover his mouth with his hand to silence himself.

"Not drunk! But you know, I don't want to be too common, I don't know anymore," I slide from the wall to the floor and bury my face on my knees. What an embarrassment I am, especially when I have to take someone out.

"She likes to walk," he adds, sitting on the floor crossing his legs.

"What?" I look up, I don't understand what he means.

"After dinner, take her to the beach, walk, talk, then you can invite her a soft drink from one of the stands at the pear. Make it simple, she likes that," he offers. After all, they dated for like three months, he should know some stuff about her.

"And you think that would seal the deal," what I'm I saying. "I mean-"

"I think your _deal_ is already sealed, you just have to make it official," he cuts me off and gives me some piece of mind.

Uff, I breathe out. "I'm nervous."

"Do not be, you already know what you want, it's only for real this time, intentional. Don't think too much about it, everything will be okay. I'm sure you'll end the night together and everything, Tori's parents are quite open about you know what," okay too much information. "Carry condoms, wait ... ha, ha, ha you don't need them," he laughs, I like seeing him like this, I love this side of Beck, I've missed him.

"Thank you… and I'm-"

"Sorry, I know. I don't want that to be mentioned again. I missed you Jade. Let's just be friends again, let's not waste time with the natural process of things."

We look at each other and agree, he and I still have a great bond. One I almost fucked up, but well.

"Forgive and forget?" he tilts his head.

"Forgive and move on" I say, I don't want to forget and then someday do it again.

"Fine, forgive and move on" He gets up and gives me a hand.

We hold on to each other's arms for a while. We should get back to class; I don't even know how much time we have spent here. Sikowitz is going to kill us.

* * *

A/N I'm soooo sorry for not updating last week. I'll be honest, the stress from work got me so blocked with this story I ended up writing a oneshot in spanish. I will translate soon and I hope you enjoy it. But as for this story, I will be making my best effort to update next weekend, I still have so much work in my hands, its crazy.

Thanks for dropping by and have a good week. Don't forget, drop a line, words are free!


	43. Chapter 43 - Shaking

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N mouseforever16, CommandedFiction and Guest thank you for your comments. I know you are anxious for some Jori lemon, it's coming soon don't fret.**

* * *

If I hadn't done it myself, I wouldn't believe how hard it is to organize two major events in one week. Everything is ready for the rugrat's party on Sunday, the piñata is done, filled and sealed; the cake is in the works but I've seen pictures of the car and it's actually amazing; the decorations are set already because I won't have time to do it tomorrow, I have a date; I paid the lifeguards in advance for them to be here early and be aware of children in the pool, there will be no accidents at this party; my limbs are about to fall off from all the decorations that I hung tonight. I think everything will be a success and I'm off to bed.

Now, about tomorrow, I have thought of pretty much every second of my date with Tori. But before that, I have to go and buy some flowers for her at the Flower Shop around School; it's the best in town. The thing is that I haven't decided yet what to buy. If I go for roses they have to be white ones and I don't want to give her a single rose. I rather give her two-dozen. I know it defeats the purpose but I want to do something different with Tori. If I go for a sunflower I would buy her just one big, or maybe two medium ones. Beck told me she also loves sunflowers.

Phew! All these preparations are taking all my energy away. I need to rest but I guess the stress is keeping me awake. It's been two days that I haven't slept for more than a couple of hours

_Buzz buzz_

Tori: _Hey, what's up? You busy?_

Vega? What is she doing texting me at this time is five past 12am. Which means it's Saturday and tonight is our date!

Me: _Just finished the last details for the party and hung the decorations. I was about to go watch a movie and crash._

Tori: _Cool, I'm sure everything looks wonderful. I can't wait to see it. _

And I can't wait to see you, tonight.

Me: _Sunday will come soon enough. What are you doing up?_

Tori: _I was reading and then got bored so I went down for some ice cream and popcorn and decided to watch a movie or something. _

Me: _What are you going to watch maybe we can sync it and talk during?_

It would be like a long distance date, it could be fun.

Tori: _Maybe, I was in the mood for suspense, so probably a thriller or a crime movie, something like that, I'm thinking Zodiac_.

Jade: _Hmm, good choice or we could watch Seven. Too bad you are not here, I have a great special edition._

I'm waiting for her to answer but nothing, maybe she fell asleep. We'll have a virtual date another night then.

I turn off the last of the lights downstairs and head to my room with a bag of microwave popcorn. Vega made me crave it and I'm in the mood for a movie night, after all.

I try not to make too much noise walking back to the gloom of my bedroom; everyone is sleeping already. Cat wanted to help, but I'm not ready to be friends with her again and I told her I would handle it alone.

_Bam!_

Is all I hear, my foot just hit the door violently slamming it against the wall. I don't remember leaving it closed. I search for the light switch to turn it on before tripping over something or hitting my face in this darkness.

"Holy shit!" I jump at the sight of Tori right in front of me sitting by the frame of the window.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she comes running with her pouted mouth begging not to kill her.

"What are you even doing here? How did you get in?" I ask coming back from the near heart attack she just gave me.

"Cat helped, don't be mad please, I only wanted to surprise you tonight, sorry," she smiles and holds the tip of her tongue caught within her teeth.

Oh Tori if you weren't this cute I swear you would be dying right now.

"You'll pay for this, remember this moment," I shake my head trying to conceal a smile but fail, now she will never take one of my threats seriously again.

"I assume that you are not kicking me out," Tori asks me making that face, that _come here and forgive me, I want a hug_ face. "And…" she steps closer. "You said you had a _great special edition_ of Seven, is the movie night still on?" She shows me an almost melted bucked of ice cream and some bags of popcorn.

I'll still get her for making me skip a beat, but right now lets do this and have a good night.

"We can do milkshakes with your ice cream and put another bag of these in the microwave," I say taking away the popcorn and lead us downstairs.

"Let me guess, your parents and Trina left earlier for her karate meet and you where dying of fear alone in your bed," I tease her, I know she doesn't sleep well when she is all alone.

"You got me, but at least I have you to look after me, right?"

Suuure, I'll take care of you under my bed sheets. What can I say, I'm a teenager and I'm horny pretty much all the time, especially when a girl like her comes around looking so irresistibly hot! She is wearing a simple pair of black leggings that fit her just right; a fur rimmed pair of ugg boots that look silly, I hate those shoes; a blue printed jumper sweatshirt, one or two sizes bigger than necessary but it that falls gently over her naked shoulder; and… no bra! Yeah, I noticed.

"You know it Vega, I'll take care of you, now give me your ice cream chocolate soup."

"I meant for it to still be solid when you came upstairs, but you took to long to come to your room once I started texting you," she hands me the bucket and proceeds to sit on top of the counter. "This has been melting for more than ten minutes, how long where up there?"

"I got here about 20 minutes ago but the cab driver took his time. Can I?" She says pointing to the bowl of grapes and I nod her a yes.

She reaches back to bring the container closer and I was greeted with a bit of her bare stomach. Oh Tori what are you doing to my hormone altered mind! Couldn't you wait for our first official date to pass? Now I'm going to be thinking about her nude body all night long.

"JADE! What the... The lid... turn it off!... The lid of the blender!" Vega yells covering herself from all the ice cream flying around. I was so distracted thinking of naked Tori that I forgot to put the lid on the blender before turning it on.

"Oh... shit..." I find the turn off button and press it but it's too late. "Holy crap, this is a mess" The whole counter, floor, Tori and I are drenched in chocolate shake.

"Puff! Ha, ha, look at you!" Tori deflates letting out a guffaw that echoes in the empty room and at this hour of the night is carried around the house I'm sure.

"Look at yourself! You're dripping ice cream, neck down, just like the whole kitchen is," I look around, great now I'm going to have to clean this up.

"How could you forget to cover it?" She asks, but how could I not! Maybe she doesn't realize the power she has over me. She wants to come down but I stop her.

"Wait, I'll mop the floor first. Stay there," I don't want her to fall.

I go around the kitchen, heading to the utility closet to grab the fluffy cleaner and start mopping the floor.

"You have a talent for cleaning, it's charming," she admires my splendid job.

"I didn't spend all those years alone in my house slacking, I know how to do a lot of things around the house it doesn't mean I like them," I reply. "Now you can get down."

She slowly lowers herself from the counter and takes a rag to help me clean up the chaos I just made.

"Among those many things you know how to do, is covering the blender before turning it on, one of them? What were you thinking?" She is mocking me in a funny, happy and even lovable way. I hate feeling this way about someone, I become docile and predictable; I start to like all the cute things she does, her sweet as pie comments, her little faces; is almost impossible for me to bother her and push her buttons to upset her, because I no longer want to see her upset or sad; and I can undress her with my eyes, taking my time, imagining every goose-bump my touch provokes in her skin. All pure and impure thoughts are mixed in one single feeling... But I can't, not yet.

"You don't want to know what I was thinking."

"Maybe I do," she says so seductively, I could sit her back on that counter and start something that would only make more of a mess in here.

"Trust me you don't," she may want to know but I can expose myself yet, I need to follow the current, to do things in a normal way, at a normal pace. We will have our date and then we can go on another, if we are feeling like it become girlfriends and then I can start feeling crazy, not one minute before and until then, I can't be in love with her I just can't.

"Wonderful, everything is back in order, but… there is only enough for a milkshake glass, I guess we will have to share," Tori pours it into a big cup and takes two straws from the drawer.

"I'm fine with that, let's go or we will end up sleeping off the movie," I say taking the popcorn from the microwave and turning off the lights as we go to my room.

I guess I'll lend Tori a pajama after all, one that doesn't distract me so much. I have to change into one as well and then, a simple step, a movie and then straight to sleep.

The first thing I see upon waking, is how bright the room is, it is too late and sunny outside, the light hinders me a bit and I find a hand grabbing a hold of my shirt right below my breasts. Tori is lying on her side and I'm on my back staring at the ceiling. If I move at this moment she will wake up and she is looking so peaceful now.

Yesterday was a blast. She is such an insightful person, we talked over the whole movie, looking at details having an exchange of ideas about everything from the performances to the director choices for the scenes. Analyzing the plot of the movie and, in the end, arguing vivaciously about whether Brad Pitt's character did the right thing or not after such shocking revelation. I swear there is never a doll moment with this girl. After that we continued talking in bed until we fell asleep I don't even remember when.

I stretch enough to reach my phone to see what time it is. Hmm, almost 12PM, we overslept, but it's so nice to be cuddled by someone that I refuse to get up.

_Knock, knock_

Oh no! Please don't be Mom or Dad. I don't want them to see me like this with Tori, not just yet. It's too soon.

"Can I come in?" Cat says from behind the door, but I don't want to answer and wake Tori up.

I grab the phone and text her.

Me: _Tori is sleeping, what do you need?_

Cat: _Nothing really, I didn't want to bother you, I was a little bored and wanted to talk. I'm sorry._

We haven't really spoken in like three weeks, it's been really quiet around the house and especially hard on Cat, she has only Andre to talk to. Beck told me that aside having lunch together they don't hang out at all. I miss my friend and I know that I'm still mad, but I hate being mean to her, before all of this she was my only family.

Me: _Come in, but please be quiet, I don't want Tori to wake up._

Cat: _kay, kay :)_

She turns the handle softly and pokes her head in, then her body follows sliding inside, walking on her toes, as if she needed to, the whole floor is carpeted.

"Hey," she mouths, waving her hand at me, showing her dimples in that tiny face.

"How was your night?" She is barely hearable and I respond in the same very low tone.

"Good," I recognize something's up with her. "You okay?"

She shakes her head, losing her gaze in the bedspread.

"Kitty Cat, what's wrong? What happened?" I ask raising my voice. Screw Vega's sleep, it's noon and Cat seems too upset to ignore.

Tori awoke feeling me taking her hand away from my body, as I sit up to approach Cat.

"Andre and I had a big fight on Wednesday and… I…" she closes her eyes struggling to continue, tears leave her eyes and she rushes to wipe them with the sleeve of her pink sweater. "I miss you."

I feel like an ass, I miss her too, I know she must have been really broken about that and I haven't been there for her. Idiot!

"I'm sorry Cat!" I sit right in front of her waiting for her to say something but nothing; she is quiet. "What happened?"

"He got mad at me about what I did to you," she weeps pausing for a moment. "And the message I sent Tori that night you stayed over," another pause, she is hiding something, but what is it. "He is also very frustrated because I told him I won't to go to Juilliard if I get into my other school," the sadness in her eyes are overwhelming.

"And? Cat, what really happened? Just tell me," I start demanding, I have very low patience and I know there is something she is withholding. Tori sits beside me and stays silent waiting for our friend to find some courage to talk.

"It was nothing," she breaths out sighing at the end. I know something is wrong and I don't want to imagine the worst.

"Kitty Cat, I know this past few weeks have been... difficult, but I really care about you. We are friends and we will be okay. Please, just tell me what happened."

"Cat, what did Andre do?" Tori asks softly, but it disturbs me, she asks as if she knew something. I turn to her for a second or two and she looks concerned.

"It wasn't his fault," Cat begins defending him. Awful start. "The argument got heated and I was yelling," she gulps and stops. If he hurt her I swear I'll kill him. "He... It was nothing, really, it was just a fight."

"Cat-"

"Did he push you again?" Tori asks interrupting me.

"AGAIN?!" What the hell is going on? "Cat, start talking before I draw my own conclusions and this ends up in murder."

My reddish friend returns her sight to meet mine and sees that I'm serious.

"I got scared because he didn't stop yelling awful things and I tripped with the rug, he help me get up and before letting go he apologized. He didn't push me." Cat lets out like she was in a hurry.

"Is that all?" I ask, I'm not convinced. Something happened and what's with the _again_, when did he push her first? "Please, don't lie to me."

"His grip was a bit too strong, but he wasn't trying to hurt me, he just said some unpleasant things," she assures me. "It was a fight, that's all."

"That's all? It's enough Cat!" I gather come composure and breathe. "Look, I can understand that in a relationship there are fights but he has no right to insult you or to hurt you," I won't ask her about the push. I'll question Tori later. "You have to tell him that he needs to control himself or you'll dump him." I'll tell him myself, but they don't need to know that.

"I did, after-" she stops before telling me. I'm sure she knows that I'll kill him. "He is trying, he is under a lot of pressure because his grandma's doctors want to put her in a home. She is getting worse. Anyway, I don't know what is going on with us, we haven't spoken since Wednesday." She says calming herself down. "I was sad and I needed to talk to someone, I didn't mean to scare you. Nothing happened."

Oh you didn't scare me Cat, you enraged me. I'll talk to Andre, who the hell does he believe he is. And why didn't Tori told me about this. Great way to start today, just great!

After talking some more with Cat and getting ready for the day, I dropped Tori off at her cousin's house. They had plans to have lunch together, and I had to finish arranging everything for tonight.

Cat and I ended up grabbing a bite at the Fish &amp; Chips place by the beach. I did my investigative work and she ended up explaining _the push_ Tori was so bothered about. Apparently Andre's grandma got worse and became violent, she almost stroke Cat and Andre asked her to leave, but she refused, so he grabbed her by the hand and took her outside the apartment, when she tried to come back he got in her way and pushed her with his arm. He didn't realize just how hard until Cat hit the wall of the hall. She said that he felt terrible for days and that she warned him not to do that ever again or they were done.

I hate that she couldn't tell me because she was feeling so distanced from me. But well, on Monday I'll have a talk with Andre and make sure he understands that he can't hurt Cat, willing or unwillingly.

As soon as we got home I went to my room to get ready for my date. I took a quick shower and dried my hair. I decided to wear a cute loose teal dress with a black lace to the edge and a simple white gold necklace. I picked up my hair on top dropping the rest on my shoulders and leaving my face uncovered. I'm wearing very little makeup and a touch of my favorite, fresh and fruity fragrance, I hope that Tori likes it. I chose a pair of high-heeled black shoes that I plan to take off when we're at the beach.

Our date is very well planned. I can't take more than ten to fifteen minutes between each thing we do or everything will go to hell. I hope that the night clears up as well, it's looking like it may rain later. I beg to all the goddess not to allow that, I hate rain, although it might be romantic to walk under it with Tori at the peer.

Right now I'm at the Flower Shop searching for the perfect set of flowers for Tori, I've been here a half hour already and I'm going to be late.

"Did you find what you wanted?" Alice, the owner of the shop asks me. We have become acquainted in the past few months; I always come here to buy flowers for Gaby or Mom.

"No, I can't make up my mind," I'm debating internally over a beautiful pack of a dozen white roses so fresh they are still in buttons and they will open in the next few days. I'm sure a certain half latina will appreciate that. In the other hand the is a gorgeous big radiant sunflower that I know will leave Tori speechless.

"Why don't you take both? I think that the person you are planning on giving them to won't mind."

Yes, I'll take both and leave already. I'm going to have to fly to her house and pick her up, the reservation at the restaurant is in an hour and it's a long ride.

"I'll take them all, thanks," I start walking to the cashier and realize I left my wallet on my purse inside the car. Awesome! I had to park around the block because there was a baseball game at the park and there wasn't other places left.

"Can I give you my credit card number? I'm in a hurry and I left my purse inside the car," I know there won't be a problem, Alice is a laid back kind of person.

"Sure, we have your information already in the system," she says pressing fast her keyboard. "If you like you can go and I'll send you an email with the invoice."

"Thanks Alice, you are a life savior," I hug the pack of roses and take the sunflower with my other had while I walk out of the shop imagining the look on Tori's face when she opens the door and sees these. I'm sure she will get a big smile on her face and I'm equally sure I'll start burning with the desire to kiss her, but I'll control my wishes until later. After last night I realized I want to make things official, it's been too long and I want Tori, I like her, I may even be falling for her and it's enough, I'm not waiting and after what I have planned, following our fantastic dinner, I'm confident that I'll win her over.

Oh crap! What the hell?

"What are you doing?" I ask the police officer that's writing me a ticket as I see my car being towed.

"You parked in a handicapped zone, also you exceeded the maximum allowed time," he replies taking a look up and down. "And you are not even handicapped."

"I'm sure we can fix this," I rush to say. "Please, today is a very important day and I need the car."

"I'm sorry but now that the tow is here there is nothing else to do but to take you car to the impound lot. You will have to pay your ticket before going to pick it up." He rips the paper from his notebook and hands it to me walking away.

"Oh, come on! You can't be serious, I'm here and I'll pay the ticket. You have to give me my car back, there is no need for any of this," I scream to him. The apparently angry man turns around with little patience.

"Your car is on the tow truck already, you violated city norms and you could be a little more considerate of who you are speaking to," he says. "There is nothing to do other than to follow the correct steps and retrieve your car on Monday."

He has to be kidding me! And what do I do? Go and pick up Tori in a cab?

Shit! My purse!

I'll try not to irritate him more and get it back.

"I understand officer, but I need something from my car, my purse is there. Can you at least help me with that?" I ask trying to be cordial but I'm pissed, this totally screwed my night.

"No, sorry, your car has been sealed already which means that all the contents are locked in until you get your car back... on Monday," he jumps into his car and lowers the window to talk to me. "I suggest next time you take a better look and don't leave your car where you shouldn't. May this be a lesson to you, young lady, have a good night," he starts his car and grins as he drives away and I watch my car leave with everything I need for tonight.

And what do I do now? I have no money, my cellphone is also in my purse, I'm about 7 miles from Tori's house and 20 miles from home. No way I'll go home, which means that it will take me about what… two hours to walk to the Vega's in high-heels?

This can't get any worse. I better go to see if Alice can lend me her phone and I can call Cat to pick me up.

I walk back to the shop marking a fast pace, it's late and she usually closes at 6:30PM. I turn the corner and jog a little, I can't get there fast enough… and I didn't, the lights off and the door is now holding the _Closed_ sign. Damn it! I look at my watch and of course it's 6:40PM and there is no one around other than the people screaming out at the game.

I start walking maybe I'll get a cab that can drive me home, I'll pay him there. There is no point in actually going straight to Tori's and go to the restaurant, we won't make it and I have no money at all to pay for it, I need to go home and ask Cat for her car and improvise a new date.

Why is all of this happening today, it was a good start with Tori lying next to me holding for dear life on my chest, and now I find myself walking blocks and blocks, in heels, looking for a cab that doesn't seem to exist.

No, no, no! I feel a splash of water on my cheek, but no! It can't rain right now! It can't!

I hear the tiny drops all around. This place resembles a ghost town from a scary movie, no movement around, no people, only me. The wind brings more desperation to my veins, it's getting colder; the rain starts painting the landscape with a different color, the sidewalk becomes a canvas that assumes the texture of a polka dotted fabric, so does my dress, the street, the cars parked all around. The sky suddenly lights up and I know that in a second a lightning will strike and its sound will make me jitter inside. I hate storms, and I dread the thunder since I was kid.

I pull out my hand to a couple of cabs but with the rain they are all occupied. I breathe in and all I feel is the cold air making its way to my lungs and it makes me sad to say the least. The flowers are starting to get messed up by the water hitting them constantly, the sun flower already lost a couple of petals and I feel like I have too. I've been walking already for a forty minutes, my feet hurt to the point of seriously thinking on taking my shoes off, but the fear that I'll step into a broken glass or a pointy stone makes me change my mind.

Another twenty minutes have passed no luck with any cab, I'm dripping rain, I have to say that, after a while, I've made friends with the sound of the storm around me, maybe is my exhaustion or the pain now making it's way up my body. I feel like I'm walking slower than ever and I can't see straight anymore, the rain is heavy.

I stopped in a couple of stores and gas stations asking for a phone call, but everyone in this town is so busy caring for a freaking dollar that no one considered helping me. One of the managers at the last gas station asked me to give him my necklace in exchange for a miserable call. I laughed at his face and walked out. This is a special gift Mom gave me on Christmas; he was insane if he thought I wouldn't walk 1000 miles, in these same circumstances, before I even considered taking it off.

Thirty more minutes walking, my shoes are off, I no longer care for cuts, all I want is to get to Tori. I wonder if she is worried that I never showed up; if she called Cat and they are looking for me; maybe she is just angry for standing her up; was she there, looking amazing waiting for me, peaking through the window to see if I was parking in front of her house already, calling me a dozen times before realizing I wasn't going to pick up. I'm overwhelmed with these thoughts, this feeling of impotence, of not being able to call her, to apologize for being this late to our first date. I feel defeated.

It's night. Dark all around, the streetlights flicking, resembling white Christmas lights and I'm only four blocks away from my destiny. The rain has subsided, but I'm no longer concerned with finding a ride. I'm num and shivering, hungry and tired, I feel like a zombie if there is such a state of being. I hope Tori is home, if she isn't, I'll break in, make a huge sandwich, steal some dry cloths and make myself into a ball inside her bed.

I find myself staring at the door and I finally ring the bell. I've been dreaming of this moment for the past couple of hours.

"Jade?" I hear Tori asking.

"Please open the door. I need to explain-"

"Jade, for God sakes, where were you?" Tori comes from behind me, I was convinced I heard her from inside. "Cat, Tyler, Nina and I have been looking for you everywhere and your parents are really worried!" she opens the door and takes my shoes from my hands. "Come in, we have to warm you up."

We come inside and I immediately feel a hugging warmth.

"Wait here, I'll be right down," I swear, either I'm on slow mode or Tori just became the fastest girl climbing the stairs.

I walk straight to the kitchen counter to lay what's left of the bouquet of roses and wait for Tori who is coming down from the bathroom with a couple of towels. She quickly covers me with one and rubs her hands drying me.

"I don't think these will be enough, you need to take a hot shower, come with me," she takes me upstairs leading the way and calling someone on the phone.

"Cat, she is here at my place, I'm going to make her warm, I'll get her to call you in a half hour or so," I see her preparing the bath and letting it fill in. "Okay, I'll tell her… and please let everyone know she's fine," Tori signals me to get undressed, and I would make a giddy comment about it, but right now all I want is to stop this shudder. "Yes, I'll tell her… Okay, bye!"

"Cat wants you to know she loves you and she is glad you are okay," Tori turns her back to me and heads to the door, like we hadn't seen each other naked before. "Get in, I'll go downstairs and make you something to eat."

"Tori?"

"Yeah," she answers without looking at me.

"I'm really sorry about today?"

"Jade, stop okay! We'll talk later, I'll be right back." Tori turns to me and there it is, the smile I longed so much for. I return the gesture and she walks out closing the door.

The whole date ruined, my car on the impound and I... trembling naked on my... _future girlfriend's_ bathtub?... What a day!

After a few minutes I start feeling better. I submerge my head under the hot water, trying to cover my ears that feel like they where Popsicles and I feel the water making its way inside and I shiver, I better get up and turn on the shower the tub water is getting cold.

After a while later, and I mean at least 20 minutes of hot water running through my body, I walk out wrapped in a dry and fluffy towel. I see a pile of cloths Tori had left on top if her bed, first thing I put on are the pair of socks, I want to conserve my heat and I've read somewhere it's important to cover your extremities. After getting dressed and drying my hair I walk downstairs and meet Tori at the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Tori asks pouring some hot soup in a bowl and taking it to the dinning table. "Come, eat, you need to keep the heat inside."

"Thank you so much, you know… for everything," I reply sitting down and taking the boiling liquid to my lips and stop. "And again, I'm so sorry." I blow a bit to cool it down enough not to burn my mouth on its way to my stomach.

"Don't be sorry, it's not like it was your fault," she states, but how does she know? I haven't told her what happened yet.

"Do you have a camera on me or something?" I ask, well of course she didn't, otherwise they could've found me earlier.

"No, I don't but we looked everywhere even called the police and they informed us that your car had been towed and we assumed that you left you phone inside and that's why you didn't answer our calls," she explains, _impressive_ I think. "By the way, thanks for the flowers, they are beautiful."

I see she has placed what was left of them on a vase on the living room.

"There was also a sunflower but it got destroyed on the way, I had to throw it out."

"I appreciate the gesture," she tells me fondly, luckily she doesn't hate me for letting her down, I think both have waited long enough for this day and everything went to hell. "I guess your wallet and your phone are both inside your car?"

"Yes, how stupid of me! But none of that matters anymore, I will make this up to you Tori."

"It could happen to anyone, I understand, besides, we had an incredible date last night and I couldn't be happier with you here, I don't need anything else."

I love the way she can make me feel better. And to think I use to hate her when we met, if someone had told me then that I would end up falling for Tori Vega I would've laughed my ass off, now all I want is for her to have me as her girlfriend. This is nuts.

"Let's go to bed, you have an early day tomorrow, I'll take you home first thing in the morning," she takes my empty soup bowl and leaves it in the dishwasher.

Together we walk to her room and I'm dying of grief, I wanted to do so many things with her today, especially kiss her at end of the night, but officially kiss her, kiss her until the end of the world, because those lips are mine and because I can do it without feeling that I'm using her, no, poor word choice, without feeling that I am taking advantage of the situation.

"Can I ask you something?" Tori says curious. "What were we going to do tonight?"

"I had everything planned, I bought you your favorite flowers and had reservations for a great dinner at a very nice restaurant and then I was going to take you on a walk on the beach, I even hired a band to play one of your favorite songs with a guitar, so I can invite you to dance, right there, in the peer, in front of everyone, and ask you-" No, don't! This isn't the way, it has to be romantic, it can't be like this.

"Ask me what?" she says looking puzzled.

"Nothing," I have to say something or she'll ask again. "If you had a good time."

"Oh!" she grimaces in disappointment and looks away from me. But what was she expecting, for me to ask her just like that, now. She is sweet and likes romantic gestures, special moments, I can't ask her like this, after she found me looking like a wet dog and I stood her up at our date. Should I? Does she even care?

"Tori?" Damn, why did I do that, what do I say now? "I wasn't going to ask you if you had a good time," I swallow dry. She is staring at me, waiting, beautiful and waiting. Does she want this? I want it but… "I was going to ask if" she comes closer, reaching, like she knows, wondering, expecting, paying attention to only me, everything blurs out, all I see are her eyes staring back at me. "If after all that we were going to do, and the laughs we were going to have, and me holding your hand under the rain," again Tori, her smile should be forbidden, I'm just kidding, it shouldn't.

"If?" she asks a little impatient, she wants it, I know now; she wants it too.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, is _that_ the question?" She turns around and starts doing whatever, what happened? What did I say? Did I stutter?

"Yes! That was the question," I respond confused and annoyed.

"Hmm, and did you think of the possibility I might say no?" She replies all serious. She is serious! Holy shit I got this all wrong, but what the hell? We where going on a date, a romantic date, I made sure she knew that. Fuck, I feel like a fool!

"Jade?"

That's it, I'm walking out, I'll crawl home if I have to. This is humiliating. I must be the stupidest person on this freaking earth.

"Jade?"

I start looking around for something, but what, I have nothing but my wet cloths, I don't even have shoes to put on. Whatever I'm out.

"Jade, what are you doing?" She grabs my arm but right now I don't want to be touched so I shake it off.

"I'm walking out Vega, I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'll tell Cat to give your cloths back on Monday. I mean… I can't walk home naked in the middle of the night-"

"Stop! What happened? Jade, relax please, stop!"

"What! Do you expect me to stay here when you clearly want nothing to do with me?" I can't, I just can't, I have to go.

"I'm sorry, okay. I wanted to joke around with you, I thought you might give me a sarcastic come back and rush to kiss me or something, not that you would freak out!"

Wait.

"Rush to what?"

"Kiss-me," she says slowly. "I'm sorry, can you please stay and relax… please."

"You want me to kiss you?" I ask. She was joking with me and I panicked. Well, if I was in all my senses would have done just that, make fun of her denial and I would've kissed her right then and there. But I feel upset after walking for hours with the only intention of seen her and apologize. I didn't expect that she would play games with me.

"Yes!" She scrams amused as I calm down by the second. "And I also want to be your girlfriend."

No more thinking, I do exactly what she wanted, I rush in, to steal a kiss, my kiss; it's legitimate, it's us, we are together.

This has been a day to fucking remember. Worth every inch I walked here, every single one.

* * *

**A/N **Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you don't mind, I would like to know what you think. Even though the story is finished on my notes, sometimes I feel the need to twist it a little. Let's see how it finally ends. See you next week.


	44. Chapter 44 - Love

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N VictoriaA11 and Guest. Thank you for your kind words! I loved them.**

* * *

"Jade," Tori said feeling a little invaded by her girlfriend who was embracing her and starting something she had no intentions of finishing.

"Mhm," Jade mumbled with lips closed, well, not so closed, they were kissing Vega's neck, but never mind.

"Jade!" She continued ignoring her, whatever her new girlfriend had to say, she could do it while she kissed her and touch her naked sides trying to go a little farther.

"Jade, stop!" Tori started slipping away and the raven haired girl regretted not holding her against wall. This was getting ridiculous.

"Tori, come on," she begged closing the distance again, looking at her with hungry eyes, "ten minutes."

"No, I have to go downstairs to start the party games and you have to tend to your guests." She forced them to break their body to body contact.

"Pleaaaase, five minutes, five," Jade asked scrunching her nose making a biting gesture with her face, "one quickie Tori, come on!" The tension and desire was building up for her, all she wanted was a release, but the brunette seemed, to her, to be completely disinterested.

"No, you already got a pretty heated make out session last night, in bed. Now we have a party to entertain. We can go to my place afterwards and continue this," Tori looked away crazy red in her cheeks because she noticed how Jade's practically picturing her naked and imagining everything she would do to her, Jade didn't even know when she started applying pressure to her lower lip now caught within her teeth.

"Don't," Tori whispered, she also wanted it and she showed it in her voice, in her smooth movements, but she wouldn't let it happen. Doubts were emerging and she preferred that everything was calmer to analyze it well and not ruin something that had waited so long for, to be Jade's girlfriend, "I mean it, stay away." She kept repeating to Jade while the latter keep reaching for her body as she stepped back slowly.

"Tori, you can't just wear this tiny pink swimsuit and then leave me here wanting to unlace the bottom part and… take you… to bed… and… " she sighed, finally getting close enough to have her pinned to the wall, "have my way with you… don't be a tease Tori."

"Babe, not now okay. Later, when the party is over," Jade loved the new nickname leaving her girlfriend's lips and once again leaned in to kiss her, Tori reciprocated, but in the middle of it she pulled away again.

_No, not like this, not this time_, the half latina thought.

Just like the night before, nothing happened other than heavy kissing and touching everywhere but _there_. She was resisting, but she didn't want to talk about it yet. Even though they've had sex before, this was different for her.

"I know you want to," The blue eyed girl separated just to look directly at the other girl's eyes that avoided her a few seconds later, "Tori, is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is okay, now please let's go downstairs and back to the kids," she pushed her softly and Jade let her, she wasn't going to force her to have sex and she was right, everyone was wondering what we they were doing, taking so long after excusing ourselves to get Tori into her bathing suit.

"Aren't you coming," she said, putting on a pair of jean shorts on top, after all, this is wasn't the beach.

"In a bit I have to get the prices for the winners from the living room," Jade replied.

"Okay, we'll start the games then," she winked back and left in a hurry.

This was starting to be to much for Tori. Aside that, she felt completely uncomfortable in Gaby's house and with her family. She knew that everyone was aware of what happened and she felt she was insulting them by being there. It was different when she was alone with Jade, but the few moments the family showed up she just wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear.

"What took you so long?" Cat asked impatient. "The kids are going crazy."

"Jade, Jade happened. I'm sorry, let's start." Tori took a couple of pool balls and went to the kids to start the match.

Cat rolled her eyes and grinned, she knew exactly what had happened, Jade has always been this way, intensely sexual and taking advantage of every moment. She had gotten used to it in the past few months living together.

The place was filled with at least 30 kids running around and playing with water toys, the table outside surrounded by the their parents talking and having lemonade and dips. Everyone was having fun.

Jade realized just how crazy she would have gone if she had to deal with taking care of the rugrat's friends on top of everything else, thankfully Tori and Cat volunteered to handle them.

_Look at her, she is so hot, I'm lost, lost in her,_ Jade reflected, she didn't even listen to what was going on around her, she didn't care, her only focus was her girl and then, a boy sprayed her with a water gun right on the face and she was brought back to reality, but as she was going to chase him to give him lesson she heard her mother's voice from behind.

"This is an amazing party."

Jade honestly thought she wasn't going to show. Matt and Miranda had been there very early in the morning, but they said her Mother had something to do and that Hanna wanted to stay with her. She knew that it was because she wasn't supposed to see Hanna yet, and that pissed her off. She wasn't a freaking monster and things have changed. She wasn't going to hurt the kid. This was her mother and she couldn't find a trusting bone in her?

"Thanks, I really hate birthdays you know, you are witnessing a miracle."

"Why celebrate one less year in your life?" Victoria asked giggling; she was holding a sleeping Hanna in her arms.

"Exactly!" said her daughter joining her.

"I use to feel the same way when I was your age, until I had something to celebrate. Until I did _this_ for you," she kept rocking her little one in small wavy movements.

"Do you want to put her down?"

"Yes please, she is a tiny human but still weights a ton when sleeping," her Mother affirmed.

"Do you want me to carry her?" She offered, the girl could see Victoria was quite tired.

"Thanks!"

They quietly went upstairs to her room so the little girl could sleep without to much noise. Jade tried to feel the stairs one by one, she was suddenly extremely cautious not to fall.

"Here," she said signaling her Mother with her head to open the door of her bedroom. "Just help me taking all the stuff off my bed," she whispered so she could lay Hanna down.

"Nice room, I thought yours was the one at the end of the hall?" Victoria said a little disappointed.

Jade knew what the older woman was referring to, when everything started she demanded to know where her daughter was living and she came to the Evan's home while Jade was at Tori's. She had asked Nikki not to show her her room so they showed her the guest room, things were different then and she wasn't ready.

"Well, this is really it," she said covering the kid with a blanket.

"Scissors, looks a little menacing if you don't mind me saying," she stares at all 28 cutting instruments hanging over the teal wall. "But very artful, I like it."

"Thanks, I guess," Jade said sitting at the edge of her bed.

"So, how are you doing with… Tori, is it?" She subtly asks.

"Good, actually we became girlfriends last night," she replied, _What is it with the full disclosure, dumbass? _Was the first thought that came into her mind after revealing that information.

"Wow, that was fast!" Her Mother responded without thinking and quickly made an _Oh shit I screwed it up_ kind of face, but it was fine by Jade, she had also thought about that and she imagined many people saying the same, but what Beck told her has stricken hard in her mind.

"According to my ex, we have been drawn to each other for a fairly while now," she replied, "I know it's fast but it feels right, when I'm with her everything feels right."

"That's what love should be all about," Victoria sat down trying to continue the conversation that had come so naturally between them.

_Since when do we have such an 'open' relationship._ Jade thought. _Well, whatever, at least she is here and she brought the rugrat._

"I know you expected us to be here sooner, but we had an appointment with Monique," she cleans her throat and faces her older daughter who was looking troubled.

_Monique? _Jade thought, it meant that they went there to talk about her or something to do with her.

"I had to let her know that we are trusting you with Hanna."

That statement was more than surprising for Jade, although she was happy about it she didn't know were it was coming from.

"Oh"

"She hasn't stopped talking about you this whole week," her Mother confesses and smiles at Jade's paralyzed expression, "she even asked me to cut one of her shirt's sleeves so she could dress like you."

At that moment both whispered some laughs, the idea of a four year old imitating Jade was somewhat funny.

"I'm sorry about that, she came to me at your house when Matt went to his room." She replies, back then she didn't want anyone to know, she didn't want to get into trouble now that things were going great at counseling.

"I think it was long overdue. I also wanted to thank you again for this, Matt's been happier than I've ever seen him."

"There is nothing to thank, he is my little brother," she said, besides, she'd spent a great amount of time with Tori organizing everything and it's been incredibly fun.

"Jade, I know I have no right to ask, but I would love to meet your girlfriend."

She saw that one coming from a mile away. She actually had talked about that with Tori the night before.

"She is downstairs and I think she'll love to meet you too, she's been asking me about it. I think she might even be a little nervous."

"Why? Have you been telling her what an ogre I am?" She found the situation very comedic; after all, this girl was dating her very _easy do deal with_ daughter.

"No, I haven't but she met my Father once and you know, he didn't even said _hi_ back."

"Well, we better go and change that, I promise I'll say _hi_ and even a _nice to meet you_," Victoria mocked her daughter and stood up to return again to the party.

"Let's go then!" Jade said and did the same. "Oh and don't worry, the scissors are nailed to the wall, they won't come off," she clarified after seeing her Mother doubting looking to the wall and then back to her little daughter.

"Oh, thank God," she let out a relieved breath and led the way downstairs.

By the time they got down everyone was ready to sing Matt Happy Birthday. So they gathered by the table outside and Tyler and Jen brought out the perfectly crafted Cake.

Little Matt's face was radiant he couldn't help himself to grin from ear to ear. He looked at Tori and mouthed a _Thank You! _and she returned an_ You are welcome!_

Jade looked at that scene and thought about how great this day was, and how she wouldn't have been able to do any of this without Tori, but she knew something was up with her and she wanted nothing more than the party to be over to be able to talk to her girlfriend alone.

"Hey, where were you? We almost blew the candles without you," Tori asked leaning towards Jade and resting her head on her shoulder.

"I was with my Mother upstairs. BTW she wants to meet you, are you ready?" she asked softly, turning her head to kiss her on the forehead.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she responded and breathed deep.

Jade wanted to let her know, it was all right and that they were together, by reaching her hand and intertwining their fingers. Tori squeezed tight and they walked side by side towards Miranda and Victoria, they were having a light conversation with Gaby's parents and Tori started feeling overwhelmed, she wanted to let go of Jade's hold and avoid an uncomfortable situation for everyone but she didn't want to hurt her girlfriend, she also didn't want to start a fight, little less provoke one later.

"Ahem, ahem," Jade subtly breaks into their laughs demanding some attention.

"Well, well if it isn't the mastermind of this amazing party," Jen said smiling at Tori who didn't know what to say. "you have no idea the dedication she has put into every detail, and of course, the patience, I mean working with Jade here must have been a challenge."

"Dad!" Jade replied giggling, they had developed over time a very fun relationship and they love teasing each other.

"Tori, this is my Mother, Victoria and her wife Miranda."

The brunette released Jade's hand to give them a good shake and say hello properly.

"Hi, is a pleasure to meet you," she said.

"The pleasure is all ours, and thank you for everything, this is… amazing," Victoria said.

"It was nothing really and I didn't do it alone."

_Yeah, that was a genius thing to say. _Tori thought.

"So, you are Jade's classmate. What area of the arts are you focusing on?"

"Singing, I also act but I prefer to sing."

"Oh, and you have no idea the voice Tori has, she is incredible," Nikki told both women.

_Great, Gaby's parents are now praising me. This can't get more awkward._

"I'll have to see that someday. Do you have presentations at school?" The older woman asked making conversation.

"Yeah, there is the big showcase in a couple of weeks, we all have to prepare a song," Jade mentioned, she noticed Tori a little shaky and wanted to make it easier for her. Tori only nodded in affirmation.

"Great, I would love to go and see some talent here in LA. I've been really busy with my NY clients, but they have a different vibe than any LA musician I've encountered. It might be interesting to see what kind of talented people go to your school." She finished leaving the half latina even more nervous than before. Now she had to be perfect, no, more than that, exceptional and not only a common LA pop cliché singer.

"Are you okay?" Jade had seen Tori close her eyes shot by a second.

"Yes, just a headache, the sun must be getting the best of me," she replied giving her a half smile. But the sun had nothing to do with her pain it was the stress and the fatigue she was feeling, it was taking a toll. Thankfully after the cake all the parents started saying good bye and leaving with their kids. The Party was finally over and all that was left was cleaning up. Of course, that meant working a little longer to fix everything up. Balloons and colored ribbons invaded the place, everything was a mess, the food table and the floor around it was a collage of empty glasses, food, sweets, plates with half-finished cake, a total disaster.

"Jade, is Tori feeling okay?" Nikki whispered worried.

"No, she has a headache for the sun. I'll take her home as soon as I finish cleaning up."

"Take her now, don't worry about this, we got it, all right?" Jen said joining the conversation. "She must also be exhausted."

"Are you sure? This is a battle field!" Jade said looking around.

"Don't fret, we'll take care of it," Nikki embraced her and whispered to her ear. "I think Tori is a little afflicted about how things happened with you guys and us, be sure to tell her that we care about her and that everything is fine, okay?"

Jade was taken aback by what her Mom just told her, she hadn't noticed anything, they have been working together all week long, eating together with the family, she's slept over, she never imagined Tori could be feeling bad.

"Okay, I will," She said breaking the hug.

"Good, now go!"

Both girls went upstairs to grab all of Tori's things from Jade's room and then came down without crossing one word about anything. They said goodbye to everyone and Jade asked for the keys of Tori's car to drive her home.

"No, take the car your parents lent you, otherwise, how are you going to come back later? I can drive my car home," Tori said with an unwillingly tired voice, she just wanted to lie in bed and sleep for the rest of the afternoon.

"No need, Cat will pick me up at night on her way back from Andre's house. It's okay. Now, keys," Jade demanded and Tori tossed them in a clumsy way.

"You look terrible Babe, you need to sleep," Jade mocked her as she fasten her seat belt.

"Thanks for noticing Catherine obvious," Tori smiled and did the same.

"Captain Tori, captain obvious," She laughed back, she knew her girlfriend was playing with her but she couldn't help to correct her.

"I know silly, but I like bothering you," she lowered the seat until it was almost horizontal, the headache wouldn't let her see the road, she didn't really understand how she ever thought she going to be able to drive like that. Luckily Jade always insisted when she thought necessary.

It didn't take too long and Tori was already fast asleep on the car seat. Jade took the opportunity and went through the Flower Shop to buy some cute sunflowers and the proceeded to go to the brunette favorite Ice cream Shop of to buy a jar of her favorite flavor while she waited for the sushi she ordered at the adjoining restaurant. She also went through the pharmacy to buy some painkillers and a black eyes mask to prevent the light from bothering her increasing her headache. This time she would take care of her.

She analyzed the situation and decided she wasn't going to push Tori to have sex yet, after all, Tori was a romantic and she was sure that it had to be special, not just sex, like that time when they cheated, this time it had to be real, it had to be worth an I love you. Upon arriving she parked inside the garage and before waking Sweet Sally Peaches, she got the food and ice cream inside the fridge, got a glass of water for the pills and headed upstairs to Tori's room. She lied the yellow flowers in her bed, left the water on the nightstand, closed the curtains and prepared a blanket to cover her girl. Then she came back downstairs and hurried to the car. She opened the door slightly and slid in trying not to scare her.

"Babe? Tori baby wake up," she said softly unbuckling her seat belt. "Tori, my love, wake up."

Neither girl realized what was just said, it came so natural that Jade didn't noticed and Tori was still waking up, she didn't pay attention, but there, Jade's subconscious slipped through.

"Did I fall asleep?" She said yawning.

"Just for a little while." Jade answered. "We are here, come on, let's get you to your room so you can sleep better."

Tori's headache hadn't subsided and Jade help her upstairs walking slowly.

"Is it okay if we just sleep for a little while?" she mumbled to her girlfriend before entering her room.

"Sure, aren't you-" Jade wanted to ask her if she wasn't hungry and wanted to eat first, but Tori interrupted her.

"Please just for a while, I'll make it up to you."

_Make it up to me? What is she talking about?_

"Babe, are you all right?" She asked looking at her eye to eye.

"I know you wanted to continue, you know, what happened this morning, but I'm really tired and I don't think that-"

"Wow, wow, wow, stop," Jade rushed to say, now she knew what the latina was implying. "You are getting into bed and sleeping your headache off, I bought sushi for lunch so, when you are hungry, I'll bring it up for you. Now come take these," Jade walked inside and reached the painkillers and the glass of water as Tori followed her making her way to her bed and finding the beautiful sunflowers laying intertwined resembling two people.

"When did you have time to do all of this," she picked both flowers and kissed them.

"No offense Babe, but you sleep like a bag of potatoes," she laughed as Tori lifted one eyebrow accusing her of lying. "No, you really don't, but you were tired and I didn't want to wake you up. Here, take these and put this on."

"A blind fold?" She let out a puff of air. "Really?"

"Tori!" Jade exclaimed starting to get irritated. "It's so the light won't bother you and you can sleep better. Who do you thing I am, a sex animal?"

"Yes!" She said in a very strong tone, like it was indisputable.

"Shut up and take the pills, give me those, I'll get them into a vase and come back to snuggle with you. We barely slept last night."

The brunette watch as her girlfriend left the room and she got her bikini off and put on a large sweater and some pajama pants, she went to her bathroom, fixed her hair in a pony tail and walked out to bed just as Jade came back with the flowers.

"Hmm, pretty!" She said eyeing her up and down and placing the vase on a tiny table Tori had on the corner of her bedroom.

Both lied in bed and Jade proceeded to take her in her arms and hold her from behind

"Put the mask on, I'll wake you up in a couple of hours to eat okay?" She said kissing her girlfriend's shoulder. "Just rest and sleep."

Tori nodded slightly and breathed out her exhaustion. After a few minutes they were both fast asleep.

"Jade… Jade!" an annoying voice brought her back from her dreams.

"Trina?" Jade asked turning around to see the girl.

"Cat is downstairs waiting for you," she muttered, "should I tell her to come up or are you going down."

"What time is it?" Everything was dark outside and just a ray of light came from the hall.

"It's 8PM"

"Shit! I had to wake Tori up at four to have lunch," Jade couldn't believe she overslept, well, Tori was so warm and they both were pretty tired.

"Yeah, about that…" Trina said doubting Jade would take it nicely. "Dad ate all your sushi," she watched as Jade opened her eyes as wide as she could. "Don't worry, he already ordered more to replace it, it should be here any minute now."

Jade relaxed and nodded making a frown.

"Jade, one more thing before I go," she gulped with difficulty, "Y- yo-u hurt my little sister and I swear y- you won't have time to reach your scissors before I shatter you into a million pieces…" Trina say holding her breath at the end and managed to walk away slowly without breaking eye contact, "understand?"

"Trina and her violent side," Jade mocked her quietly, "nice to meet you."

"I mean it West!" Trina said more surely.

"Don't worry Trina, I love Tori-" Jade heard herself, now she did, it was the second time she had admitted loving Vega but this time she actually listened to what she said.

"I know, like you guys could hide that, you two have been in love for a looong time," Trina added, "I'm just warning you Jade, treat her right."

The paler girl, and yes paler, since the surprise of her words had caused her to go into shock, nodded slowly letting the older sister go in peace.

"I'll tell Cat to come up."

_LOVE, I love her, I love Tori._ Jade said to herself over and over again.

_I love her, and she loves me, I mean she said it that day, she said she loved me._

_But what do I do with… I mean… Gaby and I… I miss her yeah, and I know she will come back, but this thing with Tori isn't a pass time. This whole week, she and I spent pretty much every minute together and it's been incredible, and not because we've been glued to each other, but because she is fun, and a good listener, also great to have a conversation with, she is so natural, we are, and she is so pretty, specially when she makes that frown of 'what the hell are you talking about', sooo hot. _

_We have something stronger than chemistry and better than just a friendship, we like each other, we love each other._

_What now? Do I tell her or shall I wait until the moment is perfect, for our relationship to mature, what?_

_If it slipped that easily with Trina it could happen any moment with Tori and I want to make sure she knows I mean it._

_Today, all she thought about is how much I wanted to get in her pants, and that is not why I asked her to be my girlfriend. Sure, it would be awesome to have sex with her all-the-time, but only if we both want it, only if we feel right about it. And with Tori I won't be a horny jerk._

_I guess I'll have to be extremely careful until I find the right time._

"Hi!" Cat mouths and waves with emotion.

_I promise, she and my four year old sister have so much in common, _Jade thought.

"Hey," Jade replied quietly.

"You two are always sleeping, he, he, he," she laughed like a child, in a manner that only Cat could. "Here, the sushi got here a minute ago."

"Tori? Wake up Lo-" Jade bit her tongue and instinctively closed her eyes, yeah it was going to take a lot of effort for her to avoid saying the L word, and it wasn't _lesbians_. "Wake up Babe."

Tori opened her eyes and removed the mask, her headache was gone and she was hungry. Cat turned on the light and the three of them got ready to eat, there was plenty sushi for 5 people. Tori's Dad felt so guilty about eating the girl's lunch he order double the amount and then a some more.

Right after Cat and Jade said their goodbyes and they set course for home. It was getting pretty late and tomorrow was Monday.

"Bye Babe," Tori got on her knees on the mattress and took Jade by the waist.

Cat was already downstairs and saying goodbye to the rest of the family.

Jade lowered her head and gave her a goodbye kiss that started to turn into a make out session.

She guessed that from now on it was going to be very hard to say goodbye to the latina.

"I've to go," she pecked her lips time and time again. "I L-"

Jade froze and retrieved immediately.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She practically ran for the door. "Bye!"

Tori was left there unable to return anything, Jade disappeared in a matter of milliseconds.

As soon as she walked into the living room she was already feeling dizzy.

_Did Trina tell them already that she saw us spooning in bed? Do they know we are together? Should I tell them?_

"Jade!" David, Tori's father said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vega... How are you?" Jade stood still wondering if she should come any closer. He was a police officer, he carried a gun and they knew who she was and how badly she had treated their daughter in the past.

"We are good, you?" He replied with an evil grin on his face.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, _She thought.

"Good!" She responded as fast as she could.

David was enjoying this too much. There was the scary girl panicking over a conversation with her in-laws.

"And Tori?" He said very slowly and letting her know that he knew exactly what was going on between them.

"She is… also good," Jade swallowed dry this time.

"That's fantastic," he said. "And Jade… as long as Tori is _good_, we will _all_ be good," he paused getting up from his seat. "Got it?"

"Got it!" She said.

"I think your friend Cat is outside waiting for you." Holy said giving her an out, although she was having too much fun with the situation.

"Yes! Thanks for the sushi and have a good night," Jade hurried her pace and without looking back she opened the door slipped out and closed it gently.

_Holy shit! That was intimidating, I must learn that for when I have kids. _

"What's up with you?" Cat broke the silence. They've been driving for at least 10 minutes and Jade seemed lost in the universe.

"What?" Jade shook her head; she didn't hear a word her redheaded friend had said.

"What is wrong with you?" Cat repeated louder.

"Nothing"

"Come on Jade, you have a face I don't think I've seen before," the little one pointed out.

"A face? Of course I have a face." Jade responded annoyed.

"An _I don't know what to do_, _I'm screwed_, _fuck my life_ kind of face! Don't play dumb with me," Cat let out upset. "You are my best friend, talk to me."

"Fine!" the blue eyed girl responded yelling. "IthinkI'minlovewithTori," she mumbled so quickly Cat hit the breaks too hard on the red light.

"What?" the redhead turned to look at her friend. "You are going to have to translate, because I don't speak sakdjfiefkj!"

"I-think-I'm-in-love-with-TORI!" she said again very slowly.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," Cat laughed incapable of stopping.

"What the fuck Cat! Why do I tell you things? Honestly, if you are only going to mock me."

"You think? Really Jade?" Cat continued to giggle as the light turned green and they continued.

"Yes! I think… I mean, I know… I just-"

"You just 'finally' figured it out?" She pointed out, "You undoubtedly do, Jade."

"What is that supposed to mean? Three weeks ago you were bothering me about how much I loved Gabby and now you imply that I've been in love with Tori for a while or something? How long have you known? I mean, I'm I that obvious? Because, I knew I liked her, but I didn't think that I loved her yet, well of course I care about her, but love is different, you know-"

"Stop!" Cat yelled shutting her friend up. "You are making me nervous."

Jade was left with her words inside and her mouth open.

"Yes, I know that I used to tell you constantly about how much in love, I thought, you and Gaby were, but she left. Since then, you and Tori have spent so much time together, and not only that Jade, we all see it in your face, you behavior; you have become kinder, sweeter, you know, you are always willing, and don't deny it! Three weeks ago if I had said _stop_ to you, you would have at least thrown a death look back at me, yet look at you."

Jade realized she still had her mouth open, listening to Cat and closed it right away.

"You get up in the morning practically jumping and then fly to school to smile at Tori during the whole class, during lunch, in the halls. Come on, you two have something that none of us can explain and that irradiates LOVE, so yeah, you are in love with her, and we all know that."

For once in forever Jade was totally blank; she had no idea what to respond; she had no words, nothing, blank.

"So, are you planing on telling her?" Cat tried to get something out of the raven haired girl.

"Not yet," she sighed.

"Why not?" Cat asked with curiosity.

"Because this is Tori, Cat!" a frustrated breath left her. "She is a princess, she likes corny things, she is a romantic, she likes that stuff and I'm a sharp knife."

"Don't exaggerate, you know how to treat a girl right, I mean you and Gaby had a very warm relationship," Cat said turning to get inside their house.

"Sure, a warm relationship that revolved around sex!"

"And other things Jade!"

"Yeah, we smoked pot, we got drunk, we went to parties and strip bars-"

"And you read together, watched TV, went to the movies, held hands, sang karaoke, cooked," Cat interrupted her friends downward spiral. "Do you want me to continue or did you remember already that you two not only had tons and tons of sex?" Cat paused for a minute waiting for Jade to confirm or deny what she said but nothing happened. "Jade, Gaby left and she is okay. You don't need to hate your relationship with her in order to start one with Tori, and you can't start believing that you don't know how to be in a relationship with a girl, just because your last one ended badly."

"She is okay?" Jade asked with nostalgia.

"Yeah, she is fine, and having fun in Italy, so you better pick yourself up right now, and become the Jade West we all remember and love," Cat said parking her car on the driveway. "If you want to make it special for Tori, fine, do it. But don't you dare think for a second that you can't do this and chicken out."

Jade was trapped in those words '_she is fine_'.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"She is fine," Jade mutter with sorrow.

"Oh, don't! I didn't tell you that so you would get all down," Cat regretted ever saying anything.

"No, it's not that," Jade answered. "Is that, I miss her still, I wish I could talk to her, sometimes I want for her to come back so we can…" Cat let the silence fill the car, she wanted Jade to spill what was trapped inside her. "And then, I think of Tori, or I see her, or she texts me, and all of that goes away."

"Okay," the red head said.

"What does this mean Cat? I'm I still in love with Gaby or I'm I in love with Tori, or I'm I in love with both," she gulped. "What if everything goes right with Tori and as soon as Gaby comes back I feel I love her more?"

"Jade… I don't know what to say about that," she said torn, she actually did know but she feared her friend was going to take it badly.

"Just be honest."

"All right then, I think that what you two had was unbelievable, but I at this point it's only infatuation."

"You mean, I'm just hanging on to Gaby because I don't want to lose her?" Jade asked, she had thought about that plenty of times.

"Yes, pretty much," she added, "she has a right to find happiness and so do you. It was great Jade, keep that, but don't long for it," she continued softly meeting her friend in the sorrow she was feeling. "Create new moments with Tori, make it worth remembering too, but don't wallow in how great or important your relationship with Gaby was, because if you do… you'll never get to experience anything fully again, and you deserve better than that."

"Yeah," Jade said shaking her head, like she didn't believe that for a second.

"Yeah, you do," Cat insisted to the saddened girl right next to her. "Maybe you just need a good night sleep, settle your mind, rest. This has been a hell week for you."

"Yeah you are right," she unbuckled her seat belt and took her things from the back seat. "Let's go to bed."

Cat assented and they both got out of the car and into the house.

"Did I tell you that I think I'm in love with Tori?" Jade repeated to her friend trying to break the tension.

"Yes, do you want a hug?" Cat teased her back.

"NO!"

* * *

**A/N Hello guys, thanks for reading, I have to say that this week has been crazy and that the next few weeks are going to be even worse. But I'll do my best to meet the weekend update. Also if you enjoyed the chapter or if you hated it you are welcomed to tell me in that little box at the end of the page. Thank you and have a nice week. **


	45. Chapter 45 - Moments

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N mouseforever16, Guest, SomeGuest, JORIAN, Nekotite, Thank you guys for reading and leaving your kind words on that little box at the end of the page. You are of great support.**

* * *

Jade found herself driving without a copilot, not because she didn't have one, but because she was fast asleep on the passenger's seat and she couldn't find a mean bone in her body to wake her up. Tori was snuggling her sweater with both arms crossed over and her head tilted to the side; her seat almost horizontal.

_Thank_ _God she is not snoring_, Jade thought and smiled as she turned to see her girlfriend peacefully sleeping.

The trip was well overdue after the last four weeks they've had.

It all started off on a bad note. On the Monday right after Matt's party, Jade got to school pretty nervous, she had left Tori hanging by a kiss and ran for the hills, scared her ass off, because she almost said _I love you_ too soon. Since she had no phone until she picked up her car later on the afternoon, they didn't message or spoke until they saw each other at school.

There she was, fighting with her books by her locker and Jade hurried to help her out.

"Hey beautiful," she said taking some of the soon to fall books with her hand and pushing them inside.

"Thanks," Tori responded alleviated, her hand approaching her girlfriend's from behind and leaving a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She didn't know if Jade was okay with that, they hadn't really spoken about how they were supposed to behave in school grounds, but the raven haired girl didn't mind and returned the kiss with one on her lips. She was totally fine with that, she was proud to be Vega's girlfriend and wanted everyone to know.

Andre was with Cat and Beck next to her locker at the other side of the hall, they were looking their way; he had his arm around Cat's shoulders and Jade had a frown on her face that yelled _I'll kill you if you touch Cat again_. She had no opportunity to talk to him yet but just looking at him was making her crazy. Even after Cat explained everything, she was convinced she had to make clear to him not to hurt her or else.

_No one puts a finger on my friends without suffering or dying_, a thought that was on her mind every time she saw him.

Soon enough the kitty noticed her friend's discomfort and she led her boyfriend to class avoiding the moment Jade could hurt him with her death beam. She followed them with her eyes and then she heard:

"Please don't do anything about Andre." Tori said taking a big breath of air.

"He is not even your friend right now, why do you care?" She made no effort of responding in a good way, as always, Jade thought she was right and that she had to do something about it.

"Jade please, I'm thinking of Cat, just leave it alone." Tori pleaded, but her girlfriend went crazy with that statement, if she had been thinking about Cat she wouldn't be asking her to drop it.

_What is she hiding from me? I never asked her about it, it was an eventful weekend and I think she only wanted me to forget it, _Jade analyzed for a moment and decided to confront Tori.

"What the hell do you know?" she asked her releasing their hold taking Tori by surprise, she stood still looking at the enraged girl in front of her.

"What? Nothing!"

"Tori, we have been girlfriends for TWO DAYS, please don't tell me you are already keeping important things from me."

It took Tori two-seconds to decide whether or not she should tell her.

"Fine," she took Jade by the arm and dragged her, where else, to the Janitor's closet.

She waited until they were inside and locked the door behind her leaning to it making sure no one could leave.

"Andre is no a beater but-" she interrupted herself still uncertain of what she was about to do.

"But what?… Spill it out Vega!" shouted her impatient girl raising her voice.

"Jeez Jade! You don't make it any easier, you know?" She knew that she had to control the situation or they would end up fighting. She needed to keep Jade calm and make her understand before she did something she could regret later.

Jade, in the other hand, started breathing in and out to continue their conversation otherwise she would say things she really didn't mean.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know Tori, this is Cat!" she said calmer. "She is important to me."

"I know Jade, Cat is important to me too, and I warned her when it happened."

"Yeah I know, she told me. Now, please tell me _what do you know_ that I don't!"

Vega paused and opened her mouth a couple of times closing it right after before she said a word.

"He pushed another girl he was dating before Cat." Tori finally said.

"What?" her girlfriend replied astonished that Tori never mentioned a thing about it.

"Jade wait-"

"You knew that and never told me?" She started walking all over the tiny place. "I knew that there was a reason why you asked Cat if he pushed her again."

"That's something Andre told me in confidence and he _is_ my friend even if we are not talking right now," she complained understanding that Jade had an explosive personality and she was certainly going to misinterpret things.

"Why are you defending him!" she stopped pacing and stood right in front of her. "He hit Cat! He is dead, very dead, super dead. I'm going to cut him off-"

_I knew it_, Tori thought, _she imagined things I never said._

"Jade! You can't tell him. You don't understand the circumstances, you can confront him with this information."

"Why, because he is '_your friend_'?" She quoted with her fingers and just like that the conversation turned into an argument.

"Because he _didn't_ hit Cat!" She countered very upset. "It was an accident and the last time she fell," the latina explained again trying to calm her down.

"How do you know Tori? He could have done it, what if there were other instances?"

"How do _you_ know?" She reversed the question leaving the door to meet the now exasperated girl in the middle of the room. "You are arriving to your own conclusions, you are not thinking. Leave them alone, Cat knows how to take care of herself."

"What?" Jade yelled back ready to start World War III. "She doesn't know what she wants. I'll protect Cat, even if I have to kill every stupid asshole that dares to raise his hands to her."

"Jade, don't get in the middle, you have no prove."

"I don't need any prove," she had enough by then and tried to walk out of there but Tori leaned to the door again.

"No, you are not leaving like this."

"Tori, get out of my way," she warned her getting closer to the door.

"Jade let's talk," she grabbed the handle trying to stop the other girl.

"I'm stronger than you! Get away from the door before I push you away."

"No, you are not leaving mad. We are talking about this now." She refused to let her out and Jade literally grabbed the handle from underneath and twisted it forcing Vega to release it.

"I do what I want," she pushed her with the door as she opened it and a few inches later the brunette stepped away and let her go. Jade left Tori in the closet, she was so mad at her and at Andre, also at Cat for not realizing how bad this was the first time it happened.

Anyway, after that little display of affection they went to class and Jade had no chance to talk to Andre the whole morning. At lunch she hurried to the music room before he left for the Asphalt Café and she cornered him inside locking the door.

"We need to talk," she told him in the most demanding tone she knew.

"What's up Jade? You look upset," he said standing up from the piano and getting closer. The dark skinned boy was worried something had happened to his girlfriend or his best friend.

"You better keep your distance," she pointed at him, "I'm here to warn you to leave Cat alone," that statement only unsettled him even more.

"Excuse me, what?"

"You heard me, I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Hurt her? What the hell are you talking about?" He asked disturbed; he didn't understand what was going on.

"Look Andre I know you pushed Cat twice and I'm here to-"

"Twice?" He lifted his hands to his chest like he was being pointed with a gun, rushing to clarify the misunderstanding. "It happened one time and it was an accident Jade, I feel awful even to this day, but Cat and I fix it."

"And what about the other time when she apparently fell, uhm Harris?"

Andre was angry now, first of all, he hated the idea of Cat telling everyone about their problems and here Jade was implying he hit her.

"She fell, she tripped and fell! Yes we were having a fight but which couple doesn't?"

"That's how everything starts, the excuses and the accidents, but she is not alone Andre and you better not touch her or I'll cut your balls off," she said to him with such insolence she thought he was scared… for a second; then he came close with a defying look and flipped the situation on her.

"Tori isn't alone either Jade, remember that," he pointed out.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Andre I haven't lifted a finger to her."

"But you have hurt her before, many times, she has cried for you, in my arms," he kept reaching but Jade didn't flinch. "You come to me with threats because of an accident, but you purposely hurt Tori for years, you made every effort and, even now that she is supposed to be your friend-"

"Girlfriend," Jade corrected him.

"Whatever! You played her while you were in a relationship with someone else." They were separated by and inch, face to face.

"So remember this Jade, I wont let you hurt Tori, she is my friend, and you better take care of her. You might not have balls for me to cut off, but I'll do whatever I have to, to protect her." Then he got around her and left the room leaving the girl alone.

_Fine_, she thought, _we'll keep each other on our toes and as long as everyone is happy everything will be all right_.

After school was over Jade went to pick up her towed car, the bill amounted to 350 dollars for the whole weekend her car was parked at the impound yard, plus the ticket and the taxes, ridiculous. But she finally had her car, her phone and her wallet back.

After that, she drove to Tori's house, Jade didn't see her anywhere after speaking with Andre and she was worried Tori was angry at her. Their first fight and she had been an ass, an ass with a cause, but still, she was rude and had left her in that small room, doing exactly what she asked her not to do.

It appeared no one was home but Tori's car was parked inside the garage, so she let herself right in and went straight upstairs.

_Knock, knock_

"Hey," she said before walking right in the room. Tori was lying on her bed and looking a little tired. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"Hi," she answered almost without voice calling her in her finger. "It's all right, Cat is your friend, I get it."

"Baby, are you okay? You look sick and you are sweating," Jade said lying down next to her. She sighed brushing her hair delicately, caressing her girlfriend's face with her thumb and looking at her worried.

"I have a cold, the doctor said it would go away in a couple of weeks, she gave me pills for the pain and the fever."

"You already went to the doctor?" Jade exclaimed a bit confused.

"I got out of school at lunch hour, I couldn't find you, so I called Trina to pick me up and take me to the hospital, then she dropped me here and left for her afternoon classes," Jade feel bad for not being there for her, Tori was completely drowsy.

"Baby, do you want me to make you some soup? Bring you something from the store?" she offered.

"No, you should go home, I don't want to make you sick," the half latina said covering her mouth to cough, but her girlfriend really couldn't care less, she was also a little sick, so she leaned to steal a kiss, Tori pushed her away right after they touched lips.

"I mean it Jade, go home."

"I'm not leaving you, so get use to me being here or get up and throw me out," she said pulling the blanket up to cover her shoulder, she was shivering.

"Fine, stay, but only because I can't get out of this bed like this," she yawned big and Jade stuck her finger inside the other girls mouth waiting for her to close it and not tear it off. Thankfully she finished soft and her lips met the finger before her teeth.

"Jade! That wasn't funny," she frowned so beautifully the blue eyed girl was melting with her girlfriend's cuteness.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, it seemed like you were going to swallow the whole room," she said letting out a quick laugh, Tori giggled softly.

"Don't you have homework or something?" she asked closing her eyes and making herself more comfortable.

"Yeah, I have to write a short story, 3000 words; but I didn't bring my computer, so I'll do it tonight when I get home."

"If youwant tostart you canuse mine, it's onthe table atthe corner," Jade barely understood what Tori had said, she was almost asleep and her words turned into an inaudible mumble.

"Okay, thank you Babe. I'll be as quiet as a mouse," she got up from bed and kissed her girl's brown hair, took the laptop and sat down on the window seat.

As soon as she opened the computer a picture from one Sikowitz's plays appeared. It was a great image of the whole cast and both of them side by side, smiling and holding hands. She wondered since when Tori had that as her wallpaper.

Anyhow, she opened the word processor and started writing, probably two hours or more had passed. Tori was still sleeping and Jade was planning on staying until she woke up. All of the sudden the little box of the email application showed up at the top right corner of the screen.

**_Gaby Evans  
_**_Re: Hello from Tuscany!  
Hey, thanks for writing back…_

At first her heart jumped, she had forgotten she wasn't using her computer and the first thing popping in her mind was _Gaby wrote_. She immediately clicked on the message and it wasn't until she real the first couple of lines that she realized the email wasn't for her. She quickly moved her eyes to the subject line and it read '_Re:' _which meant this wasn't the first email. Tori had been writing Gaby for she didn't know how long and didn't bother to tell her.

There she was, debating with the big dilemma, does she keep reading or should she send herself the document she was working on, quit the application and leave for home.

Jade didn't want to betray Tori's trust, even though the girl had done exactly that by withholding this from her. More importantly, she didn't want to do to her what she had done to Beck back when she grabbed his phone and read it.

She closed her sky colored eyes and shook her head to remove the idea of being disloyal to her girlfriend; she saved the file and sent it to her email. The curiosity was killing her but she shut the computer down quickly and lied back on the bed next to her.

Her blue eyes stared at Tori, at her new girlfriend, and wondered why she didn't trust her.

_What was that about? Did they talk about me? What did Gaby want? Or was it Tori? No, no, because it read 'Re: Hello from Tuscany!' So Gaby initiated the messaging. _Jade thought over and over again_, _she felt really bad.

Finally she decided to go home, she gave her sleeping girl a kiss on the forehead to wake her up and said goodbye, it was dark anyway and it seemed like she was going to have that deep sleep for the rest of the night. Anyway, if she didn't leave soon, she probably would have started up the computer again and read all those messages that were disturbing her. Tori didn't wake up, so she left a note near the pillow and left.

On the way home, Jade couldn't help to think that she needed to talk to someone about this. It had been nearly a month ago since the last time her and Ash had exchanged more that two words, she missed her friend but she had let her down and the shame and pride kept her from reaching the girl.

_Ash is certainly not going to tell me anything about Gaby anyway, Cat won't either, she made clear yesterday that she shouldn't have mentioned Gaby was fine, Ty is her brother and although he supports and cares for me I can't ask him to cross that line, _she thought.

Her last option was to stop at Beck's house and ask him if he was willing to talk to her about Gaby, tell him what she had seen at Tori's home. Unload.

"Sooo," he finally said after a half hour of chattering about nothing at all.

"So," she hesitated at first but this was her only chance to figure this out. "I was at Tori's before I came here-"

"How is she?" He interrupted.

"Good and bad, she is sick, so, bad. She is with me, so, good." They both laughed at that.

"Oh, you and your humility," Beck said. "Did something happen that you needed to talk to me about?"

He knew that something was wrong with her, this was her M.O., when she wanted to work something out with him she used to go to his RV unannounced, like this.

"What? Can't a girl just drop by and have a good cup of coffee with her friend?" Jade tried to sound convincing, in the end, even if she needed help, she enjoyed Beck's company.

"Yes she can, but not when she has her knuckles white for all the pressure she is applying to grab that mug," he said, always so observant.

"Okay, not that I wouldn't have come here just to see you, but yes, I needed to talk to you about something," he got up and poured more coffee to each cup and sat beside her on his bed, resting his back to the wall of the truck.

"Go!"

"I was at Tori's using her computer to write my homework and an email from Gaby popped up," she turned to him meeting his surprised face, at a glance he didn't know about that either.

"Did you read it?"

"No, I didn't want to make that mistake again," she sighed, "but I can't help to be curious, I mean, since when have they been writing? The subject read: _Re: Hello from Tuscany_, so there are several emails, but Tori hasn't mention anything."

"Did you ask?" he asked with a grin on his face. _Why can't girls just be straight forward_, he thought.

"No, and I'm not going to. I want her to trust me not to force her. Besides, Gaby is not my girlfriend anymore, I have no right to ask about her."

"You do Jade, she is important to you and I know you are to her as well." A small silence came upon them, it was a sad subject for Jade.

"Are you going to tell me then?" She continued.

"What do you want to know?" He offered.

"How is she?"

"She is good!"

"Oh thanks Beck, that was informative," Jade bent her head from one side to the other relieving some tension on her neck, he picked up she wasn't in a _funny_ mood.

"She is traveling a lot, meeting new people, she is distracted and she looks happy," he gave it another try but she still wanted to know more. "Not enough, uhm?"

Jade shook her head in denial.

"Maybe no one wants to tell you because you have that face," he added.

"What face?"

"This face, this sad and regretful face," he waved his hand pointing at her. "Have you considered that's why Tori hasn't told you about the emails?" He asked trying to make a point across. "Maybe she doesn't want to see your _I'm still in love with her_ look."

"I don't have that face, I have an _I love Tori _look now," she defended herself, but she knew what he meant by her expression drifting when she thought or spoke about Gaby.

"You love Tori?" He asked startled. _That was fast_, he said to himself.

_Oh, shit! It slipped out_. Jade thought.

"Yes, I do, but don't go around telling anyone, I haven't told her yet," she warned him raising a finger.

"Why not?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment, and it's too soon. I don't want her to panic," Jade said trying to diffuse the questioning and get back to the reason she went there on the first place. "But we were talking about Gaby not Tori."

"Okay then, do you want to know how she is, even if it hurts you?" Beck inquired and she nodded. "All right, wait here and be quiet, I mean it, not a sound."

He looked at the time and got up to his computer. For a moment Jade had no clue what he was about to do. Maybe show her pictures or a video.

"One more minute," he said, "remember not a sound, if you have to say something just mouth the words to me."

Now she was more confused, they waited a couple of minutes and then a ring started going off, Beck clicked the mouse a couple of times and then her voice was heard.

"Hey Jerk!" The sound made Jade squeeze every muscle in her body.

"Hello beautiful, how are you today? You are looking good."

"I have a _date_," and boom, Jade felt like someone had just shot her. She closed her eyes and realized she still missed her too much and the word _date_ hurt like hell.

"Really?" Beck tried not asking to much, he saw his friend struggling, but he couldn't do anything without leaving them both exposed.

"Yeah, Kaiyah asked me out last tonight to a town celebration this morning and lunch, so," she had an utterly excited voice, "I'm waiting for her to pick me up so you can meet her."

Another hit, the pale girl was about to hear Gaby's new girlfriend on the line, this was too much.

"Isn't it too early for a date Gaby? I mean, it's 7AM, right?" Beck realized.

"Yeah but it's a long ride, and the parade is at 9AM, we'll make it just in time if we leave now," a ringing could be listen from afar. "Wait, she is here," It sounded like a chair was pulled aside and then we heard voices on the background.

"Come, I want you to meet someone," her voice got closer and Jade imagined her ex bringing this girl to the screen.

"Kaiyah, this is my best friend Beck, jerk this is Kaiyah."

"Pleasure to meet you," he responded getting closer to the screen. "Wait does she speak English?"

"Hi Beck, yes I do, I'm actually from the States, I'm here on vacation just like this gorgeous girl here."

_Ugh, bitch! _Jade thought, she hated her already.

"Good to know," Beck said giggling.

"Can I use your restroom before we leave?" Kaiyah said.

"Sure, you know were it is," Gaby told her, and it hit the raven haired girl, she had been there many times if she knew where everything was. "So, how are you Beck, how is Jade?" Just like that they had her entire attention back.

"She is good," he replied.

_Asshole, he is doing to her the same he did to me._ Jade told herself.

"I know that already, Cat will only tell me that, and Ty, and Mom, and Dad, I want to know how she really is." Hearing this Jade realized that, on both sides, everyone was trying to protect them from each other.

"So, what do you want me to tell you?"

"Well, I know that the two of you are friends again, I think that's good."

"Ash?" He asked implying he knew where she had gotten that information from.

"Yes, she is the only one that is not avoiding my questions, too bad Ash and Jade haven't spoken since, you know… then."

"Maybe you have to look for another source of information." Beck mocked her.

"Oh, I did. I wrote to Tori," she revealed. "I asked her not to mention it to Jade, I hope she kept her promise. I don't want Jade to back away from Tori if she found out I was asking about her."

"Why would she?" Beck insisted forgetting for a moment his friend was there.

"I don't know, it's something that she said at the airport," She lowered her voice in sadness. "_I'll always hope for us,_" she quoted. "I don't want her to be waiting for me to come back to her."

"And what did Tori say?"

_Oh yes Beck, thanks!_ Jade mouthed silently to him.

"She sent me to graze goats," she answered.

"She what?" Beck asked confused.

"Ha ha ha, it's a saying," her laugh had Jade smiling. "She wrote really nice and loving words telling me to fuck off. Basically she told me that if I wanted to know about Jade I should write to _her_ and ask _her_… myself."

"Oh!"

_Wow Babe, I'm proud_, Jade celebrated internally only letting a smart ass grin fill her face. _So, that was it. I get it Tori, I get why you didn't say a word to me. _She thought.

"Yeah, Tori doesn't play around, I actually like her," they laughed and Beck kept trying to figure out if Jade was okay with the conversation. She pulled a thumb up to tell him she was. "I emailed her back about an hour or so ago apologizing."

"And are you going to write to Jade?"

"No, not yet. I just wanted to know how she was, if they are happy together," she replied. "I bet they are really cute."

"They are, just like you and Kaiyah," Beck pointed out to both girls.

"I know! She is really hot!" she exclaimed with desperation, which again bothered her ex way too much. "Well jerk, I have to go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow… and Beck."

"Yeah?"

"When you see Jade," she stopped for a bit. "out of nowhere give her a nice and sweet kiss on her cheek, and don't tell her it's from me, okay?"

"Okay beautiful, have a nice night!"

"Will do, bye!"

"Bye" he finally said his goodbye and closed the computer; he got close to his friend leaning for her face and giving her Gaby's kiss and then sat next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Jade said, it wasn't an easy conversation to hear, but at least now she could deal with it instead of battling a ghost. "Thanks Beck, I owe you."

"Don't mention it and if you need to talk about this, I promise I won't judge you," she smiled, because he still, to this day, looked at her with that trusting stare and she remembered why he caught her eye back then, why, even through every fight and break up, they kept getting back together, why they cared enough to fix things no matter how bad it got. "Now go home because it is pretty late and I assume you didn't finish your homework at Tori's."

"You are right, it's 10pm." She quickly got up and gave him a hug thanking him again before leaving.

That day was pretty eventful and exhausting, but the rest of the week compensated everything. Tori got better from her cold and started rehearsing for the Big Showcase, but even though she had her song ready there was someone that was missing, Andre.

They had worked together in every single one of Tori's presentations since she set a foot in HA. Now nothing made any sense and she was extremely afflicted by all the pressure she was feeling.

"You should talk to him," Trina said without detaching her eyes from her magazine as she flipped the pages. Tori was sitting at the piano on their living room, playing some accords trying to relax, but it wasn't working.

"No, he has to come to me," she replied incapable of reaching a middle ground.

"You miss him and you clearly need him, your song is flat and your vocals need a lift," she offered her opinion without being asked to give one.

"Trina, please don't put more doubts in my head. I need this to work, I need to be perfect," Tori complaint resting her head on the top of the large instrument in defeat.

"Then CALL HIM, you need him, stop your five year old tantrum," her sister said annoyed. "Or are you afraid Jade will be mad at you."

"What? Why would she?" The younger sister replied twisting her head towards the sofa.

"I don't know, I mean, she controls you very well without your friends in the picture, why would she want them to show up again," Trina had a talent for letting words out of her mouth without effort and making every situation worst.

"You are an idiot," Tori said standing up from the chair and climbing the steps to her room.

_What if she is right, what if Jade enjoys spending time with me only when she doesn't have to deal with anyone else? Nonsense, she wouldn't, she loves-, no she doesn't, she hasn't said it yet. Does she even want to? I mean we haven't done anything, she is not pressuring me for sex anymore, but she is not saying 'I love you' either._

_Sometimes I feel that she is just passing the time with me until Gaby comes back. But when she is with me I feel her, I really feel her loving me, not playing, not isolating me, she has even told me to fix things with Andre. No, I won't let Trina get to me this time, _Tori thought, her back to her mattress and her eyes fixated on the ceiling.

Ultimately, Trina's words found their way to her deepest fears and she picked up her phone and started pressing the letters on the screen.

Tori: _Hi Babe, I need to ask you something._

Jade: _Hey Vega, sup!_

Tori: _You always so sweet! Well, do you think I should talk to Andre and try to fix things?_

Jade: _You know I do, I've told you plenty of times by now._

Tori: _Yeah, I know but… should I, I mean, he hurt me. Why should I look for him?_

Jade: _Emm, because he is YOUR friend. Tori, stop. Do you want to make things right with him?_

Tori: _Yes_

Jade: _Where are you now?_

Tori: _Lying in my bed._

Jade: _Okay, get your cute butt up and open your front door._

Tori: _Jade! just get in, I'm not in the mood to move, or breath, or anything._

Jade: _I'm not at the door lazy, I told you I was spending the day with Cat and the family. Come on, go!_

Tori: _Ugh, fine…_

The young Vega dragged her feet to the door of her house and turned the knob, as she opened the door fully, she met her best friend standing outside, waiting for her.

"Andre?" she asked startled.

"Surprise?" Andre said questioning himself if this was a good idea.

Earlier, Jade had dropped by his house with Cat and asked him to put and end to this stupid fight, Tori needed him and not only for the showcase, she needed her friends in her life, all the pressure was building up and she didn't want her girlfriend to have a stroke or something.

He agreed to stop by the Vega's home in the afternoon and talk to her, and there he was.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked still not letting him in.

"Jade, need I say more?" He replied.

"See, I told you. Jade only wants your friends to support you and be near you," Trina stated from the couch.

_I can't believe her, I can't, she is a-, _Tori thought. "Don't you have anything good to do, like study or go to College or something?"

"No, it's Saturday, but I'll leave you alone so you can talk," She picked her magazine stack and went upstairs.

"Good," Tori said letting the boy in and writing one last message to her girlfriend.

Tori: _Thanks!_

Jade: _You are welcome Babe, have a great afternoon._

"So, how are you doing with the rehearsals." Andre said sitting down. "I heard your song the other day on the music room, it's amazing Tori."

"Thank you, although I think it's missing something," She said sitting next to him.

"Look Andre, I-"

"No Tori, I'll talk," he said serious. "I owe you an apology, most of all because I walked away from you and abandoned you. It was a mistake and I'm sorry."

They remained seated, Tori smiled because she knew everything would be fine, she just wanted to hear him say those words for weeks, but it no longer mattered, her friend was there and that everything that she needed.

"I must also apologize, I know I said to you I wouldn't hurt Beck," she settled her arm over the back of the sofa and rested her head on her hand. "And I don't want to give you an excuse, but things with Jade happened in a way I didn't anticipate."

"I know," Andre replied. "I was mad at you because I felt you didn't listen to me, also that you walked all over Beck, but I have spoken to him and he holds no grudge, so why would I."

"I apologized to him that night, although I think it came out more like a pity breakup," she confessed, "I'm yet to talk to him again. I guess I didn't want to hurt him any farther," she echoed a strong breath, removing many stuck feelings from her chest.

"You should, he is waiting for you, he is not even bitter about what happened," he exclaimed relaxing on the couch. "I really think he is coolness personified."

Both were caught in a gracious moment and a soft laughter left their mouths as they became more comfortable with each other.

"So, I think I must ask the hard question," he said with the intention of putting all discommodity away. "Is Jade trying you right?"

"Phew!" Tori let out a loud and soothing respite. "I thought you where going to ask me if she had gotten me pregnant or something," she laughed but he didn't think it was funny and looked at her slightly upset. "Yes! She treats me right, very right even. To be honest with you, to be Jade West, she is the sweetest girlfriend I've had."

"You are sure? Because I already made clear that if she hurt you I'll hurt her," he made it clear to her friend.

"Oh God! What is it with you two and the declaration of war? Cat and I can take care of ourselves," she said frustrated and dropped her head lying on the red sofa.

"I don't know, it's a best friends thing," Andre stated. "Don't hate us, we… just love you guys."

Tori rose up and looked at her friend with appreciation.

"I love you too Andre, and I've missed you."

"I've missed you too chica."

"Hug?," she asked, stretching her arms and moving her hands with a calling movement.

They held each other for a good long while and made peace.

"Well, let's see how can I help you with your song," he said getting up and rushing to the piano. Tori did the same and they rehearsed the rest of the afternoon.

By the end of that week Tori had recuperated her voice but Jade got worst with her cold and lost it completely. She couldn't rehearse nor perform in that condition and the doctor asked her not to force her vocal cords. In the end, since she had all those credits completed, she was excused from singing at the Big Showcase and she was cool with it, she was set to study cinematography and not to become a singer. Tori in the other hand, was a nervous wreck. Not that she hasn't auditioned before for many important people or that she hasn't performed incredibly well in the school plays, but this one had her at her worst.

"Why are you so nervous?" The blue eyed girl asked her grinding her teeth, Tori was destroying her hairdo once again and she only had a half hour until she had to sing.

"Stop Jade, if you are going to get angry you better go away, because I can't deal with your needs right now," she said taking the hair straightener and molding her hair.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you if you don't tell me how."

"Just don't pressure me, I have enough with having to perform for all those people and above all… your mother." She finally confessed. Jade had been nagging her for days to tell her why she had been so upset, and she always said _it's nothing it's nothing, it's the last showcase of School, it's important and I have to be perfect_.

"You know that you will be great, amazing even, you always are, and don't worry about my Mother," she reached to kiss her but the latina lifted her hand with the hair straightener at the same time to leave it on the table, the contact with the hot tool burnt her girlfriend for a second on her chin.

"Jeez, Jade! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry I'm fine," she really wasn't, it hurt like a bitch but she needed to keep Tori calmed.

The nervous girl started warming her voice and Jade kept close but quiet. The minutes passed to quickly for Tori, she kept pacing and saying it wasn't enough time to calm down and do a good performance, but it was, she was going to be perfect, besides, no one would be able to compare her to the original singer since she was performing one of her own songs.

"Tori Vega, get ready. You are next," the assistant director said.

"Okay, okay, okay," she breathed in and out, finding her center. "I'll be great, it's going to be perfect. God… it's going to suck, I'm the worst," she mumbled, dropping her whole body on a chair next to her girlfriend.

"Shhhh, no," Jade said embracing her. "You are perfect, it's going to be great. I know it."

"I'm not, it's going to suck," the brunette repeated.

"What can I do Tori? Just tell me what you need," Jade didn't know how to help her and she was loosing the little patience she had.

"If I only knew-" she stopped right away and moved her head from side to side. She didn't want her Jade to know what she needed, mainly because she thought that the words she had expected for years would be said out of pity, but that was the only thing that could alleviate her, the one thing Jade had been saving to say.

"You _know_ I do," the blue eyed girl said humming.

"No, I don't," Tori was afraid, agitated, hesitant, shaky, tense but most of all doubtful of their relationship. Jade knew then, that there wasn't any other time that she could say it that was going to be more important than that moment.

"Baby, look at me," she let her go and placed her hand gently on her girlfriend's cheeks, rubbing their noses together, she gave her a peck and separated themselves again just enough so they could see their entire faces. "I love you."

A gasp of air left Tori's lungs and she stared at Jade, hoping she would say it again.

"I'm in love with you Tori Vega," she repeated watching her smile grow and her respiration get even. "You hear me?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good sweet cheeks, now go out there and blow them away," both reached their lips again and Jade took her by the hand walking towards the stage.

Tori didn't say another word and but her face was more than confirmation that she was fine and she went out there with the most confidence she could have.

The performance impressed more than one executive, and the proposals didn't take too long to arrive, For the following week she had lunch and dinner meetings, appointments with major labels, all making their moves to get her to sign a contract. After all that was the whole plan. Tori had them at her feet, making the best deals possible. Of course we knew that many of those contracts would imply she had to give away most of her creative rights for at least a couple of years. None of the labels wanted her to have a first album with her music or her personal style. They wanted another pop singer with the same adorable formula. Those that, two albums down the line, got so crazy they would shave their heads and dance naked with huge balls of steal.

Jade couldn't be angrier, there had to be at least one serious offer. One that allowed the latina to follow her own path. But they both knew how the industry works, they want to recuperate their investments before allowing any artist to do what they truly want, and with that logic the offers she was getting were the best she was going to get; those were the dreams of thousands of people, and for that, Tori was grateful. She had to consider all of them and choose the best one, even if she had to sacrifice the first two years being the label's puppet.

On the following Saturday, Jade's Mother invited them for dinner. She wanted to get to know Tori better. At least, she waited for a good time, if she would've asked them before the showcase Tori would've exploded.

"This is a nice restaurant," her daughter said as they sat down on the fancy table Victoria had reserved.

"I know, is one of the most exclusive places in LA. Here you can see a lot of celebrities, many deals have been made on these tables," she let the girls know. Victoria is a talent agent and she's worked very close with many important people in the business, mostly in New York. She also dwells in other areas of the business, but Jade was never interested to ask her about it.

"It must be great to close a deal for one of your clients," Tori added herself to the conversation.

"It is, you reach for a middle ground and even though you not always get what you want, you get to negotiate and that is all very exciting to me," the older woman answered.

"Tell me Tori, how many labels have approached you with record deals," she asked curiously. "I mean, after the performance you had last week, I doubt any label would abstain from making offers to you."

"I've had six serious offers and then about three that I would never consider," the latina replied.

"I bet they are offering you the sun and starts but are not giving you anything at all until a couple of years from now," Jade rolled her eyes without anyone else noticing, she could swear this was a business meeting instead of a family dinner.

"Yeah, pretty much," her girl laughed alongside her Mother.

"Well, if you need help going through them let me know, I would love to help you choose the best, I could even intervene if I see something can be done to improve your chances of making it," her Mother offered.

"I would be honored ma'am," Tori replied.

"Please, call me Victoria," she said making a more comfortable environment and as soon as that theme was done they started talking about the girls's futures and their plans. Dinner was exquisite. And they ended up having a wonderful time. Something that, Jade wouldn't have ever imagined in a million years.

"You two ride safely please," Victoria said waving goodbye. "Tori, remember our meeting on Thursday and Jade I'll see you on Wednesday in therapy love."

"Bye," both girls said simultaneously watching her get in her car and they did the same.

"Love?" Tori asked uncertain of having heard correctly.

"She used to call me that when I was a kid, she's been doing it again thanks to our therapist," Jade said getting into the car through the passenger's door. "Something about reconciling our long lost feelings with the new relationship we have developed, I don't know."

"It seems a little forced on you, I mean you still call her Mother not Mom," Tori said turning on the car and pressing the lever in first gear to exit the parking lot.

"No, and I won't. I admit that I like my Mother and that I feel that in the future I might love her again, but Nik is my Mom not her," Jade said to her girlfriend, she had no plans for changing her mind, after all, eight years had passed and she was still wearing the aftermath of her Mother's abandonment even when she wasn't responsible for it.

"I know Babe, I get it."

"What now?" Jade said in a sexually disturbing tone.

"Now? I drop you home!" Tori laughed. "I have a curfew. God, I hate when Trina stays home and doesn't have to go out of town for her Karate meets."

"Me too Vega, but at least we can thank that she is good at Karate and that she has to travel a lot," Jade said graciously, realizing that Tori smiled, trying not to cast a guffaw.

Tori looked back at her for a quick second, but it was enough for her to burst into laughter.

"What is wrong with you?" Jade asked, trying not to be caught with her girlfriend's amusement.

"Look, ha, ha, ha… look at the window. I'm sorry, pfff ha, ha, ha," Tori couldn't contain her laughter her cheeks had started to hurt and she could hardly breath.

Jade turned her eyes to her window and saw that someone had written a message on it. She tilted her head trying to understand it with the contrast of the streetlights and the darkness outside.

"_Done_… no wait _Don't have… sex on the car… I'm watching you, TRINA!_ What the hell," Jade said turning to see the incoherent brunette who kept breathing between lapses.

"Did you see the big face next to it?"

The girl with the black hair was beginning to worry about what was happening to her girlfriend. Luckily they had arrived home and the car was stopping.

"Tori, breath! What is so funny?"

Tori began to breathe deeply and smiled instead of laughed, she gradually subsided although at times she burst into laughter again. It took her a few minutes to calm down. Jade just watched in amazement, she had never seen her like this.

"Okay, I'm fine, I'm okay," Tori breathed out for one last time.

"Okaaaaay, are you going to tell my what was so funny?"

"I was going to propose to you to have a round here in my car, and I turned just to see the message Trina had left for us and I couldn't help it… I'm sorry, it's stupid," Tori said too relaxed, but Jade had heard her right or so she thought.

_A round? Tori wanted to have sex in her car? Tonight? Just like that?_ Jade kept trying to organize the questions in her mind.

"I guess it wasn't that funny, uhm?" Tori said smiling.

"A round?" Jade finally asked.

"Oh Jeez! Don't freak out okay. I know you don't want to have sex, although that really worries me, because the first day of being girlfriends you wanted to fuck me like crazy in the middle of a children's party, but since then you're afraid to touch me," Tori started and Jade opened her eyes so wide she thought they might fall out, she couldn't believe her girlfriend's sudden outburst. "But yeah, I wanted something, I don't know, at least get to third base, God! Even second if don't want anything else. We are seventeen years old and we've had sex before; well, I've had it with you, I mean, I ate you, you didn't even touched me after, you ran like I had leprosy or something. Fuck it, what do I know. I hoped that, at least, you would want to do something after telling me you loved me, and well I-"

"STOP!" Jade yelled. "Please, just stop!" Tori had gone through all the range of emotions during her monologue, she was tearing up and Jade just wanted her to stop and ask her what was wrong. "Please, what was all of that about? Do you really think I don't want to have sex with you? That I don't want to touch you?"

Tori stayed silent and closed her eyes letting more tears go.

"Baby, please, answer me," Jade insisted.

"You don't," Tori wept.

"Ugh, Baby… it's not that, okay. Really it's not," Jade unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed a hold of her hand also turning her head to look at her in the eyes.

"Listen to me okay?" she said wiping her girl's tears. "That day at the party I couldn't wait to make real everything I had been feeling for you for weeks, we were official and I lusted for you, but I realized that I was pressuring you and that's not the way I wanted us to have sex for the first time as a couple," Tori listen closely sometimes taking her lip between her teeth, many times breaking eye contact until Jade pulled her chin back up and made her look at her eyes again. "Tori, I care about you too much to do it just like that, in the seat of your car, or in the School's bathroom. I know you feel bad in my house because its Gaby's house, and although I've said a thousand times that my parents are happy for us and that all is well, you still feel uncomfortable." Jade continued and Tori started to feel a little better because a lot of what she was saying was true and she had thought about it before. "I won't pressure you Tori, I love you like crazy, I feel so attracted to you that I'm dying to have a moment alone to prove everything I feel for you making love to you, and I want it to be special, I want the time to be right." Tori sighed and said:

"Okay"

"Baby why haven't you told me you were feeling like this?" Jade questioned while gently stroking her wet cheeks.

Tori didn't want to answer, the fact is that in over two years of being in love with Jade she had taught herself to keep everything inside, trying to ignore it.

"Tori, please, just tell me. Why won't you trust me?"

"It's not that Jade," she replied. "It's just that… the last time we got… that I-"

"That WE had sex," Jade helped her say it.

"Yeah, you… ran," Tori brought the memory of that awful day, after which she mourn and cried for hours without stopping. "And I know, you had a girlfriend that you love and I was just your friend-"

"Loved Tori, past tense, I loved her," Jade corrected her and understood exactly what Tori was feeling. "Do you think I still love her?"

"I… I do," was the short answer she got from her girlfriend.

"Okay Tori Vega, come with me," Jade said getting out of the car and surrounding it to open the door for her girl on the other side. "Come on."

"Jade I can't I have a curfew I have to be home in an hour," Tori refused to exit the vehicle.

"Fuck curfew, I'll call you father and tell him that you have a flat tire and that you are staying over," Jade extended her hand forcing her to come out.

"He is not going to believe you, he can tell when someone is lying, he is a detective, remember?" She said somewhat smugly.

"Fine, here," the scissors loving girl took a pair from her purse and stabbed the front tire until it started deflating.

"JADE! What are you doing?"

"There, it's not a lie anymore, he will have to believe me. Now come with me," She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged her to the pool house.

She lifted the mat on the entrance and took the key from the floor, putting it carefully inside the lock she opened the door of the dark room and said: "Wait here."

Tori stood in the porch of the little house, looking at the waving water that reflected the lights of the garden; she was almost hypnotized until a soft caress woke her up and asked her to accompany her inside.

The dark room was no longer pitch black, the floor was covered with lighted candles and a bouquet of white roses was lying on the bed with an envelope.

"Jade… what… what's this?" Tori couldn't talk straight mesmerized by what she was seeing.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about after dinner, it was going to be a surprise, well not that it's not one now, but it was supposed to go smother than this," she said taking Tori's hand and sitting her on her lap on the bed. Tori wrapped her arms around her and gave her a sweet kiss.

"This is how much _I love you_, I've been preparing this for weeks now, so here," she took the envelope and handed it to her girl. "Open it."

Tori proceeded to do what Jade asked, inside was a letter that dated a week from today.

"Should I read it?"

"Yes silly, I know it's still a week from when I wanted to give it to you, but I want you to know what I feel right now, so you don't create ridiculous stories about how I only act on your doubts, and how I don't love you, or that I don't want to touch you," Jade mocked her in a tender way. "Go on, read it!"

"Okay," Tori said unraveling the letter and reading it silently.

**The letter**

Tori, love of mine:

There was a time when I trusted everyone, when my biggest fear was that I didn't have enough of the day to live. I used to feel so strong, invincible. I lived in a magic world filled with magical creatures and fairies that granted wishes. My most cherished one was to find a soul mate that I could share all my dreams with and to run around discovering the world.

Let's just say that I forgot it all, that things changed enough to force me to shut the world down. Bitterness filled me and I started using a mask. I stopped believing in magic, I disavowed the world around me and only let very few people in.

When you entered my life I was poisoned, I walked with a cloud over my head and I hated seeing anyone else happy, because it reminded me of all the good things that I've lost.

I don't know what it was about you; probably your smile, your utter enthusiasm, your endless positivity, I hated you. But in the deep end of my soul I recognized something in you that took years to set in my mind and heart. It was you, the fairies didn't forget, they granted my wish. You are it.

All of the sudden I find myself wishing for a longer day to be able to share with you, one more minute, one more second, one and then another, because all the time in the world is not enough for us.

I know it took me a long time to catch up with you, I'm sorry, but I'm here my love. You came into my life like a shooting star and stayed to grant my dearest wish and that is to love you.

You're that magical person who helps me see a clearer tomorrow, the one that motivates me to improve every day, the one I enjoy looking from a distance and the one I adore kissing at night… and in the mornings… and in the afternoons... you know my love, whenever I can because your lips drive me crazy.

I want you to know that I am the happiest woman in the world and nothing will change what I feel for you.

Happy monthsary or whatever silly word you repeat all the time.

I love you baby,  
Jade.

—

By half the letter Tori was already a sea of tears, all that had happened that night had made her more sensitive to what Jade wrote and she understood that in fact she loved her and that it wasn't just words she said to calm her down.

"Jade," Tori mumbled, she had no words.

"Tori, I know that I have behaved in a confusing manner, but please don't ever think I don't love you or that I don't want to touch you, because you are all I think about."

Tori reached Jade's red lips and started kissing her passionately, none of them resisted what followed, Tori was lying on top of Jade and routing the moment to what they both wanted to do for weeks, but suddenly Jade stopped everything and said:

"Oh, we are not having sex tonight."

"What? Why?" Tori asked surprised by the abrupt interruption.

"Because I meant what I said Tori, I want it to be special, I don't want our first time as a couple to be like this," Jade declared.

"Like this?"

"Yes, like this, like you are insecure and I say I love you, you cry and we have sex, like that," she repeated.

"But after reading your letter none of that applies," Tori pouted with her lips.

"But the letter was to be delivered in a week, so no. Besides, that's not why I brought you here, see, the candles and the flowers had a different purpose."

Tori frowned and turned her head wondering what did her girlfriend meant.

"I already asked your parents for permission, and believe me it wasn't easy, so you can't say no," Jade cleared her throat. "I want to take you to my parents cabin up north for Spring Break weekend."

"You mean only the two of us?" Tori asked excited.

"Yes! You, me, the lake, the forest, the open road. What do you say?"

"And you already asked my parents?" she said a little impressed. "It's going to be perfect."

"I know!" Jade exclaimed.

"Then, no sex tonight, uhm?"

"No," Jade confirmed taking her phone out, making sure she had an answer about Tori staying over. "And apparently I have to drop you off at your place in the next twenty minutes or the whole plan is off," she showed Tori her Dad's message response.

"Shit! Let's go," Tori got up and both girls hurried out to Jade's car.

"I guess I'll be fixing your tire tomorrow and driving your car home in the morning," Jade accepted her karma for stabbing the tire to death.

"I would thank you for it, if my Dad sees what you did, he'll kill me, then you," Tori replied, both girls were already backing the car and leaving the Evan's home.

The following days went by without much excitement. It was Friday already and at lunchtime they would go home to get their stuff and hit the road.

It was about 11am and both girls had a free period. Tori sent a text message to Jade telling her to meet her on the Library's back door.

"Tori?"

"Shh, come here," Tori told Jade as they walked on eggshells across the Library.

"What is this place?"

"Andre and I discovered it last year. We come here to 'hang' on our free periods," the latina said holding the door for her girlfriend to step through.

"Wow!" she walked into a huge room right above the school. "Tori, why didn't you say anything, this is better than the Janitors Closet."

The wall is filled with signatures and posters of past generations of students, instruments everywhere and some cameras, also a big TV hanging on another wall and a bunch of colored poufs and some chairs next to a big sofa. It resembled a lot the music room, but bigger and cooler. There is a turntable and a cabinet full of vinyl records embedded in the wall.

"You are sure nobody ever comes here?" Jade said still looking around, there were so many things, trophies and diplomas.

"Yes, I mean, no, nobody ever comes here," she sat down on the piano and started playing some accords.

"How can you be sure?" The raven haired girl sat right by her side. "If you knew others can also know."

"There is a code," Jade felt Tori's hand coming close to her face and brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"This sounds like a secret society or something," she said looking at her girls big brown eyes, knowing she wanted to tell her something and she should shut up.

"Something like that, we got the instructions to get here and what to do if we wanted to be alone, and I can't tell you what that is," she acted all secretive and Jade swore she was trying to seduce her or something.

"So," the girl with the blue eyes started asking, the non-conversation was making her nervous. "Why did you brought me here?"

"I know that you and I have talked about what we were planning on doing after school," Tori noticed Jade worried and of course what she was about to tell her wasn't easy to say. "We would go to UCLA and study different things and I would try to get a record deal." She paused for air, she tried to hide her discomfort but Jade could tell something was up.

"And what about that?"

"Well," she swallowed hard. "I had a record deal offer last night, one that I can't refuse."

"Babe, that's amazing!" She grabbed her into a hug squeezing her a little too hard. "Congratulations! Which record company?"

"It's and indy label and I would have full control on what to do. It also gives me a chance explore the music I've been writing lately," she was so excited, and nervous. "It's a great opportunity, not many artist get such privileges on their first record."

"Okay, can you tell me why are you so miserable about it then?" Jade finally let out.

"It's just that..." Tori stopped, refusing to have any contact with her for when she confessed. The brunette released her girlfriend's hand and even backed away to the end of the chair. "It's not in LA."

At that moment, Jade's heart sank to the floor and she went blank for a while before realizing she was afraid of what she would say.

"Wow," she said in a whisper. "Where is it?"

"It's in New York," Tori anticipated, "it's your Mothers label in New York."

It dawned on Jade, her Mother had a record label she knew nothing about. Tori and her Mother had a meeting yesterday to discuss the record deal offers, it must have happened then.

_Why New York? _Jade yelled inside. "Did you accept it?"

"Not yet," Tori responded. "I wanted to talk to you first."

"Why? Tori this is a great opportunity."

"I know, but you and I made plans after High School and if I take this everything changes," Tori felt her world crumble beneath her.

"Look Babe, I think that if this is what you want and what will make you happy you should just take it," Jade let out with a heavy heart. "I know is not what we planned but we can work around it, make other plans."

"I don't know," Tori sighed frustrated, why did life had to give her the love of her life and then her dream to record an album so far from each other. I mean it was far, coast to coast kind of far.

"Tori, we have time until graduation, we can figure out what our possibilities are," she said getting close to the skinny brown eyed girl. "Take it, don't think twice, this kind of opportunities don't come twice, we will figure out what to do about us later, okay?"

"Jade, I don't want to lose you," Tori said with aching on her chest.

"You won't I promise. I'm still waiting to hear from some Colleges in New York, we could move in together and nothing would change other than the city," Jade smiled at her girl and then stuck her tongue out. "Take the deal, we will figure it out. Everything will be okay."

"Okay," Tori started playing again.

"Secret society, uhm?" Jade asked changing the subject.

"I can't say a word," Tori sillily confirmed, Jade ignored that genius remark and meddled in the song Tori was playing mixing the notes.

And that's how the week ended. After class they rushed home and embarked on the most awaited trip. Where Jade had no copilot and Tori snuggled her sweater.

* * *

**A/N** This was the longest chapter I've written on this fic. I honestly never expected it to be this long and that it would take me this long to do it. I appreciate if you made it here and I hope you liked it. Get ready because next chapter will be a lemon-ade. Have fun and take care. Goodbye!


	46. Chapter 46 - The Cabin - Rated M

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story.**

**A/N Thanks as always, you bring a smile to my face when you leave a review:**

**ToDieWouldBe ABigAdventure, LizLinx, chase19, mouseforever16, Nekotite you guys are really great.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sexual situations are explicit.**

**I have added Authors Notes at the beginning and end of the that section, just in case you want to skip it, it won't affect the story.**

* * *

I grab the covers with my arm around Tori and pull her closer to my chest, not that she was far from me, but I needed more contact, by now I'm feeling completely frustrated. It's been a week since I gave her the letter I was planning on delivering this weekend and of course things changed, her confidence boosted up, but she also has been torturing me the whole week; turning me on to the point of excruciating pain just to pull back with the excuse of sticking to my plan of not having sex until were came on our monthsary trip.

_Wake up Tori!_

_I don't want to pressure you, but I need to have you… like… NOW! And then make something we can devour, because my stomach is already roaring._

All I get from my attempt at smoothness is a complaint.

_Fine, Vega then I'll proceed to exploit all the weaknesses I know you have._

I pull a bulk of her hair exposing her neck to me and start rubbing it with my nose on her skin, soft draws, up and down and then leaving kisses all over the place as I get impatient.

"Baby, wake up," I whisper to her ear.

"Mhmm."

"Really Vega, how much time are you going to sleep?" Yeah, hormones are getting the best of me.

We got here from LA about an hour ago, Tori slept all the way, claiming she was dizzy, Tori has never been the best passenger and well, yes, I was going as fast as I could go on the road but because otherwise we would have arrived in six and a half hours instead of five hours and a half it took me to drive here.

Sure, lost time because Vega was dizzy and as soon as we walked into the cabin we headed to the bedroom, so she could lie down and rest.

It'a about to be 9PM, I'm starving and Tori is still fast asleep.

_That's it!_

I'll let her dream all she wants, I'm going to make us something to eat.

The first time I came here was with the whole family and Beck and Ash, we had a BBQ and then we camped outside. There is a big field right before the forest starts. The house is near the lake and we played all day with the jetskis even though the water was freezing.

I take the things outside. Now that we are here, I'm going to take advantage and do something out of our common lives in the city. I have everything I need; I get the charcoal into the small grill that I placed on the side of our night picnic, and light it, until that's done I'll fix the food. On today's menu, grilled pizza and salad with beer that I _stole_ from the cellar. Well, I didn't steal it, Mom said it was okay as long as we don't drive or swim in the lake afterwards, so I promised we wouldn't, besides who is going to swim in a freezing lake at night.

It's too dark outside even with the garden lights. I remember that the last time we came here there were some Chinese lamps Dad hung around. It would make things very soothing and romantic. I just have to find them. I look everywhere but nothing. I better call Mom.

"Hi, this is Nik, please leave a message after the beep."

Great, Mom's phone is turned off and Dad isn't picking up his, I guess I'll call the landline.

"Hello"

_This can't be her._

"Hellooo!"

"Ash?" I ask, waiting for confirmation. _Did I dial the right number?_

"Jade?" She responds waiting for me to answer but I don't know what to say. "Jade? Did you have a stroke or something, are your there?"

"Did I call you or my house?" I say quickly. "Hi, by the way!"

"Hey, yes, you dialed your house, do you want me to get your Mom?" She laughs at my confusion.

"NO!" I yell, "I mean yeah, but not right now," I haven't spoken to her in a while and I miss her. "How are you? Wait what are you doing in LA?"

"Actually, I came to spend the weekend with you," Ash tells me and I'm petrified, when she didn't answer a couple of my messages after everything happened, I thought she hated me. "I didn't know you had plans with Tori."

"Yeah well, we needed some time off," I don't know exactly what to say, Ash is first and foremost Gaby's friend, I have no idea where the line is drawn in what I should tell her.

"I bet," she implies exactly what I didn't say, she knows me well. "Anyway, I'm here for about two weeks and Ty invited Beck and me to have dinner at your place. Maybe we can hang out when you come back," Ash informs me taking all my questions away.

"That would be great, really."

"Good! So, do you want me to get your Mom?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's too dark outside and I remember Dad hung some lights the other time."

"Oh the lamps, ahm, I think they are on the shaft by the big grill, the key must be on the red keychain by the kitchen door."

"Nice," I giggle; she knows this place from top to bottom.

"So, are you planning a romantic evening?" Her curiosity amuses me, especially because she has that dirty tone in her voice that shouts, '_you're gonna fuck hard against something the entire weekend_.'

"Yes, Tori is sleeping, she got dizzy, and I'm preparing dinner."

"Well, good luck Pen pal," she adds, cool, she is cool and I'm actually smiling.

"Thanks Ash."

"You know it, see you when you get back," she ends and hangs up.

And, as she said, the lamps were on the shaft. I take them out and bring the matches from the kitchen when I see Tori at the table outside decorating the pizza dough with ingredients that I cut, I guess she woke up and came down looking for me.

"How can you even see what you are doing?" I say getting close and I deposit a small kiss on her uncovered shoulder and she shows me her phone with the flashlight on.

"Oh, I see," I place the lit lamps on the hooks of the poles found around the table and throughout the field were we are. "Maybe you can see better now?"

"Yes, thanks," she bites a red pepper and continues to make our pizzas. "You didn't wake me to help you," I see a frown coming on her face.

"Really?" I say in disbelieve, "I tried every way possible, you sleep like a bag of potatoes Tori; God, you sleep like a dead woman."

"That's not true," she pouted protesting and I take the opportunity to kiss her lips.

"Yes, it is! But it doesn't matter. Are you feeling better?" I say placing the pizzas on the grill.

"Yeah, I guess I needed to lie down in a place that had no movement."

"What you needed was to take a pill for motion sickness before we left," I laugh sitting down and taking her with me.

"I know, I'm sorry," she accommodates in between my legs and I hold her from behind wrapping my body around her.

"Don't be, the food will be done in no time."

The night is still, you can hear everything out here, the soft rocking of the trees with that woosh sound of the wind around them, the crickets and the small waves of the lake, even the busting hot coals at the grill, is quiet and perfect.

"Do you want me to open a beer for you?" I offer.

"Sure, thanks!"

I stretch my self to grab a grip of the cooler and take a couple of bottles, and open them with a twist. "Good, here you go."

"You know, the only thing missing is some music," Tori tells me.

"Oh let me, I have that covered," I get up to get the my phone and the speaker, I prepared a nice soft music playlists and other more _in tune_ with the mood I want for, you know… get busy.

"So, you planned everything," she says maybe a little too surprised, "I like it, this is very nice… and romantic."

"I know," I wink and drink some more beer taking a look at the pizzas, they are done. Tori muffles a laugh drinking as well to avoid a kinky comment.

"It's beautiful out here," "You can actually see the stars."

"I know!" I say grabbing a small bite. "I use to hate coming outdoors before, I came to Beck's house one time, truly, I hated it," I continue taking a breath, "But his place, I don't know, is so peaceful and free."

Tori nods eating away, we both were really hungry. After a while we are done with our food, it was excellent, I must say I love cooking, not a talent that many people know and I like it that way, it makes it more special when I do it for someone else. We set everything aside and lay on our backs over the blanket. The sky is so clear and black; you can see a million white dots and the faint moonlight on the side.

"I wish I knew about stars and constellations," she says with a heavy sigh. "That way I could name them all for you."

"You don't need to know them, just name them yourself."

"Hmm, okay," she starts pointing to the stars bumping her head with mine so I can see where exactly she's directing her sight. "That one is a Cat"

"Cat?"

"Yes, because of the triangles on the sides, it looks like ears, so Cat."

"Okay we have a Cat." I keep listening. "What else do you see."

"There is a Tori," she says, now I try to picture it in my mind connecting the dots as I see where she is going with her finger. "'Cause of the long legs you know those lines the stars draw."

"Okay," I release a little giggle. "Long legs Tori spotted. Which one is me?"

"Oh, you are definitely that one!" She quickly moves her hand in the other direction pointing at a mass of stars.

"What? Why?"

"Because there are those big circles, see?" I try to focus my eyes on what she is pointing. "They look like your boobs," she says pointing and circling them. Funny Tori, I take her hand down and hide her finger.

"Stop touching my starry nipples," I look at her lips and steal a kiss, and then another.

"Would you prefer for me to touch your bodily nipples?" A whisper from her touches our separated lips.

"I've been waiting for days, actually, not waiting for that in particular, _that_ you have done plenty of times for the last 5 days," I complain about the teasing of the past few days.

"I thought you wanted our first real time to be _perfectly romantic_," she says sarcastically.

"I did Vega, look around! Isn't this very perfect and romantic?"

"Also filled with mosquitos that will bite our naked asses!" she makes a good point but still, we are doing this.

"Oh, come on baby, if they eat you today, I'll kiss their bites tomorrow," I try a little cuteness with her, I know it will work because she likes that, she is sweet and corny, but also incredibly sexy and provoking.

"I love you," she tells me in such a low voice it's almost a whisper.

I look at her eyes and get lost, who knew that such nice brown orbs would say so much with only a look.

"I love you Tori."

We start kissing, and little by little I move from my side and taking her by the waist I turn her until I'm under her. Tori is so light and her body corresponds exactly with mine, as if we have been created for one another.

Her elbows rest right above my shoulders barely supporting her body, all her weight on top of me. Her hair falling all around, enveloping me with its fragrance, sweet and fruity like cinnamon and apples. Her skin soft and smooth as I caress her under her shirt lifting it a little, she feels a rush of cold and moves without will, letting out a shiver without breaking our kiss that is already becoming more and more passionate.

She strokes my hair gently letting me know she is there and I take my time on every single thing I do, I not only want to turn her on to the maximum top, I want to feel and taste all of her.

**—**

**A/N Rated M for explicit sexual situations; if you don't like to read it please skip to the same comment lines below. Thanks!**

**—**

Tori separates and sits on top of me unzipping her pullover and taking it off. Is cold out here, but soon that won't matter. I lift myself and rest on my elbows to see the show; she is enjoying the teasing a bit too much. Right after her shirt follows the same path, slowly being lifted up, her body revealing itself for me. I see her muscles stretch exposing her ribcage and then her breasts as she raises her arms removing the garment that soon falls carelessly on the floor. She is beautiful. Her brown skin is so tempting, her firm and naked breasts, Tori always choosing the best occasions to not wear a bra. I take strength and rise even further remaining at the same level as my girlfriend, and I smile like an idiot, I'm so happy, this I've waited for so long, and it is Tori and she is with me.

I take her by the waist until I accommodate us better, pulling her to me, to be able to take off my sweatshirt that is already hindering me. She gives me a hand and slides her fingers by my sides as she removes my garment wasting no time unhooking my bra and taking it off.

"Smooth," I say before regaining my focus and start kissing her collarbone.

She giggles and says: "I'm a master, you know?"

"I know, I remember," I answer between kissing and nibbling her skin up to her neck.

I can't believe how much I want her. I stay a while in her neck, losing myself in her scent, it's so sweet, so natural and so pervasive; her heady aroma excites me and relieves me. How can someone have so much power without even realizing it! Her skin leads me to another level of unconsciousness, it makes me lose myself in the moment, I love her, I desire her, I need her, always like this. I would like to encapsulate this moment, her aroma, never to lose this feeling of ecstasy that I have now.

She is ready and lowers her back on the blanket, so I take the place she had before, I keep gently kissing her skin until I reach her beautiful breasts. I've seen her naked nipples before, but… Wow! Dark and beautiful, I take my middle finger in my mouth and suck it half way, making it wet enough to touch Tori and make her feel my cold digit circling her aureola. She watches the whole scene and swallows on instinct as I reach for her small mounds on her chest. It takes no time at all to see the skin of her nipples starting to show little nerves all around, hard lines forcing her button to grow more and more, she is fully hard just with the soft movement that my wet finger is making and she is moaning with the feeling. I can't wait to do the same with the other nipple as I take advantage and replace my finger with my tongue. It feels amazing, the texture of her skin as I take a hunger mouth full of her breast and then pull to end on a tiny bite that makes her exclaim my name in the most sexy way I have EVER heard, it sends shivers through her body and mine. I'm getting hornier by the minute, but I still restrain myself to enjoy her more, to explore her all, inch by inch.

That time we cheated I didn't do this, it was so fast, it was so_ 'I want to get off now because you are too sexy,'_ that I never appreciated her fully. But she is here now, with me, she is my girlfriend, we do this together now and it's allowed, it's okay, no one to complain, it's expected; she is mine and I'm hers, only hers!

I keep making my way down, slowly, only tracing her body with the line of my open lips, not even kisses, just tracing her skin, hot air leaving my mouth from time to time; I go up and down her stomach and feel a hand reach my face on the side pulling it up for me to see her. Is like she wants to confirm it's me down here. I look at her and without breaking contact I start unbuttoning her jeans and removing them. I leave her underwear on, I mean, black is a sexy color.

She throws her head back as soon as I start kissing her legs, by now I'm seated on my heels lifting her right leg up my shoulder, I start by kissing the plant of her foot.

"Stop," she says trying to pull away, giggling, "it tickles! Stop… please!"

Weakness spotted, I grin letting go of the moment and moving on, I take her by the ankle and make my way to her calf, slow. This settles the mood again increasing her rapid respiration, my hand following my face on the other side of her leg caressing it softly. When I get to the back of her knee I hear a loud moan almost a pleasure complain, hot point noted. I love learning Tori's soft spots, I study her every time she twitches and convulses with my touch. I continue kissing her thighs and see her trembling a bit in anticipation of me getting closer to her center. I pass my left hand on top of her damp undergarment, I can perceive her need from down here and I'm egger to please her. I roll my hand around the edge of the black cloth, but before taking it off, I kiss with my open mouth right in her center taking a bite of her skin on my lips making her declare her arousal as she suggestively moves her hips against my face.

I know it's time, I roll down her underwear and finally see her completely bare for me. She is gorgeous, incredible, sexy, beautiful. I say this one out loud, and she smiles at me staring at her in all her splendor. _She is mine; tonight she is all mine._

I go all in, embracing her legs with my arms pressing my fingers on her thighs as I leave kisses along her lips before starting to explore with my tongue. She is growing in desperation; I can feel the blanket underneath wrinkling from her pull.

"Jade," she pants over and over, like she wants to say something more but she simply can't because she can't concentrate, like she forgets everything else as soon as she says my name.

I don't wait anymore; I've been patient long enough. I start kissing her nub and suck provoking it, I want to see it, I want to get Tori off. She breathes more and more rapidly, too much in fact, so I stop and replace my mouth with my thumb, it was too much, too soon. She stabilizes and I try to approach her in a different way. Not breaking touch with her clit I prove her entrance with my fingers, I see her body responding well and I go in, she still gives me consent with her movements, arching her back exposing herself even more, raising her body in a way I have only fantasied. I wrap my arm around her lifted hip and hold her still on the air, this position only gives me more access inside, I make my best moves, trying to find the spot that will start an inner war and finally get her to the point of ecstasy.

"Oh God," she exclaims among many other things I don't understand, my sexy latina talking in tongues, murmuring her deepest desires, proclaiming all her pleasure. "Oh… Ja-de don't you… dare stop now."

I had no intentions, I stay on that spot, riding my fingers inside her, I see how she likes that. When I look at her crescendo building up I take away my thumb from her clit and dig deeper until I find her hilt and start thrusting.

"My God Tori," I say between breaths, I'm also incredibly accelerated, "you feel so good."

Her moans get higher and I see her face blushing, she is close. I go back down and flick my tongue against her nub, there it is, cute little button of bliss, I flick gently, I have no idea just how sensitive it is for her, but it seams just right, she instinctively starts contracting her body her legs applying pressure against my head, her hands tugging my hair, I feel a bit of pain but is good, she is close, I want to see her fall apart in my arms. She tightens her walls almost trapping me inside and I go full in pressing my tongue flat as I feel her coming. It's amazing, she is loud and utterly surrendered at the moment, taken in, melting with me. Her spasms continue for some more seconds, enough for me to retrieve and see her whole, sweating, her hair a mess, her body twitching. I lower her to the floor and crawl all over her. This was fantastic; I want to see her eyes, are they still or lost somewhere.

**—**

**A/N Rated M explicit section is over.**

**—**

"I love you," I tell her in a soft sweet voice, she opens her eyes for me and yes, they are lost somewhere between here and infinity.

"I love you more," she says pulling me closer to her body.

We kiss a couple of times and start filling the cold air all around us, our skin is filled with goosebumps.

"We better go inside before we get sick again," I tell her covering her with my arm.

"Just 5 more seconds," she asks removing a curl of hair from my face.

"It's time, lets go Babe," I tell her sitting up and covering myself with my hand, looking for my cloths. I get up and help Tori stand up.

She takes the blanket and surrounds herself with it, "Don't you even think about getting dressed, it's my turn."

"Really," I mock her, of course it is, it can be all night long if she wants to, all the trip if she needs to, I don't care, I wont deny the fact that I love receiving as much as giving.

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay, Little Miss Sally Peaches!" I take our clothes and we head upstairs to the warm and comfortable room.

The night is open to everything, to more things to explore with her; and, as I see her naked legs walking in front of me, with a blanket that misses showing her cute butt by an inch, all I can think about is how much I love this girl, she is my ticket to hell and probably my only salvation from it. She is my everything, my love, my girl. I'm happy, right now I'm perfectly happy.

* * *

**A/N I felt that this chapter had to end this way, I wanted to show just how much in love Jade is with Tori and not make it only about sex. I'll compensate in the next chapter, I promise, especially since I divided the idea of this one in two. Thanks for reading and see you in a week.**


	47. Chapter 47 - The Call - Rated M

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Thank you LizLinx, Nekotite for your comments!**

* * *

Right after a long trip back to LA, Jade gave Tori a lift home and then went straight to her house. She wanted to have a bath and then throw herself in bed. Six hours driving were exhausting enough for one day.

It appeared that no one was home when she walked in. She climbed the stairs yawning and was rethinking taking a shower; after all, what she needed the most was her bed. She opened the door of her bedroom and without even looking around got to the bathroom to freshen up, wash her hands and face and clean all of her makeup out.

Thankfully she didn't strip right then and there, as a friend was waiting on her bed silently watching all of this. The moment Jade turned out the light and came out of the bathroom, she heard a voice that made her jump to the celling.

"Before you take off your clothes… hello."

"Jeez, Ash!" She said trying to regain control of her rapid breathing. The light brown haired girl had taken her by surprise, she never expected her to be right in her room, little less in her bed. "You… scared the shit out of me!"

Ash only smiled trying not to burst out laughing. She had been waiting for hours on her arrival. "So, how was the trip?"

"It was a great one," Jade said motioning her hands so Ash would make room for her to sit down. "I only wish that it could have been more than four days."

Both started talking so naturally, like nothing had happen, as if more than a month of ignoring each other was really five minutes.

"Yeah, but it's not the last time that you are going to be together, or go on a trip," Ash replied pulling a piece of gum for her friend. She had already gone through two bags of candy and a box of Pringles, watched three episodes of American Horror Story and a half of a movie when she heard Jade parking her car.

"I know," Jade made herself more comfortable, resting on her side. "What about you? Beck told me that you were thinking on ditching school."

"Dork, I never said ditch, I said graduate early," she clarified.

"Like Gaby? What is it with you two? Don't you want a graduation? Stupid prom? I don't know, end school in due time?" Jade pointed out, after all, it wasn't too long for them to reach that point anyway, only one month for the big dance and two for receiving they diploma.

"First, why go to a school where you barely have friends and then go to a stupid prom in which you will spend all night looking at your ex throw herself at everyone else but you?" Ash explained, her situation was very different from the one Gaby had, she had Beck, Ash didn't even have one single friend at her School. "Besides, I'll have my stupid diploma, I'm already enrolled in summer classes in UCLA, and this way, I get to have time off to look for the loft with Beck."

"You and Beck are moving in together?" Jade asked, a piece of information that he never facilitated. It didn't seem to out of the ordinary, two friends sharing an apartment in college. Why would he keep this from her?

"Beck, Gaby and I, actually," she turned quiet for a moment. How much could Ash actually reveal about Jade's ex without causing damage. "We decided that on that weekend at the Cabin."

"I didn't know," Jade sighed a little sad but she didn't want to duel in the past. "So, when are you graduating then?"

"I already did," she confirmed turning towards the tired girl that looked back at her shocked. "Don't look at me like that!" But Jade didn't stop, she remembered a conversation they had some time ago, that she was going to go down there and they would celebrate together. "Were you really planning on going to San Diego for my speech?"

"Yes, but… well, fuck it! Congratulations! I guess," she dropped the frown to change it with a smirk. "So how long are you staying until you move back?"

"We are already looking for a place, as soon as we find something cool, I'll go back to San Diego to grab my stuff and move back to LA." Ash accommodated herself better also turning on her side facing her friend. "But enough on that subject." She wanted to ask a million questions about this new relationship. Well, not so new, but there were catching up and Ash was curious, after all, she crushed on Tori a long while before Jade even figured out she like her.

"What?" Blue eyes popped out and she replied quickly, starting to be apprehensive. "You have that look that you want to ask me something."

"Well, I want to know!"

"What?" Jade asked, not knowing what the other girl meant.

"About Tori, fool!" Said Ash while punching the other girl's arm which caused a loud complain from her. "How is everything, how was the trip? Spear me no details… wait… no, really, spear me no details. I have no problem in imagining you and your girlfriend naked."

"What is wrong with you, you freak!" Jade caressed her arm trying to ease the minor pain.

"Oh come on, I've told you about me and Isabel," Ash reminded her. It wasn't the first time they've had conversations about sex.

"Because you wanted to, not because I asked!"

"Whatever… come on Jade! Indulge me," she said with that suggestive eyebrow movement that implied she wanted to hear every intimate thing that happened on the trip.

"It was awesome. There, enough details for you to create a whole picture in your head." Jade eluded the question, making clear she didn't want to talk about it.

"Really? Okay, tell me about the best one."

"Look, I'm not going to tell you specifics," She continued denying the information. It was their weekend and she wanted it to keep it that way, only theirs, no one else mattered and that is how it was going to stay, in their memories.

"Fine don't! How was the trip?"

Ash finally let go and continued their conversation; if she wasn't going to get any juicy details then at least she could find out how her friend was doing with the girl that started all the torment for Gaby.

"It was fun, Tori got lost in the woods. You know… fun!" Jade mocked her absent girlfriend. Laughing with the memory, of course right then it wasn't funny for either of them.

"Ha, ha, ha, you idiot! You left her alone?"

"We were walking together and Mom called, I told her to stay put, but she wandered following a bird with the camera. When I turned around she was gone." Jade wondered for a second thinking on how all the things that happened over the weekend were good things, no fights, no responsibilities, total solitude and warmth from Tori, it wasn't even an hour that they had been apart and she already missed her too much.

"I'm sure she wasn't far enough to get so lost."

"She was, I had problems hearing Mom, so I walked away to find better reception. She walked on the different direction for about 5 minutes before realizing she was really far gone." She continued her story making sure she transmitted how afraid both were at that moment, alone in the woods. "She started screaming but I could barely hear her. I started to get desperate, really. She sometimes felt more distant than the minute before. I told her to stay put, but she was really far away."

"What the hell did you do?" Ash was feeling worried, of course they got out of that situation, but she knew those woods enough to realize how dangerous it was if the night fell upon them.

"I called her on her phone but when she picked up, I couldn't understand what she was saying, interference was shit, but she had signal, so I sent her a message and got back to the tree house to see if I could see her from there."

"Smart move," Ash praised, not sure that she would've thought of that.

"I couldn't of course, it's not so tall, but I yelled from there and she started walking towards me."

"Holy shit! I would have panicked to be honest dude. Those woods are huge. I've gone with my father and a guide, but alone?" She shook her head paying attention to what happened next.

"I know, so I started to see leaves moving in a shallow about 40 feet away and I got down and ran to meet her."

"Ohhhhh, my hero!" The light brown haired girl mocked her changing her expression to a more calmed one.

"Stop it! She was crying dumbass, she was scared it was getting dark by then," Jade warned pointing at her very serious, the only woman who could make fun of her was probably already asleep in her bed, as she wanted to be.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Anyway, that night I prepared the Jacuzzi to get her relaxed, I lit the chimney in the room… that was my favorite night," Jade concluded her story, again without revealing anything too R+rated.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this but, you look so freaking in love with this girl." Her friend let her know, and is just that Jade radiated happiness through her pores, and everyone noticed.

"I am Ash," But something in her tone gave her away. Jade was starting to think too much about the future and it was bothering her.

"Then why the face?"

"My Mother offered her a record deal, but it's not in LA is in NY," she took a deep breath and let out all the frustration that was beginning to build up.

"Wow!" Ash said surprised, she didn't understand at all showbiz, she only knew that this meant separation. "Does that changes plans for you? I mean, are you thinking in moving there with her?"

"I have," she said looking down with such sorrow that everything in the room seemed to go into darkness.

"But?" Her friend began to demand an answer, she knew Jade had many different options wherever she considered to study.

"I don't know, I would like to think that I'm going to be happy there and everything, but I wanted to go to UCLA, you know. Besides here I have other opportunities getting acting jobs and stuff."

"Yeah, but think about this dude, if Tori goes to NY and you stay, you are going to have a long distance relationship, and trust me those are fucking difficult," Ash began simplifying things for the other girl. Sometimes, being apart from the conflict gives you clarity.

"Maybe we could make it work, I mean we love each other, we-"

"You'll fail," the girl interrupted Jade right there, she knew better, she actually had experience on this and she wasn't going to keep quiet knowing the pain they would endure if they choose that path. "I'm sorry Jade, but you have been a couple how long? A month? Gaby and I were together two years and even with sweet non-jealous Gaby we had major jealousy issues, we started fighting all the time, we couldn't wait to see each other, video calls were more a heartbreak than something good, even calls, soon it became a nightmare."

Jade had never done this, she understood what her friend was saying, but accepting that she would have to give up her dreams, wasn't so easy as it seemed when she first told Tori to take her Mother's offer. "I love her, but I feel that if I go with her, I'll leave a part of me behind."

"Okay, I'll tell you this loud and clear so listen," Ashley got serious and Jade felt a little nervous to listen to her like that, she was always fun and games, not the lecturer. "You go to School since you are a child, to then move on to College and keep studying, for what? To get a stupid job that will take at least 8 hours of your life each day, take another 7 hours for sleeping, 3 hours for eating, showers, getting ready, add 2 more hours just for traffic or stupid stuff; you have 4 hours if not less to spend with yourself, do things that you like, enjoy someone you love!"

Jade began to imagine this world, putting herself in those shoes, getting immerse in the story, because it was true, it would be just like that.

"If you stay, first of all, you will have 17 hours of your life constantly thinking of this person that is so far away, that is if you don't dream of her."

Jade couldn't believe how many things she hasn't thought about, how much she was neglected to imagine, because somehow she wanted everything to be okay if she chose to stay.

"You'll need her more and more every minute, and out of those 17 hours you'll have 4 to do what? Have a video chat? And then? What about your friends? What about you blowing off steam? I don't know, going to a movie, my God, even ordering a pizza, because even those moments become excruciating. That person is far away, there is nothing you can actually do together other than share a screen for some hours."

Her blue eyes started to water, to turn red, because the truth was hitting her as if it was a bat of baseball. She closed them for a second and then concentrated on Ash's caramel ones.

"You will grow tire of it, it will be the worst thing and then you wouldn't have only ruined a great, great love, but destroyed any chance to actually make it the love of your life."

"Ash-" Jade whispered but got interrupted right away.

"Pack your bags and go, at least those hours you won't spend behind a computer,"

She placed her hand on her friend's arm and strokes it with care, giving her strength or at least trying to.

"To be able to touch the person you love is actually priceless, don't fucking waste it Jade. Your job and that shit won't ever be more important that the people around you, trust me."

"I know," she snorted and squeezed the hand that was comforting her.

"Besides, isn't Cat moving to NY, you guys could live together. It will be fun."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to pack a bag!" She concluded, it was stupid to feel bad about going to NY, she had been awaiting to receive letters of acceptance from incredible Universities there, why be so sad about taking plan B. "Why the hell aren't you a motivational speaker or something?"

"I'm to bitter for that," her friend said immediately sticking her tongue out in a funny way, the speech was over, Jade was yawning and it was time to go to Beck's house, where she was staying for now. "You are exhausted, I'll leave you for the night, but tomorrow, make no plans, I'm taking you out."

"Fine! But if my girlfriend wants to come, she is coming!"

"Fine!" Ash complained accepting the rules imposed, if Tori wanted to come, she could come.

Soon she was walking out of the room and Jade heard a beep from her phone. She turned to the night table and picked it up.

"Hey Babe, how is your night so far?"

"I'm already tucked in, but I couldn't sleep so… I decided to call you, did I wake you up?" Tori replied.

"No, Ash was here waiting when I got in, she just left," Jade answered with her mouth wide open yawning without being fully understood. "Did your parents arrive yet?"

"No, and Trina left with her whatever friend."

"Her boyfriend?"

"I have no idea at this point, let's just not think of her right now," Tori said trying to change the subject. She had a fight with her sister as soon as she got in because she wanted the house to herself to have sex.

"So, how is your friend?"

"She is good, she wanted me to tell her details of our sex life."

"Jade!"

"Relax, I didn't," she assured the latina. "But it got me thinking of the night you got lost in the woods."

"Oh really?" She asked with her sexy voice. How to forget a night like that, it was epic for both of them, the adrenaline pumped through their veins all night.

Jade's blue eyes sure changed color with the lust her girlfriend evoked. "Yeah, it was the best night. My God, the things your did, I wish you were here!"

The brunette smirked at what she just heard, it always made her tingle when Jade expressed her desire for her.

_First time phone sex with Jade? I'll give it a try, why not? _Tori thought, and started to unlace her pajama pants lowering them enough to be able to push them out with her feet.

She was wearing a soft tank top and no underwear which made easier to access her body on cue. Now all she needed was to spontaneously motivate her girlfriend on the other side of the line.

"What did you like the most about that night?" Again, Tori knew exactly how to turn her on to the fullest only with the sound of her voice drawing a smile on her girls face.

"You riding me," Jade sighed at the memory and then unconsciously bit her lip hard, she also was expecting some action tonight even if they were so far away. "Or when I lift you up with my hips-"

"Who knew Jade West was going to be such a bottom."

"Hey!" The raven haired girl protested.

"You are and you love it."

Jade shrugged. "Can you blame me? You know what to do, I would be a fool if I didn't take the advantage," she wasn't going deny that she enjoyed receiving as much as giving, as far as sex was concerned.

**—**

**A/N Rated M for explicit sexual situations; if you don't like to read it this is the end of the chapter for you, sorry.**

**—**

"What else did you like?" Tori continued teasing her girl, she was touching herself already, breathing faster and loud enough to make Jade notice, and course she did, it was turning her on, she could picture her girl massaging herself and she started to play her game.

"How you kissed me all over from my mouth to my navel leaving bite marks all over my skin; I loved the pain and then the softness of your tongue mending every spot."

"Uhh, what else?" Tori started to remember Jade's warm body and started salivating.

"When you would go through my sides with your finger tips barely touching me; or when you kissed my nipples, sucking them softly and then grabbing the tip with your teeth."

"Ah mm," Another loud release of air from the latina, this one more desperate, more alive and even sweet.

"I loved the way you kissed my thighs, bit by bit… going down slowly until you reached my wet center and then how you used your tongue to get me to the edge."

At this point Tori moaned, Jade was using her most sexy voice, pausing at the right moments, gasping around words and she was doing a great job because the girl on the other side couldn't hide her need any longer.

_No more games, I'm in._ Jade thought.

"Tori?" She murmured at the phone mic. "Go lower for me."

Tori smiled triumphantly and started to follow her directions, she needed to get off and who better to help her.

"Okay!"

"Now, tell me how wet are you."

"Hmm," she let out a gasp of air as soon as her fingers made contact with her lower lips. "I need you to help… help me get right to the point… you love the most," those words send a tingle all over Jade's body as she continued to give instructions.

"Take your shirt off Babe. I'm dying to see your beautiful breasts."

"Do you want to?" Tori offered before removing the garment.

"Video call? I'm in!" Jade said excited and surprised, somehow she never imagined Tori suggesting the possibility to watch her masturbate.

"Ready?" Tori said watching at her hypnotized girlfriend over her phone screen. "I don't promise to hold the steadiest camera."

"It doesn't matter, I'm ready!"

Tori mocked her with a sexy smile and looking straight at the suddenly desperate blue eyed girl. She took the phone with her left hand and held it a bit far so Jade could fully appreciate her stripping. With her free hand she slowly started the teasing, lifting the shirt really slowly, playing with the border, moving it from side to side until she reached her breasts and dragged the bottom of the tank top right through the center of her chest up to her neck, trapping both boobs with the soft fabric. Jade was eager to see them but was mesmerized with the show her girl was putting on for her. The brunette kept lifting the shirt until suddenly both breasts released from their hold and bounced into their natural position, to which Jade only dropped her mouth salivating, wishing like crazy to be right there. Tori made a fast maneuver and took the shirt off without making it noticeable to the other girl who still stared almost without blinking.

"What do you want me to do now?" Tori's sexy voice woke Jade up and she swallowed hard, she cleared her throat focusing on the task of guiding her girlfriend.

"Take your middle finger to your mouth and lick it for me."

"Mm-hmm…" Tori confirmed with her finger still in her mouth.

"Now, my lips are kissing you, touching your nipples,I'm caressing you slowly."

"Mmm hmm," Tori had her eyes closed and reacted spontaneously to everything she was doing and said: "They are getting hard fast, can you see them?"

"Oh yeah! That's my girl," the raven haired girl said proudly. The latina's dark nipples were something impossible to forget, they would get so hard she could feel every nerve with her tongue. "Now, lick your fingers again, make them really wet," she could hear her girl intensifying her breaths. "Trace your torso from your neck to your navel." She watched how a glossy line marked the way suggested and continued. "Breath in," she waited to hear the action. "Let go, blow."

Tori hissed at the feeling and let Jade know by gasping right after. The cold sensation against her skin made her shiver.

"Every time you blow imagine me kissing your skin, I'm there Tori, and I'm kissing you all over," exactly what the latina wanted, she felt a release, getting hornier each time she blew.

"Now, feel yourself. Are you there yet?"

"Yes!"

"I'm touching you, my fingers circling your clit, softly. Don't rush it, I want to enjoy you," every breath the brunette took just provoked Jade to touch herself as well. "Let it out Babe, show me how you feel."

Tori lowered the camera more out of distraction than intention but now Jade could see how she was rapidly pleasuring her center and moaning like crazy, but Jade needed her to take it slowly, she wanted to enjoy their first phone sex call. Tori was pressing the phone so hard that her fingers started turning white.

"I'm stroking you now, up and down your slit… softly," Tori followed and felt a slight jolt as she repeated the action a couple of times. "I'm reaching your entrance slowly, teasing you, don't go in."

The Latina lowered her hand and felt all her wetness and an undeniable need to break that last requests.

"Press your palm on your mound, and apply pressure, don't let go of your entrance," she coped her center and pushed her hand moving it up and down giving herself a strong kind of pleasure she hadn't experience before by herself. Her moans got loader and loader and her breath was really fast.

"Help yourself with your hips."

The brown eyed girl was making it harder to concentrate, she saw the whole spectacle, her girlfriend pressing her center thrusting her hips, moving every muscle in her stomach, her breasts slowly bouncing, her hard nipples pointing at her mouth that needed to touch them. It was too much. Tori was close and she pleaded for one more instruction. The exclamation of her excitement was exactly what Jade needed to finally release her held breath. Both girls moaning together as they played with themselves.

"You are so ready Babe, you look incredible," Jade encouraged her girlfriend as she was filled with curses and drops of her name wrapped in the sounds coming from the small artifact. "You are so hot... I'm so wet right now because of you. I want to fuck you Tori, I want to be there and enter you fully."

"Shit J-Jade…"

"Do you feel me inside you?"

"Y-yes"

"Turn your body. Lie on your stomach, don't let go of your center Babe," Jade asked, she wanted to try a different position, play around seeing Tori doing what she requested.

"Start thrusting against your palm, up and down."

Tori supported her forehead on her pillow trying to hold the phone and herself together but it was impossible, Jade had managed to make her feel crazy, she was dizzy and felt the lack of air. Jade could now only watch the latina's face but it was enough, she could see her moving, gasping, bitting her lips, closing her eyes, falling apart, all things she provoked and that made her feel incredible.

"That's it, don't stop. You are fucking me now, thrusting me, I'm right under you, biting the pillow."

"Shit!" Tori felt a burning heat overcome her, started on her stomach and quickly rushed to her face. Her gasp was uncontrollable, her movements frantic, she was about to reach ecstasy.

"Don't stop Tori, a little faster, harder."

"Oh God!"

"Come on Babe, you are grabbing a bit of my hair and kissing my neck, just like you love doing so, biting and kissing me."

"Shit Jade! This… i… s… this… uhhhmm."

"Don't stop even if your core is hotter than you can stand, even is it's to sensitive now, don't stop."

"Jade I-I… I can't continue… like this."

"Don't let go, push it, trust me it will be amazing." She had stopped pleasuring herself concentrating in helping her girlfriend reach her orgasm.

"Oh!… Fuck!… I'm going to…"

"Fuck… Jade!"

The latina repeated between gasps, finishing with a scream that died with her mouth over the pillow, she was completely exhausted.

"Babe… that… was… wow!" She let out and rested her body in the same position, catching her breath again.

"I know! I wish I could have been there and watch you fall apart in person."

"Oh! You wouldn't have been watching, you would've been under me." Tori mumbled almost falling asleep. "I have to do this to you one day."

"How about tomorrow? And the day after that, and the one after that?" Jade giggled at the sound of her girl.

"Every day you want!" Tori replied closing her eyes and getting more comfortable in her bed, reaching for her pajama pants and shirt.

"You sound spent."

"I am. I can't believe we just did this."

"We have lost our cyber virginities!" Jade pointed out and both girls laughed. "Let's go to sleep Babe," she suggested, she was in the mood of finishing what she started before but she was even more tired to do anything about it at the moment. She'd find a way to get her girlfriend the next day and relieve the urge.

"Okay, I love you Jade."

"Love you too Master-Bator," Nothing like mocking Tori when she couldn't defend herself.

"Shut up, you started it!"

"Sure, ha, ha, ha, rest Vega, have amazing dreams… with me."

"I will, have a good night dark princess," the latina yawned.

"Bye, my love."

* * *

**A/N Okay, so I tried another lemon, hoped you liked it. I'm really excited that soon this fic will come to an end because I already have a lot of ideas to write other stories. I already published one Jori One-shot called Vendetta, and a one-shot that turn into a small fic called Pillow. I'm excited for these new projects and I hope you can stop by and check them out. See you in a week.**


	48. Chapter 48 - Prom

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Guys thanks so much for reading and specially to mouseforever16, JORIAN, SomeGuest for leaving a review.**

* * *

Phew! It's been an exhausting day, week, a month! And it seemed to never ever end. Jade once again lied on her bed after an intense babysitting session with the rugrats and she still had to finish homework and study her lines for the final Sikowitz's play to earn the A that would make her valedictorian. Not that she wanted the spotlight, she dreaded having to write a speech for the senior class in fact she hated the idea of giving hope to a bunch of people that, being realistic, will never make their dreams come true in this industry. That's the business and everyone knows it, it's actually sad. Most of all she was avoiding at all cost thinking I the moment when School would end and her and her friends would part ways. It's inevitable, everybody changes, situations come and go affecting any previously desired result. They would hope to stay friends, but probably won't, they would see each other once or twice a year, they would make new friends, meet new people, fall in love again, change their lives, find their savior or worst find veganism; she included herself in this last category. Everything could happen, nothing was set to stone, not even herself, something she had learned this past year with pain, regret and blood.

She hadn't heard from the colleges she wanted yet and time was running out. That would mean that she would have to stay and Tori and her would start a long distance relationship and after her talk with Ashley the other night, it was the last thing she wanted.

They had celebrated their second month of being girlfriends the day before, recreating their none existing first date when Jade had to walk all the way to Tori's home, barefoot in the rain. They went to the very same restaurant where the chef made a special menu for the couple; then they drove to the beach and walked by the shore. Tori loved the simplicity and romanticism of the night, of being alone under the moon with the girl she had fantasized for years, the one that now she called her girlfriend. It was like a dream, she could feel every emotion to its highest note. She had become addicted to that husky and sexy voice that muttered her name, the lips that claimed her mouth over and over again with sweetness and passion. Everything was new and fresh, she was in love and she felt love. It was magic. That's all she repeated all the time_ it's magic_.

Once they reached the peer they met the musicians Jade had hired to play Tori's favorite song and danced among some strangers, nothing like making a fool of yourself with a bunch of people you wont see ever again. The date was fantastic, worthy of a two month celebration.

Jade fell asleep for a couple of hours and came back to the living when she heard someone talking down the hall. It was Cat and Tori who had gone to the mall earlier to buy their Prome dresses. She thought it was stupid that they kept the name of that first school dance Tori organized over a year ago, although this time the whole event was prepared by the junior class as a farewell to the seniors. At least that took one less responsibility from them as their were filled with final projects and exams. Now more than ever she appreciated her memory skills, to be able to read things once or twice and be set, which was something that she should be doing at the moment with her script instead of sleeping.

She got up from her comfortable pillow and warm blankets to say hello to the girls and peak at their dresses. She didn't need to go shopping for one, since her Mother had gifted her a perfect and gorgeous black dress she bought in NY on her latest trip. It was so perfect she didn't even think twice about trying to find one that could replace it; it would be impossible.

"Hey," she said leaning to Tori for a kiss and sat down next to her on Cat's bed. "Did you find something nice?"

"Yeah, we both did!" Tori replied a bit mysterious. She didn't want to give it away. She had planned the whole night already and she wanted to be a surprise.

"Show me!"

"Nope, you'll have to wait until that night." Tori answers and tucks her bag under the bed with a swing of her foot.

"Oh, come on!" Jade complained. "At least tell me is not a hot pink dress!"

Tori opened her eyes wide and froze, she lowered her sight first to the mattress and then back to Cat making a slow denying gesture. Jade closed her eyes after watching her girlfriend's discomfort and said: "not that you wouldn't look beautiful in a hot pink dress. In fact, you will be the most gorgeous girl in the whole dance. I swear, I'm going to look hot with you by my side on that dress-" At that moment the other two girls couldn't hold their charade any longer and burst out laughing.

"What?" Jade asked puzzled.

"It's not pink!" Cat confessed, "ha, ha, don't worry you will love it."

"You played me?"

"I'm sorry Babe, but you are so predictable. It's not that color, I promise," Tori hurried to explain and hug Jade who backed away with a frown.

"I want to see it!" She demanded.

"No! Don't worry it goes perfectly with yours," Tori replied still laughing.

"You two are going to pay," Jade stated angry, "Carrie style pay!"

"Gross, Babe."

"Oh yeah! I'm going to buy a bucket of pig's blood and we'll see who laughs the most watching your red dresses, aha!"

"Graphic," Cat said with a grotesque face.

"I see you are not laughing now!" Jade smirked triumphantly and sat comfortably resting her body on the back of the bed.

"Anyway, did you get the tickets?" Tori asked changing the subject, she knew Cat hated those kind of images in her head.

"Yes, and I regret having paid for something like this," she showed her friends the digital tickets on her phone.

_Prome, Titanic Dreams A night to remember_

_$20 per person / guests not included. _

"Really?" Tori said surprised. "Those people died! This is so morbid."

"Hmm, come to think of it, maybe I like the idea in the end, maybe I even love it!" Jade said putting the phone away.

"Sure you do," Cat added taking the dress out of the bag and hanging it in her closet.

"Well, I have to go," Tori got up and discreetly took her bag and closed it. She said good bye to Cat and headed to the door with her girlfriend.

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

"No Babe, it's been two times this week and my Dad is starting to doubt we are studying."

"We are studying, it's just that it's not all we do," Jade said with a smirk on her face getting close to kiss her girlfriend.

"Yeah well, he thinks is all we do," she kissed her back and made her exit.

"Don't forget I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8AM!"

"I know! Love you, see you tomorrow." Tori said getting I her car and driving away.

Jade watched her closed the door and hurried to her room to finish her School assignments. The next day all the guys had offer to help Ashley to move her stuff from San Diego to LA, so they were leaving early to make one single trip down there and take advantage if the day, spend it on the beach, eat at a nice restaurant and get back with everything on the afternoon.

The place Beck and the Ash had found was amazing, right downtown, a spacious four bedroom loft; light coming from every side at all times of the day, the big windows covered probably eighty percent of the place and filled the space from floor to ceiling; it was thirty minutes on foot to the University and most important of all for them, it gave them independence.

Even though Ash was moving in right away, Beck had to wait until he graduated. He asked his parents but they thought that he could get carried away and forget he was still a High School student and that he was a little over a month away from getting his degree. His father insisted that if he didn't and until he graduated he must stay in the RV, which in fact he bought, so it kept being his roof. Beck agreed since it was only one more month away and he was sure he was going to pass all the subjects with good grades.

As for Gaby, she would be moving as soon as the summer University classes start. She was still in Italy, the trip had been amazing so far and it was about to end in two weeks, something that many were anticipating, even Jade; in fact, her probably more than anyone else. She was nervous, not because she felt that there was a possibility that she would see her ex and feel the need to go back to her again, those thoughts went away as soon as she was sure to say the first I love you to Tori, she was nervous because she didn't want her girlfriend to start doubting again. Jade and Gaby were going to keep living in the same house for a few weeks and they were exes, their break up was intense and the Latina had wondered before if she wasn't being kept around until Gaby came back. It didn't matter that Jade confirmed over and over how much she loved her, Tori always had the idea of the possibility, right in the front of her mind, more and more as the blonde's return date got closer.

"Jade, honey?"

"Yes Mom," she replied coming down the stairs ready to leave and pick up Tori at her house.

"This just got in for you," Nik said excited with two envelopes. One big coming from NYU, one smaller that read confidential deliver only to Jade West.

"Oh my God, it's finally here!" She stared at it for a couple of seconds, her Dad and Cat walked in the kitchen and understood what was going on right away. The anticipation was built in an instant, all of her friends had received they acceptance letters weeks before, the only one still waiting was her.

"Well, Are you going to open it?" Cat asked waking her from state of shock and excitement.

She hurried to break the border of the package and took a big catalogue of the campus, before reading the letter they already knew she got in. Of course no one celebrated until she confirmed it a hundred percent.

_Dear Miss West:_

_We are glad to inform you that you have been accepted to our Fall 2014 program. We apologize for the delay due to a mix up with several applicants return addresses. We are confident that you are still interested in NYU for your higher education._

_…_

At this point she stopped reading and everyone jumped at a hug that she couldn't and wouldn't resist, she was way to excited to deny celebration.

"We knew you were going to get in Baby, we are really proud of you!" Jen said breaking their hold. "What's in the other envelope?"

"Oh! Ahem, well," Jade hesitated to give a response but knew that she had to do this sooner or later. "I took a sample of Matt's DNA and sent it to a lab to match it with mine."

Both adults went silent with a disconcerted look. They didn't understand why she would do such a thing. Cat in the other hand, was aware of when and why she did this and walked by her side to show her support; it was much appreciated by her friend who took a deep breath and proceeded to talk.

"I want to go visit my Father in prison," more silence followed that statement. Jen crossed his arms worried, Nik grabbed her chin and closed her eyes thinking this wasn't a good idea. Both parents didn't say a word waiting for an explanation. "I needed prove, real prove to show him, to confront him about what he did."

"Baby, what are you planning on getting out of this?" Nik asked with concern. This was her daughter, she felt an obligation to protect her, to shield her from more pain, but Jade was determined to do this, even if she had to go to Victoria and pressure her. Of course that to achieve a positive response from her, she would have to make her feel guilty and responsible, a thing she wanted to avoid desperately and considered only as a last resort.

"I don't expect you to understand, but I need to know why, I need to tell him he was wrong, I need him to understand that he screwed up our lives, that I have a brother he denied, that he has a son he almost killed when he put my Mother in the hospital after beating her silly. I need him to acknowledge that he left me without a family for nine years because he was stubborn and didn't think pass two inches in front of him."

"Jade, but what makes you think he doesn't know this already?" Jen replied and locked his sight on her trying to explain some things. "You are well aware that when we hired the private investigator, he came to the conclusion that your Father knew, not only that Matt was his son, but that he was making every effort to keep you Mother away. You know this. I just don't think this is a good idea."

"I-" the dark haired girl wanted to make them understand but couldn't find the exact words.

"Since when have you considered doing this?" Her Mom asked trying to help her out.

"About two months," she remembered. It all started on the week she was preparing things for Matt's party, when Tori had told her stories about how she helps organize birthdays for her cousins; when she understood that this was the first time she did this for someone and the first time that Matt was going to have a normal birthday. This was her brother, he deserved some recognition and then it hit her, her Father was responsible, he had to realize it, she needed to confront him, to let him know how wrong he was. All this emotion started accumulating in her brain and she needed to put an end to it.

After a moment of deafening silence, Nik finally agreed. "Okay."

"Nikki, no!" Jen responded changing his focus to his wife. Both girls stood there not really knowing what to do, it was incredibly rare that they witnessed a confrontation between them.

"I'm sorry Jensen, but Jade will do this with or without us and I rather she did it now that he won't be able to hurt her again, than outside of Jail in a month and risk-"

"I don't think this is reasonable enough. I think that we have to protect her. No offense honey, but you are not thinking straight," he interrupted and argued strongly not giving into the idea.

"I'm with Jade on this. You have to understand, this is a natural reaction and she needs answers only he could give her," Nik said putting her foot down.

"Ugh, I don't agree with this decision, I can't understand. Why risk another let down."

"Guys-" Jade tried to stop the argument but was ignored and better decided to be quiet.

"Because she is not a kid Jensen, she is almost an adult. We have to protect her, yes! But if we don't let her do this the circumstances will change and then we will not be able to do anything about it."

"No," Jensen continued making denying gestures with his head and hands.

"At least in prison there are guards, he will be forced to behave. It's the safest way for her to do this," Nikki insisted for a last time. She was going to support Jade's decision until the end.

Again they kept quiet until Jen finally broke the noiselessness.

"Okay, but we will go with you."

"No, I need to do this by myself."

"No way then, I'm sorry you won't go alone," he said energetically, something that surprised the girls. They only have me this kind and soft side.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you need to be accompanied by an adult to enter County Jail," Nik added.

"But I-"

"We'll figure it out," her Mom gave her a wink. "Now I think that you girls are running late. We will talk about this later."

At least they have manage Jensen to agree. They will worry about the details in the days to come.

The move went fine they all ended up having a lot of fun in San Diego and helped with the house decorating from Saturday until Sunday pulling an all-nighter. Ash didn't take much from her stuff anyway so it didn't take that long. The rest of the time they manage to find funny games to play and talked.

"So you are going to Prome with Beck?" Andre asked Ashley, stretching to grab one last slice of pizza.

"Yep, it's settled I already have a dress and everything."

"I have my suit to match we will be the best dressed couple there," Beck said proudly.

"Don't think so my man, my little Cat and I have a really good ensemble as well," Andre said mocking him and holding Cat as he spoke.

"How about you two?" Ash inquired, "Do you think you'll give us a run for our money?"

"Wait, I thought Tori wasn't showing her dress to anyone?" Andre asked confused.

"I'm not," the Latina said without further explanation.

"Why?" Ashley insisted. "It's not like you are getting married."

Tori tried smiling while hiding a big letdown frown on her face. Jade was petrified about the question and Tori's reaction. It took her about five-seconds to intervene and restore her girlfriends good mood.

"It's not about that Ash!" Jade said looking straight at her girlfriend waiting until the moment she would look back at her. "It's about the magic. I wanna to see Tori that day, go to her house and watch her come to me looking amazing, the most beautiful girl in the world and it will be just us. I'll put a corsage on her wrist and kiss her cheek after a good long while of just staring at her because she is just perfect." Tori heard that and slowly moved her eyes up to meet the blue orbs that we're calling her name, yelling hundreds of "I love you"_. _She meet her gaze and smiled like a kid in a candy store. "I couldn't care less about a matching contest. After all, I'll be with my Prome Queen by my side all night long."

It was like no one else was around them they got lost in each other. Jade mouthed an _I love you_ to Tori and she did the same. Everyone watched, Beck was really happy somehow he realized how incredible they were for each other. How they made no effort at all and yet were the best and most loving couple he had ever seen and he understood why, it's always been the two of them. Cat and Andre felt moved by what Jade said and held each other tightly, the boy surrounding his reddish girl with kisses on her neck and cheek, and Ashley... well.

"Excuse me, Tori?" She said faking a cough. "What did you do with my friend the dark, ruthless girl we all know and love."

She suddenly met the back of Jades hand and the back of her head with a soft hit and a warning look.

"Oh! There she is, never mind."

Every one laughed and continued speaking about nonsense for the rest of the night.

The whole week was a flash, the days came and went as if they were hours. Time was running out, Friday would be the last presentation of a School play, it was a small presentation, mostly to receive Sikowitz final grade and after it the kids would run to get ready for the dance. Jade got her grade, an A, she was officially the most outstanding student of her class, of course none of that even registered all she cared about was being perfect for the night. To pick the freshly made corsages from the Flower Shop, go to the Hairdressing Saloon and then hurry home to get into her gown and wait for the limousine Grandpa had hired for the evening.

Cat was wearing a beautiful black flowered printed dress, strapless, that made her look like a doll or a tiny bell, she had her red hair tucked in a bun and she was wearing red velvet colored heels that matched perfectly with her hair color.

Jade had on her incredibly short but very beautiful black strapless dress, it held her figure perfectly only to fall y a very wavy form over her very tall and white legs. Black high heels and wavy hair not entirely curled up. Everyone was there to take pictures, Jade's Mother and Miranda, also Matt, the little Jade mini me, Hanna, and Tyler with Nina. Everyone so proud making the blue eyed girl more and more tense. She couldn't wait to see Tori, she honestly looked more nervous than a bride at her wedding day. She had expected to see her for over a week in the dress that Cat described as being she most sexy and fitting piece of garment in the world.

Jade knew that Tori would look beautiful in anything she wore. She had a perfect body, incredible curves in the right places, amazing tanned skin that always made her look like she had just left the beach, those legs that she adored, specially when she wore a dress, the way her ankles bent on high hills, her back that had a pronounced line down the middle, her long neck that melted with her kisses…

'_Enough! Calm the hell down! Is not the first time you see her,_' she thought.

Soon enough Andre arrived on the limo and came inside to take pictures with the girls. The three were amused with the parents intensity and started a quick exit to the car clamming they were going to be late, but who arrived on time to a party.

The chauffeur opened the little window and told the kids that there was sparkling cider and glasses at the tiny bar on the side and that they were free to play any music the might like. They all decided to wait for Tori to join them to toast but Andre took the responsibility of becoming the ride's DJ. It was supposed to be all of them on the limo.

"Do you guys know why Beck called to cancel the ride?" Jade asked the other two teens, she found strange that the had planned this for a while and in the last minute Beck and Ash made their own plans to get to the party.

"All I know is that they had to do something important before the dance, something about a childhood friends thing. He didn't say anything else," Andre repeated the little he understood of such excuse. The truth is that he really was surprised for the change of plans as well, he even notice nervousness in Beck's voice when they spoke earlier but he didn't want to make the girls uncomfortable.

The gentle driver parked the limousine in front of the Vega's home. He left his seat and walked to the other side to open the door and help Jade out with one hand.

Jade was trembling so much she could hardly hold the box with the corsage she bought for Tori. It was a beautiful white orchid, she figured that white would go with anything, even a hot pink dress. She was at the door about to ring the bell and it suddenly opened. David, Tori's father, was standing unable to say a word, he really thought Jade looked gorgeous. Holly rushed to welcome her in and laughed at her husband just in time for Tori to come her way down from the stairs.

Jade, David and Trina were all looking at her, as she was a vision. Holly had helped her get ready so she had already seen her daughters beauty. She was wearing an amazing dark emerald green gown with a side leg slit that pretty much left nothing for the imagination; it was a strapless dress that tied with strips of the same cloth on the back, seamless where the started and ended; her hair straight down cut down the middle and tied on a half ponytail right on the back of her head, so small that it was barely noticeable. Small diamond earrings she had borrowed from her mother and black high heels, as everyone could see, a vision. She was glowing, Jade was idiotized with her girlfriend's incredible beauty. She extended a hand to help her on the last steps and smiled to her forgetting her father was right behind.

"You… are… like smoking, smoking hot!"

"Ahem hmm," David interrupted. "Father, right here."

Jade closed her eyes and had the sudden urge to crawl into a hole.

"I mean incredibly gorgeous," she turned to David who after that was still expecting other more acceptable adjectives. "And very beautiful… I mean, respectable and innocent… and-" She kept looking at him but his expression was still one of _there is no way I'm letting you take my daughter out tonight. _"You look like a nun!"

The entire Vega family started to laugh at her last remark, Tori's Father finally relaxed and took some pictures of the girls.

"Tori, I want you here by-"

"Two!" Jade interrupted the man, the Latina bumped asking her to shut up.

"Two?" He repeated. "It's too late. I want you here by twelve, okay?"

"Twelve? I mean, Mr. Vega it's Prome and the last dance-"

"Em sure Dad, twelve is okay. All right, see you guys! Love you, okay bye!" She said quickly and proceeded to grab Jade by the arm out of her house.

"Vega! What the hell?"

"Jade, I spoke with Mom, she spoke with Dad, twelve as in noon… tomorrow."

"Excuse me, what?" Jade didn't understand, not that she thought she heard her incorrectly, only that she didn't know Tori had made other plans she didn't know about.

"Yes, it's not a big deal. I booked a hotel room, although my parents think we will go back to your place," she whispered and before allowing her girl to answer, she made her way to the car. Jade stood still on the porch of the house as she saw the chestnut haired girl walk in front of her, she followed quickly and made their way to the dance.

The place was packed, the decoration pretty much as a huge Hollywood movie set. With a very of the time decoration all around as if they where on of the saloons inside the ship, you could also go _outside_, well not really, but they created a type of dock and recreated a small town beach with tables and a spectacular view that was a huge banner that covered the entire wall. It really was impressive, morbid, but breathtaking.

The guys started dancing right away, the four of them making a group and moving alongside the music. Jade looked and looked for Beck but he was nowhere to be found, also he wasn't picking up his phone. She was starting to get worried. A couple of hours passed and no sign of them, it was already midnight and they were missing the entire event.

"I'm going to go outside to try and call him again, okay?"

She told the brunette and phone in hand stepped out to the colder wind of the parking lot. The phone started ringing but no one was picking up. She pulled the artifact from her ear before hanging up and realized that Beck's ringtone was just around the corner.

She walked slowly until she started hearing familiar voices. It was Beck, Ash and…

"No way!" Jade couldn't believe it… but it was… it was her, her voice her laugh, her name.

"Gaby, you should have warn everyone you were coming a week early, that's all," Ash said. "Anyway, can we get in already? I'm freezing and we have spent pretty much the whole night out here."

"Yeah, you have to face Jade sooner or later, let's just go in." Beck added and Jade expedited her way back to the saloon. They didn't see her but she was a mess, she needed to calm down and headed to the bathroom and stood in front of the empty sink starring at her reflection in the mirror.

_What the hell is she doing here? She was supposed to arrive a week from now, ONE WEEK, not now._

_Oh my God, Tori! I have to act completely normal or she will start freaking out. I know her and she will start with the doubts and I can't, tonight is her night, it's our night._

_Damn it Gaby! Why?_

_When did she arrive, when did she decide to come back. Why now, why today? Today, out of all the rest? She didn't even want to come to prom. She always said it, we where going to make an appearance to see all the people in their gowns and then skip it, go clubbing, celebrate in our own way, that was the plan, so why?_

_And Beck and Ash, did they know? It wasn't clear as for the conversation I just heard. And the cancellation of the limo was very late tonight. So she probably called them from the airport. But she didn't even cared to go home or we would have seen her there. So where did she get the dress, how did she get ready for tonight._

_No, stop, this is stupid, don't!_

_I don't care how, but why? Why is she here?_

Jade's phone started ringing with Tori's song and she breathed before answering.

"Baby"

"Hey, where are you?"

"In the bathroom, I couldn't get in touch with Beck and stepped in here before going back."

"You've been gone for twenty minutes! What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing I just came to freshen up, the line was very long."

"Really?" Tori said a few steps away from her girlfriend. "Because I don't see anyone wanting to get in."

"Babe, you scared me," Jade buffed and tried approaching her, but she stepped back, a gesture that told Jade that she had already seen Gaby. That's why she was in that desolated bathroom with her, and worst of all, she had found her lying.

"So? What are you doing here? Are you hiding?"

"What? No!" Jade snappily retorted.

"You saw her. Is that why you are acting so strange?"

"Tori-"

"Is that why you lied to me just now?"

"No!" This was getting out of control too fast. Jade had to find a way to prove to her girlfriend it wasn't what she was imagining. "I didn't see her, I swear."

Tori shook her head and was ready to leave her there assuming she was lying again.

"I heard her, that's it!"

"Same difference Jade!"

"Tori, stop, please," she pleaded beating her girl to the door and blocking her from getting out. "I didn't even see her. I came to the bathroom and I was preparing to leave as you called."

"Twenty minutes after you left!"

"I spend about ten minutes in the parking lot trying to call Beck, then I came here and I guess that I got lost in time."

"Lost all right, thinking of you ex, right?"

"What?"

"Jade, don't play with me. Your incredibly beautiful ex is right outside, looking like she just inherited heaven."

"I haven't seen her Tori and I don't give a shit, you are the most gorgeous and hot woman in this whole stupid world, man, in the whole universe! You are it. If she inherited heaven, I not give a damn. I'll have you. Period," Jade declared and left the door to get close enough and with one hand pulled her closer from behind the neck, with the other one she held her from the waist and Tori finally stopped resisting. It was just that she always has known that Gaby was Jade's first love and how can you compete with that. Jade was her first love and no other partner had ever been able to compare. She was afraid, she didn't deny it, and she clearly let it show.

Both held each other for a moment before letting go. The Latina finding comfort in her partners arms, making a hard attempt not to cry, she needed to remain complete, be sure of her relationship and leave her insecurities behind. Jade embraced her and felt Tori's heart pounding against her chest, she kept thinking on a way to remedy her pain, to lessen her fears, but at the same time feeling the anxiety grew, Gaby was out there and she needed to ignore any feeling she might have in order to protect Tori. It was going to be hard. The hug ended in some small kisses and a mutual smile. They soon made their way back to the dance floor, hand in hand.

Jade anticipated the awkward moment and started with a big hug to Beck and a tease to her other friend. She avoided any initial eye contact with her ex, it would be hard not to stare. Three months is a long time.

"You two assholes, why didn't you picked up your phones! We were worried."

"I'm sorry, we were just catching up and well-"

"Hey," Gaby interrupted the tall tan boy's explanation looking at Jade as if she was the only one in the room.

_'__Okay, here it goes, look but don't look, be natural and pay attention to your girlfriend. Okay.' _She thought shifting her eyes to meet Gaby's green marbles ones. '_She looks amazing… DON'T SMILE! Focus, say something idiot!'_

"Hey," it was a quick response, too blunt she thought. "I thought you would be arriving next week."

'_That sounded like an accusation! What she does is not your problem, stop acting like she owes you an apology.'_

"I wanted to share one normal school night with my friends." The blond and now very tanned girl added, "You look amazing."

'_Shit, what is she doing? Tori is right here!_'

"Thanks, you too."

'_Was that the right thing to say? Damn it, STOP LOOKING!_'

She turned to see Tori and found her laughing with Beck who apparently had foreseen the exchange of words and invited her to dance. Tori released her hand and giving her a half smile she left with him to the middle of the crowded wave of people. The rest of the group also took the hint and left the pair alone.

'_Thank you so very much, traitors.'_ Jade thought, preparing to have a more honest conversation and make things clear.

"Why are you so nervous?" Gaby let out immediately, this is not the welcome she awaited, at least not from Jade.

"Why are you here?"

"I already told you-"

"Come on Gaby, you hated the idea of prom, now all of the sudden you wanted to share _one_ _normal_ _night_ with friends?"

'_Why is she like this, she is so different from the girl I left behind._' Gaby thought. "I missed you," she uttered realizing in a second that was too personal and rushed to add: "all of you, my parents, Cat… you."

"Things are different now," Jade made clear. "I'm with Tori now."

"I know," Gaby replied softly. "Are you happy?"

"I am!"

"Good, I'm glad," the blond said, only that she wasn't, not in its entirety.

They stared one more time, of course both wanted to say so much more, break those barriers time and distance had lifted around them, but it wasn't the moment. Gaby had made a mistake by just showing up. She felt devastated by Jade's attitude towards her, and hurt about the relationship even though she had known about it for a few weeks; despite the fact that she left allowing it to take place.

"Look, I know that I should ask you about your trip and… all of it, but I can't. This is Tori's night and I-"

"Go, you are right, please don't let me hold you."

"All right," Jade turned heading for his girlfriend, who watched from afar.

Hurt… by the way her ex brushed her aside to go take care of her new girlfriend, of her new love, of the one that she so cruelly cheated on with. She never imagined, while she was gone, that it was going to be this hard, that she would for a moment regret leaving, regret giving up on her, not giving her a chance to make amends. She didn't fight for her, she didn't earn the love that now Tori had. She went away… she left to let them figure it out, and they did.

'_Biggest mistake of my life,_' The green eyed teen thought.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" She only sighed heavily. "Can we go get drunk somewhere?"

"The loft is the new open bar," Ash said smiling. "Come on let's go."

"Yeah, let's go," Gaby said resignedly, tonight didn't lend itself for more, she should have known, but she fooled herself.

Once the girls were gone the original gang continued dancing and enjoying their night. Everything felt as it had turned back to normal. At least that's what it seamed like.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. I actually planned for Tori and Jade to break up, but I didn't like it, so... I don't know if it was a good idea to tell you what I was going to do, but it's done. Have a good week.**  
**Please leave a review if you liked it, if you didn't also leave your hate on a review, if you skipped to the end and didn't read also... leave a review. Have fun! Bye**


	49. Chapter 49 - Father

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Guest, ToDieWouldBe ABigAdventure, chase19, Celmarr, SomeGuest, Marley Lemonhead Thanks! You really make my day with your words. Here we go.**

* * *

For someone who always hated the idea of Prom it was amazing. To be honest I had more fun after the party, the hotel room Tori reserved for us was incredible. She even got a great bottle of champagne to celebrate. We came home the next morning around 11AM, got a quick shower and changed into normal clothes, trying to give the impression that we spent the night here after the dance. David asked me to stay for lunch and spend some time with their family which is always weird, Trina changes a lot when she is with her boyfriend, maybe that's why he is still with her, apparently she is not such a terrible actress after all. We had fun anyway, watched a classic movie and played some poker.

All I want now is a hot bath and rest, but I know that Gaby is back and sooner or later we'll have to talk; I rather it be sooner, I don't want to spend miserable days avoiding each other in the house and make the whole mood weird for everyone else.

I'll get a bath and get comfortable for bed, one relaxing half hour under the water, a couple of hours of sleep and I will be ready to share a conversation with my ex.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here Gaby? You startled me."

"I wanted to talk," she replied getting up from my sofa. "Did you spend the night with Tori?"

"Yeah, and the day," I reply hoping is not bizarre for her that I talk about Tori. Well, in my defense, she asked.

Gaby smiles back shaking her head. "That's nice, you guys look great together."

"Thanks."

"You look exhausted, maybe we should do this tomorrow?" She says walking for the door.

"No, it's okay," I answer quickly, stopping her from leaving. "I want to talk, let me go to the bathroom and put on my pajama, I'll be right back."

Gaby accommodated on my bed and a couple of minutes later, I joined her with a simple question.

"So, how was your trip?"

"Good, you know, I traveled a lot, learned some Italian, met some girls… the usual."

"Ha, ha, ha, the usual, hmm? Cool. Someone special?"

"Yeah, I met this girl that lived in the same villa as me, her name is Kaiyah," Gaby says getting more comfortable in my bed. That's the girl from that night when Beck and her video chatted.

"How special?" I ask, I really want to know how serious they are.

"Oh, she is gorgeous, she has a skin color of envy, a natural tanned color with deep dark brown almond eyes, beautiful wavy hair and a smile to die for, and her body, I mean... lovely, beautiful."

"You sound in love," she looks in love too. I don't know how I feel about that; for sure it stings a little. Come on, Gaby is still my first love, I assume that is not easy for her to see me with Tori either.

"I like her… maybe one day, I don't know. Right now, I like her… a lot!"

"Are you going to have a long distance relationship?" I ask playing dumb, I know that girl was also on vacation there and they will probably continue whatever they had here.

"She's from the States and she goes to UCLA so, I'll be seeing her around for sure. We went out for almost two months, but we'll see, nothing is set," she shrugs.

"What do you mean? Did you guys broke up before you came back?"

"We actually never _officialized_ anything so…"

"Oh! All casual… good Gaby!" I laugh. God, her personality! I wonder how is it that we started our relationship; she could've had me as her friend with benefits if she wanted to, though I'm glad she didn't.

"I wasn't going to get engaged on my vacation. So... What about you?" She asks changing the attention to me.

"Asking about Tori? Low blow Gabs."

"Low blow? To you?" She complains mocking me. "I just punched myself on the face with that question, but I want to know about you," she says looking beautifully sincere.

"Fine! We are good. She helped me with Matt's birthday party and well, I asked her out."

"Matty told me, he loved his birthday. I'm glad you two have become such good friends."

"That kid is awesome and I love that he has such a fighting personality," he reminds me of me when I was younger.

"I see you also got into handcrafting," Gaby points to the multicolor bracelet on my wrist.

"Oh, yes! Hanna made it, at least is black, violet and green. She is adorable, she asked me to cut her shirt's sleeves to match mine."

"You three are carbon copies," Gaby added putting her hand underneath her head on the pillow and looking back at me with such a candid expression.

_Oh wow, I've forgotten how much I loved her eyes. Her gorgeous green marbles, she is so beautiful._

"Speaking of birthdays," I get up jumping towards the closet and take a wrapped present from inside. "Here, happy belated day of birth!"

"Wow! Thanks," she looks at it and tries guessing. "It's a book, I know it."

"Just open it!" I tell her getting back in bed and now, inside the covers.

"Holy shit! You didn't!… HOW?" She asks with absolute surprise. I've blown her away, the girl that always had the better plan, the wildest imagination; I've manage to win a rare look of amazement.

"Ash, I asked her about it and she told me that this was the one story that you wanted to get published. She lent me the copy you gave her and I took care of the rest," she can't stop marveling at it, the present was book copy of her favorite original story, I sent it to a great artist downtown so she could hand make the leather binding. I ended up great.

"Wow Jade, this is… I… thank you, it's unbelievably beautiful, I have no words, thanks," she comes closer reaching for a hug.

_She smells so good, God! You have a girlfriend… separate._

"You are welcome!" I say clearing my throat, yeah nothing is going on here, friends, practically strangers... yeah!

"This is my favorite gift yet, I love it!" Gaby says holding it close to her body and resting her body in bed again. "Anyway, how was your first date?"

"A disaster, my car got towed and I was left in the middle of a rainstorm with no wallet, no phone, no nothing. I walked two hours in the pouring rain to get to Tori's house. We missed the whole thing," I tell her, I can see she is fighting a laugh, she has that victory smirk.

"I'm sorry, I have to say it," she says holding back, but I see she is about to burst.

"You… jerk, fine say it."

"Karma!" and there it is! That wonderful laugh, that trademark sigh at the end, she is… wow, I've missed her.

"I hate you," I accompany her in her joy, even at my expense. After all, she is not doing it with malicious intent; she just finds it funny.

"Has everything been good since then?" She continues after calming herself down.

"Yeah, I'm happy," I reply, I've missed Gaby but I know I love Tori now. It's feels good, there is no more pain, not like before, not like when she left.

**Next morning**

"Ahem, Ahem!"

_When the hell did I fell asleep._

"What?" I ask sitting up at once. "Why? What?"

"Good morning!" Tori says with a harsh tone.

"Oh shit!" I close my eyes, please don't let Gaby be next to me, don't let Gaby be next to me. I hear her waking voice by my side.

"Morning" Gaby yawns. "Wait… this is not what it looks like, I promise-"

"I know! You guys are fully clothed and besides _I trust my girlfriend,_" Tori says emphasizing the last part. "Open your eyes Babe, I brought Coffee."

I do, slowly. She comes to seat next to me and passes each of us a cup of sweet almond flavored Coffee, she is not angry, I guess I didn't expect her to be so calmed, good. Mmm, the smell of freshly brewed Coffee, I love it.

"You bought me Coffee?" Gaby asks unsure.

"No, I brought it for Cat, but since she left with Andre, I see no point in wasting it, besides if you are going to be friends and family we better get use to the idea of… this," she mentions gesturing Gaby and me. Yeah I don't think so, we'll keep to each other's beds in the future, I don't want any misunderstandings.

"Anyway, I bumped into your Mom on my way up here and she asked me to stay for lunch. So… I offered to cook," she casually informs us. "You have to hurry up and get ready, you are my assistants."

"We?" Gaby laughs.

"Oh yeah, both of you," Tori confirms.

Okay, she is in a good and demanding mood, Gaby and I look at each other and instead of saying something that can make us earn a grunt of my girlfriend, we sip the coffee in silence.

—

The three of us left for the market and got everything to make a nice lasagna and garlic bread. We cooked as a really good team, joking and laughing every now and then, specially at my sarcastic remarks towards Tori. Gaby even mentioned that she wouldn't have let me get away with half of them to which Tori only said that she wouldn't have me any other way. It was a great morning.

Tyler and Nina came and so did Andre with Cat who lately look as if they are in their honeymoon. I'm glad that Andre it's been good to Cat, I can tell she is happy not like some months ago, he is a good guy after all.

And now, the battle of the century, the uncomfortable sitting at the dining table. In one corner, the ex, blond with gorgeous green eyes and a sultry personality and at the other corner, the girlfriend, beautiful brunette with dark deep chocolate brown eyes, a tan to die for and a figure that is making me loose concentration right now, stop imagining things and sit the hell down!

"This looks delicious girls," Mom complements us.

"Yeah, yeah let's eat!" Ty says a little desperate and everybody laughs.

"So Gabs, when?" Nina says lifting her eyebrows.

"Don't! Not yet," Gaby replies. Yeah, it would be good if everyone else understood what the question was.

"Hmm, the impossibly awkward question!" Dad joins and I see my lovely ex sinking into an invisible hole hoping to disappear. "When are you going to introduce us to your new girlfriend?"

"Dad!"

"Oh, Come on sweetie!" Mom says. "We all know about her already."

"Ugh!" Gaby buffs.

"I just want to know if your girlfriend is as pretty as Beck told me," Tyler adds.

"She is not my girlfriend! We simply dated for a while," she clarifies annoyed; she hates talking about herself.

"Well, I hope that you are using… emm, whatever is the equivalent to a condom," Dad replies being funny and Gaby chokes.

"Jeez Dad!"

"I'm only saying, be careful."

"Enough! Who wants dessert?"

"We haven't finished the main dish yet," Andre indicates making fun of her nervousness.

"Whatever, I just want to be absent long enough for you to talk about something else," she stands up and goes to the fridge to take out the cheesecake we bought.

"Anyway, guys, have you decided when are you going to move to New York?" Dad asks.

"I have to move right after gradation," Tori answers a little discouraged. "I was hoping to stay for the summer, but we start working on the album right away."

"I see. So, no summer?" Mom asks.

"No ma'am!"

"What about you too?"

"I'm going to Idaho for the summer, then back here two weeks and then move with Andre," Cat says excited.

"Yeah, I want to enjoy my family as well before School starts," he adds.

"Jade, when are you going to leave me alone with the punk again? Not that I want to, by the way," Ty asks sadden and making a pouty face.

"Hey!" We hear Gaby from afar.

"I have to stay at least until I'm 18, you know, therapy… and then, I'll stay here for the summer with the rugrats and move with all of them a week before classes start," I let them know, Tori and I decided the other day to spend the summer apart so I can have time with my family before moving out, but I didn't say anything to them until now.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about the housing," Dad says placing the cutlery over his empty plate. "We want you to be comfortable and to be together, so we want you to consider moving into the penthouse, all four of you. There is room enough, it's safe, it's free."

"Wow, emm-" Cat starts but Mom interrupts her.

"Before saying yes or not, talk it over, not only between the couples, but between all of you, having roommates is always a big and important commitment, so… think about it, talk between yourselves and also to your parents and let us know, okay?"

"Oh and Jade, Cat you are definitely living there!" Dad informs us.

"Okay," Cat and I say at the same time, why do we even bother, that was decided from the start.

"Now on a more serious subject, Jade, everything is set for you to visit your Father on Saturday. Your Dad is going with you."

"Oh… great!" Wow, I knew it had to be one of these days, but to have an actual day makes me giddy.

"All right, lets have that dessert Baby!" Mom calls to Gaby who was still at the kitchen.

"Can someone help me, please? I'm not an octopus!"

Tori, Andre and I get up and start bringing the plates. It's been a good Sunday. I just hope the week flies by and I'm finally done with all things regarding my Father.

**A week later**

The week… sucked!

Surprise quizzes, me and my freaking anxiety and the pressure to make an incredible graduation speech, everything was coming down on me.

It's finally Saturday and I'm here with Dad sitting on a cold metal chair on the waiting room of the County Jail, expecting the Officer to approve my visit.

I understand exactly why I'm so nervous, after all, I fought every single one of my parents to be able to come. Aside of the surprising denial from Mom and Dad at first they came around; I expected my Mother to put her foot down and be mad at me for even thinking about it, which she did, but thankfully Monique thought, as my therapist, that it could be beneficial to confront my Father and ask the questions that no one else could answer for me. She was very clear also that it could be disappointing and hurtful, but I'm not a kid, I get it and I need to ask, even if he doesn't answer.

"All the papers seem to be in order, come with me please," the officer gestures me through a door and then a long corridor, this place is awful, grey, cold, lonely. I walk into a big room with two rows of 5 cubicles on each side. The officer signals me to the last on on the left to wait for my Father. "Number five, please."

"Thanks," I reply taking my seat.

I'm alone here, waiting and edgy; even though he can't touch me from behind the glass. I still remember him slapping me, the pain when I hit the wall and everything that happened after that.

It's bright and freezing, the air conditioning is too strong, I feel chills all over my body. Not even a couple of minutes have passed and I tense up expecting the worst; he could choose not to pick up the handset or even to walk away. My anxiety is building up. I breath in and out, this is to stressful to relax; I suddenly seam to have forgotten what I was going to say, but this is my only chance, I hope I don't fuck it up.

Here he comes; I see a blue jumpsuit in the glass reflection.

_Phew! Breath Jade, he can't touch you._

He sits right in front of me, God, he is still so intimidating, I didn't remember how much. I pick up the handset and wait for him to do the same. He takes his time.

"Father."

"Jade," he coldly says. "I didn't think you were actually going to come by."

"I had to see you before… _ahem, ahem_… I had to wait two years," my voice broke, damn it.

"What brings you here?"

"I have some questions for you and I need you to be honest when you answer them," I tell him breathing through my mouth.

"First of all, you look good," he replies studying me up and down. "Second, I'm sorry… for that," he points to my eyebrow which still has a visible mark from the stitches; I no longer wear an eye ring, I actually like to see my scar in the mornings, it's my war mark, the day I was freed with an open wound, the day I finally had a family, at last I was loved and I was honest with myself, I was brave and liberated, the day I felt peace.

"It healed… so did I," I make sure he knows that, I'm not that little kid anymore.

"I see," he nods. "I'm sure you've cleared things up with your Mother."

"Five and a half months in therapy have helped," I said and stay quiet, so does he. "Why did you?… Take her away from me?"

"I really thought she had cheated. I didn't love her anymore. It was easy… for me."

"Why didn't you let her take me," I counter. "You never really wanted me around, you never cared."

"I didn't want to give her the pleasure. I wanted to make her suffer… she wasn't going to have you. You were mine," he confesses without holding back, at least now he is sincere.

"So is Matt," I say staring at him, I want to see him flinch.

"I didn't knew that until after he was born, a couple of years later in fact."

"How did you found out?"

"I saw him. I travelled to New York and I saw him at the mall with you Mother," he admits with some regret in his frown. "He looked exactly like you, I saw you in him, every inch, his eyes, his face, his laugh, he was you… and I knew. I confirmed it later with his medical records and some tests."

"Why did you continue to push them away then? Why didn't you let my Mother come for me? Why didn't you acknowledge him?"

"Your Mother was in a healthy relationship by then, she somewhat looked happy… I didn't think… I… I thought... he would be better off… without me. I didn't raise him; I don't know him… I'm not his Father Jade, I'm just a stranger."

_You fuck… and what was I? Your fucking pawn!_

"And regarding you, I was too proud to let you go… she was good, they were good… and I didn't want my life to be a failure… you made it mean something-"

"You fuck," I say swallowing my tears. "I wasn't a trophy, I was your daughter, your own flesh and blood, you never loved me, you never cared," I say between teeth. "She was out there, they were out there, I could've had a family, someone to hold me… you left me alone."

He presses his jaw trying not to show any weakness, but it's too difficult.

"You are right," he lays out, as I break down, tears running through my face. "You were a _thing_ I got used to show around… you were the image of a functional Father, nothing more."

I never thought him saying those things would hurt anymore, but they do, they hurt like hell… like fucking hell.

"It was easy for me to leave money around and have you take care of yourself. That way I could live my life… without a care in the world."

"You bastard, I… hate you," I say between sobs.

"You have every reason to. I never-" he stops, waiting for me to pick back up the handset again, I left aside to clean my face. "I never did one thing right with you," he gulps pushing his lips together, I see it's hard for him to accept all of these, just as much as it is for me. "You carry my last name with pride… and I haven't done one thing to deserve that honor."

"Why now? Why are you so… honest now?"

"Five months in a jail cell, give you perspective," he notes, "I've had a lot of time to think of why I'm here."

"What have you learned?" I mock him; I don't think there is enough time for him to change.

"I know you live a good life now… and I don't mean the money part of it. You have two adoring parents, siblings that love you, your Mother, a good girlfriend-"

"Wait! How do you know all of this?"

"Your _ex_ dropped by the other day," he reveals.

_Oh Gaby, what did you do?_

I deny shaking my head, not knowing how to react, why would she come? Why didn't she tell me?

"I'm sorry you two are not longer an item, she seems to be quite the girl."

"I have a new girlfriend… as you apparently already know," I say cleaning my nose with a tissue.

"Tori, I believe? I remember her… She is the girl that helped you with your play," he sort of smiles back, creepy. I nod to answer him. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, I love her!"

"I see," he breaths hard, I see he still has issues with my sexuality. "Let me give you some advice," he says surprising me.

What the hell does he think he can say to me that I would appreciate enough to take into account! We might be having a pseudo-civilized conversation, but I still hate him, I don't want to ever see him again after today.

"Never ever let your ambition get in the middle of your feelings for someone else. You… you are so much like me-"

"I'm nothing like you!" I refute energetically.

"You are, your ambition and need for success, I was like that at your age… I was in love with your Mother when we got married, when we had you." I don't want to believe him; he couldn't have change so much. "And then my career took over, the power, that feeling of being the best, it's addictive, it changed me."

I don't even remember him in a good way, he was always a shadow of a Father. There is no way, I'm not like him, I won't become him.

"Be careful Jade, keep opening up, keep this care and love in you, don't ever think for a second that people around you will need more than what's inside you or you will end up like me."

"Care and love?" What the hell does he know, we haven't spoken in months, he doesn't know me. "You have no idea who I am."

"The Jade from a year ago wouldn't be wearing a bracelet made by a four year old," he gestures my wrist. "Or would have taken a DNA test to come to demand answers," he looks at the paper that was on the table which clearly read the name of the DNA lab. "The Jade from a year ago wouldn't have cared at all for my reasons, she would've simply moved on."

He was paying close attention to me, he did study me, again, he had inside information. I see Gaby told him a lot about me. I wonder if he asked or she volunteered it.

"I hear you are going to New York for College?" He asks, I hope he doesn't move back, I don't want to bump into him.

"Yes, are you going back there? I assume the step monster still lives there," I respond hoping he says no.

"We got a divorce, I don't know where she is and no, I won't be able to move back, restraining order and all. I'll be living in Chicago."

"I," I sigh, "I have one thing to ask you," he bows in confirmation. "If one day… Matt wants to find you, I need to know you'll let him... You might have answered my questions but I know he will have his own and he deserves to be heard."

I see him thinking about it, I see he prefers that didn't happen, he has that cold expression, that empty look he always had.

"I promise, I'll be honest with him," he assures me. "I might not be his Father but… he is my son."

"Thanks."

"Well, I think it is time for you to go," he demands moving back to stand up.

_Not like this, say something, say goodbye, say you love me… say you love me!_

"Good luck Jade!"

_No, say it! SAY YOU LOVE ME you bastard!_

"Have a good life," and like that he hangs the handset and walks away.

_Fuck!_

I am left there in that cold place, alone again, crying like a baby.

I'm shaking so much is hard to take a hold of my purse and the piece of paper on the table; it's hard to breath, I open up my way through the doors in front of me until I step up to the waiting area and see Dad. He stands up and hustles towards me with arms wide open. I meet him half way and hold on to him leaving all my tears on his shoulder.

"It's all right Baby," he whispers in my ear. "You are going to be okay… _I love you _sweetie," he rocks me almost in the air; he doesn't let go. "I'm here, you are okay."

He is it! Jen is my Dad, the one that is always there for me, the one that smiles at me in the mornings and jokes with me every time he can; the one that protects me and consoles me; the one that _loves me_ as his child, without restrictions or limits, accepting my mistakes and supporting my decisions. The Dad I never had, he is it!

"I love you too," I cry, I'm so glad he insisted to come. He is here for me to lean on, as always.

"I know Baby, I know," he releases me, putting his forehead on mine. "Don't cry anymore my love, your pretty blue eyes are becoming red puffed bags," he says cleaning my tears with his handkerchief. "And you know that they look better in deep blue," he smiles at me. "Come on, let's go see Mom, because she is really pretty and we miss her."

"You are like a teen in love," I say laughing.

"Can you blame me? Your Mom is HOT!"

"Let's just go," I say taking his hand and we start walking to the car.

We stop by for some take out and some ice cream. I buy Gaby's favorite, after all I have to talk to her and I think I'll be thanking her for her visit to my Father.

"How did it go?" Mom asks as soon as she sees me walk in.

"As well as could be expected," I tell her as she embraces me. Who knew I would allow them to hug me, that I would open up so much to people.

"I'm here if you need to talk, all right?"

"I know," she caresses my face before letting me go. "Please call Cat and Gaby for lunch."

"Sure Mom," I say on my way up to the bedrooms, I tell Cat to come down and not to wait for us, I want to chat briefly with Gaby.

"Hey, you are back!" She says getting up from her bed and approaching to me. "How are you?"

"You visited him," I say, and she gets nervous.

"Yeah, on Tuesday morning," she confirms.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That would have defeated the purpose," she responds shoving her hands in her pockets and rocking back.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want him to ignore you, I wanted him to be fair to you," she inhales. "You deserved as much."

_Damn it Gaby!_

She keeps looking after me, she keeps caring so much, she is so… I don't know how to thank her.

"Do you want a hug?"

I shake my head, "no!" and I break down. Without warning I'm in her arms, her slender hold brings me peace and I'm with her once more, just like when all of this started, with her arms protecting me, with her fingers caressing my nape, her breath in my neck and her lips on my shoulder; she is silent but her body speaks volumes, she still loves me and in a way I do too.

"Come on, let's go eat… I called Tori and she will be here in a half hour."

I close my eyes and let go. Gaby might love me, but she will never stand in the middle of Tori and I; something to admire. The girl is perfect.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it… lets go, I'm starving… and Mom is pretty," she says and I chuckle.

"You and Dad!"

We both laugh and make our way downstairs.

* * *

**A/N **

**One more to go! I don't know if I should feel excited or sad, anyway, thanks for reading again. Drop a line! Let me read your thoughts, It's almost done, you are running out of chances. If you don't like it's fine, just tell me in a review.**

**Also, this story reached a 100 reviews last chapter, thank you! It's quite an accomplishment for me. Really appreciate it.**

**Have a good week. Bye!**


	50. Chapter 50 - Graduation

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N: Thank you all for sticking around and reading the story, also to ALL of those who took a time now and then and left a review, it was amazing! Here is the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two more hours and all of this is finally over. One hundred and twenty minutes to our last goodbye to this place, to our teachers, to most our friends. I guess I'm lucky, the five of us are, or I rather say the four, Cat Andre, Tori and I will live together in New York, only Beck is staying in LA, but at least he is not alone.

I look around and see all of the senior class right in front of me. Yeah, I'm a West, which in this case means I'll be getting my diploma last; the highest average in the class, the last one to graduate. To our right, our families sit expecting that moment, to cheer for their pride and joy, my parents and new family are waiting for Cat and me; my Mother, Miranda and the rugrats are also around, I have to say I'm probably the one with the most family here; who would've thought, at the beginning of the year I barely had a Father, now I have two families, and he is the only one missing.

Helen is speaking right now, once again giving us a speech on how great this moment is. Our last days of dependency so to speak, "_no more kiddy stuff everyone_,_"_ it is time for us to become functional adults! Sure, specially after our critically acclaimed senior pranks; we spent 2 hours cleaning the floor of the Asphalt Café because Sinjin bought half red paint, half fake blood, but it was worth it. The whole senior class dressed in rags, dripping blood, we were all playing zombies and the sophomore class played the civilians being eaten; a way of handing over the stick to the next generation, may the honor our rebellious nature. We decided to choreograph and shoot in a single take the song San Francisco by The Mowgli's and since they are friends with Sikowitz they even made a cameo. We practiced for two weeks, but fortunately it only took us three takes to get it right. We came very early on the morning, around 5AM and were done by seven. Helen was so pissed by the whole mess, she forced us to come later after School and take care of it, by then the video was a total success, we even made the nightly news.

The real senior prank though earned us a Saturday detention and almost the cancelation of the Hollywood Arts sleepover tradition.

Early on Friday we all arrived to School dressed in footy pajamas and we slept through every single class, and in each break we took naps on the hall. We had a huge, and I mean HUGE, party the night before, the all seniors inside Beck's loft, alcohol everywhere, it was a whole mess. Cameras and phones were forbidden to avoid public humiliation and further trouble.

Tori was sooo high, I mean, come on! Gaby lives in that loft; actually, never thought that I would find my ex and my girlfriend sitting on the balcony sharing a joint. The funniest part came later when we were slouching on the couch watching everyone doing crazy shit all around.

"Gaby must be an amaaazing kisser!" Said Tori with a funky smile.

"She is… never better that you though!" I answered watching the flirtatious blonde making out with like the third or forth 'straight' girl in our class.

"I mean look at her!" Tori pointed straightening her arm all the way, I couldn't even contain my laugh. Tori is so cute when she's high. "Look at them! They have a smile of heaven, I'm curious."

"You wanna kiss Gaby?" I asked in awe turning back to see her, oh yeah that grin in my girlfriend's face, priceless.

"Mmm-"

"Tori?"

"Nah, I get to kiss you, that's better than… on my God another one, your ex is a lip whore, no offense."

"Shut up! Let's dance." I pretty much demanded taking her by the hand and dragging her to the middle of the living room before she got any more ideas about kissing anyone.

At about 3AM we ordered about twelve boxes of large pepperoni pizzas to start sobering up. We partied until 6AM, got into our costumes and left for School in five party buses that we hired the day before. It's amazing the amount of people that I got to meet at that party, people of whom I didn't even know their last name, people that spent three years with me and I didn't even noticed, it's sad; I guess that's High School, I guess that's life.

Another night that was unforgettable was the traditional sleepover at Hollywood Arts, the last Friday of class the seniors get to spend the whole night inside School, we get to take off our locker doors and take them home with us. Also as tradition dictates, the most dear and popular teacher, selected by votes the day before, gets a makeover of their classroom. In this case Sikowitz was the winner. We had to work all night painting the walls and then signing our messages for him. We also agreed as a group to break the rules and made a letter to each teacher, we crafted twelve baskets and left the letters with an apple for every three students, to each one of them in the teacher's lounge. All of them were amazing; they all deserved the recognition.

For Sikowitz though, we left coconuts. I'll miss him the most out of all others; my crazy teacher, the always funny and playful, coconut drinking nuts. I wonder if I'll have someone like him as a professor, someone that knows exactly what life is about and doesn't care for society's impositions; I wonder if I'll succeed in College just like I did High School, so effortlessly, I wonder if living with Tori won't put to much pressure in our relationship, I hope I'll be able to get the kind of jobs I want in New York. Ugh! The future, I hate it already, it hasn't even started yet.

Now the vice-principal is making his speech, and after that I'll have to give mine. 1 hour and 30 minutes for this to end. It will take at least 60 minutes for all 63 of us to walk one by one and get that roll that declares our emancipation. I took me forever to think of something uplifting and inspiring to say, I hope I can deliver, I thought of doing an all Jade West style speech, but I guess that, in the end, I don't want to make this day miserable for everyone else, not after the last couple of weeks.

Maturity?

Yeah right! Not yet, I'm still seventeen, give me a month, God, give me a lifetime, I don't want to grow up.

_My neck is killing me_, I think as I move my head from side to side trying to get some relieve.

That's what I get from sleeping in a tent on the Black Box Theater. Yesterday, after finishing decorating Sikowitz's classroom we had a camp out on the Asphalt Café, s'mores over the bonfire and tents all over the place, some started telling scary stories and that's when Tori and I made our exist. We decided to have a more secluded spot for spending the night, right on the back of the stage. I closed the curtains to avoid being spotted and we snuggled inside the tent with a flashlight box and a delicious dessert Tori made, Bailey Chocolate Mousse with a nice and soothing drink to contrast it. If we had been caught with alcohol in School grounds we would've had to wave goodbye to our diplomas, so I filled a thermos with white wine that I snuggled from Dad's cabinet. Thankfully the janitor, who was there to see that we didn't do too much damage, didn't check our bags on our way in.

We had the phone with music and we started to get in a more romantic mood but suddenly we heard a noise grappling at the door. Tori took the phone with her hands and rapidly turn it off, we stayed quiet hoping whoever it was would leave soon and we could go out there and lock the door.

"Shh," I mouthed to Tori putting my finger on my lips.

"Are you sure no one will find us here?" A girl whispered.

"Don't worry, no one will come in," the boy whispered back and a clutching sound indicated us he locked the door.

"Who's out there?" Tori mimicked with her mouth.

"I don't know!" I replied the same way.

Perfect we were about to listen to a couple have sex, it wasn't really uncomfortable; we heard every kiss and then the girl started moaning in a higher voice, the boy produced no sound other than the smacking of the lips.

Tori dropped to her side over the inflatable mattress and covered her ears with her sweater over her head in an attempt to muffle the noises, I joined her in a couple of seconds, it was getting too heated too fast. Once we were both face to face we quietly laughed rubbing our noses. The girl started getting louder and louder and then… a name hit us.

"Andre, I'm about to-" It was CAT! We covered our ears with our hands as hard as we could, I remember shooting my eyes; that's something that I definitely didn't want to listen to. We didn't hear much of the end, I guess that our thoughts of denial prevented us from being part of that awkward moment. When we finally let go, they were gone and I hurried outside the tent to close the door and avoid any other hormone driven teens from getting inside and giving us an undesired concert.

"That was… God, I can't even think of a word," Tori said in disbelief.

"I know! In all of the time they've been together they have never done it in the house not even once," I added. "But you know what? We are going to have to get use to this, the four of us living together in the apartment… I guess it's going to be part of our everyday lives from now on."

"Ugh! Don't say that please, when that happens we'll put the TV on full volume, and we will put music when we do it, just to be considered with them."

"I like your plan, we'll have to restrict sex to the bedrooms, I don't want to think about were they've had quickies all around the house."

"I second that," Tori chuckled softly.

"I can't believe you are leaving on Monday."

"I know, I was hoping we could spend the weekend together, but my parents demanded family time," she lamented.

"I spoke with Mom and Dad and I made the deal to spend a week there with you before coming back for vacation. I already rescheduled my Wednesday appointment with my Mother and Monique," I tell her, it was a surprise, I knew that she would be alone from day one in the loft and I didn't want her to feel sad. I will help with the move and we can share the rest of the week having fun in the city.

"You are serious?" Tori asks excited.

"Yes Babe! So have an incredible weekend with your family, we'll be together the rest of the week."

"Thank you," she reaches for a kiss, and I give her another one, I guess that now it was our time to have an intimate moment, at least we were alone and with the door closed and locked, we didn't mind turning up our volume a little.

I look back at the girl on my left, she is beautiful, even in this black robes, Tori Vega and Jade West, the last too sits of the students side of the auditorium. 1 hour 15 minutes.

"Now please let me introduce you to our best student, she has always exhaled in everything she has put her mind into and has brought pride to our School in more disciplines than one, the winner of the writing contest, voted most determined and multifaceted classmate by her peers, captain of our Ping Pong team and our Valedictorian, please welcome Miss Jade West," our vice-principal says and immediately adds: "I won't tolerate any mockery!" He says energetically to the rest of my classmates and gestures me an invitation on stage. His last attempt to control us… give it up dude.

_Okay, time to suck… _

I walk all the way up to the stage hoping not to trip and make a fool of myself.

…_Deep breaths, deep breaths! Okay, I'm ready; let's do this. _

_"_Ahem, ahem!" I clear my throat over the microphone but everyone is still talking, yeah I'll wait 3 seconds and…

"Shut up!" I see them staring and going silent.

"Jade!" I hear a little scream coming from the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman, let me introduce you to Hanna, my mini me," I look at her and she waves giggling.

"Sorry," my Mother apologizes silencing her and everyone chuckles.

_Okay, now I can begin, _I lay my notes over the stand.

"Can everyone hear me?" Everyone stares but they keep quiet. "All right, I'm going to take your silence as a yes."

_Dead audience, great!_

"I actually feel kind of bad because now that Mr. Schull said it was forbidden to make fun of other people, there goes half of my speech."

[People laughing]

"I can't believe this day is finally here. Most of us thought this day would never come, and now that we are wearing this ridiculous black robes, we certainly don't know how to feel about it, I mean, shall we start singing now or should we wait for Whoopi Goldberg?"

[People laughing]

Yesterday, we contemplated the halls of our dear High School for one last time, as we ran from the janitor who had finally had it with us making his little utilities room into our '_meetings office_'," I quote with my fingers.

[Students laughing]

"I stopped, looked around and I couldn't help to appreciate the locker doors that we all decorated when we arrived that first week back when we where freshman, and… Well, some others, like Tori who are always late to the party," I point out with a smirk back to my girl, "sophomore… but back to the point; I was staring at the decorated boxes that once held our books and even secrets-"

"Not mine!" Beck yells from the crowd of students.

"Beck's doesn't count… and I couldn't help to think: Wow! Mine is the best!"

[People laughing]

"Hollywood Arts left us incredible memories and gave us the freedom to develop our own sense of individuality and confidence. Not many places will give you that opportunity; in fact, many of us never encounter that even in our own homes… but enough for the self-petty. As a great man once said: I'd rather be hated for who I am, than loved for who I am not."

[Some students cheering]

"Thank you Kurt for summarizing our journey through this institution right into adulthood, because that is the main reason why we are all gathered here today in this big auditorium, expecting to have this dangling thing," I say taking the tassel on my mortar with my fingers, "to be moved from one side to the other: The Future." I look back at my fellow classmates and start to feel nostalgic, after this, all will be over. "I didn't know what to think about the imminent stupid and scarily fast approaching future, and then an idea came to me in a dream. I was there, sitting in History Class, asleep with all my friends around me,"

[Students clapping]

"when all of the sudden Sikowitz, dressed in a tutu, stood up in front of me and looking straight at my eyes said:_ It's time to rock and roll my little dark spawn._"

[People laughing]

"Then he danced off to his favorite band's number one hit."

[Students rooting]

"As I woke up to go to my next class and keep napping, I couldn't help to reflect on this strange but revealing dream and the truth came to me as a flash. The secret to success is to wear a pink tutu."

[People laughing]

"And if that fails we could always make a viral YouTube zombie video playing San Francisco… Wait!... We already did that!"

[Students clapping and shouting]

"I believe that for us to succeed in the future we must forget about conventions, throw away all expectations and dance off chasing our dreams; we should do it fast enough to have time to create new ones and then continue running after them; we shall not let fear control our lives and we must always keep inside that intrinsic need to rebel, that is the only way to face The Future."

"I want to thank all our teachers and administrators for always being there for us to make fun of... and lean on, to our parents for putting up with all the craziness of our chosen professions and to all my classmates who are here today for recognizing that messing with Jade West is equivalent to messing with the devil," I say giving a devilish smile to the silent audience and then I hear:

"We love you West!" Tori and Cat say at the same time from way back and all the rest of the seniors start shouting things I can't make up in the noise that became of the moment.

"And finally," I start again, "finally, may we follow the wise advise from our cool and dear Sikowitz:_ It's time to Rock and Roll!_ Congratulations Class of 2014, I leave you quoting the one and only Kurt Cobain: _If it's illegal to rock and roll, THROW MY ASS IN JAIL!_" I end up yelling.

[Students clapping and shouting]

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

I finish and exit the stage, with an ovation from my peers. Not that I deserved it, but it's appreciated.

"It was a great speech Babe," Tori let's me know as soon as I sit down.

"Thanks, it was kind of lame."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," she reaches for a kiss on my cheek and I turn to give her a peck.

"Ahem!"

"Sorry Mr. Schull," Tori apologizes and we wait pretty much in silence for the rest of the time, as each one of us stands in front of the crowd and receives applauses from their families.

Soon enough we are done, I stand up and follow Tori; I see her walking through the stage and I start whistling at the top of my lungs, she bows to the crowd and then I walk on stage. Both my families stand up, Ashley is on the crowd as well, Beck, Cat, Andre and Tori join them clapping and screaming for me. I'm the last one, I get my diploma from Helen and she gently turns my tassel from one side to the other.

"Congratulations Jade, good luck!" She says. "Make us proud!"

"Thanks, I will," I reply and shake all the teachers hands before turning to see the people in the public. Matt is waving a flag that reads, I'm a proud brother, Hanna is bouncing in Miranda's arms, my Mother is there looking at me with such pride I can't help but smile, and there is my other family, the ones that opened their hearts to me without obligation. Mom, Dad, Ty, Nina, Gaby, Ash and Grampa, they're shouting and clapping, whistling. This moment is good, I feel loved.

For a second I look up at the door of the Auditorium and I see… him. Who knows how long he has been there violating his restraining order. My face drops and I stare unable to move. He simply nods and turns, walking out. I come back to my senses, those two-seconds of seeing my Father accelerated my heart so much, I could almost feel its need to pound off my chest. I hurry off the stage and join everyone on my previous sit.

"You okay?" Tori asks.

"Yeah! It's fine, I'm… fine," I claim, he is gone, no need to panic.

"Congratulation Class of 2014! You have graduated!" Helen enthusiastically screams.

I take my mortar and almost at the same time we all throw them in the air and start hugging each other. It's over!

**Three months later**

Summer is gone in an instant and today Cat Andre and I are finally moving to New York.

Yesterday we had a farewell dinner at the house and this morning Dad cooked and incredible breakfast, I mean incredibly huge! I didn't even have lunch after that feast. I guess he's sad that we are leaving, the house that until recently had three of his kids coming and going now sits alone and when they get back it will be only Mom and him.

"Ready girls?" He asks settling our handbags on the floor, this is as far as they can get.

"Yes!" Cat says excited.

"I guess so," I sigh, looking back at Mom.

Dad and Cat say their goodbye as I'm there being embraced by her.

"Jade, I know you'll have family there, but… if you need to talk… I'm a phone call away, no matter the hour, okay?"

"I know Mom, I love you!" I say wrapping myself harder into her. Soon enough we change around and Dad is the one holding me now.

"I'm so proud of you kiddo, I'm proud to be your Dad, never forget that."

"And I'm of being your daughter, I love you Dad," I say pulling away.

"Hey! Don't forget to write and remember that I'll be waiting for you to come back for Thanksgiving!" Ty says.

"We'll miss you punk!" Nina adds. "Call us when you arrive."

"Sure guys!"

"From one best friend to another… you better take that city by the neck and show it who's boss!" Ash frowns and then smiles. "Don't forget that we have a nightly date, like before."

"I know Ash! I'll fucking miss you so much."

"I know, I'll miss you too pen pal."

"Hey, emm Ash, guys can you give us a minute?" Gaby asks everyone, getting close with something behind her back.

They all nod and go to Cat giving us some space.

"Bye, bye guys."

"Sorry about that, it's just that I wanted to give you this," she pulls up from behind one of her story notebooks, but it's very big, almost like three or four glued into one. They are bound with a red bow. "It's not really a story, it's more like a diary thing, I started it the day we met, and I haven't stopped writing it for one day." I take it and look back at her. "I want you to have it, I didn't edit anything, there are notes and things that I think you should… read."

"Wow, I don't know what to say Gabs… thanks, I guess. I'll read it on the plane."

We stare in silence, she begins swinging with her hands in her pockets, she is cute, I grin back.

"I'll miss you so much, you know what you mean to me, right?" I say with longing, it still so difficult to say goodbye to her.

"I know… I… I don't expect anything from you Jade, but… I," I see she is nervous, over this last three months we have shared a lot of things, our feelings for each other have been present, but we have always been able to contain all our emotions in check. I have Tori to think about. It's hard though, Gaby is my first love, and I still care so much about her. It's hard to let go. "I love you Jade, and all I want is for you to be happy."

"You know Gabs, I want that for you too. Sometimes when I think of us, I just know that our story is not over yet."

"Me too, but right now you have to go and live this part of your life… maybe someday… maybe will be able to pick up where we left off," she replies.

"I'll never kill that possibility in my mind, be sure of that," I tell her, there are so many _what if's_ between us.

"Good luck in New York!" We get into a hug, one that's hard to break at the end.

We hear the last call from our flight and we all wave goodbye as we enter the passengers lounge.

I started to read the notebook as soon as we sat down on the plane, 4 hours of intense reading and I'm not even half way through, I'm still on the part of our new years trip and that was nine months ago. It's an intense read, Gaby left so much of her on this, she describes in such detail every emotion since the beginning when she hated me until the point of going crazy just having me around when all I did was visit Cat and I was still living at my house. It will take me a while to finish this up, but is amazing how just in four hours I have a total different view of what we were.

A chauffeur meets us and helps us with our bags, it's 9PM and we are finally arriving home. I'm spent, I want to see my girl and cuddle all night after a nice hot bath.

"Hey!" She says opening the door.

I drop everything right there and hold her, for the life of me, I've fucking missed her, she feels so good in my arms.

"Thanks Jade, for interrupting the entrance with all your things," Andre points out moving everything around to be able to step inside.

"Let's just take our stuff to our room, Babe," Cat tells him before closing the door. "Hey Tori!" We separate and I start grabbing my things to take upstairs.

"Yeah, hey girl!" Andre says very enthusiastic.

"Hi, Cat, Andre, how was the trip?"

"Good, but I'm starving. Let us drop everything so we can go get something to eat." Andre suggests.

"Sorry guys, but I already made plans for Jade and I," she informs us, helping me with some of my stuff. "I think that we will be seeing each other tomorrow… or after that."

"Oh, all right then!" He exclaims surprised.

"See you later!" Tori says leading the way and I grin back at those two love birds. Thank God Tori did this, they were starting to irritate me with their sweetness.

"I'm sorry about that, but I imagined you must be tired of social interaction for the day," She giggles settling my things over the floor. "We'll fix everything in place tomorrow. For tonight I have something prepared," she opens the bathroom door and I... wow!

"Tori! I mean… wow!" The bathroom is decorated only with candles and a hot bubbly bathtub is ready for us. Soft music is on and a couple of glasses of wine are sitting on a side table. It smells amazing, floral but minty and I look at her she has a smile to die for. I embrace her in my arms over her waistband snuggle in her neck with my lips kissing her softly. "I've missed you." I whisper tracing back to face her.

"Me too," she pulls in for a kiss. Oh her lips, I forget anything else that could ever exist, those lips… they are all I need. "I ordered sushi, it's over there in the mini fridge, so we can get a nice bath and then relax watching a movie."

"I love you Babe," I say rubbing my nose with hers. "Thank you for this, it's all I wanted."

"Come on, let's just forget about the world for a night!" She says leading in. I follow her holding her hand.

This, this is what I want right now, I glance at the lights of the city through the window before closing the bathroom door… this is my future, this is my life… and right now it's perfect.

* * *

**A/N **This is it! This is the end. I hope you liked reading it just as much as I did writing. As with everything I went through ups and downs while writing this, but I hope that all along it was consistent and fun. I would appreciate very much if you dropped a line and tell me what you think. This was the first story I wrote here in FF and by now I have 5 more Victorious stories up. They are not like this, some are One-Shots and a couple short stories.

Anyway, thanks for reading and for accompanying me in this journey.

I won't continue this story with another long fic, but maybe I'll create another story with One-Shots of what happens in the future with this characters... maybe, so I'll see you around.

Bye!


End file.
